


Choices

by Yasumi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 152
Words: 307,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasumi/pseuds/Yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before Loki fell from the Byfrost he knew happiness and love. Now the decisions he has made may cost him everything he ever held close to his heart. Loki/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this story will contain some very explicit situations containing sex between same sex and opposite sex pairings and dark themes. As it's not yet complete there may be more things involved some people may not like, but I am hoping to write this taking the world in all its variation giving it diversity and depth.
> 
> What you'll need to understand if you are already familiar with my OC Cephera:  
> Set 601 years before the Thor movie and goes all the way through to the avengers. Cephera is half human in this! She and her sister share the same father and are both half human. She has grown up on Mechanova and their mother passed away married to the king. She does not copy magic, but she does learn it like everyone else. 
> 
> For those who do not know Cephera you don't need to read previous Fanfiction to understand I just didn't want previous readers to get confused. :D

Chapter 1

"Furthermore for your heinous crimes against Asgard, and against Midgard I have decided that you are unworthy of the things I have once bestowed on you. Your marriage is hereby dissolved, the Princess Cephera will be remove from Asgard the moment the Byfrost is repaired and the path ways connecting our two realms will be severed." Odin declared.   
Cephera's mouth dropped and she screamed before Frigga could contained her. How did everything they went through to be together get them to here?

601 years prior

Cephera was so excited she was shifting from foot to foot as they waited. Her father had allied himself to the great kingdom of Asgard and for the past year Cephera had been eagerly waiting for the sorcerers to finished the enchantments that would tie their realm to the great rainbow bridge; today was that day. Her father would no longer have to spend months off realm just to journey the long way to the kingdom eternal. Now they had a direct path and today herself and her fraternal twin sister, Seraphina were allowed to travel with him and see the city for the first time. 

Cephera had heard many things about the city. What her father spoke of as old world boredom Cephera pictured as something more charming. She liked old things and enjoyed other cultures. She pictured Asgard as a grand place of beauty in its age. The people she was sure were kind and polite, nothing like the people in her kingdom of Mechanova. Everyone in her kingdom were loud and rude like her father. Luckily for Cephera she had inherited her mothers grace and charm. Of them all she was the only one to have manners and was well spoken. 

Seraphina was not excited about Asgard. She was only going because their father had insisted she properly make herself known as the heir of the throne to Mechanova. Though her and Cephera were the same age Seraphina was born first and also born with the magic to manipulate the lands ran by magical energies and the core - an ancient power source that kept their realm alive-. Cephera had not been born with this power and so it put her second to the throne which was okay with her. She loved her people, but they were not the kind of people she would like to rule. She simply didn't fit in well enough to do so properly. 

Her sister was well suited to the task though she lacked finesse when dealing with outsiders. Cephera often tried to help her out. She had managed to enchant a ring for each of them to wear that was magically inclined to allow them to speak to one another using thoughts only. One of Cephera's best ideas and the only one to ever work the way she wanted it to. Cephera was good with magic, but had more trouble than anyone she knew. Most people born there had common knowledge of magic already; Cephera struggled all her life to learn what she knew. 

"Stop that annoying dancing," Seraphina said to her elbowing her in the arm. Cephera winced and stuck out her tongue. 

"I can't help it. This is exciting." Her sister gave her a sigh and looked away to stare at the pillars surrounding what they called a Waypoint. The long sleeves of Cephera's dress swayed with the breeze. The dress was of her own design. It was black with pink cherry blossoms along it and the sash was white. The silks and batiste fabrics felt nice on her skin and had a beautiful elegant flow to them. She had been pleased when their personal dressmaker had come calling with the finished product. Her sister however stood in a dress only because she had to wear one. It was much simpler in design. High collar, long tight sleeves. Came in at the waist with a tie at the hip and then fell flat. She wore colours of dark blue and light blue. 

No matter how much Cephera had encouraged her sister to take better care of how she looked Seraphina couldn't be bothered by it. Every week they had the same conversation at least once "You care way to much about your appearance" Seraphina would say. "And you don't care enough." Cephera would reply and they both would sigh at each other and go about their day. 

There was no one in this world Cephera loved more then her dear sister no matter how much they differed from one another. "Ready girls?" Their father asked finally getting things on the go. 

"Yes!" Cephera said enthusiastically. 

"Do I have too." Seraphina groaned at the same time. 

"Yes you have to. You're going even if you kick and scream." Their father told the elder twin. Seraphina didn't reply. She set her stony unhappy face ahead once more and they all stepped inside the Waypoint and their father called out to the gatekeeper of Asgard. 

(Loki)

The breeze outside was much more refreshing than the stuffy air in the rooms of the palace. Loki enjoyed the feel of the grass beneath his fingers as he leaned back with both hands behind him palms down. His legs crossed and a book nestle there. He was on the far East side of the palace, far from prying eyes and far from Thor and their father. Loki was glad to be utterly alone. He had to enjoy this moment for not too long from now he would have to put on his most charming smile and greet the King of Mechanova; his fathers newest ally, and his two daughters. Two boring, stuck up, prissy princesses. Loki had no time for them, but as a prince he had to help welcome them. 

Thor was openly excited for the prospect of meeting these newcomers, but Loki was less than impressed. Not only were they, no doubt, well bred bitches with high standards they were also nothing more than half human whelps. Not worth his time, but once again he had been expressly commanded to play nice. Loki furrowed his brow at the thought. He was a prince not a tour-guide. At best the only entertainment they might bring would be in the bedroom, but Loki was not stupid enough to do that. Thor maybe if one should bat her eyes the right way. 

"Sulking doesn't become you," A silky voice said and Loki opened his eyes to peer up at his current magic instructor Amora. Beautiful in every aspect she was one of two woman Loki currently wanted to actually make his very own. Loki, however, lacked finesse when courting women. He was better at bedding them and forgetting them. Courting was something he had little practice in as most woman preferred to court strong men like Thor and Fandral. He had no time for romantic sentiments that was usually required for courting a woman one wished to keep at his side for a long period of time. He would not bring flowers or go for walks along the beaches. He also would not be caught in hand-to-hand combat to prove who was the better man. Loki lacked physical strength which was precisely why he had turned to learning magic. 

He had several instructors already, but Amora proved to be the most distracting. She was alluring in many ways and she knew it. She rewarded Loki with glimpse of things he could not have and teasing playful brushes of her skin to his or her lips to his ear. He knew she was aware of how she affected him, but she had never let Loki press her further. Always keeping him at arms reach. It was annoying and exhilarating all at once. He enjoyed the fact she was hard to get, even for a prince of Asgard. 

"I am not sulking." He told her. She pursed her lips in that sexy manner that she pulled off easily. 

"You keep telling yourself that. Really what has you bothered so that you would be away from your studies." She all but coo'd the words and Loki cursed mentally for the stirring in his pants. 

"I am a prince and therefore should be able to do as I like with my time with whomever I want to do it with." He began. "Instead, today and who knows how many other days; I will have to cater to showing two bratty princesses from another realm a good time." Loki growled and closed his eyes. 

"Then perhaps if you pursue them as you do other women they will not come back at all," Amora said referring to his sexual endeavours. She knew Loki was no saint when it came to bedding women. What man was in Asgard? Even Thor was less than discreet with his women. Hell, all one had to do was go to one of the local taverns to see a whore being fucked on a table for everyone to see. It was in their nature to be sexually inclined as any other hot bloodied male. It was just the way of it. 

"Or I could do that and one would become smitten enough to propose marriage. If I'm really unlucky Odin would agree." Loki scoffed. "No, fucking them will not be an option and I cannot be outright rude either." 

Amora knelt down to him and slid her forefinger down his cheek and across his chin. "I am sure you'll find a way to amuse yourself in their presence." She said smiling and stood abruptly. Just as quick as she came she left. Loki watched her make her way across the grass. He fell back onto his back and growled. Perhaps it would be wise of him to at least get in a quick fuck before the girls arrived. He'd hate to walk around with all this sexual frustration all day. 

Loki stood and walked the opposite way of Amora. The first pretty servant girl he saw he stopped her in her tracks. "You, with me." He commanded and she knew his meaning. She followed him at a quick pace and Loki found a deserted and secluded room full of old dusty objects. He waited for her to move ahead of him before placing a hand to her shoulder. He wasn't rough, but he was very assertive. He guided her to bend over. He had rules depending on who he fucked. Servants were not worth bringing back to his room or worth bringing immediate pleasure to. Whores he took in their place of choice, not his room and brought them pleasure only because they tried to fake it and he enjoyed making them scream for him genuinely and noblewomen he took to his room taking his time with them and then promptly kicked them out afterward. 

The girl reached behind her and pulled up her skirts spreading her legs. She had done this before. She knew her place. Loki released himself from his pants and spit on his hand. He used his saliva to wet his cock and her womanhood before pushing himself into her heat. She gasped a little in pleasure and some discomfort. He gave her a second, he wasn't a brute like some people. When she fidgeted her hips he began a steady beat of thrusting. She sighed after a few moments and her breathing became pants. She was a pretty little thing and her cunt gripped him tightly. He continued his movements until he was ready to finish. He pulled out and set her to her knees before him. She knelt there mouth open and tongue licking him. He came over her tongue and lips and she licked him up eagerly. 

Loki took a deep breath and fixed himself back into his pants. He left without a word to her. He set his features into a happier look for show before entering the main hall where he could hear his brother Thor laughing heartily. 

(Cephera)

The journey happened so quickly Cephera thought she was still standing in Mechanova waiting to leave. When she opened her eyes she saw she was standing in a golden observatory of some kind. It's dome roof was tall and only a pedestal adorned the middle of the room and a very dark skinned man in golden armour was holding a very large sword. "Welcome to Asgard," He greeted them his voice dark and richly thick. Cephera could feel the smile beaming on her face. 

"Greetings gatekeeper," Their father said having met him before. Before anymore pleasantries could be had in walked a man who's hair was slightly greying and on each side of him were two boys. Cephera thought it safe to assume this was the king and his two sons. 

"Welcome. I trust the trip has not left you feeling sick or tired," Odin said. 

"Not at all; though the tingle has made me need to urinate." King Yorin replied making Cephera close her eyes at his boldness. Odin did not reply to the comment instead he stepped back leaving his sons to stand a little ahead of him. 

"These are my sons, Prince Thor my oldest and Prince Loki the youngest," He said pride clear in his voice. Cephera took a moment to look at them. Thor was tall and handsome, well muscled and toned with a swagger of cocky about him. Loki was taller than Thor by at least four inches and was slim and even though he was smiling he looked stern. He reminded her of Seraphina when she was faking happiness. Both men were handsome and intimidating. 

"And, my daughters Seraphina the elder twin and heir to my kingdom and Cephera the younger twin." Cephera's father introduced them grinning. Cephera could tell both boys were doing the same to her and her sister what she'd just done to them; looking them over.

Cephera was aware of how they looked. Her sister had blossomed into a woman. She was taller than Cephera by a foot and a half, her chestnut hair touching her shoulders as she liked to keep it shorter in layers. Her eyes stern looking in her rounded face. Seraphina wasn't hefty, but she certainly was filled out in all the right places, hips, breast. Cephera was opposite. Her eating habits saw to it that her frame remained thin. The curve of her hips barely existing as she was still blooming into her womanhood, for their kind it happened at different ages, her breasts were small, but her face still held its round child like shape. Her father said that would change overtime. She kept her chestnut hair long, reaching her ass; both twins had their mothers violet eyes.

"My dear Seraphina. Your father tells me you are learning to deal with diplomatic handlings and will be present with us at our meeting." Seraphina only nodded at Odin. "Splendid. My son Thor needs some practice as well and will be there. Thor escort the Princess Seraphina to the palace." Odin said and Thor stepped forward. 

"My lady," He said offering her his arm. She gave Cephera a pleading look and Cephera contained her laugh. 

'Be good.' She mentally scolded her. Seraphina mentally huffed back and took Thors arm smiling her best pleasant smile, which looked more like she was gonna puke on him and left. 

"My wife is waiting for you girls to arrive back at the palace. Loki, escort the Princess Cephera." Odin gave Loki a firm look and between them an unspoken warning past. Loki came forward and offered his arm to Cephera who took it smiling and left. 

When she got outside she forgot about Loki altogether. Her arm slipping from his. She ran a little ways looking around her at the ocean that dipped off into the nothingness below, the lights that ran through the bridge, the golden city ahead, the twin suns above them and the birds that flew by the clouds. She stood there spinning and looking about while Loki watched on in confusion. 

"It's beautiful." She told him. "Come on," She said and took off at a run. Not very lady like, but her excitement was getting the best of her. Cephera had passed her sister and laughed. 

'Now who needs to be good?' Her sister shouted mentally at her. Cephera could hear Thor's laughter fade as she got further away ignoring her sisters mental chid. When she was almost to the gates Loki appeared ahead of her suddenly, making her come up short. 

He grabbed her roughly by the wrist startling her from her excitement. "Though our city is not known for outright violence it doesn't mean a young woman can just go running off without possible harm. I will not be blamed for your childishness." He scolded her harshly. 

"I ... I'm sorry." Cephera stammered. She didn't mean to offend him. He let her go and offered his arm again. She took it her heart hammering in her chest at his outburst. She was left feeling a little ashamed with herself and embarrassed. She didn't speak as they walked through the streets and neither did he. Perhaps she was too used to a place were being yourself without regard for rules was normal. It wasn't that she was normally so wild, but she had looked forward to seeing this city for so long she had forgotten her well placed manners and went with her whimsical fancy. 

Now the city held no charm to her. Her face was flushed with embarrassment and she was barely able to look up as they walked. 'You're projecting.' Seraphina said in her head. 

'Sorry.' Projecting was what they called it when the girls would send emotions from one to the other rather than words. 

'What's wrong?' Seraphina asked concerned. 

'I think I've insulted Prince Loki.' Cephera replied. 

'Wow. Really!' Her sisters surprise only made Cephera's face flush more. It enforced the fact that Cephera was not normally so careless. Cephera didn't reply. The rest of her walk was uneventful and solemn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki had seen Cephera to his mother and left as politely as possible. He had studies to attend to and hated to be late. So far his meeting with the princess's had only strengthened his distaste for them. True he knew little of Seraphina and yes he found the younger one very striking in appearance, but that had faded quickly with her child like behaviour. He had been less than thrilled when he was forced to fetch her. 

It had irritated him so much he acted a little harshly toward her, but it certainly shut her up and put her in her place fast. Getting rid of her at the palace was a gift and he would not waste the few hours he had with Amora. 

"And he's in one piece," She said teasingly as he entered the usual practice room.

"Just barely." He replied grinning. 

"And how are they? Pretty?" She asked laying flat a book Loki had been practicing from the day before. 

"Hmmm. Neither of them are by any means ugly, the younger of the two carries her looks better." He told Amora. It was no secret to anyone that Amora enjoyed both men and women, though she preferred men. 

"I'd like to have a chance to meet them myself," She said thinking. "How about you? Has your interest been peeked?" Loki scoffed. 

"Hardly. The older one seems to have a distasteful attitude and the younger one is rather childish." Loki took a seat. "I have not come here to talk about them I am here to train. Now teach." He ordered her putting his foot down on the subject. 

"Of course my prince." Amora smiled and began her lesson. She wasn't that much older than him, but magic was usually something females were taught not males. The few hours he had there went by all to quickly. He left the room as he always did, sexually frustrated. He could swear she was getting worse with each passing week with her teasing. Loki hated his disposition when it came to women that he held a higher regard for. His inability to just order them to his bed and to bend to his whim was rather annoying, but he knew this was not how one created a longterm romance. 

When he left he had no time to find a quick fuck before dinner was served and so he went directly to the midday meal to join his family and the rest of the nobles in the palace. Upon entering he was loath to see the newcomers at the royal table, but it didn't surprise him. They were, after all, royalty. He took his usual spot next to Thor and seated across from each prince was the princess's. Done on purpose, no doubt, to force them to converse and make them feel welcome. 

The dinner began with Odin introducing their guests once more and then the food was served. Most food was already on the table, but hot soup was served fresh from the pot. "Prince Loki, I'd like to apologize for my childish behaviour earlier. I'm afraid I got ahead of myself in a strange, beautiful place," Cephera said to him. 

Loki was aware of the eyes on him and gave the politest smile possible. "No worries princess. No harm done." Was all he offered in return. She was smiling pleasantly, but still looked awkward which only made Loki feel better. This one was easy to bother. Her emotions were easily hurt it would seem. Her sister next to her was making quite the bit of noise slurping her soup and Loki saw Cephera give her an elbow which caused her to burp. When she didn't excuse herself Loki felt somewhat disgusted. One expected it of a uncouth male, but not a lady. 

"Owwwww ... I mean excuse me." She cried out and turned to glare at Cephera. Clearly she had done something to her to make her see the error in her ways. 

"Do I need to show you how to eat?" Cephera whispered to her as if no one else could hear. Seraphina narrowed her eyes, picked up her bowl and drank the rest of the soup right from it. Cephera groaned and looked away. Loki looked to their father who looked only amused and oddly proud, was this what they were always like? Loki hoped he never would have to go to their realm for any reason. 

"I am glad we have this new friendship King Yorin," Odin said wholeheartedly. "I hope we can learn much about each other." King Yorin inclined his head. 

"Me to goddammit!" He replied smiling wide and slamming a fist on the table. 

"You should stay the week." Odin offered. 

"I have a realm to run and must leave, however, I am sure my daughters would love to learn more about your people and its grand city." He offered back. 

"I would!" Cephera agreed quickly and Loki saw her clench her sisters hand. "And so would Seraphina." She offered when her sister didn't reply. It was clear the older one didn't want to be there. 

"Splendid." Odin declared. "My sons will gladly show you two around." Loki hated having his help offered up, but luckily he saw it coming and didn't bother with a hateful glare. 

"There are many wonderful sights to be had in Asgard." Thor told them before ripping a piece of bread off between his teeth. 

(Cephera)

Thor had begun telling them all about the places he would show them, he sounded excited, but his brother was not. She could see it in his fake smile. She could tell by the dark look in his eyes. He was not pleased to have them there. She didn't know why he hated them. She understood his behaviour the early part of the morning, but surely that didn't cause him that much trouble. 

When they had finished eating they followed Thor and Loki outside to the stables. "Pick one, I assure you they are all well bred and easy to ride." Thor told them both. Cephera looked at the massive stallions and swallowed. She was not comfortable riding any kind of animal. 

"Can't we go on foot?" Cephera asked as Thor mounted his white horse and Loki on his chocolate brown one. Seraphina had chosen the one closest to her which was white with dark spots and easily climbed on. "Have you never ridden a horse before?" Thor inquired as Cephera hesitated. 

"My sister prefers her feet," Seraphina said and looked down to Cephera. "Come on. Once won't kill you," She said giving her a satisfied smile that now she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do. Sighing Cephera mounted a black one next to her and they left in a slow trot. She held on perhaps a little too tight as her knuckles turned white. She finally eased up in her grasp as they neared the gates. They were opened for them with a flourish and a loud creak as they left to enter the main city.

They set a steady pace, a slow trot through the city streets. "We will be in the market soon." Thor told them smiling over his shoulder. Cephera gave a small grin back. The horse riding wasn't so bad as long as they stayed slow. They continued mounted throughout the marketplace and Cephera found herself feeling a little disappointed. She would have liked to see things closer up, but alas the princes's didn't seem to want that. Perhaps, communing with the common folk was not allowed there. At home Cephera ran through the market often, bare foot and her hair free. She may be well mannered when in the company of outsiders, but at home she ran a little wild. 

"It will be nice to have someone different around to converse with," Thor said to them. 

"Really?" Seraphina said. She was being sarcastic, but only Cephera and Loki seemed to notice. 

'Be nice.' Cephera mentally chided her. 

'I don't want to stay here.' She mentally called back. 

'It's only a week. Besides you need to learn more about other places in order to rule as a better queen someday.' Cephera reminded her smiling a knowing smile at her sister as she turned her head to glare at Cephera. 

"Have you ever seen a grander city!" Thor boasted. 

"Our kingdom at home is quite large and also impressive, but in a different way than here." Seraphina answered. 

"My apologies, I didn't not mean to suggest that ..."

"Don't apologize your trying to entertain us, I understand that, but I was just pointing it out." Serpahina was very curt with him and Cephera shook her head. She felt as though her sister was trying to give a bad impression.

"Oh look a tavern," Cephera said to get everyone's attention off the last words spoken. 

"I could use a drink." Seraphina grinned wickedly. 

"No my lady," Thor said quickly. "I am unsure how taverns are where you are from, but here a lady of high standing does not enter them safely." Thor warned her. 

'We are so going there later.' Seraphina mentally told Cephera. 

'Behave.' Cephera scoffed back getting irritated. Why couldn't her sister learn at least a few manners or ounce of respect.

They trotted to the end of the road where it cut off in four direction. "The one on our far left will bring you to the edge of the great expanse. It's a wonder to behold, but take care not to find yourself falling into its void. The one next to that will take you to the Forests. Many great beasts lurk inside and so I would warn against your going there," Thor said and looked to Loki. It was clear the two of them had been inside before. 

"The far right path leads to the shoreline that stretches far around the palace and the one next to that will take you to the resting place of the Asgardians long dead." Loki added. 

"And we won't be going down any of them?" Seraphina inquired eyeing the path to the forests. Cephera wouldn't disagree. She wanted to go there too. The girls did not fear a little adventure, in was in their Mechanovian blood to brave dangers.

"No. It would be unwise and we do not have such time. Perhaps another day we will start out early. The shoreline and beaches and alcoves along it are safe enough to show you." Thor gave off another smile. "Come we will head back to the castle grounds and you can meet our friends the warriors three." 

And with that they turned around and ventured back the way they came.

(Thor)

Thor was very happy to show the girls around, but he knew his brother was not, but Thor had faith that given time Loki would warm up to them. They were very nice, or at least he thought so. It was refreshing to make new friends. They entered the gardens and he led them down to the coliseum were he knew his friends would be sparring. 

"Absolutely not." He heard Fandral express. "It is not proper lady like manners for such a thing." Thor came out from the lower doorway onto the dirt covered field to find Fandral arguing as politely as possible with the Lady Sif. This was not the first time. Recently, the lady had become interested in learning the art of war and fighting, but such a thing was not something taught to women. Thor figured it had something to do with the fact that Sif was known to have affections for him and this was her way of trying to impress him. 

"What's going on?" Seraphina asked Loki who was closest to her. 

"The lady Sif wants to learn how to be a warrior. A silly notion, girls do not belong in the battlefield." He replied snorting and crossing his arms. Thor watched Seraphina give Loki a glare and before anyone could really understand what was going on the princess had taken hold of a bamboo pole used for training and swept it behind Fandral's feet taking him off onto his back. He cried out in surprise. 

"You think a woman can't fight do you?" Seraphina asked thrusting it at him as he lay on the ground. Fandral rolled out of the way and was back on his feet quickly. Thor was ready to intervene when Cephera grabbed his sleeve. 

"Don't," She said watching calmly. 

"I do not wish to see your sister get hurt." Thor told her. 

"I think you should be more worried for your friend." She replied a smile tugging at her lips. Fandral had taken ahold of the pole in Seraphina's grip and once again shouted out as she threw her weight and sent him over her onto his back again. Thor heard Cephera sigh in a proud kind of way. When Fandral made to get up Seraphina put the pole to his neck as if it were a sword. 

"Go ahead. Say girls can't fight again." She offered him glaring down. Fandral held up his hand to surrender and Seraphina backed off.

"Well if that wasn't a complete mockery I'm not sure what is." Loki commented. His voice sounded bitter and he left. Thor didn't bother trying to get him back. Loki was known to have such bouts of irritation. Thor knew where it stemmed from. Loki had never been able to win a fight against any of the warriors three even though they trained everyday together at sundown. Loki was frail in his body mass. Watching this tiny girl take Fandral down wounded his self-esteem without meaning too. 

"Dear gods I've never seen a girl heave a man like that," Fandral said to Seraphina and Thor saw an interested look play across Fandral's face. 

"Where I come from everyone knows how to fight; taught to us the moment we could walk." Seraphina said. "Men ... and women."

"My apologies then. I did not mean to insult you with my words to the Lady Sif." Fandral frowned. 

"Your highness my friend still speaks the truth. The battlefield is not a place for women here in Asgard. Training a lovely woman such as Sif would be frowned upon and laughed at." Thor offered to explain. 

"All change starts somewhere," Cephera commented from behind them. "What's the harm in a few lessons. What would happen should she find herself in a situation where such training could come in handy. If Asgard came under attack tomorrow it would be something she just might dearly need." She added. Thor looked to Sif who was looking both hopeful and grateful. 

"There is truth in your words though an attack on Asgard is not likely to be something she would have to face, but I see your point. A few lessons, I suppose, would not hurt." 

"Thank you my prince," Sif said falling to one knee, her fist to her chest. Her blond ponytail falling over one shoulder. She had blossomed into quite the woman since her younger years. She had come prepared for battle as she wore a training outfit meant for a man rather than the usual dress a woman wore. 

"Do not thank me," Thor said and took the opportunity to introduce the two princess's to his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki scowled on his way up the long stairway to head back to the palace. He was not pleased to have been shown up like that. It was true that he was not on display, but he was sure that behind his back they would jest about how a girl was able to take on Fandral when he could not. Of all the warriors three, Fandral was better with his words than his sword and that was what irked Loki most about it. He had enough of the two annoyances from the other realm. 

He went straight to his room and buried himself in his books. Soon one became ten stacked on top of one another as he finished them. He'd read them many times before, but he felt he needed to again. His thrist for knowledge never ceased. When Thor came wondering if he was coming to supper Loki simply ignored him. When darkness fell Loki left the palace under his dark cloak and made his way to town. 

He stepped into the tavern they had passed earlier that day. He was in need of distraction and this place had many. Drinking, bantering, sex. Loki kept his hood up not feeling like being recognized tonight. He ordered a tall mug of mead and took it to a far table. He watched the girls who entertained with sultry dances as they skittered across the floor hips swaying. He listened to the amusing voices of the burly men speaking of conquests they had made; of battles they had fought. That was what Loki did best; he listened. He had come across lots of very useful information this way. 

Unlike Thor, Loki paid attention to detail. Sometimes the smallest detail could give you a full hand to play with. A slutty little wench past him twice before coming back to smile at him. His face was shadowed in the corner he had chosen, his hood still up covered his hair and clothing. "You look like you could use a woman like me." She coo'd fluttering her eyes. 

"Only on your knees." Loki replied smoothly. He dropped a few coin on the table. Why not enjoy what he could. It's not like other men were not doing the same, such as the man on the far wall fucking a girl while others cheered him on. In this place it was just the way of it. 

Loki picked up his mug and drank while the woman released his length from his pants and used her pouty lips to suck him. He sighed into his drink, but gave her little attention while she did the work she was paid to do. He groaned when she did something he liked very much and then took the last mouthful of his mead only to spit it out as he spied the doorway and the people who entered. 

Loki's mind was pulled from the woman attached to his cock, who didn't seem to care he sprayed his mead over her, and he gapped at Seraphina and Cephera. Seraphina looking around like she was at home and Cephera gazing around in slight awe. Loki pushed the woman away from him and waved her off. He fixed his pants and was about to get up and escort the girls out of there when he stopped. 

No, he would let them do what they came to do and if they got into trouble it was their own faults. He settled back in his chair and watched from his shady corner. Maybe now they would understand that if they wanted to be there in Asgard, they needed to respect the rules. 

(Cephera)

"Seraphina you can't be serious?" Cephera said following her through the streets. 

"I'm bored." She replied. 

"But a tavern? Here? At home sure, but here!" Cephera did not like this idea. Part of her was excited to enjoy the dancing and socializing that normally happened in taverns at home, but in Asgard much was different.

"Yup," Was all her twin said taking Cephera's hand and pulling her along. They found the tavern easily enough and walking in all eyes landed on them and Cephera was embarrassed to see many women wearing hardly anything walking about. Some were sitting with or on men and a few were being fucked against back walls while screams of pleasure was heard upstairs. A whore house and a tavern all in one. Cephera couldn't help but look slightly awed by the place despite the vulgarity. 

All the men were now eyeing the two of them. She was happy her sister made her dress down for this trip. "This is a bad idea." She hissed attempting to tug her sister back out, but she didn't budge. She pulled Cephera inside and went right to the barkeep. 

"A mug of your best ale." She declared slamming down coin. The barkeep raised an eyebrow, but got her a drink. Cephera was standing beside her facing the opposite way to keep an eye out behind them. Her eyes darting to the woman who was mewling in pleasure as her breasts bounced and the man grunted as he thrust against her against the far wall. His pants to his ankles and not one person seemed to find it odd. 

She was not used to seeing such a display. It was true they had whores at home, but this was barbaric. But one thing Cephera was good at was adjusting. As long as no one tried anything funny toward herself or her sister they would be fine. She smiled as she continued to look around. She quickly noticed that the only girls in the tavern were the ones for fucking which was a little unsettling. 

"And what are two beautiful women such as yourselves doing in a place like this?" One man asked taking a seat next to Seraphina. 

"Trying to have a good time." She replied looking at him and downing her mug. She shook it at the barkeep for another. 

"Well forgive me my lady, but perhaps you've taken a wrong turn as the only women in here having a good time are the ones paid to spread their legs," He said; his words weren't unkind. He was speaking politely to her. 

"What? I can't have a good time despite women getting fucked in my presence?" Seraphina asked drinking from her cup. 

"It is not a spot for women of note." He pressed. Apparently, despite their plain clothing, this man knew they were not the usual commoners. 

"We can handle ourselves if need be. We are not looking for trouble we just need to take a break from everyday life, have a drink." Seraphina told him. There was chuckling from those who were listening. 

"With all due respect ..."

"Listen I heard you the first time. I appreciate your concern, but perhaps it's time you took a hint," Seraphina said her eyes narrowing and her tone harsh. 

"Seraphina." Cephera chided her, but her sister ignored her. Cephera was worried her sister would take this too far. Her sister didn't have very much patience. 

The man looked her over long and hard before growling. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He told her and walked away. Seraphina grinned triumphantly and went back to her ale. Cephera finally took a seat after a little while of just looking around. 

"Do you have any non alcoholic, sweet drinks." She asked the barkeep who laughed at her and turned his back to her. 

"Hey. My sister asked you a question no need to be rude." Seraphina cut in irritated. Cephera was very capable of speaking to the man herself, but when it came to people talking rude to her Seraphina was very protective.

"If you want some juice go home to your mother girl." The barkeep laughed shaking his head.

"I have something you can swallow." A man who just stepped up to the bar said to Cephera. Cephera opened her mouth to reply, but Seraphina was on her feet and was pushing the man away from her. 

"Excuse me back it up. You have nothing me or my sister want near our mouths." She told him. That's when it got rowdy. The man made to push Serpahina away from him, but she easily moved and turned his arm painfully bringing him to his knee. 

'Seraphina!' Cephera warned her sister through their mind link. 

'Give me a second. This will be fun,' She said back and she could hear her smile. Her sister was having fun and Cephera was not going to interfere. She moved quickly out of the way and watched her sister take down not just the first man, but another who had advanced on her. Cephera was good at being invisible, not literally, but she was good at staying out of trouble. So she made it safely to a corner and climbed to sit up on the rail to the upstairs balcony. She had a great view of the conflict below. She couldn't help but smile as her sister took down anyone who came at her, it did help the men were pretty hindered by the alcohol. 

'Behind you.' Cephera warned her. Seraphina turned and tripped the man coming for her that way. The barkeep was yelling and chaos came to a sudden stop as one man jumped in front of Seraphina facing everyone and laughing. 

"You all should be ashamed. You're so drunk you can't even take down one lonely female." He clapped toward her sister. "If anyone has a right to be here it's her over all you pussies. I toast the girl and her courage." The man lifted his glass. There was strained silence before laughter erupted and suddenly everyone was toasting all around and drinking. As quick as their presence caused a ruckus it had also ended. Seraphina was smiling and having a burping match with a man which Cephera rolled her eyes at. 

"Come down Cephera!" She called. Cephera jumped down landing on a table occupied by one person in that corner. "My sister doesn't like fighting, but she can sing for you." Seraphina offered and everyone was now looking to Cephera. 

Singing was something Cephera was confident enough in that she didn't hesitate. She cleared her throat and satisfied everyone's new curiosity as she began to sign a song that got everyone feet tapping inside the bar. She sang standing on the table only to be helped down by two men and she happily danced about with many others. The girls being used as sex toys had been forgotten as genuine fun began. Even those scantily clad females were dancing and smiling. 

When Cephera ended her song standing now on top of the bar arms in the air she was greeted with cheers, whistles and the barkeep planked a drink at her feet. 

"Here girl. I hope you like pomegranate," He said smiling. Cephera jumped down and took the drink happily. She clinked mugs with her sister and sipped politely. She had enough time to finish her drink before her sister began an arm wrestling match with a dark haired man and she was asked to sing again. 

Cephera had many songs she knew worked for taverns. This song had a lot of repeat and she even managed to get everyone to repeat certain parts which made her smile and laugh. She would dance across the room around tables and even on top of them. She grabbed the man sitting alone who had not joined in on the fun and found him firmly planted in his chair. His face shadowed, but she let him go instantly when she made out his eyes. She knew those eyes. After letting go she went back to the floor turning her attentions back to the rest of those still sober enough to dance. 

She ended her song and looked back to the corner. Loki, who she was sure it had been, was gone. She hadn't thought to see him here. He didn't seem the type. 'I saw prince Loki.' She told her sister who darted her eyes up to look at Cephera. She was losing her current arm wrestle. When her hand hit the bar she growled. Seraphina hated losing. "We should go get some rest," Cephera said out loud smiling around her. "Thank you for letting us stay," She said politely. 

"Come back again sometime ladies." The barkeep offered. 

"Oh I will!" Seraphina said. She hadn't drank enough to get drunk. They left feeling excited and happy, but Cephera was also feeling nervous about the fact prince Loki had been there. Would he tell his father about their improper visit to such an establishment. It was becoming clear to Cephera that women were not equals in this realm. Not the same way they were back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Loki woke early and dressed. He joined his family for breakfast and found the twins there as well. He said nothing to them and was still not sure how to take what he had seen the night before. It was the most idiotic, dangerous, confusing, and absurd display he had ever witnessed. In fact, when he woke he thought he might have dreamt it. He couldn't figure out how they had managed to tame an entire room of horny, drunk, rowdy men without getting raped or worse. He didn't even know if anyone would believe him if he said anything, but clearly the younger of the two was worried. She was glancing at Loki never actually looking his way as if she was trying to gage his mood. 

Loki set a passive 'don't give a shit' face for her to look at. Two days was all they had spent there and already they were proving to be trouble. They could have gotten into so much trouble the night before and his father would have been held accountable for it. They had no respect for the realm they were in and it angered Loki. Sure he wasn't the golden child between himself and Thor. He enjoyed his mischief which sometimes caused strife among people, but he was their prince. These girls were nothing in this kingdom. 

"I promised you girls we could visit the beaches today, would that please you?" Thor asked them beaming a bright smile.

"Sounds good. Anywhere would be fine with me." Cephera replied taking her glances from Loki to look at Thor. 

"I'd be happy with going home." Seraphina mumbled, but everyone still heard her. The older one was quite rude and honest, in an almost insulting kind of way. 

"Sera!" Cephera exclaimed glaring at her sister. 

"Sorry I don't like new places," She said sitting back and crossing her arms. 

"It is your duty to learn about other people and cultures. For once can you please remember who will take the throne when father steps down." Cephera pleaded. 

"I wish you could take the damn thing. You're already good with people." Seraphina told her pursing her lips together. 

"And what about if I died, you'd still need to learn these things." Cephera pointed out. Loki watched Seraphina's face pale. 

"Don't talk about dying. You know I hate that." Seraphina growled. Apparently it was a touchy subject. Loki found this interesting considering she took her sister to a tavern full of burly, horny, intimidating men, but yet feared for her safety. 

"Well if you'll all excuse me I have lessons to attend to this morning. Have fun at the beach." Loki told them standing from his chair. He gave a polite bow before departed. He had no time for them this morning. He had studies he needed to get to in the library followed by hands on practice with Amora. 

He could hear the talking still being had as he left and found solace in the silence of the hallway. He followed the long halls deep into the palace util he hit the massive library. Himself and Thor had been given a key to its most sacred rooms when they were younger, but only Loki ever put use to his. He was sure Thor had either forgotten about his or threw it aside on purpose. Thor was not a scholar. He was not the ever dutiful student Loki was. Loki was always striving to make himself better in everything he did where as Thor was just stumbling through life. 

Thor would always be outside as a child playing sword fighting with sticks while Loki would sit in the grass and read. Loki only trained how to fight to calm the whispers of his sorcery. There was a lot of honor in becoming a great warrior, it was something all Asgardian men were born for. Those who chose to stick to books instead of the battlefield were looked down upon and saw as weak. Those who practiced sorcery, better thought of as a woman's profession, were seen even lower. The fact that Loki was a prodigy in the art of magic caused him a reputation to be feared. Loki had to work hard to get his respect, but his came from mostly fear for his brilliant mind and his mischief where as everyone practically kissed Thor's feet. 

It had always been that way growing up. Thor would do something, no matter how stupid, and everyone was amazed by it and Loki would do something not normally done by a male and it was frowned on. Frigga was the only one to understand that Loki was just different. She always encouraged him to follow his heart and Loki loved magic and studies of the intellectual kind. He loved her more than life itself for her faith in his abilities. She was what gave him the courage to continue on the path when he was but a small boy. She showed him the first of his magic.

Loki found his favourite spot perched on a wide ledge meant to hold plants near the windows, but he preferred to sit there instead. His slim frame making it easy to fit. He had filled his arms full of books along the way to the back of room. He settled himself on the ledge his legs stretched out in front of him and his back nestled to the wall. He opened a massive book of spell theory he had been meaning to read since last year, but hadn't gotten around to it. 

(Thor)

Thor rode to the beach with not just the two princess's, but also his three best friends and the Lady Sif, who Seraphina had spotted in the garden and invited along. It seemed Seraphina had a certain respect for Sif after their first meeting. Thor was a little unsettled with the situation of Sif and her passion to learn to fight. He had known Sif for quite some time and when he recently found out about her attraction to him it had been strange and flattering. 

Sif herself belonged to a pristine noble family of great note so her dreams of being a warrior were not a happy one for anyone involved. Thor was not sure how he felt about her enthusiasm for the art. She was a beautiful woman and he hated to see her hands become hard and calloused from holding a weapon. He hated to see her face grow weary and battle-worn. He may not hold the same affection for her as she did him, but he liked her. Loki, he knew, had secret affection for her, but Sif never gave Loki so much as a glance in Thor's presence. 

Thor felt bad for Loki on this. There were two women Thor knew loki to hold greater affections for and that was Sif and the temptress Amora. Both women not willing to give Loki any amount of their time aside from what they needed to. Sif only greeted Loki because he was a prince and Amora because she taught him. He had heard Loki speak of many frustrating tales of Amora's flirty, teasing ways and warned Loki many times to move on. Alas, Loki was determined to have one of them by his side. 

Thor watched the females as they separated away from the guys to run down the sands. Cephera twirling and laughing as she went. Her sister was just trying to keep up with her while Sif seemed to be trying to talk to Seraphina. "Nothing like a nice day on the beach with three beautiful women," Fandral said smiling wide. His eyes sparkling as he watched the females. 

"Take care how you treat the princess's. We do not want to insult them." Thor cautioned. Fandral had a way with words, but he also tried too hard to impress sometimes. 

"They are very pretty." Volstagg added fondly. Of the three he was the least likely to insult anyone, he was gentle of heart and of voice. He enjoyed food above most things and was not a man to seek pleasure with just any woman. Hogun was the quietness of them all, but he was also big on observing. When he wasn't speaking he was watching closely. He was also very polite to women, but he also came off as cold because of his quiet demeanour. Thor agreed with them. The girls were very pleasing to the eye, Sif included. 

Thor hadn't paid much mind to Sif before. Yes; he knew her, had grown up around her as her family was close to his own, but he'd never really taken the time to really look at her. Now he did. Her long blond hair was being blown in the wind and the angle her face was on made it difficult to see her eyes, but she was talking excitedly with the elder princess and somehow he just knew it was about fighting. 

Thor couldn't help but smile as he now thought of the rumours of Sif's attraction to him. He had noticed her hanging around more often and had pushed the rumours away as she started to insist she wanted to be trained as a warrior. Now he wondered if they were actually true. Thor had never tired courting a woman. He dallied with many women in his rooms, but never had he connected with anyone on a more serious level. It was all just for fun. He looked to Sif again and considered what it might be like to have her at his side. Surely he could convince her to give up the path she was trying to travel. After all, he would not be so closely associated with a woman who broke traditions, still it could not hurt to have her as a friend. 

Thor and the warriors three had nearly caught up to the girls now. Sif and Seraphina talking and Cephera had disappeared. Thor looked about concerned a moment only to see her waist deep, clothes and all, in the waters splashing about in laughter. She was easily amused that one. "Come on the water's so nice on such a hot day!" She called to everyone. Seraphina was now looking out at her sister and to Thor's immediate shock her sister pulled her simple dress over her head to stand in nothing more than her underwear. Her breasts free for viewing and she didn't seem to care. 

"Come on," She said to Sif. Sif's face flushed and she shook her head. Seraphina didn't take her rejection of the offer. She took hold of Sif and began forcing the girl out of her dress. "Come on. You can leave on your underdress," She said. "There is nothing more refreshing then letting loose once and awhile." 

"Perhaps we should ..." Thor began. 

"You too. Undress, all of you. Live a little, it's just a swim. If you're too shy you can always be like my sister and go in with all your clothes on." Seraphina challenged and the boys exchanged glances. None of them looked to want to back down and so they stripped down to absolutely nothing. Sif had been wormed out of her dress and was left in a white silk underdress. She covered herself her face burning. 

It wasn't until Thor held out his hand to her. "Perhaps a little fun is not a bad thing. I promise we will behave accordingly." He assured her. He watched her think about it and looked to the other two female's who were now joined by the other males. Finally, she nodded. 

"This is something they seem used to doing," Sif said trying to ease the tension. 

"So it would seem." Thor agreed. He was not ashamed of his body and was amused to see Sif glancing at him from time to time and he helped her into the gentle waves. 

"I am glad you joined us Lady Sif. Though I had not expected to be in such a state of undress I must admit it is a little freeing." Thor couldn't help but laugh almost boyishly. 

"It is." She agreed and smiled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seraphina led in the midday sun letting it dry her off. She had, at one point, removed her underwear and gave them a toss to shore and now she lounged in the sand stark naked. Fandral was to her left doing the same and Sif was on her right. Cephera was still in the water splashing about, which was not unusual. 

"You have to be fearless and confident in all that you do." Serpahina was saying to Sif. "If an enemy were to find you in a state of undress would you stand there trying to cover your body or would you ignore your nakedness and defeat him?" She asked turning her head to look at the blond girl who was still a shy woman. Seraphina was never a shy girl. She had no problem with knowing who she was or what she wanted. 

"I suppose I would fight." Sif replied. 

"Little moments like this you need to find that confidence within yourself and over time it will become second nature." Seraphina smiled. 

"I agree Lady Sif. Perhaps we can come here again tomorrow, the three of us and we can practice." Seraphina sat up and cracked the back of her hand hard against the mans hip. He yelped in surprise. 

"Don't be a pervert." She warned him. 

"I was only trying to help," He said innocently, but she didn't buy it. She knew his type. The kind with the polite manners and the brilliant smile that made girls swoon. They were players and Seraphina had known her share of players. 

"I will hit you again. I'll hit you so hard I'll leave a mark that the next girl you bed will ask about." She was looking down at him and he was glancing down to her chest.

"That sounds rather kinky and I'm willing to try new things." He flirted. Seraphina gave him a glare before turning her attention back to Sif. 

"Know thy enemy as well. Depending on what you know it can make or break your battle." Seraphina told her reaching a hand behind her and trailed her fingertips down Fandral's side lightly. "Use what you know and make them putty in your hands." She watched Sif blush as Fandral sat up his length standing at attention. 

"I feel I'm being slightly used here, and not in a way I'd prefer," He said with almost playful indignation. He got to his feet and left to join Thor and the others who were man wrestling in the sand, still naked. Sif laughed. 

"I think he was embarrassed," She said. 

"He'll get over it." Seraphina replied waving it off. 

"You're not a maiden then?" She asked. 

"Ha, hell no. Not since I was 16. Virtue is overrated. You could give the man of your dreams first crack and he could be fucking a different woman the next day. I say to hell with it and fuck the first guy that made my thighs moist and learn to use them instead of getting used instead." Sif looked somewhat startled by Seraphina's confession. "Look at my sister. She's never known a mans touch in any way. Not even a kiss. She chooses that, but as a result she comes off as childlike. She has never shown interest in it before. When men have approached her in the past she became a flustered fool. Sure she can talk to them fine, but once they make their intentions clear she shuts down. I like being in control of how I feel and what I do. If you want to become a warrior here, it will be difficult to get a man to take you seriously. Being in control of your own sexuality and your confidence will help boost you along in life." She shrugged. "At least that's my opinion." 

"And what would your sister say on the subject?" Sif looked intrigued. 

"Cephera would say that your virtue is something you can only give once. Give it to someone you care deeply for. Really if you like you could offer yourself to the man of your current desires." She turned her head to look down at Thor who had just thrown Hogun down into the sands. 

"I couldn't," Sif said knowing right away what she meant. 

"Why not. Even if you didn't get a relationship out of it at least you would have experienced something you want, with a person of your choosing. You'd always know you chose to give your 'maidenhead' to him no matter how many men graced your bed after. What's the harm is a little causal sex? As long as it stays discrete there is absolutely nothing wrong with exploring your inner sexual goddess." Sif was still shaking her head, but Seraphina could tell she was at least thinking on what she said. 

"What do you mean 'maidenhead'? You say it like its a joke." Sif was still shaking her head.

"Well if your anatomy is like my own, which I suspect it is, it's bullshit that a girl NEEDS to bleed with her first sexual encounter. Bleeding occurs when you are not properly excited and lubricated before you're entered. Normally a man can't be bothered with such tasks as properly preparing a woman when it's his first time with her." Seraphina was half grinning.

"I didn't realize." She replied.

There was silence between them after that. Seraphina liked Sif. She had potential in her that drew Seraphina in. Seraphina had very few friends, but she'd like to have Sif as one. They held the same interests and Seraphina saw her as someone she could help out. Her modesty and shyness would have to go, but Seraphina could work with that. 'Are you corrupting her?' Cephera asked in her mind. 

Seraphina smiled. 'I guess maybe a little.' She replied and smiled out toward the water were Cephera was shaking her head. 

(Cephera)

Strange noises woke Cephera up late that night. She found her bed empty of her sisters presence and got up from bed. She wasn't worried about where he sister was, but she was curious as to what that noise was. It seemed to be coming from above her room somewhere. She walked outside in her pink coloured night gown and looked up. High above her was a balcony and she was sure the noises were coming from there. "Hello!?" She called up into the nothingness. 

There was no answer. Curiosity would be the death of her someday. She ventured back through her room and out into the hallway. Her nightgown flowing along her legs as she walked briskly down to the end and turned the corner to find the stairs. She traveled up the stairs in a hop. Even at this hour she was feeling chipper. Their entire day had been spent at the beach until they moved back to the palace and to the coliseum where Sif learned a few training moves after a little bit of arguing. 

Up on the next floor she passed many closed doors and as she came to the end she could now hear the noises she heard earlier. They were coming from another narrow staircase that spiralled up. She followed them all the way to the top to find a single closed door. A tower, she realized. The sounds were louder now and it was the sound of shattering and thuds. She knocked hard. 

The sounds stopped abruptly and the door came open a moment later. Loki was stood in a casual tunic and pants. He looked ruffled. His hair slightly messy instead of the usual slicked back. "What do you want?" He asked her. She could tell he was trying to hold back his irritation, but he was failing miserably. 

"I woke up and heard noises up here. I was curious as to what was causing them," She said. 

"I am sorry to have woken you." He replied and literally closed the door in her face. Startled and annoyed Cephera knocked again. The door opened as if he had been waiting. "You should go back to bed." He told her. 

"I can't. I'm wide awake now and as you're the cause you could at least satisfy my curiosity." She told him giving him the sweetest look she could muster. He looked at her before looking her over. With a sigh he opened the door wider. 

"If you insist," He said and gestured for her to enter. She did so with no hesitation. Once inside she couldn't help but look around. A large desk just near the large oval window, tons of bookshelves on the curved walls filled with many books of all sizes, a fireplace on her left and a long table full of broken glass to her far right. The ceiling was very high up and graced with wooden beams. Cephera thought it might be fun to sit on them looking down. 

"I like this room," She said more to herself than to him. He was no longer standing near her; he was now brushing the glass off the table into a large basket full of more glass. "What on earth were you doing?" She asked. He looked at her and gave her a contemptuous look. 

"I was practicing my aim." He told her and said no more than that. Cephera eyed the table. Clearly the glass had been his aiming tools, but what was he throwing at them?

"How many glass items have you broken?" She asked approaching and looking down into the basket. 

"I have lost count, but as many as I need to until I have perfected my method." He replied. His tone was cold and she could tell he only answered her to shut her up. She gave him a curious look tilting her head and putting a finger to her lips in thought. He sighed at her. "I will only demonstrate this once," He said to her clearly irritated this time. 

He waved an arm and she heard him mumble something. Five empty glass jars of different sizes appeared separated with a nice bit of space. He walked back to where she currently stood and stretched his arms out to force her back a few steps. Loki bent his head down and closed his eyes concentrating. Finally, he chanted a quick spell and tossed, in quick succession, five ice daggers. He took out four out the five jars on the first try, growled and quickly took out the last.

Cephera was impressed. She knew how to use magic, but she wasn't very good. She had to work for her magic. She had the potential, but it didn't come to her as naturally as her sisters did. Although her sister's power was limited to the Mechanovian magic of manipulation of all things run by energy. Cephera wasn't bound to just a small assortment of spells. She could learn many and already had, but she was still learning. Finding teachers for the art that expanded outside the realm of Mechanova was difficult. 

"Wow. That was great," She said giving a small clap and she got a glare in return. 

"I missed one." He growled moving back to the table and cleaning up the glass. 

"Yeah one out of five, big deal. That was great." Cephera didn't understand why he was being so hard on himself. 

"Missing one means it was not perfectly delivered and so it was not great it was subpar." He growled again, but not so much at her this time. 

"How long have you been practicing?" She asked taking in his ruffled look once more. He was defiantly a handsome man or boy. Whatever they saw him as here. 

"I woke a few hours ago and have been practicing ever since." He didn't look at her as he spoke. He seemed to be brooding over his 'subpar' attempt. 

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You'll get it." She tried to soothe him, but he turned and glowered at her. 

"Do not presume to tell me what to be. You do not know me." He hissed. He was moody this morning. 

"I'm sorry, but to be fair you haven't given me a chance too. You don't seem to like myself nor my sister much," She finally said back, her feelings were hurt and she felt a lump in her throat at his outburst. 

Loki snorted. "I've no want to waste my time on either of you. You hold no interest to me. I do what I have too to keep up appearance, but I am no babysitter." Cephera felt a small bubble of annoyance toward him build up. She set her jaw tight and looked him right in the face. His green eyes held only contempt and irritation toward her. 

"You'll never get far in life with that attitude. If you bothered to get to know us you'd see we have much in common." Before he could respond she said the same words he had to summon his ice daggers to summon her own. She threw the single dagger at him. It caught his shirt near the shoulder and pinned him to the wall. She left the room feeling nothing but hurt and agitation toward the younger prince. He was arrogant and cold. Two things Cephera was not. She instantly regretted getting angry with him, but at the same time felt he deserved it. 

When she finally arrived back in her room she found her sister still gone. Her sister was in a strange place missing in the middle of the night. That meant only one thing; her sister must be sleeping with someone else and most likely a male. Sighing Cephera climbed back under the sheets staring at the ceiling. The sun hadn't even broken the horizon yet and already she was having a bad day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that day Loki fumed all the way to his lesson with Amora. Amora was waiting and noticed his mood immediately. "Someone is having a rough day." She noted instantly which only served to earn her a glare. "Come now Loki, what causes you such distress?" She asked giving him a not so subtle coy look. 

Loki took a second, but found he was unable to hold back from telling her. He instantly began to rant about Cephera and her actions against him in his own tower that early morning. Amora laughed at the end. "It is not funny." He growled. 

"Yes it is. You're angry because you're slightly impressed by her," She said. 

"I am no such thing. She is an irritating child." He practically stomp across the room to claim the book they had been working from. 

"You lie very badly when you're still fuming." Amora told him sitting at the large table right next to him on the bench. Loki took note of her close proximity and his eyes flitted over at her and down to her cleavage. He quickly looked away again. 

"I will only admit I had not know she was proficient in magic," He said finally. He refused to say more. After Cephera had left him pinned to that wall he wanted to go after her and reprimand her for treating him that way, but he couldn't. She was a princess and even his father would laugh at his whining about such a thing. She was equal on the terms of status. He would not admit it out loud, but he perhaps did deserve her anger. The determination she had used to show him an ounce of who she was intrigued him. "Now teach." Loki growled at Amora trying to ignore the stirring in his breeches as her hand brushed his leg to come up and open the book. 

Loki was more than happy when his class was over. He made his way to the throne room where he knew Thor was getting ready to go off realm with the warriors three. When he entered he was annoyed to see both sisters there. "Loki?" Thor questioned looking to his brother confused. Loki had never tried to go with them off realm before. He'd gone with them to places across Asgard, but never off realm. He couldn't have been bothered with it, but he was becoming curious from these wild tales they would tell on their return. 

"Thor. I've decided to join you." He watched Thor shift almost uncomfortably. 

"Join us? That's preposterous," Fandral said and quickly shut up as he realized he'd said it out loud. 

"And what is that suppose to mean." Loki glowered. 

"Well it's just ... you're still learning defensive magic and you're rather ... unpracticed with fighting." Fandral tried to say and Loki got the hint. 

"You think me too weak to go yet you take these scrawny females?" Loki growled. 

"It is not like that brother. As a prince of Asgard we do not wish to see you come to harm, you need more practice is all." Thor tried to soothe him, but Loki was seething with anger and humiliation. 

"And I'm not going I was just seeing my sister off." Cephera added shrugging. 

"Seraphina has proven herself a fierce fighter already ..." Volstagg attempted. 

"I understand," Loki said his irritation evident. He turned and walked away from the group. He could hear them trying to say things to calm him, but he didn't want to hear it. 

He was halfway down the hallway when he heard the soft patting of bare feet behind him and he knew who it was. "I'm going to go reading on the cliffs if you'd like to join me." Cephera offered kindly. Loki didn't stop and he didn't look back. Her kind tone only irritated him more. 

"Leave me be." He demanded and to his relief she didn't follow him. She was annoyingly nice. He hated that about her and he was sure as time went on he would find other reasons to dislike the younger princess. 

XxX

Loki had woken from a well needed nap. It hadn't been that long since Thor left. The thought made Loki grow agitated once more. After doing a few things around his room he looked to his shelf. He pulled a book down for reading. He hadn't studied this one enough yet. He sat on his windowsill and opened it up. He got very little done as he was reminded of Cephera's offer. The cliff was a very calming place and Loki had read there from time to time. 

Against his normally better judgement he left his room book in tow. He took his horse and rode to the cliff side. He was sure she would hear him approaching. "Come to join me after all," Cephera said as he found her sitting propped up by a tree overlooking the vast ocean. After spending some time in his room calming down he had decided he didn't want to be alone. Frigga was attending with some other noble ladies and Odin was doing throne room duties. With Thor gone with the warriors three he was left with only her as his option. 

"I am simply bored do not read any deeper in to it than that. This is a peaceful place for reading and reading is all I intend to do." He told her firmly. He saw the slight smirk that appeared on her face a moment before she turned her attention back to her book. "I suppose you are reading some silly book spouting love stories." He commented taking a seat a ways across from her against a different tree. 

"Nope. A simple spell book actually." She replied holding it up for him to see. Loki gave it a brief glance and nodded. 

"Enjoy." Was all he said after. He settled in and opened his own book. It was actually an alchemy book. It was advanced of course. 

"What are you reading?" She asked. Loki took a moment to turn it so she could see it. "Potion making. I've never tried that before. We have very little things in the way of magic lessons and potion making back home." She told him with a frown.

"Then how is it you know how to use magic?" He looked at her and awaited her answer. 

"There are a small amount of books brought in by traders. Our kind are usually born with a certain type of power. My sister was born with the gene, but it seems I was not. It's why I can never be heir to the throne. I can learn magic of all kinds though I just haven't had anyone who could teach me." Loki saw the hopeful look that crossed her face as she stared back at him. 

"I am conversing with you, do not push your luck." He warned her and saw her grin before she looked back down to her book. A good hour passed before Loki looked up to her again. Her book hadn't seemed to move. Had she even turned a page? "What are you doing?" He asked her. She looked at him that same smile still on her face. 

"Reading." She replied plainly with a confused shrug.

"You're a very slow reader then." He noted. 

"Oh no. It's just it's in Asgardian language and I don't read it fluently. So I'm teaching myself as I go." Loki was perplexed by the eagerness she spoke with. She seemed very happy to learn this way. Loki sighed and got up. He moved to her and she watched him slightly confused. 

"Scoutch over." He told her. She did leaving him some trunk to lean on. He sat beside her cross-legged and took the book from her. He settled the book half on his lap and half on hers as she too changed her seated position. "You see this here." He pointed to the accent above the first letter of one of the words.

"Yes." She responded. 

"Words beginning in this fashion are usually your primary word for your enchantment." He explained. 

"Ok." She was also leaned forward now paying attention. Loki continued to explain what she was looking at and found that time had gotten away from them. She was a fast learner as she quickly picked up on the words she was viewing, but her pronunciation of them needed some fine tuning. They noticed the late hour only when their light began to disappear. 

"We should head back," He said. "Did you ride here?" Considering her first horseback ride he had a feeling he knew the answer. 

"I walked." She smiled again and shrugged. 

"Come. We missed dinner and I am sure my parents have been wondering what has happened to us. We'll ride my horse back." Loki stood and began to walk away. 

"Thanks. See ...," She said making him pause to look back at her. "I'm not so bad to hang around." She finished once she knew she had his attention. 

"Once again do not press your luck." He responded, but as he turned his back to her again he grinned. 

(Cephera)

Her day had gotten better at least. She felt bad for him. He clearly was the outcast of the group. The little brother who tried hard to fit in. She didn't express those thoughts to him though. She felt it would only serve to alienate him from her that much more. She wanted to be his friend. She enjoyed Asgard and she enjoyed meeting new people. 

She was soaking now in a hot bubble bath. When herself and Loki had arrived back at the palace they got some pleasant smiles from the Queen and King. They were happy they were getting along, but Cephera wasn't sure how long that would last. She knew very little about the younger prince, but he seemed very unpredictable. 

When her room door opened she assumed it was her sister as no one else would barge in that way. When her sister came right into the bathroom covered in some kind of muddy substance Cephera laughed. "What happened to you?" She asked when she managed to stop laughing. Her sister didn't look too bothered with it all the same. 

Her sister stripped down and Cephera jumped from the water before it could be soiled by whatever was seeping off her twin. "Hey I was enjoying that bath." Cephera frowned and huffed. 

"And now I'm enjoying it." Seraphina grinned as she relaxed back allowing the dirt to slowly soil the water. "It's just dirt and water Cephera. The place we went to was almost like a desert ... and then it started to rain and rain and soon we were all up to our wastes in this sludge." Seraphina told her. 

Cephera was by no means squirmy over dirt, but she wasn't about to get dirty now after just getting washed. "Fine enjoy my bath." Cephera pouted and walked back into the main room pulling on her nightgown over her still damp skin. She ventured out to her balcony to enjoy the night air. Had it been more private she would have gone out there naked. She began to sing softly to herself as she leaned on the thick stone enclosure and admiring the beautiful golden city. Their week was nearly up and she didn't want to return home yet. But she would have too; at least for a little while. 

Getting to know other realms was important. Mostly for her sister who would one day be queen and Cephera knew by staying there Seraphina would stay as well. It was not often you found one twin without the other. From what Cephera could tell Asgard was not as laid back as her home was. Everyone was very happy on her realm. Murder, rape, and theft was virtually non-existent. Of course from time to time something happened, but very quickly those people were taken care of. There was no such thing as mercy to the wicked in their kingdom. Death was the only solution which might account for their peace.

Of course there were always those who were jealous of the royal family. Those who sought to find a way to steal it for their own. However, due to the power that kept the realm itself alive being hereditary, taking the throne was not so easy, still they were careful.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cephera had found a beautiful spot just outside her room to sit and look over the magnificent city of Asgard. It was a wide ledge along the side of the wall just above her balcony. She would climb up there carefully each morning and sit and sing for a while. 

This morning was different. It was before breakfast and she had woken early. Her sister was once again not in her bed and Cephera couldn't help but wonder who's bed she had found to sleep in. She was singing as she watched the sun rise. "Out here again?" It was Loki who spoke and he startled her enough to almost make her slip from her spot, but he grabbed her before she could. 

"Loki, you startled me," She said even though it was clear to him that he had. She hadn't spoken to Loki to any large degree since that day when reading. 

"I wasn't trying to." He told her and to her surprise he offered her an apple. She took it and smiled. 

"My favourite," She said. She wanted to ask how he knew, but decided not to. Loki was touchy. Less was more with him it seemed. She was surprised he was there at all. He joined her to sit on the ledge and she looked at him curiously. 

"I've been thinking," he began drawing her attention to him more. "you said that you don't have access to learn much magic where you're from. It's clear you have talent in the art. I'm willing to show you some, but I have conditions." Cephera had turned to him her eyes slightly wide. She hadn't expected him to offer it or even consider it. 

"Conditions?" She asked tilting her head. 

"I'm still learning myself so my training of you must not interfere with my own training." Cephera nodded. She wouldn't bother him about it. "And training for some spells can be rough. I won't be a pleasant teacher. I will not be gentle with you and you might sustain injuries." Cephera laughed shocking Loki to peer at her oddly.

"That's it?" She replied after her laugh died. 

"Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly ..."

"I did. Look magic is used in combat just like it's used for everyday purposes. Pain is temporary, knowledge lasts a lifetime." She saw a strange appreciative look pass over his usually stern looking features. "I'm not afraid to learn magic because it might hurt. I'm sure if I were to need that magic in combat my enemy would show me no mercy." 

"You are not the spoiled, prissy brat I thought you to be." He remarked. 

"Thanks ... I think," She said and gave another short laugh before biting into her apple. Cephera was trying to contain her exuberant excitement over this new opportunity. She was excited to learn more magic and also excited to learn more about the younger prince. She enjoyed making friends and since she had come there she had been unable to make one of him. Now was her chance. 

Loki stood. "Your sister is not to accompany you or watch while we train. I don't like an audience," He said sternly. 

"That's fine. She'd probably find it boring anyway." Cephera replied standing as well. 

"Yes it would seems taverns and naked swimming are her thing." Cephera cracked a half ashamed smile and looked away.

"You heard about the swimming." She said. She already knew he knew about the tavern. 

"Thor tells me everything." Loki smirked, but said no more. She watched him vanish and then heard him call out from above. "Try not to kill yourself out there on that ledge." Cephera looked down. It was a long way down if she fell. 

"I'll be fine." She called back knowing that he was now on his tower balcony above her. 

(Loki)

Loki walked back into his tower and sat down at his desk. There, he had done it. He had gone back and forth between the decision to extend her the invite or not and finally decided that despite his irritation with her childish ways she had talent and it was being wasted. 

He could see she wanted to learn. Could see she would be much like him and study hard and be attentive. She had a passion for it and Loki felt almost obligated to help her. Not only did it make him look good for taking her under his wing, but it also would get his father off his back about being nice to them. It was clear they would be allowed to travel back and forth if they so choose. No doubt the room she had been given would become a permanent thing for when she was visiting. 

Loki had decided that having a protege would earn him respect from others who studied magic. He wanted those around him to realize that he was the go to for magic lessons and that no one was better. It was true he had many teachers, but eventually Loki outgrew their intellect. Surpassing even their knowledge of the arts. Amora was his latest teacher and he had no doubt at some point he would surpass her as well. Soon he would have to seek out old texts to learn even ancient, long forgotten magics just to keep his mind occupied as no one else in all the realms would be able to show him something new. This was his dream. He wanted to excel in this where he had failed in so many other things. The sun was almost up and breakfast would be served. Loki made a scrawled note in his journal and left to eat. 

XxX

"You've invited her to learn magic with you?!" Amora said surprised by the news he just told her at the end of their lessons. 

"You sound so surprised," He said back.

"Well you spoke so irritably about her since she got here so it does come as a surprise. Tell me Loki how long will you train her before you can't keep your hands off her." Amora winked at him and Loki growled. 

"She is not my type. I've no intension nor have I had any thoughts about bedding her." Loki told her. It was true. The girl was attractive, but she simply didn't meet Loki's usual tastes. He enjoyed less childlike women. Cephera was still a girl not yet blossomed into a woman and far too innocent for his tastes. Loki was already in his fourth century and Cephera was only in her second. For their kind at that age they were both considered children. Though Loki was considered more an adolescent. She was much too young for him to dabble with. He enjoyed older women with experience. 

"And what is your type Loki?" Amora asked fluttering her lashes at him and giving him a sultry look. Loki being the fool he was walked right into this trap. He moved forward toward her never taking his eyes off her. 

"You know my type. Strong, beautiful, confident and well versed where other matters are concerned." He told her in a flirting manner. He should have seen it coming, but of course he was too hopeful to. 

"Well ...," She said allowing him to get only a few steps from her. "It's been a long day and it's time for me to return home. Until tomorrow young prince." With that she turned and walked away. Loki went from excited to glaring in a few mere moments. He knew she was a tease and yet he still allowed her to get away with it. Even if she was 100 years older than him she was playing with fire. Loki growled loudly and spied a servant girl passing by. 

"Stop." He ordered her. She did. Loki recognized her. He'd had her before. "Come please your prince." He ordered. She smiled and nodded stepping into the room. Loki took her fast and hard making her cry out in pleasure. Every time she cried out or moaned he pictured it being Amora being fucked against this wall. He withdrew and allowed the girl to finish him off with her well practiced mouth. When she was done she smiled with a bow, fixed her dress and left. 

Loki fixed his own clothes and sighed heavily. One day Amora would know what it felt like to be fucked by him. She would moan just as the servant girl had. She would call out his name in pleasure and she would be his. 

(Seraphina)

It was long past dawn now, but Seraphina was having such a good time. "Like this?" She said to her current lover and teased her clit with her thumb. Sif cried out panting. Seraphina had already made the girl cum for her three times and was working on a forth. That day on the beach had been interesting and Seraphina knew Sif was shy and so she made her an offer. 

She offered to show Sif how to learn her own body while gaining pleasures of it herself. To give her confidence in her movements where intimacies were concerned. Sif longed to have the prince Thor, but she feared not being good enough for him. Not having what it takes to satisfy him. Sif was uncomfortable touching Seraphina in return, but the princess was ok with that. Seraphina had another lover as well as she enjoyed men much more than she enjoyed women. 

"Talk to me Sif. Let loose your tongue and tell me what you want." Seraphina instructed her. 

"Yes. Like that." Sif panted and mewled again when Seraphina increased the pressure. 

"Pretend I'm Thor. What would you enjoy having him do right now?" Seraphina asked her smiling. 

"I don't know." Sif panted and Seraphina stopped what she was doing. 

"That's not the right answer. Try again and I'll continue, you want to orgasm again don't you." She knew she did. She had this woman so sexually aroused now that she couldn't possibly say no. 

"Don't stop." Sif pleaded rocking her hips. 

"Answer my question." Seraphina ordered. 

"His tongue. I'd like to feel his on me." She almost yelled it she was so frantic to meet her end now. Seraphina grinned and brought her face down taking in the scent of this overly aroused woman. The first touch of her tongue had Sif moaning loudly and pushing her hips toward Seraphina's mouth. The princess licked and sucked the screaming girls clit until Sif had a handful of Seraphina's hair and legs locked around her as she came. Her entire body spasming and shaking powerfully in the wake of her ecstasy. 

Seraphina inserted her two longest fingers inside Sif. "Soon Thor will have his cock in here and you'll scream for him too." She told Sif who was catching her breath and looking down at her.

XxX

It was supper hour before she finally rejoined her sister. "Where do you keep disappearing to at night?" Cephera asked eyeing her suspiciously. Cephera didn't usually ask such things, but she could understand why she would now. 

"I have a couple of people here I'm dallying with." Seraphina replied with a wink. 

"I knew it," Cephera said rolling her eyes. "Who?" She asked curious. "Although I think I already know at least one."

"And who do you think?" Seraphina asked in return. 

"Fandral." Cephera replied and Seraphina grinned. Her sister knew her all to well. Fandral was a little arrogant when it came to his bedroom skills and for Seraphina he was a conquest. The look on his face when she showed up the day after the beach and was the one to totally subdue him was priceless. She rode him like a stallion never letting him take the lead asserting her dominance quickly. He hadn't complained. 

"That's number one." Seraphina agreed. She saw Cephera begin to think. 

"You rarely take two male lovers at a time so the other is female." Cephera deducted and Seraphina nodded. "But we don't know any females aside from the Queen and the Lady Sif." Cephera furrowed her brow thoughtfully and then finally ... "Oh Seraphina you didn't?!" She said shocked. "Lady Sif?! Really?" Seraphina grinned. 

"Sort of. Not so much lovers I'm more like a teacher to her, but still fun nonetheless." Seraphina replied proud of her accomplishments.

"Have you no boundaries? The woman's an innocent." Cephera tisked. 

"Not for long. If I keep things going soon she'll be riding the golden prince in no time." Seraphina boasted.

"You're just like father." Cephera groaned. "Always looking for new conquests."

"Well one of us needs to have some fun and a little sexual deviance." Seraphina remarked shaking her head at her younger twin. 

"Sometimes I'm happy I'm your sister. If I was a friend and not a blood relation I can only imagine what you'd try to get me to do." Cephera pulled a hand threw her hair. 

"One day little sister you'll come to me for advice and I'll have plenty to give." Seraphina assured her grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those not following me through Facebook, tumblr or other means my novel is coming along wonderfully and is almost completed for its rough draft. Cannot wait to get into the editing! Thanks for all the continued support. You guys are my rocks and my motivation to continue writing!!! I would have never made it so far without all of you.

Chapter 8

Cephera had spoken to Loki over breakfast and even though she was going home early in the morning he wanted her to meet him in his current training room after his lessons with Amora. She was excited. She was more than excited she was elated and having trouble not dancing on her toes. 

Her sister was wryly looking at her though her less than excited eyes. "I don't like him," She said. "He's cold, arrogant, sometimes borderline rude, selfish." Seraphina was trying to find new things to describe the younger prince. "He reminds me of misery waiting to happen." She finished. 

"Well I think it's absolutely wonderful of him to take time out to show me magic." Cephera defended him. "That's not selfish at all."

"He's not doing it for you. He's doing it to shut up his father. You'd do well to remember that. He's not your friend sister. He's a conniving misfit." Seraphina replied. 

"I'm training with him and that's final," Cephera finally said sternly. 

"Whatever. It's your decision, but don't forget what I said. He's not doing it to help you, but to help himself." Seraphina shrugged and watched as Cephera waved goodbye. Cephera tried her very best to not let anything bring her down. She tried living life to the most she could get and that meant very little brooding and being open minded about the things around her and the people. 

She made her way to the rooms she knew to be the ones where Loki practiced with the sorceress Amora. She hadn't met Amora. She had seen glimpses of her. She was very beautiful with her golden hair and tall lithe body. Cephera couldn't help but look when she saw her throughout the week. 

She stopped at the doorway to the room and peered in giving a soft knock to the exterior of the door to alert the two people inside of her presence. Amora was standing with Loki speaking with him and when she turned her beautiful bright blue eyes scanned her from head to toe. Loki had mentioned today would be talking only and so she was wearing an elaborate dress of golden lace and blue silks. 

Amora approached her with an appreciative smile and an elegant sway. "So you are the Princess Cephera," Amora said her smile changing to a coy almost flirty one. She extended a hand for a shake. Cephera took it and gasped in shock as Amora pulled her forward and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was brief, but she noticed the look she gave Loki after she'd done it. "You taste as sweet as you look." Amora told her making her blush as Amora licked her lips. "It was nice meeting you at last." Amora waved as she left the room. Cephera remained speechless not even able to greet the woman properly. 

"My apologies. She enjoys men and woman." Loki told Cephera; his tone had changed. He was aroused by Amora's actions. 

"I'm afraid I do not return the sentiment," Cephera said awkwardly. 

"I'll let her know so that it doesn't happen again." He assured her. "Shall we get started." He made a gesture to the table where he laid out some books. Cephera sat down her face still flushed. "I've decided to start very basic." He explained. "You are going back to your realm tomorrow for a while and I want you to take this journal I composed for you last night and learn how to read these tomes." Cephera felt flattered that he had gone through such lengths for her. "Today I will spend teaching you how to read some basic stuff." She nodded and he joined her across the way. 

They spent a couple of hours going over some basic placing of words. He was patient with her and she slowly found herself able to actually make out stuff on the pages quicker. The time with him was well spent. He wasn't at all how she thought he might be. She expected him to maybe raise his voice at her if she took too long getting the hang of some things, but he hadn't at any point done that. He drew his fingers over the page elegantly to point out all the stuff she'd need to get the hand of reading the language. 

"You're a fast learner." He commented sounding relieved. "I thought so from our first lesson on the hillside." He added. "When you return it will be very fruitful I think. Your training should prove interesting."

"Thank you for the opportunity, no matter your reasons for them." She replied remembering what her sister had said. Loki raised an eyebrow from across the way. 

"What do you mean?" He inquired. 

"My sister insists you only do this for yourself. To quiet your fathers tongue and make yourself look good for the deed." Cephera admitted. Had her sister been there she would have easily told Loki it on her own. 

"And what do you think?" He asked leaning his elbows on the table. 

"I think she's right ..." Loki grinned. "But I think over time you'll see that we could be friends." Loki seemed a little taken back by this. 

"Do not get your hopes up. Even those I call friends I am not truly close too." He admitted to her waving his hand at her. "I've no need for anymore friends. Your sister is correct. Does this make you any less eager to learn?" He asked keeping his eyes steadily on her. 

"No. I want to learn." She insisted. 

"Good." He grinned. "You've picked up a enough today. Study that book the rest of the day and take those with you as well. When you return we will begin to preform some lesser spells and gage your strengths and weaknesses." Cephera nodded. 

"You won't regret this." She assured him smiling wide. 

"I certainly hope not. I hate having my time wasted." His words were made in a harsh tone, but she didn't let it get to her. He was a cold and harsh kind of guy, but he held other tones too. She was confident that someday they would be friends. 

(Loki)

Loki lay in his bed his arms causally behind his head. By daylight the twin princess's would be gone. She hadn't said how long she would be gone for, but at least he had some relaxing time though he actually looked forward to training her. He expected her to squirm, whimper and beg for lenience from him, but he would not give it. Something about having someone of his same station begging him to take it easy on her was exciting. 

She was attractive, but what he said to Amora was true. She was but a simpering child that he had no want or need to bed, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy hearing her beg for something. She didn't seem the type to take kindly to pain or harsh training no matter how much she thought she could handle. He was interested to see just how far he could push her before she got close to breaking. He couldn't break her, he'd look bad, but he could push her to her ultimate limits. 

Loki smiled in the darkness. Not many people saw his darkest side. The side that enjoyed watching people squirm and suffer. He didn't do truly bad things, but his mischief sometime borderlined malicious. He couldn't help it. Those who pissed him off paid the price and those who he saw as challenging also put themselves in a difficult spot with him. She wasn't a challenge nor had she pissed him off to a large degree, but she was something new. Like a horse needed breaking in. If she stuck with it he saw potential in her to become a great magic user and yes a part of him would love to see that and claim her as his creation. As a master of magic that taught such a meek girl how to be powerful. 

Loki rolled over at last as he finally began to get tired. He ran over the list of spells he would teach her first when she returned and he fell asleep still thinking about them. 

XxX

Both himself and Thor saw the two princess's off at the Byfrost accompanied by the warriors three and Sif. Cephera promised to return in a week and her sister also announced her pending return which Loki thought odd as she didn't seem to like it there, but he didn't question it. He didn't care. They were gone directly after the send off and by midday Loki was sitting out in the grass doing as he always did, reading. 

"Loki," Thor said announcing his presence. Loki looked up and watched as Thor sat beside him. "Beautiful day," Thor said smiling. Loki cocked an eyebrow at his brother. Why did Thor care about the weather?

"Yes lovely. You did not come here to just talk about the weather," Loki said to Thor knowingly. 

"You're right. I wanted to talk to you about Cephera." Thor admitted chuckling. 

 

"What about?" Loki asked turning his face toward the sky. 

"I wanted to commend you for your offer to her. That was nice of you." Thor told him slapping a hand to Loki's back as he did often. 

"Do not think me so charitable. The girl has no idea what's in store for her. I offer it to keep father off my back and to give me something to do, I don't do it for her." Loki replied scoffing at Thor's idiocy. 

"No matter your reasons Loki it surely has made her happier than when she first arrived and so it still counts toward doing something for her." Loki didn't like that train of reasoning. He didn't just do things without a reason. He didn't give without getting in return, it just wasn't how he worked. 

"See it as you like brother." Loki responded after a second. "The real test will be how long before she runs from this training." Loki smirked as a silly image of such an occurrence danced through his thoughts. 

"Now Loki, take it easy on her. She's a small fragile thing." Thor chided him. Loki scowled. 

"I will not. If she cannot enter this training seriously and ready for whatever I have for her then she is a waste of my good time." Loki stood. "She will receive my training with no special treatment." Loki added and left Thor where he was. He trudged across the grass insulted that Thor would think Loki should give her special treatment because she is a fragile princess from another realm. It was preposterous for Loki to even fathom. No one learns properly by being babied. He'd warned her of the pain he would cause her. Warned her he would not go easy on her and she accepted that. Should she ask for mercy he would remind her of her own words. 

It wouldn't start off painful anyhow, but as she grew into the harder spells it would. Especially the combat spells. There was only one way to practice combat spells and that was to have an opponent. Loki would be that opponent and she would be forced to face his wraith or suffer. He guessed that this was why Amora herself didn't challenge Loki on his combat magic as she didn't want to fight him and she was a smart woman for it. The princess had no idea what she was getting herself into, but for as long as she agrees she will be his student and if she survives she will become his first and finest protégé. 

Loki made it to his room where he buried himself in his books. Documenting spells he had yet to master and others he had not even yet tried. He hoped Cephera was studying back home. He hated to have to teach her everything when she got back. He didn't like to be held back and he hated not being listened to. If she was to be his student she would have to learn to do everything he expected of her. He hoped she was a fast leaner. That would make things go by much more quickly. So far she seemed to be. It suddenly occurred to Loki that the task he had set out for himself would take years of devotion on both their parts as there was so many different kinds of magic and so many spells to be learned. Even at his current age of 455 he hadn't even scratched the surface. Could he dedicate his time for centuries to train this girl? Loki felt a grin beam across his face. Of course he could. He had patience enough for it and as he thought before it was a good way for him to stay sharp on his magic and learn new things.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cephera sat with her legs crossed and a book open on them. The light breeze blowing by was nice in the warmth and the water was sparkling ... literally sparkling. Everything in Mechanova was made from magic. From the grasses that whistled when the wind would pick up, to the lakes and rivers extending to the Crystal forest and its trees literally made of crystals. 

She was reading the note book Loki had made for her. She was so thrilled about her training she hadn't shut up about it since she arrived home and her father had made her go outside to get away from her. He was happy for her, but her enthusiasm sometimes became too much to handle. 

"Hello princess." The male voice that spoke made Cephera's head shoot up quickly. She stared up into the handsome face of Krystoff Fevour, the son of Demos Fevour. Cephera felt her mood drop a notch. Krystoff had a reputation spoken among the young women of Mechanova, but nothing to prove the rumours. In fact, his entire family was one to watch out for. They were a very powerful family and no one would speak against them. Krystoff's father was the head of Cephera's fathers army. Her father kept him close, but didn't trust him fully. Demos's daughter Katarina also was untrustworthy. 

"Hello Krystoff," Cephera said smiling. He'd never done anything to harm her, but he wasn't so stupid. He sought her out often, but usually it wasn't in such a secluded area. She felt uncomfortable being alone with him so far from the town and the palace. 

"A beautiful day for reading," He said and took the liberty of sitting next to her his hip almost touching hers. 

"As always." She replied. The weather in Mechanova never changed. Magic saw to that. 

"Very true." He chuckled. He turned his dark eyes on her and she looked away quickly. "I believe you get more beautiful every time I see you princess." His compliment made a shiver run up her spine and not in a good way. Her father always told her to be polite to him, but do not give Krystoff a reason to think she was interested in him. Demos had not suggested having his son marry either of his daughters, but given the right chance he would and King Yorin had to tread lightly on the subject. He couldn't outright deny the man the opportunity, but he had no want to have any of Demos's family that close to the throne. 

"Thank you," Cephera said feeling more uncomfortable then she had only moments ago. It was no secret Krystoff had his sights set of her as of late. "My father said so just this morning." She lied to give his words less weight. She saw his quick facial expression change, but quickly revert back to the seemingly kind smile he had before. 

"What are you reading?" He asked leaning sideways closer to her. She closed her book. 

"Some silly spell stuff." She replied. She didn't need Krystoff knowing everything about her. 

"Ahh yes. I keep forgetting your disability," He said. She shook her head. Not being born with any natural magic and having to learn it all little by little was considered a disability in her kingdom. 

"I'm learning to deal with it." She replied. 

"Some people say that your disability will make it impossible for you to one day become queen." Krystoff told her. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder before speaking again. "I disagree. I think that with practice you could learn what is needed to become queen."

Cephera didn't like this conversation. "My sister is meant to be queen before me. I hate to think of a future where she is not among the living anymore and that I would ascend to the throne instead." She shifted her arm up to fix her hair, but in reality was just trying to get his hand off her. 

"Provided of course your sister has no children." Krystoff noted. 

"Listen to us," Cephera scoffed with a smile. "Talking about children, taking over the throne when we are still yet young and have plenty of life ahead of us to be worrying about such things." 

"Of course; you're right princess, what was I thinking?" He said shaking his head. He reached a hand over and took her hand in his. "I fear I must be going. It was a pleasure talking to you princess. I hope that we can do this again soon." He kissed the back of her knuckles before letting go, standing and with a smile he turned to leave. Cephera watched him go and only until he was out of sight did she wipe the back of her hand off of her dress like a child worried about cooties. 

XxX

"I swear if he ever touches you in a dishonorable manner I'll kill him." Seraphina growled grabbing a handful of bedsheets and tearing them. Cephera grabbed the bedsheets from her sister before she could do any large amount of damage. 

"You can't do that. You know what father says about them. Their family is not to be messed with." Cephera warned her. 

"Which is stupid as far as I'm concerned. Father is king he should be able to exile that family from our realm." Seraphina hated their family with a passion and it showed. 

"You know why he can't do that. He needs proof. Without proof it just looks like he's getting rid of the competition." Cephera reminded her. 

"Yes, but we are not the only ones who know that his family are corrupted."

"Even still he has friends in high places. Their father has great allies and our father cannot afford to have his allies turn against him for any reason." Cephera grabbed her sister by her shoulders to speak to her face-to-face. 

"Fine! But if he touches you in the wrong way I'll find a way to harm him. I'll make it look like an accident if I have too." Cephera sighed, but stopped arguing with her sister. There was no point. Seraphina was too riled up to calm her down completely. 

"So are you coming with me back to Asgard?" Cephera asked Seraphina. She had announced that she would, but Cephera wasn't sure if she had changed her mind. 

"Actually I think I am," Her sister said with a wink. 

"So are you and this guy getting serious or is this another one of your temporary flings?" She asked knowing what her sister was like for carrying on with lovers. 

"Oh we're both just having fun. We are not exclusive. He can sleep with whomever else he likes, but I still have work to do with Sif." Seraphina had led down on her back smiling up at the canopy above. 

"I still can't believe you've somehow convinced Sif to be more like you," Cephera said shaking her head. "It's almost a sin. She's such a nice, sweet girl." Cephera sighed still having trouble believing the two of them had something going. 

"Hey, I feel like that's an insult, it's not making her like me. I'm helping improve her confidence." Cephera rolled her eyes and led down next to her sister. Seconds later Cephera's room door opened and in walked their father. 

"Girl talk?!" He said incredulously. "And I wasn't invited!" He said with mock hurt. He flopped down on the bed making it bounce harshly. Their father was taller than any human and his skin was a light blue and his hair was actually made of blue flames. He was a broad man you just didn't mess with. The twins had taken after their human mother and looked completely human. A human woman was the only woman their father had been able to have children with, but he married her and he loved her. Even though the girls watched her grow old and die they all lived happily and cherished her life and the time spent with her in their younger years. She had died over 100 years ago. 

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like chase pretty servant girls?" Seraphina growled. 

"Done that already. I wanted to get the scoop on how you guys are liking Asgard." He said rolling to his side to give his daughters an interested and nosy look. 

"Asgard is wonderful!" Cephera beamed. 

"It's ok," Seraphina said. 

"Don't lie. She already has two lovers there," Cephera said teasingly. 

"Whatever, you've got the eyes for Prince Loki." Seraphina interjected snorting. 

"Really?!" Her father said turning his attention to his youngest. 

"I do not. He offered to be my teacher in magic." Cephera insisted blushing. 

"It's not a bad match you know." Her father said grinning. 

"Stop that. I don't have eyes for the prince." She told him her hands pulling at her skirt. When it came to men she didn't have any confidence like her sister and so guy talk with her father was rather embarrassing. 

"Yeah, yeah. Before long you'll be learning more than magic," Her sister said teasing her more. Cephera turned red and buried her face in her hands. 

"No I won't," She said behind those hands. Her father chuckled. 

"You two couldn't be more opposite for twins," He said in amusement. "And who are these two lovers of yours?" He asked turning his attention to his eldest. 

"No one of importance." Seraphina replied. 

"So that's a no to either prince?" He confirmed. Seraphina gave a nod as Cephera retracted her hands from her face, though it was still very red. 

"Ah well. I'll keep my fingers crossed over the next few centuries." He sighed and sat back up. 

"Is that what you're hoping for? A marriage between one of us to one of the Asgardian princes?" Cephera asked tilting her head to the side. 

"Of course it is. Political wise it's a smart move." Seraphina scoffed at Cephera. 

"Since when have you bothered to remember anything about politics?" Cephera asked raising and eyebrow. 

"I do catch something's. Having only two daughters he needs at least one of us to end up in a prestigious marriage." Seraphina gloated her knowledge and Cephera rolled her eyes. 

"Miracles happen." Their father commented on Seraphina's knowledge. Seraphina grabbed a small pillow and threw it at her father. He caught it laughing. "Well I'll leave you two back to your 'girl talk'," He said leaving the room with a smile still on his face. Despite his usual rudeness, provocative ways and his lack of dignity through his comments he was a wonderful father. 

When their mother was alive he lavished a lot of affection on her and her alone. He did not chase other woman and he enjoyed tucking the twins into bed and telling tales of old to them. He did a lot of their training himself. Fighting, politics, reading, writing many different languages. He gave them as much of his time as he could and when he couldn't he had the best teachers set to the task. Their mother had done all she could with the time she had. Teaching the girls to be graceful with proper manners. Though most of that stuff was lost on Seraphina, Cephera took a lot from those teachings.

"Would you marry either prince?" Cephera asked after a little while of just lying there.

"Hmmm. No. Maybe bed Thor." Seraphina replied with a sexy smirk. 

"Why not Loki?" Cephera asked sitting back up. 

"Too scrawny, arrogant, cold, shifty ... should I go on?" Seraphina asked eyeing Cephera. 

"You judge him too soon. You know nothing about him." Cephera sighed. 

"Neither do you." Her sister reminded her. "He looks like a heartbreaker to me. I'd be careful not to give him your heart Cephera. It's one thing to use him for sex; if you chose to, but it's another to let your heart attach to him if he's the kind who would wander. I doubt he has had many long term relationships, but I bet he's had plenty of sexual partners." Seraphina told her. 

"Sounds a lot like you only you've never had ANY long term relationships." Cephera commented pursing her lips. 

"Precisely. He's like me so I should know best that he will break your heart. And in my own defence I'm always up front with my lovers that I am not a relationship kind of girl and that I do not do exclusive." Cephera couldn't argue with that. Her sister was always truthful. 

"Well don't worry, I don't see him that way. He's a friend." Cephera told her sister. 

"Well, I hope it stays that way." Seraphina replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Seraphina woke early curled up next to Cephera. When at home, and Seraphina didn't have a bedmate, the twins shared Cephera's bed. It was something they did growing up for the comfort it brought them. They were often accompanied by their mother and sometimes even their father. With their mother gone now and the girls grown past the child years he no longer slept with them as it was weird. 

Seraphina slipped from the bed and pulled on a robe. Both girls usually slept naked. She exited the room to go to her own and get ready for the day. Halfway down the hallway Seraphina was sent sideways into the wall. Instantly she was in her fighting stance and grabbed at the servant whom had attacked her. The servant dodged the grab and landed a strike to Seraphina's side. Seraphina buckled sideways, but instead of letting the attack bring her down she allowed herself to drop to the floor and swiped out with her foot knocking the servant girl to her ass. 

Seraphina pounced quickly pinning the servant girl to the floor by sitting over her waist and grabbing her wrists holding them above her head. "Your movements are becoming quicker princess." The servant girl, Chia, said smiling. This was a thing Seraphina had started with all the servants. Everyone in Mechanova were born to be fighters. They were taught how to fight at young ages. Seraphina had told them to randomly attack her so she could hone her abilities for unexpected combat. 

"Thanks to all of you." She replied. Servants were not treated that same in Mechanova as they were in Asgard. They were respected and paid as the people they were. 

"I remember a time you held me down this way ... though the circumstances were different," Chia said winking. Seraphina grinned wide. She bent down close to the girls ear. 

"Maybe you'll find yourself there again." She told her licking the shell of her ear before flipping back to her feet letting Chia go. 

"Princess," She said bowing her respect. She walked away smiling and Seraphina continued on to her bedroom. Entering her large room she stopped to look around. She was noting how different things were in Asgard. Her large canopied bed with blankets of red and silver made of thick trunks of the crystal trees of their forest. The ceiling above was made of crystal and she could see the sky above. The sun shining brightly down. The crystal stopped the room from reaching insanely hot temperatures; the windowed double doors out to the metal balcony. Her bathroom to the left was also very large with mechanics that allowed water to flow without pumps. Mechanova was a place of steel and magic wrapped into one tight realm. All energies used in some way to advance them. Asgard had a flare to it, but in a more earthly kind of way. 

Seraphina finally moved into her room; selected an outfit and climbed into her glass bath. The glass was reinforce by magic and more steel. She scented the warm water with lavender. It was imported from earth. Once a month their father had a merchant sent to earth to acquire things the girls enjoyed. Their mother spoke of things she enjoyed on earth and for family trips that was where they would go. They didn't really visit much anymore now that she was dead, but Cephera did a lot of research to keep up with its development and Seraphina also enjoyed learning with her. It was the only thing she liked studying. 

When she finished bathing she dressed and pulled her hair into a messy updo with a few ties and skipped breakfast. She stopped into the meal room to find her sister. "I'm headed to the market, you want to come?" She offered. 

"Not today. I'm gonna stay here. A new book has arrived from the carrier," She said referring to the earth traveling merchant. On his trips to Earth he documented many of the development there. The world was no longer the one their mother knew. With each passing decade the humans were growing in ingenuity.   
"Hmmm. I'll check it out later," Seraphina said interest, but she really wanted to go to the market. She waved goodbye to her sister and left. 

XxX

The first place Seraphina went was the blacksmiths. She was hoping to acquire new blades to hide beneath her dress when she was off realm. "Good morning Ofel," She said to the burly orange skinned man. 

"Princess Seraphina. Thought you were all the way over in Asgard." He chuckled. 

"I was, but I'm home now. What do you have to show me?" She asked touching some of the weapons laying nearby. 

"As always I'm always inventing new things." He said grinning. "Like these." He went to a cupboard and pulled out two shiny crystal tipped weapons. They were curved in opposite directions on each end with a place to hold the weapon in the middle. Seraphina took hold of one and examined it. The blades on each end were extremely sharp. The slightly curved blade would be good for slitting a throat and the crystal tip was durable for penetrating certain armour. She was impressed, but such a blade would not go well strapped to her leg and would most likely cut her. 

"Impressive." She agreed. "But I was hoping for something I could put under my skirt. Maybe attached to my leg should I need them." She told him. He rubbed his chin thinking. He restored the blades back to the cupboard and grabbed something else. This item was completely round with half of it as a bladed edge and the other for gripping. There were two such items. 

"These are known by some as a Chakram. They vary in shapes, but this one when in flight will light ablaze cutting and burning your enemy. They are honed to the user so that they would return to them." He explained. "But you would have to watch it for if not caught properly they can cause damage to the user as well." He warned her. 

Seraphina circled one around her finger admiring it. "I like them," She said. "How much?" She asked. They bartered back and forth on price until they came to an agreement. She paid and left to her next place of interest. Seraphina moved down the colourful stone road. The stones lighting up with magical energies inside them. She stopped when she reached a bridge and a stream. She followed the stream off the road to a small quant house. Everyone knew she came here, but no one spoke of it. 

She knocked on the door and a man, hunched slightly over who was missing one arm and an eye on the same side, opened up the door. "Hello handsome," Seraphina said to him with a smile. This man was Mordrid. He had grown up around the girls. He was over 1000 years their senior and in his youth had taken part in a battle against an attacking enemy. He lost both his eye and arm in the battle and he now lived in solitude save for Seraphina who visited him at least once a week if possible. 

"You flatter me princess, you know I hate that." He told her glaring with one eye. She laughed and let herself in. She made herself at home on his bed and beckoned him over with her index finger. He closed the door and walked to stand in front of her. "You know your father would not be happy if he found out," Mordrid said. He said it every time they met this way.   
Seraphina couldn't explain it, but she was drawn to him. He might not be able to fight a battle any longer, but he knew what he was doing where the bedroom was concerned. Out of all the lovers she had ever taken he was the only one she made consistent time for and never bored of. 

"You know very well he doesn't care." She coo'd pulling him forward by his shirt. He didn't argue with her. He allowed her to pull him atop her and kiss him. 

XxX

Seraphina had spent the good part of her evening laying with her lover before parting ways. When she reached the bridge she ran into the one woman she would rather drown than talk to. "Oh hello Seraphina," She said as if the two of them were friends. "Doing charity work again?" She asked snidely. 

Seraphina eyed Katarina Favour, Kristoff's younger sister. She was a bitch if there ever was one. Their mother having been a wood elf she was gorgeous. "At least my charity work doesn't involve a brother, Katarina," Seraphina said. Katarina caught on to the implication. The two girls always spoke this way. Always insulting one another without directly doing so. 

"Come now Seraphina we are friends. Please call me Kat." She insisted a vicious gleam in her eyes. 

"Friends? I'm afraid I don't keep friends. Just lovers." Seraphina told her. "As I'm not a relation I'm afraid I'm not your type," She said and Kat furrowed her brow dangerously. Seraphina was really laying it on thick today. She liked getting under Katarina's skin. 

"You've only been to Asgard for a week yet you look as though you've been gone for years," She said looking over the princess. 

"Yes. Asgard has a way of making a real woman out of you." Seraphina quipped back. 

"Where's the little one? My brother does so miss her when she's gone," Katarina said. It was Seraphina's turn to glare. 

"She's home writing a love letter I think." Serpahina lied. "As I said, Asgard has a way of making a real woman out of you." Katarina was looking straight at Seraphina to try and deduce whether she was lying or not. 

"I see. Well wish her well for me," Katarina said taking that time to leave. "Talk to you later princess," She said over her shoulder. Seraphina watched her white blond hair bounce in its shorts curls as she walked off into the market. Seraphina made a rude gesture at her back with a thirst to slit her throat, but unfortunately she couldn't do that. 

With her daily fill of shopping, sex and sending snarky remarks to her enemy; Seraphina made her way home picking up a basket of assorted fruits for her sister to enjoy. 

(Cephera)

Their return to Asgard was imminent and Cephera grew more excited as the week past. Their father was glad that they were going back so soon. They were old enough now to be left to their own devices. It was almost a bittersweet time for him when Seraphina hit her sexual age of maturity. Their kind were very sexually inclined. As there reproduction rate was extremely low lots of sex was needed to achieve families and sometimes even that wasn't enough. Seraphina used a serum that made sure she didn't conceive yet. She was still too young.

Every girl hit maturity at different ages. Cephera hadn't reached it yet. She was still very childlike in that aspect and sex just wasn't something that interested her. They may share the same anatomy as the Asgardians, but it was clear their cultures were very different and perceived everyone in their kingdoms differently. It was odd having people considered higher or lower. The royals treated all their people as simply people. 

They didn't take advantage of others by looking at them as lower beings. Everyone was allowed to learn everything the world had to offer. Cephera enjoyed that about Mechanova and wished she could show the Asgardians the benefits of such things, but it wasn't her place to try and make others like her kind. Perhaps overtime some of her culture would rub off on the princes of Asgard and therefore change some things by proxy. Cephera always felt peace and happiness was best found in trust and love. Loving everyone equally when possible. Not everyone shared those ideals, but all the same she strived to make a positive impression to those she met. She was after all only one person and could only do so much.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loki was very good at hiding his enthusiasm when the girls were announced as they arrived in Asgards palace. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had been waiting for this day. He was truly looking forward to starting his training with the younger sister. He had made so many plans in that one week she had been gone, and he was eager to get started. Loki had been with Thor and their inscriptions teacher when the announcement came. Both princes excused themselves from their studies and left to greet them.

They found both girls in the throne room greeting and speaking with Odin. "Ladies, it is good to see we have not scared you off." Thor bellowed stretching his arms out happily.

"It's take much more than our last visit to scare us." Seraphina replied with arrogance.

"That's wonderful although I must warn you things do get stranger." Thor was flirting and Loki tried to hold back his eye-roll. 

"I hope you have been studying," Loki said to Cephera his tone plain as he controlled his outward appearance.

"Everyday!" She replied enthusiastically her head nodding making her bangs fall into her eyes to be blown away, a ridiculous smile on her face. For a second Loki wondered if he had made a good choice. 

"Good. I am free after the last meal of the day to see just how much you've truly learned." He told her eyeing her and noticing the death look coming from her sister. He didn't directly look at the sister, but he did glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"My ever helpful brother." Thor beamed and clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder shaking sideways. "Come, the warriors three have been asking when you would return. Thor walked off with Cephera right behind him Loki took up the rear, but Seraphina stopped him, grabbing his upper arm hard.

"If you harm her in any manner, I will cut off your cock and shove it down your throat so that you may choke to death on it." Seraphina warned Loki in a tone only he could hear.

"Do not worry, I will trained your sister as I promised I would." He replied not promising not to hurt her. He gave the younger one her warnings before she agreed to the training and he wouldn't retract his warnings now. Seraphina glared at him, but said no more. She was rather violent and Loki knew she meant her words. The though disturbed him slightly. Seraphina let him go and together they followed the others.

XxX

Training with Cephera went well. She had done as he had asked and studied hard. She didn't quite get through the whole book, but it was enough to satisfy him. He spent the next three days helping her read the language before he decided she was ready to practice some real magic.

"Moving objects from point A to point B." Loki stated holding out an apple. He didn't fail to notice she always grabbed one when she got hungry between meals. Loki prided himself on his observation skills and he assumed this item was her favorite. She smiled when she saw the apple. He, however, placed it on the table three feet from her. "Know now that you will never move anything heavier than ten pounds with this spell, it would simply take to much mental effort." He told her.

"What do I do?" She asked looking at the apple and then to him.

"Speak the words of movement while concentrating on the right object. Make the apple move and it's yours to eat." He told her. "Remember tone is important as is concentration. Don't worry about how loud you say the words as over time you'll learn to utter them almost soundlessly." She nodded. Loki moved to the side and behind her were he would not be in her line of vision. "You may start." He told her.

He listened to the words pass her lips and instantly she pronounced it wrong. "Stop," He said. "You need to make sure every syllable is perfectly intact. You are shortening your 'S' and therefore it will not work. Again." He commanded. When she spoke this time she said it right, but instead of the apple moving the sound of something breaking behind them had Loki turning his head. Water from the small pitcher was coating the floor between glass shards.

"Sorry. I'm thirsty." She told him sheepishly. Loki sighed. He grabbed a glass and poured her some water from the second pitcher. When she was done she tried again ... and again. She tried at least fifteen times before the apple wobbled. Loki was biting his lip. He wondered what happened to the girl who had enough power to pin him to a wall. This girl was not showing the same power as he thought she was capable of and he felt somewhat cheated.

A thought occurred to him then. As she tried again Loki blew across her ear making her shake her head and lose concentration. "No fair." She pouted scratching her ear.

"Try again." He demanded. She eyed him, but didn't refuse. She tired again and this time he pinched the back of her arm.

"Ow, how and I suppose to do this if I can't concentrate?" She insisted. 

"Again." Loki commanded ignoring her rising irritation. With a exasperated puff of air she turned back to the apple. When she spoke the words Loki poked her in the side.

"Stop." She raised her voice her eyes narrowed and the apple flew across the room striking Loki in the face. Loki was pitched to his ass holding onto his nose. He was shocked and almost angry until he realized what she'd done. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She was saying frantically kneeling beside him and looking as though she wasn't sure what to do.

"Don't be sorry. We need to talk about your emotion." He rubbed his nose and grabbed the apple. He handed it too her. The skin was now bruised on one side, but she took it all the same. "That feeling you get before you get irritated, I need you to learn to hone it. To tap into it. You don't have the fire in you to produce forceful spells. You're too passive." She was frowning.

"I don't want to be annoyed all the time." She pouted again.

"No I just mean you need to issue force behind your spell. You speak the words, but without any real emotion the spell falls flat. It's not just enough to say the words, you need to feel it. You're trying to let the words do the work for you and that's not how it works. I'd hate to think I'm wasting my time on a student who has no real passion for this." He told her standing. 

"I do. I do have passion." She insisted clutching the apple between her palms. Loki gave a nod.

"You moved the apple. Eat and we will begin again." He told her. She looked down with a half smile. He watched her move the fruit to her lips, but before she bit in she inhaled its scent making her smile wider. Loki was curious to this habit of hers, but didn't question it. He patiently waited for her to finish -which didn't take long- and placed a second apple on the table. "Again." He told her.

(Cephera)

"So, how did it go? Have you moved on passed that silly book yet?" Seraphina asked entering the bedroom and eyeing her sister.

"It was fun and yes I made an apple move, twice." Seraphina chuckled.

"I wish magic came second nature to you. It seems a shame that you're forced to learn it so tediously." Her sister removed her dress and sprawled out on the bed beside Cephera. Cephera had been lying down reading a cute adventure tale she'd found in the library.

"I'm just glad at least one of us has this problem." Seraphina frowned and nodded. Had neither of them been unable to use the magic needed to rule their realm their father would have been in trouble, not to mention their people who counted on them to keep them alive. Without someone to control the power on their world the world and everyone connected to it would perish. That weight was on her sisters shoulders.

"So what else have you done with the younger prince?" Her sister asked raising a single eyebrow and leaning her head in her hand propped up at the elbow her body moved to lie on her side.

"Nothing." Cephera replied not completely understanding her sisters meaning.

"He hasn't touched you?" Seraphina walked two fingers up Cephera bare arm and Cephera got the hint.

"What! No! He's my teacher, my master nothing more." Cephera's face flushed red hot. She also didn't inherit the family libido.

"Ohhhh. Master is he! That's kinky." Seraphina was going out of her way to tease her little sister tonight and Cephera was not at all impressed.

"Stop. It's not like that. Besides I thought you told me to be careful of him in such a way." Seraphina laughed.

"I did, but I only warned you because I don't like his attitude and you get so easily attached to people. You wouldn't be able to have a casual sexual relationship if your life depended on it. If for some reason you did sleep with him I wouldn't actually be disappointed, but I'd certainly be concerned that you'd be expecting more than just sex." Cephera pursed her lips and with a shove she pushed her sister off the bed. Her sister cried out in surprise and hit the floor with a thud.

"You should know me better than to think I'd just randomly sleep with anyone anyway. One I'm not ready for such a thing, two I'm not interested in giving multiple people my body." She huffed and crossed her arms in irritation. Seraphina picked herself up off the floor, got back on the bed, and took her sister in her arms. Cephera allowed her to do so. Seraphina held her sister and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry. I know. I'm just teasing you," She said regret in her tone. It wasn't that sex with different people was bad. Sex was viewed differently in their world. Because of their race they couldn't have children with people of Mechanovian blood. They had to out source and lots of sex usually was involved as they weren't very fertile people. There numbers had actually dropped over the years because children were hard to achieve. No one cared who, or how many people you slept with. Those the equivalent as whores were only that because they demanded money for the act. It was actually unusual for any of their kind to not engage in sex the moment their bodies were developed enough for it. Cephera might not have literally 'come of age', but her body was more than capable of sex.

She figured she wasn't so worried because her sister was the heir to the throne and Cephera was not in a hurry for children, not that her sister was, but it was more important for her sister to have a heir. There was a chance Cephera could have a child born with the royal magic, but the chances were slimmer. Age wasn't an issue for having children either. All children were embraced with open arms because they were so rare and a royal baby was celebrated for an entire week. When the king was blessed with twins the realm went crazy and celebrated for an entire month. Dancing, drinking, sex, cooing over the newborns. Apparently it was the longest and funniest party in the history of their realm.

"Well I don't like being teased about sex. I'm very serious about that and love." Seraphina gave a harsh heavy sigh.

"Cephera ..." She said sadly.

"I know, but for me love is more important. I can't give myself to anyone I don't love." Seraphina and Cephera had this talk before. Because of the low chances of conceiving with just anyone love was usually put low on the priority status. Children came first, if you could have a child at all - and for some it took hundreds of years to find the right partner for even that-. Most of their kind didn't marry and those who did ended up living a childless life because their loved one was not able to give them a child. It was a sad existence for those who chose love first, but unchangeable. 

Seraphina said no more on the topic. She moved Cephera's book off the bed and pulled her sister down to sleep. Cephera cuddled close to her twin. She didn't feel bad about her decision to forsaken the chance for children if it meant finding her one true love. Even their father was beginning to understand that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cephera had noticed Loki seemed to keep to easier spells since she'd began her training a month ago, but she was confused why he suddenly jumped to this one. For two days he had been trying to teach her how to become invisible. She was failing miserably. She stood before him now still producing no results.

"If you do not get the hang of becoming invisible then perhaps I will have you strip nude and then see how long it takes you to disappear." He threatened her. Cephera swallowed. "Now concentrate." He warned. This was how he got. When it took her too long to learn he got frustrated and would threaten her. Luckily he never saw his threats through, although this time he sounded pretty serious.

It was getting late and it was nearly time to head to bed. Cephera's attention was pulled away from Loki as she noticed her sister stop in the archway with Sif beside her. "Sera!" Cephera called out and got a irritated growl from her instructor. She cringed and gave a half apologetic smile. She couldn't help it, she was curious.

"Everything okay in here?" Seraphina asked eyeing them. Cephera nodded. "I just wanted you to know I won't be coming to bed tonight, and I might be late coming home tomorrow." Her sister gave a smirk that told Cephera one thing, sex was on the menu, though she was concerned why Sif was with her at this moment. It was rare to see them inside the palace alone and it reminded Cephera of Seraphina's plans for Sif's future.

"Sera, please be careful." Cephera told her sister frowning. Her sister still held her smirk.

"I know what I'm doing." She insisted and left with Sif at her side. Cephera watched them go and squeaked when Loki grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"I hate interruptions." He seethed glaring.

"Sorry." She give the biggest sad eyes she could muster and watched him look away.

"Let this be the last time." He warned and let her go. Cephera cheered inwardly. The pitiful sad eyes always worked.

(Thor)

Thor swung his door open with much anticipation for the whore he'd find waiting and stalled when he saw Seraphina and Sif standing there instead. "Hello Thor," Seraphina said coyly. 

"Princess Seraphina, Lady Sif. I'm afraid I have a meeting shortly and ..." Thor began to say when Seraphina moved inside the room with Sif on her heels. Seraphina placed a palm flat to Thor's bare chest and pushed him back from the door as Sif closed it. 

"Oh we know all about your meeting. We took the liberty of letting her know that you've no need for her and will be well taken care of tonight." Thor swallowed at the tone the princess took. There was no questioning what she meant as she continued to move him backwards. 

"I... Lady Sif?" He questioned. He did not think her to be this persistent in her desires for him. He had not expected it from her. Though he had noticed a change in her lately and it wasn't altogether bad. 

"Yes, Prince Thor?" Sif said back now standing right beside Seraphina. "No worries your highness. You'll not regret this night." Her words forced him to stare openmouthed. His heart was racing and he'd grown considerably hard at the thought of what might possibly happen here. Sif's tone making his pulse quicken. 

Finally, the girls stopped pursuing him backwards and with one look between the two of them they gave him a push and Thor was sprawled on his back on the bed. He had no time to protest when his eyes came to focus on the two beautiful women. Seraphina had grabbed Sif kissing her so intensely he felt his cock twitch and strain against his pants. When they broke away he could see the two of them alight with their own desires and Thor was severely turned on. 

He lay there as both woman began to undress each other. Seraphina, clearly being the more dominant of the two, would touch and kiss parts of Sif as she did so. Thor enjoyed every glorious vision of flesh that was revealed from both girls. Sif's blond lockes flowing down across her shoulders as Seraphina was bent to suck one perky nipple and her hand caressing through the blond tendrils of hair above her womanhood. 

Thor could not stand it. He sat up and reached out pulling Sif toward him. Seraphina let her go smirking and whispering something into Sif's ear. Thor was able to lace kisses along Sif's well toned abdomen tasting her delicious skin. He wouldn't lie, he thought about what it might be like to lay with her, but she was so shy he hadn't wanted to try. She seemed a woman bent on honouring her virtue. Clearly Thor had been wrong. Now he saw no shyness left in her as his tongue dipped into her navel and licking upward standing as he did so. His mouth found the opposite nipple from the one Seraphina had played with and Sif moaned her hands holding onto his shoulders.

Seraphina walked to the side and slipped her hand between them. It caressed Thor's already hard length through his pants and then searched the top for the release. Thor moved to make things easier for her and she easily found the ties. She pulled them and slipped Thor's pants to the floor. Thor stepped from them never stopping his licking and sucking of Sif and he gasped when Seraphina immediately took his cock between her lips in her already knelt position. He pulled at Sif's rosy nipples sighing at the hot little mouth that sucked him below. The princess knew how to use her mouth. Her felt every lick, suck and tongue swirl she delivered to him. 

Thor released Sif's breasts and seized her lips in a hungry kiss. He enjoyed her moan when he did so. Seraphina still sucking vigorously on his length. Thor's hand traveled over Sif's body while he devoured her mouth and slipped between her legs. She was so wet already and Thor found it thrilling. Thor broke away from Sif and regretfully from Seraphina's well practiced mouth. He was going to move the two of them to the bed, but Seraphina moved Sif for him. When Sif was sat on the edge Thor watched closely as Seraphina spread kisses up her thighs and then spread her legs. 

He noticed the blush that spread across Sif's face at being exposed this way and it lightened Thor's heart to see the Sif he knew hidden beneath this new enchantress. He had gotten to know her well enough this past month during her varied training and sword play. Sif was eyeing his cock now and he moved forward far enough to stand near the bed to allow her hand to reach out and grab him. Her movements were not practiced, but were pleasurable all the same. Thor had a wonderful view of Seraphina who had darted her tongue forward into Sif's thighs eliciting a cry from Sif and her hand gripped Thor harder. 

Thor enjoyed both her hand working him and the sight of Seraphina licking at Sif with vigour. Sif moaned uncontrollably. Suddenly Seraphina stopped and stood. She grabbed Thor by the back of the neck and kissed him. The taste and scent of Sif's sex still upon her lips. He kissed her hungrily, greedily before she pulled away from that too. The princess licked her lips. "If you enjoyed that sample the well is all yours." She told him. Thor was quick to take the offer. He slipped to his knees between Sif's spread legs and as he drew closer to her womanhood he could smell her arousal. Seraphina had moved up tasting the girls breasts and every so often whispering something to her. 

Thor took one tantalizing taste with his tongue from her slit to her clit. Sif moaned and rocked her hips for more. Thor gave her more. His mouth sucking and licking her swollen bud and tasting her opening often. He enjoyed how slick she was when he pushed two fingers inside. He groaned at the thought of how she'd feel around his cock. Her cries told him she was close to release. He increased his efforts upon her cunt and Sif cried out her body shaking and shivering in her orgasm. 

Thor reached up and slapped Seraphina across her ass and got a sultry glare from her. Thor felt as though this seduction was meant more for Sif than the princess and seeing as how Sif felt about him he didn't doubt he was right. Thor wasn't known for putting much thought into anything, but he wasn't that naive. He pulled Sif closer to the edge of the bed and she watched him with hungry eyes as his slipped his length through her wet folds and pressed the head of it inside her throbbing womanhood. 

She groaned licking her lips her eyes heavy hooded in her lust and an eager anticipation lighting them up. Again Seraphina whispered something to her. Her hand smoothing over the girls shoulder. Thor pressed slowly inside her until he was fully seated revelling in her heat and tightness. When he began a steady rhythm she began a steady stream of noises he enjoyed very much. Seraphina mostly watching until she finally stood and presented her cunt in Thor's face. Thor thrust with his hips and buried his face against her cunt licking her until she had grabbed a handful of his hair and pressed his face in further. He wasn't used to a woman who was so forceful. The princess certainly was used to taking what she wanted.

Thor continued pushing his cock deep within Sif. He enjoyed each moan and cry she made as his balls slapped against her ass with his cock pushed in as far inside her as he could get. When Seraphina moved her hips manipulating her clit along Thor's lapping tongue she came and pulled his hair hard with a hiss and a moan. She stepped away her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She stepped from the bed moving to speak in his ear. "Come now prince. I'm sure you can make her scream louder than that." She cooed. Thor took that as a challenge. He bent over Sif and steadied himself on his fists pummelling his hips between her thighs fast and hard while her legs and arms clutched him. Her nails raking across his back making him growl. He returned the favor biting at her shoulder.

Thor heard his bedroom door thud as it closed and with a quick glance he saw the princess was gone leaving him alone to finish fucking this beautiful woman beneath him. Sif was not just some whore, she was an important noble woman and so Thor wouldn't just finish to his end alone. He slowed his movements with the intent of showing her new ways to derive pleasures. Ways he saved solely for woman of note.

(Seraphina)

She walked away from Thor's room smiling wide. She had made Sif a promise to help her gain Thor's intimate attention. It was, however, up to Sif to make that attention into something more. Sif didn't just want Thor in bed. She wanted his heart. That was something Seraphina couldn't teach her. Seraphina made her way across the long stretch that was the palace to the rooms that housed many of Asgards warriors and close friends to the royals.

She let herself inside Fandral's room. He was awake in his bed, his cock in his hand. He glanced at her. "I have to admit, I may have thought this idea of yours to get Sif into Thor's room was amusing, but the knowledge that he might be tasting my treats made me unhappy." He told her.

Seraphina glared. "If this is getting emotionally complicated I'm out. I don't do emotional attachments." Seraphina warned him.

"Not at all. It's just I was afraid I would not get my fun this night." Seraphina smiled then and shed her dress as she moved to the bed.

"I haven't forgotten my pet." She told him climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips right away. He sat up to kiss her but she grabbed him by the jaw and tossed him back down with assertiveness. Seraphina was a bit of a control freak in the bedroom. Men did as she wanted, never the other way around and he knew that. She seated herself down his cock easily. Her cunt still wet from the organism supplied by Thor. For a moment she imagine what it might be like to take on both friends at once, but Thor was Sif's territory now and Seraphina didn't cross that line.

Fandral didn't argue when she began to move on him. Seraphina felt tonight was a great success. She couldn't wait to hear from Sif tomorrow. Now that Sif had Thor for bed company Seraphina was no longer needed and was down a lover. That was alight by her. It was hard keeping two people happy and even harder trying to train one. Thor could finish Sif's training on how to please a man now. Seraphina wasn't tired of Fandral yet, but eventually she would and move on. She liked that Fandral could keep emotion and sex separate. It was always hard to find people like that. She'd had her share of complicated sex.

Seraphina moaned and stopped. She got off Fandral who frowned. "Why did you stop?" He questioned.

"I'm feeling charitable tonight." She told him. She turned and bent over. She rarely allowed anyone to take her in this position. "Fuck me hard or not at all." She commanded. Fandral grinned and did as he was told.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Loki woke the next morning to Thor barging into his bedroom. It wasn't often Thor did that anymore and so instead of being angry, Loki was curious. "What has you so excited at such an early hour?" Loki asked sitting up, running a hand through his tousled hair, and rubbing his eye's with a yawn. Thor was much too wide awake for this hour. Normally the oaf was drooling over his pillow and missing breakfast.

"You will not believe what happened to me just last night." Thor declared with a wink. Loki proceeded to roll his eye's. It occurred to him then, Thor was in one of his boasting moods of a sexual conquest. When both boys hit the age of sexual maturity they used to go back and forth with stories, but Loki bored quickly of that childishness, however, Thor had not. Still, Loki listened as Thor sat on the bed grinning like a fool.

"Which woman have you added to your list of misfortunates?" Loki teased. Thor chuckled.

"Say what you like brother, women will always remember which brother is better," Thor replied. Loki didn't take offence to this only because he knew Thor was jesting. Neither brother would seriously put the other down regarding bedroom skills. "and to answer your question, last night I was visited by two very beautiful, vivacious women with the sole intent to bed me." Loki froze as he remembered Seraphina and Sif wandering the halls and Seraphina's word's to her sister. A dread filled his stomach as he hated for Thor to confirm his worst fears. "I cannot express how surprised I was when Seraphina showed up at my door leading the Lady Sif into a very heart racing seduction that only two women can provide." Thor threw himself onto his back which, consequently, landed him across Loki's outstretched legs.

Loki yanked his leg's out from behind his brother's head and swung them over the edge with a low growl. He pulled on his discarded pants from the night before. "How could you?" Loki hissed. "Lady Sif? Of all people? Must you taint every woman of virtue?" Thor sat back up and gazed at Loki with a look of amusement.

"Oh, I promise you brother she was no woman of virtue last night when she proceeded to bed me." Thor replied smugly. Loki felt a rage build and wanted to hit Thor, but that wasn't Loki's style. It was a second before Thor realized how anger Loki truly was. "Come now Loki. You cannot be angry with me for this."

"I can and I am. You know how I felt about her? It's just like Harley all over again." Harley was another woman of good nature and strong standing virtue that Loki pined for years ago when he first hit manhood. Thor knew of Loki's affection and sought her out anyway and stole her from Loki. He displayed her on his arm for a couple of weeks before he tired of her and cast her aside. Loki felt that Sif would be no different as Thor's taste for women had not changed.

"I apologized for that and this is different. She sought me out and you have taken much too long to even approach her with your feeling's. I happen to like the Lady Sif and will continue to court her." Thor stood. He sounded insulted.

"Bah," Loki spat. "and how long will that last? A week, two weeks, a month if she's lucky?" Loki felt the bitterness of his word's, but he meant every one of them.

"You act as though you think me incapable of solitary romance. I assure you I am." Thor's good mood was soured and he proceeded to trump toward the doors and left, slamming them behind him. Loki scowled at the doors and as he prepared for the remainder of his miserable day he couldn't help, but stew in his anger.

***

After breakfast Loki went on a mission to locate Sif. He was hoping that maybe he would prevent future heartbreak for her if he could just save her from Thor now. Maybe it was time he did take the initiative and take a chance at opening up on how he feel's. Once upon a time the thought of taking Thor's women as his own would have disgusted him, but Sif was different. He blamed the other bitch for what had happened. Surely Sif was coerced into this and would not have otherwise done it.

He tracked the young woman down to the upper terrace where she was conversing with a few other noblewomen. He cleared his throat as he approached and after a second the other women caught the hint and left. "Lady Sif," Loki greeted keeping his posture straight and formal. Sif looked him over curiously and nodded her head politely in return. Truthfully, the two of them hadn't conversed much in the past. Loki had admired her from afar, which he was now regretting.

"Prince Loki," She replied when he failed to continue speaking. Loki looked around at the people who crowded the terrace. 

"I was hoping perhaps I could speak with you in private," he told her gesturing around. Sif was clearly confused, but nodded her agreement and followed him. He took her to one of the many balconies just off a vacant room. The sheer curtains billowed in the breeze and Loki stopped at the long stone enclosure. "I feel as though it is my duty to warn you." Loki began keeping his poised demeanour and forever sounding professional.

"Warn me?" She looked surprised at his word's and concerned.

"Yes, news has reached my ear's of your ... interaction's with Thor," Loki was trying to be delicate on the situation. Sif's face changed knowing full well what his meaning was. She looked ready to jump at her own defence. "I feel as though you've been pressured into a situation that you don't completely understand," he continued. 

"Pressured?" Sif questioned her eyebrow raising and her arm's folding. "I wasn't pressured," she told him.

"You may believe that, but be it as it may I feel I know Thor better than any other and he will not treat you right. You will become no more than another conquest once he tires of you. I feel you deserve so much more than that." Sif's feature's scowled and twisted in anger.

"You think me no better than a common whore? That I cannot win the heart of a man such as Thor? That I sold myself because I was talked into it?" Loki heard the rising of her tone and realized that this situation was quickly going the opposite way of what he had wanted. "I have you know that it was my idea to have Thor bend to my will. To show him I am much more than he saw me as. That I desired him and made the conscious decision to allow myself to feel his touch with or without a repeat event for a future relationship. True enough I would be honoured and happy to be on his arm, but I don't pretend to be so naive as to think sex would take me that far. We talked at length after and I'm happy to say he was very attentive to my thought's. He was eager to learn more as he explained that lately he had been noticing me more than he once did." Sif had stepped up to Loki her face daring him to speak ill of Thor again.

"You misunderstand my meaning. Even if Thor does proceed to court you it would not last. I fear your heart will be hurt. You deserve better, you deserve a man who would take care of you. Had it been me ..."

"YOU?" Her astonished tone with its hints of absurdity sent a shiver of anger down Loki's spin. "I would not find myself at the side of a cold man such as you. Your stony exterior has all the women talking about the poor women who would agree to court you for any length of time." Loki froze. He felt his face grow hot and a bile rise in his throat. He suddenly wanted to spit venomous words at her, but as always he kept his facade of calm. He bit back his word's and swallowed his anger.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Was all he said before he turned and left her to herself. When Loki was far enough away and out of sight he pushed a vase of flowers off a small hallway table so hard it shattered on the opposite wall. His teeth were grit and he felt a stinging in his eye's. They burned with tears of humiliation that he refused to shed. Instead, he shook off his rage and went straight for the training room where he was meant to meet Cephera.

He paced the floor as he waited for the younger twin. He was attempting to calm himself the entire time. Never had be been so insulted by a woman. Deep down he knew Sif had said what she said only because she felt insulted and angered by Loki, but he couldn't find it in him to care about why she had said it.

Cephera arrived on time as usual. A small smile set on her face that would soon turn to irritation. Loki let loose the moment she arrived. "Your sister's a whore!" Loki yelled at her barely giving her time to assess his mood.

"Excuse me?" Cephera said taken aback by his sudden outburst. She stopped all movement to stare at him.

"Sif was good and pure and she could have been mine. Then your sister comes here and ruins everything," Loki's chest seethed with hate for the elder twin. "now Sif's been soiled by the touch of my womanizing brother." Loki clenched his fist.

"Whatever my sister does with whomever is none of your business," Cephera scolded glaring back. Her retort earned her a deeper glare. "not to mention what Sif does. Maybe if you had mentioned your affections sooner she might have been yours."

Loki stalked toward her. "How dare you," He hissed between clenched teeth. "you know nothing! She'll pay for this." Loki was shocked when Cephera grabbed his arm roughly and forced him to look at her.

"I won't let you touch my sister." she warned a menacing look shooting at him. Loki looked down to her grip and wretched free.

"Sif will pay for making a mockery of me." Loki pushed passed Cephera realizing he was not in the right mood to be around anyone right now. He retreated all the way back to his bedroom and buried himself in his book's. It was the first day in a long time he had missed his class with Amora. She did not come to fetch him, but he couldn't have cared about that. He was left alone to his book's and his ever menacing thoughts on how to show Sif that he wouldn't take her brazen insults sitting down.

It was late when a knock finally resounded on his bedroom door. He tried his best to ignore it until the person on the other side decided to come in anyway. Loki was annoyed to see it was Cephera. Though it was less irritating than the idea of it being Thor. "Loki," she began as her eye's darted around to look at her surroundings. She was easily distracted from her initial task it would seem. After a second she cleared her throat and tried again. "I was talking to Sif," she said and Loki tensed up. This was not a conversation he would have with her.

"I wish to be alone. It's rude to enter ones personal chambers without permission," he scowled at her in hopes she would take a hint. However, the younger twin frowned and walked in further.

"Look Loki. The things Sif said, she didn't mean to insult you, or demean you. She was angry and ..."

"Stop!" Loki hissed and jumped from his chair. He stalked across the room and stopped just short of his student. "I do not care how she meant it. I care not for your defence of her word's. I wish only to be left alone," he glowered and towered over her in a menacing manner.

"She's too ashamed to see you in person. You should go speak to her and clear this up. You've been hurt and I understand that." Cephera placed her small hand on his arm in what was meant as a soothing manner, but Loki shook her off feeling anything but soothed.

"You know nothing of how I feel." Loki narrowed his eye's and with a swift upward motion he buried his hand into the princess's hair and yanked her by the tresses back to the bedroom door. She squealed in surprise and shouted for him to let go, but his grip was firm. He tossed her out his room door without a second thought and slammed it behind her, locking it to secure his privacy.

After a moment he looked to his hand, the same hand that had been filled with hair only seconds ago and a plan formed in his mind. Something to humiliate the Lady Sif so that she would never forget what he was capable of when provoked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was the blood curdling scream that woke Cephera up with a nasty jolt causing her to wonder who got murdered. Her bare feet hit the cool marble floor as she jumped from her bed and dressed as quickly as possible. Her sister was already ahead of her as her gown was much simpler to put on. Seraphina was out the bedroom door and bolting down the hallway with Cephera lagging behind.

There was a succession of smaller screams and as they found their location - thanks to Seraphina- they found Sif collapsed on her bedroom floor her face in her hands as she wept and her head as bald as a babies. Small wisps remained as if a cruel reminder of the beautiful blonde locks she once had. The twins had stopped after Seraphina had thrown the doors open to reveal the scene inside and only seconds after Thor was pushing between them and headed right for Sif.

"No, do not look." she cried pushing him away.

"Tis' but hair my lady." Thor said his voice comforting as he narrowed his eyes. His lips moved in a silent name as he helped Sif to her feet. "Come let us see my father. He will have answers on what can be done for this." Thor had his arm around her shoulders as she clumsily left the room with him. Cephera followed behind with her sister beside her.

"Loki did this didn't he?" Seraphina asked her fists clenched at her sides.

"I've no doubt of it." Thor replied.

"He's a monster." Sif spat between sobs.

"Did anyone see Loki do it?" Cephera asked pursing her lips and then frowning at everyone's assumption.

"In Asgard, when something such as this happens it is always Loki. Loki as his way of trickery and mischief. When he feels belittled or derailed by others he likes to show them the darker side of his wraith. Though I must admit this is the worst I've seen him do so far." Thor replied and sighed heavily. "I fear this is my own fault. I should have been more understanding of his feelings regarding Sif and myself. I should have explained it better. I often forget how touchy and soft my brother truly is even is he tries to never show it." 

"But there is a chance Loki didn't do this." Cephera insisted. She felt sad that instant blame was put on the younger prince.

"I'm afraid the chances are slim that he didn't do this. My father will bring the truth to light and he will seek justice for Sif and Loki will be punished," Thor said. 

"I'd like to show him my fist and leave a few lasting marks on your brother myself for this." Seraphina growled smacking her fist into her palm.

"Sera! Violence doesn't solve anything." Cephera chided, appalled at her sisters angry words.

"I said I'd like to not that I would." Seraphina remarked. 

They had not been the only ones woken by Sif's screams. People were cluttered in the halls as they passed. Everyone trying to catch a look at what had happened. When they reached the throne room Odin was there hastily dressed in his robes and some pieces of armour. Frigga was also there looking bedridden and sleepy though she still managed to look beautiful and regal.

"What is this?" Odin asked as Thor approached and stopped before him.

"The Lady Sif was attacked while she slept and her hair cut down to nothing." Thor informed him. 

"Is this true?" Odin asked turning his eyes to Sif and taking in the sight of her.

"Yes all Father. Later today I had a fight with Prince Loki and I'm afraid I insulted him," she said her voice cracking as she tried to stay clam.

"And you blame Loki for this?" Odin asked a deep frown causing wrinkles to crease his forehead.

"I believe it could have been no other." she replied firmly. Cephera head the footsteps entering the throne room and before turning she had a feeling it was Loki.

She turned and sure enough Loki entered the room looking very satisfied with himself. "Do you have words of defence against these accusations?" Odin asked him almost hopeful. It was almost pitiful how hopeful Odin did look.

"I do not." Loki replied a hint of smugness in his tone. His mood was much happier than the one he'd donned all day and it unsettled Cephera that he took such pleasure in others discomfort.

"Do you deny this?" Thor looked surprised as the lack of defensiveness from his younger brother.

"I do not deny it, for it was I who done so. I really don't see what's the bother, it's just hair. We have wigmakers." Loki's smirk widened as Thor and Odin's faces turned red. "For such a person as a wigmaker is the only one who could fix this now." Loki's words were cryptic.

"Loki what have you done?"

"Well it seems in my haste to find the perfect item for the job I grabbed a pair of enchanted sheers from the seamstress and well, her hair will not grow back now." Cephera was appalled by the lack of empathy Loki spoke with. In fact, it didn't seemed as though he meant his words about him grabbing them in 'haste'. She was beginning to now see why Thor knew it was him. He was clearly very proud of his actions and even felt as though he deserved this so called 'justice'.

"You will fix this Loki. I will not tolerate such childish behaviour from my son." Odin declared. Frigga was shaking her head solemnly. "Your antics will be ended here." Odin stood and with a bang of his staff he declared, "you will travel to the realms of the dwarves and you will commission, from your own pocket, a new bed of hair for the Lady. Upon your return I expect a full apology. The next time your antics should go this far, be glad I do not seal away the magic you love so dearly."

Cephera watched Loki's eyes widened. His expression betrayed the fear he felt from that threat.

"And what would you have me do?" Loki asked. "Allow her to insult me as she did." His words were bitter now and he was no longer looking smug. 

"Only children act out as such, the right thing would have been to talk it out." Odin's voice was rising. "I have given my orders. You leave now."

Loki glowered at his father and turned to leave the room.

(Loki)

The entire time he dressed for his journey he scowled. To think that just anyone could insult someone as high standing as himself was preposterous. It was just hair, Loki didn't understand why anyone cared so much, least of all Odin. The lady knew all too well who's wraith she incurred and should have tread more carefully.

A knocked sounded on his door. It was much too soft to be a guard and with a narrowed glare and exasperated sigh he opened it up. He found Cephera on the other side. Her presence was not welcome and he had hoped his foul mood would deter her. Still she stood there all wide eyed and innocent looking and Loki growled. "What do you want?" he asked her not allowing her entrance.

"Thor has offered to accompany you to the realm of the dwarves, but Odin wouldn't allow it." 

"What do I care." Loki waved off her information. He didn't need Thor.

"So I have offered instead." Loki could have groaned in irritance then, but he held it back.

"My little pet following her master around." he mused. "Should I be teaching you to fetch as well?" It was her turn to glare at him. Her soft features drawing inward in a complex manner that gave her a somewhat older look.

"I'm not an animal, Loki. I'm going to make sure you do as you're told, no more tricks." she retorted.

"I'm to be babysat by a child." he shook his head at her. "You think that if I were to be up to something you would know? You think you would have what it takes to stop me? 

"It's not that." She replied her voice had become soft again. "I don't agree with what you did, but I believe you felt justified in it. I feel that you are hurt by her spurned words. I believe you felt cornered, you seem desperate to keep up this persona that you are not to be messed with and so you do as you please to those who anger you." Loki gave her a deep look. He was unsure how to read her words. She didn't seem to pity him, but she didn't seem to fear him either. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with her assumptions. "I feel you need even one person who is willing to understand you. A friend."

"You are my student, not my friend."

"Not yet, but I hope that one day you could see the value in having me as one."

"Are you not afraid that should you anger me as such, that I will not do something to you?" He asked trying to change her mind.

"No. You underestimate the Mechanovian blood, if you harm me in a manner to make me angry, you will regret it. I won't need Odin to punish you for me." Loki laughed. The thought that this tiny child could do anything at all nasty to anyone was amusing.

"Yes, I suppose you will send that whore of a sister after me." 

"She's not a whore." Cephera narrowed her eyes. "And I don't need my sister for everything."

"We'll see." Loki almost promised the words. A part of him wanted to test her and see just what she would do if she were angered. He felt her threat was empty and at the same time he almost took it as a challenge. However, he had done enough mischief in the past day and could wait to find out more about the little one. "If you are coming then hurry up." Loki moved passed her and down the hall. She promptly turned from his now closed room door and ran after him.

Loki kept his strides long and fast enough to make her work to keep up. He was not planning to coddle her. He made quick work to the stables. The journey would be much faster taking a horse through the Byfrost. "Get on." He ordered her. The one horse would do. She didn't have the skills to ride her own for any length of time, not according to her first arrival. Loki was very good at remembering even the smallest details about people. He had noticed that day how hard she held the reigns and the awkward way she had sat in her saddle.

He did not help her mount. He watched her look up at the large stallion and use the wooden beam for a wall to boast herself. He was amused she hadn't argued about sharing the horse. When he climbed up he got in front of her instead of having her in front of him. He wanted to ride fast and hated to have her head come back to hit his chin or obstruct his view.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "If you should fall, I will leave you behind. See to it you hold on tight." he ordered.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of seeing me fall off." she replied. Loki smirked and nudged the horse into a soft trots once of the main stretch headed out the gates he kicked the beautiful animal into a gallop causing Cephera to tighten her grasp. One of her hands clasping her opposite wrist and the hand beneath gripping his tunic. When she initially grabbed that handful of his shirt her nails had managed to bit into the skin of her abdomen, pinching him.

Loki wasn't sure what to expect from this journey, but he was more interested in what the little princess had planned. No one offered to be around him for no reason. He had expected her to have been so shocked by his actions against Sif that she might even refuse to continuing training. He had underestimated her to some measure. There was more to her than it appeared.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Seraphina hated that her sister had gone with Loki. She was such a docile and kind girl that Seraphina was sure she was going to get hurt. They had argued right outside the throne room when she had made the offer.

"What are you doing?" Seraphina had said pulling her sister to look at her.

"He needs someone Seraphina," her sister said with wide eyes filled with sadness, "everyone is against him. You heard everybody, they all instantly thought it was him."

"Because it was HIM." Seraphina puffed out an irritated breath. "He is dangerous and unstable. He knows nothing about empathy and he takes joy in other's pain. Why would you want to be friends with that?"

"Because I can look at him with an open mind. You have judged him from the beginning. His brother and his friends have taken to making jokes about him behind his back in the arena. It's clear he is the black sheep."

"You pity him?"

"No, he dug his own grave on this one, but I think that, with a positive influence, he could learn to change." Cephera frowned.

"Change? Maybe he is not meant to change." 

"And how will we know if he is never given the chance." The look in her sisters eyes at that moment, that pleading hopeful look was the only reason Seraphina had let her go. Now she couldn't stop thinking about what might be happening. It had been three days since their departure.

She stalked into one of the practice yards. This was were the veteran warriors trained daily. The clash and clang of weapons were the kinds of things that she found peace in listening to, but today she was not content to listen. She grabbed a spear that had been leaning against a wall and stepped down into the sandy pit. There were mutters as the fighting stopped. "Show me," she demanded more so then asked. She was in a foul worried mood and needed to beat up someone. A few heads turned to look toward Odin. She hadn't noticed he was even there. He looked at her and she stared back. He gave a single nod and his warriors turned back to her.

Seraphina smiled as she parried, rolled, and met blow for blow. The warriors were very well trained as she was brought to the ground again and again. Each time she hit the sand she got back to her feet with a wider smile than before. She felt a thrill running through her much akin to how she felt when she took charge over a man in the bedroom. It took a while for the men around her to become comfortable with her being there, but once they did she realized they were holding back. However, she was trained to fight from the moment she could walk, just like every one of her kind. Even her sister Cephera, though she didn't display it. Most thought her weak, but they were very wrong.

She watched their movements to learn them. She was not insulted to be defeated, but instead took it as a learning curb, what had they done to defeat her? She had bruises along her hip and her legs. Her arms also held signs of the battle. Her face was dirty and her hair askew, but Seraphina wasn't one to quit. She continued to take the onslaught until a horn sounded for dinner.

"You fight well ... for a girl." One man said to her. He sounded almost mocking and yet he sounded slightly surprised.

"One day I'll take you to your back." She promised him wiping her sleeve across her face only succeeding in marring the dirt further across her nose. The man laughed and with a short bow he left with the others. Odin had watched the entire exchange. Seraphina joined him with a feeling he was waiting for her.

"This is something you do often?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. All Mechanovians are trained to fight from a very young age. We pride ourselves as warriors." Seraphina told him.

"It's not often we see women who can battle here. Most are content to stay at home while the men fight. Over the centuries, it has become a social norm for woman to be excluded from such dirty tasks."

"You sound as if you are not surprised a woman can fight? Thor was certainly surprised."

"Cultures have a way of singling out those who might be different. A larger amount of people see the battlefield as a man's job, though I know of a female who is very adept at fighting. And have seen many in my years. I was surprised to see it of you, you are still very young. We have a lot to learn about your people." He smiled and led her inside.

"Sif wants to learn to fight." Seraphina commented.

"Yes, I've heard. This is where the problem lies. It is not wrong for her to want it, but she belongs to a family who are very set in their ways. They see a battle as something that would stain a women's hands red with death and break her. They believe, like most, that death is not a burden any woman should bear, least of all by handing it out by her own actions." Seraphina frowned.

"We see death in battle as honourable. Even though women tend to be physically less stronger than a man, she still has the capability of being just as good. I'm sad for Sif. She has a passion for battle, I can see it when she speaks of it. She wishes to be a warrior."

"She doesn't have the ironclad nerves needed for it." Odin replied. "Perhaps one day she will." Seraphina knew this to be true. To see Sif breakdown over something like her hair proved she was not ready for battle. You could lose much worse in battle than just hair. She wasn't strong enough yet. She was still an emotional woman who couldn't separate herself from those emotions yet. To be a warrior, you cannot allow oneself to break into tears during battle, no matter the reasons.

"I should wash up." Seraphina noted looking down at her hands.

"Would you like me to send a healer for your minor wounds?" Odin offered.

"No. They will heal on their own." Seraphina replied with a smile. Odin gave a nod and went his separate way.

(Loki)

Their horse had thrown a shoe, that was what delayed their return to Asgard. It took near a day to find a small town to tend to the horse. The area they were currently in was not able to be reached with the Byfrost, not without destroying something and Odin had also given instruction so that Loki's journey would not be that easy to get there and back. He was made to work for the hair he now had in the satchel he'd brought with him. 

They were now in the middle of a wooded area. It had grown dark only an hour after shoeing up the horse and Loki hadn't wanted to ride through the night. Cephera was sat across from him on the other side of the fire-pit he'd created. Oddly, the younger princess hadn't bothered him once with questions like he thought she would. He had expected her to prattle on the entire journey, but instead she was silent, too silent.

"I know you felt you had done the right thing. That you made a point that you are not to be insulted, but why?"

Loki rolled his eyes. He knew the question would come eventually. "Why? Is it so complicated?" 

"No, I just find it odd. You clearly held some kind of feelings for Sif and yet she deserved this for saying some badly choiced words."

"She insulted a prince." Loki snarled.

"And had it been Frigga, your mother. If she had insulted Odin and he had humiliated her that way would that have been acceptable?" Loki froze staring at the princess unsure how to respond. The thought of his mother being put through anything like that made him feel nothing but anger, which, he supposed, was what Cephera wanted.

"It is not the same, my mother is the queen. She is my fathers equal, Sif is below me."

"But not so low as to deserve your desires? You are a confusing man, had you courted her and married her, would she not have become your 'equal'." Loki growled and slipped a hand through his hair. He hated this conversation. It was causing feelings of regret to rise up. Feelings he felt he shouldn't have to feel for what he had done, and yet he felt them.

"Perhaps I overreacted," He finally said after a very long silence.

"What's done cannot be changed, but I'm sure Sif would be happy to hear a heartfelt apology, not just a forced one." Cephera gave him a soft smile, almost triumphant. He could have hated her for it, but he didn't. He sat thinking of the past few days and how differently things could have ended. 

Loki looked at his student a long moment. It hadn't escaped him what she had done. She made him feel bad for his own actions. Where everyone else had simply yelled and became angry over what he had done, she just pointed out the situation through a different view. A simple tactic that worked far better than he would ever admit. He had overreacted and yet he couldn't help but still feel that Sif deserved something. Some form of punishment. Perhaps in the future he would be more careful to create his punishments as a more subdued and secret approach. After all, it would be well enough for him to know he had done so without anyone else knowing.

"What are you thinking?" Cephera's voice pulled Loki from his thoughts. He had been staring blankly at her this whole time.

"I was contemplating what to train you in next." He lied so easily. Not even a second thought ran through his mind as to the excuse he would give.

"And have you decided?" She leaned forward with great interest. Loki smirked at her eagerness. At how easily her mind was taken off his actions that had sent them on this quest.

"Well, invisibility seems to be something of a struggle for you and so perhaps we will return the lesser magics such as lighting minor fires." He leaned back against a tree crossing his feet at the ankles.

"I don't know why you jumped past so many minor spells anyhow." She commented tilting her head to study him. Loki only smirked. He had a reason for wanting her to learn how to become invisible, but there was no need for her to know it. 

"Get some rest. At the crack of dawn, we ride and we'll be in Asgard by dinner time." Loki closed his eyes slouched against a tree. He heard the soft sound of her lying down on the bed of grass, at least she wasn't complaining about the lack of a bed, she wasn't as spoiled and stuck up as he had once thought she'd be. 

Her sister was another matter, he hadn't forgotten her role in all of this. He would have to step lightly on how to enact punishment on her. A way that even Cephera would not know it was him. It wasn't so much that he feared what Cephera might think, but he saw her as his key to proving his worth to his father. That his time spent with magic was not a waste. He would make the princess into much more than she was. He had let his anger take him over and could have easily frightened Cephera off, but she had proven she wasn't so easily scared. This was a good thing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Lady Sif, I apologize for my hasty acts against you after a conversation and actions gone awry. I was naught but a scorned man and bent on finding a way to show my anger. Please accept this hair spun from the finest of threads and woven to create a beautiful new mane." Thor watched Loki pull the gift from his satchel. He sounded genuinely sorry for his actions, but with Loki it was hard to tell. He was quite a good actor when he bothered to act at all.

From the satchel was pulled the threads Loki spoke of. Long black tresses that gleamed in the light. Thor raised an eyebrow but didn't speak as Sif stared at the enchanted hair that would soon become part of her. "Black?" She questioned almost timidly, as if she were afraid to offend him. In the days Loki had left Sif had time to think and though Loki's reactions had gone beyond what she had done, she had admitted to feeling just as guilty for the entire events.

Thor had told her several times that it was not her fault. If Loki's actions had been meant to prove a point, Thor failed to see it. As well, if the act was meant to deter Thor from viewing the lady as the beauty he saw her to be then he was also wrong. Thor had assured Sif that the words he spoke in his room were true. He wanted to court her, properly.

"Yes. Black from the minerals used to create it. Blonde was not attainable." Loki told her and stepped forward. "May I?" Sif took in a breath and knelt down for Loki to better reach her head. Thor, the rest of his family, and closest friends watched on. Loki lay the strands upon her head. They were tied together in a makeshift wig to fit and stay where they were put. When they were in place, Loki spoke a couple of words of magic and Sif shifted in discomfort. Thor held fast to where he was standing and tried his best to put trust in his brother that this was not just another trick.

Loki pulled free the awkward thread that held the strands together and not one hair fell out of place. The tresses still gleaming soft and silky. Thor thought of pulling his fingers through it. After a moment, Loki bent and offered his hand to Sif who accepted it. He helped her to her feet and brushed the hair from her face on the right and pushed that hair behind her ear. "All fixed," he said.

"I hope, in future, you both can forgive and forget this slight and no further childish actions will be taken," Odin said eyeing them both.

"Yes, my king." Sif replied.

"Yes, father." Loki gave a nod toward him.

Thor took his chance and pushed himself between Sif and Loki. He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. "You look beautiful now and you looked beautiful before it." He told her making her smile.

"Thank you. I feel more comfortable now." She replied. In the days she'd been bald she had refused to leave the palace and sometimes even her quarters. Thor touched the hair and was happy to feel it was quite real. It was a soft as he imagined it would be. Sif did the same eyeing the strands she lifted to view better.

"Thank you, Loki," She said looking around Thor's thick bicep to look at his brother.

"You are welcome, Lady Sif." He gave a small waistline bow and gave a half smile. Thor returned a smile back to his brother, perhaps he had learned his lesson.

***

There had never been a better feeling than that of a woman's soft skin lying next to his own. Thor tightened his arm around Sif's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Tomorrow you will join me on a walk through the gardens." Thor told her.

"I was hoping that I would return to training tomorrow." Sif admitted turning her face up at him.

"Training?" Thor questioned. He felt confused a moment before it dawned on him what she meant.

"Yes, fighting." Sif pushed herself up to lay half on her belly and her fingers traced the lines of his chest muscles.

"My dearest Lady Sif, why would you need learn to fight now, when you have me to protect you." Thor grinned smugly.

"It isn't about protection. It's about passion ..."

"We have plenty of passion here." Thor stretched his neck to place a kiss to her throat.

"Thor, I mean it. I want to keep learning." Thor pulled back and frowned.

"I cannot bear to see you hurt in any manner. I would rather you cease these youthful wants and turn your attentions to us. I do not desire a warrior I desire a paramour who will be there to tend to my wounds when I am hurt." Sif sat up abruptly.

"You would ask me to give up my dreams to be a simple woman like the rest of them?"

"I cannot ask you to do that, but I am voicing my concern for it." Thor replied sitting up beside her and kissing her shoulder while stroking his fingers up and down her arm.

"I do not wish to give it up." Sif told him. She looked at him with rounded eyes of hope.

"You will learn only skilled to protect yourself should you ever need it. I will not have you thrown into a fray meant for heavy battle." She smiled and seemed happy enough for that.

"Thank you." She twisted her body and kissed his lips. Catching him in a burning passion that quickly swept all thoughts from his mind. He pulled her into his arms and ravished her lips and then soon the rest of her.

(Cephera)

Cephera rolled her eyes as her sister asked her for the tenth time about her trip. It was as though she expected the story to change. It was clear Seraphina didn't trust Loki and thought Cephera was keeping something from her, but nothing had happened. In fact, Cephera had talked very little with him. She had let him stew in what she might say and then when she did speak she made sure that her words would have the deepest impact. She didn't press the issue of why he did it.

While her twin prattled on about how worried she was, Cephera pulled up her pillow and swat her sister in the face. "Sera, stop. I'm fine, it was fine, myself and Loki are fine regarding how we get along."

Seraphina scowled. "How you can get along with him now just proves to me how naive you still are." She insisted. Cephera frowned and replaced her pillow behind her before lying down and rolling over to settle into sleep.

"Go to sleep before I'm forced to ignore you. If you're are going to continue to be unsupportive of my decisions then I'll gladly stay here in Asgard whilst you go home." She heard her sister growl and then hit the pillows behind her.

"Fine, but one day I will look back at this and then say 'I told you so'." 

"Fine, if the time comes I'll accept it." Cephera replied. Without another word, the girls fell asleep.

***

The next week was oddly normal, well as normal as it got in Asgard. Cephera showed up for all her lessons and Loki taught her as if nothing had ever happened. This day they had ridden out to the forest where they stopped near a small pond of crystal clear water fed by a beautiful waterfall.

He began by having her form a small fireball in her palm. It was how he taught her the beginning of the week, only today she had to throw it and keep it conjured until it hit its target. "Again!" He ordered. She focused hard and threw the ball of fire at him. He insisted he be the target. He was sure he could easily put out any harsh flames, but he insisted that if she catches herself on fire she can jump in the pond.

He continued smacking the balls away and they sizzled when they hit the waters surface. "Still too weak." He scowled, but not too unkindly. She narrowed her eyes and tried again. In the heat of the morning, she felt she might faint, but she was determined to get this right. 

The ball she sent his way this time burnt the tips of her fingers as she formed it. When it reached him, he grunted in surprise and fell back landing in the water. 

She couldn't help herself. She laughed. He was floating there his clothes soaking and his hair plastered to his face. She laughed so hard she almost fell over. Suddenly a wave of water washed her off her feet. She lay on the ground wet looking at Loki who had pulled himself out of the water. 

He was smiling. "That was better." 

"That was a cheap shot," She dragged herself off the ground, "and now I'm dirty." Her dress had mud soaking the front where she fell. She noticed he remained clean but still wet. "Don't have a spell to dry off with?" she mocked. 

"I also don't have a spell to get clean." He eyed the mess of her dress.

"Well, we both rode on your horse here. All this," she gestured to her front, "will end up all over you." She screamed in surprise when he quickly teleported to her, picked her up, and tossed her into the water. 

"Not if you rinse off first." He called when she resurfaced. Cephera spit and sputtered the water before glaring at her instructor. The glare didn't last, he seemed in bright spirits today and a playful mood. A mood she hadn't actually seen before. It was refreshing.

"I'm hungry," she said pulling herself from the water and wringing out the heavier parts of her dress. Loki grinned before turning away and walking toward the horse. He pulled open the pack near its rear and pulled out bread and cheese. 

"I came prepared." He told her. "Though if you wish to remain clean I suggest standing and eating." He placed the items on a large awkwardly shaped rock that threatened to tip the food to the ground. Cephera stood opposite him, it seemed it was how they always stood. Never side by side. She munched on the food he'd brought, not a large amount, but enough to satisfy until supper.

"I don't suppose you have an apple in there?" She asked hopefully.

"If you could live on apples you would wouldn't you?" He pondered eyeing her.

"Yes." She admitted. He rolled his eyes though not in an annoyed manner; it was more like he just knew that would be her answer. It was interesting how he could pick up on those things about people, but yet a few insulting words flung his way and he couldn't read that the person was only reacting and in the end didn't mean it. He was a curious male, certainly more complicated than any she had met. Men were more her sisters area of expertise, although that usually extended more to the bedroom than outside it.

Loki moved back to the bag and pulled out her apple before giving it a toss her way. She caught it eagerly before taking a whiff of the sweet outside skin. "I was planning to use it as a means to threaten you into producing a stronger spell, but you've proven you can, now all we need is for you to continued to do so." 

"Are we staying here all day?" She asked.

"No, I have practice of my own later." He reminded her. She had forgotten about Amora. Since the first time she had met the beautiful blonde, Cephera had stayed away far from her. She wasn't comfortable with how direct she was. 

"Well, I guess we should get started." Cephera offered making quick work of the apple and feeding the core to Loki's stallion. The prince gestured for her to take her original position before beginning their practice.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(1 month later)

Cephera walked into the room she shared with her sister. They'd gone back to Mechanova for a few days before returning once more. Cephera was actually surprised her sister bothered coming back, but all the same she did seem entertained with her new friends. Cephera was glad Seraphina was making friends at all.

She passed the small table and quickly grabbed and stuffed her face with the sweets sitting there, small chocolate delicacies. "What's wrong with you?" Cephera asked wiping her mouth quickly after consumption.

"What do you mean?" Seraphina half turned from the window where she had been standing looking out at the city.

"You haven't touched the sweets, usually there would be none left for me." Cephera frowned.

"Meh, I'm not feeling the greatest today." Cephera joined her twin at the window and wrapped her arms around her.

"Nothing serious I hope," she said burying her face into the back of her sister's dress.

"No. Just a bug." Seraphina shrugged. They didn't get sick often, but every now and then they caught some little bug, nothing major. Cephera gave her sister a loving squeeze before leaving her alone and lying down on the bed. 

"Come nap with me. Loki has me worn out this day." Cephera offered stretching out and pulling a blanket up over her. Her sister didn't answer. Instead, she joined Cephera in a sluggish movement.

***

Cephera woke sometime later when the sun had dropped from its place high in the sky. It had to be around supper time by now. She stretched and scratched her nose before rolling to look at Seraphina. She poked her sister awake with a smile. Seraphina opened her eyes with a yawn and a sniffle before pausing to stare at her twin. Cephera tilted her head at the odd look she was being given.

"What?" She asked her feeling confused.

"Cephera?" She questioned reaching a hand out to touch her face. Cephera did the same and touched her sister's forehead. She checked her for a fever and found none.

"Yes, Seraphina. Are you okay?" Concerned Cephera sat up and inspected her sister closely.

"Aside from my sniffles I'm okay, but you're not." Seraphina gestured to Cephera up and down. Cephera looked down toward her chest and paused. The small amount of cleavage usual adorning her bosom was missing, no, not missing ... changed. Her chest was flat, her dress slightly hanging where her small chest would normally perk it out.

Startled Cephera stood from the bed and inspected herself. Seraphina was watching wide eyed and confused. Cephera felt over her chest and noticed the hair on her arms was a little darker, her arms tighter, her hands a margin larger. Suddenly, and awkwardly her sister rushed to the edge of the bed and grabbed Cephera by the ... scrotum! Cephera yelped in surprise and her face heated scarlet.

"You're a guy." Seraphina declared in both amusement and shock.

"No, no, no ..." Cephera stuttered and began to pull her skirts up her legs. She bunched them in her hands until her underwear was revealed. Her sister titled her head to the side and eyed the package that was currently bundled in the tight fitting underwear. As a female, the underwear fit her perfectly, but now they felt uncomfortable. 

"You'd make a woman happy." Seraphina teased her amusement building and a laugh bursting forth.

"It's not funny Sera! I have a PENIS!" Cephera whined dropping her skirts and rushing to the full length mirror. She gazed at her more masculine face framed by her now messy hair. The combination of wavy pink and brown hair on her male body just looked wrong. "What happened to me?" She asked not really expecting an answer. Her sister was still laughing.

"Oh, man what a waste," She suddenly said sucking in a breath as her laughter died, "had that been me I would have had me some real fun." A perverted grin crossed the elder twins face and Cephera glared.

"Had it been you ..." Cephera began to chide, had it been her sister? A light-bulb went off in her head and without a word she rushed from the room.

(Loki)

Loki watched Amora lean across the table and grab a new book from the pile. Her breasts hanging down in her dress, teasing him and begging to be touched. Loki could only watch them until she painstakingly stood up straight. Just like every other day she was determined to send him into a rock hard state of arousal and leave him like it. Truthfully, he was beginning to bore of her antics. She was too predictable now, though he still desired her.

A knock on the doorway had them both looking toward it. Loki froze solid as he spied the face staring back at him. Cephera was stood holding the small platter that once held many tasty chocolate treats. "Could I have a word alone with Loki," she asked, or rather he asked as Cephera was no longer a woman.

"Excuse me, we are in the midst of a lesson here." Amora replied eyeing Cephera not quite seeming to realize who she was.

Cephera's eyes narrowed at the blonde before stepping inside and all the way up to her. Amora looked slightly confused watching this odd looking man in a dress hold out the plate where a few treats remained. "Want one?" Cephera asked.

"No!" Loki stood abruptly and caught Cephera's eye. She knew, she knew it was him. "I'll speak to her ... him, alone." He replied. Amora eyed them both with suspicion but gave a polite bow and left.

The moment she was gone the plate hit the table in a clatter. "Eat." She demanded a fire burning behind her violet eyes.

"I'm not fond of sweets." Loki replied.

"Really? It doesn't have anything to with the fact they are spelled?" She replied pushing the plate even closer to him.

"I don't know what you mean." Loki lied, but he knew she wouldn't believe him.

"Really? Then enlighten me, eat." Loki looked at the sweets and back to her. He could own up to his deed now or be proven a liar by eating one. 

"How did you find out?" He asked instead giving up his facade.

"You think I don't pay attention to the things around me? You think I didn't take notice of that potion's book you'd been sticking your nose in during your free hours?" Loki perked an eyebrow curiously. "My sister is feeling unwell today and so for once I actually got to these treats before her." Cephera gestured to herself. "It only took me a moment to realize the correlation. As soon as I did I went to your tower in hopes to find a way to reverse it and on your desk was the very potions book you'd been studying." Loki grinned. "I make one offhanded comment to you about never getting a sweet and you use the information for your own cunning." She glared.

"I admit, the treats were meant for your sister," He said.

"This vendetta you have ends here. Do you know what my sister would have done had she eaten these and become a man?" Loki shook his head. He figured she might be appalled by the idea, but Cephera's tone told a different story. "She would have loved the idea of feeling what it was like as a man to bed a woman. She would have enjoyed every second."

"Then tell me what could I do to mess with her?" 

"Don't think for a moment I would help you." She glanced at the plate again. "Fix it." She demanded speaking, of course, about her current predicament. Loki swallowed thickly.

"I can't. I don't know how. I managed to expertly produce only one potion and I had no intentions of creating a solution." Loki yelled sharply when Cephera jumped over the table with and in one swift move Loki was on the floor and choking down a gooey piece of chocolate. Cephera's new body gave her enough strength to force Loki to eat his own creation and from her he hadn't expected such an act.

When she climbed off him, she stood and wiped her hands in her dress. Loki sat up coughing. It would take an hour or so before the effects would begin. "Now you'll have too," she said frowning, "unless you want to be a girl forever." Loki wasn't sure what to say. He was still slightly surprised by the near violent action she took against him. Had it been her sister he might have fought her off for the sheer fact of expecting such a thing. But not from the younger princess, it was by way of surprise she had gotten the better of him ... that and he really needed to do more practice with his combat skills.

Loki growled after a moment. After the shock wore off. "How dare you ..."

"I dare! Do not give me a reason to tell my sister what these do Loki. This could go on forever, back and forth the two of you would try to out do the other. You are both stubborn. I have no plans to tell anyone how this came to be, but you will find a cure." Loki considered for a moment teaching her a lesson for putting her hands on him, but he pushed the thought aside. She was angry and uncomfortable, he couldn't blame her really. Loki had no qualms about being female but permanently was not a happy thought. 

"I concede, I'll make us a cure." He told her sighing. The younger twin was not whom he wished to fight with. She'd been improving greatly in her magic skills and his father had been staying off his back and his mother had expressed how proud she was that Loki was taking time of his own to help Cephera. He needed the younger princess and had to be careful not to chase her away.

He walked with her along the hallway, headed to his tower. His potion's supplies were all in his storeroom up there and it would take days to create a cure. "You look ridiculous in a dress." He commented trying his best not to smirk.

"I was too busy worrying on how I was going to turn back to a girl I wasn't worried about how I was dressed." She replied seriously before realizing he was teasing her. "I will hit you." She warned with a glaring.

"Perhaps when I change we can swap clothing." Cephera eyed him suspiciously. "I am serious." He assured her.

"What will we tell people?" She asked glancing down at her body.

"A potion gone wrong. No one will question it as I am your teacher." Loki frowned. They would think he was a fool, however, for making such a mistake. Alas, he could not change that now.

"I mean it you know. You need to drop this vendetta against my sister. She didn't force anyone to do anything. If anything she helped bring Sif courage and you're blaming my sister for assisting in something that was none of your business." Loki didn't reply. He hadn't anything kind to say and hated to be reminded about the events of a month ago. Thor was still courting Sif and Loki wondered if it was only to prove him wrong.

"Right now I'm more curious as to why you are willing to hide my trickery against your sister with this potion instead of telling on me." They entered his tower as he inquired this. She took a seat on top of his desk a place she often sat much to his annoyance.

"Truthfully I don't know. Look you already have a bad rap for doing malicious things, I didn't feel like adding to it when you didn't actually hurt anyone. In fact, my sister would have loved the opportunity to be a male and see what it was like. I will not promise to keep my mouth closed in the future." She warned. Loki smirked and nodded before picking up the alchemy book he'd gotten the potion from and began to research a cure.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"We need to outsource you to something called colors." Cephera called from inside Loki's closest. They had worked for long hours that day for a cure and had yet to create one. Loki hadn't been kidding about swapping clothing. Currently, she stood in his wardrobe wearing a pair of black pants that were too long but the clasping at the bottoms kept her from treading on them and a white shirt that had a small V at the collars opening and nothing else. Her hair she had braided in one length down her back.

"There are colors." He insisted joining her.

"I meant something beyond blacks and greens. I mean even a lime green would give this place a bit of attitude. Everything is so dull." She frowned trying to find a suitable overcoat.

"Well, I'm sorry, but pinks and yellows don't suit my green eyes and black hair." He told her dryly.

"I didn't say it had to be pink. What about blues, reds, golds." She pulled down and unfolded yet another black and green overcoat and with a sigh she settled for it.

"Thor tends to wears reds and golds." Loki informed her as she pulled the garment on. Loki was comfortable in himself. He had placed himself in her dress she'd been wearing earlier. They would see a seamstress only if they couldn't find a cure within the next few days. The dress she'd worn was red with yellow flowers printed along the hem. The sleeves coming up shorter in the arms than they should and the bust leaving nothing to the imagination. Luckily for Loki the dress laced in the back and easily was made to fit his well endowed chest. 

He made a pretty woman even with the shortly cropped hair. Cephera, however, made a very awkward looking man. She'd avoided her sister all day long just so she wouldn't have to hear her teasing. She could only imagine what else her sister would have to say about the change, all sexual no doubt. Cephera didn't want to hear it. She'd already experienced going to the bathroom and it was a mess, both literally and figuratively.

Aiming apparently wasn't as easy as she thought and as her mind maintained the female flow she felt nothing but perverted having to touch the flaccid length that was now part of her. She could have asked Loki on the matter, but that was altogether embarrassing and there was no other male she felt comfortable with. She instead suffered her feelings and awkwardness in silence. She'd promptly cleaned her mess and made sure to dispose of the evidence. 

Just thinking about it made her shift in discomfort. She joined Loki at his desk and he sat down while she placed her rear on the top. She saw the look given to her from Loki, he clearly disapproved of her choice of seating, but he didn't voice it. While he opened up a new book Cephera looked down and her eyes fell to his large bosom. She frowned, why did they have to be that big.

"You're staring," Loki said snapping her out of her thoughts. Cephera's eyes snapped wide.

"Sorry, they're just so much bigger than my own." She told him pursing her lips.

"Do they please you?" He inquired smirking.

"Just because my body is that of a man doesn't mean my mind is. The female form never attracted me as a female and it doesn't do so now. Don't flatter yourself." She glared.

"Pity, I've never been bothered by the thought of men. In fact, I've dabbled in a few tryst though normally with a female involved. It would have been interesting to feel what it is like from a female point of view." Cephera gave Loki the most horrified look she could muster. It wasn't the thought of him bedding men in any manner, but more the fact he was implying he would have sex with her as a man.

"Is this something you think about when I'm female?" The question spilled from her lips before she could stop it.

He eyed her in amusement. "Don't be silly. It is simply the thought of trying something new for the two of us. I am your teacher, I do not mix business with pleasure." He waved her insecurities off.

"Are you trying to lead me to believe that if Amora offered you, you would not take it?" Loki's eyebrow arched delicately. 

"I suppose not, but you are not my type. Rest assured I've no intimate intentions toward you." Cephera wanted to sigh in relief but felt it might be disrespectful and perhaps even insulting.

"Thank you." She replied instead with a small head nod. Loki did the same and looked back down at the book.

(Thor)

It had been three days since one of Loki's potions had gone wrong and Thor still could not contain his teasing. His brother made a very beautiful woman and Thor made sure to tell him so. Loki wasn't glad to hear Thor sending him words of flattery and Thor knew it. The same went for Cephera, Thor didn't tease her but her sister did enough of that.

Sif felt bad for the two of them, well more so Cephera. "If she is not careful much worse could befall her should she continue to train under your brother." She had told Thor. Thor didn't reply to her. In some ways, he agreed and others he knew Loki would not harm the princess on purpose. Even when it came to Sif's hair Loki hadn't hurt her, at least not physically. There was still some sour feelings between his companion and his brother, but they were doing well to hide it.

Thor had left the training ground early this day and was currently heading to the throne room to see his father. Odin had requested him in private. Thor entered the enormity of the throne room where his father was stood conversing with his mother. When she spotted him she smiled warmly and when he was close enough she gave his a hug and kiss to the cheek. "You've grown so tall," She said as though it was something new. "I remember when you were naught but a short boy running around behind my feet."

"Many happy times mother." He agreed kissing her cheek in return.

"I will leave you two to talk," She said and walked away soundlessly. 

"Come with me." Odin told Thor and led him off to a more private room used for only the most important matters. 

"Is everything all right father?" Thor inquired concerned.

"Your nameday approaches." Odin clasped his arms behind his back.

"It does." Thor agreed grinning. "Though not for another two months." Curiosity was aching inside him. Normally their namedays were celebrated with party, food, and drink. 

"I have a surprise for you this nameday, but it requires me to journey off Asgard." Thor straightened his posture.

"Away from Asgard?" Thor couldn't remember a time since the Jotun war that his father had left. "Who will oversee things whilst you are away?" A thumping in his chest gave him hope that his father meant to leave Thor as temporary ruler of the kingdom. He held his breath in his eagerness.

"Your mother will oversee the kingdom with my advisors to aid her should she need them. She is well versed in my daily doings when need be." Odin replied shooting down every hope Thor had.

"Of course." Thor promptly commented trying to hide his disappointment. 

"I will return as soon as possible, but I wanted you to know that this nameday will be special. Do not worry about my absence." 

"Will you be informing Loki of your leaving?"

"You know how your brother can be. He will not be pleased to find out I have extra plans this year for you when I have none for him." Thor frowned.

"Then why give me anything?" Thor asked. He knew his brother would no doubt feel disappointed and perhaps a spark of jealousy.

"Loki has done nothing to deserve such a thing as I plan to bestow upon you, at least not yet. His malicious mischief has only grown worse over the past few years and until he grows out of such childishness he will not be rewarded." Thor's frown deepened. He knew what his father said was true and yet he didn't think Loki would learn this way. Soon his worry for his brother subsided as his thoughts fell on this thing his father planned to give him. The thought of what it could be overtook his concern for Loki, the trickster, and settled on his nameday surprise.

"I look forward to your return." Thor told Odin. Odin gave Thor's shoulder a heavy pat before departing.

***

The night was growing long and Loki had noticed Odin's absence. It took everything for Thor not to tell Loki that their father had a magnificent surprise gift planned for Thor. In his heart, he wished he could express such things with his brother, but he knew of Loki's ongoing jealously and envy. He wished they could have a more open and trusting relationship. Where Loki believed Thor to always be seeking ways to look better than him it wasn't true.

Loki's shortcomings in fighting were his own fault for his lack of interest and practice in their younger years. Then Loki had come running along as a boy to join Thor and his three friend, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg on their little adventures into the forests. Loki had gotten himself badly hurt and Odin had chided Thor for not having kept a closer eye on him. After that Thor feared letting Loki go and Loki saw that as Thor treating him like he was weak and unworthy.

He later turned to magic, an art he was always fascinated in, but was then and still is seen as something only females practiced. Thor admired Loki's spirit to continue his magic practice so openly for all to scrutinize. It was true though that Thor often made jokes about Loki when he wasn't around, but in the moment he meant only to impress his friends and make them laugh. It was wrong and admittedly Thor would feel bad afterwards, but found himself not thinking of such things in the moment. Princess Cephera had made a point of telling him off when she overheard him making fun at Loki's expense. Truthfully, she had made him feel low and with good reason.

He had been trying his best lately to not speak of Loki in any negative ways. Loki had enough reason to wedge a stone between their once strong relationship. As the years moved onward they only seemed to grow further apart and Thor wasn't sure how to fix that. He had hoped that perhaps Cephera would help calm his brother's poisoning emotions, but only time would tell.

They had been spending a lot of time together since their gender swap. Perhaps a friendship would bloom and maybe even something more. Thor sat drinking and smiling as stories were told among them. Cephera and Loki sitting close by, but both attempting to remain invisible to avoid teasing. Seraphina was, perhaps, the most intoxicated of them all. Sitting in Fandral's lap giggling and cheering loudly at his tales. She had at one point knocked him in the face with her elbow which Sif found amusing. Thor hadn't forgotten how Sif came to be with him. He often wondered what the girls had done in the privacy of their own rooms. The thought stirred his hormones and he felt a tightening in his pants which he chose to ignore. He was no fool as to suggest to Sif to take Seraphina back to bed with them. She may very well have his head no matter what relationship she and Seraphina once had.

Thor took a heavy swig from his cup and noticed Loki watching him. A strange look plastered across the younger princes face. A look that told Thor that Loki knew something as to why Odin had left. Loki always seemed to know more than he should. Thor chose to keep his tongue still on the matter. When their father returned then he could explain his journey rather than leave it up to Thor to tell him. Thor was afraid if he told him that Loki would take it as him boasting and right now they were all having a good time, well almost all of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Try it again." Loki told her. He was growing impatient, he wasn't even sure why it was so important for him to have her learn this. He didn't need a partner in his secret endeavours and yet the thought was enticing. He watched her closer as she spoke the enchantment and her eyes blinked slow in concentration. Her female form, which they had finally gotten restored after two months of continuos effort, began to fade. Her image disappeared in a slow succession. 

He was almost pleased with the new results, but not completely. Loki walked to where her full form once stood and tugged on her ear. The simple movement had her back to full view and rubbing her ear. "Was anything else viewable?" She asked frowning.

"Two of your fingers and I'm pretty sure the tip of your nose." He replied sighing. "It was better, but not perfect." Loki tapped his foot and rotated his hand from the wrist to indicate she should try again. Cephera nodded as Loki walked away to allow her proper room to concentrate. Until she got used to the enchantment, concentration was key.

Again her visual faded and Loki was glad that all that remained was a few wisps of hair. He didn't move this time, he waited. He wanted to see how long she could hold it. He was afraid if he spoke she would reappear. It took him a while to get the hang of this too although not as long as her. Loki excelled quickly in the magical arts which was why he was considered a prodigy, an unconventional one but one all the same.

He saw the glimmer of movement that was her attempting to move and in that moment he realized she hadn't completely disappeared, more so she melded with her background. Camouflage, something altogether different from what they had been trying to achieve. How she managed that using the words for a different spell was baffling. Loki stared as he watched her easily, her outline skimmed from one area to another blending as she walked. Anyone not looking directly at her might see a movement from the corner of their eye but very little else.

"How are you watching me? I've done it wrong again." She huffed reappearing once more.

"Actually... you succeeded though not in the planned art we had been attempting." She tilted her head at him blinking a couple of times.

"What do you mean?" She asked indulging him after he waited for her curiosity to give way to her impatience.

"You didn't vanish as you were suppose to, you simply blended yourself in with the surroundings around you." Her brow furrowed in thought.

"That's bad right? That means I'm doing everything wrong." She threw her arms up in the air with a growl. She turned and promptly threw her entire person onto his lounging couch. As dramatic as the action was it was also amusing enough to cause Loki's mouth to twitch into a smile.

"Not a complete loss." He told her. "Your use of magic is odd and not effective in the natural ways, but you still have plenty of potential. We will keep trying." His offered condolence and lack of reprimanding had her staring at him with scrutiny. She didn't question his words, but instead let out a long breath and sat up.

"So I'm not a total failure." She weakly smiled up at him. 

"No. Let's keep going." He offered. She nodded and took her place once more and he took his.

XxX

Loki lay on his bed tossing a small ball into the air and catching it again. The ball had been a gift from Frigga when he was a boy. Something he cherished as he did all gifts from her. He was in deep thought and had been that way since his lessons ended with Cephera. Amora had a family matter to attend to and so his lessons with her had not occurred. It was becoming apparent to Loki that his lessons with Amora were just about done. There was little she'd shown him lately that he didn't master on first try. In fact, he only kept up his lessons because of his attraction to her.

His lessons with Amora wasn't what had him in such deep thought, but rather his ones with Cephera. She had talent it was true, but there was more to her willingness to learn. She was always so eager and sometimes became so frustrated over her own inability to get things to work right that it had him realizing she had motives that extended beyond just passion for the art.

He hadn't asked her. He didn't want her to think he cared about her worries or desires on a personal level. It was just curiosity. With every spell she managed to succeed in she would rejoice with a jump in the air and dancing in once spot. He'd never seen anyone get that excited over learning something new. Loki was always good at reading people and Cephera had worries she carefully hid and magic was her escape. No doubt her sister knew of these worries, but Loki knew better than to ask her.

Sitting up he tossed the ball onto a shelf and stood. He straightened his tunic before channeling his spell and every inch of him became invisible. Invisibility had its uses. For those with strong magic in them he had to take care to keep his distance, but for what he was about to do he wouldn't have to worry about being caught. He left his room carefully and ventured downstairs to the room Cephera and her sister occupied. He knocked on the door and when it opened Cephera stared right passed him and then glanced up and down the hall.

Loki carefully passed her and entered the room. As far as he could tell she was the only one present. Her sister was probably whoring about. He watched Cephera close her room door with a shrug and walk back to the small round dining table she'd moved onto the balcony. He was curious as to what she did in her free time and he wasn't disappointed.

On the table was spread three books he had her learning from. She was making notes in some leather bound book to the side and then scrutinizing the texts. Her head rested in her palm and her fingers pulling at her hair as she bit her lip and then wrote something else. After a moment she looked up at the third book lying furthest from her. She muttered low the words to move it and it shifted across the table like he had taught her to do. It would seem she often practiced things she had already perfected and Loki couldn't help but admire her dedication.

He also couldn't help but notice her dress. Now that night had fallen she'd changed into a simple nightgown of a golden color. In the moment she settled her head back into her palm the sleeve fell off her shoulder causing the front of the dress to hang, revealing the naked flesh beneath. Just enough to see most of the swell of her breasts. Loki averted his eyes. He remembered the conversation he'd had with her those few months back about their professional relationship and also his own personal resolve to not get involved in any intimate way with either Princess.

His choice still stood. Cephera was still only a girl by most standards and Loki didn't find himself attracted to her in the same manner as he was for woman he'd bedded or courted. That wasn't to say a small attraction didn't haunt him from time to time. A tiny, curious tug of a fleeting feeling deep in his stomach at certain moments when he was with her. Moments she showed spark and a fire in her. Moments he could look passed her childishness to other things. Still those moments were few and far between, enough to easily ignore.

She shifted again, fixing her dress and standing. She moved across the room in soft gentle steps that reminded Loki of the grace his mother walked with. She pulled from a shelf a small cloth that when opened revealed a handful of letters. He watched her expression coil inward with a deep frown. She replaced the letters without opening any and returned to the table and her books. She stood off to the side and closed her eyes. She said the words of invisibility and her fists clenched together.

Loki watched her try over and over as she continued attempting it. Without anyone else present she would never know if she had gotten it right, but Loki grinned at her insistent nature. She didn't completely disappear, but like practice with him she came close. She didn't replicate her previous camouflage and so the mystery still remained as to how she had managed to begin with. 

While she continued to practice he moved to the letters, now folded back on the shelf. He made certain she couldn't see him and carefully slipped his hand into the cloth and tugged out a single folded paper from the tiny pile. His eyes still on her he softly spoke an extra enchantment to make the letter also vanish. His curiosity not completely settled he knocked on her room door again so that he could leave her room and see what it was she kept hidden.

 

XxX

Loki made it back safely to his own room and once the door was closed he gently unfolded the letter he'd confiscated. 

"Dearest Princess,

I cannot express to you how much your presence in this kingdom is missed. Your songs and laughter no longer echo in the halls of the palace nor the sound of your bare feet running along the floors. I hope you find yourself well in Asgard and that you are being treated with respect as you should be.

I hadn't expected to feel such loss. There have been many time I have wanted to journey to Asgard to see you, but I do not want to invade your personal space. I feel you and I have grown closer in the past years and wish only to be your friend if you would not have me as more. I do not care that you are cripple in the ways your bloodline is meant to be special. I only want your happiness. I hope to see you again soon.

Forever your loyal and humble friend,

Krystoff"

Loki read the letter several times before frowning. That was a waste of time. What he thought might be something of interest turned into nothing more than a love letter. Still Loki couldn't put the letter down. It bugged him the look Cephera gave when she had picked up those letters. Perhaps she missed him, or maybe she felt she didn't deserve his devotion? Maybe thoughts of him were what caused her to become distracted in her studies. 

It might do him some good to find out more about this situation. If it was impeding her studies he wanted to know so that he could end it. She was no good to him if her intentions were in the wrong place or her thoughts for that matter. Something about this situation unsettled his stomach. He was worried that her eagerness to learn magic was misplaced and perhaps she didn't have the devotion to it he thought she had. Perhaps her reasons for learning were misguided and that was something that angered him.

Still he thought to her back in her room where she studied diligently with no one there to tell her to do so. She did it on her own, willingly. Surely with that kind of dedication her heart was in the right place. Loki would get to the bottom of this and even if it turned out it had nothing to do with her studies at least he would have silenced his curiosity. The question was how to bring it up? She rarely spoke of people in her own realm specifically. Mostly they just spoke of training. He would look into it, it was now his newest mission.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Odin returned weak and weary. The journey had been far more tedious than he thought it would be, but thankfully there had been no trouble. Returning through the Byfrost he took in a deep breath as Hiemdall greeted him. "How fairs the kingdom?" Odin asked.

"It fairs well my king. The Queen has done an excellent job as usual, Thor and his friends stayed out of trouble and Loki has been quiet." Odin wasn't sure if the last was a good or a bad thing. It was night and in the cover of darkness he made his way back to the palace. His gift to Thor would need to remain a secret until two days when his nameday celebration would take place. In one hand he held a thick leather bound book and in the other an item wrapped in cloth, concealing its identity.

He reached the palace and was not surprised to see his wife. She wore a robe over her sleeping gown. Her hair was tousled. She had been in bed, but no doubt had been waiting for the sounds of the Byfrost to signal his return. He smiled wide at her devotion to him. Her love warmed him and he could have chosen no better wife or queen. Reaching her she hugged her arms around his shoulders kissing his thick brown beard at the cheek.

"Welcome home dear husband." She greeted her cheeks cherry with a wide beautiful smile. He titled her head up toward him after putting the book below his arm. He kissed the tip of her nose and pressed his forehead to hers a moment before stepping back.

"It's good to be home." He glanced down at the items and an excited look came over Frigga's features. 

"Come, let's get you cleaned up and more comfortable. Perhaps then you can show me what you've brought home." Odin grinned knowing she was eager to see what his hard work had created. He nodded and followed her to their shared quarters.

She prepared him a bath herself instead of calling for a servant. She helped him slip out of his clothing and as he glided into the warm water she sat behind him on the side, her skirt pulled up to allow her bare feet and legs to dangle into the water. She kneaded the tense muscles along his shoulders and the back of his neck. He relaxed against her long graceful fingers.

"Did all go well?" She asked him.

"Better than expected. We managed to gain close enough access and were gone long before it exploded." He replied. He was speaking of a dying star far off in the dark reaches of the nine realms. The travel had been long and the wait even longer. He had to wait for the exact moment when the star shone it's brightest and last spark. The dwarves who had come with him went to work at that moment crafting two magnificent items. One was taken back with the Dwarves for further crafting and the second was now lying on the floor near the bath.

"I cannot wait to see Thor's face," Frigga said. She glanced over at the cloth that covered the item. "I see that you also kept Loki in your thoughts." Frigga's voice hinted at relief.

"You knew I would." Odin replied with a sigh. Loki might have caused trouble and enjoyed every moment, but he was still his son and he loved him. "Provided Loki continues to stay away from malicious acts of mischief he will receive his gift on his name day." Odin looked at the spell book he'd bartered for. It took a very precious item as a trade off to acquire such a rare book but Loki would love it and that made it worth it.

"Loki had been behaving himself accordingly." Frigga insisted. "He is a good boy, but he is young and sometimes he doesn't know how to control his rage. Thor is no different he just tends to put himself in harms way by making bad decisions." Odin grunted. He half agreed with Frigga. It was true that Thor got into trouble, mostly defying the rules and getting himself hurt, but Loki got others involved and shoved his anger onto them. Two very different boys with different problems.

Odin knew why it was hard for Loki to find his place, but he dreaded what might happen should he tell his son a truth Odin had only shared with one other, Frigga. He was worried that Loki would become angry and confused. Perhaps even afraid. Odin felt that it was best to keep it secret until he was old enough to take the truth like a man. Seeing the way Loki currently reacted to stressful situations Odin knew he wasn't ready.

Odin finished his bath and once he was robed he unwrapped Thor's gift so that Frigga could marvel at it.

(Thor)

Thor wiped hair from his face and groaned. The wound on his head was making him dizzy. Sparring sometimes had its dangerous points. Today Volstagg heaved his solid form at Thor causing him to stumble and trip. When Thor flipped in an attempt to regain better footing he hadn't expected to be so close to a weapons rack. His face and head slammed into it and down he went with the rack tumbling down on him. Several weapons collided with his face and chest. The wounds on his chest were minor but the head injury was throbbing.

He hadn't gone to the healers. He was a warrior and the physical wound was something he felt he should be able to handle. He could gain far worse in a real battle. However, he hadn't expected the head wound to effect him this much. He'd left the arena to rest. He now lay on his back half sprawled on his bed. The drapes surrounding his bed hung loose blocking out some of the midday sun.

The sound of his room doors opening caught his attention, but he waited to see who it was. He was in no mood to try and sit up. "You should be more careful brother," Loki said. Thor could hear the smirk in his tone. A distinct sound was heard of Loki biting into something. Thor half sat up and looked. Loki was wiping the juice of an apple off his jaw.

"I've never seen you enjoy those much." Thor commented.

"No, they taste much better when they belong to someone else." Loki's smirk didn't leave his face. Thor gave a questioning look to his younger brother. "The Princess Cephera was playing with it while I was trying to teach, so I took it from her and dismissed her for the remainder of the day." He gave in to Thor's curiosity.

"And how has the teaching been going?" Thor asked.

"Slow. Father has returned." Loki commented changing the subject. 

"I've heard. He's been busy since his return last night." Thor was unsure he liked were this topic of conversation was going. "My sources tell me he came toting a very large concealed item." Thor's stomach sunk. He was dreading having this conversation already and it barely had begun.

"I am sure whatever it is we will see it in due time." Loki lifted a thin eyebrow at Thor's dismissive words.

"What happened to the brother that would once pull me with him to spy and search for such things?" He questioned.

"He is a little more rational and a little less impatient." Thor replied sitting up completely and pulling himself back across his sheets to lean against the massive wooden headboard.

"Thor... do you really think me a fool. I know father plans to gift you with something grand this year for your nameday." Loki finally admitted and sat on the bed at an angle. Thor sighed. "I am glad." Thor peered at his brother in shock.

"I thought you would be..." Thor began.

"Jealous?" Loki finished for him. "I was... at first, but I've come to see reason. I cannot expect to receive a gift on your nameday when I have my own to look forward to." Thor let out a wind of relief.

"I am glad you feel that way." Thor grinned wide and the brothers studied each other for some time. "And to be perfectly honest I've wanted nothing more than to take a peek at this gift." Thor chuckled and Loki joined him. "But we are no small boys able to avoid the gaze of guards and servants. I will have to wait." They sat silent again.

Thor was now enjoying this moment. It had been a while since they'd spoken this way. "Loki, what happened to the days we once told each other everything? That we did everything together?" Thor asked solemnly.

"You met your friends." Loki replied honestly.

"Our friends." Thor insisted.

"No Thor. You had much more in common with them. It is not so easy to make friends and then expect them all to accept and also befriend your baby brother when they have nothing in common with me." Loki furrowed his brow and threw away the half eaten apple.

"I miss those days Loki. I miss being your brother. I sometimes feel as though we are strangers." Thor knew he sounded like a whining child, but he spoke the truth. "Come with me tomorrow, come back to the arena to learn to fight once more." Loki's eyes narrowed and a look of frustration covered his face.

"I cannot." He breathed looking away.

"Why?" 

"You know why. I am no warrior. I am weak." The words spat from his mouth like venom and Thor felt his heart sink. This was his fault. He had teased Loki when they were boys. Making fun of him when he couldn't lift the same weighted swords or bruising easily. He'd given his brother this mentality without meaning too. He'd made him feel less than a warrior.

"I'm sorry. For all the times I made you feel low and unworthy for battle. I was a boy using your downfalls as a way to create myself in a stronger image. I used you to inflate my boyish ego and I should not have done so. I regret it all now. Please Loki, you may not be the same kind of warrior as myself and the others, but you have potential of your own kind. I'm sure with practice you could find your own warrior within you." Thor pleaded leaning ahead slightly and cursing his pounding headache.

Loki looked to Thor. "No. I will not humiliate myself in front of the others. I've done that enough."

"Then meet me elsewhere and I will train you personally. Just you and me. Brothers at arms. Let me undo the wrongs I've wrought upon your own ego." There was a long pause.

"Alone?" Loki checked and Thor nodded.

"We need not tell anyone. When you are ready to face the others we will do so then but no sooner." He watched Loki swallow. He could see the temptation was there and a hope lighting in his green eyes.

"An hour before bed, we'll use the old caverns below the east wings of the palace." Loki replied the tiniest of hopeful smiles beaming across his face. His chest swelling out as he took deep breaths.

"Yes. Tonight will be the first. And when you are ready we will show the others, and together we will all go on wonderful adventures and slay many a beast." Thor attempted to throw his arm up in an excited fist pump but the movement caused him to sway. Loki was at his side and inspecting the wound.

"You need to see the healer." He insisted and Thor groaned.

"Perhaps you're right." He replied allowing Loki to pull him to his feet and helping support him they made for the room door. "So, bed any interesting temptresses lately?" Thor asked as a jest. They once would speak of such things, though the talk had died out.

Loki surveyed Thor before he actually responded. "One. Fiery little thing a few weeks back. Had an odd obsession with feet," Loki said with a laugh and Thor joined him. 

"Feet!" He replied. "I do not know if I want to hear the rest." He teased and to his amusement and happiness Loki continued to share the tale.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Thor clipped his bracers into place around the white fabric on his long sleeved shirt. He grabbed a black sleeveless shirt with red strips along the edges and pulled it on over it. Her tucked the ends into his black breeches and slipped into his boots. He knew by the end of the night most of his clothes would be askew and messy, but that didn't matter. He wanted to look presentable as his father had made early plans to first gift Thor on this nameday before the actual party would begin.

All the kingdom would come and go throughout the day. Participating in the various activities planned before the drinking began late in the evening. There were shows of battle to be seen at the arena, competitions of archery in the yards. Maypoles and flower arranging open to the women. The flowers would be brought to decorated the ballroom and dining hall throughout the day.

Thor looked at himself in the mirror. Two small braids of hair framed his face to keep the hair from getting in the way. His hair was touching his shoulders. He'd kept it that way for a few years now. A soft knock on his door signalled the arrival of his mother. She had wanted to escort him to the throne room to receive his gift. When he opened the door there she stood. A beautiful visage of what a true goddess should look like. His mother's face shone bright with pride and somehow she looked younger. 

"Good nameday my son," She greeted stretching up and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, mother." He grinned and offered his arm. She entwined her arm around his and together they made their way to the throne room.

Entering the room it was filled with early risers who were just as curious and eager to see this gift rumors had told would be given. Loki was stood on the steps leading to the throne. He'd worn a green tunic that fell to his knees and opened in the front and beneath was a white top. Thor was surprised to see white on his brother. Had he lost a bet? His pants remained the usual black and shoes adorned his feet. His hair was kept short and slicked as always. He stood with his hands at his sides and was smiling.

The last few days training Loki in battle had been stressful and yet satisfying. They bantered back and forth the likes of which no one had seen them do before. They spoke and told tales they'd missed out on during their years of silence. In naught but two days Thor felt as though his brother had returned full force and he was glad of it.

Across from Loki was Sif in a long golden gown her hair hanging loose. Thor's eyes were tacked onto her most of the way down the aisle. When he finally looked away, he saw the warriors three just down from her and across from them stood Cephera and Seraphina. 

When he reached the stairs, he escorted his mother to the top before falling to one knee in front of his father. "My son," Odin's voice betrayed his prideful feelings. A smile beamed across his face. "On this day over three centuries ago your mother gifted me with the news of your existence. I was happy for the news then and I am happy to have you still. It is not tradition to give gifts on ones nameday, but this year an opportunity knocked and I could not turn it down." 

Thor felt the anticipation rise within him. His eagerness made it hard to stay quiet. Odin turned and picked up a bundle and before the crowd he uncovered a hammer. Its craftsmanship was like nothing he'd ever seen before. There was an inward gasp from many before Odin spoke. "This hammer was crafted from the very heart of a dying star. A rare opportunity and one taken to create the perfect companion to aide my eldest son in battle, and to wield as he creates a new world as a future king. It's called Mjolnir." 

The silence around the room reminded Thor of the dead of night when only the animal and the waters could be heard. All eyes on him, waiting for him to take his prize. With his heart hammering in his chest, Thor reached out only to have his father pull back. "Oh, perhaps I should have mentioned, only a man worthy to wield this weapon may hold it. Do you think yourself worthy?" His fathers eyebrows lifted in amusement and Thor grinned as he reached his arm out and his hand gripped the leather bound handle.

With a heave, though the hammer was actually much lighter than it appeared, he hoisted it up and over his head. The room erupted into cheers. Thor turned and waved the hammer about. The cheers got louder. The entire time he held his new gift he couldn't help, but amuse his thoughts with what battle would be like with this in his hand. An adventure was due soon to test its strength.

(Cephera)

Around and around the room turned as she swung from person to person. The music moving her feet and her body in ways she'd not normally go. She cast her mind from the dance and flowed with the music, a smile across her face and laughter in her throat. From the moment the music had begun she hadn't stopped dancing.

She couldn't remember now how many men had asked her to dance, but she had accepted everyone. Dancing was harmless. As the night moved on some of the men that pulled her around were drunk and she found herself supporting them and leading them across the floor. Her sister was drinking and laughing at the sight. It was nice to see her sister having a good time. She usually did at parties though liquor was usually involved.

For Cephera, she had no need for alcohol. She hated the taste of the stuff let alone the effects it had in the morning. She'd dabbled in it during her early years, but no more afterwards. Thor was showing off in the far corner of the room. He'd discovered some of the powers his new hammer held. He would lay it across the room just so he could summon it to him. Everyone was so drunk they acted as though it was the craziest thing they'd ever seen. It was silly, but amusing nonetheless.

Loki was taking it all well enough. Cephera had watched his face when the hammer was revealed. His first reaction gave away his instant envy. A wild look of jealousy followed before masking back to his normal serious demeanour. As soon as he had realized his own outward reaction he had glanced around to see if anyone was looking and caught her gaze. His eyes gave a tiny narrow at her as if telling her to keep her mouth shut. He hadn't said anything to her all night.

She had seen him around the dance floor talking to women. All of whom he made grin and give him devilish looks. He danced with a few of them and even kissed a couple once his own mead had made waste to his usual manners. Not once did he approach her or ask her to dance and a tiny part of her was disappointed. She'd had liked to think they had gotten past master and student now toward friendship. He seemed to keep everyone at arms length and she wasn't sure how to break that barrier.

When finally the night slowed down and she was no longer dancing, but taking a moment to catch her breath she decided to approach Loki herself. Bundling her skirts in one hand, she moved across the room, swerving through the crowd and up behind the younger prince.

"Will you bed them all?" Cephera asked Loki as she snuck up behind him. He turned his head to peer at her over his shoulder before chuckling. She liked this Loki as this carefree prince. His hair no longer neat after loosening around his face slightly from being hauled out to dance. His cheeks flushed from the mead and another cup in his hand.

"I have stamina Princess, but I don't think any man has enough for that many in one night." He told her with a laugh. "And you? Will you bed anyone this night?" He asked. Clearly the alcohol also loosened his tongue. She wasn't use to him asking such outright questions.

Cephera felt her cheeks flush before answering. "No, I'm not that kind of girl." She replied shrugging.

"You could have invited someone from your home if you had liked. A male perhaps that may strike your fancy." He told her taking a step forward.

"I have no one at home." She assured him. She wanted to laugh at this new Loki. Though his questions were awkward it only reminded her of how different he was at this moment. The feeling was short lived. Her amusement vanished when Loki stepped into her personal space and his mouth mere inches from her ear.

"Are you sure? No man back home that you save yourself for? No man that has captured your heart?" Cephera stepped back and surveyed her teacher. 

"There is no one," she said slow and sure. She felt strange. Her heart pounding and her breathing was hard to steady. Loki was now scrutinizing her before smirking and walking away. Cephera watched him go back to the dark haired woman he'd last spoken with. Her attention was on him instantly and she giggled as he spoke something to her.

"Are you okay?" Seraphina asked placing a hand to her sister's shoulder. Though Seraphina was intoxicated she always had a good enough mental capacity to still notice things. She swayed slightly on her feet as she attempted to look less drunk and more serious.

"I'm fine. Just some drunken man babble." She assured her sister regaining her smile as she shook off the awkward feelings she felt. Seraphina began nodding her head.

"They are good at that." She declared and fell to the side bursting into laughter and also walking away. Cephera looked back to where Loki had been, but he and the pretty lady were gone. 

Cephera left the party early. When she reached her room, she stood on its balcony and took in deep breaths. She couldn't take her mind off his drunken questions. A nagging feeling in the pit of her belly as to why he would ask such a thing. A sense of suspicion curling its way into her mind.

Someone in her realm that she was waiting for? Certainly not! As long as she has lived Cephera has never had a romantic interest in anyone. She didn't know why she just hadn't. There were plenty of men she found attractive, but she was more engaged in making allies and friends than lovers of any sort. Did that make her weird? It wasn't as if relationships scared her because they didn't. She knew they would happen one day... but then there was that.

The downfall all her people lived with. The probability that they could produce a child was less than 15% among them. Their reproductive systems between the men and woman were erratic and slow. Unpredictable to know when a woman may ovulate not to mention the low sperm count of the men. Alliances like the one their father made were their way of bringing their chances for offspring up to at least 30%, but even then there was no guarantee. Mixing with other races didn't give them that security. This was something she feared.

It was true she'd come to terms with the fact that she would rather love over a child, but what if the man she fell in love with couldn't understand that and wouldn't risk being with her if she couldn't bear him children. What if that was the determining factor that would decide if she could find happiness or not? Loki knew nothing of these problems facing her people and so he wouldn't understand why she had no one waiting for her at home. Cephera wasn't ready to be faced with rejection. 

Seraphina was in line for the throne and her children would take the succession after her. Her sister had hundreds of partners over the years and every account was unprotected. She was young which worked in her favor because the older they got, the smaller the chances to get pregnant became and yet not once had her sister gotten pregnant. If Cephera found someone she would like to give her heart to she'd want to explain everything to them beforehand before either of them got wrapped up in their emotions.

The sound of the bedroom door opening surprised Cephera, making her jump. She rushed to the balcony door and found her sister being carted in over Fandral's shoulder. He was walking a far straighter line than her sister had been earlier. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here," He said when he saw her. He grinned almost sheepishly. "She's passed out." He plopped Seraphina onto the bed.

"Why not take her to your room?" Cephera asked.

"I don't like her when she's hungover." He replied. Cephera burst into laughter. She knew exactly what he meant. Her sister was very temperamental the morning after drinking. Fandral gave a polite gesture, but before he could walk away Cephera stopped him.

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Anything Princess," he told her smiling. 

"If you found a woman you loved and you found out she couldn't have children and because of that you'd never be a father, would you leave her?" Fandral titled his head at her.

"You're speaking of your own people." He replied shocking Cephera.

"She's told you?"

"She has. She made it quite clear that she refused to protect herself against pregnancy and then she explained why. She told me that if I didn't want to be in the child's life that was fine but it was important for her to have an heir and she would not rid herself of the pregnancy should one happen. She didn't want to take advantage of me so yes, she told me." He stroked his chin. "To answer your question... I believe that if two people truly love each other that they would accept the other as they are and if they do not then it wasn't really love. I am sure there would be times that it would be hard on one or both of you, but in the end you'd still have each other. After all what is a true relationship without the hardships." Cephera felt a small weight lift off her shoulders.

"Thanks." Cephera ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She repeated kissing his cheek. "I needed to hear that." She admitted. Fandral wiped a tear from her face.

"Chin up. I'm sure one day you'll find that person meant to love you as you are," he said. "Until then you have your sister, though I'm not sure if that'll be a good thing or a bad thing tomorrow." He chuckled and finally fled the room leaving Cephera to undress her sister and shove her into bed properly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cephera woke up before the sun has risen completely. She was alone as usual, her sister off with someone, most likely Fandral, and she had training with Loki. It had been three weeks since Thor's nameday and Cephera was a little disappointed to realize he recollected nothing.

She climbed out of bed and immersed herself into a nice soothing bath. She'd fallen asleep without getting washed the night before. Loki was not taking training easy on her lately. Every lesson took all her extra energy and she found herself even napping before supper. Still she wouldn't complain.

After soaking for a half hour she climbed out and dressed in a simple dress. She'd learned to not wear nice things when Loki had plans to leave the castle for lessons. She'd change into something else later. She weaved her hair into a multiple looped style in the back and peered at her reflection a moment.

Afterward she stood getting ready to meet with her instructor at the stables. Cephera strolled across the room and opened the bedroom door when she bent over and took in a sharp gasp of air. It was the only breath she managed before she fell to her knees cramps filling her belly and an ache beginning in her lower back taking all air out of her lungs. She gasped and sucked down breaths as pain radiated up through her spine and into her head.

She opened her mouth to call out, but no sound came out. 'Not now.' She pleaded in her mind as she choked back a sob. Tears stained her face as the pain tore through her sides and down her legs. Sparks of energy radiating off her as she struggled to get to her feet. Soon a servant walked by, looked in her open room door, and screamed for help.

(Loki)

Loki had pretended to not remember his conversation with Cephera they'd had at the party and had not brought it up since. Three weeks had gone by since then and Loki still found himself utterly curious as to who this Krystoff was. He still had the letter; he hadn't found a time to return it and she hadn't seemed to notice as far as he could tell. He tested her the last few weeks. Making thing difficult for her to test her resolve to learn and she never disappointed him. Now once did she ask to stop.

Today he was taking her back out to the pond area for a different training. He hated to stay on one thing for too long as it became boring. She was to meet him out at the stables at the crack of dawn but she had yet to show up. Loki hated to believe he was concerned, but he felt nervous as to the reason. The girl was never late. He paced a while snapping at the staff who would stare at him.

Resigning his patience he ventured back into the palace to check on her. If she had slept in she would know his anger for being made to wait. His footsteps echoed through the deserted halls. The servants were off doing other things at this early hour. As he approached her room he slowed noticing a group of servants stood just outside the room. He heard muffled sobs and painful grunts which set his legs moving faster. He reached the threshold of the open doorway with the servants scrambling to get out of the way.

Cephera was on her bed tossing and clutching her teeth together. Her hands wrapped in the sheets and pulling at them as she gasped and groaned before flipping onto her stomach and arching her face twisted in pain. Had he not known better he might have thought she was having a baby, but he did know better.

"Why are you all just standing around! Fetch the healer!" He roared at the gathered house help. Furious that they would be so bold as to just watch. He hated to think of the rumors they'd began already.

"My Lord. She has demanded her sister be found. She insists no healer can help her." One servant pipped up her eyes cast down in fear. 

"My sister... " Cephera hissed and gave a movement that looked like a confirming nod before grunting and falling forward in pain. Her eyes catching Loki's for only a moment. Loki's palms had turned sweaty and his mouth felt dry.

"Where is her sister?" Loki demanded.

"One of the serving boys has gone to fetch her. She spent the night away from the palace." Loki clenched his fists and swept into the room. "Get out all of you. And fetch my mother." He ordered. He didn't feel everyone needed to see this. He approached the bed. He was hesitant to touch her once the room was clear. He wasn't sure how to proceed. He'd never dealt with something like this. Perhaps, she was having her menstrual woes. "I assure you our healers ..." He began before she twisted back onto her back, curled her fingers into his collar and forced her eyes upon his.

"CANNOT HELP ME!" Her pain made her shout the words. Loki had a hard time detaching her unusually strong grip, but managed to before she choked him altogether. When he was free he back away a step. He surveyed her, thankfully she was clothed. It looked as though she had time to dress before succumbing to... whatever it was that was wrong with her. Loki watched on feeling helpless and... afraid. He hoped beyond all hope his mother would know why to do. A woman might be better suited to helping another woman in such discomfort. Loki felt out of his league so to speak. He didn't like the mixture of feelings riding him.

A curling feeling of unease and worry had settled deep in his belly and knotted there. He'd never felt anything quite like it before. At that moment she wasn't Cephera his student she was just simply Cephera. The soft hearted, determined princess he'd come to know. Loki jumped as her arm swung out and collided with a bathing jug on the small vanity causing it to crash and break across the floor. As it did his mother rushed. Loki hadn't even heard her arrive he was too focused on the chaos that was Cephera withering in pain.

Frigga gave Loki an order but he barely heard her. Finally, her hands gripped his shoulders and forced his vision to focus on her. "Bring me a basin of hot water and a cloth, afterwards, have a horse prepared to take her and her sister to the Byfrost." Loki nodded still in shock.

He fetched what his mother wanted and did as she requested. When he returned his mother was patting the soaked hot cloth onto the princess's arms, back, neck... any area that flesh could be seen. Time seemed to loop forever before Seraphina finally came in. Oddly the elder princess was smiling and swiftly picked her sister up off the bed. "It's about time," she said to her and carted her past Loki without acknowledging him. Loki followed in bewilderment and watched her sister take Cephera off to the Byfrost on the readied horse.

To say he was confused was the understatement of the year. "Loki," Frigga said behind him making him turn. "Don't worry for her. When they first were offered to stay here Princess Seraphina told me a few things I should know to prepare in case this should happen."

"Wait? So this is something they knew would happen?" Loki gave his mother a bizarre look. He couldn't imagine something like this being planned for, which brought his mind back to a woman's menses. He had never bothered educating himself about the finer points of it and somewhat wished he had.

"She's coming of age. To us that is when we hit a certain number, for them it is a time of rapid acceleration in growth, strength, power. Her childhood years melting away, her bone structure changing to fit what they call their final form. They tell me it's very painful, but not harmful." Loki was so use to the princess' spending time in Asgard he often forgot they were of a different race.

"So the next time I see her she'll be different?" He looked back toward the gates where they had gone. Curiosity had set in and his worry moved aside.

"Maybe. Seraphina says that it's different for everyone. Some change very little and other changes significantly. Apparently, for Seraphina she had been a bit chubby and lacked much facial definition, the woman you see today is what she became." Frigga smiled. "She'll be fine. All their people go through it. They will take care of her." 

Loki nodded and furrowed his brow. Coming of age? He was happy he didn't need to feel that kind of pain just to age appropriately. He was very curious as to what kind of girl would return. He hoped that her passion for the magical arts would not change, admittedly he was enjoying having a student and even more joyful to have one as willing as she was. 

XxX

A week and a half, that's how long it had been and still no word from Mechanova. Loki pretended to not think about it. Pretended he didn't care and that it was none of his concern, but even Thor noticed Loki's concern and worry. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Thor told him out of the blue while they rested after a very rigorous sparring match. They'd continued with their secret training in the caverns.

Loki stared at Thor and was tempted to play dumb, but what was the point he obviously knew the truth. "How could it take this long?" Loki relied at last.

"I am sure that her family are doing everything needed to help her through this tough time." Thor assured him. Loki didn't reply. He felt strange talking about this with his brother. "I'm glad to see that you and her have grown so close," Thor said.

"Do not grow sentimental on me. The longer she is away from her studies the longer it will be for her to learn what I'd set out for her." Loki lied waving a hand dismissing Thor's words.

"No brother, do not attempt to trick me in this matter. You've grown fond of the princess, if not romantically than certainly as a friend. Do you realize that when you are here and we train that more often than not you tell me stories of your training with her. The enthusiasm you speak of it with tells me you enjoy spending time with her. I am not making fun Loki, I am glad you've made a friend of your own." Loki wanted to walk away from the topic.

The thought of having a friend, a real friend was so alien to him. All his life his acquaintances and 'friends' derived from being brothers to Thor, Cephera was different, she had wanted to connect with him from the beginning, no strings attached to the others. She'd accepted him and his sometimes cruel words and actions. She didn't blame him for being him. She wasn't afraid to call him out on his bullshit, like the time with the chocolates. She didn't fear him in the least and all this made her not just bearable to be around but a joy. 

"My friend." He uttered the words out loud not realizing he had.

"Yes Loki, your friend." Thor chuckled startling the younger prince into realizing his mistake.

"I'd never stopped to think of it that way." Loki admitted seeing no point in denying anything now.

"Well when you see her again greet her like a friend would greet a friend not as a teacher and student. I'm sure she'd like that." Loki gave a hint of a grin and a nod. "Speaking of the two of you, when she returns I've been wanting to take you with us into the forest. I'm dying to see what my hammer can do and I think you're ready for your first real adventure." Thor winked at Loki and he felt a nervous tension build inside him.

Training with Thor seemed to be just what Loki needed to focus on just learning and having fun doing it. When he'd been in front of the others he'd grown nervous and made mistakes that caused them to laugh and jeer. Deep down that childhood part of him still felt the burn of ridicule and embarrassment. Loki didn't want to show fear, he had to face the demons of his past some how and this was it.

"Very well, if you insist." Loki placed a teasing tone in his voice as he spoke and Thor chuckled not sensing Loki's real thoughts on the matter.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Cephera paced her bedroom floor her hands clammy as she played with them. She was beyond nervous. They'd sent an invitation to her coming of age celebration and she wasn't sure if Loki, Thor and his friends would accept. It was more Loki she wondered about. Being her teacher he might not care. The thought disappointed her and she hoped she'd be wrong.

They'd be here in a moment if they did come, and she wouldn't know who had arrived until she ventured downstairs. She'd barred up in her room in against for almost a week and after that she was sleeping on bed rest. No one but her father, sister and a couple of maids had seen her or spoken to her.

Looking in the mirror she could see the changes in her body. Nothing substantial to make her a different girl, but just enough to be noticeable. She was wondering how her friends would react. To the people of Mechanova it wasn't anything new, but to the Asgardians it was different.

Her sister walked into the bedroom wearing her most scandalous dress and smiled. "Ready?" She asked.

"Did everyone come?" Cephera asked. Seraphina rolled her eyes but nodded.

"They are waiting downstairs." She replied. Cephera wiped her hands across her silver skirt to smooth out non-existent wrinkles. Her father had the dress specially made for her. Even though most of her clothes were custom made this dress topped the cake. It was everything she loved and more. Her father knew how to spoil her. The dark red against the silver was brilliant, she was not okay with the dip in the chest but she hadn't complained.

King Yorin was waiting outside the bedroom door and upon seeing Cephera in her dress for the first time he grinned and pulled her into a tight hug. "You look beautiful." He told her beaming with pride.

"Thank you, father." She replied smiling back.

"My little girl is all grown up now," He said pretending to sob. She poked him in the stomach sharply and he gasped and bent over holding his stomach.

"Oh, sorry," She said. She'd become stronger than she'd once been. She had to be careful how much pressure she exerted on her touches.

"No worries." He assured her kissing her forehead before standing up straight. Together they all made their way downstairs where the entire kingdom was gathered in the grand ballroom awaiting her arrival. She'd made arrangements to have her friends kept outside to greet her before she went in. She wanted to see them before she was swallowed up by the crowd.

Reaching the threshold of the room Thor stood with his warriors three, but no Sif and to her relief Loki was stood with them.

(Loki)

Loki was apprehensive. It was almost anticlimactic having to wait. He wasn't sure he liked it. The sound of footsteps had them all looking toward the far hall and from it walked in the King and the twins. Loki's eyes went right to Cephera. She had changed. Not much though. Her face thinned out, her rounded cheeks and chin was now pointed and lean. Her frame curved in more at the waist and as she drew closer his eyes fell to her chest. Physically she changed very little, even her chest had grown but marginally. Her cleavage clearly larger but not enough for him to have noticed had she hadn't made such a scene about them when they had been turned into opposite genders. After they'd turned back he had made a point to examine her more closely.

Though she hadn't changed much she looked more a woman than a girl. She held that allure that a woman should. Even her expressions on this newly shaped face were created differently. He remembered what Thor had said and it seemed they were all waiting for him. Loki stepped forward with a smile. "I'm glad you're alright, and I'm glad you've invited me here." He told her. "You look beautiful Cephera."

"Thank you." She replied a blush spreading across her nose and cheeks. Did she blush that easily before? The use of her name in such a casual manner seemed to have caught her off-guard. He would normally call her princess or princess Cephera. He didn't often use her name and definitely not so informal.

"I agree." Thor said sweeping in and kissing her hand. The warriors three followed suit.

"I hope you boys are ready for a wild ride. You haven't seen a party until you've been here." Seraphina told them. Laughter ensued with excited agreement as they all walked into the room. Loki took up the rear where Cephera had situated herself.

"I haven't changed too much have I?" She whispered to him. He could see her nervous feelings spread over her face.

"No." He replied. "You're perfect." He added the second words without thought and felt awkward afterwards.

"Hardly perfect... but thanks." She smiled wide. Loki could do nothing but nod. He felt he'd put his foot in his mouth. Once inside, Cephera was swept into the crowd eager to see her and offer their heartfelt joy. Loki moved around the room with Thor for a bit before he was drawn to the sandpit in the far end of the gardens attached to the main ballroom. Inside people were wrestling and outside spectators watched. Thor stripped his party clothes down to his pants and jumped into the pit. Loki ignore them and moved back inside as the warriors there stayed to cheer Thor on.

"You must be Loki." A silky male voice said. Loki turned to view a tall, firmly built man with silvery blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was a very handsome man.

"I am. And you are?" Loki inquired in return as the man joined him to look around the room.

"Krystoff Fevour." He replied. Loki had a hard time keeping his face passive. Cephera hadn't told him about Krystoff and he didn't want to give away that he knew. 

"Nice to meet you." Loki extended a hand to greet him, but Krystoff blatantly ignored it. Already Loki didn't like him. Krystoff placed his hands behind his back and looked off in the distance. Loki followed his line of sight and it rested on Cephera.

"Coming of age is a pivotal moment here." He told Loki. "It's what distinguishes the weak from the strong. She's stronger now though it could never fix her disability." Loki gave him a quizzical look. "She hasn't told you?" The self satisfied smirk that crossed this mans face made Loki want to hit him. He was a smug bastard.

"We have better things to talk about than her so-called disability."

"Ah yes. I've heard you are her magic instructor. A passion we both share. All us Mechanovians are very adapt to magic, though some of us are better than others. She wasn't born with natural magic. She's always struggled with obtaining it elsewhere, but still it doesn't deter me." 

"Deter you?" Loki inquired.

"From wanting to marry her. I'll gladly take her for who she is."

"She has never mentioned you, I doubt she feels the same." Loki probed.

"No? No matter, in time she'll be mine. She can have her flings and her lovers, but in the end she'll come to me. I want you to remember that when a time may come that you think she's yours." Loki narrowed his eyes.

"I've no intentions toward her that way, and even if I did I assure you, you'd be the last thing on her mind." Loki warned. The vibes coming from Krystoff screamed trouble. He didn't seem to resemble the man in the letter. Maybe it was jealousy that made him act this way now. Perhaps Loki was just reading to much into it. Krystoff chuckled and walked away. Loki watched him weave through the crowd and disappear.

He turned his attention back to Cephera who was still chatting with an elderly looking couple. Loki did what he did best and observed. He watched as Krystoff came up beside Cephera. He noticed the uneasy glancing of the old couple who quickly walked away. Krystoff pushed Cephera's bangs away from her eyes and said something to her. Stiffly she allowed him to kiss her hand before he said something else. Loki observed the tension in her shoulders as she stood stiff and almost rigid. He didn't like how this man made her feel. His presence made her uncomfortable and it angered Loki that this Krystoff either failed to notice or simply didn't care.

"What are you doing?" Seraphina inquired distracting Loki from his careful spying.

"Who is Krystoff?" He asked pointing. "She doesn't seem happy to have him here." He added. "Ow!" Loki jumped as Seraphina punched his arm and without warning grabbed that same arm and pulled him out of the room. Loki felt as if she'd leave a bruise on him if she treated him any harsher. He was getting considerably angry with her for handling him in such a manner.

Drawing them into a secluded room Seraphina spoke in a very low whisper. "We don't talk negatively about him, or his family." She said. "They are a very important family so we must always be polite."

"Why are you whispering?" He asked finding his own voice low and secretive to match hers.

"Because the palace has ears. Spies all around waiting to catch a hint of disloyalty. Next to our royal family the Fevours are the strongest Mechanovians alive. "Look, if there is one thing we can agree on it's Cephera's safety. Krystoff is not good for her, but that doesn't mean we go around talking about it."

"Is he not her admirer?" Loki asked confused.

"Cephera is not a person of his devoted love and affection, she is a target." Loki felt a quick thump of his heart at the threat held in Seraphina's tone. "I can't explain it here. When we are all back in Asgard I'll tell you, but Cephera must never know you know. She's very self conscious about the whole ordeal, I often joke with her over it just to ease her worry." Loki nodded his understanding. "Oh and he has a sister. Cute white blond headed girl. Bouncing curls, seductively charming demeanour, if you meet her keep it in your pants." Seraphina warned. 

She released her grip on his arm and she left the room giggling as if they'd been up to something. Loki couldn't see anyone around, but now that she spoke of it he did feel watched. What was going on in this kingdom? Loki rejoined the party and sat with a drink in hand. As he sipped on the sweet liquid and watched the wild dancing he pondered over everything he'd been curious about.

Krystoff was most likely a big reason Cephera was so determined to learn magic. Either to prove him wrong or to protect herself. Loki was leaning toward the latter. The guy smelled liked trouble. He gave Loki the distinct feeling that he was trying to intimidate him. Loki would love to see what Krystoff could do with magic and then show him up with his own. 

"Having fun?" Cephera asked as she joined him to sit on the long bench.

"It's certainly crazy here. All these people, the fire shows, the wrestling, the dancing." He smiled and she returned it. "So besides the outward look what else happens during your coming of age?"

"The magic in my genetics grows stronger, though for me I'm not sure if that's an option. I was born able to use magic just not with any natural ability for it. Also my strength, I wasn't very strong before. A human could have thrown me around, now I could easily throw them around." She laughed. "Also, emotions have been heightened. My sister once told me that sex was never so good until she came of age... not that I plan to try that out." She flushed again.

"I'm not judging." Loki replied. 

"I saw you speaking with Krystoff," she said.

"I was. Is he a friend of yours?" Loki asked.

"His father is a close man to my father. Krystoff is 40 years older than me and so we sort of grew up together. He's an acquaintance, we never hung out as friends. Everyone in the palace lives together so it's only natural for everyone to know everyone else. Kristoff's family lives far in the north wings." Loki nodded. He did notice the lack of housing on the way there. The palace itself was almost like a city housing most of its people, the markets however were outside the palace walls.

"Why does everyone live in the palace?" He inquired changing the topic. He knew by what Seraphina said Cephera would have nothing genuine to say about Krystoff while so many people were around them.

"There use to be other settlements around the realm, but over the centuries out people have been dying out and so most everyone came to move closer together, sharing the palace. I was only a young girl when this began. Some people stayed behind in the settlements, but most live here." Loki was quickly realizing he knew so very little about her people. He made a note to find out more, after all she was his friend.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapters contains a scene some may find disturbing.

Warning: This chapters contains a scene some may find disturbing.

Chapter 24

 

Loki didn't trust Krystoff and kept his eyes on him for the rest of the night. When Krystoff left, Loki found a safe place to cover himself in his invisibility and then attempted to follow him. However, the time it took Loki to use his magic gave Krystoff a head start. Loki remembered Cephera mentioning they lived in the far North wings of the palace and so Loki took that route.

He couldn't get over the sheer size of the palace. He seemed to walk forever before he heard the echo of closing doors. Loki had to move carefully. Though he couldn't be seen, he could be heard. He found two large floor to roof doors. No one stood outside them and he eased one open. He poked his head inside and still no one was around. They must all still be at the party. When he'd left it had still been pretty packed.

Loki went room to room looking through the archways until he reached a hallway with several open doors and one closed door. Loki listened for noises, but heard nothing. He snuck inside the sealed room and left the door open a margin in case he needed a quick escape. Once inside he could hear soft sounds coming from another archway. Laughter penetrated the room. "Do it." He heard Krystoff command, he voice rough and eager.

"Give me a second." A woman's voice replied almost irritably. Loki crept along the floor and looked inside. Billowing curtains obscured his view. A sigh of excitement elicited from Krystoff and then a distinct sound of fabric ripping. Loki bypassed the curtains without getting caught in them and viewed Krystoff devouring a woman's neck leaving behind teeth marks. She squealed in annoyance and pulled back. Loki's breath hitched as he watched Cephera slap the silver haired boy hard across the face. Her pretty party dress torn down over her shoulders.

Krystoff grinned an animalistic grin and it took everything for Loki to stay hidden as he forcibly threw Cephera down to the mattress behind her. She squealed in amusement as he hiked up her torn dress and ripped off her underwear. "Animal!" She yelled at him, yet she grinned at him. Krystoff's own grin deepened and he flipped her, pulling her ass up at him. He released his cock from his pants and Cephera hissed when he plunged it in. With the amount of time between this encounter Loki was sure she couldn't have been ready for it.

Krystoff's face twisted in pleasure and he wound his hand within her long hair. Loki watched Krystoff pummel Cephera hard into the bed, showing no mercy. He was so rough she screamed in protest and pulled herself away from him. "You idiot!" She bellowed and suddenly her facade faded. Loki was relieved he hadn't burst out there because the girl wasn't Cephera. Simply a girl who had been transformed to look like her. Some strange twisted fetish.

"Shut up, Katarina!" He yelled back and yanked her by her hair. He forced her face back down and drove his cock back in. Her muffled screams was all Loki could hear aside from Krystoffs grunting. The brutality in which he took her was enough to make Loki's stomach churn, but not so much as when he realized who the girl was, his sister. Just as Cephera had described she had blond silver curls like Krystoff. The act sickened Loki to think this would be how Krystoff would treat Cephera, and to think he used his sister for this perverted fantasy.

Loki averted his eyes from the scene and left as fast as possible without being heard. He couldn't watch another second. A fierce protectiveness surged inside him. He would never allow Cephera to fall into the hands of a man like Krystoff. If he could he would keep her in Asgard and see to it Krystoff is never given permission to cross the Byfrost. He would train Cephera to be the best at magic to rival any others of her kind. If a day came she was faced off with Krystoff she would at least have the tools to kick his ass and maybe, if needed, even take his life.

(Seraphina)

The sun was moving up in the distance and Seraphina was finally headed to bed. She reached her room and was tackled from behind. "Princess Seraphina," A familiar voice said. Seraphina turned around and looked into the large green eyes of Kita. Kita was her own personal spy within the Fevours household. She never broke rank unless it was important.

"What?" Seraphina asked interest blooming on her face.

"We have a problem." She quickly told Seraphina what she had seen. Seraphina dashed from her room. It was just like Katarina to pull this sort of bullshit. Seraphina rushed through the palace to the last place Thor had been seen. Discreet head nods from several of her closest allies gave her direction. She found her way into the garden maze where a very disoriented Thor was being led away by Katarina Fevour. 

"Oh, hello Katarina." Seraphina feigned surprise. "You look a mess." She noted seeing the bite marks on the girl.

"Thor's an animal." She lied. 

"Well I'm afraid I need Thor, I promised to get him home safely to my friend. I'm sure you have other people you can bring back to bed with you." Katarina narrowed her eyes knowing that she had no good excuse to continue taking Thor. By the look of the poor fellow she'd drugged him on top of his already drunken state. Katarina walked on dangerous ground. It wasn't unlike Kat to create a situation to take advantage of a man. Especially a man with a pedigree like Thor. 

Seraphina would't normally care who Katarina bedded, but Thor was with Sif. Such an act would certainly break them apart as Katarina would have done anything to wedge her way into Asgard and between the young prince and his lover. Sif meant a lot to Seraphina. Not to mention Thor was also a friend and she wouldn't allow Katarina the pleasure of taking advantage of him. "I'll take him from here." Seraphina stepped up and pressed her body between Kat and Thor. Kat stepped back knowing that Seraphina was the last woman she'd want to piss off. She knew better than to give her ammo.

"I see, you want him to yourself?" She questioned arching an eyebrow.

"Been there, done that. You know me." Seraphina gazed back into Katarina's big blue eyes. "How's your brother?"

"Last I saw him he was fine." Katarina shrugged. The girls continued their staring match while Thor stumbled sideways to come up short on one of the hedges.

"Well next time you see him you should tell him to be a little more discreet." Seraphina didn't have to say any more. Katarina's face flushed with anger, but she didn't dare admit to what Seraphina knew to be true.

"I can't help it if he shamelessly loves your sister." She replied after hesitating.

"Sure that's what I meant," Seraphina said sarcastically. "Goodnight, Katarina."

"Goodnight, Princess." Seraphina wanted to laugh at the look on Kat's faces. Seraphina tried her best not to be too insulting or blunt with the Fevour family, but tonight her tongue got the better of her. Her spies told her about Kat's late night meetings with her brother, about the marks she'd come out with; later pretending to have had a brawl with him. Seraphina wasn't stupid, the rumor was circulating, but the act of incest was a little too disturbing for anyone to accuse anyone else of. At least not out right with no proof.

Seraphina turned away from Katarina and pulled Thor back through the maze to the palace. She'd gotten back to her room and shoved the blonde onto her bed. The moment he hit the pillows he began to snore. Seraphina found it odd, in the state Thor was in, Kat wouldn't have possibly been able to engage in sex with him. So if Katarina wasn't trying to sleep with the prince, then what the hell had she been up to? 

The thought disturbed Seraphina, and not much disturbed her. Satisfied with Thor sleeping in her room, the elder twin went to her sisters room down the hall. Cephera was sound asleep already, not a surprise seeing as she hardly sat down all night and spent the majority of her celebration dancing. Seraphina climbed in with her after discarding her party clothes. She lay in bed staring at the back of Cephera's head and all the while she tried to deduct what Kat had been doing. Those were the thoughts she fell asleep with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Short chapter today my friends, my grandmother took ill and isn't expected to make it. I never disappoint to post my chapter, but this one fell short 550 words. I hope you guys liked what I did managed to write.)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

She knew that scent, that strong smell of lavender and mint. It made her belly do backflips as her nerves set in. It was always that way when her mother came calling. Sif's mother, a woman renowned for her dedication to the tranquility of the temples of Valhalla, was not just a vain woman, but also a woman you didn't argue with. In fact, to cross the woman in any manner was not for the faint of heart. It was only because Sif was her daughter that Gaea gave her an inch of leniency.

Sif hadn't seen her mother in four years now. She spent more time at the temple than home. Sif grew up in the care of her grandmother, though the woman was becoming old and weary as she was nearing her 4901 year of life. Sif inhaled deeply and noticed the sweet scent of freshly baked pies, her mothers favorite treat. Exhaling in a nervous sigh she strolled though the parlor room and further in until she reached a small kitchenette. An old stone hearth crackled and the pies sat stemming on a long wooden table.

Their quarters within the palace had not been redecorated or upgraded since Sif's great-grandfather took them over as his own. Gaining the favor of Odin as Captian of his army and through his hard work and dedication he made his family an honourable name and station among the higher nobles, and so secured a place within the palace walls.

"Greetings mother," Sif said to the greying woman sat in one of the chairs. Though her mother was turning grey her face still remained lean and supple. Fierce blue eyes and strong jaw. She remained the beauty Sif always admired about her. Her mothers gaze swept over Sif from head to toe and settled back up on Sif's hair. 

"A travesty what that brat did to your beautiful blonde locks." She remarked. Sif frowned, but chose not to caution her mother on her tone. There were plenty of ears in the palace to relay anything said about the royals to the person in question. Still, Sif doubted Odin would care much for anyone calling Loki a brat. In fact, Odin might very well secretly agree. "At least you still have your pretty face." She added after creasing her forehead in thought.

"Thor doesn't seem to mind the black hair." Sif told her mother. She shifted uncomfortably, more aware of her attire now than she had been when she'd come home. Another look from her mother told Sif the woman hadn't failed to noticed the men's training clothes and armor she wore and it was clear she didn't approve. 

"If you keep dressing like that I wouldn't blame the elder prince for turning his eyes elsewhere." Sif's face burned hot with both embarrassment and anger; two things her mother often caused her to feel. It didn't surprise Sif that her mother knew about the incident with her hair or her new courtship with Thor. She always seemed to know more than she should. Sif had hoped her relationship with Thor would finally make her mother say a kind word to convey proudness, but as always her mother sat with that stern face and condescending tone.

"Thor is glad I am taking precautions to learn to protect myself." Sif countered, her voice careful to not convey her agitation.

Her mother snorted. "A man will tell you anything as long as he gets to keep you warming his bed. Mark my words if you were wed he wouldn't allow it. Fighting is not for noble women, but for those prudes, the Valkyrie." Sif clenched her fists together. The Valkyrie were a group of warrior woman who housed themselves high in the mountains. They shunned and despised men, most were celibate their entire lives though some came from unhappy homes, giving up their families to take the pledge. Sif admired the women for their prowess, but had no passion to become one.

"If you knew him, you wouldn't say such things. He loves me for all that I am." Again her mother snorted, this time shaking her head.

"I suppose all that matters is that you keep your claim on the prince," she finally said. "Come here." She motioned Sif to her. Not just to stand closer, but to sit near her feet like she once would when Sif was just a girl. To play and shape Sif's hair into pretty coifs. Most would think this to be a sentimental action, but Sif knew better. Her mother was about to land a blow of sensitive information to Sif that would either shock the girl or instil fear into her. Sif didn't deny her mother, she sat at her feet crossing her legs as her mother released her daughters hair from the crude piece of leather holding it back in its ponytail.

"I'm not trying to be mean Sif, but men are simple creatures. You must always feed their basic of needs, but never create an ounce of boredom within them. Has he proposed marriage?" Sif turned her head fast enough to cause her mother's fingers to catch in the knots in her hair.

"Mother!" She exclaimed. "We've naught known each other long enough for such a thing." Sif looked up astounded at her mother. Had she gone senile? 

"Oh Sif. What does time matter? When you snag a catch such as Thor, the eldest son of a king and first heir to the throne, you don't just let time make the decisions for you. You must plant the seed of thought and get such a ball rolling. Would you not like to be a queen someday, All-Mother of Asgard, mother to the future heirs and of course lifetime companion to the man you love?" Sif was speechless. She hadn't dared think of such things, but now a small light blossomed inside her mind. Would she like those things?

Sif had never sought out Thor to gain a higher title or a throne, but the thought of baring Thor children excited her. To help him rule and be the confidant to her husband as Frigga was to Odin. To become a beacon of inspiration to all the subjects of Asgard. It certainly wasn't the most unlikeable thought. "I... I would certainly not turn my nose up at the possibility." Sif replied. Such an honor that would place on her family. A heritage continued and high even beyond what her great-grandfather had achieved.

"Things like that don't just happen Sif. You plant the seed." Sif swallowed as her mother pulled on her hair and began to braid pieces of it.

"I'm not sure I follow you." Her mother sighed.

"You must secure Thor's heart. He is young, and he is moldable. If even a small amount of boredom weaves it's way into his head his eyes will begin to wander. You must secure your place at his side and the only way to do that is marriage." Sif nodded. "You cannot allow some tramp to sweep in and show Thor what other pleasures he is missing, at least not while he is still free to blatantly toss you aside. At least, as his wife he would always have to come back to you. If you marry Thor and secure him a son, he will forever be bound to you in ways other women cannot provide."

"But mother, if Thor has children with others he could still seat them on the throne." Sif frowned. She didn't like the thought of Thor with another woman ever, but should it happen Sif knew the complications of bastard children. If Thor decided to still claim them as his own they would have claim to the throne.

"Not if you give him a son first. Above all other children he might sire and accept as legitimate, your's would be the first in line... and long may he reign. I must caution you though Sif, do not become pregnant before marriage. Such a thing may frighten Thor as he is young and may fear losing his freedom as that young man. Only after you secure your place at his side do you allow such a consequence." Sif glanced over her shoulder and her mother gave a smile.

"How would I plant such a seed?" Sif couldn't help herself. The thought of having Thor for the rest of her eternity was all too tempting.

"By watching. You must mold yourself into the kind of woman he expects to have at his side. He may not even realize what it is he wants, but it's up to you to read into his emotions. If he seems to be uneasy about something you've done, cease doing it and never do it again. Always aim to please him in everything." Sif's mind flashed to the fight that caused her to stay behind in Asgard while he left and went to Mechanova.

Thor had impatiently asked how long Sif planned to continue her battle training. He claimed her soft hands were becoming calloused and outright told her he didn't enjoy the feel of her hands against his skin. They reminded him of a mans. The thought of that fight instantly made Sif stiffen and a knot to form in her belly. What if she had already ruined her relationship with Thor?

"I have to change who I am?" Sif responded not wishing to tell her mother about the fight.

"No, you must suppress who you are. Until you are united in matrimony you must become a vision of perfection, the makings of a queen in his eyes. After you are married feel free to be whomever you like. Odin does not sanction divorce, but take caution, if you change too drastically before baring a male child then you risk pushing Thor from your bed and into the beds of others." Sif nodded again. 

"Is this why you've come home?" Sif asked just as her mother pulled apart the braid. She was satisfied to have played with her hair and now left it hanging about her shoulders.

"Of course. Your happiness, is the happiness of us all." She told her. "Now...," her mother began as she drew Sif to stand. "Go change into a proper dress and join me for some pie." Sif turned to go, but her mother snatched her wrist and kept a firm grip surprising Sif to turn and stare at her again. "Forget about this fighting fantasy of yours. No man wants a manly women as his queen. Until you've secured your spot you are to never put that armor on again." Her mothers voice had grown low and it's warning was clear. All her life Sif feared her mother, this was not something she would argue with. Like her mother had said she could do whatever she liked as queen, she just had to be patient.

When her mother let her go Sif retreated to her room. She pulled off the armor and fighting clothes and tossed is aside carelessly. She yanked out a long sapphire dress and fitted herself into. As she tied it up her fingers stopped midway along the strings and she glanced at her discarded clothes. A deep sense of sadness welled inside her that she willed to go away. This was temporary. She mentally chided the reminder several times but it didn't silence her mourning. Finishing the dress in haste she grabbed the old garments off the floor and threw them in the basket for washing. She took her small pieces of armor and buried them as far in her wardrobe as possible. The old saying was not true, though the items were no longer in sight they still haunted her mind.

Could she do this? Give up her desire to learn to battle. Sif took in a heavy breath. To be with Thor she had to do this. She'd lied to herself on more than one occasion that Thor was okay with her learning to fight. She knew he was anything but comfortable. He wanted a lady, not a warrior. Perhaps over time she could plant a new seed in his mind that equality for women was needed regarding battle, but for now she needed to focus on what her mother suggested.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Seraphina parried a punch from Fandral and swept his legs out from under him. He hit the ground with a puff of sand rising up around him. She took a moment to admire his smooth chiseled chest and thought about how it would feel beneath her palms while she rode him. He grinned at her from the ground and then righted himself.

"As always you excel in getting me on my back." He told her with a wink. There was a groan from off to the side, Volstagg rolled his eyes at the blatant true meaning behind the comment.

"You mean excel at kicking your ass." She corrected with a smug grin in return.

"What's the fun if I always let you win?" He teased. Seraphina raised a thin brow and clocked her temporary on and off lover in the face with her fist. He grunted in surprise and stumbled back a step. "Not the face!" He exclaimed holding his nose.

"I don't appreciate your attempt to tease me. You can't win a fight against me and you know it." She growled. It wasn't that Seraphina was arrogant enough to think she was the best fighter, but when it came to Fandral and Volstagg she had them beat. Hogun was a different story. That sneaky scrawny bastard always got the jump on her. Thor was improving and so far they were well matched. Ignoring Fandral's protests, she glanced up at the spectators stands. Cephera and Sif were sat side by side watching.

This made Seraphina frown. Sif in her long flowing garments and graceful posture pissed the elder twin off more and more each day. For a whole month they had been back in Asgard since Cephera came of age and Sif hadn't attempted to pick up a weapon much less even talk about battle. Seraphina could see the passion still light up on her face when she watch the fights, but she wouldn't tell Seraphina why she wouldn't participate anymore. It irked Seraphina to see Sif acting so strangely and without explanation.

"Time out for me." Seraphina declared allowing Volstagg and Hogun to take center field. Instead of joining Fandral and Thor off to the side she raced up the pathway to the stands and plopped her ass beside her friend. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Seraphina asked.

"Oh that's my sign to go." Cephera declared feeling the pissed off vibe. 'Be a little nicer.' Cephera chided her sister through their rings. They still came in handy though they didn't often find need for them anymore. Seraphina glared at Cephera as she left.

"What do you mean?" Sif questioned playing dumb.

"What happened to warrior Sif? What happened to the girl with a passion, a dream." Seraphina narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"She grew up." Sif shrugged as if it were no big deal, but Seraphina wasn't buying it.

"Bullshit. What the hell changed your mind?" Sif fiddled with her skirt.

"You wouldn't understand." Sif accused.

"I thought we were friends. The point of friendship is to open up and ask the others honest opinion." Seraphina felt enraged. After all she had done for Sif, why was she being like this?

"Thor doesn't like it when I fight. He worries about me. If I want a future with Thor I have to put aside my own childishness and be a proper, suitable maiden for him." Sif declared faking confidence.

"Pft." Seraphina scoffed. "If some one can't love you for who you are then you shouldn't be together to begin with. It's a route to unhappiness." Seraphina told her friend.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Sif stood sharply, turning to leave. Seraphina grabbed her arm hard forcing her to stay.

"I understand wanting to belong, I get being afraid to be different, but this woman you're trying to pretend you are is a lie. You know it, I know it. What happens when he sees through the lie? What if he loves this fake persona more than the original? Will you live a lie all your life to be with someone who doesn't accept the real you?" Sif stood quiet. Her eyes filling to a clear shine but not crying.

"It's for my future. Thor is what I want more than even battle and glory." Seraphina tilted her head.

"Do you hear that? That uncertainty in your own voice. You're confused and young Sif, you can't possibly know what it is you want." Seraphina growled shaking her. Sif pushed Seraphina back hard making her stumble against the benches.

"No. You're the one confused. I want Thor above all else, you're the one who doesn't know what she wants. Never committing to anyone or anything beyond your sister." Sif hissed. She left and this time Seraphina didn't stop her. A heart wrenching feeling welled up to smother her chest. Sif's words tearing into her. She'd never told Sif why she was the way she was and even so it shouldn't matter. If this was what it felt like to lose someone you care for, Seraphina didn't want to attach herself to anyone else, ever.

***

Seraphina didn't stay to watch anymore of the battles. She relocated to her own bedroom. Upon their new arrival the queen had given the sisters separate, permanent rooms. More often then not they still shared the same bed, but at times like this Seraphina enjoyed a room to herself. However, she wasn't alone. Lying back against her beds headboard was Loki.

"I feel as though you've been avoiding me." He told her arching an eyebrow.

"I was." She replied not in the mood to argue. He tutted wiggling a finger at her in disapproval. 

"You promised me information and I've been patient, but now I feel entitled." Loki glared at her and Seraphina returned it.

"What does it matter to you?" Seraphina asked placing her hands to her hips.

"Cephera is my student and my friend. If there is a reason I should be worried about this Krystoff I want to know it." Seraphina sighed. Krystoff and his family were not her favorite topic of conversation. "You said she's a target, what do you mean?"

"Look this story dates back far beyond Krystoff, if you want answers you better have time to listen because I have no pause button nor a repeat button." Loki gestured for her to sit and she did. Sitting at the edge of her bed she turned to look at him. "The Fevour family has always wanted the throne. They thought they could rule our people better, that their ideals were better suited to the needs of the core. The core is the power that keeps our people alive, only the royal family has the power to control it. However, my father and his before him didn't agree with the Fevours ideals and so uniting the families have always hung precariously in the air. Neither family willing to suggest marriage as there is a very small chance a child would become of it... Just take my word for that, I'm not getting into our physiology."

"Alright, I follow so far. How does Cephera play into it?"

"Krystoff and Katarina are rumored to be mothered by a Thachet, a race known for their fertility. By now the Fevours know my father don't trust them and a marriage proposal will only lead to constant indecision and stalling. So they've been working on Cephera, she's meek, gentle, kind and more moldable than myself. Given the chance Krystoff will make her his bride, at which point I'm sure my death will come as an 'accident' leaving only Cephera's children able to rule. I. Sure our father would be the next to meet with unfortunate circumstances in death once such a child was raised." Seraphina sighed again. "Even so they are taking a large leap of faith on my sister. She wasn't born with the ability to use the cores power and therefore can never ascend to the throne."

"Her disability?" Loki questioned sitting up.

"Yes." Seraphina was about to question how he knew that, but decided to let it go. It didn't matter. "There is a chance she can mother a child with the power, but truthfully Cephera is the first of our family to not have the power and so we have no real way to know if her descendants will carry the connection. We had hoped her coming of age would change that about her, but it didn't. Krystoff preys on my sister's innocence and naivety. He hopes that she will fall in love with him, or at the very least begin to believe he is the only man who will love her despite who she was born as. There have been times she's found herself confused over the situation." Seraphina growled at the thought.

"He's a vile, repulsive monster." Loki commented. "Do you know he fucks his sister?" Seraphina's head shot further around to stare at the younger prince.

"Nothing anyone could prove... How do you know that?"

"After your warnings and after watching him follow Cephera around half the night, I followed him when he left the celebration. Cloaked in invisibility so no one would know I was there, and I saw it for myself." 

"I've told Cephera many times to never get caught alone with Krystoff, that he might try things. He's powerful in both battle and magic. She'd never be able to fight him off should he become... impatient." Loki nodded catching her unspoken drift. "The more time she spends here rather than home the better." 

"Agreed." Loki licked his lips. "He sends her letters," he said a guilty look on his face. "She keeps them, why?"

"Because she's naive. Cephera knows he's dangerous, knows to stay away, but Cephera also tries to see the good in everyone. She believes that no one is all bad. A part of her wants to help Krystoff, she refuses to believe everything she hears about him. She doesn't want him in any romantic way, then again she's never wanted anyone in a romantic way, but I'm sure that she has pure intention towards him, though I'm afraid that will get her into trouble. She pities him. Besides, I told her to keep the letters in case he should ask about them. Better to not piss him off by admitting to burning them."

"She's a fool to think he'll change or that he isn't the man everyone rumors him to be."

"I know that, and I'm sure one day she'll know that. The only reason my father hasn't done anything to the Fevour is the lack of proof. Not to mention Demos, Katarina and Kyrstoff's father has a large allegiance to match that of my fathers. Our realm's loyalty is split in half. Some agree with Demos's ideals and some with my father. Until a day comes that the Fevours make a move then leave the subject of Krystoff between you and me. Keep Cephera's mind on her studies as much as possible. Pretend you know nothing about him." Loki frowned.

"I'm not sure I can pretend he's not a scumbag that I don't want to tear apart." Seraphina grinned. She felt the same way and oddly knowing Loki wanted to protect her sister was comforting.

"You'll have to." She replied. She could see his reluctance but he accepted the terms all the same. Seraphina looked the prince over. His long legs still spread out along her bed. His thin, chiseled face and piecing green eyes. He was handsome, but he didn't hook her in any intimate way, which sort of relieved her. "Now get out. I have sexual tension that needs releasing."

"Alone?" He questioned as he got to his feet.

"Yes, Fandral managed to piss me off and Sif is currently a one partner kind of girl." Seraphina replied and for a second she thought Loki was about to offer himself up for the taking.

"Sucks to be you." He laughed and left. A part of her was slightly miffed he hadn't at least pretended to have some sort of attraction to her. What man walked away that easily from a horny woman? Now a little more frustrated than before Seraphina made right for her bathroom to clean up before finding a satisfying release by her own hands, something she hadn't had to do for a very long time.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"You're magic has become stronger!" Loki called, dodging a fireball Cephera threw his way.

"Just one of the changes from my coming of age." She called back, biting her bottom lip, and throwing another, larger ball. Loki smothered the fire with a spell of his own, and the fire went out with a sharp sizzle.

"I can work with this." He grinned wide, excitement bubbling inside him. This couldn't have gotten better. Since her return, Cephera had proven that she was more than capable at performing magic more accurately, and stronger than before. It was thrilling that someday he would have someone just like him. Perhaps, it was wrong that Loki preyed on Cephera's innocence. Even though he had begun to see her as a friend, he still had plans to mold her into the perfect protege. 

He now understood her need to become more powerful, aside from possibly wanting prove to her people that she wasn't disabled, she most likely wanted it to protect herself against Krystoff, should she need it. Seraphina believed that Cephera didn't think Krystoff was evil, but Loki was sure that Cephera also wasn't a complete fool. She was preparing herself for all possible outcomes for the future.

Loki threw his own fireball back at the princess, catching her off-guard. She doused it seconds before it reached her, smoke inhaling into her nose and throat. She choked and fell backwards, holding her chest as she struggled to catch her breath. Loki retrieved water from his horses satchel, and knelt beside her with it offered out.

She accepted it and took a deep swallow before taking a heavy breath. Her face was smudged with small traces of soot. "That was close," she said, drinking again.

"It was. Perhaps, a little too close." He responded.

"No. You warned me it could get dangerous. I know you'd never purposely try to harm me." She replied grinning brightly. Loki gave a half smile in return.

"Thor has invited me to join him tomorrow on a trip into the forest." Loki told her sitting down on the grass.

"Yeah? Me too." She admitted. 

"And you didn't tell me?" He felt shocked and slightly irritated.

"I'm telling you now." She replied.

"After I told you." He retorted.

"Loki one of us would have had to bring it up first, it just happened to be you. Don't be offended." She frowned at him. She was right, Loki was being foolish. "I thought you didn't like to fight." She added.

"It wasn't that...," Loki trailed off biting his inner cheek. "Me and Thor didn't always get along as brothers. We went through a phase when we were younger, he'd pick on me. He'd make fun of my scrawny body and the way I'd hold a weapon. I was never comfortable practicing to fight with them." Loki tried to sound as if the memories didn't hurt, but they did. He'd never openly admitted his past insecurities to anyone, though he was sure Thor and his friends had always known.

"That's sad. What's made you change your mind?" She asked plopping down to her ass, and crossing her legs.

"I've been taking private lessons with Thor. He offered, as a peace between us for past childishness." Cephera's smile returned.

"That's sweet." She giggled. "So we'll all have an adventure together." She rocked in her spot, full of excitement.

"Seems so." Loki found her excitable manner less annoying than he once did. It sort of grew on him over time. In fact, he felt a bit of excitement bubble up in himself. "I know your sister can fight, and I know that your people are taught to do so from the time they can walk, but I have never seen you take an interest." Loki remarked.

"I don't like fighting. I will if need be, I can if I have to, but if I can avoid it I do." She replied shrugging. 

"Show me." Loki didn't so much as suggest it as ordered. He was used to giving her orders. He stood looking down at her and she stared at him through her bangs, before blowing them out of her eyes and standing.

"Don't you dare get irritated with me." She warned. Loki smirked, this would be a great bit of fun. With no weapons available it would be hand to hand. Even though he felt that such a thing as this should be far out of her comfort zone, and even expertise he also felt he should err of the side of caution.

Loki stepped back to allow them room to face off. She hadn't adjusted her dress nor had she taken any form of stance. "I won't take it easy on you." He told her, eyeing her face for any hint of worry, and found none.

"Nor I with you." She replied. Loki made the first move. Jumping forward to land a blow to her chest, and send her a few steps back. His hand missed, she'd spun so she was now at his side, her elbow rounding to connect with his lower back. Then her body dropped while he cringed from the first blow and her leg swiped his out from under him. He fell backward and before landing completely she'd grabbed his arm, jerked it to make him stumble into a spin so he was now facing the grass. By the time his face settled into the grass she was straddling his hips and his arm was bent behind his back painfully, pinning him to the ground. "Because magic was natural to my people, we didn't have instructors to teach us spells, and so I had to put my attention into other things... like combat." She let his arm go.

"Clearly I underestimated you." She allowed him to get up, and the look on her face made it clear she didn't want to try a second round. 

"I guess I have that going for me." She grinned. "The element of surprise. My father felt bad for me, spent a lot of time training me personally. I've taken down Seraphina before, though she'd never admit that, but I doubt I could take down a seasoned warrior." Loki might have taken offence to that once, but he knew his battle skills still lacked and he was beginning to understand that both princesses have had a few hundred years of training. He'd seen a lot of women fighting during the celebration in Mechanova and it was impressive, the things they could do.

"Well at least I won't have to keep an eye on you during this 'adventure' into the forests, but if you hate to fight why did you agree to go?"

"It sounded like fun and I enjoy trying new things." Loki couldn't argue with that. He was going because he felt it was time to show people what he could do, and because, deep down, part of him was honoured that Thor had asked at all. It was odd, this brotherly relationship they'd regained. For the first time in a long time, Loki felt at peace. His mind far from the usual thoughts of irritations, and oddly he found himself less inclined to use the female staff as often as he once had. In all honesty, he'd done it to relieve stress, though, Amora, having gone to visit family for the past month, helped keep his hormones down to a more normal level.

It was odd for him to take joy in spending time with others. He could only hope this feeling of content would last.

(Thor)

Thor enjoyed this position. Having Sif spooned in front of him while he thrust into her heat from behind. From there he could place kisses along her neck, shoulder, and back. Meanwhile, the position provided them both relaxed comfort to just enjoy the feeling of each stroke and caress. 

Her arm was arched back, her fingers gripping his hip while he thrust against her ass, burying his cock in her womanhood. Just the right angle, and he could strike that sensitive spot within her throbbing walls that would make her scream, and ache for more. Her small pants of pleasure made him smile, and he bent his head to lick and suck the lobe of her ear. "Are you ready to cum?" He asked her, his voice husky. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before he would spill his seed, and he liked to see her meet her end before that happened.

"Oh , yes." She moaned. Thor grinned and pushed her to roll over to her belly. His cock slipped from her and she stationed herself with her ass slightly lifted in the air while keeping her belly flat to the bed. He was careful to enter her and stay within her while she settled herself completely flat to the sheets. This angle ensured he would stroke over her g-spot, maximizing her pleasure.

Once in position, his palms supporting him beside her shoulder, Thor sank deep and pulled back and then in. Fast and hard he pounded her, Sif screamed into the pillows. Panting and gasping until her fingers pulled at the blankets and she half moaned, half sighed as she erupted. Thor felt her velvety walls pulse around him and he leaned into her just a fraction more until he too was overcome with his own orgasm.

Before he could collapse onto her he rolled to his back. Sif smiled and lay on her side her head against his shoulder. Together they caught their breaths while getting more comfortable. Thor wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer, his fingers dancing across her upper arm.

"I could not help but notice you and Seraphina fighting the other day." Thor broke the silence once his heartbeat was back to normal. Sif responded with a simple shrug. "She seemed pretty upset." He continued. "Is everything alright between you two."

Sif sighed. "Sometimes friends drift apart. Things you've shared in common no longer apply," Sif said. 

"Surely that's not what's happened to you both. I cannot imagine a day that you do not talk about the fun you have with the princess."

"I don't know what's happened to us. She doesn't agree with my new direction, my change of heart." Sif replied frowning.

"Give her time. She comes from a race known for their combat. I'm sure she was excited to have a woman here who shared the same interest. She will understand that people change." Sif was quiet once more.

"Do you care that I gave up fighting?" She asked after a moment.

"Of course not. If anything I am glad you stopped. I have less reason to be concerned for your over all health now." Thor squeezed her in a brief hug. "I have been dying to give Mjolnir a go, and I have invited the warriors three, the princess's and Loki to join me." Sif sat up and stared down at him an odd look crossing her face. "Do not worry, whatever is happening between you and Seraphina, I have no intentions of letting anything happen between myself and her." Sif arched an eyebrow before laughing.

"That was never a concern of mine." She told him.

"Then why do you look so oddly over this news."

"It's just everyone is going, but me." She frowned.

"I was respecting your decision to give up fighting, I thought by inviting you, you may feel irritated with me." Thor was confused. Sif herself had announced to him her lack of interest in battle, and so he wasn't sure why this was an issue.

"Well yes, of course. I just meant... well I'm surprised that you invited Loki. He never excelled in fighting." Sif averted her eyes like she was ashamed. Thor pulled her back down into his arms.

"My brother has been improving in many things lately." Thor assured her. "Do you worry for my brother?" Thor sounded more surprised than he should have. 

"No!" She pinched Thor's side making him squirm. "I'd imagine he'd probably just get in the way," she said.

"We'll see." Thor smirked and yanked the blankets up over them. "Sleep." He ordered her playfully. Sif got comfortable pressed against him and did as she was told. Thor followed her in slumber not long after.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was early morning when they all met in the throne room. Seraphina dragging her feet, while Cephera pushed her along from behind. The elder twin was never a morning person. "I want to thank you all for joining me." Thor told them as his morning greeting. This was the day they would all take a trip into the forests to fight ferocious beasts. "I hope you're all just as excited as I am." 

"I'm not awake enough to be excited." Seraphina grumbled. Cephera elbowed her. She knew her sister had been very excited about going and that it was just the early hour making her cranky.

"Best wake up now before we arrive. You'll need to be alert for the dangers that lay ahead." Thor told her. He spoke like a father might tell a scary tale to his children. It made Cephera giggle. 

They took horses to the very edge of the forest path before dismounting and tying the steeds on until they returned. Further and further they ventured into the forest thick with bushes, tress and varies other plant life. Animals of all sorts sang around them, along with grunts of other, not so cute animals.

Half the day had past and they had not seen one thing considered worthy enough to slay. The mountains were situated just ahead and everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Between them and the mountains entrance in the distance, was a marsh, and in that marsh were lizard like reptiles with long fangs and sharp claws.

"Dangerous enough for you?" Hogun asked pulling out his blades.

"These things? They are nothing." Thor boasted and stepped onto the soggy grasses holding out his hammer. His footsteps alerted the beasts and with hiss' coming from all angles the group found themselves surrounded. Cephera jumped back and away from the first one to try and bite her. A foul smell issuing from inside its jaws.

"Watch out for their spit." Fandral yelled pulled off his coat and flinging it to the ground in a messy heap of goo. Cephera watched another spit hitting a tree, and the tree began to sizzle and wither. Dodging another claw swipe Cephera stuck close to her sister. Loki had struck a few with his daggers, but their hides were thick. The knifes barley made a scratch.

Thor was faring no better. His hammer only served to move them, but once again their hides protected them like armor. Thor pummelled his hammer into the ground and the marsh erupted into the air, sending a lot of the creatures up and onto their backs, where they struggled to right themselves.

"Perhaps, I was wrong." Thor called. "Retreat," he said backing out of the marsh and smacking back more and more of the animals as they pursued them. They all ran full tilt to rid themselves of the beasts. Passing a large spread of trees, buzzing made Cephera look up. Above them were a dozen or more Stingers nests. She caught sight of Loki lighting a flame in his hand, also looking up.

"Loki I don't think that's a good idea!" Cephera called over her shoulder at Loki catching his thoughts by his actions. He aimed for the large Stinger's hives above. He ignored her, throwing the flame. The fire lit up the hives and out came the large bugs the size of her hand. Immediately, they went for the large reptiles chasing them. Loki turned to her as he caught up to them. 

"And you doubted me." He said giving her a disapproving look. She watched as the reptilian beasts hit the ground stunned and then she grabbed Loki's tunic and began to run faster. The stingers had turned their sights on them.

"Bad idea... very bad idea." She cried as she took off at a sprint. Thor, Seraphina, and the warriors three had a head start with her and Loki behind them. 

"How was I suppose to know they'd come after us afterward!" He said irritated. 

"You burned their homes!" Cephera yelled. She could hear the loud buzzing gaining on them. "They have nothing better to do now." She told him. 

"I didn't see you coming up with a better plan." He chided. 

"At least I didn't make it worse." She retorted. 

"Quiet the both of you." Seraphina snapped jumping over a large rock, and taking a second to glare back at them.

"I have an idea." Thor declared stopping suddenly causing Cephera to slam into his back. She hit the ground on her ass with a thud. Thor turned and raised his hammer. He still had no clue of all the things it could do, but he seemed determined to find out. Using his concentration he called on a deeper power. Cephera watched his eyebrows knit together as he attempted to draw on some kind of energy.

Meanwhile, the bugs where catching up fast. "Thor...," Loki warned backing up a step.

Thor didn't answer, he continued his concentrating until the skies grew dark and thunder clapped above. The wind picked up and before they could find out what Thor had in store the Stingers caught up. 

***

Cephera cringed as ointment was rubbed along her arms and forehead. The bugs really packed a punch with their stringers. Along all their bodies were large red boils that oozed a yellow puss. Thor's face was swollen out all over, almost a size to equal his biceps.

Sif was stood peering down at them all, smirking. "Had fun did you?" She teased them. Seraphina growled, though the sound was half buried under her swollen neck. Luckily for them the venom was not used for killing, but incapacitating. Heimdall had seen the commotion and had sent guards to help them before anything, like death, could occur.

None of them had escaped the bugs attack. "I was certain it would work." Thor mumbled. He was speaking about his attack. Apparently, he had to perfect it. "When we get better, we shall go again." Thor declared as loud as his mouth would allow without messaging up his speech. There was exchanged looks, but in all honesty they all wanted another shot at venturing into the mountain they had been chased away from.

***

Thor meant his words that day. Again they found themselves deep in the Asgardian forests, making their way toward the mountain. They took a different trail from the one before, avoiding the Stingers, and reptiles nests. They made it to the open face in the large cliff side. It spread ten times higher than themselves. 

"I hope this goes better than last time." Volstagg commented looking around.

"As long as Loki doesn't catch hives on fire we'll be fine." Seraphina replied gaining a glare from Loki.

"Had Thor not stopped to play at his new tricks we would have gotten away." Loki interjected.

"Had it worked I would have saved us all." Thor puffed out his chest in defence.

"Can we stop bickering and just go in," Cephera said dancing on her feet. She wasn't sure why, but the mystery of it all excited her despite the past dangers. Her sister caught her gaze and rolled her eyes. Everyone moved into the gapping mouth like entrance.

"Loki, light us up." Thor ordered. There was a small irritated noise from Loki before a fireball lit in his hand. Cephera mimicked him to make the light spread further. Standing at opposite sides of the group they made their way through the wide tunnel.

Nothing but rock and an odd smell surrounded them. "What is that smell?" Fandral asked scrunching up his nose and coughing. He covered his mouth with his gloved hand.

"Smells like death." Seraphina replied also attempting to wave the smell away.

"Perhaps, it's a sign that we need to leave." Loki responded looking about. The walls around them were covered in thick goop. A slick, greyish substance. Cephera was tempted to touch it, but didn't.

"I think something lives in here." Volstagg pointed to some kind of drag marks along the floor.

"Or something came this way." Hogun added.

"I have a bad feeling." Cephera muttered looking over at Loki who gave a half a nod.

"Shush!" Thor demanded stopping. "Did you hear that?" He asked. Cephera hadn't heard anything. They waited in silence listening for whatever it was Thor thought he heard. That was when the floor and walls began to quake. Everyone braced themselves as the tremors grew worse, until finally a very large, one-eyed Ogre barrelled to the path in front of them.

Looking up, way up they all stepped back. "RUN!" Seraphina yelled. No one argued everyone began running. Something that big, people didn't just kill inside an enclosed mountain. They ran as he roared. Reaching the outside Thor turned and threw his hammer hard. He knocked the Ogre in the face and did nothing more than make him scratch the spot like a tick had bit him.

"I think you need to learn more about your hammer before we attempt to take him on." Fandral warned Thor. Thor narrowed his eyes with determination. He swung his hammer stubbing the Ogre's toe. The Ogre howled and jumped making the whole ground shake and split open.

Thor backed away and everyone followed as they began to run once more. Once the Ogre came to his sense he began to pursue them. Not watching where they were going they ran through the marsh from before, but at the sight of the Ogre even the reptiles moved out of the way, and those that didn't were tread on with a sickening crack. 

The monsters massive steps, mixed with its ability to make everything shake gave it the advantage to catch up faster. Cephera cried out as she was grabbed up by the ogre's massive hand. It literally curve around her from her shoulders passed her feet. "Let her go." Thor warned him, but the troll simply looked down at Thor and snorted causing a gooey substance to shoot from its nose and cover her friends below. 

"Ewww. Why can't we ever get out of these situations without having something happen," Fandrel said flicking his arms to rid himself of the slime. Loki was also attempting the same thing and Cephera was laughing. She was laughing so hard the ogre had turned his one huge eye to her. After a moment the ogre began to mimic her laughter, making the ground shake knocking her friends down into the slime covered ground. 

Tears were in her eyes she was laughing so hard. Oddly the ogre's grip on her slackened and she had to hold onto his thumb to keep from falling to her death. He opened his hand palm up, and she made it safely into it. He looked at her carefully, squinting almost. His other hand coming up, and his finger patting her on the head rather hard. "Ow." She cringed as she was forced to bend her knees under the seemingly kind gesture. 

"Funny little bug," the ogre said drooling slightly. He then bent down and let her step off his hand. 

When she was off, he straightened, turned, and left with the ground quaking with each footstep. Looking back at her friends she tried to contain her laughter. "Think it's funny do you?" Seraphina said first. 

"A little." Cephera admitted. 

Loki stepped forward and before Cephera could fathom his next move he had wrapped his arms around her in a gross, slippery, sticky hug. "Oh ewww. No!" She said and suddenly everyone took his lead and she was smothered in a group hug of slime. "I hate you all." She whined when Hogun wiped the back of his hand across her face. 

She couldn't complain too much, at least they were all laughing instead of trampled or eaten. After the group hug they decided to go home. "This is a mighty hammer, but I think Fandral is right. I need more practice to learn how to wield it with proper power and skill." Thor admitted turning the handle in his grasp to look at his gift.

"One day brother, you'll take down that Ogre." Loki told him smirking.

"No! He was so cute." Cephera protested.

"Perhaps, you'd like to ask it out on a date. I'm sure the slime would make things much easier." Loki teased.

"Ewww. I know what that meant and you are disgusting." Cephera growled pushing him.

"I'm not the one defending the mindless beast, calling it cute." 

"But he was. He didn't hurt us, why kill it!" Cephera frowned. She didn't like the idea, in fact now that she thought about it, killing for fun... well it wasn't fun.

"I will only attack it if it should attack and try to eat me, how about that." Thor bargained. She smiled and nodded.

"Wonderful, Cephera the advocate for all animals in need with no voice to cry pity." Loki shook his head. He clearly thought she was being silly.

"Only the beasts that don't hurt us first." She retorted.

"I hate to tell you this princess, but most beasts see us only as food." Fandral told her.

"I know, but that Ogre was just chasing us from his home, and he didn't eat us." She protested.

"You're way too soft," Seraphina said, "but it's something I love about you." She added patting Cephera's still sticky hair. Cephera smiled. Maybe she should leave adventures to the boys and her sister from now on. They seemed to have the guts for it. She hadn't really thought it through when she agreed, killing just wasn't her thing.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I know that look." Cephera chimed as she swayed her way across his tower floor and planted her ass on his desktop. "You're entranced with that thing." Loki smirked, and looked back down at his nameday gift. Much like Thor's nameday, his went the same. At first, Loki had been disappointed he hadn't gotten some unique weapon of great power, but when he look more closely at the book Odin had given him, he was floored. 

It was no ordinary spell book. It was extremely rare and powerful. Loki was surprised Odin gave such a thing to him. The book was well sought after. Loki was overwhelmed with the gift. "Do you know what this is?" He asked her, turning it her way.

"It's obviously a very important spell book. I mean, anything that could bring you here after a party, and not to your room with a pretty date has to be darn important." Loki analyzed her a second. When had they become this close? It had been a couple of years now since her coming of age and somehow she'd become a part of his everyday life. No day was complete without Cephera.

She was there for him to laugh at him when he returned from other adventures with Thor and the warriors three. The day he came back and his hair had gotten singed in a fire Thor started, she had helped him cut his hair to a better length to compensate. Normally he'd have gone to his mother, but Cephera had been the first one he saw on his return. The time he'd caught a illness and was in bed sick, his mother and Cephera came to check in him often and made sure to attend to the sores that had broken out along his back. 

"It is a very rare, very important spell book. The spells in here are highly advanced, and most people never conquer them, but I will." Loki rubbed his hands together.

"When do we start?" She asked. 

"Start what?" Loki gave her a puzzled look. 

"Start learning spells from this, silly." She giggled.

"WE won't. Cephera you're still learning medium powered spells, the ones in here would be too much for you. And I'd rather not try and teach you anything that I haven't perfected." She frowned and got that considering look on her face.

"Fine, what are we going to do today. You've missed a lot of training with me since you started to go with Thor off realm." She pouted. He hated when she pouted. It made him feel bad, and Loki hated feeling bad for anything. She was right though. He had been squandering their time training. Loki was more excited for the thrill of the journey's Thor led their group on. He didn't admit to his excitement, but it was there each time Thor announced a new trip.

"I'll come get you before the sun rises tomorrow morning. We'll put your invisibility to the test, at last." Loki told her. He watched the apple she'd picked up off his desk get tossed from hand to hand as she listened. "You'll need to hold the spell while moving throughout the palace." Back and forth, back and forth. It was irritating and distracting. He hated how she played with her food. Loki stood sharply and grabbed the apple.

"Hey!" She cried her eyes wide and mouth gaping. 

"Stop playing with them." He growled, then he studied it. Looking at her pleading face, Loki took the biggest bite he could. She gave an indignant sound that made him smirk. Out of spite he threw the remainder in the trash.

"You're horrible sometimes." She growled, crossing her arms and huffing.

"Sometimes?" He cocked his head sideways.

"Contrary to popular belief, you are not that horrible and certainly not all the time. Beneath that icy exterior is a soft squishy interior." She grinned from ear to ear and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Please do me a favor and keep that observation to yourself." Loki told her.

"Why? If more people knew what a nice guy you could be, maybe you'd have more ladies to choose from for a good time." She let out another giggle.

"I have no problems with the ladies... Why am I even talking about this with you? You have no relationship experience, let alone sexual." Loki pointed out.

"Yes, but that's because I'm picky. I've had plenty of men make a move to have me, I've just spurred their advances." She shrugged in that casual way she always spoke of love and sex. Loki couldn't understand her thoughts on the matter. He never met anyone so uninterested in human contact. She seemed content to watch everyone around her pass through relationships and sleep alone, or with her sister when she was available.

Loki had even tried to interest her with men, at his own nameday the night before. Cephera had just laughed at his attempts to change her mind and danced off. Coming of age changed her body and her strength, but not her state of mind. Loki felt she was compensating for something. Perhaps, a fear of some kind. Either way, that part of his friend was a mystery.

"Tomorrow, before the sun rises. Be dressed and ready to go." He reminded her cutting off their previous conversation.

"Fine." She agreed scratching her head where her hair was pinned.

"Did my mother do your hair again?" Loki chuckled. His mother had a tendency to make her coifs tight enough to last the day.

"Yeah, she does a wonderful job, but my hair is pulling against the pins." Cephera admitted. "It's nice though. I like having my hair played with. My sister once said I'm like a doll, always getting my hair done and dressing in crazy fashions." She rubbed down the front of her yellow bodice. This outfit had no sleeves. It was the most of Cephera's upper half Loki had ever seen revealed. He had noticed a small change in her style of clothing, her choice of clothes were more like what a woman would wear, were as before she'd dress in things he'd consider for a child. Her new look suited her, and was likely part of why men had been making a move.

She hopped down off the desk and brushed out her skirt. "Where are you off to now?" Loki asked.

"It's a secret." Cephera winked and walked out. Loki glared at the closed door and then looked at his book. He was interested in what this 'secret' was, but he was more interested in his new gift. He pushed the questions of what Cephera was off doing aside, and turned his book back to face him and opened it.

***

Morning broke and Loki jumped out of bed. He was excited to begin the day. He dressed and rushed to Cephera's room. He didn't knock, but instead walked in. "Wow, excuse you." She growled jumping from in front of the mirror.

"What? I told you to be dressed and ready... which you are." He told her.

"Still you should always knock on a ladies door." She protested.

"You're a different king of lady, your a friend." Loki reminded her. A smile broke across her face, eating away her annoyance. 

"What are we doing?" She asked finishing off her hair into one long braid.

"You'll see," Loki said. "Now, let's see you vanish." Cephera did as she was told. Inch by inch she disappeared and when Loki was satisfied she was all invisible, he followed suit. "Follow me, and remember invisible doesn't mean you can't be heard." 

"How do I follow you if I can't see you?" Cephera responded. Loki had been so excited he hadn't thought of that.

"Take my hand." He told her groping her way. 

"Hey, that was my ass." She warned. Loki laughed when she grabbed his hand to avoid any more mistaken grabs. With her small, soft hand in his grasp, Loki pulled her to follow him. Through the castle and down to the throne room. Entering, the room was empty. "Why here?" She asked, confused.

"Shush." He replied and pulling her further alone. He placed them behind a pillar, as if they needed the cover of it.

"Loki...,"

"Trust me, sweet songbird," he said in his sweetest voice. The plea he knew would pull at her emotions, and make her compliant. She was easily manipulated and, Loki had learned which ways he pulled best to get her to listen. He wasn't sure if it was because they were friends, that it was so easy, but he didn't complain. He had a partner in crime now and she didn't even know it.

She stayed quiet this time, waiting for whatever it was he had planned. When the sun was finally breaking over the distance and spreading light into the throne room, through the doors walked Loki's father, Odin, dressed in his daily armor. He mounted the stairs to the throne and sat, getting ready to receive any concerns or complaints from the general pubic. This was what he did every morning, Loki should know, he often spied on the conversations. Loki learned a lot from observing the way Odin handled the people.

"Begin." Odin called to the guards when they were in place. Loki held back a grunt when Cephera pinched him in the side once she realized what they were intended to do. The first two people were boring, idle problems that his father quickly dismissed and put those people in their place. People trying to use the crowns power for meagre problems and wasting Odin's time. Loki would have done the same.

The third however, peeked Loki's interest. A beautiful, tall, and curvy woman walked in. Loki had seen her only once before. She was Freya. "All Father," she said bowing to her knee and then returning to her straight posture.

"Freya, it has been many years since I've last spoken to you. Could it be you've found what you need for me to allow funding?" 

"Yes and no. I've found a builder willing to repair the walls around my villa to protect my lands from the wanderers in the mountains, but he has a cost of his own." Her voice carried like wisps of feathers on the air. Loki had heard of many a man who sought this woman out.

"And the cost?" Odin sat back slightly bored looking.

"My hand in marriage." Freya narrowed her eyes at the thought. "He boasts that he, with the help of his stallion, can help repair my wall in a single year." Odin stroked his beard. "I was hoping you might have something more alluring to offer him." Loki gave it a moment of his own thoughts. He enjoyed seeing if he could think of the same, if not better, solution as Odin. 

There was continued silence when Loki thought of something brilliant. Relinquishing Cephera's hand, Loki walked out toward his father and Freya. "I know what to do father." Loki declared letting his spell fade.

"Loki!" Cephera hissed, breaking her own spell in shock. Odin looked down to Loki and then over to Cephera, his eyebrow rose in amusement.

Odin leaned forward his eyes locking onto his youngest son. "And what would that be?" 

"Accept the offer."

"Excuse me?" Freya sounded angered. Her voice raising an octave. Odin held up his hand to silence her.

"Explain," Odin said. 

"The kind of wall needed to keep out mountain beasts and invaders would be a very thick, very large wall. Such a structure would not be possible to finish in only a year. Take your terms back to him, if he fails to finish the wall he gets no payment and he finishes all the work for free." Loki smirked. "And I'm sure he will fail."

"All Father?" Freya looked to the King for his opinion. Loki also gazed up at his father, desperate for approval. A deep longing in the pit of his stomach to make his voice heard and respected.

"On the information we have, I would also agree." Odin replied and a sweep of relief brushed Loki and stroked his ego, and confidence.

Freya gave a bow to the King before turning to Loki. "If this works, and I get my wall for free, I'll owe you many thanks, young prince." She smiled at Loki and then saw herself out. Cephera had moved to stand near Loki and she frowned at him.

"What?" He asked, not understanding her discontent.

"Perhaps, she is not pleased that your little spy game turned upside down." Odin chuckled walking down his steps and placing a hand to Loki's shoulder. "I would think, as two young people, that you would have better thing to do then to spy on official proceedings." He raised his brow once more.

"I apologize, I swear this wasn't my idea." Cephera stepped up her face a bold red and her eyes wide with worry.

Odin laughed. "I find it more amusing that you find this a fun pass time. You are not in trouble. My more important proceedings you'd have never been able to infiltrate." Odin patted Loki's shoulder. "In the future, there is no need to hide. It's a warming feeling that you take interest in the every day problems of our kingdom."

Loki beamed with pride and grinned at his friend who was glaring at him. She wasn't amused by his trick to pull her into his world of mischief. Loki shrugged her way, and at his father's offer, they both stayed to watch the next few meetings.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Cephera looked out her window and across the lit up city towards the forests. She sighed heavily, a deep worry still swallowing her heart and stomach since the day Loki went missing. Almost gone for a month now, Loki had carried out his newest plan, and no one had seen him since.

Day in and day out, herself and her sister, the guards of the palace, Odin, Thor, the warriors three, Sif, Frigga and many volunteers had been combing the woods for any sign of the lost Prince. "Loki, please come home safe," she said to the night sky before retiring to bed. Tomorrow another search would start at dawn and she needed her energy.

1 Month Ago...

Cephera walked down the long hallway towards Loki's room. It was near time for their training. Before she reached his room, however, Loki came around the far corner. He walked in long strides and when he caught up to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him in the direction she'd just come from.

"Whoa!" She yelped, surprised by the sudden change in direction.

"Father wishes to see me in the throne room." Loki told her.

"Oh," she said. "Then what does that have to do with me?" She asked 

"I want you there." He shrugged and continued on. Cephera frowned, she wasn't sure if she should be worried or flattered. All the same, she followed him all the way into the throne room, where he released his grasp on her hand and stopped. Standing with Odin, looking distraught and worried, was Freya. "Father." Loki called, his voice echoing off the ceiling.

"Loki, you remember Freya," Odin said as they both turned to give him their full attention.

"I do." Loki replied, tension filling his voice. Cephera knew something was amiss, and so did Loki.

"She has a new problem for you to solve." Odin gave Loki a hard look, one that Cephera didn't appreciate. Something in the look held dismay and disappointment. 

Loki didn't speak, he turned his eyes to Freya who stepped forward. "Your plan has failed. The builder is half done his job. Four months! Four!" She burst out. Her stress clearly making her less composed than when they'd first seen her, those many months ago.

"That's impossible." Loki replied, disbelief crossing his face.

"No, it's not. His horse, Svaðilfari, is some kind of monster horse. It pulls and lifts stone ten times heavier than any normal horse. His help has provided the builder a shortcut to my hand in marriage. I was assured he could not complete it!" Freya all but stomped her foot.

"Wait a minute!" Cephera cried back. "You didn't tell us about some demon, monster horse thing. You just said 'his horse'. How is this Loki's fault!" Cephera was angered by how this got turned around. Why should Loki hold the blame? Odin himself had agreed to it.

"I couldn't give information I didn't have. I had no idea about the horses strength. It looks normal enough, if not a little larger than normal." Freya glared at Cephera, but then her shoulders slumped, and her face turned sullen. "You are right, it is not his fault, but I am in desperate need for resolve. I cannot marry this man." Freya pleaded.

Loki put a finger to his chin in thought. "Give me a day to think it over, I will do what I can to fix this." He promised.

"Thank you." Freya replied.

***

"Loki you can't!" Cephera gasped. "You haven't had enough time to perfect that." Loki had just finished telling Cephera his plan to thwart the builders progress, and make completing the job in time, impossible.

"I have practiced this quite a bit. I am a master of magic and I will prevail." Loki snapped at her, standing to glare at her from behind his desk. Cephera took a similar stance from the other side, staring him down, only in a more worried fashion then his defensive one.

"Loki, you know the dangers behind morphing into an animal! You could get stuck within that form if you haven't perfected every unit of magic needed for it. If you did get stuck you'd face the chance of losing your mind and becoming the animal for good." Cephera slapped the desk with her hand with each point she made. Her friend was going to great lengths to help Freya and prove he could. She blamed Odin for this. He shouldn't have let Loki take on the responsibility, when the old man himself had agreed to Loki's idea. 

"Do not lecture me, I am the teacher and you my student. Do not forget that!" Loki growled.

"That may be true, but I am also your friend and I'm worried for you. I don't want you to become lost in your own magic." Cephera frowned deeply.

"I have confidence in my abilities, even if you do not. I will morph into a filly and I will distract this Svaðilfari from his task and once I have him trapped elsewhere, the builder will have no way to finish on time." Loki turned sharply from Cephera and stalked across the floor and out his tower door.

Present time...

Loki had hatched his plan a month ago and now everyone was on a manhunt. Things had gone downhill for Freya as well. The builder had become enraged when his prized horse went missing for so long. He knew he wouldn't finish in time, and so he attempted to kidnap and force Freya into marriage. 

Thor had been there at the time, looking for any trace of Loki without alerting the builder as to why he was there, and when he heard Freya scream he'd broke in and saved her. A fight ensued between the younger prince and the builder, with Thor coming out the victor, however the builder was killed. Freya's wall would remain half finished and Loki was still missing.

Cephera could see the worry and guilt written on Odin's face for allowing Loki to go ahead with his plan, even though Odin knew the dangers. With each passing day Loki was gone, there was a bigger chance he was locked within his horse form and would never come out of it.

Cephera had woken the next morning, dressed and joined the search for her friend. Hours and hours they searched until a horn sounded through the skies, the sound of discovery. "Loki!" Cephera yelled and joined the rest of everyone, running toward the direction of the horn as it continued to blow.

Thor was up ahead of her with Sif close by her side. They ducked trees with guards taking down any hostile animals in the way. They were deep inside the forest, it would take hours to get back out, and Cephera wondered how Loki ended up so far in. Reaching a river, everyone who had come to the call, stopped. Odin was in the middle of the river on a small patch of grassy land. Lying across it lay a filly with a silky black mane. Cephera recognized him, she'd been present when he transformed.

The filly, Loki, stared at Odin with round curious eyes. Cephera felt her stomach jolt. Had he lost his mind already?

***

Cephera waited outside, in the main healing room, awaiting news from either Odin or Frigga, on Loki's condition. "This is unheard of, we cannot allow this to continue." Odin was saying to his wife as they came from the room.

"We have to allow it. Should we try and terminate, it may hurt Loki. While under a spell, it is unknown what kind of damage he would take if we should terminate. Putting yourself between something born of magic is bound for trouble." Frigga insisted.

"What's happening?" Cephera asked, unable to stop herself. Frigga looked to Odin and he nodded right before he left completely.

Frigga took Cephera to sit down privately. Thor must have stayed in with Loki, as he had yet to come out. The rest of their friends and Seraphina had gone to get something to eat. They were not as worried for Loki as his family and Cephera, that wasn't saying they didn't care.

"Loki is fine. Our healers managed to recover his mind, it seems he was simply in shock. He's unable to transform back to himself because...," Frigga inhaled deeply, her face turning a small shade of pink. "It would seem that his plan worked a little too well, Loki, the mare Loki is pregnant." Cephera felt the blood rush out of her face and her mouth fell open.

"Loki's having a baby?" Cephera asked and Frigga nodded. It sounded so odd. "Loki... Pregnant...," Cephera repeated.

"He'll need the support of his friends and family, until he births the... Well until he gives birth, he will not be able to transform back." Frigga explained and Cephera nodded.

"What will he give birth too? I mean technically Loki's an Asgardian, not a horse." 

"We are not completely sure what will occur, magic used in circumstances like this tends to be unpredictable, however, because Loki was in full horse form, I would assume he stayed that way, then it is more likely he will have a foal. The problem is that foal may not be normal. I'm frightened for him." Cephera looked up at the queen. She'd forgotten for a moment that she was speaking to Loki's mother and felt ashamed that she hadn't thought how she must feel.

Cephera stood and wrapped her arms around the queen in comfort. "We'll help him pull through this." Cephera assured her, pushing aside her own selfishness and attempting to soothe Frigga.

"I'm glad. Odin doesn't wish for this to get out, for many reasons it should remain a secret, but I'm afraid that too many people had been present when Loki was found, and too many wagging tongues will make it hard to keep this hidden." Frigga exhaled long and slow, as of to keep at bay her true feelings. "I fear, before long, everyone will have tales to tell of how my son, a prince of Asgard, got pregnant by a horse." Her voice shook betraying her fear and anxiety.

***

Frigga was right, stories and whispers of Loki's condition spread through the kingdom like wildfire. Whenever Cephera heard the servants whispering about it, she would shoo them off to do their work and sometimes what they said would anger her and she would scold them.

Loki had been moved to the stables, as horse he tended to only eat what horses would. Cephera stayed with him everyday and brought him apples. Loki's spirits seemed half sane since he'd begun to talk through the horse snout he had. His voice altered and he'd occasionally neigh, which Cephera had to stifle her laughter at.

Today, she sat with her back against his large belly while he lay on his side in the hay bed. "Are you afraid?" She asked him. He was only days from giving birth.

"No, I want this over with." He snuffed after he spoke and cursed.

"I'll be here, and your mother." She told him.

"Wonderful, an audience." He lifted his head and attempted to glare at her, which looked odd with him having no eyebrows. He blew out a huff which cause his horse lips to ripple and spit to fly. Loki rolled his big dark eyes and flopped down. 

"Here," Cephera said holding out a full apple. Loki snatched it from her hand and awkwardly chewed while trying to lie back down. Cephera felt a blow hit her back, the foal was kicking. Cephera wanted to feel it, to put her hands across his belly, but the last time she'd done that, Loki kicked her with his hoof and left a large bruise on her side, so she contained her curiosity. He was a healthy mare and the healers were not concerned about the birth. Frigga wanted very little people around once it happened and so Cephera was the only one she'd allowed to be in the stables. Frigga would do the birthing.

Cephera tapped the toes of her shoes together and stretched. For the past two days she'd slept in the stables with him, in case he should go into labour and the queen needed to be notified. He didn't say it, but Cephera knew Loki was glad she was there.

Cephera grabbed a book she'd brought and began to read out loud, anything to keep his mind off his impending birth ahead.

***

"Push Loki. Push!" Cephera told him as he lay on his side groaning. "You're doing good!" She urged him. 

"What would you know of it?" He growled but neighed at the same time. His form making normal speech difficult while he was in labour. 

"Pain is a part of it. Push. The sooner you birth the foal the sooner your pain will subside. The sooner you can go back to being an Asgardian and not a horse." She stroked his damp black hair along his side and across his protruding belly. He let out a pitiful sound as he did as she said and pushed. Frigga beside her rubbed along his spine. Thor waited outside the stables for everything to end. 

After twelve more agonizing minutes a foal spilled out. Frigga helped the foal free of its birthing sac as Cephera gave Loki water. "You're a mother Loki." Cephera said bewildered. The words spilling from her mouth before she could stop them.

"Your amusement is not appreciated." He said wearily, barely able to keep his eyes open. The foal was making small sounds and Frigga took the bottle they had prepared and allowed the male foal to suck on that. The milk warm and inviting. The foal had eight long legs and wide dark eyes. 

Cephera cradled Loki's head as he fell into a deep slumber. When he did his horse form dissipated leaving behind a very naked Loki. He looked unharmed by his ordeal. "Thor!" Cephera called out leaving Frigga to nurture the foal. Thor walked in, glancing at the baby horse before turning his attention to his brother. He lay a blanket over him, picked him up and left to bring him to the healing room to be checked.

***

Loki was fine after his ordeal, and the foal was just that, a baby horse. There was nothing special about him aside from his legs and later, when he could walk better, they found our those extra legs made for a very quick runner. He was powerful for his small size, overtaking other foals in the fields. Cephera spent time watching him, but Loki did not. As far as Loki was concerned, the horse was not his child and he was not a mother.

"You should name him." Cephera insisted standing in Loki's room looking out the window. It had been 8 month since the foal was born and Loki hadn't spoken of him unless someone brought it up first.

"Whoever decides to ride him can name him." Loki waved off her concern.

It was an odd thought, someone riding the horse Loki gave birth to. It seemed unnatural. "Come on Loki, you can't pretend it didn't happen. Look at him! He's strong and healthy and he's yours." Loki turned giving her the biggest glare she'd gotten to date. "Please." She begged widening her eyes and interlocking her fingers.

"Why does it matter so much?" He asked trying to ignore her pleading face and failing.

"It matters because he is a part of you in some small way. Even if you never acknowledge it, he was born from you. Only you should name him." Cephera moved and took Loki's hand between two of hers. "Please," she said again. Loki sighed.

"Fine, but only to shut you up." He insisted. Cephera didn't care why he agreed, she was just happy he did.

***

"His name is Sleipnir," he said to Odin. Cephera stood next to him as all three of them watched the eight legged foal run across the field with the other horses. He was tall and stronger now, swift and beautiful. "I want you to have him." Odin turned to look at Loki.

"I have a horse." He reminded him.

"Is my son not a better stead? Faster, stronger, a legend he could become and fit for a king. Besides, I want you to have a token to remember what I went through for a citizen of this kingdom. To help someone not my family." Cephera would have been happy to hear Loki call Sleipnir his son had she not known he had only done so to guilt Odin into accepting his offer.

Odin looked back out to Sleipnir and then to Loki. "If it means so much to you, then I will be honoured. Once he is large enough to ride he will be trained." Loki nodded, but didn't smile. The whole event was a horrid memory for him and Cephera knew it. She tried to make it better for him, but it didn't help that Thor had been celebrated as a hero for rescuing Freya from her abductor, and Loki turned into the laughing stock of town.

Cephera saw a hint of the old Loki return. The one she'd first met, the one who envied his brother so much it messed with his sense of right and wrong. Cephera worried that without careful steps to avoid further degradation to the Younger prince, Loki would resort back to his old tricks, the ones that caused harm and hate. If she could help him realize it wasn't Thor's fault that all the positive attention had been turned to him, she might be able to salvage what was left of the new Loki. She was worried about him, far more than she felt anyone else was, except perhaps, his mother.

Frigga and her shared the same mindset when it came to Loki. He was always the outcast and forever would be, but those around him needed to help him feel like he belonged, but that was hard when people didn't noticed the pain and hurt he felt. Loki was a very stony man, his emotions well hidden behind a calm facade, but Frigga and Cephera knew better. They saw him for who he really was. Cephera found herself watching Loki's expressions more and more. There was always a quick second of how he truly felt right before he schooled his features. The act was quick enough most wouldn't see it, unless they were waiting for it. 

Loki was a troubled man and Cephera would do her best to make sure he knew she would always be there for him. After all, he was more than just her teacher, he was her best friend.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

(Four years later)

Cephera groaned and rolled over to find her face now buried into Loki's leg. Her eyes blinked wide as she looked up at her friend. "What are you doing here so early?" She groaned, rolling the other way away from him. 

"I didn't know you sleep naked?" He commented. 

"What?! Don't be a pervert!" She growled sitting up, keeping the blankets tightly around herself. "Don't you know it's rude to enter a woman's room without her permission." She told him huffing a little. She remembered having this conversation with him before, years ago.

"Well seeing as I'm your best friend, I assumed I had a life time pass." His grin made her stomach flutter and she willed it to go away. It had come and gone lately, those feelings inside her. Ever since she'd returned after her coming of age and they went on those couple of adventures with Thor, she'd experienced strange moments and flutters of feelings.

"Still should knock. What if I had no blankets to cover me?" She paused. "How do you know I'm naked?" She added quickly. Her tone was incredulous. She was fully covered, how did he even know? Loki laughed. 

"Well when I snuck in here, your leg was hanging outside the sheets baring it up to your hip and as you lay on your stomach, the blankets had snaked all the way down to your lower back. Really, I saw very little." He assured her. "I even fixed the blankets so you could remain modestly covered if you moved." 

"Thanks... I think. Why are you here again?" 

"Boredom." He shrugged. 

"What time is it?" She asked looking to the window. 

"Four hours to sunrise," he said. Cephera glared at him. 

"I hate you," she said and buried her head under a pillow. 

"That's not true. But seriously I have something to show you." He nudged her hip but she didn't respond. She was trying to go back to sleep. "You can come quietly or I can pull those blankets off you now and force you to your feet." He threatened, his tone amused. 

"You wouldn't," she said peeking out from under the pillow. 

"Wouldn't I?" He questioned back. Cephera didn't want to test him. She knew him too well to challenge his word.

"Fine. Close your eyes. And so help me if you peek I'll be the last female you ever look at again." He smirked before lying back and taking her pillow to cover his face. 

"You're so cranky this morning. Where's my usual whimsical songbird?" He asked below the pillow. Cephera was trying, as quickly as she could, to pull on a dress. She realized after, the one she had grabbed, laced up in the back. 

"I'm only cranky when I'm woken on purpose at such a ridiculous hour." She told him. "Now lace me up." She ordered. Loki removed the pillow from his face and she stood near the edge of the bed. 

"You know I'm more practiced with the untying part...," He teased. 

"Don't want to hear it." She cut him off, knowing he was trying to get her to blush. He was in a teasing mood today. "This better be good." 

"What? The manner in which I tie up your dress." Cephera turned and smacked him across the upper arm, pursing her lips together. Loki laughed. 

"You know what I meant," she said. 

"I'm not sure I like this Cephera." He noted out loud. "I'm afraid once we head outside the flowers will die, and the sun will fail to come up at the sight of your grouchy face." 

"Don't be so melodramatic." She chided. Loki finished lacing her up and stood offering her his arm. 

"Come on. I promise it will be worth your time. You can go back to bed afterward." Cephera sighed and took his arm to follow him out. They took his horse outside the palace walls, down through the market, and out toward the forest. They reached where they were headed before daylight. The dusky sky beginning to brighten ever so slowly. "Keep quiet." He warned, putting a finger to his lips. She nodded and she followed ducking under a brush of bushes and tress clustered together. He led her on foot through the prickly path. 

The plants around them dug into her hands and legs as they tried to carefully move over them. They also made her itchy. She had a bad feeling about this. "Ow." She twitched he hand back hard. 

"They weren't here yesterday. Must have sprouted to protect the Glenn." He told her. She didn't respond. At last he stopped, and moved aside a couple of leafy breaches. Cephera felt her breath hitch as she looked inside to see thousands of flowers covering the open Glenn's grass. A sparkling light emerging, and in only minutes the flowers opened and out of them flew pixies on all colours. Pixies could be violent little things, so Cephera stayed silent as Loki had told her to. 

She watched the magical show displayed before her as the pixies celebrated their own birthing by flying about the Glenn in a beautiful array of lights and dust. Cephera knew she was squeezing Loki's hand, but she couldn't help it. It was the most awe struck thing she had ever seen off her own realm. They stayed silent and still until the suns lights sent the pixies flying off to find new homes. 

"Okay. You're forgiven." Cephera told Loki turning her brightened smile on him. 

"As I knew I would be." He grinned his cocky grin before tugging her to return to the path. 

"See, now something like that is what you use to attract the ladies." Cephera teased getting up on the horse first. Since his ordeal years back with Sleipnir, woman were harder to attract. Whispers spoke of Loki as an animal lover, and not in a fond way. 

"I don't need such things to attract the ladies." He replied rolling his eyes.

(Loki)

Loki growled in discomfort as the medics attended the welts that had formed from the prickly plants that had greeted them at the Glenn. Loki hadn't known this would happen. Both himself and Cephera were covered in these red welts and a healing salve was being applied. Cephera was sat on the opposite chair wearing only her thin underdress. 

"Loki," she said and he looked over to her. "I hate you." She told him clenching her teeth to avoid scratching the sores. 

"I hate me at the moment as well." He agreed shaking his head. Why couldn't any journey ever go right?

"Well the salve will help, but you might want to settle in a bath of milk to deter the itching. I can draw up one," the medic said to them both. 

"Yes," they said in unison, the itching driving them both mad. The medic seemed to chuckle before leaving. They sat in silence until the medic returned and brought them into a room with a single bath. Loki had no problem stripping off what little clothes he still had on and getting in, but Cephera didn't look impressed. 

"I can't." She insisted shaking her head. 

"The milk is nowhere near translucent woman. I'll turn around as you get in." Loki rolled his eyes at her. Really, why couldn't she be more like her sister where things like this was concerned. She was his friend and he wasn't going to take advantage of her. 

"Fine, but don't you dare look or...,"

"Or you'll be the last woman I ever get to see. Yes I know." Loki turned from her and heard her garments fall to the floor. The liquid he was submerged in rippled as she climbed in. 

"You can turn now," she said. Loki did and tried not to laugh at the shade of red her face currently was coloured in. She really was a shy little thing. How she was this shy when she had a father like King Yorin was beyond Loki. Not to mentioned a sister like Seraphina. Must take after her mother.

Loki always wondered what her problem was. Why she didn't show any interest in men? He hadn't wanted to pry, but after all these years of being friends he wanted to know. He was going to ask now, but seeing as they were both naked, in the same bath, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

It wasn't that she wasn't good enough to court, but she was his friend. He didn't see her that way. Yes, he thought she'd become a beautiful woman and yes she was more than worthy, but she was Cephera! The thought of seeing her any other way felt alien to him and almost awkward. So he kept his questions to himself, perhaps he would find a chance to ask later.

(Cephera)

After their long morning of tending to their sore covered hands, legs and feet, Loki decided to take it easy. Cephera and him went back to her room for a game of cards. He won mostly, but every now and then she would get the better of him. It kept their minds off the itching.

She wasn't sure what made him ask, but she was shocked when Loki opened up a conversation he'd never broached before.

"What's the big deal with you and men?" Loki asked crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, laying his hand of cards facedown on the table.

"You'll think I'm being silly." She muttered, her face flushing.

"I'm sure it's not that silly." He replied.

Cephera fiddled with her dress. "I'm waiting for the right guy. The one that feels right in my heart and in my mind. The one who catches my attention unlike any other." She replied. 'That's you Loki.' Her mind screamed it, but her voice was silent. She'd known now for some time what the feelings and emotions were that had invaded her body and mind these past years. It took her a while to accept them. She feared telling him about the budding feels she'd been having for a very long time now. She was afraid it would ruin their friendship. If he didn't feel the same way, she was frightened that some kind of awkward barrier would come between them.

"And how will you figure that out, if you won't give anyone a chance?" He raised a thin brow at her. Gosh, he was handsome.

"I do, sorta. When I talk to others I look for something. I want someone to want me no matter what I can't provide." Cephera glanced down, unable to look Loki in the face. She studied the cards in her hand although she wasn't really paying much mind to them.

"Can't provide?" He questioned.

Cephera took a deep breath. She knew one day she'd tell him, but she hadn't expected it to be today. She explained to him the hardships her people faced when attempting to have children. The low percentage of people who manage and their dying realm from too few newborns. "The man who wants me has to understand I may not provide him with children." She finished. It was her biggest fear, near everyone wants to carry on their family line.

"I suppose, that would be a snag." Loki agreed and Cephera's heart sank. "Leaving this world without children is something that does worry many people, but I'm sure out there, there is someone who would take the chance, after all, there is a chance you could have children, even if it is small." 

'Would you?' She wanted to ask him, but again her voice stayed silent. Too much fear and agony making her tremble with fear of rejection. No! She couldn't tell him. One day she'd find someone else, she couldn't lose Loki's friendship, it meant to much to her to risk it.

"Chin up. I do believe there is someone out there for everyone." Cephera forced a smile and looked up. He returned the smile before stretching. "I'm heading to bed, it's getting late. Don't stress over it Songbird. Someday it'll happen." And with that he left her room.

"I already found him," she said out loud to no one, once he was long gone.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 

Entering the castle seemed boring to her now. She once thought the castle held many wonders inside it and she would gain greatness within its walls. She, Amora, had been wrong. Amora took the job for teaching the youngest prince magic thinking she might get her hands on knowledge not found outside the secret walls of the palace, and instead she got nothing.

All her years tempting, teasing, luring Loki into fawning over her yielded her nothing. Perhaps, she should have fucked the prince after all, she might have gotten more for her troubles. She'd left to seek other treasures, her 'family trip' made her some very shady, but valuable allies. She was done with Loki, done with Asgard.

To save face and keep her name clear of suspicion, she'd come back to officially declare to Loki that he was unable to learn anything else from her, he's truly a prodigy. She'd thank the King and Queen for such a honourable opportunity and give a humbling act of feeling unworthy but thank them for recognizing her talent all the same. Amora was a great actress when she needed to be, but she cared little for the royals.

She had a feeling where Loki would be. She had allies among the palace inhabitants who frequently told her of his, and his families daily activities. He'd grown close to the foreign princess, but surprisingly enough friendship is all they had together. She thought it was laughable that he'd stuck with his first promise to himself to not get involved with either girl sexually. To the young princess's defence she was drab and boring compared to the woman Amora was.

Finding the open room and peering between the pillars, Amora spotted Loki and then Cephera across the room. She was channeling arcane magic between her palms and Loki was watching with his arms crossed and a very serious look across his face. He wasn't horrible looking, he'd changed a bit in her time away. His face was losing that boyish look, and moulding into a mans. He'd be a handsome man.

Cephera had also changed and Amora was looking her over. She'd become a fine woman. Blossoming out of her youthful round face, although she still held an air of whimsy, childishness about her. 

Amora strolled inside, her shoes tapping along and alerting the two of her presence. Amora contained her smirk as she observed Loki's eyes grow wide, darkening in excitement as he took in the sight of her. He hadn't changed in ten years, not in his adoration of her. Though with the amount of time they lived, change was slow, it didn't go by the same way mortals weighed it. Really, her last 10 years felt more like a month, it was rare that one missed much in such a short time period.

"Cozy little lesson." She coo'd stopping only a foot from him, eyeing him with a smile playing on her lips. Every expression she made was carefully thought of. Amora was always the queen of manipulation. The right smile, the right tone of voice and which ones worked best on whom. Her and her sister had done quite a bit of competition to see who could manipulate best, and it most often was Amora. 

"I hadn't known you were returning." Loki replied. "How was your trip?" She shrugged and turned her gaze to Cephera.

"You know family, boring." She swayed toward the princess who was visibly uncomfortable. She either felt very self conscious in Amora's presence, or she remembered that kiss. Amora hoped it was a mixture of both. 

To the princess's credit, she stood her ground as the blond approached her. Amora reached out, tracing her fingers over Cephera's softly curved face. "Beautiful, you've changed." She told her giving a fake fond smile, not that Cephera would know it was fake.

"I came of age." Cephera replied. "It's very different from what you refer to it as." She added. 

"It suits you." Amora trailed her fingers lower touching the defined collarbone, "the dress I mean." Cephera finally stepped back her cheeks running scarlet.

"I'm sorry, I...,"

"I know. Loki told me it's only your sister who likes both sexes, you don't know what your missing." She coo'd and turned back to Loki, who looked amused. "I'm here to...," Amora paused in her speech catching sight of something on the table behind Loki. A thick, leather bond spell book that Amora recognized. Licking her lips she schooled her shocked expression. "I came to say that our training cannot continue."

Loki nodded. "It had come to my attention that we had been going in circles." He replied trying to look bored instead of disappointed. Silly boy.

"Yes. What they say is true, you truly are a prodigy." She complimented. "It was an honor training with you."

"Likewise," he said. "I do hope this is not the last I will see of you." Loki looked her over, he was a little brazen today with those brilliant green eyes.

"I'm sure it won't." She replied her mind forming a plan. Amora always got what she wanted... and that book was on her wish list.

***

Cephera knocked on Loki's room door, unlike him, she didn't just walk in. Hearing him call her in, she entered. She'd been on her way to his room for a quick logic game he'd just purchased, when a servant had ran up to her with a letter from Krystoff. Cephera wasn't surprised. She got one monthly. She red the letter on her walk to Loki's room and now it was clasped in her hand.

Loki greeted her by waving a hand eagerly at the chair to the table, where his game was set up. He was standing near the table in his casual pants and top. His eyes landed to her hand and his eyes drooped in curiosity.

"So, what does the letter say?" Loki asked her, eyeing the paper in her grasp. Krystoff spouting the same old stuff inside it wasn't unusual to her, but there was no way she wanted Loki seeing it.

"Nothing." Cephera said quickly, trying to brush it off and make Loki ignore it.

"By the way you denied its interest, right down to the flush on your face, I'd say it's something embarrassing," Loki said a wicked smile curving across his face. Cephera cried out when he appeared behind her and his hand latched onto the letter. She turned quickly pulling it from him. 

"It's nothing, stop that." She ordered cradling it to her chest. Loki tickled her sides, she squealed and tried to run, but failed. He had one arm around her waist and the other trying to pry the letter from her. "I'll hurt you." She warned him, but couldn't help smiling. Moments like this she saw the fun loving Loki instead of the always so serious Loki. 

But moments like this also made her heart pound relentlessly within her chest, a deep longing developed across her whole body and a yearning so deep settled within, it cut her.

"I'd like to see you try," he said back. She turned quickly and only succeeded in slipping on the unsecured rug, and falling backward. Loki was taken off-guard as well and as she fell the letter flew from her hand to float to the floor nearby and Loki fell on top of her. She landed with an 'oof'. When Loki used his hand to push himself up his eyes caught hers and something in them changed. They darkened and his breath hitched. 

It wasn't just his expression it was the atmosphere around them. Her heart was hammering and she couldn't find words to speak; then he kissed her. It was so quick she barely had time to register the act when then Thor came barging in. Loki's lips left hers as quickly as they had landed on them. He was on his feet in seconds. Thor paused and looked almost sheepish. 

"Was I interrupting?" He asked looking between them. 

"No!" They both declared in unison. 

"I fell." She explained hastily. 

"I fell with her." Loki added. It was then Loki turned and offered his hand down to help her up. She took it giving him an awkward smile. She picked up her letter and her hand made a fist around it. Her nerves were shot and she was struggling to straighten out her breathing.

"I'm gonna go to my own room and fix up a response to my letter." She told them and practically dashed through the room doors. 

When Cephera reached her destination, she sealed herself in and took a deep breath. Even though it was quick, it still had been her first kiss, well, not counting when Amora kissed her. Her heart was threatening to burst from her chest. It had happened to her before, this feeling. But never had he been directly the cause by putting himself against her person in anyway. 

She felt confused and conflicted. A part of her ached to know he felt something for her stronger than friendship, but she still feared ruining everything she had with him. Loki was her closest and dearest friend and this kiss could change so much between them, but she didn't want it to change.

She feared what this might do to them, but at the same time she was excited for the prospect that there could be more between them aside friendship. Not once had he shown a sliver of affection for her beyond friends, so this kiss was not just unexpected, it was cause to question what was going on between them. 

Cephera sat down at her desk. Hours went by as she sat there in a trance like state before she decided she wanted to talk to Loki. She needed to talk to him. She needed to know what that kiss was all about. He started it and only he would have the answer to why he'd done it. 

She left her room once more and made her way back toward Loki's. On the threshold of his hallway, she stopped. She could hear odd noises there and instead of walking down it she peeked around the corner. 

Loki was lip locked with Amora against his room door and there was no question as to where it was leading. Her hands were all over him. Their kiss broke and he looked more excited then Cephera had ever seen him. She quickly retracted her head and listened to his bedroom close. She stood there, her back against the wall trying to make sense of the passed three hours and how it went from him kissing her, to him with Amora. 

It had been no secret he fawned over her. She teased him often about it, but he never indicated that himself and Amora had become intimate in any fashion. Until that morning, she'd been absent for years to stay with her family, or so she said. Cephera took a deep breath, shaking off the stifling feeling moving its way up through her. A feel that was making it hard to breath and burning her eyes with tears she felt silly to even have. 

Perhaps, it was for the best. He had been pinning over her for a long time, even before Cephera met him, and if she was now choosing to show him her full attention then good for Loki. 

Cephera found herself running down the hall, she hadn't realized she'd begun to run, nor cry.

She fiercely pushed back the tears with the sleeve of her dress and stopped to breath. She all but hyperventilated in the middle of the hall. It was for the best. She kept reminding herself. This way she didn't have to worry about anything changing between herself and Loki. They could continue life as it was. She would pretend the kiss never happened. It was probably just a mistaken moment of fun. Maybe he'd meant to kiss her cheek.

She straightened and closed her eyes, steadying her breath and nodding her head affirming her own thoughts and trying her best to forget the kiss and turn her attention to being genuinely happy for Loki.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Loki hadn't felt this good when courting anyone, but Amora had been a dream of his since he'd first met her. For the last 2 months life had been bliss. Loki woke each morning with a smile. Amora, however, was never there when he woke. Apparently, she wasn't that kind of girl. She enjoyed the sex, this he was sure of, but she seemed disconnected somehow.

It bothered Loki sometimes, but once he was with her, he forgot his worries while her delicate hands would finds its way through his hair. Loki should know better than be disappointed in her. She was always a wild one, a free woman. She might now be his, but he wouldn't be able to cage her up from the world. So Loki didn't complain, he buried his doubts far inside him and kept his mouth shut.

Loki was lucky, he had his greatest fantasy come true.

Cephera was another story. Amora had been taking up more of his time than he expected. He hadn't seen much of Cephera, not even for training. Too caught up in his own world to care... but he did care. He felt bad. She'd been so excited about her training and his dreams of making her his protege hadn't gone away, it was just that Amora was more tempting than training.

Cephera hadn't been taking it well. The longer he put off his time teaching her, the more he could see the disappointment in her eyes and the fake smile on her face. She was trying to be happy for him, but he'd allowed things to change. He felt bad even more for her strength to be happy, he just knew that his continuous decisions to meet her once a week instead of everyday put a space between their once close relationship.

He tried to keep things calming and natural between them. Tried not to let her feel like it's changed completely. Like he did now as she walked into his tower.

"Good morning," Cephera greeted as she walked toward him. Loki looked up rolling his eyes at her. 

"Though it is not morning any longer." He pointed out. Though her greeting was what she said no matter the time of day it was, he felt like saying something about it. 

"Well I just woke up so for me it's morning." She told him grabbing an apple from the bowl he usually kept there for her. She planked her ass on the top of his desk and he could tell by the way her skirt moved she had crossed one leg over the other. 

"And that is not a chair." He added. 

"You're so cranky this morning." She told him. 

"Afternoon." He protested. She waved it off wiping the juice of the apple from her chin politely, before speaking again. 

"What's up?" She asked tilting her head in that innocent way she always did.

"I cannot seem to figure out where I have gone wrong with this formula." He explained turning his journal towards her. He had been up all night trying to figure it out. Amora had left the night before, urgent business with her sister.

Cephera looked over his notes and ate her apple until she smiled, grabbed his quill and made a mark in his book. Loki tried not to growl and instead looked at what she had done. When he spotted that she had, indeed found his error and even fixed it, Loki looked up at her. She was smiling all to widely. "Don't get too proud of yourself. You still have a lot to learn." He didn't offer a thank you and she didn't seek it. 

He thought she might make a quip about never having enough time to learn more, but this was Cephera and even if she thought it she didn't and wouldn't voice it.

"Where's Amora?" She asked throwing away her core. 

"She had errands she needed to run. She'll be back soon," he said. "Why?"

"She looks at me funny, so when she gets here I'm gonna go find something else to do." Cephera replied shrugging. 

"She looks at you funny because she thinks you're cute." Loki told her. "I've told you before she likes both men and women." 

"Yes and I only like men." Cephera hopped down off his desk. 

"How would you know. You've never tried either." Loki teased her. It was a well known fact that Cephera was unpracticed in any dealings with men or women in any romantic matter. 

"I know because boys make me turn my head and my heart to flutter, not girls." Cephera moved her hand and a bevy of papers smacked Loki in the face for his teasing comment. He laughed. Though she had mentioned leaving when Amora arrived Loki frowned as he watched her leaving. He felt the guilt twist his stomach, she'd been there for him through so much and now every time he saw her she was walking away.

(Cephera)

"When will this end?" Seraphina asked, entering Cephera's room.

"I don't know." Cephera replied not bothering to feign stupidity. She knew her sister meant her broody mood.

"I don't like it." She growled and sat down across from the younger twin. "Ever since Loki starting courting the tramp, you've been like a lost puppy."

"She's not a tramp." Cephera interjected.

"Meh. She's a troublemaker. I know her type, she'll use and abuse Loki." Cephera's eyes flashed up and stared at her sister.

"Really?" Cephera sounded far more hopeful than she should have. It was more the hope that their relationship would end soon rather than the Loki being hurt part, but as always she felt guilty for wishing it. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't be happy for her friend and it wasn't about the kiss or her pervious feelings, it was the loss of his friendship. It was the changes that had occurred since Amora's strange arrival.

"Wow..., how long have you been keeping those hopes in?" Seraphina teased catching Cephera's tone. Cephera flushed.

"It's not that, I just...,"

"I know," Seraphina said waving her hand at her sister. "You have feelings for him and if Amora dumps Loki you'll be able to play hero and pick up his pieces in hopes he might see you in a more romantic light." Cephera's face faltered into a look of pure confusion.

"What? No!" She narrowed her eyes. "Loki is my friend...,"

"But you want him to be more." Seraphina pointed out. Cephera was baffled. She'd never told anyone how she felt about Loki. Least of all her sister because of all the warnings she'd given about him in the past. "Look, I've known for a while now how you felt. You think I couldn't see those little yearnful looks you'd give him when you thought no one was looking? Well I was looking and I know you better than anyone, just admit it so we can move on." Cephera sighed and looked away.

When she returned her gaze back to the elder twin, her sister had a very intense look that said 'fess up'. "Yes, there was once a time I thought maybe, just maybe, myself and Loki could be something more, but I decided to ignore it in favor of keeping my current friendship from changing." Cephera finally admitted.

"Reality check... relationships change people and lives, no matter who they are with. Look at him and Amora, how often do you two hang out now that she's in the picture? You should have gone for it when you had the chance." Cephera's mouth dropped open, she gapped at her sister before responding.

"Since when did you become an advocate for a courtship between myself and Loki? You! The person who warned me away." Seraphina frowned.

"I warned you away yes, but I can't stop you from feeling. If you decided that he's the guy then who am I to stand between that. Besides, he's been good to you, he's changed since we all first met, I have a certain respect for him now." Cephera would have been happy to hear that, had it been sooner, now it made her feel worse. Seraphina was right, she should have pushed aside her fears and given it a try, now she'd never know.

"You called her a tramp... I don't agree with the word, but I agree with the distrust," Cephera said, avoiding the pervious topic.

"How so?"

"I have this gut feeling that she's using him. I've heard things about her. How she only does things to benefit herself. I feel like she's trying to isolate him. When he's training with me, she shows up and always has a reason he should go with her." Cephera explained fiddling with the cup on the table.

"Maybe she sees you as a threat?" Seraphine grinned.

"No, it's something else. I can't explain it, I just know it. She's bad news, I was thinking on warning Loki."

"Absolutely not!" Seraphina hissed. 

"Why?" Cephera was taken aback by her sister's sudden demeanour.

"Look, you're completely incompetent with regards to how these kinds of things work." Cephera frowned deep at that. "I'm not trying to be mean, but the thing is, Loki is in his own happy little world right now and that world is Amora. If you slander her in any manner, while he's on this new relationship cloud, he will become defensive. He'll think you're jealous and there will be a fight over it. This is a touchy subject and unless you have hard proof it's best you stay out of it." 

Cephera wasn't sure she agreed with her advice. Loki would never treat her that way. "I'm loyal to Loki. He knows that, I'm just gonna tell him to be careful is all. To keep his eyes open."

"I'm telling you right now, forget it. You want to have any small chance to stay his friend through this, then keep your worries to yourself. All you've got it speculation, you've been shunned by him for 2 months since she came back. You're lucky he has no other reasons to think you're a jealous meddler." Cephera felt her face flush again and she turned her head away to look at the far wall. "Oh no, there is something else." Seraphina slumped in her chair. "What happened?"

Cephera but her lower lip and shifted in her seat. "The day Amora came back, Loki had been teasing me over my monthly letter. We were just playing around, he was trying to see it and I wouldn't let him. I slipped and fell, bringing him down on top of me... he kissed me. It was brief because Thor walked in and interrupted." Cephera couldn't meet her sister's gaze.

"Fuck." Her sister cursed. "Did you talk about it?" Cephera shook her head no. "So you had an unresolved intimate moment, no matter how quick it was, and you want to slander his new woman thinking Loki won't think your just jealous? Cephera, I knew you could be naive, but this is crazy." Cephera felt ashamed. When her sister put it that way, maybe that one mistaken kiss would cause more problems for her. Perhaps, she should keep her mouth shut. "Look, if we are right, and Amora isn't around for Loki, she'll screw up on her own at some point or leave him of her own accord, either way, if you want to come out on top you need to just keep being his friend."

"I'll try." Cephera let her head fall forward and her forehead to hit the table. "Why does everything have to be so complicated." She groaned.

"Because life wouldn't be interesting if it were easy." Seraphina replied rubbing the back of Cephera's head in a soothing manner. "Take care sweet sister, we have many years to live and we have patience. Use it to keep yourself going." 

Cephera made a mumbled sound of acceptance. She didn't feel any better now, than she had before her sister had a talk with her. No matter how this played out, Loki would get hurt, and if Cephera wasn't careful she might be caught up in the pain as well, or worse become the cause of it.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Thor watched her from afar, Sif was stood on his balcony taking in the sights of Aggard. The moons shone off her silky black hair and it made him remember how she came to have such dark locks. Much had changed in the past years, Loki wasn't that maliciously mischievous boy anymore, and Thor had, for once, settled down.

Sif was a wonderful companion to him. He was more than happy he'd given her a chance to be with him. The shy girl was no more, Sif was blossoming into a self-assured, strong-minded woman. Thor stopped his watching and made his way out to the balcony behind her. His naked form didn't stop him from stepping out into the open, Thor was never shy nor modest.

"What has you out here thinking for so long?" He asked his paramour, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"In truth, Loki and Amora." She replied. Thor furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Sif sighed.

"I knew Amora and her sister growing up, and neither of them does anything that doesn't gain them something in return." She replied. "Myself and Loki have had our differences, but I fear for his sanity." Thor grinned. Her concern touched him.

"Loki is fine. He can handle himself." Thor replied nuzzling his face against her hair. "Every day we are together, I cannot help but dream of something more," Thor said and Sif turned in his embrace.

"What more could there be?" She tilted her head, eyebrows furrowed.

"Marriage." He responded. Sif's eyes grew wide and Thor was amused. He'd been mulling it over for a while. He felt she was a fine choice, and his father -- who was hard enough to impress -- would approve of the match. Sif faltered back a step, or rather, she would have if not for Thor's arms.

"You cannot mean it?" She said in disbelief.

"I do. We should marry, it's the obvious option. I've never been so content with just one woman for so long. You intrigue me still years after our first courting. It is a fine match." Thor told her kissing the tip of her nose. "What say you?"

Sif's eyes flittered away toward the floor and back up. He could see the excitement on her face, but couldn't understand her hesitation. Finally, her eyes came to rest back on his own and she smiled. "Yes, it would be a great honor to live forever at your side." She replied before pressing upward and kissing him. Thor grinned against the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the curves there through the thin fabric of her robe and thinking that he would never bore of this woman.

(Sif)

Thor didn't waste time boasting of his proposal, he told the warriors three as soon as they met up early the next day. Fandral stared before spouting a very hesitant congratulations. Hogun rubbed a hand on his forehead without saying a word and Volstagg choked on his ham. Sif was underwhelmed by there clear disapproval. 

This was a natural thing, to marry the person you love.

"Imagine the celebration." Thor was saying, having completely remained blind to the lack of excitement coming from his friends.

"I imagine in the next century it will be a fine wedding and even finer feast." Fandral declared. Sif remained quiet while Thor stared at his dashing friend.

"Century, why would I wait till then?" Thor pondered, shaking his head. "No, no. The sooner the better, the world can get to know and see their new princess flourish into a wise woman fit to be a queen, if I should gain the crown.

"Of course, how silly of me." Fandral near rolled his eyes. Thor slapped Fandral on the upper back rather hard.

"No worries my friend." Thor told him with a laugh.

"When do you tell your parents?" Hogun asked.

"As soon as father is done with his court meeting for this morning," he said. Sif saw the half smiles, but nothing radiated the happy nature people usually had from these things. Was she not liked? Did they not think her worthy of him? Perhaps, they could see through her lies, she had after all been lying to Thor. It was exactly as her mother said it would be. Become the queen he would want now, and gain his hand in marriage.

But was this what she really wanted? When he'd brought it up, Sif had been surprised and saddened. She felt no excitement herself for it because her own lies haunted her. But it was too late now, she'd come too far to lose him now and she'd already agreed to the match. This was after all her biggest dream... right?

***

"Marriage?" Odin pondered stroking his beard in thought. Frigga stood to the side with her soft smile.

"Yes, I feel I am old enough to decide now. I have been courting Sif for near a decade, she is a fine woman from an exceptional family." 

"She is," Frigga said her eyes sparking with hidden words. "You are also both so young with plenty more years ahead of you. Why the rush?" Even though her words cried more disapproval, her demeanour and tone did not. The queen was good that way. She always knew how to defuse a situation by her mannerism and tone. She chose her words with care. Sif admired her, most every woman did.

"I am eager to have her at my side always." Thor admitted. "I feel the sooner the better," he said.

"Marriage is not something I take lightly. If I agree, and you marry Lady Sif... If you realize you both feel differently in a centuries time I will not annul this marriage. Such a beautiful and honouring ritual is not something I am willing to just throw away. We live thousands of years and you have lived for less than a mere 300 and even smaller has your courtship been. I feel this match is coming from young adoration and blinded dreams of a future one cannot predict." Odin was not so nice with his words, though he seemed to have been trying.

Thor stepped forward his face a deep red. "With all due respect father I believe you are wrong. I am certain of this match." Odin looked from Thor to Sif and his eyes remained on her.

"Do you agree with him? Do you also feel the need to marry so soon?" Putting Sif on the spot, she shifted uncomfortably. 

"I love your son and it would be a great honor to have him for my husband. Whether now or later, I am sure our desires to marry will remain the same." It was a half neutral answer. Not directly saying yes or no kept her from angering Thor further, or her mother when she should find out.

"I cannot agree." Odin told them. "I declare that you wait another decade and if you should remain feeling the same, I will marry you." Thor had his hands balled into fists, he gave a very stiff and forced bow before he stalked from the room. Sif was about to follow when the queen spoke up.

"Sif, I would like it very much if we could get to know each other better considering the circumstance. Join me for a late night stroll tomorrow. Meet me at the front steps as the suns set." Sif hadn't spent any time alone with the queen, it hadn't occurred to her that she should.

"Of course." Sif replied, a grateful smile releasing her tension a tiny bit.

(Cephera)

Cephera sat straight while Frigga pulled another section of hair into the second braid meant to finish crowing her head. "What do you think of marriage?" The queen asked. She always did this. Whenever she showed up at Cephera's room early, offering to do her hair, she would spend that time asking questions about the Mechanovians. Cephera was happy to tell her anything.

"We call a marriage, a Union and we rarely have them. Most cases our kind is out for children to expand our dying race. That and outsiders are only permitted to visit our realm, not live there. Anyone who falls in love and is united usually move off Mechanova altogether." 

"No outsiders?" Frigga pondered out loud.

"Yes, once upon a time we allowed outsiders, like my mother, to live with us. But people who were hungry for power ruined it. They waged a war in hopes of gaining our power source. We lost a lot of people, but the war ended easily enough. After that my father passed the law." Cephera frowned. It always saddened her how the act of a few could change so many things.

"And your personal view on a Union?" The queen continued grinning as Cephera caught her gaze in the mirror.

"Despite our troubleships with children and the fact that love isn't normally our first priority... I've decided to step outside the norm. I'd love to find love and marry. Granted, I could wait until I'm 500 or so." She smiled.

"It's hard being different." She told her. She knew many things about Cephera already.

"It is, but my family supports me." Cephera was grateful for that. She wasn't pressured to be like the rest of them.

"How goes things with Loki?" Cephera didn't think is was a coincidence that the queen asked that question with that underlying tone. She had been asking odd things like that for a long time and Cephera had come to know the queen had a sharp sense of what goes on around her, even if she didn't express it outright.

"He's drifting away from me. His new blossoming relationship takes up near all his time, when he's not concentrating on his own studies. He makes time for my training twice a week and even then Amora finds ways to distract him or lure him away." Cephera sighed. Reminding herself that she should be happy he found love... Or was it just lust? Blind lust?

"I had many suitors before meeting my husband," Frigga said. "Many people go through all the wrong ones before finding the right one, but once they find the right one they cherish them so much more knowing what they went through to get there." Cephera knew she'd blushed. She didn't know if she was reading into it, but she felt that the queen was hinting at Cephera being that right one. She tried to shake off that thought, but it occurred to her that if she was right, then what Seraphina said was also true. That Cephera should just wait it out.

"You think he doesn't want me as a friend anymore?" Cephera asked, her insecurities showing through.

"Have you ever seen a child play with a new toy and later discard it and go back to the old one, I know its a little odd compassion but I feel that Loki's relationship, should it end, will bring his loyalties back to you. He wants and enjoys being your friends, but this relationship is new and exciting." Cephera nodded.

"I guess then, if the relationship lasts, that it will become less exciting and he will finally return to the normal Loki." Her tone was hopeful and when the queen nodded Cephera felt relief. She wouldn't lose him completely.

"Do you like it?" Frigga asked gesturing to Cephera's hair. 

Cephera examined the coif of two braids going from the back of her neck and up around her head to create a crown. The tail ends flowing to meld with the rest of her long, wavy hair. "It's beautiful." Cephera told her. "You remind me of my mother, gentle and kind."

"I'm glad you feel that way. It must have been hard losing her." 

"It wasn't the losing her that was hard, it was watching her grow old and not being able to do anything about it. In the end, she died happy though, and that's what counts." Frigga touched Cephera's face in a gentle caress.

"It is a wonderful thing when one can die happy and without regret." Cephera nodded again before standing and brushing out the winkles set in her skirt. "I will see you at the midday meal," Frigga said.

"As always." Cephera watched the queen leave and thought again about her own mother.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Cephera watched Loki as he mimicked the magic they'd been practicing for a month now. She found concentrating on learning anything with him, while their friendship seemed to be slowly drifting apart, hard. "Cephera," Loki said her name in an irritated manner. "I don't like wasting my time." He scolded.

Cephera could find it in her to feel bad for ignoring his teaching. Instead, she responded, "are you happy?" Loki's hard expression softened. The crease along his forehead smoothing out.

"I am." He replied with a smile. "You're worried about me?" He asked, amused.

"Of course. You're my best friend and teacher. Your happiness and well being mean as much to me as my family." She tried to smile, but she was somewhat hurt by his inability to realize how much she cared.

"There is no need to be worried. Amora is taking good care of me." He winked and Cephera struggled to keep her eyes from rolling.

"Even with her away so often?" Now into their second month of courting, Amora took to disappearing often, too often. Loki gave Cephera a hard look. She couldn't read the expression.

"She is a busy woman. Now that she no longer instructs me, she has other needs of her own pursuing other knowledges and crafts that I cannot provide. It's a conflict of interest for us to train together, to big a distraction. I've told you before that was why she'd often tease me during practice, because she was attracted to me, but she didn't want to cross the line between teacher and student. Her attraction was fierce enough that she couldn't contain it very well." Cephera turned away biting her lip.

She moved to the bookshelf and pretended to scan the books. "I'm sorry, I'm just making sure. Lately, we haven't had much time together and I just needed to know you're doing well. That's all." She could hear his annoyance and decided to drop the subject before she'd said something to anger him completely.

She heard him sigh. "I suppose I have been a little neglectful lately." He replied. "Well, Amora is not back until tomorrow, we have all day today to just hang out. Let's skip training and get out of this stuffy palace." He offered. Cephera faked her smile, turned and nodded.

(Seraphina)

It wasn't hard following the blonde, though Seraphina felt as though she knew she was there. As soon as Amora left the palace, Seraphina had said she was taking a quick trip back to Mechanova and followed the sorceress. She knew her sister was right, Amora was up to something more. 

She'd been keeping a close eye on Amora inside the palace and so far she hadn't seen much, but she did notice the bored manner with which she treated Loki. Using her looks and quick caresses to keep him unaware of just how bored she was. Loki was a man being led around by his cock, too blind to see past the fake love affair he felt he had going.

Seraphina was worried about her sister. Cephera was being hurt through all of this, not just because she didn't get a chance to tell Loki how she felt before all this happened, but she'd developed a close relationship with him otherwise and he was passing her off to the side. She also worried that Cephera wouldn't keep her mouth shut about her own worries for Loki and would further alienate herself from him.

However, Seraphina could say what she liked to him. She wasn't afraid to be hated by the younger prince, even if they had come to a semi understanding over the past years. Today, she was doing this to try and see just what Cephera was dealing with. She wanted Cephera to come to as little emotional damage as possible and that meant understanding the 'competition'. 

Amora had come to a stop deep inside the forest. Moving along a travellers path taken only by those who knew how to best the beasts located inside. Asgard was much larger than most visitors knew. It stretched across long acres of land and the forest separated another part of town, the outer ring, they called it. There was a road one could take, but this was the fastest way there.

"You can join me at my side." She called, hardly turning her head to look behind her. Seraphina could see the slight upturn of a smug look on the woman's side profile. Seraphina knew she was talking to her.

"About time, I thought you'd never ask." Seraphina replied smirking and removing herself from the tree she stood behind.

"You're bold to follow me here, in fact, you're bold to follow me at all." Amora's tone was amused. Amora reminded Seraphina of Katarina to a degree.

"What can I say, I'm curious." Seraphina stopped next to Amora. The girls were very similar in height, Seraphina coming up a hairs breadth higher.

"And how can I cure this curiosity so that I may continue my journey alone?" Amora asked placing a finger beneath Seraphina's chin and caressing it. Her charms wouldn't work on Seraphina. She'd totally sleep with this woman, but it would be for satisfaction not for affection.

"I'm curious what a powerful, beautiful woman like yourself --who could have just about any man she desired-- would want with an outcast like Loki." Seraphina cut to the point. She hated when people beat around the bush.

"He's handsome, a prince, powerful... what more could a woman want?" Amora shrugged.

"Please, those are horrid reasons to be with anyone, shallow reasons at best. You spent years training Loki in magic, years teasing him and then walking away. Suddenly, you return with the need to be with him? Don't think I'm a fool, we are much alike in our way of thinking only we both have different ways of getting what we want." Seraphina glowered at the blonde.

Amora analyzed the elder twin. "I've never known Loki to like you, so everything you think you know about my interactions with him must come from your sisters mouth from Loki telling her." Seraphina kept the same expression. She didn't like talking about Cephera to Amora, but she wouldn't let her irritance toward it show.

"What do you expect, the two of them have grown close and my sister keeps nothing from me." Seraphina shrugged.

"Close?" Amora raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, that's what I call it when two people become best friends, we both know Cephera isn't interested in romance... at least not yet. They've come to see they have quite a bit in common. She's the good half to his bad one." Amora's lips twitched into a wry smile.

"Of course." She replied.

"But back to my curiosity. What are you really after?" Amora studied her from head to toe.

"You must love your sister dearly," she said. "It would be a pity for her to be hurt." Seraphina narrowed her eyes dangerously. 

"You won't touch my sister, I'll kill anyone who would." Seraphina warned.

"I would never physically harm her, but emotionally the little thing is a perfect target." Seraphina growled. "I could leave her out of this, if you helped me." 

Seraphina took a moment to calm her anger. It always got the best of her in moments like this. It was the one thing she had the most trouble with. "I won't become a puppet to anyone, and Cephera would be disappointed in me for doing so."

"Bad choice little girl." Amora's smile disappeared and a frown replaced it, a fake and annoying frown that Seraphina wanted to slap off her face. She knew that unless she agreed to help, she wouldn't find out what Amora was really up to, but she at least knew that there was something she was after.

"No, bad for you. Watch your back Amora, I know I will be." Seraphina wouldn't waste her time on this woman, she turned and walked away as if from a casual conversation. All the while her mind was jumping around with ways to avoid letting Amora get her way.

***

"You what?" Cephera nearly cried but managed to contain herself last minute.

"I had to. You were worried and I had to know." Seraphina replied. She'd told Cephera all about her visit to Amora.

"Great, now I'm a target, like this couldn't get worse."

"She was trying to get under my skin. Just don't give her a reason to want to hurt you. She won't risk the chance Loki would find out. She knows you guys are close and whatever she wants, she needs him on her side not against her." Her sister sighed deeply and thumped her head back against the headboard.

"I want to tell him."

"No." Seraphina growled.

"I know, I know. I won't, but that doesn't stop me wanting to." Cephera crossed her arms across her chest in irritation. 

"Don't let her bother you. Play indifferent. If she sees that all of this bothers you then she'll just try to find little ways to make you feel worse."

"You shouldn't have gone to her." Cephera chided.

"I'm notorious for doing stuff I shouldn't, why does that surprise you?" Cephera shook her head, closed her eyes and relaxed.

"I suppose it doesn't." She replied.

***

"Knock, knock." Seraphina announced, strolling into Fandral's private bedroom and interrupting his midnight cuddling with some red head.

"Seraphina!" He near jump off the bed. She just laughed at the incredulous look given to her by the woman. Fandral and Seraphina's affair ended 3 years back and even if it hadn't they weren't monograms and so something like this wouldn't have bothered her anyway.

"Do you mind, I'd like to speak with my friend here." Seraphina eyed the girl with a nod of her head toward the door. 

"Rude." She muttered grabbing her gown and hauling it on before slamming the door behind her.

"That was rather rude." He frowned.

"Oh please, at least I waited patiently for you to finish before I intruded." 

"You waited. Like outside my door?" He scratched his tousled hair.

"Yes, now shut up and sit down." He did as he was told, he knew better than to argue. "I what to know everything you know about Amora and if you know nothing I want you to use your talents to find stuff out."

"I didn't think you were the jealous type." He teased.

"I'm not." She replied punching him in the arm.

"Ow. Fine, what's up?"

"She's set her sights on Loki, as you know, and Cephera is to be collateral damage if I can't figure out what Amora is really after."

"Oh right, the overprotective sister thing." He rolled his eyes. "You know Cephera is capable of fending for herself, and she'll never learn to become stronger if you keep making life easier for her." He flinched when Seraphina lifted her hand to hit him again. "Don't hit me, I speak the truth and you know it." He warned her.

She did know it, but she couldn't help the way she was. "This will be the last time I interfere." Seraphina promised, though it was unlikely she'd keep it.

"Sure it will." He replied seeing right though her. His fingers touched her bare arm. "You know I always have one more in me." He winked and she pursed her lips, unimpressed by his offer.

"Fandral, I grew bored of you years ago, I told you it happens. Be happy I consider you a friend, I don't often take a lover who I befriend throughout." 

Fandral didn't take offence. She'd been very open about her feelings, or lack thereof. Her lust for him died long ago.

"Well, I didn't bore of you." He told her.

"I know," she said kissing him on the cheek. "But you'll never ceased wanting me if I let you taste it again and again." He chuckled.

"I'll see what I can find out." He assured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I made a mistake, I got lost in my own timeline, had to fix a number in last chapter, nothing huge but still I gotta he more careful.  
> For those also lost it's been 14 years and 11 months since Loki first met Cephera. Reminder that this fic is currently like one huge flashback 601 years prior to the opening events so I still have lots of time to cover so expect time jumps. :P


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Amora led across Loki's bed absently running her fingers through her hair. She'd give him one thing, he knew what he was doing in the sack. It was the only thing she could credit him for, she actually found him boring otherwise. Nose constantly into his books when he wasn't fucking, or training the princess. 

Amora let her eyes roam the room. She'd been waiting for the opportunity to ask about it, but Loki kept his most precious books well guarded. Luckily, tonight he had it with him on his desk. Wide open, he was flipping through it pages. Suppressing her excited grin, she slipped from the bed and swayed her way toward him.

Her nude figure caught his attention almost immediately. Their relationship still relatively new, and her large gaps between seeing him, kept him craving her in the way she needed. The way most men needed to distract them from one thing so that she could work her manipulation, and get what she wanted without alerting him to her real plans.

The longer the relationship continued, the less of a hold she'd have over him. If she couldn't get what she wanted in the next few months, she could very well lose her chance altogether. She'd steal the ancient spell book that was one of a kind, but she was sure Loki was smarter than to leave it so unguarded and he would quickly realize it was her.

"Is that what I think it is!" She said, faking surprise. She'd seen the book before when she'd first come back to remove herself as his teacher. The book had been right there, laid out on the table and she instantly knew she had to have it.

Loki grinned at her. "It is," he said, and to her dismay he closed it. She traced her finger along the cover and he watched her with protective eyes. Even now she could see he was not willing to share. "We could both benefit from this. Learn things together." She cooed.

"No." His answer was absolute, it surprised her that he would respond that way. Loki didn't like to share apparently.

"Come now Loki, isn't that what it means to be in a relationship, to share, to grow with one another?" She asked pouting.

"Perhaps, when I'm finished mastering it all first, then I will allow someone to look." 

"I bet Cephera has seen it." Amora placed the bitterness in her tone for a reason, to guilt him.

"She has, but Cephera isn't skilled enough to even understand half of these spells, not yet. I will not have anyone show me up regarding this." He replied as smooth and chill as he began.

"I can't believe this. You treat her as though she's more worthy than me." She scowled. It was a real scowl, at that moment she hated Cephera. Up until now, the girl hadn't been a problem.

"As I've said, she hasn't the knowledge...,"

"I don't care. I am your paramour, how should I feel about you favouring another woman. Trusting her above me!" Amora jumped to her feet.

"Amora...," he said softly, as if trying to calm her.

"Don't bother." She waved off his concern and turned her back to him.

"When I am ready to share, I'll share." He told her. He'd stood and now had a hand on her shoulder. She allowed her shoulder to slump in pretend defeat. She turned to him.

"I'm sorry, I am making more of a big deal of this then it must be. I have always known you to dislike sharing your secrets. I let my emotions get the better of me." She turned her eyes to his and pursed her lips. "Don't tell anyone what a mess I can be." She kissed his lips softly, playfully.

"It's nice to know my woman is not all hard steel." He responded returning the kiss and pressing her toward his bed. 

When Loki had fallen asleep Amora dressed and left as she always did. She wasn't a cuddler. She walked down the hall scowling hard and thoughts running through her mind. She needed Cephera gone, she was a distraction even if Loki didn't realize it. The only question was, how to get rid of her?

(Cephera)

Cephera took the south hallways, they were usually deserted, not as many rooms were used and it also was quicker access to the back paths to the shoreline. She strolled past only a handful of servants and now she past another. Up ahead was the corner to lead her to the hall and then outside, the path was empty.

The only thing about that area was the doors that kept out intruders. The heavy bronze doors were the only thing that slowed her down, but once she had one opened, the warm breeze greeted her. She inhaled and smiled. Today was a beautiful day. There was a narrow overgrown path leading down through a small area of trees that she trailed along stopping to admire the flowers and also finding it odd that the path had been trampled recently. Normally, she seemed to be the only one to walk over it and between her time using it, the grass and weeds would spring back up. Today, the path was partially flattened.

She slowed her steps, a sharp laugh cutting the once quiet air. Cephera snapped her head sideways, she knew that laugh.

Inching into the thickness of a few bushes, she came out near a plot of trees. Against a tree was Amora, her long hair trailing down her half naked back and her legs wrapped around a man, a man who wasn't Loki. The mans pants were to his ankles and he was thrusting hard. It didn't take genius to figure out what was happening.

Cephera felt it very little in her lifetime, but right now she was livid, more than live she was enraged. How dare she! There was no way Loki approved of such a thing. To share his woman... It just wasn't like him.

"How dare you!" Cephera screamed, interrupting them. The man stepped back, startled. Amora landed with her feet on the ground, smirking.

"What's wrong? Never seen a good fuck up close before?" Amora's twisted smile and cocky tone made Cephera want to strike her.

"Last I check, that's not the man you should be fucking." Normally Cephera didn't swear, but she couldn't find it in her to care.

"Please, Loki's a fool if he thinks I'm the monogamous type." She raked her hand through her hair.

"When I tell him...,"

"Tell him? Like he'd believe you." The smug smile irked Cephera to her core.

"I have been his loyal friend since long before you came along to his bed, when I tell him I saw it with my own eyes, he'll believe me." Amora laughed.

"Really? Naive little girl. As long as I wet his cock, he'll think you just a jealous nobody." Cephera shook off the worry she felt. "Go ahead, tell him, prove me right." Cephera spun on her heels and ran. She ran back through the palace and upstairs toward the library. She'd seen Loki their only an hour ago.

Reaching the arched doorways she froze. 

'He will believe me!' She told herself. 'He has to believe me.' She paced. She remembered what Seraphina said, without proof he'd just overreact..., but she had proof. Surely seeing it with her own eyes was enough for him. She wouldn't make it up. She had a very detailed picture of what happened in her mind, only a crazy woman would go through the lengths of thinking of such a scene. 

She bit her lip shaking her head. 'No, he will believe me.' She decided 'he deserves to know.' She turned facing the doorway and halted. Loki was standing there and staring at her with one eyebrow risen in a questioning look. "Oh!" She said in surprise. 

"Are you well?" He asked her.

"Of course, it's... It's just that...," she mentally cursed. "Loki can we talk?"

"I have a moment," he said to her almost like she should hurry. The way he had been with her since he started courting Amora was troublesome and heartbreaking. One day he was the friend she remembered and another he was distant. She wanted to ask if he trusted her, but it seemed silly to verify something she felt she knew was correct.

"I saw Amora with another man just now." It wasn't the most eloquent of ways to blab something, but she felt if she hesitated she'd never tell him.

"She's allowed to speak with other men." He half chuckled.

"No Loki!" She growled in frustration. "I saw her fucking another man." Cephera felt her stomach churn over as Loki's look turned dark. For a second she thought the news had made him angry with Amora, but then,

"How dare you insinuate...," he began, but she cut him off.

"I'm not insinuating, I'm telling you I saw it with my own eyes." She was going to give him detail, but she was too astounded by his reaction.

"I cannot believe this!" He spat. "You let that one mistaken kiss turn you into a vengeful bitch. I regretted it the moment it happen you know. It should have never been and now you seek to destroy my happiness." Cephera's mouth dropped open. Seraphina was right, Amora was right! Loki didn't believe her. Irrationality had set into his mind, blinding him to Amora's true nature.

Cephera's good heart and trusting ways had also led her astray to think he would think any differently of this news. This was not what she expected. She hadn't thought he would get this angry. "Loki...," she began but he cut her off this time.

"You believe yourself worthy of my attention passed a friendship you have now taken advantage of. To use my trust in you to spurn Amora. You are beneath me Cephera. You are nothing more then a halfbreed and I see now that you are unworthy of even my friendship." Cephera's breath hitched in her throat. Why? Why was he being like this?

A deathly calm passed over her. A chill icing through her soul. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you feel that way. I hope you find happiness with Amora, Loki. Play the blinded fool, let your cock lead you about and when you find that I was telling the truth and trying to save you from future heartbreak, do not come running to me like nothing has happened here today. I will not be a friend to comfort your pain." Cephera didn't give Loki time to respond. She turned and left of her own accord. 

Oddly enough, Cephera was angry and hurt, but she shed no tears. Instead, she screamed when she reached her room, tossed the water basin across the floor and broke her body length mirror. She stared at the spiderweb of cracks and her multiple reflections. She should have listened to everyone, she was just a naive child. Believing that truth would win out over emotion was stupid, she had been stupid.

She once had thought that truth freed people of negativity, but instead she just proved to herself that those unwilling to hear or believe the words of truth only brought them and others more pain and that sometimes, something's were best hidden. Cephera hurried to her closet and pulled down her things, leaving behind stuff given to her by Loki. Asgard was not her home, she just wanted to leave there. There was nothing left for her now.

'Seraphina.' She called over her ring. She hoped her sister was close enough to hear it. Distance had always been a factor to how well the connection worked.

'Cephera,' she said.

'You were right, I'm going home.' It was all Cephera could bring herself to say. No matter how much her sister called out from inside her head, Cephera ignored her and left her room, leaving Asgard behind forever.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Loki," Thor called in a somewhat irritated, worried tone.

"I don't want to talk about it." Loki instantly replied. Thor furrowed his brow, he wouldn't give up. He'd heard about Loki's fight with Cephera, the whole palace was a buzz with the rumors spread from servant to servant. Thor was hoping Loki hadn't said some of the things he'd heard, but a sad truth sunk in that Loki would, in his anger, say those exact things.

"No, we will talk now." Thor demanded. Loki looked at Thor and scowled. He was sitting on the thick brick windowsill, he looked upset, though he was trying to hide it. 

"She overstepped." Loki growled, skipping the 'why are you here intro'.

"We are talking about the same girl here? The girl who believes in spreading peace to everyone and truth and love and eternal happiness...,"

"Don't mock me." Loki growled.

"I'm not." Thor assured his brother. "I just don't see how you could think that she was lying simply out of jealousy. I'd be surprised if she can even feel that emotion." Thor was perplexed how his brother could have let his anger get the better of him.

"Everyone can feel it, and it changes people."

"No, you're thinking of the rest of the female population, Cephera walks her own road far away from them." Thor pointed out. Cephera was different from any woman Thor had ever met, her development mentally. She viewed the world through the eyes of a child, though she was grown she never lost that sweet goodness.

"If you are just going to agree with her lies then get out." Loki growled.

"Did you even stop to consider that maybe she'd been trying to spare your feelings, that there is a possibility that she may have misinterpreted what she saw and meant no harm." Thor offered.

"Then she should have thought about that herself." Loki paused. "Do you think it possible?" Loki ventured clearly having a little doubt regarding Amora's fidelity.

Thor moved between being kind with his words and outright telling Loki what he thought, he went with the latter. "No, I think Cephera saw exactly what she said she saw, and your paramour is a lying sack of giants dung." Thor ignored the deathly look Loki gave him. One day he would see the error of his ways, but Thor could only hope it wouldn't be too late to make it up to Cephera.

(Cephera)

"I can dismember his cock," King Yorin said, smoothing his hand over Cephera's hair. She had her head laying cheek down in his lap and her face stained with tears. Her fingers grazing her lips. She thought of it over and over. The whole situation.

"No daddy." She replied in a defeated tone.

"It would be the most logical route, that was what started all this." He replied. Cephera didn't respond, she knew her father was trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't working. All she could think about was how she could have done it differently and then she'd turn angry through her sorrow and would curse Loki for calling her the things he had. 

Her past few days had been bouts of hours of crying and then fits of anger. She wasn't sure which felt natural anymore. Crying had been more her thing... but anger, anger had been a very remote feeling for her, until now. Right now, her anger felt more natural than crying. She felt crying was silly because she hadn't done anything wrong, not directly. She made the wrong decision, but the rest was all on Loki.

"I hate seeing you like this." He told her stroking her hair again.

"I think it will do her some good. Put some depth to her soul and give her a damn backbone," Seraphina said walking in and plopping an apple right next to Cephera's face.

"Sera," her father warned.

"It's okay, she's right. I'm weak." Cephera told him, eyeing the apple but she didn't feel hungry.

"You're perfect the way you are," he said to Cephera. "You need a little more of your sister in you," he said to Seraphina.

"Hey, I'm your first born and your heir, how come I'm not perfect the way I am?" Cephera didn't have to look at her sister to know she was trying to guilt their father, unfortunately for the elder twin, Cephera pulled off that card better.

"Because you're far too much like me." King Yorin replied.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Seraphina agreed lying on the bed and resting the back of her head against Cephera's hip. "How long are you gonna sulk for, it's much more amusing when you're the angry Cephera. It's like spotting a rare, endangered animal."

"Why are you being so emotionally unsupportive?" King Yorin asked.

"It's okay, " Cephera said. "It's a breath of fresh air to have her stay just the way she is." 

"Oh, am I bothering you? Upsetting you? Please tell me I'm not the reasons you're crying right now." Cephera sat up straight and hugged her father, disrupting her sisters head and causing it to fall to the sheets with a startled cry.

"No, I'm grateful for you both being the way you are. It's good to be home, I belong here." Cephera told him. He gave her a gentle hug back. As much of a ferocious warrior he was, he was also her gentle father and it was one of the many things her mother had loved about him.

Cephera didn't know how she would have cooped with all of this without her sister or father. Cephera missed Frigga, in the absence of her own mother, Frigga had made a wonderful stand in with deep heart felt knowledge. Cephera felt at peace talking to her and missed the way Frigga doted on her.

As much as she hated it, she missed Loki. It had been three days since she vacated Asgard and a part of her had thought he would have contacted her by now. She'd hoped that he would see the error in his assumptions about her. He'd struck out at her through her lineage, demeaned her worth as both a woman and a friend, and yet, she still missed him dearly.

(Frigga)

Oh to be young again, the drama, the heartbreak and foolish decisions. She remembered how things had been when she was young and they were no different now. Still, even knowing how they were, she worried. The outcome of ones youthful mistakes shaped their futures, both Thor and Loki were still moulding theirs and both of them were making rash choices.

Frigga was worried that Loki had pushed away the one thing that brought out the man Frigga could always see in him. The kind and affectionate one that he often hid behind his jealousy and cries for attention. Cephera was good for him. She had hoped that one day they would find each other in a different light and that Cephera would become a permanent resident among them.

She was worried about Thor. She'd seen the look on his face when his father refused to marry him to Sif. Thor could also be irrational and quick to make rash decisions. A part of Frigga worried that Thor would jump ahead of himself, marry Sif through other means, anger his father and then be stuck in a lie.

A lie..., it was why she was there now. There in the western villa stood Sif, half hidden by the stone wall, her eyes watching the battlegrounds below. She was doing her best to not be seen, but Frigga had found her easily enough with the right questions to staff.

"Good evening, Lady Sif." Frigga greeted her. Sif jumped and stared wide eyed at the queen. Frigga had the pleasure of a few private meetings with the young woman, and found her to be pleasant, but Frigga knew what she was up to. Some called Frigga a clairvoyant, able to see the future, but it wasn't that. Frigga had a sense about her when something was amiss, and she had enough people who liked and respected her that she could discover the truth. But she also had the odd dream here and there. Sometimes she'd wake from those with an image in her mind that she couldn't shake.

She was happy she couldn't truly see the future, for such a power would only have been more of a burden. Afteral, who doesn't want to know their fate.

"Your highness," Sif bowed politely.

"In light of recent events, I've been meaning to speak with you about my son and your pending nuptials." Thor made it clear to his mother everyday that he still wanted to marry Sif, despite the cautions people had given him.

"I know it must be concerning to hear about us talk about marriage at our age, but I assure you I love your son." Sif responded.

"In that, I do not doubt, my concern stems from your second love, the one you are giving up to be with Thor." Sif's eyes darted away, unable to look at Frigga.

"I...," 

"Do not be ashamed, or alarmed. I am not angry about your lies. I understand your need for Thor's approval." Sif glanced back at her and then back out the window to the fighting.

"I can hear it in his tone, he doesn't want a warrior wife, he wants a housewife." Sif frowned. "Is it wrong to want both?"

"No, but it is wrong to deny your heart what it wants, even if it means losing something else. Thor has grown up in a world where women have been pressed into a dark corner. We are slowing raising our heads and proving ourselves worthy, but we have a long way to go. He expects the ordinary, but I believe that, given time, he would be open to the extraordinary."

"I fear if I set out to learn my passion, without his restrictions to defence only, then I will lose him."

"I admire that your feelings for my son are stronger than those for fighting, but you will never truly know Thor if you don't give him a chance on the real you. No hiding and sneaking around to do battle with the princess's," Frigga was amused by Sif's shocked face. She knew all about their weekly meet ups to help train Sif.

Her resolve to stop fighting had gotten the better of her and she had reconciled her relationship with Seraphina, who in turn had offered a more secret approach to Sif's problem. Cephera had been the one to tell Frigga. Cephera trusted her with a great amount of honesty.

"You must know and love Thor for who he is, just as he should do so for you. His courting of you began before you gave up battle, somewhere inside him he must be even a little open to the idea." Frigga smiled and looked down to the battlegrounds. "I spent a good amount of my younger years as a fighter. I trained with the Valkyrie."

"The Valkyrie?" Sif turned again to the queen, this time is great interest.

"Yes, it had been just after my first heartbreak and I swore I'd never trust another man. The Valkyrie took me in, but soon a life among all women turned out to not be one for me, I left and centuries later I met Odin for the first time. He fell in love with all that I am. He saw a strength and determination in me that he admired." Frigga smiled at the old memories.

"Seraphina told me that if Thor cannot love me for all that I am then he doesn't deserve me." Sif seemed hesitant to say such a thing to the queen.

"She is right. The person you are going to spend your life with should accept you for who you are. It's okay to expect small changes, but to sever someone's dreams is selfish." 

"If I tell him the truth I might lose him forever." Sif sighed.

"And if you don't, you'll never know if his love is real." Frigga placed a hand on Sif's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I'm sure you'll do the right thing, for yourself and for my son." The queen left it at that. She passed on a warming smile and left Sif to think it over.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

King Yorin stared out from one of the many balconies higher up in the palace. He could see his youngest daughter standing near the lake. She was just a speck of a formation, but he knew it was her. She'd been moping about since her return from Asgard, two weeks ago. 

With each passing day he watched her descend into a spiral of despair. She'd hoped Loki would have gotten in contact with her by now. No matter how hurt she'd been by his words, she still longed for his friendship. Thankfully, her sister was the voice of reason and made sure Cephera knew the importance of not running back to the prince. Had she done that, Loki would never get the chance to realize what he lost. 

The king had been hopeful that his youngest daughter would find her hearts desire in Asgard. It was important for her to find love, and though it broke tradition of their kind, the King would not deny her it. The chance to follow her heart was her dream. She was a lot like her mother.

When Cephera had grown so close to Loki, King Yorin thought it possible that he would be this man to steal her heart, but knowing the things he'd said to her, the King doubted a relationship would be possible now. Cephera was easily hurt by words and Loki, in his anger and defensiveness, struck at her in the worst way possible. Cephera's heart would be closed to him now, afraid to open up in fear of more hurt. The King hoped he was wrong. He would like to see them reconciled.

He didn't hate the young prince, not personally. He hated him for Cephera, he hated him in ways a father would for having someone hurt his youngest. Like Seraphina, the king understood why Loki reacted how he did, and according to Seraphina, knowing him as she did, Loki's outburst was meant to make Cephera feel like nothing because she had struck him in the heart as well. Whether Loki was willing to admit it, some part of him believed Cephera, and the truth was too much for him to process and so he lashed out in turn. A complete and utter clusterfuck of negative emotions and rash words.

"It's good to see your daughters home." King Yorin schooled his face and readied himself for political politeness.

"It is." He agreed, turning to look at his enemy. Demos Fevour, father to Katarina and Krystoff was standing behind him.

"I take it no arranges have been made to permanently connect Mechanova with Asgard?" Demos asked stepping up closer to the King.

"If by arranged, you mean a union... you know full well I wouldn't sell my daughters off that way, besides, unions are not important to us." King Yorin waved it off.

"Unions should be." Demos replied. "I'm telling you, a bit of well spoken magic could make us fertile enough to make pure bloodlines." King Yorin scowled.

"I will not have dark magic used to create children, you know the risks." This was one of the many ideals Demos had that he wanted to force upon the people. Using black magic to create life had the potential to create abominations, and still he was willing to sacrifice their people to attempt it. Luckily, without the kings consent, Demos couldn't test his theory.

"Think how powerful we would be with pure blood. My son and one of your daughters, Krystoff is very fond of Cephera. We wouldn't need to rely on peace with other worlds to survive." Demos insisted.

"I like peace between other worlds, getting to know other people is a bonus for us."

"Look what outsiders did to us in the war." Demos scowled.

"Yes, which is why I passed the law for visitors only, no residence. Visitors can be watched." King Yorin replied, keeping his tone even.

"You trust too easily." Demos growled.

"I keep the peace." King Yorin stepped up to Demos and glowered at him. "Do you question my love for my people?" Demos's eyes flashed with defiance.

"No, my king." Demos replied not willing to start a fight over poor choice of words. Demos wasn't stupid. He knew he had to place his family on the throne legally, and he couldn't do that without one of King Yorin's daughters, which meant playing nice to the king. However, King Yorin wouldn't ever let either of his daughters couple with Krystoff. "I would like you to consider a union between Cephera and Krystoff," Demos said changing the subject.

"It concerns me very much that you know we have a less of a chance to procreate with our own kind and yet you insist on a union between them." King Yorin raised an eyebrow, let's see Demos talk his way out of that.

"As I've said, my son is fond of her. He doesn't care about children, he just wants a good woman at his side." Demos lied.

"And Cephera wants to find love, if your son wants her, he'll have to win her heart." King Yorin didn't mind placing that thought in his head. Cephera would never feel that way for Krystoff, this was something the king was sure of.

"Of course," Demos responded and backed away. "By your leave," he said and walked off. King Yorin watched him go, envisioning himself ripping out the mans gut with his bare hands. It wasn't enough that Demos had targeted the throne, but to target either of his children was enough for King Yorin to want to kill him.

(Cephera)

Cephera retreated to her favorite spot outside the palace along the lake. She wasn't sure how long she stood there skipping rocks across the waters crystal clean surface. She thought of everything and nothing at the same time. Too many things running in her mind to focus on just one.

"I hate when you frown," a voice said. Cephera didn't have to look up to know it was Krystoff.

"I'm not in the mood for company." Cephera told him without turning to look at him.

"Sometimes that's when you most need someone." He replied and she wanted to growl or yell at him, but she never. She looked over and he was silhouetted in the setting sun. "Come sit in the grass, we can talk about anything, it doesn't have to be about what's making you sad." He offered. The back of Cephera's mind screamed 'don't' and her naive half said 'yes, what's the harm.' She felt too depressed and defeated to think straight right now anyway.

She followed him to sit in the grass. She made sure to keep enough space between them to deter the feeling of intimacy. "I don't really want to talk." She told him shaking her head.

"That's alright, I'll talk." He grinned and bent forward over his crossed legs. "Look, I know I've been a little... clingy. That my feelings for you have made you uncomfortable. You probably think I'm crazy but...," Cephera watched him as he spoke. For some reason she was interested in what he was trying to say. His timid and hesitant manner drew her in. "But I've never known how to talk to people, not properly. I always let me emotions cloud my judgement. I'm not always a good person, I feel like I'm the black sheep." He sighed.

Krystoff shifted before beginning again. "You're like a ray of sunshine. Soft, warming, innocent. You're probably far too good for me, but like me you're also a black sheep and I'm drawn to that. What you are, who you are amazes me. You hone a strength to persevere instead of giving up. I wish I could be like that." Cephera struggled to understand his words. She'd never thought of Krystoff as awkward or a misfit.

At that moment, he seemed small and vulnerable. Like a sad child and Cephera felt bad for him. "I'm sure you have your own strengths."

"I suppose." He smiled. "But I've been thinking lately that maybe I should start working toward things I want. That maybe I should take a first step instead of holding back." Cephera had a funny feeling come over her, like now was the time to go. She stood and he followed quickly behind her, as if anticipating her actions.

Before she could pardon herself politely, he'd grabbed ahold of her. What should have been a soft, firm grab from a man feeling vulnerable, was actually a rough, intimidating clench. Cephera cried out in shock before he kissed her. He pulled her body close despite her struggle. His tongue touching her partially parted lips as she tried fruitlessly to break free. He was strong, too strong.

He pulled at her harshly and quickly shifted to wrap one of his arms around her waist, and his other hand burying up into her hair. Cephera wriggled and jerked around, but Krystoff was much stronger than he appeared. Warning bells were howling in her head. She struggled to scream. She felt helpless and afraid. Fear shooting through her making it hard to even concentrate on the magic of her ring to call out to her sister.

When his hand moved from her hair to her neck and then the back of her dress, tugging at the strings to untie it from her body, Cephera opened her mouth allowing his tongue in and bit him. He was lucky he didn't lose his tongue completely. He screamed, pulled away and Cephera punched him in the gut followed by a strike to his face. He stumbled backward and hit the ground as his foot hooked into a rock.

Cephera ran as fast as she could, back to the palace.

***

 

King Yorin wiped his forehead. "I've warned you time and again to never allow yourself to be caught alone with him." He chided Cephera after she'd told them what had happened. "Thankfully, he'd gotten nowhere."

"Screw that. He attacked her!" Seraphina yelled.

"He didn't attack her. He might have acted improperly toward her personal space, but he didn't harm her." The king growled. "It's a he said she said situation, what proof do we have. All your sister ended up with is some swollen red lips, he's left with, at best, a bruised face." He slammed his fist against the table he stood near.

"So, we say and do nothing." Seraphina hissed clenching her fists.

"Believe me I'd love to rip him apart for daring to touch my daughter, but I am still king. I will not risk the safety of the people for an unprovable incident." He snarled and growled in frustration. "You are not to traverse this kingdom without an attendant. Not a single hallway is to be ventured into without a handmaiden with you." Cephera nodded. She should have listened years ago, but of course she'd been blind and naive as always. She felt ashamed to have fallen for Krystoff's seemingly harmless conversations. 

When everyone knew what he was like, she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Had he not been so forceful, she might have still felt like she could trust him, but the force with which he'd held her and touched her sickened her to her core. From now on, Cephera would be more careful. More and more, Cephera was seeing how naive she was and how much that hindered her. The moment Krystoff had shown up she should have forgone politeness and walked away. Why did she sit with him?

Cephera hadn't been paying attention when her father stood and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. It's just so frustrating that I wasn't there to help you." He apologized.

"I understand." She told him as he gently kissed her forehead. "I won't walk around alone anymore." She assured him. She saw the relief on her fathers face and the helplessness. Had she been in the palace and someone had seen, then he would have been able to speak up, but he was right, it was Cephera's word against Krystoff's and his family was powerful enough that no one would want to get involved with a hearsay situation.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"The theory is...," Loki trailed off. Amora's eyes had glazed over in boredom but her face reflected interest. He'd noticed it since he began to open his eyes. He saw how she indulged him with fake interest and he was annoyed he hadn't noticed before. He had been ignoring Thor since Cephera left and still the fight with her had plagued him. He had a few dreams about it and woke in cold sweats and worry.

Now that his attention was all on Amora he saw things he didn't like. He'd hoped he was reading into it, but he was beginning to realize he wasn't. He'd tested her the night before and she'd failed. She didn't know she failed, but she had. He'd left his spell book out, the one she made such a fuss over the night before his fight with Cephera, Amora left his bed, and while Loki pretended to sleep, Amora went right to the book.

Loki's spell to make illusions came from that book and he'd mastered the spell. While she saw a sleeping Loki, the real Loki had been invisible and watching. He'd heard her utter the word fool before she'd opened it. He'd only let her have a quick taste before allowing his illusion to stir in his sleep and startle her to close the tome.

Using me? He'd thought of those words over and over. Still not completely believing it, but slowly his eyes were opening. The hurt over realizing Cephera might have been right, wasn't the worst of what he felt. Knowing he'd shunned and hurt Cephera over it was the worst part. 

"If I am boring you, feel free to leave." Loki snarled, unable to help himself. Amora snapped out of her own thoughts that had been miles away.

"Of course not love, you never bore me." Loki scowled harder. 

"Do not lie to me." He near spit the words in her face. How had he not seen it?

"Loki, my love...," she attempted to put her hand to his face, but he slapped it away.

"I don't have time for you." He walked away abruptly.

"Loki?" She called after him, but she didn't seem eager to follow. Loki stopped outside the room and vanished. He left behind a second self to walk down the hall when Amora slowly entered the hallway and watched his copy go. 

Loki was at a impasse with his feelings. On one hand he didn't want to believe that Amora was using him and was angry at everyone for not being more supportive. On the other hand, he had a sinking feeling, that he often tried to ignore as of late, that everyone was right. Today he hoped he would get his answer.

Watching her from just off to the side, she snarled and turn the other way. She had no intentions of chasing after him. He followed close behind, careful to not allow his shoes to make any noise. His steps steady and planned. He continued following her out through the back ways of the palace and she stopped to make sure the large doors had closed solid behind her.

Loki was uneasy out here, the grass made for loud walking and so he waited. He waited for Amora to walk far enough ahead and then he matched her steps in hopes to prevent being caught. If she knew he was there, she didn't express it. When she was part way down the path, she stopped and whistled a small unique tune.

Loki had sidestepped behind a tree, even though he was invisible he felt he needed to stay hidden in case his spell should slip. His heart raced with anticipation, he didn't like it. The uneasiness within his stomach and chest made him uncomfortable. Amora stood silent, staring off ahead of her until, finally, a smoke cloud appeared and from within it stood a tall dark haired man Loki was unfamiliar with.

"I see your empty handed, again." He near growled the words.

"I told you before that this wouldn't be easy, I knew that before I even let you in on my plan." She scowled. He grabbed her by the face and pulled her close.

"You also said he would be easily wrapped around your finger," he said narrowing his eyes. Amora smacked his hand away.

"Don't forget I didn't have to tell you about that damn book." She reminded him.

"Yes you did, you don't have the natural skills to learn half of those ancient spells without me." He retorted. Loki saw an unhappy defeated look cross her beautiful face, though he no longer saw the beauty in it. Instead, he saw an ugly rat. He'd been an idiot, Loki had allowed himself to be blinded by lusts and what he thought might even be love. Love, such a useless emotion. Why he ever hoped for such a thing eluded him. Must have been Cephera's influence and all her pretty words about how great love would be.

Cephera..., a heavy shame set in as it dawned on him that she had no doubt seen what she'd said she'd seen. Loki had been so harsh with her. Completely uncaring and violent in his words. He'd allowed his anger to cloud him just as easily as he'd allowed his affection for Amora to blind him. Cephera didn't deserve a single word he'd said.

He should have listened to Thor. Cephera wasn't like other girls. Jealously didn't drive her. She hadn't spoken not one bad word against Amora since he'd been courting her. She'd been nothing but supportive. Loki nearly thumped his head against the tree, but instead he focused on his anger and set his eyes on Amora.

She was arguing that she still had time to gain the spell book, the one Loki had seen her sneak a peek at. After a moment, the man disappeared, he didn't look confident in her words. Loki waited until he knew for sure she was alone, he knew what he wanted to do.

Stepping onto the path his spell vanished and Amora turned and stared as he came into her view and she knew that instant she was caught. "Loki...," she said stuck for words. She was too shocked to even create a sultry look or convincing lie. Loki had no words for her either, he only had revenge.

Staring directly into her eyes, he spoke words from his tome, words he'd come to use upon himself at one point in his past. He focused his energy at her and when he cast his spell she was smart enough to attempt to run, but it was too late. The spell connected with her back and in a smooth shade of fading light, Amora was transformed from a human, to a rat.

Not caring what happened next, Loki left her to her fate with birds of prey flying overhead.

***

'To my loyal friend,' ..., Loki growled and bunched up the parchment. Yet another one for the pile on the floor. How could he possibly convey his words to her after what he'd said. Cephera had been gone from his life for over 2 months now and with each passing day he didn't just miss her but his shame grew.

He'd told only his mother the truth of what had happened, and he'd only told her because she knew he was not himself. She'd told him to go to Cephera and speak with her himself, but Loki didn't feel like he could be strong with his words right now. He had a deep unsettled fear within him of seeing her and he wasn't sure why. He was a coward, so he wrote letter after letter, reaching only a beginning and never being satisfied with even something as simple as that.

Loki hated to grovel, but he knew he'd done wrong and he needed to fix it. He couldn't expect her to come back to him with a simple, 'I'm sorry, come back'. She'd be a fool to even consider it and he gave her more credit than that. His words had to convey his apologies and show her respect. He needed to find a way to touch her with his words.

Thor and the rest of them only knew Amora was no longer part of Loki's life, they didn't ask questions. Truth be told, they all looked ready to celebrate, Loki couldn't blame them. They'll all knew what Loki had not seen. He would keep his grovelling a secret between himself and the foreign princess. He could do this, he just needed to clear his mind and write.

(Cephera)

Cephera traversed the palace halls with her feet hardly making a sound. Her handmaiden forever present behind her. She was a pleasant but quiet girl. Loyal to her father, this they were certain. Home held no joy for her. She couldn't run wild and free like she once could. Seraphina had stopped being so overbearing and was gone out more often than not. Cephera was left to wallow in her new boring life.

"Princess," Cephera looked up as Krystoff stepped into the hall. She narrowed her eyes, she'd been waiting for this. For the fake apology she was sure was to come.

"Leave us." She ordered her handmaiden who looked surprised at the command.

"I've been directed to never leave your side...," she began.

"Then leave me for 5 minutes and only those 5." Cephera commanded a little harsher. She had things she wanted to say to Krystoff and didn't want ears to hear it but him and her. 

"5 then." The handmaiden was hesitant, but left. Cephera wandered up the hall, closer to the man she once felt bad for, but no longer.

"Do not speak," she said to him as his mouth opened as she approached. "I want you to know that I'll no longer allow myself to be blind. I do not care about the affection you may hold for me, you do not touch me without my permission ever again."

"My lady...,"

"I told you not to speak." She growled in the most menacing voice possible. Over and over she played this moment in her head. Setting her mind to the task that her sister was right, she needed a backbone. She needed to stand up for herself. He shut his mouth stepping back in shock. "If you ever dare put your hands to me again, I will not stop with a punch to your face." She warned. Cephera watched him survey her, as if trying to weigh if she was for real.

After a moment he snarled. "You underestimate my yearning for you, you think you're all strong now. That you couldn't hurt someone physically, or even verbally. Even now you restrain yourself from truly threatening me. You have no blood on your hands and you never will. You don't have what it takes to stop me. I will have you. Maybe not soon, but someday I will have you. And on that day you'll wish you had just given in to me this day, for the pain you will suffer will far outweigh what originally had in store."

Cephera was near shocked to see him as he really was, that scowl and depth to his voice sent chills across her entire body. Lucky for her, he turned on his heels and left her to think about what he'd said. "Princess?" Her handmaiden asked when Cephera met her half way up the hall.

"I'm fine." Cephera insisted.

"Your father will be so angry with me for leaving you alone." She frowned.

"There is no need for him or my sister to know. Nothing happened." Cephera assured her. She had no plans to give her father or sister larger worries than they already had. Cephera would just be careful to never allow her guard to fall while she remained in Mechanova. Maybe she'd go to Earth for a while.

Her mother had insisted that the twins know about the human race. And though Seraphina thought Earth was boring, Cephera loved learning about their ever changing culture. Within a hundred years so much would be different, where for her world everything was usually just about the same. The changes on Earth was its beauty. She knew that she wouldn't be allowed to go there alone, and so she would beg her sister to join her. If her twin refused Cephera could forget her trip. Sometimes life was unfair that way. She blamed Krystoff for that and she blamed Loki for being an idiot, she could have gone with him.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Sif shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She picked at a broken fingernail, a mishap during her secret training. Seraphina and Sif had been meeting early at the Byfrost. Even though Cephera wasn't coming back, Seraphina hadn't stopped. Sif felt bad for Cephera, she knew how cruel Loki could be with his words and more. 

Today, she wasn't worried about her training or Cephera, she was worried about facing Thor. After months of sitting on her conversation with Frigga, Sif finally had mustered the courage to chance losing the man she loved because of her deceit. It kept her up several nights and now she had to face the consequences.

She waited for Thor in the privacy of his bedchambers. He'd been out with the warriors three on some new adventure. Truthfully, Sif doubted that the stories they returned with were indeed accurate tellings of what had happened, but she wasn't one to spoil their fun. It certainly made for a great way to impress women.

He would be home soon, she hoped. She was afraid if she didn't go through with this tonight, she would lose her nerve altogether. The thought of trying to prepare herself for this moment again if she failed now, made her sick. Her nerves were gathered together within the deep well of her stomach. Knots forming in her chest and her hands were clammy to the touch. 

She couldn't imagine how she would feel if he chose to forsaken her and her lies. She should have listen to Seraphina from the beginning and shut her mother out. Sif should have followed her heart, her true hopes and dreams. She was meant to be more of a woman than this. She just knew she was meant for much more than some simple housewife.

The creak of Thor's door made her jump. Thor strolled in already tugging off his tunic and discarding his armor. He stopped mid lift of his shirt. "What a lovely sight to behold on my most glorious return." He announced and swept her into a sweaty embrace. The strong scent of sweat and dirt didn't phase her. Most women would wriggling free and be grossed out by it, but not her. This was natural after coming from battle, or whatever else Thor might have been doing. Fleeing was more like it. She suppressed a smirk at the thought.

"I'm glad you're home, I was hoping to speak with you on a somewhat urgent matter." There..., she'd begun her descent into the truth. She had to do this, it was the right thing to do. 

Thor stepped back from her and continued to strip. "Join me in the bath, fates knows I need one." He chuckled and led her to follow him. Sif followed, but while he undressed she simply filled the oversized stone pool. When he saw she was still clothed he gave her an odd look. 

"You bathe, I'll talk." She told him. She didn't want to have to dress in hurry should he get angry and demand her out after she'd said her peace, staying dressed and dry was her best option. Thor still stared at her when he stepped in, sitting on the small lip seat below the surface of the water.

"I worry over your tone." His smile was gone, his good mood on hold.

"You should be."

"Are you unwell?" He touched the back of her hand where it lay palm down on the ledge.

"No, I'm..., unsatisfied." It was the only word she could think of. She wasn't completely unhappy, so unsatisfied was the closest she could come to how she really felt.

"With what?" He asked tilting his head. All his attention was on her. He hadn't even begun to wash himself down yet. Dirt clung to his hair and smuggled his arms and face.

"My life. I love you, never doubt that, but... I have a warriors heart Thor." She admitted. 

"I thought that life was past you?" He inquired furrowing his brow.

"It never was. I feared that if I continued to choose combat that I would lose you. It was clear you didn't approve. I wanted to be the woman you envisioned at your side, not a disruptive one to drive you away."

"You faked happiness and lied about your hearts desires to impress me?" He looked so confused, he reminded her of a small animal with his big round confused eyes just staring up at her.

"I have been happy, but not fully." She hadn't smiled once since he'd walked in and even now she felt the corners of her mouth turned down. She had trouble even looking him in the eye.

"I accepted you back when you wanted to fight, yes I agree I didn't like it, but I still courted you even then. Why? Why would you feel like it made that much of a difference." He didn't sound angry, he sounded more confused than anything else.

"Because I thought that, over time, you would find a woman more suited as your long term paramour. Someone more suited to be your wife than me." Sif turned away. She couldn't face him.

"I do not know what you wish me to say. That you trust your real heart with me so little, that you would pretend and lie to me gives me great pain." Sif felt the hot tears stinging her eyes and a few fell past her cheeks. "I would like to be alone, to think," he said calmly. Sif couldn't deny him that, but it didn't help settle her unease. She stood and gave a formal bow to her prince and left the room.

(Cephera)

Cephera glared at her sister from her place on the window seat. "We could be on Earth now visiting Rome, or Egypt, instead I'm stuck here." She huffed. As she suspected, her sister refused to go to Earth and their father refused to allow Cephera to go alone.

Seraphina always found Earth dull and so Cephera visited very little.

"Get over it," Seraphina said rolling her eyes as she continued to sharpen her new daggers with their jade encrusted handles. Silence feel between them, and Cephera stared back out the window and sighed heavily to emphasize her dismay and boredom. Her sister continued to ignore her mood.

A firm knock had Seraphina calling entrance to whomever stood on the other side, they were, after all, in the elder twins room. A guard stepped in, made his usual respectful gesture and looked to Cephera. "A letter arrived for you." He stepped across the room and handed her a neatly addressed letter.

"Thank you." She replied staring at the all too familiar handwriting. The guard nodded and left.

"And he comes crawling back." Seraphina muttered. She'd been pretty good about not telling Cephera 'I told you so', but Cephera knew she was thinking it since the day Cephera returned to Mechanova with a broken heart.

Cephera ignored the comment and broke Loki's serpent seal. 

'My dearest friend,

I write this letter to send my humblest apologies. I was harsh in my anger to dismiss the grave news you brought me regarding the woman I had, at the time, given my affections to. You were right, she was using me. I spoke out of anger and I now regret it. 

Your constant loyalty and friendship should have been enough to merit you an open mind, but instead I treated you like scum. We have not always gotten along when we first met, but you have been a dear friend to me unlike any other, and I was wrong to have insulted you so easily. I hope that you will soon return to Asgard so that we may talk and hopefully resume our friendship once more, I miss our time together. 

~Prince Loki of Asgard~'

Cephera read the letter out loud to her sister. "Serves him right. The self righteous brat," Seraphina said. 

"What should I do?" Cephera asked her sister unsure how to proceed. Loki had hurt her feelings and she wasn't sure she wanted to resume their friendship so easily, in fact, she had told him she would not. 

"Don't write him back and don't visit. If he really regrets his actions he'll come running here to see you himself. He should have come in person already, not hide behind a piece of paper," Seraphina said taking the letter and throwing it in the fire. Cephera watched it crackle and burn. "Truthfully, he should have sent you word months ago. I mean the bitch has been gone for four months now." 

"Four months!" Cephera cried. "Hey, you didn't even tell me he ended it." Cephera was appalled that her sister had kept it from her.

"No, why bother. You're done with Loki. It'll take him some crazy apology for you to go back. What good would knowing you were right do, if he hadn't even spoken to you himself." Cephera frowned. Seraphina was right. Knowing she was right didn't make her feel any better and it didn't change her current friendship. 

Four months? Did she mean so little that it took him so long to send her a measly letter. Was she no longer important enough to see in person? Cephera suddenly felt all her negative emotions bubble to the surface. She'd managed to keep them at bay, but now she felt angry all over again. She saw the last of the letter turn to ashes and then turned her back to it. Good riddance. 

 

(Loki)

 

Loki hadn't heard from Cephera since he sent his letter over a month ago. He'd given her plenty of time to think about it. Perhaps she was ill? When he reached the Mechanovian palace, he could hear laughing and he knew who it belonged to. He past the guards who merely stared at him as he entered the throne room. Inside, were Seraphina, who was blindfolded and Cephera, who was playing some sort of game with her. Poking her and then darting away while her sister tried to catch her. 

Cephera caught sight of Loki And while she was distracted Seraphina jumped. Because Cephera didn't move, Serpahina took her down onto her side with a loud thud and a cry. Seraphina yanked her blindfold off and looked at her sister. "What happened?" She asked, annoyed. Cephera made a head gesture and Seraphina looked over her shoulder and saw Loki. "Oh..., you," she said distastefully. 

"May I speak with you in private, Cephera?" Loki asked. Seraphina looked at her sister and Loki could tell Seraphina had said something to her using their magical rings. Cephera had told him about those a long time ago. He wasn't sure what the elder twin said, but it was likely a warning. Seraphina got off her sister and helped her to stand. 

"We can speak at the swing," Cephera said and walked past him with barely a hello or her traditional smile. Loki almost cringed at her coldness. He'd seen her happy, worried and irritated, but never cold or angry. He was not use to this Cephera. 

He followed her out and around the palace to hike up a small hill where a single silver strung swing hung from a wide tree. Another female followed them, but Loki didn't question it. His focus was on his former friend. "My father built it for me when I was young." Cephera told Loki, her hand caressing the swings string. "I fell in love with a lot of earthly things." Cephera told him sitting down. 

"Why have you not come back to Asgard? Did you not get my letter?" He asked immediately and then regretted it. The narrow gaze she set upon him sent a chill over his spine.

"I got your letter, but for something so important, you should have conveyed it in person." She replied. "Is that why you're here now? To apologize?" Loki sighed and she took a seat on the thick wood.

"I came to make sure you had not gotten ill," he said and regretted it that too. This was going how he planned. Even his own words sounded empty and stupid.

"So not to apologize. In that case, I suggest going back the way you came. I do not want to talk to you," she said turning her head from him. 

"I did not say I would not apologize, I just didn't expect you to be this hateful." He admitted. Her head turned and she looked right at him, her eyes burning into his own.

"You insult my very being. You wounded my pride, shunned my friendship, spat on the fact that I am part human, made me sound unworthy for anything like I was some kind of imbecile... at what point was I supposed to not feel hurt enough to feel hate? You send me a pretty letter in hopes I'd forgive you, but yet you fail to show up here in person for something that is supposed to be so important to you. I've stuck by you, trusted you, gave you my loyalty and friendship and you turned on me for a pretty face and a good romp. Go home Loki, a halfing like me is beneath the friendship of a prince of Asgard." Loki did cringe this time. Her bitter words striking him hard and shame filled him.

Loki fell to his knees and took hold of both her hands in his. He looked up at her with a sad face. "I am not perfect, and I should not have said what I said. I let my anger and my hurt cloud my judgement. I allowed a woman of shameful deceits get between a friendship that means much more to me than even I knew. I am sorry for those things, and I realize now just how much I hurt you and I wish I could take it back. I am sorry beyond what words could convey. You are right, I should have come here instead of sending a letter, but I was a coward and afraid to face you. I feared the hateful looks you give me now and your bitter words." Loki bowed his head and placed his forehead on her hands. "I do not know what I will do with myself if I find out I have ruined our friendship forever." 

Loki didn't know what expression she wore now. He had nothing else he knew to say. Nothing could take away what he'd already done and nothing he said would change how hurt she felt. He was afraid to look up. Cephera had been the only one to truly accept Loki as he was. To be his true friend without Thor being the glue that held her to him. She shared interests with him that connected them and she even understood his stony exterior around others. 

Loki felt her shift and she removed her hands from his, out from under his head. Her whole body moved away from him and he couldn't help the sinking, empty feeling he felt from it. His gut dropped in a feeling he could only describe as sorrow. The empty space was almost like a taste of what his life would be like so out her.

The feeling was short lived when she joined him on her knees and embraced him. Loki was taken off-guard, but quickly recovered. He embraced her back. "You've been called silver tongue for your easy lies and clever conversations, but right now, I hear no lies. I've never seen you beg on your knees for anything. I'll come back to Asgard." He could still hear the pain in her tone.

Loki let out a deliberated sigh and stood pulling her with him to their feet. He'd take this moment as a small victory. "I will not disappoint or hurt you again, I promise," he said back to her. 

"I haven't forgiven you Loki. Trust is something not earned easily and even less when it's been broken. If you are serious about me meaning so much to you, then you will have to prove it everyday." Cephera's face was brighter than before, but Loki could still see the hint of her pain. The pain he had caused... what had he done?


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone whose been leaving kodo's and all those who have left me comments. It means a lot to me! And for those who have done neither, but are enjoying my story silently, thank you too for simply being there!

Chapter 41

Cephera entered the grand palace of Asgard and took a deep breath. She'd missed this place. After 6 months of being gone, a time span that shouldn't have felt so long had it not been for her continuos foul mood, she'd almost forgotten the splendor of the vast city and it's people.

She saw several guards smile as she walked by, but remained professional . It was nice to see she was welcomed by more than just the nobles. Cephera had made Loki go on ahead two days ago and said that, when she was ready she would return. In that time she had gathered her wits.

She forced herself to contain her bubbly happiness and reminded herself that she had to make him work for her trust and loyalty. Even Seraphina made sure to lecture Cephera about forgiving him too easily. Of course her sister also made many suggestions in ways to make him pay, and all of them were nothing close to Cephera's comfort zone.

Entering through the hallway, bypassing the throne room, she hadn't sent word to Loki she'd arrived. Instead, she sent word to the queen. She desperately sought Frigga's advice before she stepped back into this world. Frigga would be waiting for her in her sitting room.

"By the fates!" A male voice stopped Cephera and caused her to turn. A fair haired man stood staring at her with a shocked expression. "I never thought we'd see your smiling face again, Princess." Cephera smiled back kindly. She remembered him, Bjorn was his name. She'd met him at Loki's nameday after he'd asked her to dance. Kindly fellow with dark eyes and a warm smile. He had a younger sister who promptly pulled him into the next dance and that was the last Cephera spoke to him, but she saw him around often.

"Bjorn, it's nice to see you." She replied.

"You remember my name?" He said surprised and grinned wider.

"I never forget a face nor the name to go with it." She laughed.

"I'm glad. I heard about what had happened, you returning here is..., unprecedented. No one has ever made angry the younger prince without consequences." He seemed uneasy to talk about Loki in such a way, but his concern made her blush.

"Loki know's he's done wrong, not me." She told him. "I will be fine. I know perfectly well what the prince is capable of." She assured him.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to pry." It was his turn to blush and Cephera felt somewhat awkward.

"No, thank you for your consideration and worry, but I must go. I am meeting the queen." She hurried her words and began to back away in advanced movement to flee.

"Of course. Be well Princess," he said and Cephera took off at a decent speed. She wasn't sure why she wanted to flee. Perhaps, after Krystoff's advances she'd been left untrusting. Whatever, the reason she really was holding up Frigga from her daily doings.

She arrived at the queens chambers doors to find one open and a guard waiting. Cephera entered and the guard closed the door to allow them privacy. "Your highness," Cephera greeted Frigga who had already began a walk across the floor toward her. Frigga caught her into a soft embrace. 

"I am happy you've returned." She told her with a sigh of relief.

"I would have come to visit you." Cephera insisted.

"It was not me I worried for."

"Right..., Loki," Cephera said.

"Over the years I have come to realize that both my sons are hot headed and quick tempered. Loki not as much, but strike the right string and he explodes. Loki had been doing so well, I'm afraid you're the bond that held him together. Without you, he shattered and become reclusive."

Cephera felt a little ashamed for having left without saying goodbye to Frigga. When Frigga pulled back from the hug, Cephera could see how much Frigga had missed her written on the queens face.

"I guess then my question to you is, should I forgive him and let the past be in the past?" Cephera knew it was an odd question to ask the mother of the man involved, but Cephera had learned the Frigga was always truthful.

"By the fates, no!" The instant tone of the queen startled Cephera. "I love Loki with all my heart, but I heard all the things he'd said to you and those things deserve to be paid for. If you forgive him so easily he will only learn that you are easy to please and he will take it for granted and no doubt hurt you again, taking advantage of your kindness. No, Loki deserves to work to restore your bond." 

Relief flooded Cephera, that had been what her father, sister and even she herself had thought, but hearing Frigga say it only validated it more. It validated the anger she still felt. 

"I had hoped that eventually you would rekindle your hidden feelings and maybe one day gain the courage to tell him." Cephera looked up startled and bit her lip.

"Does anything ever get past you?" Cephera asked with a hint of a smile.

"Not much."

"You're like a mystic or something," Cephera said. 

"No, nothing like that." Frigga laughed. "I simple watch when everyone else is too busy to notice." Frigga reached out and slipped her fingers through Cephera's bangs. "Loki doesn't know that what he needs has always been in front of him. One day he'll realize." 

"I'm not waiting for that day. Right now, the way I felt for him feels like a long lost ache. When I see him my heart doesn't flutter, instead I'm filled with sadness and his words of unworthiness assault my memories." Cephera chewed her lip harder.

"That was an injustice, him saying such a thing. He said it out of anger, he didn't mean it..., but I know that my saying that doesn't make it change. Only Loki can undo the damage he's done." Cephera nodded. "But you also have to be open to it. If you remained cold and continuously shut him out you'll never get passed you're strife."

"I know." Cephera admitted. "I just don't want to fool things up. I don't want to pretend everything is okay." Cephera shook her head. "I don't know how to act." Cephera shrugged, frustrated.

"Act how you feel, but in return pay attention to the little things he does to make it right. Not everything he does will be monumental. The smallest touch or right word could be just as important. When the time is right, you'll know when he's learned his lesson and in return you'll feel better for it." Frigga led Cephera across the room to sit with her.

"I'm glad I have you." Cephera told her.

"I always wanted a daughter, I believe that the fates brought you here for Loki and I'd like to think for me as well." Cephera nearly choked on a sob as her lips sprang into a smile. How could this woman be so perfect?

(Thor)

Thor waited for what seemed like hours for Sif to make her daily pass by of the combat grounds. Shame on him for being the fool to believe she thought this way to be a shortcut between her home and the palace. Clearly she enjoyed watching the training between the seasoned warriors.

When he spotted her she look as serious as she usually did. "Sif," he called jogging toward her. She stopped dead and looked surprised to see him. 

"Thor..., my prince." She replied, awkward and unsure.

"Just Thor, always just Thor." He responded taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "I'm a fool, I know it, sometimes I will deny it, but after much thought I know it is true." He began, he was impatient and had no care for who heard him. "I believe your decision to lie to me was because of my own selfishness. It caused you to believe that I couldn't love you as you are by being unsupportive of your dreams. When you spoke of training I would always agree, but I know you could hear my hesitance and my disapproval." 

"Thor, I,"

"No, do not speak. I am honoured that you were willing to change for me. That you love me that much. That you would give up...,"

"I didn't give it up." She blurted, interrupting him. "Seraphina and Cephera were training me in secret." Thor was stunned and momentarily forgot his speech. And he'd planned it out so nicely too. Words didn't come to him so easily as it did for others. He swallowed her new admission, thinking if it mattered to what he had to say.

"It doesn't matter, I was a fool. I wish to make it up to you. I want to prove to you I love you for you and that, although it is outside the norm, I accept your need for battle. Let me prove it, I want you to meet me tomorrow at the Byfrost, I have a trip planned for us." Sif gazed up at him with curious eyes.

"Alight." She replied grinning, hope lighting across her face. Thor bent and kissed her. He'd missed her, though they hadn't been apart long. It was amazing how having someone constantly at your side and then gone for only a few days could make such a big impact.

"Tomorrow, at the Byfrost during dawns first light." He reminded her.

"Yes, tomorrow." She replied with a nod. 

(Loki)

Loki hadn't expected her to walk into the library with the instant question of when her training would restart. Cephera had startled him and he nearly fell on the window ledge, he did drop his book. He'd been glad to see her and quick to suggest that he could begin her training right then.

She'd agreed and now, hours later, Loki was stood near the far wall cringing after being electrified for the second time. She had insisted on battle magic. He had been right when he first began training her almost 15 years ago, that when she was angry she learned quicker. He chose electric magic for stunning an opponent first because he didn't want to hurt her too badly, instead he'd become a quick target.

"Maybe we should try something else." He suggested shaking off the numb feeling in his arms.

"But Loki, you're the one who warned me this would become painful." She replied frowning with a pout with a hint of amusement.

"Painful for you...," he stopped and suddenly thought how much she seemed to be enjoying herself. His soft little Cephera was on fire today, her anger burning through to her magic. Right now, he was glad he had chosen stunning and not fireballs or worse. "Yes, pain is part of battle, but there are other spells that can help you win, like waves of water."

"You want to go swimming?" She quirked up and eyebrow. "Well, I do love the water." She conceded and Loki was glad for it. He wondered just how much of this angry Cephera he would be able to handle. It would have been refreshing to have seen a new side to her, had he not been the object of her mood swing. If this was any hint of things to come, he was in for one long, rocky ride to recovering their once strong bond of friendship. 

Loki swore to himself that he would never let a woman lead him astray again. He was done with the wild ones, he needed to settle down with a kind, soft creature. He also swore that he would never assume the worst of Cephera, she was not her sister, she was not and would not try to hurt him out of jealously or envy. He'd been a fool and acted like a child. He was not a child, and needed to better learn to control his emotions and be more calculating in his words and manners. Loki needed to re-discipline himself.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Loki groaned and rolled over. Training with Cephera hadn't been fun, and only because she was more focused than ever and actually performing better. Which meant pain for Loki. She'd been back for two whole days and Loki was exhausted. He spent 90% of his day feeling just how pissed his friend was. He deserved it, he knew that, but still he hoped to calm her soon.

The sound of his outer chamber doors opening signalled the entrance of Thor. Thor had gone off realm early the morning before and it would seem he finally returned. When once Loki would have been annoyed with the intrusion, he was interested to see what was happening. 

"Brother...," Thor bellowed, as if he didn't know where Loki was. When Thor entered the man bedchamber Loki sat up, his blankets sitting neatly across his abdomen. What once had been a flat surface of skin had become a toned detailed set of abs since his combat training started with Thor years before. Not huge like Thor, Loki didn't have the bone structure to accomplish that, but all of him had tightened up and lean muscle could be seen. He wasn't as lanky anymore.

"Thor," Loki replied raising an eyebrow.

"How fairs things with Cephera?" Thor began, but it was clear he hadn't come there for that. He was making idle chat.

"She's pissed and making my life painful, but I'm no less deserving of it." He responded.

"She has a good heart, treat her right and I'm sure she'll calm down," Thor said.

"You haven't come here for this Thor, the expression of apprehension shows on your face. What is it?" Loki asked.

Thor looked to his feet. "You are right, I made a choice the other day, one that I'm not sure how to tell father about. You've always been better with words than me, though they seem to have escaped even you lately, but even so I need help." Loki was surprised the oaf came to him for such a thing.

"What have you done?" Loki asked, sitting forward. Thor was known to jump on a whim and Loki could only imagine what he'd done that made Thor fear facing their father.

"Myself and Sif have been having our share of ups and downs. We've been working through them." Loki nodded, normal relationship stuff. "Well, my love for her was in doubt, she didn't think I could accept her as she was and that I would rather a different woman at my side later on. To prove my devotion I...," Thor paused. "Well, I took her off realm to Nefflehiem and married her in secret."

Loki's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Oh no, I'm not getting involved with this." Loki declared. This was bad. Marriage was a sacred oath, one Odin took very seriously. It was why he had refused to allow Sif and Thor to marry so early in their relationship.

"Please Loki!" Thor begged. "I do not regret marrying her I just know that Father will not approve. I need council on what to say to him." Loki slapped a hand to his forehead. Was Thor that stupid?

"There is nothing you can say." Loki warned. "Not only have you denied him the right as King of the nine realms to proclaim marital rights to his own son, but you have robbed our mother of the chance at being their for it. You cannot undo what you have done, you know Father won't force you to annul the union." Loki sighed. All marriages, no matter their realm, were all registered into an archive. Everyone had different customs but in the end once they were married it was final. There was no way Thor could get away with not telling Odin and any mock marriage now would just be that, a show for the people.

"I cannot undo my actions I know, but..."

"Thor, no matter how you tell him he will be disappointed and angry. Your best bet is to tell him as soon as possible before he hears rumors. I'm sure that those who know of what you did will not be able to keep from wagging their tongues.   
Even realms away, rumors can reach the Asgardian citizens. If you tell him now you will face a wraith that will not last. Should he hear it from someone else first then I'm sure his wraith will be worse." Loki had no real advice save for that. 

Thor sighed, his shoulders slumped and he scratched his beard. "You're right." He replied.

"I'm surprised Sif agreed so easily." Loki remarked and a look of shame passed over Thor's face.

"She did protest, but in my haste I took her hesitation the wrong way and got angry and guilted her into it." Loki groaned. Thor was a fool.

"Thor you were once plain with me about Amora, even though I didn't listen, but now I will be frank with you. You should have waited for your relationship to hit its 100th year. You haven't even reached 20 years yet. Do you know how many relationships fail after it 50th year because the novelty of being with the same person wears off? We live so long that it takes much longer for us to realize how our decisions will affect our futures." Loki would have never married so early.

"That will not be me and Sif. I will love her forever." Thor insisted.

"For you both, I hope so because now you are stuck with each other, and even if you should split apart you'd never be able to make the final commitment to anyone else." Loki frowned, in a way he felt Thor deserved whatever he got for being so foolish, but in another way Loki felt sorry for him. Thor was in for one heck of a ride if his relationship should fall apart.

(Seraphina)

"Wow, well that was stupid," Seraphina said to Sif. Sif had just told her the explosive news and was waiting for Thor to tell his father. Thor insisted on going alone, Seraphina thought it would have been better to bring the daughter-in-law as well, but alas Sif was with her instead.

"Seraphina!" Sif scolded.

"Well it was. Marriages are silly. Why would anyone want to be tied to the one person for life is beyond me." She replied.

"Your sister wants it." Sif reminded her.

"Yes, and she's stupid for it too, but it's her choice and that's my opinion. I'm telling you that one day you'll wake up and Thor will be a bore to be around."

"You say these things because you don't let yourself open up emotionally to anyone. You haven't found love. When you do, you'll understand why we did this." Sif replied frowning.

"No, even if I fell in love, I don't believe in forever. I don't believe a heart nor mind can keep the same passion for the same thing. It's like eating the same meal everyday for all your life, eventually you'll get sick of it and move on to something new." Seraphina never understood being tied to any one person for life. Years, sure. Decades even, but for all their long, long lives, no.

"One day you'll feel differently and when you do I'll say I told you so, just like you say to me when you are right." Sif declared. 

"Fine, but don't hold your breath." Seraphina replied reclining back again the barracks wall. Sif was fitting herself into a new set of armor. Seraphina had paid for it. She was thrilled Sif had finally come clean and she had to hand it to Thor, he'd taken it much better than Seraphina gave him credit for..., minus the impromptu wedding. 

"Thor's been gone a while." Sif pulled absently at a strap of armor already in place.

"Well, I'm sure Odin is flipping out and Thor is taking it. Really, what did you expect would happen?" Sif sighed and nodded. Seraphina felt half bad for her. Being caught in the middle of a war between a king and his son was not good. 

"Lady Sif," a guard said stepping in though the tight doorway. "The Allfather has demanded your presence." Sif quickly glance at Seraphina who could only shrug. 

"Good luck," Seraphina called after her.

(Loki)

"They what?" Cephera said gaping at Loki. He thought a little news might take her mind off her hurt feelings.

"You heard me," he said.

"Wow..., just wow. OMG, a wedding! Will there be a dance? A celebration?" She was becoming giddy. He could see it on her face and for a moment he felt calmer. This was the Cephera he remembered.

"They have to face my father first." Loki reminded her. He'd explained everything and she had patiently listened.

"He can't stay mad forever and to save face it's in his best interest to embrace the marriage." Loki shook his head.

"No, it's not. Thor went over Odin's head, over his command. If even Odin lets his son do that what does it tell the people?" Cephera quieted down.

"You think he'll be punished for it?"

"I'm sure of it. My father has his own honor to abide by. He will show the people that even Thor does not extend above his word without consequences."

"I hate politics." Cephera uttered and huffed. Loki could agree, there were loopholes in politics allowing those smart enough to abuse the system to get away with lots of things. Loki was also intrigued by it, many a time he had gotten himself out of trouble because of such loopholes. Nothing too serious but it could come in handy should it ever be.

(Cephera)

Cephera worried what would happen to poor Thor. Why should he be punished for marrying the woman he loved? It seemed unfair. If her sister was there to read her thoughts Seraphina would remind Cephera that life was unfair. There was no training that day, it seemed everyone who knew were eager to hear of Odin's verdict on the matter. If divorce was not an option than what could Odin do to teach Thor a lesson.

Cephera pondered it all in silence sitting curled in an armchair in Loki's tower. Loki sat at his desk reading over books just like the old days..., the old days, Cephera missed those days. The days she could look at him and smile. She viewed him differently now, she hadn't thought she would. She thought she'd just be angry and nothing more, but now she saw him as her teacher and beyond that she felt confused and conflicted unlike any time before.

Her mind constantly at war with herself as to forgive him or not. A war that ragged with words that struck her in blows. He really had no idea what he'd destroyed when he'd called her those things. The part that hurt most of all was how he claimed she was not worthy of him. Had he known how she felt prior to all of this he might understand more why she remained so distant from him.

She tried to take into consideration Frigga's advice and even after two days Cephera knew it would be harder than she thought to restore peace between herself and the mischief maker. What if they never got back what they had lost? What if their friendship was meant to fail? She couldn't handle that thought either. It saddened her.

She wondered if he ever thought of her in any way other than a friend? At any one point, even a fleeting moment, had he considered her as a lover or more? Was that why he lashed out with the words he'd used? Because he had felt that way at some point and had been so hurt by her 'accusation' that he'd projected somehow.

Cephera feared she'd never know the answer and a part of her didn't want to.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Thor peered around at the wasteland. The far outreach of Muspelheim's great plains were a daunting sight. The heat was sweltering and Thor was already dreading his dreary task of helping the fire giants to create a city there. The old one destroyed by a volcanic eruption and many of their people killed.

Helping this realm was his fathers punishment, set out for him over a month ago. Himself and Sif shared this fate, and were given only a small time to relish their freedom before being sent here. Odin declared that as husband and wife, they would have to learn to work together and recreate a place for these giants to flourish. Teamwork was a big part of partnerships and if they felt they were responsible enough to take on marriage above and beyond Odin's commands, then they could begin to look at the future of the nine realms.

Decades..., this would not take a simple few years. Odin declared Thor and his wife could come home only once a years for two months until the job was done. Thor looked to his new wife and tried to give her a comforting look, but she looked just as weighed down by their task as he did.

He'd got them into this mess. Sif was dabbing at the sweat along her brow. The heat radiated off the dry sand and billowed in the warm, stuffy breeze. They'd only just arrived and already they missed Asgard. How anyone could live here was beyond Thor's understanding. The place was a dry wasteland. Only very remote and protected underground caverns held any sign of water and even those were drying up. No doubt, this realm and it's people would perish if the conditions didn't improve.

Even giants needed a proper habitat to live in and over the centuries, Muspelheim had only gotten worse. The fire giants were a dying race, a problem even the great All-father could not fix as the fire giants refused to seek homes elsewhere. One day they would see the light, until then, Thor was forced to do what he could for them.

He was not fond of the ashen redheads, but even less fond of the fire demons who were the more dominant race off all. They were the apposing people of this realm. The giants and the demons never got along and Odin was sure the drastic climate changes were a direct attempt of Surtur, the king of the demons, to either destroy or chase out the giants. Either way, Thor wasn't there for them..., although should he 'happen' upon one and they should seek battle, Thor would not stand down. His father would be proud of his son for protecting the giants further.

"Were are they? They should have been here by now." Sif commented coughing on the stale air.

"They take there time, that is certain." Thor agreed. After another half an hour, the two of them sat down on a cluster of nearby rocks to await the labourers the giant were suppose to send in the effort to help build the new city.

(Cephera)

 

The blindfold was a bit much, especially since he'd led her into water, told her to hold her breath and pulled her to some unknown piece of land after going under. 'Do you trust me?' Loki had asked her. She did, oddly she trusted him. Cephera woke to a heavy knock on her door early that morning, and in came Loki insisting that training would have to wait, and that he had a surprise for her.

He walked her all the way to the beach, far from the palace and much further than she'd ever traveled. They reached a massive cliff side and that was when he'd put on her blindfold. Now she was dripping water down onto her bare feet and the distinct feeling of smooth stone was below them.

"I found this years ago, back when I was a boy. I never saw beauty in this sort of thing, but when I remembered it existed, I immediately thought of you," Loki said, tugging at the knot in the cloth around her head. Cephera waited patiently, a little giddy with excitement of the unknown. "Open your eyes," he said softly, a breath of a whisper across her ear, had it been years before she might have become all fluttered in her belly, now it just made her itchy.

Cephera did as she was told and her breath hitched in her throat. They were in some sort of cavern, water rippling behind them where they entered from the Asgardian ocean. Along the walls and ceiling were tendrils of vines that glowed a soft pale blue in the moons lights. A round opening above allowing the light to shine in. Blossoms of dark blue littered the floor with bright yellow centers. 

Cephera stood speechless, unable to tear her eyes off the unique surroundings. She stepped forward without a word and was careful to not tread on any of the blossoms. The smell was intoxicating, a sweet aroma that seemed to clear her senses. "What are they?" She asked him turning his way.

"Night tigers, I think. I've never had a reason to look." He grinned and Cephera smiled back.

Loki joined her amongst the flowers and pulled her to sit. Once on the ground she touched the soft petals. They had small wisps of hair along them and a light dust flew up into the air if she let them shake or wave. The dust made her sneeze as she waved it off.

"Loki, I once told you before these are the kinds of places you bring someone special." She reminded him. That day seemed like ancient history now.

"You are special." He replied without a moments hesitation. "Cephera, every word I said to you, the ones that hurt you, I meant to hurt you only because I felt confused and hurt. I didn't mean them. My mind was quick to pick out the more horrible things that would cause the deepest wounds. I wish it weren't so, but it's no less true. At that time I wanted you to hurt, but now I wish I could take it all back." Cephera's heart ached a little at the helpless and sincere look on his face.

"I know, I always knew that, but it didn't hurt any less knowing it." She frowned.

"I brought you here today for something else." He paused. "Deep in this cavern we are alone and away from prying ears. I wanted to give you something that I feel will show you how much I trust you and how much of I'm willing to give my loyalty to you." Cephera licked her lips. She tried to calm her mind from the hundreds of things running through it.

Loki fished his hand in his pocket and pulled out a simple silver chain. Small and delicate looking. "A bracelet?" Cephera questioned.

"No, this is made for your ankle, it's you who gave me the idea." He took her hand and turned over the ring she wore, her mental link to her sister. 

Cephera caught on, "enchanted then, enchanted for what?" Cephera wanted to reach out and touch this new trinket, but refrained.

"It enchanted so that I can never lie to its wearer." Loki responded. Cephera stared at him a good few minutes before responding.

"So I could ask you anything, anything at all that's deep and personal and even invading and you would tell me? Aren't you afraid of what I would ask?"

"Which is were my trust lies. You're a good woman, I trust you will give me privacy."

"This won't work Loki, if I ask a random question to you then...,"

"It only works with the right words." Loki grinned. He seemed much more open to this than she did. "Tell me no lies..., you say this before your question and I will answer with nothing but the truth." Loki held it out in a manner that told her he would put it on. She stretched out her leg and watched him seal the clasp. She pondered it over and decided she'd probably never make good use of it. She could think of hundreds of things to ask him, but most of them were evasive and just wrong.

"You know I'll never use it." She admitted.

"Don't be so sure, you are the friend of the god of mischief and lies." He snickered.

"Really? A god? Going with the humans ego stroke?" She teased unable to help herself. He chuckled.

"Doesn't make it any less fitting. Even those in Asgard have come to use the names for me." He shrugged. "Ask me, ask if I meant those things I said to you." He urged her on.

"Tell me no lies, am I a worthless half-bred?" She wanted him to hear the words he'd spoken.

"No, if anything I am the worthless one." They stared at each other before she knelt up and threw her arms around him. She felt the movement of magic pulse threw her leg, and though it could be a trick, she chose to trust him on this. "Please don't tell your sister." He near begged the words.

"I promise, I won't tell her what it does, only that you gave it to me," Cephera said, after all, her sister didn't need to know everything. "I'm glad I came back." She told him.

"Me too." 

***

The day had drawn to night and both Loki and Cephera were calm and smiling when they re-entered the palace. As they walked past the golden throne room doors Loki stopped. Cephera stopped a second after realizing he was no longer behind her. "What?" She asked looking in the same general direction.

"Who is she?" He wondered out loud. Cephera's gaze fell on the woman Frigga was talking to. A beautiful woman of golden hair pinned neatly half up. A slim figure in a soft blue dress.

"I don't know, why?"

"She's very beautiful." He cracked a devilish grin and Cephera chuckled, but behind the laugh was a sense of dread which she ignored.

"I could find out for you." Cephera offered. Loki only nodded with his eyes still fastened on the beauty. Even after the long beautiful day she'd spent with Loki, Cephera had resigned herself to the fact that any romantic connection to Loki she once might have been able to have, was no longer attainable. He simple didn't seem to view her that way and Cephera was sick of letting herself be disappointed every time she came to realize it. She needed to move on and as a good friend, she needed to be there for him when he found someone new, even if that meant finding out about this new girl.

Cephera tugged Loki away before he was caught staring, a nervous bubble gathering inside her that she hated. A tinge of jealously, she hated to admit that even to herself, but there it was. That hateful feeling that could bring out the worst in people if given time to manifest. She would not become that girl, she refused to allow herself to lose control. However, her wonderful mood had soured and she wanted nothing more than to go to her room and cry herself to sleep. Why was it, that just when everything seemed to be falling into place, something else came along to screw it all up?


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: up to and including this chapter, it's been 16 years and 4 months since Loki and Cephera first met. Still a long ways to go. As you can imagine time jumps will become a significant part to play as the story progresses. I still have over 380 ish years to cover. @-@

Chapter 44

(1 years later)

"Princess," the title made Cephera turn from the view of the city. She was stood on one of the curved terraces that connected another part of the castle. It had rained earlier that day and now that the sun was out she was dry. She'd forgone hanging out with Loki to spend time out in the gardens to enjoy the warmth of the rain.

"Lord Bjorn," she replied with a kind smile. He was wearing a cloak made to protect him from the rain. It was hanging back over one shoulder and she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't removed it. He had to be warm.

"Please, just Bjorn is fine." He told her. When he smiled he tilted his head down, but still stared at her.

"And I am just Cephera." She commented in return. When people addressed her at 'Princess' it reminded her of Kat and Krystoff, two people she didn't want to think about right now. She was glad that being in Asgard separated her from them and that drama.

"I am glad you have survived whatever had happened between yourself and the prince." He told her his smile hinting on the edge of amusement.

"No, it is Loki who is lucky to have survived me." She responded with a tiny laugh. It was mostly true, but really Cephera could never do real harm and Loki knew that. 

"Please forgive me my lady if I do not cower in fear in your presence. You're much too beautiful to be such a harmful creature." Cephera's cheeks heated up at his compliment. A bold compliment from a man she'd met only a few short times. He was smooth with his words and yet he seemed a little surprised by his own nerve. He cleared his throat. "I hear Thor returns this week for his two months and that there is to be a celebration for his continued success in the other realm..., I was hoping you might accompany me to it." Cephera stared at him unsure what to say.

She'd never taken a date to a party, let alone be asked. She always went at her sisters side and just enjoyed herself as she was. She gave Bjorn a good look over this time. Not quite as tall as Loki, he still stood higher than her. He had board shoulders, much like most Asgardian men, and muscled arms. His hair a dark brown to match his equally dark brown eyes. He was handsome.

"I'd ahh," Cephera wasn't sure how to respond. Really, she was taken off-guard and flattered. "Sure." She finally said, why not? Why shouldn't she try it out. He was sweet and deserved a chance.

"Many thanks, I look forward to the weekend," he said stepping forward and sweeping her hand up to his lips and kissing the knuckles. She watched him walk away grinning and glancing back at her from time to time. The notion of having a date was strange and exciting.

"Who's that?" The all to familiar voice of Loki had her turning the other way.

"How long were you watching?" She asked him. 

"Right before he asked you to the celebration." Loki responded, his tone was neutral, but he had that look in his eyes. The irritated one.

"His name is Bjorn." Cephera told him her cheeks turning red all over again.

"He seems like boring fellow, nothing like me." Loki commented snorting and crossing his arms.

'Exactly, nothing like you, which is just the kind of man I need.' She secretly thought to herself. "No one is, nor ever will be like you Loki." Cephera licked out her tongue and willed her stomach to stop its jumping.

"Really, you could do better." Loki continued.

"I believe he deserves a chance." She countered, feeling defensive.

"I'm just giving my opinion." Loki replied, and although he sounded to be bored his face looked dark and almost angry. A hidden thought was running through his head no doubt. Cephera was tempted to use her anklet, but shoved away the thought. Loki was just being difficult, as usual.

"Well I've already said yes, and I'm looking forward to it. Don't you have a taken woman to sulk over?" Cephera near snapped the words.

"I'm working on that." Loki assured her. She frowned. The woman Loki had become infatuated with almost a year ago turned out to be a woman name Sigyn, a lady from a high household just outside Asgard. Sigyn was due to be married to her long time fiancé Theoric. As far as Cephera could tell, Sigyn was extremely happy with him and Loki was wasting his time.

"Have you even spoken to her?" Cephera asked.

"I have, though I'll admit she didn't seem happy to hear of my adoration of her. In fact, she seemed afraid." Loki licked his lips and growled. "I blame the damn rumors of my past misdeeds for that."

"Consequences Loki." Cephera reminded him. "Just like there would be consequences if you interfere with Sigyn's happy life." Loki glared at her.

"She can be happy with me, she just doesn't know it yet. There is another year left before they marry, I will see to it she understands her mistake and comes to me." Cephera shook her head. She thought that Sigyn being engaged would have deterred Loki, but she had been wrong. It was like swinging a forbidden fruit under his nose and telling him he couldn't have it. The temptation was there and a challenge had been set. This spelled disaster, and Cephera wasn't sure how to stop it.

***

For Cephera the week dragged on. She was excited to see Thor and Sif. It would be their first time seeing them since the'd been sent away. Loki was not impressed by the celebration, he felt that if this was meant to be a punishment for Thor, then giving the elder prince a pat on the back for anything would only stroke his ego.

But Odin was simply rewarding his son for a job well done. Only good news had come back from Muspellheim. The punishment was meant to teach Thor and Sif the value of working together to aid the worlds, not to fail in the task. Cephera thought it was wonderful they were doing so well.

The day before the celebration, Cephera had spoken to Frigga about her date. Cephera was nervous and her sisters advice was that romance was a waste of time and that Cephera should just jump right for Bjorn. There was also a comment about making Loki jealous, but Cephera counteracted that with the fact that he would only be jealous if he cared for her in a romantic way. Seraphina quickly kept her comments to herself and so Cephera went to Frigga.

"Just enjoy yourself, don't over think things. If at the end of the night something comes of it then follow threw with whatever you are comfortable with. Do what feels right, be yourself and have fun." That was what she'd said, and Cephera couldn't argue with that advice. 

Now she sat with Frigga doing her hair. Thor had arrived home hours before and they were all washing up and preparing to celebrate. Cephera's palms were tacky. She kept wiping them off in the skirt of her yellow and white gown. The dress made of lace, it was light and airy. Having no straps she had only a delicate shawl to keep her arms warm should she get cold. The dress tying beneath her breasts and flowing to touch the tops of her feet. The shoes she wore had a very small heel to give her a little extra height for dancing. She'd worn them only because her sister insisted.

"There, all ready." Frigga had placed Cephera's hair completely up so it wouldn't interfere with her face while she danced. "You remember what I told you?"

"Yes." Cephera answered.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world. You're all growing up so fast it seems." 

"When I look in the mirror I still see a girl, not a woman," Cephera said staring at her reflection. Even though her looks had changed, she didn't feel the rest of her had inside.

"Trust me, you've changed more than you know." Frigga had the knowing smile flashing across her face, the one no one ever questioned they just took her word for it. 

Taking a deep breath Cephera stood and fixed her dress. Grabbing her shawl, she and the Queen made their way down to the throne room where Thor's achievements would be announced and then the celebration would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry short chapter. My job got me super stressed and this was all I could manage. That and it's my 1 year anniversary with my amazing boyfriend! Next chapter will have some fun times and funny moments. :)


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

It bothered him, he hated that it did, but it did. Loki was still in the middle of trying to regain Cephera's trust and friendship and now this chump name Bjorn had come in to gain her attention, and most likely affection. He could imagined it already, Bjorn courting her and taking up most of her time while Loki was left to stew in his stupidity and lose out on many opportunities to make things right with her.

She was his, no man nor woman were good enough for Cephera, at least not one he didn't approve of. Loki definitely didn't approve of Bjorn. The man oozed kindness, too kind. Cephera needed a strong willed man, someone to protect her. No, Bjorn had to go, it was for her own good. There was better out there for her and Loki would make the effort to find her the right one. No man now or ever would pass by his close watch and if he managed to scatter under his radar he better be worth it.

Stewing in his annoyance, Loki watched Bjorn lead Cephera around the dance floor. He was all smiles and elegance, it made Loki want to gag. And Cephera, she was smiling and giggling, but where was her whimsical dancing? Where was her over abundance of energy. Loki had liked watching her beat down her dance partners till they needed to sit down for breather. Instead, she was catering to this man and his needs. Slowing her pace and 'getting to know him'. 

It was preposterous, surely she could see he wasn't the one for her? Could she be so blind? Loki shifted on the bench, shooing away some woman who'd been sitting next to him for far too long trying to gain his attention. He had no time for her. Cephera needed his help, his expertise. Thinking hard Loki threw caution to the wind and stood, in a smooth move he transformed his body to that of a woman, the very same form he'd taken when Cephera had forced those magical pastries down his throat.

Now that was a memory to make him smile. That was the fiery woman he remembered and liked best. With only a word and a wave, his clothing changed as well, not many people were paying much mind to him and the only two he cared about was Cephera and her date. Weaving his way through the crowd Loki stopped the dancing couple. "May I cut in." He coo'd.

When Cephera turned her eyes upon him he could see the instant shock and before she could protest, Loki swept between her and Bjorn, smiling at the surprised man and then forcing him to step into the fray of dancers. Cephera called out a weak protest, but there was a hint of amusement set in her tone.

"Tell me, do you like rain? Do you like to get wet?" Loki asked Bjorn who was being polite enough to continue the dance.

"Not particularly." He answered cocking up an eyebrow.

"Shame, Cephera does. She loves to get wet, it makes her laugh and smile." Loki replied. "Do you prefer fruit or meat?" Loki kept his tone serious and Bjorn looked altogether confused by the question.

"Meat, of course." He replied and Loki tutted.

"That won't do at all."

"I'm sorry, you're Prince Loki, aren't you?" Bjorn asked with caution.

"Well you're not stupid, and yes, I am." Loki grinned.

"This is awkward." Bjorn commented and glanced down, no doubt at Loki's large set of cleavage.

"Don't be silly," Loki replied. "War or peace?"

"I don't see what any of this has to do with you, all do respect and all." Bjorn stopped his footsteps and Loki glared.

"Cephera is a princess, she deserves the best she can get. I am her friend, like a brother really, and her happiness is my utmost priority, do you understand?" Loki narrowed his eyes.

"I understand that the Princess is old enough and strong enough to make her own choices and that if she needs help she will ask for it." Loki hated that answer and he hated even more that Bjorn was so polite in his answer while dismissing Loki like some common irritation.

"If you hurt her, you'll regret it." Loki warned before the man could walk away.

"I guess the same could be said to you." Bjorn dared reply and Loki stood seething in his further annoyance. He watched Bjorn meet back with Cephera, and Cephera shook her head at Loki before turning her back and walking away with Bjorn. This was not okay, Bjorn would not be in her life for long if he had anything to say about it.

Scowling Loki turned on his heels and bumped into a man build like a brick wall. Loki's breasts bouncing against the mans sternum and even Loki had to look up. Looking back down at him was a smiling, drunken face and before he had a chance to escape, Loki was twisted into an awkward dance by the drunk fool.

(Cephera)

"I'm sorry about him." Cephera apologized joining Bjorn out for some fresh air.

"It's alright, he's protective." Cephera frowned. She didn't really see Loki as protective, he was probably thinking about himself and losing her attentions to Bjorn.

"He's complicated." Cephera replied leaning against the high stone walls.

"So you and him..., have you ever courted?" His hesitation made Cephera grin.

"No, me and Loki are just friends." She told him. 'He's an idiot for that too.' She thought.

"I like you, I've watched you..., well not in a creepy way. At parties I've seen you and around the palace. You're like a free spirit. I'd like to get to know you more, if you'd let me." Cephera's heart had already begun to pound and she found herself stuck for a reply.

'Why am I hesitating?' She chided herself.

'Why are you hesitating?' Seraphina's voice growled in her head. Cephera looked around and spotted her sister just near the doorway, eavesdropping. 'Idiot, say yes. He's interested, handsome, polite.' Her sister was waving at Cephera to say something.

"Ahhhh..." Cephera stammered like a fool, her mind racing. 'But Loki?' She told Seraphina.

'Screw him, he lost his chance, not that he ever knew he had a chance. But Cephera you need to move on.' Cephera groaned out loud.

"I'm sorry, I just figured... I mean we were having a good time...," Bjorn began.

"No, no, no... I mean yes, we are having a good time, but I'm not groaning at you, I'm just surprised and ahhhh..." She froze again.

"Hi," Seraphina had relocated and was now shaking Bjorn's hand. "I'm Seraphina the prettier and more open sister. She's shy, but she'd love to spend more time with you, I can tell by the stunned look on her face," Seraphina said. Bjorn awkwardly nodded his head and gave a half smile.

"It's nice to meet you Princess's Seraphina, I've heard... things about you." Bjorn shifted and ended their handshake.

"Good things I hope." Seraphina winked. 

"Nothing bad." Bjorn answered. Cephera had an odd feeling Bjorn had heard of Seraphina's sexual appetite. Seraphina left no secrets behind regarding her intimacies, she was far too open about them as far as Cephera was concerned. Bjorn was being polite and that made Cephera wake up.

"I would, I would love to get to know you better." She finally answered and he looked relieved.

2 months later,

(Sif)

Two months home was not a long time. The first night had been a wonderful feast and party, but when Sif got the chance she was out in the battlefield. It was true her and Thor had achieved much in only a year, but there was still much to be done. What should have been time for her and Thor to grow together, she felt less close to him than before, perhaps it was the amount of work that caused them to work on their task only and not on their own lives.

Still, something had changed. Whether the change lay with herself, Thor or just life in general she couldn't tell. All she knew is that battle made her feel free. She trained and joined Thor to bed. They would make love and sleep and do it all over again. Perhaps, it was the monotony of it all. 

She didn't voice her concerned, they still had years of punishment to work out. She would wait until they returned home for good before allowing herself the freedom to ponder her feelings. Until then, Sif lay in Thor's arms. His heavy snoring the only sign he'd been drinking heavily. She hadn't realized he rarely snored, until they went to Muspelheim and Thor had no liquor to drink. To think back now, he must have drank at every meal while in Asgard. At least he wasn't like every other drunken fool.

Sif fell into a deep slumber and dreamt. In her dreams Thor was at her side and together they were fighting many battles. Two things she loved most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General shout out today. Thanks everyone for the well wishes! Your kind words and reviews are the only spark I have right now brining me inspiration. Hopefully, I will get out of my stressful job, and find something that can make me smile again. All love goes out to you!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Bjorn's taking me to a festival tomorrow," Cephera said grinning.

"Mhm." Loki replied, choosing not to look at her. If he had to hear about Bjorn one more time he might puke. 9 months that man had stood his ground against anything Loki had to throw at him. No matter how much he tried, Bjorn kept close to Cephera and wouldn't let her go. Officially courting now, after their first month of hanging out. Loki hated it.

And to make mattered worse, he'd failed in his own love life. Sigyn was due to marry in less than a weeks and she'd successfully avoided Loki or any attempt Loki made to lure her heart to him. He was depressed. "Loki?" Cephera's soft and uneasy tone got him to look at her. "I have a question and I need your opinion as a man." 

"Go on," Loki said, knowing full well it would be something to do with Bjorn, but his curiosity stopped him from dismissing her.

"Lately, well as you know we haven't..." She sighed.

"Haven't been intimate." Loki finished for her.

"Well yes, but he wants to. I know he does and he tries sometimes and when I stop him he seems fine and understanding, but I feel bad. It's been 9 months but I just don't feel ready." She turned her eyes away, her cheeks darkening red.

"There was no question in there." Loki pointed out. He knew what she was most likely trying to ask, but he wanted to hear her say it. 

"Should I? I mean how long would any man stick around if the woman keeps putting things like that on hold. I mean, I'm not about to marry him, I'm far too young to even think about that. His been so understanding over it all and I just feel he deserves to share that part of me."

"It's not fair to say anyone should just do something to please another person, but on the other hand if you do continue to push him away in that manner, he may start to feel as though you don't care which in turn could cause a rift between you. Cephera, it's really up to you. You view sex differently then the rest of us, it's important that you feel it's the right thing. If your hesitating so often then perhaps you should listen to how you feel. Maybe you and Bjorn are not meant to be." Loki's mouth spoke but his mind began thinking and plotting.

Cephera shared everything with Loki. It was one of the many things Bjorn hated. He hated how close his woman was to the prince. Cephera had directly told Bjorn that she hid nothing from Loki. Bjorn had come across Loki leaving Cephera's room and Loki could see the jealously. Now granted, they'd only been playing a card game, but Loki let the idiot believe what he wanted to.

Now Loki felt an opportunity open. A way to cross Bjorn out completely. It would mean facing Cephera's wraith for a while, but Loki didn't fear that as much as he probably should. The only thing he could thank Bjorn for was for taking Cephera's angry emotions away and allowing Loki to rekindle their friendship. It wasn't as sturdy as it had been, but with her attention elsewhere, it had pushed away her constant need to remind him of his errors.

"You're just saying that because you don't like him." Cephera pouted. 

"It doesn't make it any less true." Loki pointed out. Cephera leaned on her arm and contemplated his words.

***

The opportunity was thick and ready. Bjorn was alone. It was now or never. Loki had been worried he'd never find a perfect time to set in motion his emotional plot of ripping Bjorn away from Cephera. He wanted to it before she decided to just give in to the man. It was clear to Loki that Cephera wasn't as into the relationship as she wanted to be for someone looking for love. She didn't love Bjorn, she was settling for him. She was smitten, that was all. Loki saw this as doing her a favor, stopping her from making a mistake.

Putting on his best angry face, Loki stalked out into the alcove, where Bjorn had stopped to watch the people below in the training grounds. "How dare you!" Loki spat. Bjorn turned and gave Loki a mildly irritated look.

"Prince Loki," he greeted with respect, though he obviously hated to.

"I once told you that should you hurt her, you would pay." Loki growled.

"I have not ...,"

"Perhaps not physically, but she cried to me just the other day. You push yourself on her, attempting to force her into your bed when she clearly doesn't want it." Bjorn stepped back, clearly appalled at the accusation. 

"I've never, I've always ...,"

"Do not lie to me." Loki hissed. "She doesn't hide from me. I have always known her in ways you never will." A dark look fell over Bjorn's face. It was amazing how a few well-placed words could plant a seed of negativity deep within someone's mind. 

"What ways?" He demanded taking the bait just as Loki new he would. 

"I've known her far longer than you. When she needs comfort and understanding she comes to me." Loki left his statement open to be interpreted in any manner Bjorn wished. Loki know which way the mans mind would wander. It was almost too good a setup. A setup Loki hadn't even tried until now, but it worked so perfectly. Those few nights being caught leaving Cephera's room would only add to Loki's manipulation. 

"I wondered. For a long time I wondered what I might be doing wrong to keep her at such arms length. I should have known it was you." Bjorn replied narrowing his eyes. "You can keep your wraith to yourself, the woman plays us both. I'll not be used any longer." Bjorn glared at Loki and Loki allowed him to push past him and walk away.

When he was gone Loki smirked to himself. That couldn't have gone better, in fact, it probably couldn't have gone any other way.

(Cephera)

She waited and waited. Bjorn should have met up with her by now. Worry crossed her mind and her face. The sound of crunching grass made her turn and she smiled for a second upon seeing Bjorn, but then her smile faded at the seething look across his features. "Bjorn?" She questioned.

"I had hoped I was wrong. I thought you were different, but you turned out to be the woman I had feared. You belong together, you and that trickster. The lies you both tell, the manipulation you weave."

"Bjorn, what are you talking about?" Cephera made to step forward, but Bjorn put up a hand in the warning for her to stop. 

"You and Loki, your hidden intimacies. It makes sense now why you would not show me the same affection. I was a fool, you tricked me into seeing a sweet, soft woman."

Cephera couldn't understand why Bjorn suddenly turned to think all of this. She'd assured him on more than one occasion that herself and Loki were never lovers in any manner, and that she had never known a mans touch. Bjorn had touched her in ways no man had. Nothing major but still more. "Tell me no lies, are you Loki?" Cephera demanded. A part of her hoped this was a sick sad trick.

"Even now you think of him." Bjorn growled. "Look at me woman, I am not your trickster." Cephera felt no magic from her ankle and her heart sank. This was Bjorn, but something told her that this sudden outbursts was Loki's doing. 

"I'm sorry, I thought maybe..., look whatever Loki has said to you, do not listen. Neither of you have liked eachother from the beginning and he's using that mistrust to trick you." Cephera pleaded.

"Did you not tell him about my trying to bed you?" Cephera held her breath, but she nodded. "You dared tell him I tried to force you."

"What no! I just wanted advice ...,"

"From him? The man you knew to hate me?" She bit her lip. What could she say? "If he was lying answer me this, do you love me?" Cephera froze.

"It's so early in our relationship, that's not a fair question." Cephera replied trying to keep her voice steady.

"Do you love him?" He demanded.

"He's my friend, of course I care about him." Cephera was unable to deny feeling for Loki what she should feel for Bjorn. As much as she tried to not feel it, she always did. It was clear Bjorn could read between her vague answer.

"This will be the last we ever see of eachother." He told her. "I'm sorry it couldn't have gone differently." Cephera should have said something more, but even as Bjorn left, she stayed quiet and watched him go.

***

It had crossed her mind several times to barge into Loki's room and knock him right in the face, or the family jewels, but that would accomplish nothing. It was clear Loki did what he liked without regard for others feelings. He'd always been that way and she knew it. Scolding Loki would do nothing so long as he knew he'd won.

So instead, Cephera took a few hours to calm herself, took a few deep breaths and schooled her face. If Loki could spin lies, then so could she. She entered their training room with only a frown. "Right on time." Loki grinned with a hidden mask behind his expression that only she'd learned to pinpoint.

"I thought about what you said and you were right. Bjorn was not the man I desired to stay with. I spoke with him earlier today and though he seemed angry with my decision to break off our courtship, he agreed." It took everything she had to not scowl, or yell at Loki that it was his fault and that he had created a bad image of Cephera in Bjorn's mind. She watched Loki's hidden face shift. He seemed glad and disappointed at the same time.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yes, it was sad but he was not the one and I'm sure the right man will come along someday. I just need to be patient." She smiled with a reassuring nod for herself.

"I'm glad you finally made up your mind. It's for the best," Loki said. 

"I guess all that's left now is to train." Cephera suggested.

"Finally, something fun." Loki replied grinning. Cephera was unable to make any other statement. It was taking everything she had to not let-on that she knew what Loki had done. Throughout their day of training Cephera had to keep her emotions under control. One day, somehow, Cephera what find a way to teach Loki that he couldn't simply play with peoples hearts and lives the way he does. That he was not the be all in all of everything around him. 

She wanted him to know that there were consequences for sticking his nose in where it didn't belong. Perhaps, it was all her fault for sharing everything with him to begin with. Bjorn was right, Loki hated him and she had not taken that into account when she had asked for his advice.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Cephera had a hard time keeping her poker face. She was still pissed at Loki. He had no right to make that decision for her. He had no right to go behind her back and create such a negative image of her to a man she'd been courting. If it wasn't meant to be then Cephera would have figured it out for herself. She wasn't blinded like Loki had been with Amora.

"He's an idiot. Clearly he was jealous of Bjorn. I mean Bjorn was better looking and better built. Not to mention all romantic and things that you like that I find annoying, but still I think Loki was jealous." Seraphina commented. She was hanging upside down over the edge of the bed throwing a ball into the air. She was bored.

"You say that like I should be happy about it." Cephera noted and glared.

"Look you still have a thing for Loki, don't try and tell me different." Seraphina smirked. "Jealously can be taken as a sign of hidden feelings. Maybe even hidden to the prince." 

"You know what you're like, you're like that good and bad angel on my shoulder contradicting eachother, only in this case it's just you being two faced. One minute you hate Loki and would love to knock his brains out and the next you're his advocate for getting me with him." Cephera was frustrated. Her sister wasn't helping.

"Meh, I can hate him, but I can also face facts, you've already made up your heart and mind. Loki is who you want. Don't even try to lie to me and say Bjorn was the man for you, he was a supplement, a test drive to see how strong your feelings were for someone else."

"NO!" Cephera was indignant her sister would even think that.

Seraphina rolled off the bed and jumped to her feet. "Maybe not on purpose, but that's what he was." Her sister growled. Cephera felt her eyes burning with tears of shame. Maybe she had done that, but she didn't mean to. She wasn't like that. "Look I think that if you end up with Loki you'd be happy. He's a jerk and an idiot but he's oddly loyal to those he loves. I think if he had you, he'd keep you forever." Seraphina looked about to gag near the end.

"What do I do?" Cephera asked chewing her lip.

"Just keep being you." Seraphina replied with a smile. 

***

Training ended and Cephera was so caught up in overthinking her earlier conversation with her sister, she nearly knocked into Loki as he stalled halfway down the hall. "Huh?" Loki stared off into the distance and a look crossed his face. A look Cephera knew all too well. 

"I know that look, what are you planning?" Cephera asked, following Loki as he attempted to walk away from her. She was confused at his sudden change of direction.

"I must have her," he said shrugging off Cephera's hand. 

"Her who?" Cephera looked back, searching for whatever Loki had been looking at and her eyes fell on Sigyn. "Sigyn!" She said. "Loki are you crazy she's to be married tomorrow." She reminded him. She'd thought his obsession with her had ended. She knew Loki had found a fascination for the girl, but she didn't realize how bad it had become. A silent yearning.

"Which is why I need to act now." He replied still walking away in a hurry. "I only need delay the wedding." His focused eyes set straight ahead of him and his furrowed brow told her he was brainstorming. 

"Loki, she loves Theoric." She tried reasoning with him. After what her sister had said, she couldn't let Loki go.

"It matters not. I'll teach her to love me." He insisted. Cephera grabbed Loki, forcing him to a halt and for him to face her. 

"You don't teach someone to love you, you earn it. If it were my wedding and my life you ruined for your own selfish reasons, I would hate you and would be unable to ever love you." Cephera warned him harshly, Loki was lucky she hadn't loved Bjorn.

"Do not preach to me about such things. I need a woman such a Sigyn as my paramour. You know my history with women has been, unsuccessful." He snarled. Clearly he was emotionally detaching again.

"Oh, like I have had an easy time finding love." She retorted keeping up her facade that she'd left Bjorn. She had to keep herself in place.

"You have a better chance than me," Loki said. 

"Perhaps if you didn't try to take things not belonging to you and acted like a man instead of a boy, love would find you instead of you trying to make something out of nothing." Cephera yelled back. 

"Sigyn will be mine." Loki insisted, seething in frustration and anger. Loki was stubborn, she knew this, and if he truly wanted Sigyn he would not stop until he ruined her wedding day and made her his. Loki growled and pushed past her and Cephera watched him go. He was bound for his room she could tell by the direction. 

Instead of following him, Cephera headed the other way and went right to his tower. She searched his shelves for anything that could help her stop Loki from screwing up his and someone else's life. She found what she was looking for and when she did, a plan of her own formed in her mind. Plotting had never been her thing, but for some reason this was thrilling. She felt almost ashamed how enthralled she was with making her plan succeed.

She'd need to act, needed to lie. Cephera was getting good at playing dumb and lying. Cephera was not who she used to be and she knew it, her sister knew it and even her father knew it. Cephera opened the potion bottle she'd selected, grabbed an apple from Loki's desk and bathed it in the liquid until it soaked into the skin and its magical properties were absorbed. She tossed away the evidence and left for Loki's room. 

(Loki)

Loki paced, his mind reeling with anger and hatred, but yet he couldn't truly hate Cephera. She had been the only one to understand and stand up for him. She only meant well, but still he was angry to be fighting with her. His plans for Sigyn not yet lost in his mind, but he was having trouble trying to figure out the details. A knock on his door stopped his pacing. He knew the knock all too well. 

Loki knew better than to ignore her and so he opened the door to glare at Cephera. Cephera was looking sad and Loki felt a little guilty. He always did when she frowned. "I'm sorry. Can we talk like normal people," she said turning those violet eyes up to look at him. 

Loki sighed and opened the door wide enough to allow her entrance. She entered and went through his sitting room to his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed tossing her apple between her palms as she did often. "I'm listening." He told her curtly. 

"Look, Loki, I understand you want to be loved, but I just think you're going about it all wrong. Love is something you earn like trust. No relationship can survive without trust and if you do this to her you'll never get either," she said calmly. Loki was chewing the inside of his cheek were she couldn't see his tension. 

"Sigyn is what I desire. She is kind, gentle, smart, devoted," he said sitting next to Cephera. He thought his words odd then, Cephera was also all those things.

"Devoted to another." Cephera reminded him. Loki glared and grabbed the apple as it passed to her hand nearest him. 

"Don't play with your food." He chided and bit in as she glared. She loved her apples and played with them often, but he always taught her this lesson and tonight was no different. "She may think she loves him, thinks he is the one for her but given twenty four hours with me, I will change her mind." Loki was fully aware of how conceited he sounded. Cephera rolled her eyes. 

"Well with that kind of attitude then shouldn't you feel as though you could have any woman you wanted." She pointed out grabbing for her apple. He bit in again to mock her some more and she pouted. 

"I suppose, but I don't want any other woman...," Loki paused. He felt dizzy. "Cephera...," he choked. "What... did..." He didn't finished his sentence before darkness befell him and he remembered no more. 

***

A haze covered Loki's gaze as he woke. Slow and a headache pounding in his head. He was lying back across his bed and he was alone. He rolled and rubbed his forehead. He felt confused and disoriented. It took a moment for him to remember what had happened. "Errrr!! Cephera!" He yelled and stumbled to his feet.

Loki tripped his way to his bedroom door and opened it. He stopped, shocked to actually see Cephera sitting against the hallway wall waiting for him. Her knees up to her chin and her arms hugging her legs. "You're awake," she said staring up at him.

"Sigyn?" He demanded.

"Married and long gone." She told him. Loki glared the best he could at his friend. Cephera stood and something in her demeanour stopped his scowl. "I stopped you for all the concerns I spoke of, but oddly, I feel liberated. You destroyed my chances with a great guy and now I have returned the favor." With that she turned on her heels and walked away. 

Loki stared as she left, unable to find words to respond. She'd known, all along she'd known Loki had broken up her and Bjorn. She'd pretended it had been her choice when it clearly hadn't. He'd done this. He'd created this vengeful woman. Not maliciously vengeful like some, but still, in her own little way, she took pleasure in her plot to stop him from getting Sigyn. An odd feeling stirred inside Loki, regret? No, not regret, something else, something deeper. It took him a moment before it hit him, impressed. He was impressed with the newest part of her. Her backbone, her defiance.

Cephera was now a mishmash of malicious innocence. She didn't do things without a good reason and yet, when she did them they held a certain amount of malice behind them. Loki cocked up an eyebrow, oh how life would change from here. All thoughts of Sigyn evaporated from his mind and now Loki began to analyze his developed relationship to the younger twin and the changes that had come from them knowing one another.

She was his voice of reason and he was her catalyst for spite. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but he felt that it was important to understand it. 

(Cephera)

The whole time she walked away with a stroll of confidence, until she was out of sight. Cephera drew in a large shaky breath and her body trembled. She'd done it, she stopped Loki from ruining his life and someone's else's, but to what end? Her and Loki were chasing each other in circles playing tag. 

Cephera was terrified if this was how it was always going to be. She felt guilty for doing that to Loki and conflicted for her feeling of pride behind her own conviction. She missed her happy and carefree days. She missed being the girl she'd been. The one without worries, lies and deceit. She wanted to go back to her, but how? After everything how could she do that?

Footsteps were coming closer and she knew they were Loki's by the slight misstep. The potion was still wearing off. At last Loki rounded the corner and Cephera stared away from him, unable to meet his gaze. He took a leaning place against the wall beside her.

There was silence for a while and then he spoke. "What now?" He asked. 

"Maybe we need to start over." Cephera replied. He knew they were broken. The two of them. "Let bygones be bygones and promise to let the other learn from their mistakes." 

"That sounds horrible." He replied and she laughed. It really did sound like a horrible solution. "How about we just accept the fact that we are two forces that should never appose one another. You're scary when you're being like me." Cephera half laughed and looked down, embarrassed.

"You made me this way." She accused.

"No, you always had it in you, you're just too good a person to let it loose... until I came along and pissed you off."

"So you're the fire to my fuse?"

"Apparently." He chuckled.

"I hate fighting, I hate arguing and I hate making decisions that are right but manipulative. I hope I never have to again." She admitted.

"I cannot promise I'll make it easy for you to stop any of that," he said a hint of regret in his tone.

"I know. Next time I'll just beat you senseless with my bare-hands." 

"I believe that." Loki grinned as she finally looked at him.

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. You were right to stop me. I was being a fool." Reaching out, Loki moved her hair from her face and smiled a genuine smile. Cephera returned it and a sweet calm fell over her. If only every moment could feel this way, calm.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

He'd been watching her for the past year now. Watching and nothing more. He'd never took much time to really take her in, at least not in the way he was now. Loki had never considered Cephera for anything more than his friend and student. He'd stayed true to his on vow to not get intimately involved with either princess, but things had changed. He had changed and the two of them were more apart of one another now than they ever were. 

There was no doubt that Cephera had become a very different woman from the girl she'd first shown up as. Loki had an easy time seeing her like a little sister to a degree, but not anymore. Now, he viewed her with great interest, but there was always a catch.

Friendship, that was the catch. Everything between them had come to a calm understanding. He'd worked so hard to revive their friendship and to keep her that way that now he was afraid. He'd seen and heard of many courtships that began in friendship and that, when things turned sour, it ruined everything. Loki hated to lose her friendship and if he made a move to kindle a courtship and she turned out to not want one, then they could face awkwardness the likes of which neither of them had ever known.

So he silently watched her and tested her. He would see how easily swayed or open she was to the lightest of touches. He made sure that 90% of her time was spent with him. He spent less time training her and more time just hanging out around the palace. 

He noticed more things about her mannerisms he'd never noticed before. The way she swayed on her feet, humming to herself when she was standing around bored. The cute rumple in her nose when she'd attempt to hold back a sneeze, and when she failed, the flutter of her eyelids before giving a giggled apology. These things and more he'd never noticed, he'd never watched her that closely. 

Today, Loki had something special planned. Every moment he got her to blindly trust him, thrilled him. He set out with her at his side, taking her to the underwater cavern he'd given her the anklet in. He knew she loved that place. There was no need to guide her the second time, but Loki still clasped her hand before going under the water.

They emerged to the brilliant glow of the blue blossom and she sighed as she climbed out. Loki joined her and carefully pulled her to walk further toward the warm lagoon waters near the center. Right above them was the caverns moonlit canopy. "I've something for us both to try." He told her. "A spell I've been unable to conquer alone, perhaps with our combined energy, we will succeed." He grinned as she stared with interest.

"What is it?" She asked. Loki shook his head and without saying a word he stripped. He stripped right down to his bare ass. Midway, Cephera had turned her back to him.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Calm down. The waters are far too warm to be wearing clothes." He jumped into the warmth of the lagoon. "Join me, it's too dangerous to try this anywhere but within water," he said.

She turned and looked everywhere but down at him. "I don't do nude." She replied.

"Come now, there is nothing to be ashamed of, besides you can't expect me to stay naked alone." He teased.

"You chose to undress, I didn't force you." She replied fidgeting. 

"Don't you trust me at all?" He changed his tone to one of mock hurt. He watched her bit her bottom lip, a sign she was caving. Soon she'd shift on her feet, throw him an agitated glance, growl and hopefully do as he wanted, which was undress. It was the same thing she always did when cornered into changing her mind.

As if on cue, she shifted on her feet, this time she muttered something before throwing him 'the look'. Finally, she turned her back to him. "You better not look," she growled.

"On my honor, I will turn my back until you are in." He promised and did as he said he would. He listened to the soft sound of the fabric of her layered dress rustle as she undid its bindings. Afterwards, the whoosh as it fell to the ground. The sound of her bare feet hitting the cavern floor and then some final sounds as her undergarments followed.

The water rippled as she lowered herself in. "Wow!" She near coughed the words. "It's so warm." 

"I told you." Loki chuckled. "Did you think I would lie just to embarrass you and make you undress?"

"Don't patronize me. I'm naked and I'm in, don't pull that guilt trip." She warned.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled again and turned to face her. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so, you haven't told me what we are doing yet." She replied, her chin was skimming the surface of the water as she attempted to keep her body hidden below the surface. Loki couldn't see anything anyhow, the cavern wasn't that well lit, even with all the blossoms. He was so close to her. Mere feet away from being able to simple pull her silken body up against his, but he stayed his hand. He was here to build trust and to once again examine her reactions to him. He would not attempt a move toward her unless he had a sign that she too was interested.

"Put your hands up like this and press your palms flat to mine." He ordered, holding his palms vertical. She pressed her palms to his, forcing her to tread water a little closer to the surface. It was amusing how cautious she was being, but if everything went as well as Loki hoped, she'd have no reason to hide from him.

What a fool he'd been all these years to not have noticed her. How much time he'd wasted on woman unworthy of him. Cephera was worthy, he was sure of it. "Loki," she said shaking him from his momentary thoughts.

"Alright, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate, pretend we are rising into the air toward the opening above, repeat after me," Loki spoke to her words of the spell and thankfully, Cephera didn't ask questions, but instead spoke the words. They echo'd them together and for a moment nothing happened.

Loki furrowed his brow and concentrated harder. He wanted this to work. A slight breeze caught them and Loki kept his eyes closed. Slowly, the water around them began to fall away, or rather they shed it as they rose into the air. Not quiet flying, but instead levitating, Loki and Cephera rose higher and higher.

He heard her gasp in surprise and when he looked at her, her eyes were wide and her face bright red. Her hands trembled and Loki caught her before she lost full concentration and fell. Loki was left floating amidst cascades of hanging vine flowers, his arm wrapped around her waist and the heat of her skin pressed to his. He had great control in this moment. He'd turned his body just enough to avoid poking her with his erection, there was no need for her to become frightened. Sex was not Loki's goal this day.

"Loki...," she protested unable to look at him.

"Look around." Loki told her ignoring her discomfort. It took her a moment before she managed to take a glance at her surroundings. Her mood shifted and her eyes lit up with wonder. She reached out on instinct and pulled a long vine toward her. Dark red blossoms hidden among the blue caught her eye.

Loki shifted his thoughts and pushed them up further, as they tipped the very top of the cavern a cluster of butterflies were disturbed by Cephera's fingertips and began to scatter around them in a frenzy. Startled Loki lost his concentration and both himself and Cephera fell back down to land with a messy splash into the water below.

Loki resurfaced choking on a mouthful and Cephera resurfaced chocking on her laughter. Her face glowed as she watched the show still flying around above them. "Loki, you're brilliant!" She cried splashing around.

The instant they fell Loki had been irritated that his plan had been interrupted, but now he smiled. Cephera was alight with joy, how could he call that failure?

"Not so brilliant, I just know what makes you smile." He replied. She stopped in her movements and stared at him.

"Is this all this was? Something to make me smile?" She sounded confused.

"You have many different smiles, the one you had only moments ago, is the one I like best." The comment seemed to change her mood. She reverted back to her awkward state but this time her gaze didn't turn from his. Loki fixed his eyes on hers and watched her blush get darker by the second.

"Thor comes back in two weeks," she said, plainly blindsiding the moment. She felt it, she had to. She had to have felt even an inkling of attraction to him, otherwise she wouldn't have brought up such an obvious topic to turn Loki's mind off intimacies. She was avoiding the natural building of sexual tension between them. Loki had never been so happy to hear anyone drop Thor's name so randomly.

"He is." Loki agreed. "Shall we get back to the palace. I'd like to notate my success."

"Our success." She reminded him.

"Mine really, I kept us up there." He pointed out. He would not push it. He got his answer for today, tomorrow was another day.

(Cephera)

She couldn't sleep, that look..., she could have imagined it all. Imagined that moment in the cavern when he looked at her with hope and longing. She'd wanted it so long, for him to look at her that way, that she instantly assumed she was reading into it all and then she dropped Thor's name knowing it would spoil whatever moment she was muddling together.

Over and over she thought about it in her head and pictured that look. In the end neither of them had said a word, which strengthen her resolve that she was overreacting on her hopeful soul. She ordered him to turn around and she'd dressed.

She hadn't forgotten how it felt to have his skin against hers. That moment he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her against him her mind reeled, stunningly her momentarily. No man had seen her naked. Bjorn had touched her only through her clothing and facing facts, she didn't have a whole lot to fondle through yards of fabric. Loki had been her first kiss, and now the first skin on skin contact she'd ever had, aside from her sister of course.

Her sister didn't know about Cephera's crazy day. She'd decided not to tell her when nothing of interest to Seraphina had happened. Interesting would have been Loki throwing Cephera to the blossom covered cavern floor and fucking her senseless. Seraphina didn't like simple things like flowers and butterflies.

Tossing and turning, she threw her blanket to the floor and sprawled out atop her bed to let the cool night air wash over her naked form. "Damn you, Loki." She whispered into the darkness. She'd never sleep this night. She was glad and annoyed everything went back to 'normal' between them in the end. 

Jumping out of bed, she grabbed a thin robe and covered herself before going to sit out on her balcony. For a while, she allowed herself the moment to imagine what life would be like if Loki loved her. What being with him would be like, cuddled next to him while she settled down to sleep. All thoughts just urging on her hope and dashing them at the same time. Being around Loki in moments like the cavern, made it all that much harder to keep her true feelings in place.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

She hated herself for several reasons, the biggest was her inability to read people, or in this case, Loki. The second reason was for her insecurities. She second guessed every look he threw at her, every touch he landed. For the last 2 weeks since the cavern incident, Cephera was sure Loki was deliberately finding reasons to touch her, to have her alone and yet, that tiny voice in her mind kept saying she was imagining it.

Why was it so hard for her to believe that he was looking at her differently..., she knew why. She was afraid to get hurt, turned down. She didn't want to risk losing his friendship by causing a fight. The things he'd said to her over Amora still stayed with her even now, even after she'd forgiven him. Insecurities inside her she might never heal from.

But it was becoming harder and harder to deny that he'd changed, that something had changed between them. Just two days prior they'd been up late playing games when Loki invited her to stay. He claimed she looked far too tired to travel all the way to her room. 'Don't you trust me?' He'd asked her. Little did he know --or maybe he did -- it wasn't about trust. She'd stayed, her body as close to the edge of the bed as possible, keeping enough space between them to not give the wrong idea. She hardly slept at all, her heart pounding and her mind jumping around to all the things she'd like for him to do to her, and yet, she hadn't had the courage to make any hint as to wanting those things for real. In fact, she'd lain awake all night chiding herself for being a coward.

Even now, sitting in his tower, she caught glimpses of this new Loki. What seemed like a simple touch to her shoulder was actually unnecessary, she'd already been listening to him. Just another one of those moves he made to make physical contact with her and using some excuse to do it. It was difficult to ignore it and play it off. More and more she had her growing suspicion and still she was a coward.

"It's been a while since we tried making multiples of you," Loki said making her laugh as she remembered the last time they had. It had been a horrible mess. Of course that had been before she could control her magic efficiently. 

"I nearly destroyed this place last time." She reminded him. 

"True. But we can fix it." He winked at her. 

When he'd first shown her, she had only been able to make one extra of herself now she could make three. They'd play a game of cat and mouse. He'd try to figure out which one held her consciousness while picking off the ones that didn't. He was very good at figuring it out. They hadn't done this spell since long before he'd courted Amora.

She created her three copies and the four of her darted around the room as small blasts of magic, meant to disrupt her copy, flew after her. The blasts were nothing more than a tingle should they hit. She laughed when he'd miss. She had gotten faster and the rules were that he couldn't multiply himself for this game.

When he was down to two he forced one of her in a corner, but didn't shoot, instead, Loki back flipped and grabbed the real Cephera by the waist causing her to be so shocked her other self vanished. She was back on to him and he was holding her flush to his own body. She was reminded a moment of the cavern, when she'd felt his skin against hers and she blushed.

"You win," she said giving an awkward laugh, unsure what else to do. He chuckled as he turned her to face him. 

"You're getting better. One day you'll be as good as me." He told her. His eyes looked darker than usual.

"You're one of a kind in magic, Loki. I doubt anyone will be quite like you." She replied smiling up at him. She was captured in his intense gaze and oddly, in the span of mere seconds, the atmosphere between them changed. His remaining arm still around her waist, gripped her slightly tighter making her step forward and her body to connect with his again. She couldn't look away. She was reminded of the moment in his room when he kissed her that one and only time. It had been so long ago now, she hardly thought back on it at all.

Loki leaned down, sealing his lips to hers. It wasn't that she was surprised. She knew it was coming even if a part of her told her she was a fool to think it. She was more surprised over the warmth that spread throughout her body. Her need that welled up within her that she was not so familiar with. She knew what the feeling was, heard it whispered about often enough, lust. She wanted him to touch her and hold her. To caresses her and make love to her. 

She opened her lips to him and he took the offer. Their mouths parting a second to breathe before he tilted his head and kissed her some more. Finally, he pulled back and looked at her once again. A mixture of shock, awe and excitement painted on his face. 

The mood changed again and when his lips found hers this time they were frenzied, hungry and unyielding. Cephera met those kisses just as eagerly. Almost as though both of them had been waiting for this moment and now that it was here they would waste no time. His hands moved up her back, to the tie at the base of her neck, the one that held her dress up. She didn't stop him. She felt the tie release and the fabric fall free. He moved his chest away from hers to allow it to completely fall to her hips barring her breasts to him completely. 

Loki didn't pull back from his kisses though. Instead, his hands did the exploring. Coming up the front of her to cup her breasts and tease her nipples. She sighed, deeply enjoying the sensation. Unable to control her own needs, she slipped her hands under his tunic to touch the flesh of his hips before finding the strings to his pants and tugged at them. The hitch in his breath told her Loki was surprised by her bold move, but he didn't express any words for her to ceased her actions and so, his pants fell to the floor. 

Loki gripped her buttocks and lifted her up. He moved her backwards, placing her on his desk and never breaking their kisses until he stood straight. Loki's hands roamed up her skirt and found the edges of her underwear. He pulled them free with her help. She leaned back on her hands and lifted her ass just enough to slip them free. Cephera sat back up, wrapped her legs around his naked hips and pulled him intimately close to her. Her ass on the edge of the desk made it so his arousal came to press against her womanhood. Cephera wasn't sure why, but she felt the strange need to have him within her no matter what the cost, the pain or the consequences. 

She reached down and touched his length without actually looking at it. Loki sighed and moaned when she gripped him. His girth fitting against her palm with only a small gap keeping her longest fingers from touching as they circled around him. She guided him down her sex and pressed him to her slightly moisten core. Loki hooked an arm around her waist and without a word, he thrust forward burying himself inside her with a hint of resistance. She cried out from the small sharp pain, she wasn't ready, not near wet enough to take him so quickly, but she didn't care about the discomfort. 

He was panting already. He pressed his forehead down against hers. He eased his cock back out half way and back and again until her juices made the connection easier. After waiting so long for this, she was not in a patient mood. She felt that if she let the moment slip, then she would lose it completely.

She revelled in the feel of him so deeply set within her and moving along her inner walls. She moaned, her hand on the back of his neck playing with his short black tresses and her other hand bracing her body to keep her seated position. Loki moaned and grunted into his thrusts. Moving down to kiss her neck and shoulder while her breasts bounced with each impact of his hips. 

"Loki," she said in a moan and she was rewarded with a faster speed. He pounded swiftly into her making sure to give all his length each time. She was panting and her legs gripping him without hindering him. Loki buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

"Cephera," he groaned, his hips shuddering and his thrusts losing their rhythm. He panted his release, his arm around her gripping her tightly. She could feel the sweat on his forehead. Finally, he stilled completely, his cock still deep inside her and his breathing ragged. It was a moment before her euphoria ended and her breathing had returned to normal. Loki withdrew himself from her but he didn't move away. Instead, he cupped her face is his hands and kissed her again. 

"I want you at my side," he said, his lips brushing hers. "I know now there is no other woman out there so perfect for me as you are. No one to accept me as I am the way you do." Cephera's heart swelled with excitement, it hadn't been enough to just have him physically, but to hear him say he wanted her sealed the deal.

"And I would have no other man save for you." She replied kissing him again.

"The next time we will take it slowly. I wish to know all of you." He told her grazing his hand over her breast. 

"If you are going to court me, you may have as much time as you like." She told him smiling across his lips before pressing another kiss to them. 

***

Her hair tickled her shoulder and his breath tickled her back. Hours, they'd spent hours examining each other after he'd taken her the first time. Now, in the comfort of his room, she knelt on her hands and knees. Loki was kissing down her spine as he knelt behind her, bent over while his fingers sunk inside her womanhood, stroking her insides in the most pleasant of ways. 

She moaned throwing a sultry look over her shoulder which rewarded her with a nip to her skin. She moaned loudly, no one could hear her anyway. "Loki, please." She begged. How many times had be made her cum? She couldn't remember, it was almost like he was trying to break a record..., or making up for lost time, either way she wouldn't complain.

"Patience," he coo'd licking her shoulder and nipping again.

Her whole body was on fire, ever so close to another orgasm and yet so far away. A deep frustration building inside her tummy as she attempted to squeeze her muscles and force out another taste of ecstasy, but he wouldn't let her. He knew what she was trying to do and he was denying her it.

"Roll onto your back." He commanded in that familiar bossy tone. He withdrew his fingers and she whimpered almost pathetically. She did as he commanded, spreading her legs. He kissed her thighs higher and higher until his nose nuzzled her clit. She cried out --so sensitive-- the little spot was alight with 8000 nerve endings ready to bring her to release.

His tongue touched her and once again his fingers found their way inside. A mixture of motion against her g-spot and his tongue teasing her clit had her throwing her head back and her voice to rip across her throat to cry out in pleasure. Her legs gripped Loki's head between them until at last she came, soaking the sheets below her buttock, and across his fingers. 

"You keep doing that and I'm going to need new sheets," he teased her, wiping her from his chin. She glared at him.

"You made me." She countered and a smug looked crossed his face, he said nothing as he quickly fell atop her and slipped his cock between her folds and into her body. She bit back her sigh but was unable to for long. He slammed against her eliciting more cries, and even he grunted loudly.

He captured her lips, catching her sounds and smothering her screams. He was relentless now that she was dripping wet for him. Pounding against her until flesh hitting flesh echo'd off the walls. On and on he went with seemingly endless energy, until he broke free of her lips to grunt his last few thrusts adding his seed to her already soaked cunt. When he pulled from her, she felt the wetness slide down her ass. She didn't care, his sheets were already a mess anyhow.

Instead, she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I've never felt this complete before." She told him. He grinned in return.

"I wish to keep this between us for now." He told her. She looked at him, confused by his need for secrecy. "I just want to keep you all to myself for a few days, that's all." He added.

"Alright." She agreed deciding a few days wouldn't make a difference, she'd waited this long anyway. 

"Stay here tonight." He posed it like a demand, but his eyes looked like a question. She nodded pressing herself upward and kissing his jaw before settling back against the pillows. Maybe this time she'd get some sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Sleep..., whatever made her think Loki would let her sleep. The moments she'd doze off seemed to be the ones he'd play with her the most. She wasn't complaining, to have his hands on her, to be touched in such an eager and intimate manner so much in such a short time made her feel wanted and enjoyed. But she needed sleep. She was unsure how Loki was managing to stay awake for so long, surely he would become tired soon, but even when the suns rose and lit up the room, Loki showed no signs of fatigue. 

A few moments settled into his arms, dozing off seemed like a break well needed, but she would not be so lucky. The distinct sound of Loki's outer chamber doors opening had Loki bolting to sit upright. "Dammit, Thor." He cursed. "Quick, hide before he sees you." Loki had turned to her and before she could respond or move, he shoved her over the side of his bed and onto the floor blankets and all.

She made a cry of surprise and nothing more. Thor's heavy footsteps stopped. "Oh," Thor declared, "for a moment I thought you were with someone."

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock." Loki growled.

"Nonsense, we are brothers, there is no need to be embarrassed over what I may see or hear." Thor replied, amusement in his tone.

"That is not the point, a little common curtesy is all I ask...," Loki's voice trailed off, that only happened when Thor was clearly not listening. Cephera peered under the bed and could see Thor's feet.

"We've not had the pleasure of your company in a while, our friends wonder if you've bored of them?" Thor said.

"Don't be silly, I've been busy." Loki replied.

"Busy? You and Cephera have been spending much time alone as of late, is everything okay?" Thor's tone sounded suspicious, and he had every right to be considering neither herself nor Loki hardly ventured outside his room for the last three days since they'd finally gotten together. 

The one time they did it had been to keep rumors from spreading, Loki insisted they would tell everyone by the end of the week about their courting but he was adamant about keeping it to themselves until then. Cephera had her own suspicions and worries about his need for secrecy, but not wanting to cause a fight between them, she'd continued to enlighten him.

"Look, if everyone is so worried I'll cut my lessons short with Cephera today and we will both join you all after supper for a bit of fun at the arena." Loki promised.

"Excellent." Thor clapped his hands together and Cephera watched him turn on his heels and depart. She waited until he was completely gone before she popped her head up over the edge of the bed.

"That was rude." She pointed out, getting up and swatting him in the arm.

"Thor is a blabber mouth, the whole palace would know once he knew."

"You pushed me out of bed."

"And you're very cute with that tousled fallen out of bed look." Cephera was not amused by his attempt at humouring her. She pursed her lips, strolled across the room to retrieve her discarded clothing, something she wondered if Thor saw. "What are you doing?" Loki asked, eyeing her.

"Getting dressed." Cephera pulled on her underdress before Loki got to his feet. 

"I thought we were having a good morning." He coo'd.

"Loki, we've had three great night and mornings. I need sleep and I clearly can't get any around you. You talked about training later, I want to train. I'm not just a plaything." She near scowled and Loki's face twisted.

"I know you are not just a plaything but..., this us... is new. You've no idea how relieved I feel, how much weight has been lifted from me. You're the ray of light I never truly had and now I do." Cephera studied him a moment. He looked worried somewhere deep in his set features.

"I'll still be here for you when I wake, but you have to understand this is all new to me as well, not just a relationship with you but an almost constant sexual appetite. I fear that if this keeps up I'll never be able to keep up with you, let alone keep you satisfied." She frowned.

"I hadn't thought of it that way, but if it makes you feel better all of this," he gestured to the bed, "is just from the rush of adrenaline. I'm eager to know you in a way I should have allowed from myself in the very beginning."

"Then let that excitement live on, stop burning out the wick so fast." Cephera touched his face and smiled. Loki seized her hand and pulled her close, kissing her in a way that still made her sway and yearn for more, but unlike Loki she could control herself. She pulled away from his kiss, "wake me in three hours." She told him.

"Fine," he growled but in a teasing manner. He watched her go and she enjoyed the smile that played on his face.

(Loki)

Loki was fascinated. Truthfully, he'd never had a woman so inexperienced as Cephera. There were so many things he wanted to show her and to learn from her in return. Her inexperience made for some interesting entanglements that were both amusing and exciting. He couldn't get enough of her.

He too was perplexed how he'd managed to stay himself so long. To not have seen her this way. How had he been that blind? He blamed his decree. He'd been so set on not falling into the trap of sleeping with either princess and alighting a possible chance of a marriage treaty, that he'd blindsided himself.

He needed to tread carefully. He worried about the sister. It was no secret that they never really liked one another and then less so after Loki's stupidity over Amora. How hard would Seraphina fight to keep them apart? Would she do that to Cephera if it meant making her unhappy? Loki didn't want to test it.

There was of course the other thing... the thing he hadn't told Cephera and wasn't going to. Loki's pride was in the balance, he'd not be mocked for any reason. 

Sighing, loki flopped back onto his back across his bed. He stared at the ceiling and grinned at the memories he had made with only a few nights. Memories he could think of vividly. She'd wanted him just as eagerly as he wanted her. That day in the tower, it hadn't truly been about sex, it was more the need to do what the two of them had been yearning for. Him without realizing it and her for longer than him without his knowledge.

Even after it hadn't been about the pleasure, he just wanted to know her. She was right he was trying too fit too much in too fast. He needed to pace himself. He had the rest of his life to explore and learn about Cephera in ways neither of them knew and in return she'd learn about him and he'd no doubt learn from her. It was how relationships worked. He was eager to have her to himself again because now his arms felt empty. He'd never voice it, but he didn't like that feeling. She'd always given him a calming aura, one he didn't find elsewhere.

***

That day until the end of the week, Loki took what Cephera said and applied it. He began to take his time. They'd been training in the afternoon, spending time with friends in the evening and then to his room at night for some 'games'. They couldn't keep that lie up for long, Loki had promised Cephera they would tell the others in a week and she forgot nothing.

He followed her down the staircase into the arena where everyone else already were. Seraphina and Sif were having a go in the middle of the dirt floor. "There is something very erotic about two women fighting." Fandral was saying.

"Take care how you speak, one of those women are my wife." Thor warned.

"Oh I know." Fandral grinned and Thor laughed. Fandral was a bit of a womanizer, but he was not dishonourable. "Well it's about time." Fandral called out toward Loki and Cephera as they approached.

"Started without us?" Cephera asked, though 'us' was a bad choice of word for her, she didn't participate in the training.

"Blame your sister, she's in a ripe mood today." Fandral thumbed over his shoulder at the woman in question. Loki smirked, the perfect way to have her when she'd hear the news. 

"Seraphina, come over." Cephera insisted. 

"I'm almost done." Seraphina cried parrying a swing. Sif had gotten much better since her days spent in Muspelheim. 

"Now, the two of you. I have something I'd like to say." Cephera frowned and Seraphina grabbed Sif's arm, ducked under and forced the woman to her knees.

"Sorry, my sister calls." Seraphina told Sif smirking.

"I feel as though you play with me." Sif growled.

"Nah, some of those hits were real talent, I would never have allowed them otherwise." Seraphina replied, letting Sif go. The two girls joined the rest of the crowd now struck with curious faces.

"I've some interesting news." Cephera began, Loki had agreed that she'd been made to wait and so she could tell them. "We're courting." Cephera snagged Loki's arm and pulled him closer. Loki was too busy watching their expressions. Thor didn't look too surprised, Sif was most certainly surprised. Volstagg had a big cherry grin, Seraphina seemed to be scrutizing the situation, Hogun was...well Hogun and his face was a mystery and Fandral... asked the first question, the one Loki predicted.

"Since when?"

"Today." Loki lied. He'd convince that it was better his way. That way, no one would feel left out, and Cephera had bought it.

But then... Loki hadn't expected this. Out came a small piece of scroll from Fandral's coin purse and he also dumped out gems and coins. He unrolled the scroll and Loki cringed. "That makes Hogun the winner," Fandral declared and Loki was very aware of Cephera turning her gaze to stare at him.

"Wait, what?" She asked.

"When you returned to Asgard after Loki's infatuation ended with Amora, we made bets on how long it would take for the two of you to get together. The one closest without going over won." Seraphina replied frowning with disappointment. "Too bad too, a day ago I would have been the winner." 

That was all it took. Cephera was no idiot. Loki was surprised, however, by the punch to his bicep, a strike that actually hurt. "You..., you wanted me to keep us a secret because you didn't want my sister to win a bet." She accused. Loki schooled his face.

"Nonsense, I had no idea about this silly bet." Loki told her and was shot down with a glare worthy of running from.

"Wait..., how long has this been a secret?" Seraphina demanded.

"A week." Cephera replied.

"You kept a secret from me that long?" Seraphina gasped.

"He made me," Cephera said.

"I'm surprised you lasted that long." Seraphina replied giving a considerate look of being impressed.

"So I didn't win?" Hogun muttered staring sadly at the jewels he'd been handed only moments ago.

"No way, I won." Seraphina turned. "No thanks to someone." She glared over her shoulder at Loki.

"I had no way of...,"

"Do not make me use it." Cephera growled low enough only for him and he pinched his lips together, he'd known and she knew it. He couldn't stand Seraphina being right about anything regarding his relationship with Cephera. He figured they would have done the tallying of their silly bet in private, but he underestimated their tact on such matters. He'd thought they'd have at least waited for Cephera to be gone.

"Wait..." Seraphina spun around and eyed them. She stalked over and began to inspect and circle her twin with a suspicious eye. "Have you been to bed already?" She asked. Loki didn't have to deny that, the color of Cephera's face answered the question for them. "Holy shit! How did I miss that!" Seraphina sounded beyond shocked. "We have some discussing to do." She grabbed Cephera by the hand yanking her away. Loki didn't interfere, his arm still stung from Cephera's punch and he didn't want to get another.

"It's about time." Fandral said and Loki glared at him. "What? Someone had to say it." Fandral insisted.

"Seraphina will not like you anymore for this." Thor warned Loki.

"I do not care what she thinks, I only care if she tries to meddle." Loki scowled.

"She won't, she's all for Cephera making her own bad choices." Sif responded and there was a small hint of bitterness, perhaps they were not over the past after all. No matter, Loki had Cephera and he would not be letting her go. Although his tactics would need work, Cephera could read him all too well as of late. She hardly had to think about what had been happening to realize why Loki had kept their relationship a secret. 

Still the outcome had been somewhat amusing. Cephera would not stay annoyed with him and as for the twin, she seemed more astounded by Cephera's sneaky side than angry. If Loki was really lucky, Seraphina would butt out of his relationship with the younger twin and let life take its course.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Present Time!

She paced..., what else could she do. Odin had made his decree, Loki was in the prisons and Cephera was left thinking about life and how it had been. She probably wasn't the only one thinking of the past, but right now she felt alone. More alone even than when she'd thought Loki to be dead.

She couldn't help but be confused and conflicted over Odin's decision. She remembered the moment well when she and Loki had told their parents about their new relationship. Frigga was happy for them, as Cephera knew she would be and Odin had just given a curt nod. Later, Cephera found out Odin had called on Loki and told him in private to take care not to disrupt his alliance with King Yorin should their courtship go sour.

Now Odin was the one who was throwing away his alliance, and to what? To punish Loki for his crimes? To hit him where it would hurt the most? It didn't make sense. Odin cherished the vows of matrimony. For him to just sever the vows without so much as a second thought made Cephera wonder if he'd ever wanted them to marry at all.

She was angry and disappointed with her husband, but was she surprised, no. The sad truth was that she'd seen enough of Loki's darker side over her years to know he was capable of anything with the right push. She knew his mentality regarding humans, he'd let it slip on more than one occasion. Loki had always let his jealous nature create demons inside him, but she still loved him. By marrying him she accepted his faults, no matter how deep they lay.

Her chamber door opened and into the sitting room stepped Frigga. "I'm glad you've come," Cephera said instantly wrapping her arms around the queen, her mother-in-law.

"I couldn't bare to keep you waiting. I can only imagine the pain you must be feeling." Frigga responded and took hold of both of Cephera's hands as they stepped only a fraction back from one another.

"There is no pain, just worry. Loki is the only man I have ever loved, ever wanted. Odin's decree to eradicate our marriage is a sword to my heart and my life. I don't care about what Loki has done, I will stand by his side as you would Odin." Cephera insisted, though she knew Frigga was aware of all of this.

"Give him a few days and I will speak to him, I'm sure he will see reason. I promise you I will do all that I can to keep your marriage true..., for I fear of I do not, Loki will lose all hope and fall deeper into this darkness that has surrounded him." Frigga looked tired. Her eyes ringed in shadows.

Cephera had never seen the queen look so forlorn and worried, Cephera was concerned over Frigga's health. "Thank you, but you should rest." Cephera told her squeezing the queens hands. "We are all weary and even more so for the days to come. If my marriage is destroyed, I want you to know..."

"Shush." The queen hushed her. "Do not speak so negatively, I know my husband and I will not let it rest until I have changed his mind. I know where your loyalties lie, I always have. You have given my son many reasons to be happy and though there were times he tried to push that happiness away to satisfy his need for attention and pride, I know he was better for the love you gave him." Frigga pressed her palms to Cephera cheeks, rubbing her thumbs along them.

"I only wish I could have done more to ease his hateful feelings." Cephera frowned. 

"Sometimes people have emotions inside them they think they cannot control. No matter how much love they get, they cannot shed those dark clouds within them, but they can learn to live with them and eventually control them. For Loki his whole world and who he thought he was, was destroyed and it set in motion the events that brought us to this point. He'll need time to accept and recover from that." Frigga sighed. "No one could have predicted how Loki would take the news of his true heritage, least of all in the way he found out."

"It doesn't excuse the things he's done." Cephera didn't want to forget that. It was important to recognized that Loki was still at fault for his own actions. Sometimes it was easy to forget that.

"No, but he can learn from them, grow from them. But first he will need to see those mistake for what they are and stop blaming others. It's true Odin did not force Loki's hand, but he played a part. Like dominos falling into place, they have to start somewhere." Cephera smiled. Frigga was an amazing woman, she always knew what to say.

Upon Frigga's departure Cephera was left to her thoughts once more. She couldn't predict the future, nor could she do anything productive at the moment, so Cephera went back to thinking about her life with Loki.

(491 years earlier, Sif)

"You've changed," Thor said to her as she tied up her dress. Training had ended long ago, but until now she'd continued training in the ground outside. There work in Muspelhiem had ended quicker than even Odin had anticipated. A war had broken out between the giants and fire demons, a war Odin had no cause to get involved in. He summoned his son and Sif home and declared their charge over.

"So have you." Sif replied, though she only half meant it. It was more the changes he'd taken toward her that she noticed. Toward life and everyone else he seemed the same. Little did Odin know, Thor had instigated the war. He taunted and tested the patiences of the fire demons everyday until finally a fight broke out and that escalated into the war.

Sif hadn't spoken of what she knew and Thor had insisted it wasn't of his doing. She didn't agree with that, and she was not pleased to be part of his secret. Still she was his wife, and so she kept her tongue still. They spent very little time with one another in Muspelhiem once the city had gotten large enough.

Thor took to gambling and drinking with the giants, and she was sure there might have even been a few affairs though she had no proof. It wasn't the thought of the affairs that bothered her though... It was the lack of caring she had for the truth of it. She was more interested in her own life, her training. Living in Muspelheim had toughened her up more than she could have imagined. Thor's lack of interest bothered her.

They'd been married for a little over two decades and they seemed to be only drifting further apart. Sometimes she wondered if they took for granted the things that kept a couple together. That they assumed their vows did that for them, but she knew that was wrong. They didn't do any of the things they used to. Thor didn't woe her with any sweet words not did she embellish him with compliments. They sort of just existed.

"I am sorry." Thor told her frowning. "I find myself...," Thor paused as if thinking of the best way to say his peace. "I find that I lack the same attraction to you as I once did." He admitted. Despite how she'd been feeling and the fact that this was something she'd come to know on her own, his words still stung.

She bit back the urge to panic and set her eyes on his. "Your father was right, we should have waited longer." Thor nodded. He looked awkward, something he never looked to be or feel. She felt upset, tears burning her eyes and making her squint and look away from him. He'd stepped up to her in that moment and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

"Please do not turn from me, we both know we cannot continue like this." Thor told her squeezing her skin beneath his calloused palms.

"I cannot do this, I cannot let us go." Sif responded, conflicted with herself. 

"We cannot be happy as we are." He insisted. She nodded knowing he was right. 

"I'll leave," she said pulling from his grasp. 

"Sif," he called after her, concern in his tone. She ignored him, she left his room, even after 20 years of marriage they had somehow managed to never truly intertwine their lives. Sif rushed down the hall only to stumble upon Loki. Of all the people in Asgard, why did it have to be him?

"Sif? What has happened?" Loki asked stopping and staring at her.

"Go ahead and say it." She muttered.

"What?" 

"Say I told you so." She growled the words, looking for a fight. She watched the realization dawn on the younger princes face, but he didn't smirk or grin in any fashion. Instead, Loki stepped to her and put a hand on her upper arm. 

"I'm sorry." His words surprised her, touched her even. "Thor's a fool." He added.

Sif heard the footsteps coming closer, Thor had finally made to follow her. Unsure what to say, or do. Sif leaned in an inch and placed a kiss on Loki's lips. A token of her thanks for not choosing to be a dick in that moment.

(Loki)

Loki was completely thrown off his guard when Sif kissed him, but more so for Thor's burly hands around his neck. "How dare you touch my wife." Thor yelled.

"Thor stop!" Sif screamed, panic-stricken. Loki coughed when Thor let go.

"You think our problems gives you the right to swoop in?" Thor bellowed. "She is still MY wife." 

"It was a friendly kiss nothing more." Sif insisted, but it was clear Thor wasn't listening. He was blinded by his anger.

"Perhaps I will seek out Cephera and return the favor." Thor pushed over a nearby pedestal holding a vase if flowers. Loki narrowed his eyes.

"You leave her out of this." Loki warned. It had taken a moment for Loki to find his bearings. Everything had happened so quickly. This is what he got for trying to be a nice guy, hardly seemed worth it.

"I will defend my ladies honor, we fight, tomorrow at dawn we shall battle till one of us can no longer stand." Loki growled back in return.

"So be it." Loki hissed back.

"Stop acting like a fool!" Sif yelled at Thor.

"Do not speak to me that way woman. You are my wife and you will respect your husband." 

"I don't want to be your wife." She retorted her face no longer showing signs of sadness.

"Too little, too late." Thor replied. "Dawn Loki, do not be late." Thor warned and stomped off.

***

"You kissed his wife!" Cephera said again.

"She kissed me." Loki insisted. It bothered Loki that out of everything Loki had just told her she was stuck on the kissing part.

"Still..., Thor's wife!" She grabbed handfuls of her own hair. "This is silly, I cannot believe a fight has started over this, though I don't blame him for being angry." Cephera added.

"It was harmless, a simple gesture of thanks." Loki threw his hand up in the air.

"Not to Thor. Put yourself in his shoes, had it been you and me fighting and me kissing Thor and you coming around to catch it just at that moment, wouldn't you also be pissed." Loki hated that the thought already made him angry and that she was right.

"Not the point. He wants a battle to defend her 'honor'. Do you know that once the place catches wind of that I'll have to fight with my own brother, hand to hand no less, in front of thousands of spectators." Cephera paused and thought about it.

"He'll calm down before then." She decided proving she knew very little of Thor's mentality. He was a child. Loki frowned, not even sex would make up for the horrid day he was about to have. He had to face Thor in this challenge or face mockery for being a coward and backing out.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

 

The dreaded morning came with the bustle of talkative servants. Once Loki woke and allowed the maid into his private room to tidy up, her and her little friend began staring and chatting in hushed whispers. Word had spread about the battle. Cephera had done her best to pep talk Loki into feeling at least a little confident about the upcoming fight, but alas he worried.

When he reached the arena, Cephera at his side, he was met by his father and mother. Thor was off in the distance yelling something. "It's been awhile since Asgard has seen a fight for honor," Odin said, though he didn't seem too amused.

"Your father once fought a battle of honor." Frigga noted. Odin gave her a half glance that seemed to say 'don't remind me'. "You'll do fine." Loki knew his parents didn't want this battle anymore than him, but the gauntlet had been thrown down and any honourable warrior would see it through. They would not ask Loki nor Thor to break that tradition.

At least Odin had been kind enough to allow the use of weapons, but no magic. 

Loki entered the arena after removing his shirt and fitting into a loose pair of pants. Thor would be wearing the same. He entered the sandy field his eyes fixed on his brother. Thor unable to use Mjolnir, held a broadsword and Loki a favoured staff. 

Together they met in the center. "I regret that this fight was against you brother." Thor told him though he looked more excited than regretful.

"You could always back down." Loki replied knowing full well Thor wouldn't.

"You are not as funny as you think brother," Thor said narrowing his eyes. They stared intensely at one another and were drawn to the crowd only when a commotion began.

Loki half turned to see what everyone was looking at, across the field came Sif, running in a tight fitting garb across her breasts and loosing fitting trousers, her weapon in hand. She slowed beside Loki, passing him just a little.

"I will fight you for my own honor." She declared loudly, her eyes focused directly at Thor and all other eyes looked upon her. Standing with her double sided spear in hand, a weapon she'd earned in a battle in Muspelhiem, she glared at Thor. Loki should have felt irritated, but instead he was just shocked. There was muttering all around them.

No one knew how to proceed, not even Odin. All was quiet, aside from the rumble of confusion through the spectators, until finally Thor spoke up. "This battle is between me and my brother," he said his voice not quite as firm or as sure as it should have been.

"No!" Sif replied with much more assertiveness. "This fight is between us, Husband. It twas' my actions that brought us here and it will be mine to end this childishness." Thor glared and Loki weighed his options. On one hand, winning this match against Thor would earn him a reputation deserving of a true warrior, but Loki doubted his ability to win against Thor. So if he didn't battle he would look like a coward, however, with Sif stepping in this way, Loki would get exempt without ridicule. Everyone would be too busy watching this curious situation unfold and would no doubt forget it had been Loki who was originally charged with it.

He glanced at Cephera, her wide eyes and darting glances told him she was worried. Whether it was for him still or Sif he did not know. Loki kept silent, he would let Odin make the choice. Glancing at his father, Loki could see he was also weighing his options.

"Father?" Thor turned and stared up at him. An incredulous look set on his face as he realized Odin was actually considering allowing Sif to do this.

"It was the lady Sif's honor you were defending and she wishes to defend herself, who are we to deny her that." Thor's mouth dropped. "Unless you wish to step down." Odin added raising an eyebrow.

Pride would stop Thor from stepping down and so he turned back to his wife. "So be it," he said and stepped into his warriors stance. Loki took his leave at that moment, taking care to draw no more attention to himself than was necessary. He made his way through the bottom archways and found his way into the seats above to join Cephera. By the time he reached her, Sif and Thor had begun.

Cephera had a hand over her mouth and a sad look on her face. "This isn't right, lovers fighting this way, for all to see." She told him, turning her face to press it against his bare arm.

"Your people are warriors, why does this bother you?" He asked her.

"Because we are born and raised that way. We fight and the losers feel no dishonor, nor do they fear loss of respect. Here it's different, Sif is the first woman to stand up for what she wanted, to be a warrior. If she wins she'll earn respect and yet knock down Thor's pride in the process. If he wins she'll have an even harder time gaining the respect she deserves. It's a no win situation, either way this fight is going to put a rift between them." 

"A rift has already formed between them songbird." Loki told her smoothing back her bangs. 

"I'm afraid for them."

"Nonsense, maybe this will help Thor realize just how strong she is. The love they once had faded, but sometimes relationships need a new spark, a new beginning. I'm not one for all this love bullshit, but I know others do and this could be just what they needed to strengthen their lost bond." Seraphina pointed out leaning forward, one elbow on Loki's shoulder and digging in harder than was necessary. 

Loki jerked out from under the elder twin but she anticipated the move and leaned back before she could be sent off balance. "I hope you're right." Cephera replied and turned her eyes back to the battle.

(Seraphina)

Dodge left. Seraphina thought to herself regarding Sif's battle. Even though she had no way to communicate with Sif like she did Cephera, she hoped Sif's training would follow her through and bring her victory. Thor needed to be brought down a notch. He was a stubborn, selfish, spoiled prince. A good ass whooping could do him some good.

Seraphina was sure she was the one screaming out the loudest when Sif landed blows that managed to knock Thor off kilter. Sweep his feet! She begged in her mind, but Sif darted aside instead and ducked a swing. On the other side Thor turned and his weapon clanged with hers.

What Seraphina wouldn't give to be the one in that arena. She remembered many battles done this way back home. The many she'd won and also the ones she'd lost. Losing only meant knowledge where she came from. There was always something to be taken from losing in anything, whether it be tactics or realizing your own weaknesses. People learned quicker from acting out the mistakes rather than being told.

As far she Seraphina was concerned, the people of Asgard needed to start seeing things differently when it came to battle, but who was she to say that out loud. If anyone was in a position to help create change it was Cephera. Just because Thor was the oldest didn't mean he would definitely become king, Loki could take the throne and make Cephera queen. Though Cephera was a little too soft to command change of that magnitude.

His left side, he's slow swinging to his left! Once again Seraphina dictated silent commands to Sif that the warrior woman would never hear. Back and forth they fought and every so often she could see them saying things to eachother. Angry things by the looks of it. The roar of the crowd and the distance kept anyone else from hearing their argument. The bickering was also taking a toll on their combat abilities, distracting them both from time to time.

The bickering got worse and worse and the battle continued until Thor looked to be enraged and blindly shot out at his wife. Sif seemed a little less angry and calmer with whatever she'd finally gotten off her chest and sidestepped the prince. She swiped him off his feet and pinned him to the ground with one end of her spear. The tip looked to be digging awfully close to his flesh. The crowd fell silent and Odin stood, Thor had lost to his own blind anger.

"The winning hand has spoken, Lady Sif has won this battle." Seraphina jumped up, whooped and threw her hands in the air. All around her the crowd seemed to be confused on how to respond. It was clear they had expected an amusing spectacle and that Sif would lose. Now that she was declared the winner it was taking a moment for anyone to respond in any positive manner.

Finally, Seraphina was joined by the burly man sat beside her, his clap echoing off the walls and following him came others until the whole arena were in an uproar of awkward cheers. Sif and Thor didn't seemed to notice. Sif was glaring down at her husband and Thor matched her gaze. He pushed the spear away from him and scrambled to his feet. His broadsword lay forgotten in the sands as he marched out.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: during the last chapter Loki and Cephera had been together as a couple for the last 18 years. Still a very new relationship to them. No worries I am not skipping the development.

Chapter 53

"I'm concerned," Cephera said as Loki's fingers walked their way up her spine. She was laying on her stomach, her arms folded under her chin. Loki was sat beside her cross legged, both of them were naked.

"For what?" Loki asked his fingers reaching the back of her neck and sending shivers throughout her back. She loved Loki's delicate touches. She could never get enough, their relationship felt as new as it had when it started.

"For Sif. No one has seen her since the arena battle, and the fact my sister has also gone missing for this whole week is also concerning." Cephera rolled to look at Loki at an angle.

"Sif will be back and I'm sure your sister is with her." Loki replied with a shrug.

"Yes I'm sure Seraphina is with her, that's what worries me. Seraphina is known for getting into trouble without regard for rules. I'm afraid her way of cheering up Sif may not be a good one." Cephera scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"You cannot communicate with her?" Loki asked fingering the ring on Cephera's hand.

"No, she's out of range," 

"Well seeing as neither you nor I know where either woman is, how about we focus on where we are." Loki grinned that devilish grin of his. Cephera's heart fluttered. "You know, I never noticed you had a tiny mole right her." Loki touched the spot in question just above her hip.

"Still finding new things about me and me about you. It's refreshing." Cephera pushed herself up and curved one arm around Loki's shoulder to hold herself in her awkwardly seated position. 

He kissed her. Firmly snaking an arm under her arm and around her upper back. How is it she could still crave these kisses so fiercely? She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her room in the last 18 years. Even now she felt like she could wake from a dream and a part of her feared none of these years were real.

Her feelings towards Loki made her fearful in this manner. She hated the thought of losing what they had. Seeing Sif and Thor fall apart only made her all the more frightened. What if that happened to her relationship? What if Loki bored of her someday and their love would suffer for it?

All those negative thoughts vanished when Loki broke his kiss and trailed his lips along her jawbone. His free hand skimming up over her belly and then circling one of her breasts. Her nipple perked out as he fluttered featherlike touches over it. When it was hard enough he pulled at it making her gasp and arch her back.

Cephera moved quick. Sitting up and pushing Loki back. He liked it when she became assertive, it tended to turn him on. She found that out after the first year when she'd finally began to take a little control. Usually it was Loki doing everything because she was afraid she'd fool up, but he'd opened her up much more than she'd known she could.

She growled and nipped at his ear, his hands grasped her arms and it was his turn to groan. She'd knocked him to his back and her leg was pressed between his, his erection firmly set against her. A little roughly, he shoved his hand into her hair and yanked her into a roll, putting him on top.

One of her legs was now bent and resting against his hip and the second laying flat between his. He kissed her again, hard and unyielding, Cephera responded with the same eagerness. Biting at his lower lip from time to time. Loki placed both his knees between hers and pushed her legs wide, not that it took much pushing.

He ground his cock against her naked sex, still moist from his seed after their first round of sex. He moved up and down along her folds, spreading the lubrication further over her. Cephera squirmed and pushed back. She wanted to feel him in her again.

At last he used a free hand to guide his cock to her entrance and with a slow torture, he pushed inside her inch by satisfying inch. She could feel the control he was exerting to hold back from slamming into her. She wrapped her arms around him and bent her legs back to allow for deeper penetration. When he was as far as he could go he used the same slow movement to ease back out to the edge and then in again.

"You're driving me crazy," she moaned against his cheek.

"I know." He replied and smirked. It was just like him to do this, not just in the bedroom but with her training. Though the training had suffered during their first years together, they had finally gotten back on track. An even mix of work and pleasure, though sometimes Loki liked to intermix those two things.

The selfish jerk enjoyed teasing her, making her wait, making her beg. Even when she took control, she really hadn't. He would let her think she had control and then he enjoyed taking it away to prove to her who she belonged to, and it drove her crazy but in a good way.

Over and over he filled her and then left her to feel empty before pushing back in. She was soaked with the sheer anticipation for more. She tried urging him on with kisses along his face and then a tantalizing lick to his ear. He moaned but kept his pace the same. She even attempted to wrap her legs around him and pull him closer, but he was stronger than her and he fought against her pull and even chuckled.

"I hate you." She told him, raking her fingernails along his back eliciting a cry from Loki.

"You're a horrible liar princess." Loki replied and pulled from her completely. She whimpered and groaned in disappointment. "You need to learn patience," he said.

"I'm usually very patient, though not with things that feel this good." She whined. Loki rolled his eyes while she rolled to her hands and knees. Tucking two pillows under her sternum, she offered herself to him at an angle that worked for both of them. She didn't look at him she just waited. 

She didn't wait long, for someone who spoke of patients he certainly didn't have much either. She smiled to herself and waited, his hands slid up her back and then massaged her shoulders. She lifted her rump up higher to press against him and he took the offer.

He glided into her womanhood and she settled against the pillows more comfortably before he began a steady rhythm. His hands bracing him, palms flat to the bed on either side of her shoulders. They both moaned, he'd given up his teasing, but he still took his time. An even movement, with kisses lining her shoulders.

Time was something she always lost track of when in this moment. She closed her eyes and forget everything except what she felt. A warmth deep inside her each time his cock stroked along her g-spot. She clenched her muscles around him and it was delicious the amount of pleasure it helped bring. He'd taught her that. Told her how to practice and how to tighten those muscles and he had been right, it was not just pleasurable for him, but her too.

So close, so close to cumming when she heard Seraphina call out. 'No, no, no... Not now!' Cephera cried out the words to her sister mentally, but her sister's voice wasn't in her mind. She heard her laughing and so did Loki. 

"Loki stop, she's just going to barge in." Cephera told him, but he didn't listen, probably didn't care. Instead, he sped up. He pounded against her hard and she cried out again only this time in her own release. She screamed in pleasure and for that blissful moment she forgot the embarrassment she was about to go through. Her sister had no shame in such matters.

Loki forced his own orgasm forth, halting deep against her and groaning loudly, a little too loudly. His face buried into her hair and his breath on her neck. "Opps, should I have knocked?" Seraphina asked.

Cephera smothered her face forward against the mattress and willed this moment to end. 'I hate you,' Cephera said to her sister privately.

'You're a horrible liar sister,' Seraphina responded and Cephera cracked a grin. How alike Seraphina and Loki were in some ways. Perhaps that's why they didn't get along.

Loki rolled off Cephera. "You're irritating," Loki said to the elder princess.

"So are you, but this is refreshing. To see my little sister in such a state makes me feel like I've made the right decision leaving her in your care. At least you bring her pleasure, some men don't bother doing that much." Cephera sat up throwing a sheet over Loki's lap. She'd spent most of her life sleeping naked with her sister, but she didn't need her sister eyeballing her naked paramour for any reason.

"Way to ruin the moment." Cephera glared at her sister.

"Really? Cause it didn't sound like I ruined it." Seraphina gave Cephera a look and Cephera's face turned red hot. She hadn't realized she'd been that loud.

"Why are you here?" Loki asked having wrapped the sheet about his waist and standing to fetch a drink, liquor by the look of it. Loki enjoyed his wine, not enough to get him drunk like Thor did most nights since Sif's departure.

"Sif." Seraphina crossed her arms.

"What made you think you'd find her in my bedroom?" Loki narrowed his eyes, clearly not liking the implication.

It was Seraphina's turn to roll her eyes and she helped herself to her own glass of wine and even took the liberty of sitting on Loki's bed. "I didn't think I'd find her here, I'm here because I knew my sister would be with you and I need help regarding Sif."

"Is she okay?" Cephera turned to her sister with worry slipping into her mind.

"Okay as in physically, sure, mentally..., I'm not so sure."

"Get on with it." Loki growled.

"Geeze, you'd think postcoital euphoria would make you more pleasant." Seraphina chided downing her glass. "Alright, Sif and I joined the Valkyrie." 

Cephera felt her mouth drop open. "You took a vow of celibacy against men and also a vow to destroy the pride of men?" Loki nearly laughed. "I doubt you could keep your legs closed long enough to get passed their initiation." 

"Loki!" Cephera smacked him in the shoulder with a glare, he'd sat just behind her.

"It's okay, he's not wrong. The life of a Valkyrie is not one for me, but Sif thinks it's her only option. She's married to man she no longer loves or respects. Her vision of her future has become a jagged edge of fiery hate. She's closing up, she's not herself. I think that the Valkyrie are the worst people she could turn to. They fill her head with more hatred by spinning around her situation. They make it sound like Thor just wanted a trophy and never loved her but even I know that's not true."

"And what would you like us to do? I, for one, cannot enter the mountain keep where the Valkyries are, they would kill me on sight." Loki reminded her.

"Believe it or not, I care if you live or die, but only because my sister is happy. Once you break her heart your life is fair game, but this isn't about you right now. Sif is my friend and I want to free her from this prison."

"Prison? They hold her against her will?" Cephera bit her lip and her sister once again rolled her eyes.

"No, I meant her mental prison. The negativity that has her believing that this is her only choice for a happy life. The Valkyrie at least understand that taking the vow is not something every woman will stick to. They don't hold grudges for those who go back to the outside world, but they do refuse to ever help or acknowledge them in the future should they try to return."

"So if you've left, how will you get back in?"

"They don't know I left." Seraphina smirked. "I'm good at sneaking around."

"So what's the plan?" 

"Well, if the two of you can keep your hands off each other long enough we just need to locate Sif and convince her what a bad idea this is." 

"You make it sound so easy." Loki finished off his wine.

"Everything sounds easy, but nothing ever is. Loki, you'll need to become a woman for this, you think you're up to playing pretend?" Cephera saw a twinkle in Loki's eyes. He loved a challenge, especially one that required using magic.

"By the time I'm done, you'll look like a fake." Loki replied smugly.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Loki walked with a grin spread over his face. They'd finished travelling the path to mountain summit and had successfully gained entrance to the compound. Loki stood the tallest of them all, wearing a simple cotton dress and walked behind Cephera. Every so often he'd reach out and pat Cephera's behind just to watch her glare at him. In his female form Cephera became flustered with his advances, which amused him a little too much.

Even in his simple clothing, Loki was stunning. He'd managed to turn a few heads on the way in. Seraphina had rolled her eyes the moment Loki walked out of his room. Loki had changed his appearance a little since the time Cephera had shoved that pastry down his throat. He might have overdone it but he enjoyed the attention.

When Seraphina had come to them about Sif, Loki hadn't exactly been excited to help, not until Seraphina gave him a reason to be. Magic..., the one thing he enjoyed in this world the most aside from Cephera. Give him any challenge regarding magic and he was right there to accept it.

"I never knew there were this many women here." He admitted, his voice sharp and near sultry.

"Well it is an all woman's kinda gang." Seraphina shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. I only meant that their numbers are much larger than expected. I didn't think there were or even could be this many man hating girls." Loki glanced to his side. In what looked like a large hot springs, steam rose up to the top of long poles where at least a dozen women where standing individually. Balance training no doubt. They wore very little, scraps of cloth to cover their breasts and wrapped about their hips. Their torso's contracting in slow steady breathing.

"See anything you like?" Cephera had stopped to stare at Loki staring. Loki smirked and bent to speak lower to her.

"Only one." He replied rolling a piece of her hair around his finger, she blushed. How could she still blush? Nothing about their relationship was innocent any longer. The things he's had her do, just the thought might have given him a hard on had he still been a male.

"Behave." Cephera warned him. Her tone only made Loki want to misbehave all the more, but he conceded. He stood straight once more and they continued walking.

"The training here is extensive. I'm actually impressed," Seraphina said almost fondly. "Back home we train, but given that we are so young when we start we don't put near this amount of vigor. It's second nature to us, but these girls only started fighting in their later years. The dedication they put in here is admirable." 

"But why? What do they train for?" Cephera asked.

"Because it makes them feel strong, gives them confidence." Seraphina replied. "We train because we are forced to seek out other worlds to procreate and not all worlds are kind. They have a choice, and fighting makes them feel calm and in control. A lot of these women were abused or made to feel incompetent. This is a solitude to them, a calm peaceful one. They don't train to destroy men, but if they need it, they can protect themselves."

"So we won't be seeing any army of women come to take over Asgard someday?" Loki asked in amusement.

"It's not about that. They teach discipline, a way to appease their anger and need for vengeance without actually using violence. The fight training is a nice way to release steam and not every woman stays here. They help others as well. There are tribes on the outskirts of Asgard that face dangers from the mountains. The Valkyrie help keep them safe." 

"Tribes? I don't know of any tribes," Loki said. In all his life he hadn't heard of any tribes living separately, away from Asgardian society. 

"Of course not, you're a palace brat." Seraphina whispered and Loki glared. "Don't look at me that way. You tell me how much time you've spent with the so called 'common folk' here." Loki didn't reply. He had spent very little time with common folk unless you counted a whore from time to time. He couldn't have been bothered with the lives of those beneath him, but of course that was Seraphina's point.

Once again Loki was reminded just how different his culture and the Mechanovian cultures were from one another. 

After a long walk through the large gardens of the compound, they reached the halls in which the girls slept. Seraphina knew right where to go, leading them close behind her. She was greeted by passerby's and no one questioned female Loki or Cephera being with her.

They entered an almost sheer flap of fabric and inside Sif was sat sharpening her blade. When she looked up she instantly balked at Loki. "He can't be here," she hissed low.

"Sure SHE can." Seraphina replied smugly.

"I can't believe you brought them here." Sif scowled. "Go away." She added turning away from them.

"Don't be like that, we've come to help." Cephera insisted.

"I don't need help." Sif replied.

"You're missed Sif." Loki told her forcing his way to the front. Sif glanced at him. "The people in the central city miss their heroine." Sif snorted.

"Their freak you mean," Sif scoffed. Loki understood it had to be hard for her, the wife of the prince turning into a warrior and then wagging a battle against him, beating him, drowning Thor's pride for all to see. Challenging the very foundation of their cultural ways. She must feel very alone in her struggles to be who she wanted to be.

"You don't understand the talks spreading like wildfire throughout Asgard. People are dying to challenge you to battle. They are calling your name to watch you fight," Loki said.

"They are impressed." Seraphina added.

"Never in the history of Asgard have I ever heard anyone speak on a woman battling in the way they talk about you. They marvel at your strength and focus." Loki told her. Sif was staring down. It was easy to tell she was thinking.

"How's Thor?" She asked looking up.

"Fuck Thor, he's an idiot." Seraphina snapped. "Forget the prince of idiots, let him realize his own mistakes. Follow your dreams and make a real life, a true life for yourself." Sif pursed her lips.

"He's my husband." Sif reminded her.

"True, but that doesn't mean you can't be estranged. Until a time comes that you both can reconcile your differences, provided you even want to, then you can just live separate lives." Loki knew Odin wouldn't give in and dissolve the marriage. Asgardians lived so long that many had on again off again relationships, or open relationships. None of which he'd have with Cephera, he knew that would destroy her and he'd made a promise to never hurt her again and he meant it.

"It seems a sad life to live when everyone knows of my rash decision to marry to begin with. I fear everyone will mock me." Sif admitted.

"After that battle against your own husband, no one is talking about the failed marriage, trust me." Cephera pipped up at last. Loki wondered what kept her so long, but he assumed it was because the entire situation made her uncomfortable. She didn't like promoting a separate life from Thor. Cephera, in all her goodness, wished Thor and Sif would make up and have a happy ending.

Loki knew that Thor and his love and devotion was not what Sif needed right now. She'd found a part of herself in Muspelhiem and now that she had, she needed to explore the woman she was becoming. She needed to find and accept herself before returning to Thor. There was always a chance that they had grown apart for good, but only time would tell for that.

"So leave here and do what? Go back to Asgard and become a freak warrior?" Sif scowled.

"Not a freak, there are little girls sparring in the market streets now because of you. If you just run away now, you'll never make a difference. The inspiration you've created will never stick around and will fade along with other women's dreams of battle." Cephera put a hand on top of Sif's and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Children?" Sif said. "I had always wanted to make a name for myself, I never really thought about making a difference for others." She stood her armor clinking as she did. "You're right, I cannot stay hidden here." 

"Excellent, but before we go, lets have a few battles, hmm." Loki grinned wickedly. He'd been dying to go a round or two against some of the Valkyrie. Here he wasn't known as the weaker prince but instead he could potentially show off his talent. He rubbed his hands together as everyone else stared at him as though he'd gone crazy.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Loki had to insist on battling these woman, disguised as a woman. Cephera was sure he half got off on this transformation of his. He seemed a little too happy to be dressed up and having a hand to hand combat, something he dreaded doing with Thor. Maybe it was the fact he was technically anonymous, and he didn't fear ridicule, but whatever the reason, Cephera was not so impressed with his interest in becoming and staying the opposite sex.

Cephera stood in the crowd. Her sister and Sif had already had a couple of rounds and were washing off near the springs. For now Cephera stood alone watching Loki grapple with a small brunette. Cephera, of course, didn't battle and would not battle. She didn't like fighting for fun, for protection sure but not for fun. It was bad enough she was made to learn it growing up and even still when she went home on occasion.

Right now, her father was more than happy to allow Cephera to stay in Asgard and build her budding courtship with Loki. Her father would want nothing more than a union to happen, it only meant a stronger alliance between kingdoms and also he knew this was what Cephera wanted. Loki was where her heart lay.

Looking around Cephera noticed a woman staring at Loki as he fought. She found it odd that the woman had a look of pure loathing spread over her pretty features, why would she glare at Loki that way? Cephera could only see her face from the side but after spending some time staring she recognized her, Amora?!

Cephera didn't speak a word, instead she watched Amora watch Loki until finally Amora turned her head and her eyes locked right onto Cephera's. Amora turned abruptly, maneuvered her way through the crowd, turning every now and then to see if Cephera was still watching.

Curious, Cephera began to follow. Outside the crowd of spectators, Cephera saw the blonde walk off further into a bamboo filled area. Cephera continued to follow, the bamboos reached well above her head and soon she couldn't even see behind her. Suddenly Cephera wondered if she was falling into a trap, she certainly hoped not.

"Congratulations," Amora said waiting for her just ahead. 

"For what?" Cephera asked.

"For getting what you've always wanted." Cephera realized she meant Loki.

"No need for a congratulation, he's wasn't a prize." Cephera was annoyed all of a sudden.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself in to." Amora warned. "You think everything is fine? That everything is happy, but it won't always be that way." A chill rushed down Cephera's spine. "Loki is capable of much more than anyone knows."

Cephera studied Amora a second. "To be fair you never loved him, you used him," Cephera said.

"True, but did I deserve death?" Confused, Cephera just stared blankly back at Loki's ex-lover.

"You look pretty alive to me," Cephera said at last.

Amora laughed in a bitter sort of way. "I am lucky to be alive. Turned into a filthy rat, I was forced to flee for my life from many a predator. I lost my mind you know. Even after Loki's spell had faded I spent days wandering the cliffs and woods thinking and acting like a rat. Eating festering dead meat of long deceased animals. I nearly died of food poisoning until I was found close to these mountains and saved." 

"He wouldn't do that." Cephera wanted to believe that. Loki wouldn't kill anyone, not over something like Amora did. 

"You keep believing that, but one day he'll turn on you, just you wait..., well provided either of you live to see the end of today." Amora smirked and ran off. It took a moment for Cephera to follow her but with the bamboo walls looking all the same she easily lost track of her, in fact, Cephera had gotten herself completely turned around and was now lost.

'Seraphina, Amora is here, I think Loki's in danger,' Cephera called with her mind hoping her range wasn't too far. 

'Well she better hurry, this crazy woman is doing a pretty good job beating his ass already.' Her sister replied.

'Seraphina!' Cephera growled.

'Alright, alright. I'll keep an eye on him. Where are you anyway?' 

'I'm lost in some sort of bamboo garden.'

'Oh, pick a direction and go straight, you'll eventually find a way out.' Seraphina directed. Cephera did as her sister suggested and all the while she thought of what Amora had said. Loki never did discuss what had happened to Amora. Cephera found it odd that Amora had just given up on gaining the spell book and left quietly. Would he have just left her to die?

Cephera weeded her way through the bamboo, her dress hitching on some edges from time to time. She thought and hoped she was going straight, but it wasn't like the bamboo grew in a perfectly straight line. 

(Seraphina)

"Cephera says to keep our eyes open, Amora's here." Seraphina told Sif glancing around.

"Amora? What's she doing here?" Sif asked. Seraphina shrugged. There were enough women in the compound, Amora could have easily been hanging around without notice.

"Nothing good can come of Amora being here, especially seeing as she would recognize our lady friend." Seraphina nudged her head back toward Loki, who was still fighting the large amazon like woman. He actually was doing a pretty good job, now if he'd downsized his breasts he might have managed to move a little lighter.

"You ever wonder what happened to her?" Sif asked and Seraphina looked her right in the eyes. 

"Nope, don't care. She was a bitch." Seraphina hadn't given Amora a second thought once Loki dumped her ass. Sif didn't press it, they both began to scan the crowd looking for the blonde. There was no sign of her, but something equally concerning was happening. 

Brunhilda was stood at the far edge opposite Seraphina and she had her elite with her. She never had her elite with her unless it meant trouble. "Brunhilda," Seraphina elbowed Sif to look her direction.

"Uh oh, I told you bringing him here was a bad idea." Sif growled and began pushing toward the front.

"Loki Odinson!" Brunhilda called out and the ruckus of fighting halted and everyone followed their leaders eyes right to female Loki. Seraphina spit out a few choice curse words. Loki didn't seemed bothered by his discovering and simply put his hands to his hips and tilted his head at Brunhilda. "You dare enter our sacred grounds. To mock us by attempting to become what we are?" 

Loki glanced down at his long lithe body and smirked back up. "Clearly I'm doing it better than you." He replied and all hell broke lose. Even though the mountain was considered a part of Asgard, the Valkyrie held no allegiance to the throne and strict rules stated that any man who dare enter would die.

Seraphina stopped with a growl and before the crowd rushed in to subdue and possibly maim the younger prince, Seraphina began to put her fighting skills to good use, knocking out seven females around her while Sif did the same. The crowd surrounded Loki to a point that even Seraphina had trouble spotting him, but the sound of magic whistling through the air told her he was at least alive.

Punches, kicks, grabs and some neatly taught pressure points had Seraphina closer to the center than Sif, that was until some cheap shot warrior grabbed Seraphina by her hair and pulled her back. Seraphina always thought hair pulling was a katty thing to do, but apparently effective.

Bringing her elbow back, Seraphina struck the woman in ribs and then whirled to wrap her arms around her waist and then forced her backwards until she fell into the women behind them and knocked them all down. It didn't stop there and wouldn't.

(Cephera)

At last she could see something other than bamboo, Cephera squeezed her way out the other side of the mass of shoots and cursed. She had no clue where she was, but she knew she was nowhere near close to the battleground. Pausing, she pushed her hair out of her face and caught the sound of shouting.

'Sera?' She questioned in worry.

'Busy fighting, could use some help.' Her sister replied and Cephera growled. Why could they never go anywhere outside the palace without causing trouble. It wasn't like they tired to cause trouble, but it just seemed to find them. Taking off at a run, Cephera followed the noise only to be stopped by Amora herself.

"It's fitting he die this way," Amora said with loathing. "I can't allow you to help him, had it not been for you, I might have gotten what I wanted. I blame you just as much as I blame him." Cephera smelled smoke and chancing a glance behind her, she noticed the bamboo garden was being swallowed up by fire.

"You would have burned me all because you failed in your own selfish ambitions?" Cephera glared at the blonde. 

"I would burn you all if I could."

"You're crazy." Cephera accused. Clearly something had happened to Amora's mind to think she could get away with this... Or perhaps she didn't think she could get away or even care. Amora didn't waste anymore words on her, she summoned up a nasty spell of fire and set the grass in front of Cephera blazing.

Happy that Loki had taught her how to douse flames, Cephera did just that, but Amora was nowhere to be found once the flames were gone. Cephera spun around to see where her enemy had gone and couldn't see her. "Amora come back to the palace you need medical help." Cephera called out. Surely whatever was wrong with her she could be cured.

Cephera got no answer aside from a very thin line wrapped about her throat. "Loki isn't the only one who can turn invisible." Amora growled in Cephera's ear. Cephera gasped for air and got none, her fingers attempting to dig in around the tight string around her neck but Amora held it too tightly.

Cephera bulked her head backward as hard as she could, straining the string more but smashing the back of her head against Amora's hidden face. Amora cried out and her hold loosened giving Cephera time to break free. She fought and sputtered in air as she scrambled away from her attacker.

Her throat burned and her eyes had watered. She couldn't see Amora, she hadn't let go of her spell. Cephera stumbled back to her feet and cried out, a line of blood seeped across her upper arm where a blade had struck her. Amora became half viewable holding a dagger in her hands. The half of her face Cephera could see was wide eyed and deranged.

"You all deserve to die. We all deserve it." She cried and plunged the dagger at Cephera again, but it wasn't Cephera who dodged it or even stopped it, instead a woman had grabbed hold of Amora and was whispering something to her. Amora fell to the ground alive, but out cold.

"Cephera," Frigga said.

Shocked, Cephera finally zoned in on the woman who had carefully laid Amora on the grass. "Put out the fires and stay with her until I return, I need to fetch my son." 

Cephera nodded numbly and watched the Queen of Asgard rush off toward the growing ruckus. Shaking her head free of the confused fog, Cephera ignored the sneering pain in her arm and did as she was told. She doused the fires and then sat leaned against a tree stump watching the slumbering form of Loki's ex-lover, if she twitched, Cephera was ready to knock her out with her fist. Today was not a good day.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Queen Frigga chided her son and his companions. "To enter sacred ground without regard for their rule and practices." Frigga was disappointed in her son and his friends.

"We did it for Sif." Seraphina insisted. "We couldn't just leave her there."

"You could have done it without Loki," Frigga pointed out crossing her arms. "I haven't told your father about this, but you can imagine how angry he would become should he find out his own son caused such an uproar within the Valkyrie stronghold." Loki had been silent the entire time since his mother had broken up the battle.

Frigga had spent some of her youth there with the Valkyrie, it's where she'd learned to fight and she still had allies there who were kind enough to inform her of her sons appearance. In a way, Frigga took his complete disrespect to heart. After all she once followed those rules herself long before she'd ever left and met Odin. She held respect there among them and for her son to cause such a scene was embarrassing.

"We're sorry, we weren't thinking what would happen if we did get found out. We really just wanted Sif back." Cephera told Frigga regret in her eyes. Frigga sighed and shook her head. She hadn't felt this emotionally riled up in a very long time. Usually, she was able to keep a straight head and that was what she was trying to get back now. She needed to calm her overactive nerves.

"I know you didn't mean for this to happen, but from now on you are all banned from stepping foot in the Valkyries territory, I won't always be there to save you." She warned them, taking a breather. Frigga set her eyes on Loki and was glad to see he looked a little sheepish. Had it been Odin talking to them, Loki might have become defensive. "You are all dismissed but Loki." Frigga watched Cephera glance at her paramour, frown and reluctantly leave.

"I know what you are going to say," Loki said though she doubted it.

"Loki, this shapeshifting, you need to take more care with it. I worry for your mind. Could you not feel the difference in you when you change? The way it affects your emotions." Frigga had always been happy to teach Loki magic, but lately he seemed to have become obsessed.

"I felt fine mother." Loki lied easily even to her, she could see the familiar glint in his eyes as he spoke.

"Loki, what Amora says, did you transform her into a rat and leave her to die?" Frigga already know the answer, but she wanted to know, had to know if Loki would take responsibility for this horrid event.

"Of course not, clearly she's bitter over our breaking up." Loki replied without a second thought. Frigga wanted to frown but she kept her face passive. In this Loki had disappointed her. Amora had developed serious brain damage that would take years to mend. Currently, she was in the palace healing room being taken care of by the best. 

"I do hope that transforming anyone for any reason is something you will never do, least you will make me very unhappy." Frigga warned. She couldn't outright tell Loki he was lying. It would only cause a he said she said fight that Frigga didn't need to hear. She knew the truth, but it was clear Loki would not speak it.

"Of course mother." Loki replied and smiled. How could he smile so innocently?

(Cephera)

"May I come in?" Cephera asked Queen Frigga after knocking on her chamber door and opening it up a crack.

"Of course," Frigga said taking a seat near the window. Cephera joined her and together they sat silently for a time. 

"How's Amora?" Cephera asked looking at her lap.

"Dark magic has poisoned her mind, but she's in the right hands now. She'll recover." Frigga told her with the same solemn tone that Cephera felt. "I asked him if what Amora says is true, he denies it." Cephera looked into the queens eyes and together they shared the same worry.

"He's lying." Cephera hated to admit it, but she saw the lies when she'd asked Loki herself. It was easy to read a person after knowing them so long.

"I know." Frigga replied. "I'm worried about him." 

"Me too," Cephera said. 

"Don't give up on him." Frigga asked. "He needs someone who can stay by him. He needs your strength."

"I'm bound to Loki since the first time I met him. I feel like it was meant to be. There were hundreds of outer realms my father had wanted to align himself with, but he chose Asgard. I love your son and I will love no one else. Whatever Loki is now, whatever he does I'll stay by him. I don't agree with his choices but I won't abandon him." Cephera promised and Frigga pulled Cephera into a hug.

"Thank you," Frigga said.

"I hope that this becomes a lesson for Loki, that he realizes the gravity of what magic can do when used for the wrong reasons." Cephera didn't have her hopes up, Loki had this dark side that just seemed to get bigger and bigger every passing decade. She could only hope that it didn't swallow up the man she loved and replaced him with something worse.

***

Cephera looked at Loki while he slept. Did he feel no regret or remorse at all for the state Amora was in? Right now he looked so innocent with his eyes closed and his facial features completely relaxed. His lips slightly parted and soft sounds of air passing them. 

Cephera had kept to herself that she knew Loki was lying, aside from telling Frigga. She hadn't told her sister, she didn't want to give her an extra reason to hate loki. Cephera was sure that Loki would never hurt her in any manner like he had Amora, but that didn't mean she was happy that Amora had gone through what she did. Cephera felt just as guilty for what happened to Amora simply by proxy.

Being with Loki wasn't going to be easy, especially if he did anything else like this, but she would stay at his side. Without him she felt just as bad, just as empty. Amora was alive and in the mend. She had to be thankful for at least that and find a way to move on. She would do everything in her power to keep Loki on the straight and narrow.

(Thor)

Thor stumbled down the hallway and came across a sight he'd never thought he'd see again. Stood far away, in one of the many entryways of the palace was Sif. She was speaking to Hogun. Thor stared a moment and then walked away. He wouldn't face the woman who humiliated him, besides he was too drunk to properly engage anyone in a conversation.

He found his way to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Mead had become his bedtime supplement and sometimes sex. It was clear to him that his wife would not be returning to him, so be it. Thor belched and groaned, tonight he'd drank far more than usual. The drinking didn't make things better, he knew that but the parties were fun. There was always some kind of celebration to be found in town and he'd been attending them all.

Just the other night he'd thrown a few men around a bar after a man came in claiming Thor slept with his wife. Well Thor didn't recognize the woman but he'd been so drunk as of late he very well could have. Either way, she'd been just as much the conspirator, Thor would never force himself on a woman.

Thor came out the winner in that battle, as usual. It was odd though how this behaviour, that he'd enjoyed many a night in his youth, was now somewhat boring and predictable. He didn't enjoy it like he once had. It didn't hold that same free feeling. He hated that, he hated how everything in life seemed like that now. Nothing held the same excitement.

"Drunk?" Sif's voice roused Thor just enough to roll over and glare at her.

"Be gone woman," Thor said.

"I've just come to collect my things." Sif told him. Thor ignored her and allowed her to get her stuff. "These are not mine," Sif said with distaste and threw a pair of panties on top of Thor's face. Thor shook them off and glared once more.

"Are you finished?" He asked rudely. Sif narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't come back here to have this childish behaviour enacted against me." She warned. "Really Thor, grow up. You brought this on yourself." Thor growled.

"You failed me." He accused sitting up.

Sif moved along the floor and Thor refused to move when she bent over him and lightly kissed his forehead. "No Thor, we failed each other." She told him and for once Thor had nothing to say in return. Guilt washed over him and he suddenly felt he should reach out to her, but he didn't. He allowed her to gather the rest of her things and leave.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

She didn't bother knocking, rude was her thing better than manners. Seraphina walked right into Thor's bedroom and after passing his main sitting room, a room he probably never actually bothered to sit in - a complete waste of space as far as she was concerned- she entered through the doors to his bed chambers and found them empty of any physical person but full of noises echoing from the privy to the right.

Smirking Seraphina walked to the arched entrance, leaned against the wall and peered down at Thor as he threw his guts up into a bucket. It was a satisfying sight to see, at least for the elder twin. "Drink too much again," Seraphina said pretending to look at her nails, bored.

Thor didn't answer her, he couldn't as another wave of vomit crashed through him. This was Thor's newest life since Sif had left him and more so after she'd returned. The now estranged husband and wife now acted as though they were complete strangers. Passing one another daily without speaking. It had been a two years already, how time moved so quickly.

It hadn't been easy for Sif to come back to Asgard and continue her life there. It was true that people were in awe of her tenacity and strength, but as it turned out no one inside the palace took her seriously. She wanted to train to become part of Odin's esteemed army, but none of the warriors would train with her and even mocked her. She'd been left doing battles for shows in the arena, something Sif found to be distasteful and a complete waste of her skills.

Seraphina couldn't of agreed more, but Odin wouldn't step in and help. He had a Captian to his army for those decisions. After all, the king had more to think about than one woman's journey to become a respected warrior. The war in Muspelhiem had carried over, there were talks that the fire demons had plans to attack Asgard. Seraphina's father had his own hand-selected troops waiting should Odin need the extra manpower.

Rolling her eyes, Seraphina walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. She soaked it in the cold water sitting untouched in the basin and as Thor wretched some more, mostly dry heaving at this point, she patted down his forehead with the cloth to help ease the headache he was sure to get.

"Why are you here?" He managed to ask.

"I've come to kick your ass back into the light." She replied. Though she half meant it, she really would kick his ass should the need come, but today she mostly meant talking to him. Trying to make him think clearly. The prince was becoming a embarrassment to the throne. Frigga was worried sick and Thor wouldn't listen to her and he avoided his father like the plague. Odin was too busy to come see Thor himself and well, as far as Odin was concerned, his son was just having a tantrum, the impending possibility of war forced Odin to turn the other cheek on Thor's behaviour.

Frigga had asked Seraphina to talk to Thor, something about Seraphina being able to brutally explain things while not taking anything said back to her to heart. It was true, Seraphina prided herself on not forming emotional attachments, aside from her family of course.

"Kicking a man while he's down," Thor lifted his head and grabbed the cloth from her hand, "how brave of you." He mocked and pulled himself to stand.

"You're acting like a child, and you know it."

"I thought you were here to beat me, not scold me." Thor walked, or rather stumbled out of his room and face planted on his bed.

"Shut up," Seraphina said. "Thor I know you feel like you've been humiliated..."

"My own wife beat me in front of those who hold high respect for me." Thor growled.

"High respect? Wow, let me pop that ego for you, no one respects a man who turns to sex and drinking to heal his wounds. A real man strives to do better. You feel like Sif de-man'd you somehow? Screw you, it's your own fault for allowing yourself to be blinded by anger. You lost that battle, you embarrassed yourself and you continue to do so now. You think people in the streets talk about how you lost to Sif? You're wrong, they talk about what Asgard will be like once a drunk dolt like you ascends to the throne." 

With a roar, Thor pushed himself off his bed and grabbed Seraphina by her throat, or he would have had she not sidestepped him, grabbed his outstretched arm and bended it behind him painfully. "How dare you," Thor yelled.

"Are you angry because I said it or because it's true. You are losing any respect you might have gained for your pervious battles by acting like the child you are. People are seeing your true colors, Thor the drunken fool." Seraphina grunted as Thor pushed back and they both fell over. Seraphina landed on her back and Thor on top of her, the back of his head smashing into her face and making her nose spew blood.

He freed himself and rolled, pinning her beneath his heavy frame. He lifted his fist back and hesitated. "You should not have come here." He growled through gritted teeth. His face was red and the only thing Seraphina could think was 'please don't throw up on me'.

"You can change all that Thor, you can prove yourself to still be that warrior people look for in their king. You can prove to be the man that will take care of this realm not abandon it when things go wrong." Seraphina hadn't bothered to struggle and she knew Thor could feel her calm demeanour below him. His fist had lost its tension and his eyes had softened, still he had anger inside him.

"Sif is gone, my wife is only that because my father refuses to grant us a separation. I have failed her, I have failed myself, I have failed Loki and my family. Tell me princess, what do I have to fight for?" For a second Seraphina could see the vulnerable look flash across Thor's face before he looked away.

"Forgiveness." Seraphina replied. "Loki once fought for Cephera's forgiveness, you can still fight for Sif's." 

"Our marriage will never be the same."

"Don't try to make it that way. You were friends once, albeit a short time but still, you can still find friendship and maybe, one day you'll find more. But don't go looking for more, look for what's in reach first." Thor got off Seraphina and landed back on his rump, one leg propped up and one arm resting on that knee.

"I will not apologize." He scoffed.

"No one is looking for an apology, not even Loki who you dragged into your problems with your wife. People just want to see you back to being Thor the future king, not this drunk, sick, and philandering dickhead." Thor gave her a half glare before running a hand through his tangled blonde hair. 

"Getting drunk is becoming overrated." He replied after a moment.

"Good, tomorrow morning meet us in the arena during practice hours. The warriors three have missed you and are sick of me kicking their asses." Thor smirked. "Oh, and Thor, showing Sif even a little support over her warrior skills would be a big help. When people see their prince shunning his own wife for fighting or not even acknowledging it, then they also think it's a joke."

"I have supported her." Thor interjected.

"Did you? Cause I never noticed, and I'm a friend. All I saw was the two of you growing apart because of your dreams pulling you in opposite directions." Thor frowned. 

"I married her despite her wanting to be who she was. I accepted that part of her." Thor reminded her.

"No Thor, you married her to prove a point. You hated to think anyone would think you to be so shallow as to leave some one because they wouldn't be everything you wanted them to be, at least that's how I saw it." Seraphina never approved of the sudden decision to marry and perhaps she was wrong as to why he'd done it. But sometimes people made decisions without accepting the real reason behind them and only until someone else points them out do they realize they are right.

Climbing to her feet, Seraphina left the room to give Thor time to think about what she'd said and hopefully he'd arrive to the training grounds the next day.

(Loki)

"I don't know why you don't just up and move all of your things to my room," Loki said to Cephera as she searched for a gown to wear. His mother lavished quite a bit on Cephera, well at least in dresses. Cephera loved dresses and Loki loved her in them.

"No way, we keep separate rooms." She insisted. "I will not have me fetching my things in the midst of our breakup should one ever happen." Loki grabbed Cephera by her arm softly and turned her to him.

"That will never happen." She offered him a soft smile but nothing near compared to the brights ones she once had. Since Amora had been admitted to the healing room and she'd told on Loki, Cephera had been different. She tried not to be, but Loki knew she felt conflicted. 

Loki wished he could feel remorse for what he'd done, but he couldn't and he wasn't a fool, he knew Cephera knew him to be the liar that he was. And he wished he could ease her worry, but he didn't know how. Loki let Cephera ease herself out of his grasp and go back to her dresses.

In the meantime, Loki strolled around her room and paused at a shelf he'd long forgotten about. The stack of letters hidden within their protective cloth still sat there, but looked larger than Loki remembered. Unabashed, Loki reached up and took them down.

He unrolled the cloth and chose the very top letter. 

'Dear Princess,

I am sure you recall our last meeting and I humbly beg your forgiveness. I spoke out of anger and frustration. I overstepped my boundaries and when I realized I might have ruined any chance I ever had to be with you, I snapped. I'm not a good man, and I'm certainly not perfect. I spoke of hurting you, but I never would, I swear it.

I've heard news that there may be a union in the future regarding you and the man you currently court. I cannot tell you how afraid and sad I am for you. I know in my heart that he will never make you happy, not like I could. Come home to me. We were born to be with each other.

Forever your beloved servant,

Krystoff'

Loki scowled at the letter and crumpled it in his fist. "What are you doing?" Cephera asked. Loki hadn't heard her walk in. He turned to see her in a long gown of silver and blue. She was staring at the letters. "Loki," she began.

"He still writes to you." Loki turned back to the stack.

"It's nothing." Cephera replied. Loki had never told Cephera how much he knew regarding Krystoff and as of late he'd forgotten about him. 

"What does he mean, overstepped his boundaries?" Loki asked clenching the letter harder in his fist.

"It doesn't matter, that was a long time ago now." Loki didn't like her avoidance. What had happened that he didn't know about?

Becoming angry Loki threw the letter to the floor. "I know who he is and what he's capable of. Your sister filled me in years ago, what has he done?" Loki demanded.

"He's harmless." She insisted and her defensiveness only proceeded to anger him more.

"During your coming of age party do you know what I witness?" He grabbed her by her shoulders, fully aware at how rough he was being. "He was with his sister, she was transformed to look like you. He partially ripped her clothes from her body and brutally fucked her. His sick little fantasy of how he wanted you." Cephera's face twisted in horror and her eyes widened.

"Loki drop it." She pleaded.

"I will not." He growled. "Tell me,"

"No! You've proven to me that killing or being a part of death doesn't phase you, if I tell you I'm afraid you'll have blood on your hands and start a war in the process." Loki froze, is this what he'd done? Made her fear to tell him anything that might set him off? 

He let her go.

"I only want you to be safe."

"I know, and I am. He's world away and has no access to Asgard. The Byfrost is for use of my family only and anyone my father sends through. He would never send Krystoff. When I go home I have guards to watch out for me. I promise you I am safe." Cephera placed her hands on Loki's chest and he put his own over them.

"I've lost your trust." He sighed looking down.

"No, I trust you, but I don't trust your anger. Loki you have issues, we all do, but killing shouldn't be one of them." Her fingertips touched his face. 

"I'm not okay with only half your trust," he admitted turning his face to kiss her hand. "Please tell me what happened?"

Sighing Cephera blinked in consideration before responding. "He kissed me and made it very clear what more he wanted from me." She summed it up, he knew she was coating it.

"But he didn't touch you further than that?" He ventured.

"He attempted but I stopped him and then he and I exchanged words, angry words. He threatened me, threatened to hurt me and that I'd be his one day, one way or another." Loki narrowed his eyes and pulled her closer.

"That will never happen." He promised. "You belong here anyhow and if you go to your realm I will go with you. I will never leave your side knowing he is there to take advantage of it." 

Cephera wrapped her arms around Loki's waist and pressed her cheek to his chest. "He spoke of us Uniting." He noted after a moment.

"Ugh, ignore it. That's my father spreading rumors and being happy that I am happy. A union would work in his favor for the future of the alliance already in place." Cephera rolled her eyes and Loki chuckled.

"It's not such a outlandish thing to think, you and I." Cephera glared at him.

"Maybe some day, but we will not become another Thor and Sif. We will be patient until we are BOTH ready." Loki smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Agreed." He replied. Marriage wasn't really something at the forefront of his mind right now, but it was worth it to tease her.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Being a Prince had its advantages at times, like ordering the staff that anymore letters to Cephera had to come to Loki first. Loki had exerted patience over the situation regarding Krystoff. Cephera was right, the man was too far away to cause trouble but still Loki was dying to find a reason to see him.

Finally, after months of waiting, he got his chance. The letter arrived to him while he was in magic lessons with Cephera. The servant politely called him away to recieve it. Hiding it beneath his robes Loki rejoined his paramour. "What was that about?" Cephera asked with that cute tilt of her head.

"They are looking for Thor," Loki said. Thor was finally back in the arena training with the warriors three. There had been no breakthrough on his relationship with Sif, but really Loki couldn't have cared less. The two of them seemed happier without each other anyhow.

"Oh." Cephera replied. "Then come on." She teased as if he were some lazy ass teacher.

"Be careful what you wish for woman." He warned her. Today they were dabbling in arcane magic and the lash of it was like a shock of ice cold water in the face and down the spine. A temporary stunning spell. Cephera laughed and took her place once more.

***

The morning gave way to evening and finally Cephera left to meet with Loki's mother and then later her sister, giving Loki plenty of time to set in motion his little side expedition. He kissed her goodbye and watched her leave before he dared to even open the letter.

Reading it only made him scowl. Krystoff had the nerve to speak about Loki as though her were a maniac. Clearly, Krystoff was desperate to have Cephera run to him. The same loving words spouting on the paper that only made Loki's blood boil. The man was either delusional or very hopeful.

Letter in hand, Loki arrived at the Byfrost. "I have business in Mechanova." Loki announced to Heimdall.

"Do you now?" Heimdall asked.

"I wish to speak to someone, it's important." Weary of this journey to be ventured alone, Heimdall surveyed the prince a moment. Loki had been learning to tell a certain amount of truth to cover for any lies. To allow people to fill in the blanks on their own. He was trying to perfect avoiding the topic.

"Take care what you do there young prince. Treaties are easily severed when trouble brews it's head." Heimdall warned but thankfully he opened the Byfrost and Loki was sucked in.

The realm was just as he remembered it. The road from the Byfrost waypoint to the palace was a small walk and when he was close to the palace, Loki took the long way around the outskirts. He had a very good memory and he found the entrance that would lead him to the Fevour's chambers.

He'd been invisible since he'd touched down in Mechanova and so entering the large double doors took great care. He eased one side open and peered in. No one was home, was there ever?

Loki easily found his way back to the room he assumed was Krystoff's. The one he's seen him and his sister in night of the celebration. "I can't believe you sent her another letter," Katarina said, lounging on the bed her hair in messy white-blond tangles.

"What was I suppose to do, he was furious at me for being too 'impatient'. I have to win back her trust." Krystoff scowled. He was sitting nearby sharpening a long curved dagger. Loki moved in further and looked at them both, but was more interested in Katarina. Along her back were small lines of scars, and other scars resembling bite marks. Had Krystoff done that?

"You're an idiot." Katarina scoffed rolling onto her back.

"Had you successfully seduced the king all those years ago I wouldn't need to chase after that silly Princess." Krystoff growled. "It's why father had you trained perfectly for transforming yourself into others."

"How was I suppose to know the woman I was masquerading as was a dead woman and the king knew it. That was fathers fault, not mine. Her face and body were his idea." Katarina reminded him.

"Maybe, you should try a new body." Krystoff got a look of plotting on his face.

"I can't. The King has his hound with him. He'll see right through my spell. We made him suspicious with the last effort and now with your screw up he's on his guard more."

"I can kill his hound," Krystoff said licking along the sharpened blade and drawing blood. He didn't seem to mind.

"Absolutely not, you want father to freak out completely? We stick with the plan, Cephera is the goal. We've waited this long for the throne, we can wait longer." Getting up, Katarina picked up her discarded clothes and inspected them. "Ugh, I hate you. Why do you have to ruin everything." She glared and dropped the torn rags.

"Wouldn't be a problem if you didn't insist on leaving."

"I'm not your sex toy." Katarina huffed and earned herself a slap across her face. The crack startled even Loki.

"You're what ever I need you to be!" Krystoff shouted. Katarina hadn't even put her hand to her now red and swollen cheek, she simply looked back at him and glared.

"And you wonder why you can't keep a woman. If you ever get Cephera, you'll have to chain her up to keep her."

"That's the plan." Krystoff grinned. With a growl, Katarina grabbed her things and left. Loki watched Krystoff think for a bit, giving Katarina lots of time to be gone completely. After a while, Loki allowed his spell to drop. Startled, Krystoff stepped back, before he recognized him and then narrowed his eyes.

"Krystoff," Loki greeted

"Loki," Krystoff said in return, caressing the handle of his blade. "I suppose you've been there a while, I would be had I been in your place." Loki scowled. He didn't like being compared to this boy.

"I was, but we are not alike." Loki replied. "These letters stop today, Cephera is not yours and never will be." Krystoff glared at the letter squished in Loki's fist.

"And how do you plan to stop them? Intercepting every last one?"

"If I have too." Loki smirked.

"Then perhaps I'll just kill you, I mean I could always use the jealous lover excuse. You came here with my letter and attacked me. I killed you in self-defence, the treaty of course would be broken and both Princess's would be forced to come home." Krystoff grinned wide. "Maybe I'd get a chance to put a baby in both of them."

"Why is it so important that you become a father?" Loki asked. It had been bugging him for so long. All the information Cephera and her sister have about the Fevour family was all hear say and speculation. Nothing provable.

"You know what's great about the position my family holds, even if I told you, no one would believe you. It's a he said he said thing against a very important family, not to mention jealous lover adds to denounce your claim should you tell anyone else. However, I do like the idea of killing you. Sounds like a wonderful plan, so I'll grant you that information." Loki narrowed his eyes and readied himself for an attack.

"Do you know what Lycise is?" Loki heard of it. A herb with dark magical properties that could enhance a persons anatomy. 

"You'd be a fool to use it," Loki said and already he knew he was a fool.

"Not a fool, smart. All my life I've been bred to take this herb and yes it has made me stronger. Stronger than any of you. My magic, my strength, even my seed is more versatile. We want the throne and the only way to get it is to have someone in our family have a child with the royal family. I've been bred to not just successfully impregnate one of the girls, or both, but to then kill the rest and take the throne raising my child as the heir."

"You're insane. Any child born of black magic has a 90% or higher chance of dying during birth, or being born a monster or countless other things." Loki knew Cephera, even if Krystoff managed to get her pregnant Cephera would love that child. But black magic would destroy it. It was illegal to use magic for those sorts of things even in Asgard.

"One, two, ten children can die, Cephera is still young and she will produce as many as needed to secure that throne." Loki glared at Krystoff with such hate he wished looks could kill.

"She's not a breeding mule." Loki snapped.

"She's worthless for anything else." Krystoff laughed and Loki attacked. He wouldn't have Cephera subjected to Krystoff, not like that. Even Seraphina, Loki would protect her to from this mad man. No woman deserved to put up with him. Krystoff only laughed harder as he caught Loki by the throat. 

He hadn't been kidding about the Lycise making him stronger. Loki gasped for air before vanishing from his grasp. He appeared halfway across the room only to be kicked off onto his back. Krystoff sat atop him, softly smoothing the dagger across Loki's cheek. "Does she scream in bed?" Krystoff asked. "I want to hear her scream." He added, a maniacal look crossing his face and the dagger slowly cutting into his skin. A slow torture.

Loki tried to ignore the slow sneering pain and instead summoned up the arcane magic him and Cephera had been playing with earlier that day. Krystoff cried out and his body began to shake. Loki jumped to his feet, threw on his spell of invisibility and fled.

He hated to run, but he wasn't strong enough to kill him, not yet. Loki needed to get back to training for combat, one day he would meet Krystoff again and when he did he would kill him.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Thor doubled his blow and sent Hogun to the dirt below them. Hogun shook his head as Thor placed his polearm at Hoguns chest to signal victory. Afterwards, Thor offered his hand down to help his friend up. Hogun nodded in respect and appreciation and left to stand off to the side. "Who's next?" Thor asked them.

"I suppose that'll be me." Volstagg said, was it just Thor or had Volstagg packed on a few extra pounds? He certainly seemed heftier then he once was. All in all Volstagg had always been a larger fellow, solid and firm for his shorter stature, but as of late Thor noticed changes in him. Volstagg had always been the biggest eater of all of them. Half the time he would eat others leftovers so they wouldn't go to waste. Perhaps he'd finally hit an age in which his body no longer shed fat so easily.

Nevertheless, Volstagg was still a mighty warrior and not to be taken lightly. Were Hogun had stealth and cunning and Fandral had his elegance and grace, Volstagg was raw power. You wouldn't want to be caught infront of the heavy swing of his axe.

Two short tomahawks is what his dear friend toted with him now. They each choose to train with a different weapon each week. After all, in battle one could loose their own weapon and need to rely on another. They'd long since upgraded to real steel instead of sticks. There was no better way to motivate anyone to fight their best battle than using slick cool steel.

Volstagg twirled his mini axes, easily catching them in his fingers before clutching them into his fists. His stance was open wide and slightly bent at the knees. Thor was poised just a little side-on, his polearm gripped in the center by both hands. Volstagg opened up by leaping forward and bring one axe crashing down, Thor swiped his polearm up catching the edge of the tomahawk and hooking it into the long end of his weapon.

Volstagg second tomahawk came up under knocking the polearm off his other weapon and proceeding to swing at Thor's midsection which was also blocked. Thor gave his polearm a rough twirl which shifted the tomahawk awkwardly in Volstagg's grip and inevitably sent it flying into the dirt.

Thor clenched his teeth when the second of Volstagg's weapons clanged against the end of his pole and the vibration numbed his fingers. Even as that happened Volstagg caught the inside of Thor's elbow bending his arm unwillingly and nearly knocking the polearm out completely.

Thor kicked his friend backward and he landed on the ground with an 'ouff' noise. Volstagg struggled to right himself, he was forced to roll onto his knees but by then Thor had his polearm pressed to the back of his friends neck. Volstagg raised his hands in defeat and accepted Thor's hand to get up.

"I don't mean to stir trouble, but we have an audience," Fandral told them.

Thor turned and peered into the stands to see Seraphina, no big surprise there, and Sif, which did come as a surprise. Thor weighed his options. He could continue acting like a child and ignore her, or he could do as Seraphina suggested and at least attempt friendship or at the very least a less awkward acquaintance. 

It was so strange, Thor had thought he knew this woman so well and had been blinded by many things as to why he wanted to be with her. Now that they had both changed they seemed nothing more than strangers. Even looking at her now didn't stir any previous feelings of love, just confused bitterness. She didn't deserve his bitterness, he shouldn't have rushed her into marriage.

Dropping his polearm, Thor made his way toward the spectator stairway and noticed Sif rising from her seat. She was dressed in tight leather armor that hung to her curves, those curves he remembered well, that was one thing that hadn't changed about her. Seraphina stayed in her seat as Sif meet Thor halfway down the stairs.

"Lady Sif," Thor said the words spilling just as awkwardly as they sounded.

"Just Sif," she replied. 

"Sif," Thor corrected himself and inclined his head respectfully. Why was this so uncomfortable, it should only feel natural talking to her but it didn't. Far from it, Thor felt as though he was meeting her for the first time after having a run in with some bad rumors that would make him almost biased against her. "I'm glad you've come."

"You are?" She genuinely sounded surprised. "I was unsure if I should, but Seraphina insisted. Thor, this void we have between us..."

"Needs to be closed?" Thor finished and she nodded.

"I miss you, all of you. It's complicated being friends with your friends but avoiding you at the same time." She explained.

"Agreed." There were short pauses between their thoughts and words. Both of them making sure to speak what they meant and not rush into saying things they would regret. This talk that he'd dreaded for so long wasn't going so bad after all.

"I'd like the opportunity to join you all in training when the time is right." Thor wasn't sure he was ready to battle Sif for any reason.

"You are welcome to train against the warriors three in the meantime, whilst I am here. There is no need to avoid each other." Thor offered and she smiled. He always loved her smile, he remembered that now.

"Thank you. I'm glad you've recovered from... everything." She finished taking care to not tread on soiled ground.

"Thank you. We were just getting ready to have another go at it. Would you like to lead us off?" There was no time like the present and Thor was afraid that should he tell her to wait another day that he would continue to put it off.

"Sure." Sif replied and followed him down to the sands.

(Seraphina)

Seraphina grinned as Sif left to join the warriors three and Thor. With that small detail finished, Seraphina made her way to the Byfrost. That morning she'd received a curious letter and who was she to pass up something so odd.

The gatekeeper didn't questioning her leaving, after all she was allowed to go home at any time. He was cute, the gatekeeper.

Arriving home she made her way into the crystal forest, the meeting place described in the letter where the pixie rocks stood. Could be a trap, but Seraphina wasn't afraid. A meek girl was waiting for her. Brown hair matching her brown eyes. "Princess," Seraphina recognized the voice and narrowed her eyes. "Don't speak my name, I come here with a warning."

"Why should I trust you?" Seraphina asked Katarina Fevour who was disguised as this smaller girl.

"I don't have an answer to that. I guess you can decided. You need to put a leash on Loki."

"A leash? Really?"

"He came here yesterday, approached Krystoff." This was news to Seraphina and if she was a betting woman, which she was sometimes, she'd guess Cephera didn't know either.

"And?" Seraphina kept a passive look of boredom.

"They fought and Krystoff almost killed him, was going to kill him." Seraphina glared.

"Why would you warn me about this?"

"Because that's not what Demos wants." Seraphina took note of how Katarina didn't call her family by brother or father. She really was trying to keep her identity a secret from prying ears. Was she afraid? "He doesn't want to see the Prince killed. Krystoff he's out of control, more and more each passing year he strays from Demos's orders. I'm warning you so that you can stop Krystoff from getting a second chance at killing the prince."

Why was every one coming to her to get between others. First Frigga having her go talk to Thor, now Katarina wanting her to speak to Loki. Did she have therapist written on her forehead?

"I'll see what I can do." She agreed, "but I owe you nothing." She added. Katarina didn't answer, she nodded, turned and fled. Seraphina didn't stop her.

***

Seraphina waited for Cephera to leave for her afternoon visit with Frigga to approach Loki. "We need to talk." She told him catching up to him in the hall.

"No we don't." Loki replied waving her off.

"About your little trip we do." He stopped and turned to look at her. He seemed to be deciding whether or not to act dumb and she was glad he didn't.

"Fine," Loki agreed. Together they ventured to his tower where no one would overhear them. Loki sat down in his chair leaning back his fingers enter locking casually. "What would you like to talk about exactly?"

"Everything, I was told you visited Krystoff and you fought and he nearly killed you."

"Nearly killing me is a little exaggerated." Loki shrugged.

"This is not funny nor is it some kind of game. Krystoff is dangerous." Seraphina felt annoyed. Why did this man feel he could always just do what he liked without consequences.

"Yes he is, and the sooner someone puts him down the better." Loki snarled. "For too long he's gone untouched and able to terrorize Cephera. Do you know he plans to make a birthing mule of her, using dark magic?" Seraphina was taken back.

"What?" She asked wide eyed and for once fearful. Dark magic was never to be used for such things. So many things could go horribly wrong. Magic in general was never to be used to create humanoid life as even that had side effects, black magic was worse.

"That's right, for years Krystoff's been ingesting Lycile. He's not just getting more powerful princess, he's also stronger than you can imagine. If he doesn't get put down now he'll eventually be unstoppable. The dark magic within Lycile will consume his body, his mind and his free will. He'll rage out of control."

"I know what Lycile is and what it can do, but can you prove it?" Loki had stood his palms on his desk and now his face fell.

"I shouldn't have to prove it, your father should just put him to death while he still can. That's what parents do for their daughters."

"Please, you know as well as I that kings can't just go around killing subjects with no reason. That only instills distrust and causes uprisings. Where do you think we'll all end up if my father gets taken off the throne and then Demos put in his place. I can guarantee you that worse things would happen to both myself and my sister should that happen. I will not risk it." Loki looked about as angry as she did, but she knew she was right and so did he.

"I cannot just let it go." Loki growled.

"What if we wait it out? I mean we are safe here in Asgard. What if Krystoff does go crazy from the Lycile? We wouldn't have to do anything. The hotter his fuse gets the closer he gets to screwing up and doing something that will give my father a real reason to step in. Until then Cephera will stay here."

"That could take centuries." Loki glared.

"Do you not plan to keep her at your side that long?" Seraphina watched Loki blink back to a more calmer self.

"I plan to have her for as long as she'll have me." He replied.

"Good. From now on anything that happens regarding Krystoff we share with one another, maybe we can find a way to speed things up." Loki grinned his mischievous grin.

"Perhaps," he replied as he being to ponder hard on her suggestion.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Holding him down by his his arms, riding his length as hard as she could and exerting as much control as possible, that was how Seraphina enjoyed sex. None of that cuddling bullshit. Just a straight up good fuck, believe it or not it was hard to find in Adgard. Despite how men felt about the woman they, for the most part, enjoyed pleasing them and taking their time.

That was how she ended up back in Fandral's bed. He understood her needs, his foreplay was not soft and not teasing, at least not with her. His fucking was equally hard and harder still when she demanded it, yes demanded for Seraphina never begged.

Men thought they were being cute with their playful looks and feather like touches, but it was a waste of her time and hardly got her libido going. She growled pinching his face between her fingers freeing one of his arms. She kissed his lips, biting at his bottom one and he groaned.

His hips thrusting up to meet her coming down. Finally, she let go his other arm and he sat up yanking her head back by her hair and devouring her neck in kisses and bites, leaving behind marks she'd heal later. She moaned against her own continuos rhythm. Fandral's hands gripped her hips, holding her down all the way around his cock and frozen her movements, she knew that meant he'd cum, that and the grunt he'd made.

When he finally released her she climbed off the bed completely and poured them both a mug of ale. When she turned he had a smug look on his face she knew all too well. "Don't give me that look." She narrowed her eyes and he chuckled.

"I knew you'd come back to my bed someday." He boasted.

"Don't feel special, you're convenient nothing more." She warned.

"Still, I see it as a win/win." He chuckled once more and accepted the mug as she climbed back on the bed and sat against the headboard.

"You are not the only man here in Asgard who can please me." She reminded him. He only grinned. Though she wouldn't speak of it to Fandral, not all men were willing to have unprotected sex with her and she needed to take every opportunity she could to create a succession to her throne. Fandral knew this and this was another reason she'd ended up back in his bed. He was all too willing to give her what she wanted. The thought of children, even at this age, didn't phase him.

"But you cannot say that I do not do the best job of them all." He winked and she scowled, but only because he was right. Fandral had a quality about him that most men didn't bother with and that was details. He remembered anything and everything she'd ever told him that she liked and disliked. He made sure to only do the things she liked and never the stuff she didn't. That quality would have him a happy wife one day.

"Sif and Thor are getting along well enough these days," Seraphina said changing the subject. It had been three years since they'd began to fight on the same soil again.

"Far from reconciling a friendship though judging by that fight yesterday." Fandral frowned. Thor had ridiculed Sif on her battle techniques when she was fighting Hogun and Sif had fought back. A silly squabble really, but for the two of them it was a step back.

"True. Personally I don't think they are destined to be together, not that I believe in destiny but they do. Unless Thor changes as well, which is possible, I mean we are all still young and growing." She shrugged. "But as it stands the way they both are now they are too different to be anything but friends, if friendship is even possible."

"I think you are wrong, I think in time when we have all grown older and wiser they will see that they are perfect for eachother. She sets a challenge for him and though Thor tends to take the easy way, he'll one day see the true value in fighting for what's hardest to gain. Her trust and devotion will not be easy for him to obtain, she's not that smitten girl anymore and frankly she's becoming one of the most fiercest warriors I've ever seen."

"She is incredible." Seraphina smiled.

"Are you seeing her again?" Fandral tilted his head in eager curiosity.

"No." Seraphina punched him in the arm. "She is married and whether she be female or male I am no home wrecker. I don't dally with those who are in committed relationships whom are also my friends."

"Technically, as far as Sif and Thor are concerned, they are not truly husband and wife." Fandral pointed out.

"I'm aware of that but as my friends it's awkward to resume any kind of physical relationship, besides Sif only dallied with me to learn, she wasn't really into women." She downed the rest of her ale.

"I think I remember you saying that once before." Seraphina rolled her eyes.

"If you are so eager to see me play with a woman why not invite one with us. I have no problems sharing your cock anytime as long as I get something out of it." Fandral laughed.

"I feel as though we are cut of the same stone you and I. If you had wanted a second man I wouldn't have said no." Again she rolled her eyes. "But I know you don't like that." He winked. He was right. Though Seraphina knew Fandral preferred females she'd known him go come home with a man on occasion.

However, she didn't like the thought of being shared by two men. She didn't feel in control of the thought let alone the situation and Seraphina loved being in control. She'd allowed Fandral to have control a few times but it was rare. She had to be very trusting of a person to allow it and Fandral had that trust.

"How fairs your sister?" Fandral asked, changing the topic before Seraphina could.

"Well. She's happy which is all that matters. If Loki does right by anyone it's her, though he's still a dick."

"Loki is stubborn like Thor only differently. Loki is like the black sheep. He struggles to belong and just as easily as he gains that security he loses it. It's usually the way with younger siblings. One gets the glory and the other stands in the shadows." Fandral shrugged.

"Cephera was never like that, my father favors her actually." Seraphina laughed. It didn't bother her, she held her own.

"Yes, but you are twins and your father doesn't favor her, he looks over her more closely because she's soft in all the worrisome kinds of places and you are strong in all the right ones. Your sister is too good, if there is such a thing. People use girls like her by twisting their hearts and their conscience. I'm sure that being with Loki will change her and give her strength in areas she needs it. One cannot court a trickster like Loki and come out unscathed." 

"I suppose, I just hope that he doesn't corrupt her in the worst ways." Seraphina glared at nothing. She half trusted Loki, but she saw that sinister side of him. The way he talked about getting rid of Krystoff gave Loki a sick twisted sort of pleasure that Seraphina was concerned about. It was natural for a man to want to protect what is his, but Loki seemed willing to go that extra mile and destroy anything in his path to achieve it. She hoped she was wrong.

Still, he'd kept his word and hadn't gone back to Mechanova or after Krystoff. She hoped that it stayed that way for now.

(Cephera)

Fresh air was always nice and so was a walk by herself. It wasn't often she could be found alone. Normally she'd be with Loki, her sister or the queen, but today Loki had gone off with Thor on another 'adventure' and she had stayed behind. She was glad the brothers were speaking again.

Hogun had gone home to see his family in Vanahiem, Volstagg left to visit his sister and Fandral... well Cephera wasn't sure where he was, but she knew that Thor and Loki had gone alone. Her sister was also missing which led Cephera to believe that she was with Frandral. Cephera thought they made a cute 'couple' but alas she couldn't say that to her sister. Her sister didn't do monogamous reltionships and really Seraphina didn't really do relationships.

Cephera had thought one day that would change, but she'd let her sister come to figure that out for herself in time. No one could force her to open her heart. 

Cephera stopped near the large front garden fountain. Children played here often and today was no different. Cephera sat on a long wooden bench and watched the children lean over to splash water from the fountain onto their friends. They'd laugh and chase one another. Cephera remembered being that young. Her mother had been alive then.

What Cephera hadn't expected to see was a blond woman she recognized toting a child of maybe 3. She was radiant in her blue gown and Cephera felt her mouth go dry. Sigyn smiled down at the children and then to the child in her arms. Her son maybe?

Gathering her courage, Cephera stood and went to ask the beauty a question that had plagued her for many years since she'd tricked Loki into missing Sigyn's wedding. "Hello Lady Sigyn." She greeted her. Sigyn looked at her startled for a moment.

"Princess, I hadn't seen you there." Sigyn gave a respectful bow which Cephera insisted wasn't needed.

"I've been wondering...," Cephera paused.

"Yes?" Sigyn asked curiosity lighting up her eyes. Cephera could certainly see why Loki would have wanted Sigyn. She was a very beautiful woman, graceful as well.

"Are you happy? I mean completely happy." Cephera knew the question was odd, but she had to know if she'd done the right thing by holding Loki back. What if Loki would have made Sigyn happy, what if she'd destroyed this woman's chance at happiness.

Sigyn smiled a large vibrant smile. "More than I can express. I know mine and Theoric's marriage had been arranged, but I have always loved him and I couldn't imagine a world without him. And now, with our son, I feel everything is as it should be. As it was destined to be." Cephera smiled back, her heart fluttering with joy.

"I'm glad."

"I hear you now court Prince Loki." It was Sigyn's turn to pause. "I know he pined after me for a while, but I am happy he found happiness with you for I don't believe he would have with me. I simply didn't see him that way so I hope he has no hard feelings," Sigyn said. Cephera wanted to laugh. Her actions to intervene with Loki's plans had been what changed his mind about Cephera. He'd told her that years after the fact.

"He has no hard feelings. He understood and respected that you loved Theoric. I suppose I should thank you, had you changed your mind I would have never found my happiness." Cephera laughed and Sigyn turned pink with a soft giggle of her own.

"No, I believe that true love is meant to be and that someway you will always find that person. For some it's right away and for others it can take a lifetime." Cephera nodded.

"If only I could get my sister to believe that." Cephera laughed. Her sister didn't believe in fate or destiny like that. "I'll leave you to your peaceful play." Cephera told Sigyn and took her leave.

***

Cephera went back to Loki's room. There was no point to go to hers. Loki would be expecting her in this one. Just outside the door she bumped into a stranger. A tall man with greying hair. "Hello, can I help you?" Cephera asked him. He stopped and looked her over.

"No, thank you. I'm just getting acquainted with the palace." He replied.

"You are new to the palace? I'm Cephera, I'm one of the princess's of an allied kingdom." She smiled.

"I am Lord Tyr, I'm the principle advisor to the Allfather." He extended his long bony fingers.

She took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "It's a pleasure. I'll be seeing you often then." The old advisor had passed away only a month ago, it wasn't surprising to see a new one. Cephera had liked the old one, Lord Bhangal. He was wise beyond even the years of Odin. This man had deep eyes, perhaps vast knowledge lay within them as well. Cephera moved to enter Loki's room.

"All due respect my lady, but isn't that the Princes room?" He asked.

"It's more like our room. We are courting." She grinned. It was cute when people didn't know. She didn't know why but it was always funny to see their shocked expressions, but for this man he only smiled and nodded before giving a short bow and walking off.

With the appearance of this new advisor, Cephera couldn't help but wonder how the plans to keep the fire demons from attacking has been coming along. War hadn't broken out in Asgard, but Odin had dispatched troops directly to Muspelheim. It would be a dark day if war reached Asgard, and Cephera hoped she'd never see it.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

It wasn't the sound of the man beside her sleeping, nor the sounds coming from the nightly animals outside the window that woke her up suddenly. No, it was the soft queasy sensation of a change of magic. A shift in her own balance of power. Seraphina sat up and exhaled a long drawn breath. She'd been prepared for this feeling since she'd been old enough to understand it, Seraphina Drogo, heir to the Mechanovian throne, was pregnant.

***

When Fandral woke, Seraphina was already up, washed, and dressed. She'd contemplated not sticking around, but decided to stay. He was Fandral, he was her friend. He'd known the possibilities and he'd accepted them. She'd once given him the choice to opt out of any kids life should he father any, but back then he vowed to never turn his back on any of his children. She wondered, now that the reality had arrived, if he'd still feel the same way.

"Odd," he mused. "Normally you'd still be drooling into the pillows." Seraphina rolled her eyes, she did that a lot to him.

"I was woken early." She replied. "I'm pregnant, it's yours." She told him as if the news were nothing exciting or new. She still wasn't sure how she felt about it. Seraphina wasn't really a kids kind of girl. She didn't know what kind of mother she'd make, but this child was a blessing to her family and she would be happy in the rejoicing of her people. This could possibly be the only child she'd ever produce and if it wasn't then all the better.

"Wait, what?" Fandral counted the days on his hand. They'd only begun to sleep together again in the last three days.

"Yes. The moment your seed fertilized my egg I woke to the shift in my magic. The formation of a new life has begun, our reproductive systems are not completely understood but we at least know this much to be true. Within days of a successful fertilization the female will feel it. I've been prepared for the moment all my life since I'd come to an age were pregnancy was possible." She shrugged.

"And you are calm?" He pondered joining her next to the window.

"No point in getting worked up over it. It's a blessing, not a curse." She replied. "Does your decision still stand? Will you help me care for it?" 

"Do you doubt I would?"

"No, but I think it only fair to give you the same chance to back out now. I can return to Mechanova and care for the child there." She told him. She hadn't stopped staring at him. He'd make a good father, she thought so.

"I will not abandon any child of mine." He'd put a hand on her shoulder. She half smiled. "My question to you is, what about us?"

Seraphina narrowed her eyes. "What us?" She asked. "You know how I feel about any kind of US." She warned him.

"For the childs sake would it not be better to at least keep sex between us? At least until they are older." She considered his words. Not specifically a relationship, just a sexual agreement. 

"Alright, I can live with that." She agreed. After all, it wasn't as though Fandral was bad to her and he certainly wasn't a let down in the bedroom. She could survive on one bed partner for the time being. 

"When do we tell your father?" Fandral hadn't officially met her father, and the thought disturbed her slightly.

"Meh, he can wait. This baby is not going anywhere and I don't need him to start in on the things I need to start and stop to make it through this pregnancy." Seraphina scrunched up her nose at the idea.

"Is the loss of children common among your people." Seraphina pursed her lips and thought a moment.

"No, I've never known of any Mechanovian who lost a child before birth. During yes, after sure, but not before. Still, I'd hate to be the first. My people count on me and my family to deliver them from the hands of death. Year after year more die and less and less are conceived. As much as I'm not a lover of having children I will cherish everyone I can get." Fandral lifted a hand to touch her, a gentle gesture which he halted knowing full wall she hated to be coddled for any reason. He retracted his hand and nodded.

"He's a father and he'll worry, completely natural." Fandral told her smiling.

"Don't you dare try to tell me what to do." She narrowed her eyes as a further warning.

"I wouldn't bother, you wouldn't listen anyway. You have that gift for just doing as you like." He smirked and she poked him.

"When I'm ready I'll tell everyone. If I tell my sister now she'll be too excited to keep the news to herself." Fandral chuckled and nodded.

"Oh!" Fandral sucked in a breath. "Seraphina, with this child wouldn't that mean your sister should no longer fear Krystoff? I mean your child is first in line for the throne not any child Cephera would have, not now." Fandral clearly was feeling pretty happy about that, but Seraphina new better.

"We live very long lives and I was already the heir. What did you think Demos and his family planned to do with us to begin with?" She raised an eyebrow. "Let's face it, if they ever get their plans to come true and sit one of their family on the throne we'll all be dead. All but Cephera, his mother hen who'd Krystoff will probably keep locked away somewhere." Seraphina scowled. She wished this pregnancy changed all that, but it didn't.

"What can be done for it?" Fandral poured up a single cup of ale.

"Nothing for now." Seraphina replied reaching for the cup and Fandral pulled it away.

"Pregnant, remember." Seraphina's face fell. She can't drink! She'd forgotten she couldn't and now the thought left her sad. She enjoyed a good drink.

(Cephera)

"Good morning." Cephera greeted the queen. Queen Frigga had wanted to have breakfast alone with Cephera today and Cephera was more than happy to accept. She loved the queen as if she were her mother. She had high respect for her.

"Good morning." She replied, her usual smile toned down with thought.

Cephera didn't question her mood as she placed herself at the small glass table outside on the queens balcony. Cephera thought it was nice for the queen to have her own chambers to keep lots of her own personal things and to entertain who she liked without bothering Odin.

Breakfast was served and Cephera's smile grew when she saw the queen had decided to try the fluffy pastries Cephera ate, topped with whipped cream and tons of fruit. "I wanted something a little different," Frigga said catching Cephera's smile.

"You won't be disappointed." Cephera boasted and began with her whipped cream and berries that were piled ridiculously high, just how she liked it.

"I have a favor to ask of you," The queen said between her first and second mouthful.

"Whatever it is, I won't say no." If Cephera had been an animal her tail would have wagged. She was excited that the queen would want any favor from her.

"You remember the time you all went to get Sif in the Sacred Mountains?" 

"Yes, that was quite a few years back now." Cephera pursed her lips in wonder.

"It was, but there is still a debate as to my actions on that day. The Valkyrie are not happy I interfered. They have called me to them to discuss the events in question. As no man can step foot inside without being declared war on, it is my duty to see this through. They are outside Asgards jurisdiction when it comes to rules. Odin has always overlooked that only because they are helpful to the people." Frigga frowned. 

"And me?" Cephera asked.

"I know this may sound odd, but even a queen sometimes feels nervous. I dread to go there alone and it has crossed my mind that it might do for you to learn some politics. If you come and sit with me to speak with them perhaps you will learn something of value to you in the future." Cephera did feel stunned. Frigga nervous?

"I'm honoured that you would ask me at all, my answer remains the same, any favor you want I will never say no."

"I'm glad to hear it. It eases my mind to know I'll have loyal company. Do not tell Loki where you are going, just tell him we are going for a ride together. It's been a while since I simply went for a ride." Cephera blinked and looked down.

"I'm an awfully bad liar." Cephera replied.

"Not if you're not outright lying. We are going for a ride, the destination doesn't need mentioning." Cephera returned her eyes to the queen and half grinned.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Cephera hadn't stopped squealing since Seraphina finally told her the news, two months later at that, but it was Seraphina. She'd shown about as much enthusiasm as a cow would to a cat. How could her sister be so calm!

Loki was nearly driven insane, Cephera was sure of it. Every time she opened her mouth to let out another random squeal, after drifting off into her own imagination of what the future would look like, Loki would cover her mouth, rather roughly, and stop her before a noise could come out.

"Dammit woman." He growled. "Sit still," he ordered. Training was not going as planned. Cephera couldn't concentrate. Loki had been showing her how to transform smaller, inanimate objects into other things. So far she'd lost her concentration most every time and even managed to turn a bookshelf into a chair.

Loki was not pleased. By the time they'd managed to right the bookshelf all the books were mangled. Now they sat side by side in front of his fireplace, he was reading and Cephera was looking at a book while her mind roamed elsewhere. She hardly knew she was even moving until he'd grab her, poked her or sometimes even smacked her across her hip with the back of his hand.

"Oh Loki!" She exclaimed, turning, kneeling up and throwing her arms around his neck and planting kiss after kiss on his cheek. "I can't help it! A BABY!" She squealed before he'd managed to avoid it. He cringed as she shouted near his ear.

"You can help it." He insisted. "You're not a child." He glowered at her.

"A baby, Loki!" She bounced on her knees with excitement. Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh the celebration, I cannot wait." 

"Celebration?" Loki asked, his attention caught.

"Yes! The likes of which Mechanova hasn't seen in over 200 years. Not one child has been born since myself and my sister. This celebration could last weeks. Prayers for a healthy birth, gifts to help the expecting mother. Dances to commemorate the conception, battles in honor of the new heir!" Cephera jumped to her feet and had begun to dance and hop around.

"In Mechanova?" Loki called after her. She was now halfway across the tower floor.

"Of course," she said back, twirling.

"You're not going there." Loki's firm, irritated voice stopped Cephera mid twirl.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Krystoff's there. You will stay here." He snapped his book shut and stood, a stony look on his face.

"So what if Krystoff will be there, I am not missing this." Cephera's good mood was replace by her own irritation.

"You are not going." Loki growled turning on her, his pale face reddened.

"Loki, you are making this a conflict where there is none needed. I'm not stopping my usual life because of Krystoff and his family. You'll be there with me, Seraphina will be there. Thor, the warriors three, Sif, my father and countless of others who look to protect me." She reminded him, hands spread out on her hips.

Loki waved off her words. "And countless others looking to help Demos and his insane children. His sister is a shapeshifter and can seamlessly lure you away and who knows what the rest of them can do." Loki had finished as if that was the end of discussion.

"I'm thrilled over your protective nature of me, but I'm going. You cannot stop me and if you do, this relationship will be facing much worse than this little fight. This is a big deal for me and for my family, I'm sorry Loki but I will not miss it." Loki roared and threw the book he'd been holding. It clatters across the mantle and sent bottles flying.

"I'll not have this sort of insubordination! You will listen to me," he'd pointed to himself with such anger she actually heard his finger thump against his chest.

"You want to control me? What I do, where I go? No. I'm sorry Loki, but as much as you want to keep me safe the way you are doing it is the best way to push me away. Push me away to leave and go home forever. I'm not your servant, or slave, I'm your paramour." Cephera glared at him with as much anger as he did back at her.

A staring contest began and finally Loki exhaled and his face softened. "You are right, but we will not go until I am satisfied with a plan to keep you safe whilst we are there." Cephera could see that his anger still burned below the surface, but he was doing his best to see past it.

"Fine," Cephera said. She wanted to say thank you, but why should she? Only moments ago he'd treated her like property and to her she couldn't just pass it off like it was nothing. She wouldn't be treated that way. Loki studied her and without speaking he left the room. 

That had been the first time she'd seen Loki like this, but for no reason should anyone look to control their significant other. Had he approached it differently she'd have understood, but his outburst worried her. Loki had so many levels to him and even she had trouble figuring them all out.

(Seraphina)

"I haven't much to warn about my father, take him at face value, don't read into his words. If he likes you he'll tell you, if he hates you he'll threaten you. He will say exactly what he thinks, he has no filter..., worse than me." She finished and Fandral smirked.

"Ive dealt with angry husbands catching me with their wives, I think I can handle your father." He winked at her and Seraphina shook her head and kept walking the stone path leading to the palaces main entrance.

She'd told her father she was coming ahead of time and why. She really didn't want to see his initial reaction to her being pregnant. She didn't think she could handle seeing her father cry, as he most likely did. Cephera's teary eyes had been bad enough.

The guards pointed her toward the dining hall, no surprise there. Her father was an emotional eater, lucky for him his giants heritage stopped him from gaining significant weight, that and his extreme training. They entered the dining hall and her father was pulling a large stick of meat apart with his teeth. 

"Father," Seraphina said, alerting him to their arrival. Her father jumped to his feet, dropping his meat, and took only a few strides across the floor with his long legs. 

(Fandral)

He grabbed Fandral's hand in his greasy one, "thank you." King Yorin beamed shaking Fandral's hand vigorously. Fandral was amused and saddened. Amused because he'd never thought to see a father thanking a man for getting his daughter pregnant and saddened because he knew the hardships these people faced. "Now, on condition that this child be healthy and strong you must stay awhile in Mechanova and attempt to impregnate more of our women."

"Father!" Seraphina punched her own father hard, but it didn't seem to phase him.

"Calm down Seraphina, I'm sure he was only joking," Fandral said to her as he wiped off his soiled hands in his tunic. The deadly look she shot him and the indignant look of her father told him that the king had not been joking. Fandral wasn't unsure how to respond. As much as he loved women, he certainly didn't like the idea of being whored out.

"He's not a fountain of magical sperm father, he's just a man I had sex with... A LOT." She finished off. Her father frowned. 

"Very well, but young man feel free to take your sperm anywhere you like while you stay." Seraphina growled.

"I bet you wouldn't dare offer that to Loki if it where Cephera in my place."

"Of course not. She's in a monogamous relationship, you don't form attachments, like me, well with exception to your mother." His voiced lowered at the memory of his deceased wife. He must have loved her. Seraphina was much like her father from what Fandral heard and saw so far. If he joined in union with Seraphina's mother then he must have felt love. After all, Mechanovians didn't marry unless love was a factor.

"We've agreed that during the child's younger years we'll be seeing only each other for bedroom purposes," Fandral said. Normally it wasn't what one said to any parent, but he'd learned early that Seraphina's family, or even culture were not your typical kind of people.

"Why for? When that child grows up they'll know that they'll need many a partner to achieve an heir of their own one day, no use candy coating it." The king replied.

"Well, perhaps because I've managed to father one, keeping me around may cause another." Fandral grinned when the King burst into a hopeful smile.

"The more, the better." He agreed and dropped the subject. "Now, I've made preparations for the child's room here, of course you'll have to create one of your very own in Asgard as I'm sure you'll be travelling back and forth." The king beamed at his daughter and Seraphina looked to the ceiling as though trying to save her patience.

"I thought it best to stay in Asgard mostly." Seraphina replied giving her father a look Fandral wasn't quite familiar with.

"But he or she will have tutors from here. They will grow up knowing our ways, it's vital if something should happen and they need to take the throne." Her father insisted.

"Of course." Seraphina replied. She'd explained all this to Fandral already. Fandral had no family. His mother died young and his father died in battle leaving him with no siblings and his eldest uncle had disappeared years ago. Seraphina, his friends and now this child was all he had and he didn't see a problem with them learning everything about both cultures. He understood that their child would one day rule this land.

"Good, now follow me, I'll show you the room I had in mind." 

"Ugh," Seraphina trotted along behind her father and Fandral stood back to chuckle.

"So you're him," a female half whispered. Fandral turned his head to see a white-blond haired girl stroll in rather sneaky like. It took him a moment to remember her. He'd seen her at Cephera's coming of age celebration, this was Krystoff's sister.

"Katarina, isn't it?" He asked keeping a close eye on this wench. Fandral didn't care what information she fed Seraphina in her little disguise, he didn't trust her. That was one thing he'd been happy about regarding his and Seraphina's continued friendship, she told him everything.

"You remember me." She smiled and fluttered her eyelids at him. Normally he'd be all for flirting in return, but he knew this girl to be bad news.

"Oh yes, Seraphina's told me all about you," he said and glanced at Seraphina, who was out of sight already. He frowned, he should have followed close behind.

"Has she?" He watched Katarina weigh his words. "Then she must trust you an awful lot. The Seraphina I know keeps many secrets, dark secrets." Fandral refused to allow this woman to fill his head with tales he cared nothing about. Baiting him most likely. 

"You said 'you're him' what do you mean?" Fandral asked.

"Oh please, everyone has heard the news of the princess's new plus one and bundle to be. The King was overjoyed, as he should be." Katarina smiled sweetly, a look that just looked out of place.

Fandral knew to step lightly. He didn't want to cause trouble where it was unneeded. He would not make an enemy of his child's mother angry. He would not put his child or Seraphina in danger.

"Very much so, now if you'll excuse me I must be going." He half expected the blond to keep him from leaving, but she didn't. She nodded and smiled again.

"Have fun, and if you're ever looking for extra fun I'm always looking for new entertainment." She called after him. Fandral didn't reply, he got the hell out of there. Creepy wasn't even the right word for how that woman made him feel.

***

Fandral lay awake with Seraphina snoring beside him. As much as he didn't want himself to question what sorts of dark secrets Seraphina could have, if any, he was thinking about it. Damn Katarina and her mysterious words.

"I knew I smelt something burning," Seraphina groaned. She must have been watching him for some time.

"I'm thinking." He replied with a glare.

"Hence the burning." Seraphina chuckled. He couldn't return the laughter.

"You remember earlier when I told you I'd seen Katarina and that we'd talked," he said. Seraphina grunted and sat up.

"What did she say?" Seraphina asked knowing this was headed somewhere.

"She mentioned you had dark secrets, and I can't imagine you having secrets. You're so open about everything." He replied. He felt foolish, was that even possible?

"Everyone has secrets. I have secrets, I choose what I share and what I don't." She replied. "My secrets are kept to avoid others getting hurt." Seraphina shrugged. "You're dying to know now, I can see it on your face." 

"I don't need to know." Fandral replied. "It was just an odd thing to think of, you keeping any thoughts to yourself." 

"It was a long time ago," Seraphina stated. Fandral didn't reply, a part of him wanted her to continue. "Ever wonder how we found out the Fevours were our enemies?" 

"Not really, but now that you mention it...,"

"It stared with Katarina. She shape-shifted into a woman to try and seduce my father, it didn't work. She took on the face of a dead woman, not knowing he'd known her. He tore her from her disguise and when she was revealed she used a very lame excuse to save her own skin. My father didn't believe her and began to keep a close eye on them. That's when Krystoff become our second problem." Seraphina scratched her nose.

"And?" Fandral urged when it seemed like Seraphina wasn't going to go on.

"I was always the stronger of myself and Cephera, stronger fighter, stronger with magic. Her weakness made her easy prey. When we were old enough to consume our first alcohol, Krystoff took advantage of that. Cephera turned out to be lightweight there too. She doesn't remember, she'd been too intoxicated and I'm sure it wasn't just because of the liquor, I'm certain she'd been drugged. I went looking for her and found him alone with her, touching her." Seraphina tore at the blankets. "We were alone, no guards to watch. Back then, we didn't have spies watching so closely. He wasn't so careful to hide his devious intentions."

Fandral licked his dry lips. "I attacked him, but he was strong even back then. He overpowered me, I was so young then. Barely of age. To save Cephera from being mauled by him I made him a deal, he could have me instead." Fandral knew before she'd said it that this is where it was going. "Cephera lay sleeping and I allowed that monster to have me right there. I guess back then the Lycile was not as potent as it would be today, I didn't get pregnant."

"Was that your...,"

"First time? No, thankfully. It wasn't pleasant, but after that I made sure Cephera didn't drink at celebrations and I also made sure she never got drugged. Our spy count grew, their spy count grew and we've been playing cat and mouse ever since. I've never had to bargain with him again and hopefully never will." Seraphina looked at Fandral. "Cephera can never know."

"She'll never hear it from me." Fandral promised.

"I'm confused, why would Katarina want you to know that? Maybe she thought you'd freak out. It's the only thing I've kept my mouth shut about. I never even told my father, I lied to him about what happened. I was afraid he'd kill Krystoff on the spot."

"Maybe he should have." Fandral replied.

"No, when they go down I want everyone in this kingdom to know without a doubt that their family deserved it. I want no one to question my families ability to lead our people." Fandral smiled. She looked cute when she was seeking vengeance.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Cephera ventured to bed the night of her and Loki's fight and paused, Loki was sitting on the edge of the side she normally slept on. "You've been quiet all day," he said to her with a frown.

"I don't like being controlled Loki, not by the man I love and respect, not by anyone. I understand your frustration and your concern, but I need you to understand that I am not your servant, I am not a slave to your every desire. I command the same respect and trust as I show you." She told him firmly.

"I overreacted." He replied, it might be as much as an apology as she was going to get.

Cephera strolled to him, cupped his face and titled him to look up at her. "I love you, but I certainly hope you don't expect me to abide by that kind of command in the future." Loki reached up and took her hands away from his face and squeezed them.

"Even when I'd said it up in the tower I knew you wouldn't anyway, I acted out of worry." He kissed the backs of each of her hands. 

"Good, because the next time I'm rolling my eyes, walking away and sex will be off the table." She warned. Loki mocked a sad face that looked completely ridiculous and made her laugh.

"Well we have broken a table already, it's best we stay off them as it is," he remarked. She growled and poked him in the chest.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He laughed at her before pulling her to him and turning so she collapsed onto the bed. She squeaked when he bit her shoulder after pulling her dress down off it. There were not many nights they'd gone without sex, and it wasn't often that Loki didn't try for it during the daytime just after training. Cephera and Loki had made a promise to do their best to not mix business with pleasure, but it was difficult sometimes.

"Is sex off the table tonight?" He pondered in her ear.

"Tonight you get a free pass, but next time forget it," she moaned the words because Loki had already begun untying the laces of her dress while nibbling her neck. Loki was already shirtless before she'd gotten there. She smoothed her hands over the tight smooth skin of his biceps, marvelling how his training had done so much to firm and sculpt his body and how different it was from the other burly men. Most Asgardians were wide with muscles that a tunic couldn't even hide, but a few were like Loki, such as Fandral. Their clothing did nothing to hint at what was beneath.

As always, Loki didn't waste time peeling her dress down off her chest, tasting every inch of skin as it was revealed until she lay solely in her underwear. The way he looked at her with those hungry eyes made her feel beautiful. He made her feel like she was the only woman who could set him ablaze. She counted her lucky stars that Loki respected their relationship enough to keep himself to her and her alone.

The thought of sharing him with anyone else shattered her heart enough without it being true, though she always got this feeling that even if she had been okay with it, he wouldn't. He'd hated the very idea of Amora with another so why would he be such a hypocrite and lay with another woman when he had Cephera to come home to every night. Perhaps it was just her, but Cephera didn't understand how people could share themselves with others and expect their partners to stay faithful to only them, still it was something she didn't have to fret over, Loki was hers.

She moaned again as Loki nuzzled his nose against her covered womanhood. Cephera squirmed in anticipation. She wanted her underwear gone. The garment was offensive and getting between her and Loki's forever pleasing tongue. She caught the hint of a grin on Loki's face. His finger pressed to her underwear right where her clit was located and he began grinding his finger back and forth against it. 

Cephera sucked in a breath, it felt so good and yet it still wasn't enough. "After today in the tower, don't you dare tease me." She warned him. He chuckled in response and without further teasing he yanked her underwear out from under her slightly lifted hips and ass.

"You're no fun." He replied kissing her knee. She didn't reply, she was lots of fun and he knew it. She closed her eyes settling her head flat to the bed and waited. He placed light kisses up her inner thigh until his breath ghost across her labia, she shuddered.

He started slow with light flicks of his tongue, just enough to gasp and not enough to satisfy her. She pushed her hips up in an attempt to force him to taste her fully, but he refused pushing her hips back flush to the sheets. Apparently, he wasn't finished teasing, not surprising, he never was.

He continued those easy going tongue caresses until she was growling in frustration and practically grinding her womanhood onto his face, clutching the back of her head with her hands to keep him from escaping. Amused and proud, as though he'd won a prize, Loki gave up his teasing and buried his tongue with a swish back and forth directly along her clit and she moaned loudly.

Up and down, back and forth, sometimes in a circle. No matter how Loki chose to do it, he had learned well the right amount of pressure that mostly turned her on. She couldn't complain about how attentive he was to her needs. He'd make her come at least twice before bed if not a third time. She muttered encouraging words while biting her knuckles when she realized just how loud she was becoming. The closer she got the louder she got. 

"Nah, don't stop." She urged him feeling that familiar heat growing in her loins, she flexed the muscles of her thighs and ass, tightening them up and helping her orgasm along. She cried out with her body shuddering as Loki continued to tease the sensitive button while she climaxed. When she was done he kissed her belly and shimmied his pants off to discard onto the floor.

He was stood at attention, no surprise there. He knelt up on the bed and Cephera sat up. She licked the tip of his cock and smiled up at him before sliding her lips down around the tip and along half of his shaft. It was his turn to moan. She remembered her first time tasting him. She'd been concerned that she would like it, that the taste might make her cringe or vomit, but he tasted like salty flesh, the semen she could do without, but more often than not that ended up within her cunt not her mouth anyhow.

She bobbed her head along him using her tongue to swish up along the split along the bell head. He'd shown her what he liked. Instructed her even. He let her do what she pleased and told her what he enjoyed when she'd be doing it. Sometimes she could tell by the noises he made but Loki had better control over his vocals than she did.

He had his hand twisted into her long hair, he always did that. Never moving her or forcing her along, but just gripping a handful. He watched her suck him, he enjoyed seeing her. She felt naughty for it. No matter how many times she'd done it she always felt naughty. 

He would not allow her to suck him for long, and tonight he pulled back long before he was ready to come. "On your side." He ordered her and she obliged. She lay on her right side and he spooned her from behind. Lifting her leg, Cephera helped him slid his cock up along her folds and eased him to her entrance. He glided in with ease.

Today he was in the mood for slow, when they went to bed he usual was. It was during the day time he went for quick and hard but every now and then he would relentlessly pound her into the blankets during the night. She didn't mind, either way worked for her. After some time of him slowly sliding in and out his hand curves around her hip and down between her legs. Two of his fingers, slick from his spit, circled her clit once more. She kept her leg half cocked up to allow him better access. 

His lips touched kisses to her shoulder, neck, and hair. A rhythm between his fingers and thrusting hips began. Over and over his skin slapped against hers. The length of his cock burying in as far as he could before starting again. Cephera concentrated on the pleasure she got from each stroke of his cock and tease of his fingers. She came with a long moan, this orgasm not as long or hard as the first, but enjoyable all the same.

Loki pulled out and rolled to his back. She didn't need instructions, Cephera climbed over him and sat herself down upon his length. Her palms flat to the bed beside his shoulders, she began to rock her pelvis. She loved looking down at him this way. To see that stern man melt away and watch him close his eyes from time to time as pleasure took over. His features soft.

She bent forward and kissed him. She kissed him fiercely, biting at his lower lip and drawing a growl out from him. He grabbed her hips, shifted his position and pivoted upward to drive himself into her hard. Cephera cried out, enjoying every movement. He'd taken control, though she was on top he was the one now fucking her. He grind upwards and slammed against her. His arms pulled her down as he kissed her some more while his hips did the work.

Without a word, only a moan against her lips, his hips gave an unsteady thrust. Loki came with a shiver and a satisfied sigh. He let her go and Cephera sat back up to stare down at him. "I can never stay angry with you," she said. It was her downfall. Loki always had a way to make her feel calm after a fight. 

"Nor I with you." He replied back. Smiling, Cephera slid down off Loki and cuddled next to him. She felt his seed seep out along her thighs and wondered if the day would ever come that she would find herself pregnant. She didn't voice her thoughts to him, he knew she was unprotected from children. Though they hadn't had a conversation about wanting one, she felt as though Loki was willing to go with the flow. Talking about it meant reliving the fact that she might never find herself heavy with his child, and that was a thought she couldn't bare to think about.

Loki didn't seemed concerned about having or not having them, so for now Cephera pushed the worry from her mind and just enjoyed her relationship, it was one she hoped that would last forever. 

 

***

"I'm worried." Frigga told Cephera after supper the next day. "Since Brunhilda postponed our meeting these past months I haven't heard from them since, which is odd. They seemed very eager to speak with me regarding Loki's charade as a female and I was hoping to clear things up once and for all."

"I'd almost forgotten about that meeting." Cephera frowned. She'd been a little disappointed the day Frigga told her that their meeting had been cancelled. She'd really wanted to see Frigga in action defending her son and restoring the peace. "What will you do?"

"I've been mulling it over and I think I'm going to head up there. It might be nothing, but it's strange for them to just drop an offence like that."

"When will you go?" Cephera nudged closer to the edge of her chair.

"Tomorrow morning, you'll come won't you?" 

"Of course!" Cephera replied feeling excited all over again.

"Thank you." Frigga smiled and gave a warm nod.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"How long will you be gone?" Loki asked Cephera as she dressed the next day for her trip into the mountains. 

"We should be home before bed," Cephera said. "Frigga says that they won't detain us for any reason and so the trip will not take days." She brushed her hair up into a quick ponytail and twisted it into a messy bun. It was getting long, maybe too long. She should cut it at least a little.

"Well hopefully those old Harpies don't give you a hard time." Loki growled. Cephera turned and frown at him. 

"They are not harpies." She corrected him. "Don't be mean." Loki shrugged and kissed her before she threw on her cloak and departed the room.

***

The wind was colder than usual on the way up the mountain path. The gates to the stronghold were ajar when they got there. "Leave the horses here," Frigga said a hint of worry in her voice. "Where are the guard?" She looked around and Cephera followed her gaze. There was no one around, not even up high on the lookout walls.

Frigga pulled a dagger from under her cloak. "Danger?" Cephera asked. She hadn't come prepared for a fight, but she'd been trained without weapons.

"Perhaps, better safe than sorry. Stay close." Frigga ordered. Cephera followed the queens lead as they ventured inside. The stone walkways inside were littered with statues, all shapes and sizes, all female.

"Either they commissioned a ton of statues or these are the Valkyries." Cephera said to Frigga her eyes wide knowing the answer was most likely the latter. Someone had transformed the Valkyrie into stone. "We should go back to the palace." Cephera suggested.

"No, let's look around first, there could be someone still left to speak with. If we can find out what's happened here we can help them, besides, Odin isn't going to send help to here. The Valkyrie have never done anything for him and shows him no respect as the King of Asgard." Cephera frowned, but knew she was right.

She followed Frigga through the maze of frozen bodies. Some had weapons out, others looked too shocked to fight. Their faces were what worried Cephera the most. The horrified looks, the fear. The deeper they moved in the more they could tell that they had been taken by surprise at the gates. More warriors had been ready to attack the further they got, but so far they hadn't found not one who were still moving.

"Are they dead?" Cephera asked.

"Unlikely." Frigga replied. "There are several things that could have caused this. A curse, though I doubt it by the way they are ready to do battle. A potion, though once more they looked ready for something. I'd say someone did this through magic. Dark magic. A tough spell to accomplish."

Cephera nodded. In some places she could almost feel the dry energy where the magic was used most. Magic always left behind a light essence in the air that only those who wield magic often would feel. "Can we cure them?" Frigga stopped moving and considered her question.

"We could, but there is more than one spell that could cause this and none of the cures are easily made, but I'm sure with our combined efforts, myself, you and Loki, we could come up with a solution. I was hoping to find someone here, someone who could have information. Let's head to the fort, Burnhilda could usually be found there and if things turned ugly, they would have barricaded themselves in and defended from there until they could send for help." Frigga nudged her head toward the path to the fort.

Again they walked with weary steps, keeping their eyes open for anything strange. "Frigga, what if it wasn't a who, but a what. Aren't there animals that can do this too?" She asked.

"None that would leave behind a magic signature."

"Unless they were summoned here." Cephera added and Frigga stopped.

"I don't see any tracks, but this ground is pretty hard packed, it's possible." Frigga's grip tightened on the dagger she held.

All the way to the fort they kept there eyes wandering from the ground to everything around them. No clues were left as to the cause. The doors to the fort were broken down, their defences had been breached.

Entering at a slow cautious pace, Cephera jumped out of her skin when an air of magic hit her, but it wasn't magic, it was actually a residue from the darkness that now surrounded the queen. "Frigga!" Cephera cried reaching out but being knocked back.

"Don't touch." A female voice tutted. "Or you'll find yourself a statue as well." She chuckled. Cephera looked up and upon the steps, next to the statue of Brunhilda was a large woman. Her skin azure with marking over it, puckered out along her face and hands. She wore furs from the neck down and her smile showed aged worn teeth. She was probably as tall as Cephera's father.

Cephera took one look at Frigga and gave a frustrated cry. The queen was now stone. "He said you'd come," the woman said. "I've been waiting for you." 

"Who are you?" Cephera demanded. Why had she been waiting for her?

"I am the sorceress Angrboða."

"What do you want with me?" Cephera wanted to yell at her to release the queen, but somehow she knew that would be futile.

"With you, nothing. You're the bait." Cephera swallowed.

"Loki? You want Loki." There was no way they were using her to bait anyone else but Loki.

"Good girl. Now sit tight, I'm sure he'll be here once you fail to come home." A fog came up and around Cephera. She couldn't move. Her legs were half encased in stone, but it didn't creep any higher. 

"What do you want with Loki?" She asked seeing nothing else to talk about. She was stuck.

"Ever here of the darkest night, the end of Asgard, the demolition of the Asgardians..., Ragnorok." Cephera wanted to say yes, but she couldn't.

"No." She admitted.

"It has been prophesied that the Asgardians would succumb to death at the hands of a dark Sorcerer and his children." She smiled.

"Loki would never do that. He loves his family he'd never hurt them." Cephera argued. "And he hasn't any children."

"Not yet." She chuckled, Cephera didn't like it.

"No child of mine will help you either." Cephera scolded with a glare.

Angrboða threw her head back and laughed. "You really think you're the only one in this world that is meant for Loki's future." She laughed harder and Cephera felt her face go red with anger.

"Still, he'll never help you."

"He won't have a choice." Their chat became quite. Cephera didn't want to hear anymore. The woman was unlikely to tell her everything anyway.

After a but it occurred to Cephera, "why would you want the Asgardians dead?" She asked.

"Because of what they did to my people. Odin and his army, you've heard of Jotunheim and the war I assume."

"I have." Cephera nodded and knew now this woman was a frost giant. She'd never seen one. Loki had told her the story one night while they lay in bed together. She'd heard it told by Fandral, but she hadn't paid enough attention then to pick it all out. 

"I want revenge for my people." Angrboða hissed. It was the first sign of anger she'd shown since their chat began.

"And you think killing all the Asgardians is the answer." Cephera tried to shift in her stone prison, but to no avail.

"Of course. With no one to stand in our way my people can regain their power and take up where we left off."

"The casket." Cephera muttered the words. She'd seen it once, the Casket of Ancient Winters. The Jotuns power source locked within Odin's vault.

"It is rightfully ours and we will have it back." 

"And you're doing all of this on your own? Where are the rest of your people?" Cephera hadn't seen an army and the Jotuns were pretty hard to miss according to how big this woman was.

"Clearly I didn't need an army. Even the Queen of Asgard herself walked right into this trap." Cephera glanced at the queen and her face forever frozen in a state of shock.

Cephera ceased her questions and thought. How did they know they would come? The hadn't been scheduled to come here. In fact, it had only been the day before that Frigga even decided to come. Someone must have told this witch they were coming, or maybe she had been in disguise in the palace. Cephera wouldn't put it past her. She cast magic with ease, she could have disguised herself easily.

***

It was night outside. Cephera watched the light disappear from the sky through the broken doorway. She hoped Loki wouldn't come, but she knew better. She'd told him she would be home before bedtime and soon is would be way past that. Her sister was still is Mechanova with Fandral. Thor had plans to go drinking with his warriors. The likelihood that Loki would show up alone was high and it frightened Cephera.

Loki was quick with his magic, but not this strong. Each hour that she continued to stay rooted to the floor her heart hammered faster. She'd tried to transform herself into something else, but she hadn't perfected it like Loki had and besides the stone around her legs grew tighter when she did. Hours later Cephera found herself breathing hard, when Loki arrived she'd scream for him to run, to get Odin.

"We gave company." A new voice said. A mans voice. Another puff of smoke and a cloaked figure was standing in front of Angrboða.

"How many?" She asked in return an excited look crossing her face.

"I kept my word, I saw to it only he would arrive," the man said back, his voice sounded raspy. So she did have help. Cephera got ready to scream only to find a hand forced firmly over her mouth. She and the stranger got teleported from the doorway to the very back of the room, far from Loki's entrance point. The stranger held her roughly, one hand pressed to her mouth so hard she could feel her lips grinding against her front teeth. His other hand seizing her arm as though she might run, even though she couldn't.

Five minutes passed and no Loki. Maybe he'd gone to get help. 'Please be gone to get help.' She thought to herself.

Another few minutes and a sense of dread washed over her. The man beside her called out but his voice was no longer raspy, but her own. He sounded just like her and he screamed 'help!'. Cephera yanked and twisted the best she could but she couldn't shake him. He called it over and over, luring Loki closer. 

'Why did it have to be Loki!' She screamed it to herself. They'd been through enough already, why did it have to be Loki chosen for this? She felt bad for wishing this on anyone else, but at the same time she didn't. She really felt like they could use a break, but they weren't going to get it. Loki came inside the room, a blast from his magic sending the remaining tatters of the door flying.

"Fool." The strange man chuckled, his voice back to normal. He let Cephera go and disappeared.

"Cephera." Loki stared at her as the dust cleared. Cephera noticed both Angrboða and the stranger were gone. 

"Loki it's a trap, run!" Cephera said the words knowing it was too late for warnings. No sooner had she spoken the last words did the cloaked stranger have his hold on Loki. 

"Love is for the weak," he cackled and both him and Loki disappeared. Cephera's legs came loose as the magic faded with their departure. Away melted the stone into liquid at her feet and looking around it was melting off everyone else as well. They got what they came for and the energy that held their curse was let go. Cephera ran to Frigga and threw herself at her. 

"He's gone!" She cried.

"What? Who's gone? What's going on?" Frigga was confused. One minute she'd entered a room and the next she'd been frozen. Cephera, her face streaked with tears of frustrated worry, told Frigga everything as fast as she could while the Valkyrie around them listened and everything after was quiet.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Loki remembered Cephera telling him to run and then he was stopped from doing anything by a strong grip on his arms from behind. "Love is for the weak," the man behind said and then spoke some kind of enchantment into Loki's ear while they began to disappear, everything went black.

When Loki woke he found himself engulfed in darkness. "I've got his body, now dear Angrboða, you do your part." Loki heard himself say. Loki felt like ice had run over him as he realized he was inside his own mind. Someone had trapped his consciousness inside himself and this other person was in control of his physical self. His first thought was Amora, but she didn't have that sort of power, not even Loki had that kind of power.

"With great honor." A woman, he assumed was this Angrboða replied. Loki could only hear them and it was frustrating to not know what was happening. His conscious mind wavered and darkness overtook him a few times. Each time he'd wake and sometimes it would be silent and others they'd be talking. 

"My power cannot contain our whereabouts much longer." He told her with impatience in his voice.

"Then it's good the dark magic helps speed things up." Was she purring? Loki shuddered, he didn't like the sound of that. What had they done to him? Where was Cephera? His mother? Were they okay? Too many questions and Loki was helpless to get answers.

"Indeed." The voice sounded amused. Loki struggled to remain conscious. He could feel a weight being pushed down on him, a suppression of some kind. He had no power where he was and unable to control anything Loki blacked out again.

(Cephera)

"Pacing won't help, you've been pacing and not sleeping for weeks now." Seraphina growled. "You can't help save Loki this way." Seraphina had arrived back in Asgard when Loki had already been gone for a week.

"I can't help save him at all. All Odin's efforts to track him have failed. He says that strong magic is at play and Loki will not be found until that magic is lifted." Cephera was utterly frustrated with everything. Why couldn't the king, the most powerful man in Asgard -or should have been- not be able to track his own son? Was he even trying?

"Worrying won't help you." Seraphina sighed. Cephera barely lifted her eyes to look at her twin. She had far too much to think about than he sisters worried face.

"The last time Loki went missing he came back pregnant. This woman, this frost giantess Angrboða said that Loki's children would help bring on Ragnorok." She shoved her hand through her tangled hair. She hadn't bothered to brush it that morning and she hadn't left her room since the day before. Thor assured her he'd come get her if there was news.

"Well then we have lots of time. If he's preggo it takes time to develop babies. They'll have to keep him alive until then."

"What if he's not the one pregnant?" Cephera had thought of it and the thought haunted her. The way the sorceress spoke, it sent chills over Cephera now when she'd think back to everything.

"He wouldn't do that to you." Seraphina got this serious look on her face. 

"Not willingly." Cephera sighed and wiped the tears streaming down her face again. How could she cry? You'd think she'd have no tears left after the weeks she'd had.

"Look, Odin said this whole Ragnorok thing is just a tale, a ghost story used to scare people at parties." Seraphina reminded her.

"Oh yeah, then why did he look so pale when I first told him. I'm telling you Sera, he knows something and he's not sharing it with us." Cephera became angry. She hated that in such a predicament Odin would hold his tongue. Was their some prophecy out there revolving around Loki? Could it be true? How did this woman and mystery man know about it? Who was the man? "Too many questions!" Cephera shouted grabbing fistfuls of her hair.

"Heimdall is keeping his eyes wide open for any sign of Loki. When he appears we'll know. Until then you NEED sleep, NEED to eat. You need to keep up your energy." Seraphina had gotten to her feet and rubbed her hand on her sisters back and Cephera slumped to a heap on to the floor. She knew Seraphina was right, but she hated waiting. She feared the unknown.

***

It was nearing a month and a half before Heimdall saw a glimpse of Loki through the barrier separating him from sight. Thor came to her room like he promised, Odin had called them all to the throne room. Cephera had never felt so excited and worried all at once. They rushed inside to find the Warriors three present along with Sif and the Queen.

"The place in which Loki was taken is in a Shift." Odin told them once they'd arrived.

"A what?" Seraphina asked.

"A place between this world and another. It can only be reached by magical means." Thor informed them, looking proud to have known the answer, though there would be no pats on the back today. Cephera for one didn't care where Loki was, she just wanted to get him where he should be, home.

"I have the means, but I can only send three through to this Shift. I cannot be one of the three as I need to be here to retrieve you." Odin sighed. "It'll have to be any of you. I cannot spare any one of my guards or elites, it would give the fire demons a chance to invade which is exactly what they've been waiting for, and if that happens we may never save Loki at all." Odin didn't seem happy about this. He was caught between two hard circumstances, a impending war and his own sons rescue. 

"I'll go," Thor said without another thought, his fist clutching his hammer eager to get into battle.

"And me." Cephera instantly offered. She wouldn't miss this chance. It was her fault Loki was in trouble, she should have practice harder with her magic, she could have been stronger.

"If she goes, I go." Seraphina growled grabbing Cephera's arm protectively.

"No, I cannot have both princess's put at risk and especially not the heir who carries the next heir. Two of the warriors three will go." Odin said waving the twins offer aside.

"You'll need someone who wields magic to fight against someone who knows it." Cephera insisted. "None of the warriors or Thor have any practice in it." Cephera could almost see Odin's curse on his lips, but he didn't voice it. Her words weren't necessarily true, but no one questioned the logic,

"Fine, Hogun will accompany you." Odin signalled for them all to follow him.

"I could go," Frigga said laying a hand on Odins shoulder as he moved to pass her by.

"No, after this I will be weak from the spell and I'll need you here to oversee things and bring them back if I should fall into the sleep. I will not have Asgard without a ruler." Cephera was right behind them and heard them clearly. "Besides, I want you to create a barrier, make sure those who've captured Loki cannot escape."

Frigga nodded. 

(Loki)

Cephera, was she okay? Was she still in harms way? He remembered very little of what he'd seen when the debris cleared out his way. He saw Cephera caught far cross the room and then Loki himself had gotten caught and shortly after he could no longer hear her words of warning. He hadn't even see his mother.

He missed Cephera, he needed her.

She would come for him, even if no one else did. He was certain of that, the real question was could she come for him? If she were dead he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't imagine it...,

What in all of Asgard was that sound? Loki couldn't make it out. For hours now he could hear grunting and howls of pain. Whomever was using his body seemed awefully happy about it. "Soon," he'd say to the woman whose screams echo'd off the walls.

"This will be worth it." She responded, as if trying to convince herself, before grunting again.

"He struggles." The man would say in Loki's voice. "Inside my mind, I can feel him. Can you hear me? Are you ready for your world to be torn asunder. You've no idea the future I'm granting you. You'll thank me someday." He chuckled and Loki struggled to yell back, but no sound left his mouth. He was nothing more than a mystic thought, buried far inside his own mind.

"Together we'll rule this world," she said once she caught her breath. "You and our children." She finished and cried out again. Loki heard a distant snicker, probably too low for the woman to hear.

Loki wasn't sure if she'd been talking to him or his captor. Either way he didn't like the sound of her words and even less the sound of something slick hitting the floor. "Keep going," the man urged her.

"You make it sound as though it's easy. The magic has torn my body, I have very little energy left." She complained.

"I don't care, we need them all." The man growled. She huffed and puffed and then grunted once more.

How long it was, Loki didn't know. But the next sound he heard was a whimper, not a human whimper, but an animal like whimper and then a whine. "I can't, no more." She huffed in pain.

"You can and you will. One more, lesser women have birthed more with less complaint than you. I thought you were stronger than this." The stranger barked at her, irritated. 

Birthed? Loki thought and shivered. Birthed what? Loki heard the sounds, he'd heard no baby cry.

"You don't understand the spell..., ugh." She groaned. "It's smothering me." She finished panting.

"We haven't much time, my own power is slipping inside this form." He warned her. "Push." He demanded.

With a heavy groan Loki assumed she did as he said because she didn't refuse or complain further. The finial sound was just silence except for pants of exhaustion coming from her. "Asgard will fall," the man said in delight. He paused and Loki felt a shift in his little space of darkness. "Hmmm, not as I planned." He hissed. "My dear Angrboða, it's been a pleasure, but our time together has ended." 

"What?" She asked surprised. Loki hadn't time to figure out what might have happened before he felt a pull and suddenly he found himself in control once more. A heaviness on his head and the room spinning. He felt as though he needed to throw up but he suppressed the urge. "You cannot leave me here!" She yelled and Loki focuses on the witches voice.

He saw her laying upon a pile of silken pillows. The pillows below her naked buttocks covered in something wet and slick. On the mat by her feet were three small forms. Was that an eel? Loki wasn't sure, perhaps a snake. The other was too hairy to make out and the last was the naked bum of a child who lay back on to him.

It reeked in this room. It reeked of childbirth, blood, wet fur, and sex? Loki hadn't realized it but he was lying on the stone floor. He shivered as he pushed his body off the floor and realized he wore nothing. It wouldn't even take a oaf like Thor to understand what had occurred here. Loki's body had been used to create these..., these monsters.

Sickened to the core, Loki cried out in anger and made to attack the woman who'd been involved. She looked startled, she hadn't expected him to attack. She seemed to have expected her partner to return for her. In a desperate attempt to save her skin she wave out her arm, with great effort, and choked out a spell.

Loki felt his whole body freeze up. He fell flat to the floor his cheek landing across one of the sodden pillows. He recognized the feeling, she'd set a sleeping spell on him though it would seem she was too weak to do so properly. Loki was unable to move as slowly the spell seeped inside his head and the last thing he felt was something slimy curling around her wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested, please take a moment to go to my tumblr page, username ladyyasumi, and check out the commissioned art of Loki and Cephera!


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

They appeared inside a stone structure. The roof low like a small house, Thor had to tilt his neck to the side to fit. "This can't be right." Cephera said. "The frost giant woman was far too large to fit in here." Cephera fit fine, though she wouldn't want to live there. She was to used to large palaces now.

"There's a door." Hogun pointed ahead. Hogun was the best for tracking people, no matter where they might be, he'd find them. A skill he'd been honing these past few decades Without a word, or a sound, Hogun crept up on the door as if it might attack him. He pressed his ear to the wood and then eased it open and peeked inside. Without turning to look at his companions he waved them to come forward.

Cephera snuck up as quietly as possible, but even with his bent posture, Thor walked with heavy steps. Cephera rolled her eyes and followed Hogun through the doorway. The roof automatically gave way to a vaulted ceiling of stone. Handcrafted by the looks of things.

Across a long narrow bridge they crossed, below was certain death should they fall. A hazy glimmer of light below made Cephera wonder if it might be lava. The bridge was a very firm structure, thankfully. Cephera wasn't thrilled about the height and lack of railing to stop a slip and fall. On and on they went until the reached the end and at the end was a larger wooden door.

Hogun placed his ear to this one as well and held to a hand for them all to stay still. Thor brought Mjolnir up, ready to fend off an attack. Hogun stood straight and nodded. "There is someone inside." He told them pulling his curved blade from its place at his hip. 

He opened the door and allowed Thor to be the first one inside. Thor charged it, hammer raised and a look of determination on his face, but it wasn't needed. Inside, the whole room reeked of dark magic. Bitter and stale. Cephera covered her nose and her eyes first fell upon the sorceress. Her skin was blotchy with brown patches and peeling. Her eyes, blood shot, peeked half open to stare at them.

The second thing Cephera's eyes fell on was Loki, whom Hogun had safely made it too. "He's alive." Hogun told them his eyes resting up at the naked woman. Weak and frail in her state, she was unable to move.

"Help me," she begged, her lips cracked and bleeding. All the arrogance gone from her face, all the mocking and joy. She was dying. Poisoned from using too much black magic for too long. What had happened? 

"Why should we witch?" Thor taunted. "Tis' your own actions that brought you here. Kidnapping a prince of Asgard is no petty crime." Thor didn't seem the least bit sympathetic, but Cephera felt bad for her. The man had done this to her, he must have, but for what purpose?

Hogun's eyes were looking down where Cephera could not see. They were wide and worrisome. 

"You wouldn't leave my children without their mother, nor will you take their father." Her voice rattled as she coughed. Cephera's heart thrummed against her chest and she stepped forward, closer to Hogun, closer to what he was staring at.

Sure enough, three children lay with Loki. A half human half skeleton baby girl, a tiny wet puppy and around Loki's arm was wrapped a serpent. The only human-like child to come from this magic was staring up at Cephera with her one green eye. Green like Loki's. 

Thor was behind her. It was clear the frost giantess was no threat in her condition and so he'd lowered his hammer. "Monsters." Thor breathed. "Do you not know what abominations come from creating life with magic." He shook his head disgusted. "There is only one thing for it." Thor raised his hammer and Cephera flew between him and the children. "Thor don't!" She cried. "They are only children."

"They are monsters." Thor retorted hammer still raise as he glared down at her.

"They are Loki's." There was a stale truth in the air that Cephera was trying to fight off. The urge to cry her heart out was threatening to overtake her, but she held it in. There had to be an explanation as to why Loki would do this. She had to believe that, or her entire world would drown with her in it.

Thor looked to his brother, unconscious on the cave floor, before turning his irritated eyes back on Cephera. You are too soft." He told her and proceeded to pick up Loki, shaking the baby serpent from his arm first, and heft him over his shoulder. "We should get him to a healer." He suggested not looking back. He walked away and Cephera turned to the babies and the giantess.

"What will you do?" Angrboða asked only one eye open now. Her face greying to the color of ash.

"I don't know, but they don't deserve to die for your mistakes, no matter the circumstances. They are innocent." Cephera frowned. Though she meant the words, a flutter in her belly made her wonder if she was doing the right thing.

"After everything I told you, you'll risk the fall of Asgard by allowing my children to live?" Angrboða raised an eyebrow with great effort.

"I won't let that happen." Cephera promised not to the sorceress, but to herself. Whatever the circumstances where, Cephera would do everything she could to avoid this so called prophecy from come true and she would do it without killing.

"And you'll leave me here to die?" Angrboða asked.

"I can't save you now, no one can." Cephera inhaled deep, her hands shaking. Hogun was beside her and put a firm hand on her shoulder. Hogun wouldn't kill an innocent, in this he would take Cephera's side.

"That I am." Angrboða agreed before closing her eyes. She didn't speak again but she was still alive.

Carefully Cephera approached the wide eyed wolf cub who was now curled next to the serpent. 'So this is what black magic does when used to create life.' She thought to herself and frowned. This is what Krystoff would do to her if he had the chance, and Cephera would no more be able to kill those children than these ones.

She couldn't leave them, it was unfair, they didn't ask for this. Pulling her cloak from her shoulders she tentatively picked up each of them and folded them inside making a makeshift basket. She carried them with both arms and out of the cave where Thor waited for them both.

He turned up his nose when he saw Cephera had taken the 'monsters'. "Father will take care of them accordingly. You are only bringing them home for him to do what I was stopped from doing." Thor told her.

"He won't kill them." Cephera insisted narrowing her own eyes.

"We'll see."

***

Frigga stared down at Loki's offspring and then at Cephera, who hadn't spoken a word since the shouting fiasco with Odin, who had indeed wanted to have the children killed. Frigga had put a word in on Cephera's behalf, but it only caused Odin to become angry. 

"It there is no such prophecy then why do you fear letting them live!" Cephera had shouted at the king. 

By the time she'd managed to win her verbal battle, Odin was red in the face and had sworn that should anything bad come of these children it would be her fault and that they were in her care. He'd also said nothing good could come of anything created from dark magic.

Loki still lay in the healing room. Sadness, anger, fear, Loki was still unconscious and unable to explain what had happened and so Cephera was left wondering and sometimes her wind wandered to the worst before she quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

Currently curled in her lap was the now clean wolf pup. His fur pitch black with a small amount of grey along his ears and jaw. He had weaned and whined until she picked him up. The other two were sleeping in an old crib Frigga had the servants fetch. It looked odd, a serpent sleeping next to a semi-human baby girl, but Frigga thought it was best to treat them as children, not as the animals they appeared to be. "If dark magic created them, there is a chance they will have some essence of human within them." She explained. 

The baby girl, though she looked asleep, didn't seem so. She opened her one eye quickly when they'd check on them and stare at them with a spine chilling gaze. Cephera hadn't named them, they were not hers to name. 

She wondered how Loki would feel when he woke. Would he be surprised to still have the children around? Angry? Happy? At this point even Frigga couldn't even guess. It would all depend on what had happened in that cave.

Cephera gasped in surprise when the pup latched onto her finger and sucked. "He's hungry, what do we feed them?" Cephera looked to the queen, she'd never taken care of anything in her life.

"I'll have a servant fetch some warm milk and some bottles for the cub and the girl. We can try baby mice for the serpent." She suggested. She left to fetch a servant outside the doors. They'd kept this affair private. No one else had seen the children, smuggled into the room under a second cloak while still wrapped in Cephera's.

Cephera stroked the top of the pups head, he pushed into the rub. At least he was friendly.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

When he woke he recognized the room right away. There was no mistaking the pristine columns that rose high into the air, supporting the marble ceilings above. The fresh smell of clean linens and soft sounds of servants working. The fire crackling in the pit of his private room surrounded by large stones that took several men to lift.

Loki sat up in the healing room and scratched at his arm. He was clothed in a soft brown cotton tunic and black sleeping pants. He took in a few breaths as he thought about everything he'd heard and seen. How long had be been gone? Or even asleep?

Cephera? The thought of her sent chills across his heart. He'd betrayed her. He hadn't wanted to, hadn't been able to control it, but the fact still remained that his body had been used to create abominations with another woman, and a frost giant at that. 

What would Cephera think when she found out? Did she already know?

Then he remembered everything that had happened before his capture and he panicked internally that Cephera could still be in danger.

"My prince, you're are awake." A male servant pipped up. "I shall inform your family at once." He offered. 

"No, fetch me Princess Cephera." He ordered instead. The look on the servants face gave him a relaxed calm that Cephera was indeed there. Right now she was the only one he wanted to see now. The only one he needed to see, to explain. She was top priority. The servant bowed and hurried off. 

Loki waited until the rushed, but soft footsteps of his beloved could be heard. She stopped in the doorway. She looked stunning. Her hair twisted upward, far off the back of her neck with intricate braiding holding it there. A dress of soft yellow and red hues hanging from the corners of her shoulders and flowing free just below her breasts, tied with a thick red ribbon. She didn't look like the emotional mess he'd expected. 

Perhaps she didn't know! Maybe he didn't have to tell her. Surely the babies and that woman were long gone anyhow.

"Loki," she breathed a look of relief passing her face. "I was afraid you'd never waken." She told him but she hadn't moved from the door way, a fact that had Loki on edge.

"How long have I been gone?" He asked, resisting the urge to defend himself with his tale of body snatching. She hadn't asked him about it, he wouldn't tell her if she didn't need to know.

"Four months, asleep a week." She replied and Loki coughed. He hadn't known it had been so long, time truly had stood still when he'd been captured in his subconscious. "We rescued you." She told him after a moment of silence past. She fiddling with the ribbon of her dress anxiously.

Loki's heart sped up. "We?" He asked.

"Heimdell found you, Odin sent us, me, Thor, and Hogun to your location, your mother formed a barrier to trap your enemies so that they may be apprehended, but when we got there it was too late. The strange man I had met was not there and the woman, Angrboda was as good as dead, poisoned by her dark magic." She looked nervous the more she spoke and it frightened him.

She knew. She was going to leave him. His unwanted betrayal was too much for her to bare. "I am sorry. I did not mean for any of this. I swear to you that someone orchestrated this," he blurted the words, losing his calm and just needing to explain.

"Loki," she began, but he interrupted her.

"Don't. The man that was with that witch. He was powerful, more so than anyone I've ever met. He took control of my body. I don't remember it happening. I remember hearing things from time to time, but nothing more until he released me. He..., he created things using me. Done things I would never have done willingly. I swear to you there is only you." Loki had threw the blankets back and gotten to his feet.

"Loki calm down. It's true I thought many things, even the worst. But the worst was but a nightmare that I knew in my heart was not true. You are safe, the children are safe, that's all that matters." She ran to him, to embrace him maybe? It didn't matter, Loki stopped her with both his hands wrapped around her bare arms.

"Children? You didn't not take them here?" He questioned, his eyes wide with horror.

"Of course I did. I couldn't leave them there to die. They were defenseless," she told him. 

Loki faltered and pushed her away. "How could you? They are monsters. Why would you do that? Why would you bring them here? A reminder of my betrayal to you. A sin against all magical laws." Loki could feel his anger rising. He couldn't understand her, couldn't fathom what she was thinking. Had she not seen them? Did she not know what monstrosities they were?

(Cephera)

She'd begun to shake. She thought this would be more the case than him being happy about it. She'd been nervous to see him, to tell him. His face looked both horrified and angry at her admission. Like with Sleipnir, Loki was not willing to father these children.

"It should have been you to bare me children. Not that... that witch." He burst out his voice rising, his hands clenched to fists at his side.

"And in the future we might have one, but what if I can't? What if I never do? This might be the closest I ever come to being a mother or you a father." That reasoning did nothing to help her case, she could tell by the look on his face.

"Where are they now?" He demanded.

"In a nursery near your mother." She replied trembling.

"A nursery? As though they were normal? Coddling them!" He cried incredulously throwing his hands in the air.

"We are not sure how they'll develop yet. With magic having been used they may be more like Sleipnir and be only the animal he looks to be, but they could also be human in mind." Cephera tried to explain the best she could.

"And you plan to keep them?" His voice had dropped to a dangerous low. "After what happened to me, you'd keep them." He growled.

"You can't even remember what happened to you." The words came out wrong, it wasn't how she meant it.

"And that makes it okay?" His face turned red.

"No, that's not what I meant." Cephera stomped her foot in frustration. "They didn't ask for this anymore than you. But you are all they have for family." She pleaded now, tears in her eyes. It was only a matter of time before she cried.

"Choose Cephera, I want nothing to do with them, so it's me or them." Her face paled and her lips tremble. It was as though her mouth dried out in a matter of seconds. She hadn't expected this. She'd imagined a lot of things, but not this. 

"Don't do this." She begged, hoping he didn't mean it. That he would change his mind.

"Choose." He spat.

"You have your family for love and support, they have none." She's shook from head to toe. "I'm sorry." She turned. She couldn't look back. She couldn't bare to see his heartbroken face. No one would want those children, no one would understand. They would die without her and Cephera just couldn't let that happen.

(Loki)

He hadn't expected that. Never thought she'd walk away from him. It all had gone so wrong so quickly. He couldn't understand her. Why would she want to keep a constant reminder around of his infidelity? Loki fell to sit back on the bed feeling empty and angry.

He didn't sleep and the next person he saw was his mother. "Are you here on her behalf?" He asked her before she could speak.

"No, I'm sure when you wish to talk about it you will. You always do." She answered and it annoyed him. Mainly because he wanted to talk about it and his mother was the only one who's advice he trusted.

"She's abandoned me." He told her with a frown.

"You gave her a choice, she made it, but not without a heavy heart." Loki snorted and turned away. He'd have no more of this conversation. Already he was becoming angry.

"What's become of the woman?"

"The frost giantess? She died. The dark magic was too much for her. She wasn't powerful enough to survive its use. I suspect the man she was working with knew this. He was gone before my barrier spell was completed." She told him, easily switching to his topic of choice.

His mother knew him well. Loki was not one to be probed if he didn't want to talk about the subject. "Good riddance. And the hunt for this man?" Loki asked.

He didn't like the look that passed his mothers face. "There is no hunt Loki. The kingdom is on the brink of war. The troops are barely holding back the invaders as it is and your father used quite a bit of his energy in an effort to save you. For now the man will have to wait." She replied a softly as possible.

Loki felt a deep pang of anger, but he suppressed it. He knew it was foolish to think that his captors would be sought after when Asgard itself was in danger. A king watched over his kingdom first, family or not. Still, he loathed the idea that whoever that sorcerer was that captured him, he was still on the loose.

He looked to his mother who looked disturbed. "Is there more?" Loki stared at her.

"I took the liberty of going to the Scholars," she said. The scholars were in charge of Asgards biggest collection of tomes, spell books, and knowledge of this who practice the art. "I explained to them what Cephera had told me had happened, and they informed me that they know of no person to ever have completely, successfully used the spell in question. No one to this day has ever fully taken over someone else's body and those that have tried were simply not powerful enough to hold on for more than a few seconds." She explained.

"Impossible. It happened. Do they think me a liar!" Loki growled.

"It is not to say you are lying, but rather to say that whomever has done this is not from Asgard, at least not registered as a magic user. I was thinking perhaps Muspelheim was involved, but that kind of magic is beyond their abilities." Loki pondered her words.

"Then let us hope that he is gone." Loki replied.

"I wish either of you had gotten a look at him. Cephera mentioned only that he was taller than her, though his cloak hid his boots so it's hard to tell his real height. And his voice was raspy, she could tell me nothing more."

"I could only hear him and that doesn't help as he was being me." Loki heaved a sigh. For now he would have to put that man from his mind, but he had plans to prevent any further plots to capture Loki's body. He would become the strongest sorcerer ever known and then that man will be the one to tremble in fear.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"I wonder what he is? Is it even a he?" Seraphina asked watching the serpent child gleefully zoom around the bath water. He'd been ill content in his crib housing and after trial and error it come to pass that water was his preference. 

His green scales glistened as water rolled off him like a well oiled wheel. His eyes wide and he made squeaks when he'd turn and start gliding the other way. She could see the muscles in his slime body contract to move himself along.

"According to some vague research his color patterns and length of tail suggest a male and he could be a leviathan. If you look closely you can see his frills near his cheeks." Cephera answered, the sound of tearing followed her words.

Seraphina turned to look at her twin and frowned. Cephera was sadly watching the wolf cub tear apart a dress he'd already had his claws into easily the week. No matter what she tried, the puppy seemed unable to help himself. The dress had been the one Cephera had been wearing before seeing Loki the day he woke.

He probably hadn't noticed but the back train had been ruined because when Cephera tried to leave without the pup he howled and used his teeth to latch onto the fabric and refused to let go. Since then he was content to shred the garment as if it had offended him. The wolf had grown two sizes since returning to Asgard and they wondered how big he would actually get.

"Don't let him spit of you." Cephera warned. She held up her bandaged arm. "The healers say I'm lucky he's only small, the venom could have killed me otherwise." Cephera shurgged. "He thinks it's funny." She added.

"He does, does he?" Seraphina looked at her sister as though she'd gone insane. Perhaps she had. Her break up from Loki left Cephera empty. She stayed in Asgard for the babies that weren't hers but she cared for them all the same. Seraphina had a suspicion Cephera was hoping her spat with Loki would blow over and somehow Seraphina felt it just might given time.

"You can see it in his eyes. The glee in them when he's managed to frighten someone." Seraphina looked back at the serpent who had stopped and was staring at her, head titled. 

"Don't even think about or I'll wring your neck." She warned him with a glare. Oddly, he seemed to understand and inched closer like he was daring her. She cocked up her eyebrow and swiftly reached out to grab him. Realizing his mistake he took off under the surface and all the way to the far end of the massive marble structure. 

"I don't know what to do with her." Cephera aimlessly pouted. "She doesn't cry, doesn't eat." Cephera had the baby girl propped up on her knee, or rather the toddler. The half baby human had also grown fast like her siblings. "Oh and not to mention she doesn't poop or pee."

"Perhaps she's more like her undead side." Seraphina suggested.

"Still, I'm worried for her." Cephera sighed.

"Hey no dirty diapers." Seraphina smiled. "If you want that experience I'll gladly pass over my little bundle for that when the time comes." Seraphina smirked. She wasn't even showing yet, well nothing her clothes would show anyhow. Fandral insists her belly had grown and was no longer flat and Seraphina hit him for it, not because he was wrong but because she could.

Frigga entered the room and smiled at the girls. Seraphina gave a little wave and walked away from the serpent before he could double-cross her and spit on her back. "He's enjoying it." Frigga noted happily.

"Seems like it." Seraphina nodded.

Frigga plucked the girl from Cephera's arms and sat down beside her, also ignoring the pup and his fit. Cephera had the same look plastered on her face now as she had since the day she'd no longer cried over her fight with Loki. A plain look of nothingness. Cephera showed barely any emotion in the last week and Seraphina was worried.

"How is he?" Cephera asked Frigga her tone small and sad.

"He's buried himself away in his magic studies. I haven't seen him since he left the healing rooms." Frigga replied. As far as Seraphina knew, Cephera hadn't seen Loki around since his release and truthfully it was probably better that way until they resolved their differences. 

Cephera hadn't been doing any magic since the kids. Loki had buried himself in magic and she in taking care of his wayward children. Seraphina was sure that without the queens help, Cephera would never be seen outside the nursery at all. The queen forced Cephera to take breaks and go for walks, though not without the pup. He didn't allow her to leave the room without a rather large fuss and he was becoming too strong to keep behind. 

His attachment to Cephera was cute and bothersome all at the same time. "At least he's found something to do." Cephera replied not sounding at all happy. 

"No more questions. Go now." Frigga insisted nudging Cephera to her feet. Cephera knew better than to argue with her. Seraphina waited for Cephera to stand and as she walked away the pup noticed her departure, lifted his leg, pissed on the torn rags which made Cephera turn and let out a shout.

It was too late though, the rug below was now wet with urine and the pup was wagging his long bushy tail, his tongue hanging out as he trotted to stand next to Cephera's legs. His head reached her knees now. Cephera squat down to stare him in the eyes. "That was bad. We don't pee on anything but your special mat." She scolded. 

Seraphina took notice to how the pup hung his head, his ears curved down in shame. "I'll tell a servant on the way out." Seraphina offered. Even though they didn't have so called servants at home, they respected the way things worked in Asgard and followed them.

Seraphina did as she promised. Cephera didn't speak as they walked and the pup continued to walk with a long look on his face. He'd stay that way until Cephera forgave him. Before long he'd start to sulk and howl and Cephera would have no choice but to talk to him or pick him up. His howls could easily echo throughout the palace.

They walked and walked for a long time in silence. Usually her sister had something to talk about. Seraphina would get to the point of telling her to calm down because she never shuts up. Seraphina didn't like sad Cephera, no one did.

"We were thinking of names for the baby." Seraphina lied just to start a conversation. 

"Oh yeah? Choose anything?" Cephera answered finally bending to pick up the pup as he finally began to whimper.

"No, Fandral comes up with these really odd names." She continued.

"He's excited, I can tell. I'm happy for you, for our people." Cephera spoke but she didn't really sound there. The pup was now sucking on her index finger for comfort.

"Cephera, this will all blow over. Loki just needs time to recover from it all. It was a shock, everything that happened. He overreacted, soon enough he'll talk to you again." Seraphina brought up the topic, no longer caring for the mood it quickly set her sister in. It had to be said.

"What if it never does! What if he finds someone else? What if he's already with someone else locked away in that tower?" Cephera burst into tears and Seraphina growled.

"No, you're being dramatic. There is no one else and probably wouldn't be for a long time." Seraphina shook her head. "You should visit him soon." She suggested.

"I can't. I don't think Loki would appreciate my bringing the pup and the pup won't leave my side." Cephera reminded her between gulps of sobs she was trying to control.

"Well you need to do something. You're like a zombie." Seraphina snapped in irritation. Cephera didn't reply.

(Loki)

The knock on his tower door irritated him. He didn't answer, maybe they would go away, but he was wrong. The door swung open softly and in stepped his mother. He let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't Cephera. He'd expected her to come see him, but she hadn't and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"This place looks like a whirlwind hit it." His mother noted carefully walking past the paper and scrolls strewn across the floor. Loki was writing furiously in his note book. He'd done nothing but research on larger, complicated spells. Including the body snatching one. The room was a mess. His shelves out of order, the books scattered everywhere. 

He didn't care. A true sign of his unhappiness, a fact that didn't get past his mother. "It's unhealthy to do this much work." She warned.

"I've nothing else to do." 

"You have plenty, you're just too stubborn to know what's good for you." She scolded.

"And what's good for me?" He growled.

"Reconciliation, you know it's the only option Loki." She was very upfront today.

"She made her choice." He hissed.

"A choice she should have never been given and you are both suffering for it." She saw fit to remind him which only soured his mood more. "Cephera is a good woman. She's trying to make right the wrongs set out by others. She's trying to find a balance to create a positive life for all those this affected. Loki, it doesn't mean she doesn't love you. She just wants to make the best difference she can. She turned her back on you because you have the emotional support you need." Loki was silent. He knew all this already, but that didn't make him any less angry.

She was a good woman. He loved that about her, but she was too good sometimes. They could have been happy together had she just let the monstrous children go. Loki ached to see her, to touch her. He'd contemplated seeing her several times, but forced himself to stay away.

"How is she?" He asked his mother, relenting his anger.

"She's surviving." Frigga replied.

"That bad?" Loki replied. To describe Cephera as simply surviving wasn't a good sign.

"She struggles to take care of those kids. They are not your normal children," Frigga said and Loki cringed at the word kids but he didn't correct her. "Go to her Loki, you are both suffering far more than you need to. Those children, whether you want them or not, are not going anywhere and it is only your pride that is keeping you between yourself and Cephera, not them." 

***

He tossed and turned. Loki couldn't sleep. He hasn't had a decent sleep since Cephera left him..., no since he forced her to go. In truth he knew what she would choose, but he'd been so angry and irrational he'd wanted to prove himself wrong and maybe it might have made him feel better.

He growled out loud and rolled over again. It did no good. His conversation with his mother played on his mind and when he closed his eyes he saw Cephera. At last he sat up, there was only one way to end his endless nights of torment.

He stood and left his room wearing only his sleeping pants. He nearly turned around halfway to Cephera's room, but it took a moment of consideration before he convinced himself that his mother was right. He could speak to her at the very least.

He reached her room and opened the door without so much as knocking. He'd half hoped she'd be just as sleepless as him but she was sound asleep sprawled on her chest and a lump stirred from her back. Loki froze, was that someone's hand? Her sister?

For a painstaking moment Loki thought Cephera was in bed with another man until he heard a low growl. The lump stood and in the moons light Loki could see the gaps between the front paws. He didn't fear this whelps noises, Loki walked across the room toward them and when he'd reached close enough the wolf looked at him and whimpered before laying his ears flat and backing up.

Did it recognize him? The thought disturbed Loki. He had no time to deal with the pup, Loki hadn't the heart to wake her. He felt tired already just watching her. He walked round to the other side, the wolf watching him at all times. Loki climbed under the sheets aware he was being watched carefully.

He touched his fingers to her arm softly and let out a sigh of relief to just be this close to her again. She turned from her stomach and opened her eyes. They were wet looking and red, did she fall asleep crying every night? Loki felt a stab of guilt and without words he pulled her closer.

The wolf moved, making room, and Cephera pushed her face against Loki's chest. The conversation he'd initially planned on fell from his mind and in that instant everything felt right again.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Loki woke to soft sounds nuzzled up to him. He smiled before he felt Cephera's hair through his fingers and realized it wasn't Cephera's. His eyes flew wide and he found himself alone in her bed with the damn wolf.

The pup nuzzled his chin and whined. Loki pushed it away. "Dammit Cephera." He cursed. He heard the sound of water being interrupted.

"Loki? You're awake." She called from the archway where her bathroom lie beyond.

"Yes." He grumbled not loud enough for her to hear. He pushed the wolf away from him harshly. "Stop that." He demanded as the wolf nipped at his fingers playfully. Loki stood and went right for the bathroom. Cephera was sitting up in the bath looking half relaxed. "Why did you leave me alone with him like that?" He asked her trying to not become angry and presumptuous.

"Oh Loki I'm sorry, but..., well look." She pointed, on the edge of the bath stood the wolf, his head cocked completely to one side staring in an awkward manner at Cephera in the bath. "He follows me everywhere. This is the first private, well semi private bath I've had in a month." She explained. "When I first woke I thought you coming to me was a dream and I was in my absolute joy to realize it wasn't, but one doesn't realize how much the little things count until you lose them. When I got up to go to the bathroom the pup stayed with you. That has never happened so I took my chance."

She seemed sincere. It didn't seem she has plotted a way to force him to spend time with the 'child'. He hadn't even thought how he would treat that situation yet. "Out." Loki ordered the pup. His ears fell and his back dipped, his tail curled between his legs and he slunk across the floor looking back over his shoulder with big sad eyes.

Loki felt another pang of guilt and the feeling surprised him and angered him. "Out!" He ordered again until the wolf disappeared out the archway. 

"You don't need to yell at him that way." Cephera frowned.

"You're too lax with him." Loki warned as he slipped from his pants and into the warm water.

"Are you still angry with me?" She asked changing the subject.

"No. I knew what you would do before I gave you that choice and I gave it to you anyway. I know you well Cephera, you're soft. I should have known the moment I saw those... babies," he forced the word, "that you would become attached immediately. Always wanting to save the world a little at a time."

"Not the world Loki, but those in it unable to help themselves." She corrected. "What now?" She asked him her eyes hopeful.

"They are here now, there is no changing that." He replied. He wasn't pleased with that, but to rip those 'things' from Cephera now would be cruel. She clearly had connected with them.

"I'm sorry." She lowered her eyes.

"Don't be, I accepted you for who you are, soft or not. I may not agree with your decision, but I cannot condemn you for it. You meant well." He pulled her closer to him. The soft skin of her breasts pushed against his chest as she turned to embrace him.

The stirring from below was just a reminder of how long he'd gone without her touch and the urgent need to reconcile that problem stormed his groin.

He kissed her. Deep and passionate he allowed his mind to be taken off past event and enjoyed the pleasures of the present.

***

"She will be the end of you." Thor insisted. "She's weak of mind and heart, you should be done with her. Leave her to those monsters and let her hold the shame they carry." 

Loki scowled at his brother. "I'll not leave her for such a simple trifle. She has strength to take on things no one else does." Loki defended Cephera fiercely. 

"Foolishness is not strength. She is bound to take you down with her. Think of what the people will say once word of this reaches the streets, if it hasn't already." Thor glowered. When had he turned on Cephera so harshly? 

When Loki had mentioned going to see Thor he had wondered why she looked so solemn. Now he knew.

"She is where she belongs, at my side." Loki flushed with anger that he kept buried.

"At your side yet you cannot control your own woman. Take a firm hand with her Loki or she will in future once more go against your will." 

"Since when have you justified creating a slave of your paramour?" Loki was appalled. They certainly hadn't gotten that attitude from their father, who had never and would never lay a hand to their mother.

"Since I saw the havoc she is willing to unleash in this house. She needs to learn her place and stick her nose out of things that do not concern her." Thor was thundering his words, this situation had truly unsettled him.

"She's to be my wife, I've decided." It would have been a lie, but as he said it he knew it was the right thing. She was a rare woman and he would not relinquish her to any other.

"Than you are a bigger fool than her." Thor spat in disgust. Loki didn't reply, he left Thor's private quarters. He'd promised Cephera that he would come see her where they kept his children. She insisted they needed names and Loki couldn't deny this was true if they were to stick around.

He entered the room to screams. "Just cut it!" Cephera was yelling.

"No, she'll let go." Seraphina insisted.

"Cut it or she'll pull it out." Cephera hissed. Loki walked in to the room to find Cephera bent over the lounge chair, a large chunk of her hair captured within the skeletal hand of the half baby girl. A narrowed eyed look on the child's face as she pulled relentlessly at the strands.

Loki strode across the floor but before he'd reached them the girl saw him. Her eyes narrowed more and her hand jerked making Cephera cry out loudly as the hair was tore from her head. Cephera fell to the side, landing to the floor.

Loki bent down to her and checked the damage. She was bleeding at the base of her neck up along behind her ear. A superficial wound, one she could heal from without aide.

"She-devil." Seraphina was growling at the child, a child who looked to be the equivalent of a human five year old. They grow fast, Loki realized.

Loki stood and turned on the girl who stared at him defiantly. He wasn't sure how to proceed, he'd never witness such a thing from a child her age. "Be warned, if you can understand me, do such a thing again and you'll find yourself without a roof to protect you." Loki hadn't expected her to understand, but the flash of amusement in her eye told him she did.

Her green orb was ageless and full of depth, there was more to this girl than a simple child, perhaps more to them all.

"It'll grow back, stop fussing." Cephera shoo'd her sister away. Thor's words haunted Loki momentarily, but he pushed them away. Cephera was standing up now, a cloth to her bloodied neck.

"She's a she-devil." Seraphina told Loki. 

"What else has she done?" He asked.

"Nothing of note. That's the worst of it..., so far." She crossed her arms and scowled at the girl child.

"And what of you, just last night you were ready to defend Cephera and now you sit and watched." Loki scolded the dog who sat watching on the floor. The pup looked between the little girl and Cephera an apologetic look in his eyes.

"He won't touch his siblings." Cephera told Loki. Loki sighed.

"You'll be okay?" He asked her looking again at her wound.

"I will." She nodded grimacing as she did so. "She is not fond of me."

"She's not fond of anyone." Seraphina corrected and Cephera frowned. "It best to leave her to her own thing, unfortunately that gives way to things dying." 

"How so?" 

"See her skeletal hand? A bird flew in here yesterday and she caught it. She transferred it to that hand and sucked it life's breath away. She has the touch of death, your mother says so. She makes plants die too."

Loki shivered remembering that was the very hand to hold Cephera's hair, the same hand that still clutched the strands in triumph. "She can control it though?"

"Seems so." Seraphina was keen to answer the questions as Cephera seemed slightly embarrassed. Perhaps she'd been hoping for these 'kids' to make a better impression on him.

"Hela," Loki said. "We'll call her Hela" Cephera looked up as if surprised at his announcement and then she smiled. He looked back down to the wolf, "Fenrir." He noted but the pup was oblivious. He'd begun to eat his tail. "The other one?" He asked.

Cephera was eager to show him. She took his hand and led him to the next room over. Loki looked into the waters and curled at the bottom, seemingly asleep was the leviathan Cephera had told him about. He looked much better than the slimy mess he'd been when Loki first laid eyes on him. "Jörmungandr." 

"That's a mouthful," Cephera said with a delighted laugh.

"Jör, for short perhaps." Loki was still not at ease with any of this, but for her he would try. There was only one thing left now. To speak with his father.

***

Loki entered the throne room with his stomach in knots. Would he be denied a marriage as Thor was? Granted, himself and Cephera had been together for longer, even if it wasn't all romance at first. It didn't have to be this year, but if they were to take care of the children as though they were a family he would at least do it right by giving her the title of wife.

If his father approved of the engagement then all of Asgard would know of Cephera's standing as Loki intended. Unlike Sif and Thor who had no formal announcement. He prayed that if anything were to go right in his life, it would be this.

"Father, I wish to speak with you." He announced. His father was standing with his advisor Tyr, a man Cephera held little affection for. Apparently he'd approached Cephera, filling her head with scenarios of Loki's 'supposed' body snatching. Trying to feed her reasons to leave. Loki tried not to glare. Had he not know Tyr since his childhood, he would have thought him behind the attack on Loki. But Tyr was a weak minded fool, not capable of even basic magic. His talents lay with words and politics. 

Odin put down his battle scroll, word from the battle-lines no doubt. His father was dressed in full armor leading Loki to believe that he would be traveling soon to tend to his army and the war currently waging in the lands of Muspelheim. As far as Loki heard the fire demons had been marching on foot in hopes of reaching the mountain pass, the old ways into Asgard. The rainbow bridge was not the only way around. 

However, the Asgardian forces had pushed them back.

"Leave us." Odin ordered Tyr.

"Remember what I said." He warned uncaring if Loki heard. Odin nodded and Tyr left.

"I was wondering when you might grace me with your presence." His father descended the stairs to speak to Loki on equal flooring.

"I was in thought." Loki replied.

"So your mother said. It's been rumored that yourself and Cephera have reconciled." There was a hint of a worried smile behind his fathers semi passive look.

"Word travels fast, as usual." Loki cursed the servants. They could never stay quiet within the palace walls.

"I suppose you know how I feel about them all staying here?" Odin cocked up a greying eyebrow.

"She had told me of your concern and dislike for the children."

"Only for my treaty with her father, I would have forced her to return home, taking them with her if it so pleased her. She's lucky to remain." Odin admitted and it horrified Loki. He hadn't realized how much his father wished to see the black magic children gone.

"My reconciliation with her includes my acceptance of them." Loki held his ground, shoulders back, head tall.

"Does it?" Odin sounded surprised.

"What's done is done. They live and develop more personality by the passing day. They may yet one day aide Asgard in ways our warriors cannot. To have such beasts help in battle against any who may appose the kingdom." Loki offered his ideas in hopes to sway his fathers mind.

"That remains to be seen." Odin replied stiffly. "But that is not why you are here." Odin continued.

"No, it's not. I wish to gain permission to bestow the title of intended upon Cephera and later, wife."

"You wish marriage?" Odin considered it. "It would tighten my alliance to be sure, but her presence here has caused disruption." 

"Enough to cause problems?" Loki doubted it and by the look on his fathers face he knew it wasn't that big a deal. The disruption most likely meant Thor.

"If you are serious of your intent, then know this. If you cannot succeed in wrangling in those 'children', them, you and Cephera will be exiled from Asgard. I do not believe in prophecies, but I will not take chances with my peoples safety."

"We will see them to appropriate behavior." Loki promised. Odin's eye glistened with thought.

"Then I'll allow this paring, perhaps in this situation the sooner the better." Loki was slightly taken aback by that, but he didn't argue. "I will speak with your mother on preparation for the proper herald party of this news and then perhaps, next year we shall see you wed.

Loki bowed lower than he'd ever done to his father. His heart raced with anticipation to finally ask Cephera for her hand in this 'Union', as her people called it. He left unable to hold back his excitement as a smile split across his face.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Cephera rubbed her neck. Though it had healed throughout the day it was still sore. She frowned while watching her reflection near the bath where Jör was enjoying himself. He hadn't spit at her lately, not since being scolded for it. 

Loki was under the same impression as Cephera, that they could understand them without hinderance. Hela would be difficult to control if she continued to be as she was. The child didn't show an ounce of caring aside from amusement to others pain. Perhaps Seraphina was right, she was a devil child. Her half undead side making her as cold as the dead themselves and rendering her unable to feel as other felt.

Cephera could only be grateful that she now had Loki back and that slowly things were getting back to something akin to normal. Still, another fight like the last could be there last. It was always hard to say when it came to Loki. He was as unpredictable as the wind. 

She'd stepped on toes because of her resolve to help these children. She'd jeopardized her relationship for them, insulted the king, made an enemy of Thor. Where would it end? She was lucky she hadn't been thrown out of Asgard completely. She was lucky her sister and Frigga had never turned their backs on her.

She felt guilty for all those things and yet she knew in her heart she wouldn't have made any different decision even knowing the outcome. 

It was growing late. Loki had been gone most of the day, first to see Thor and then to see his father. She feared what his mood may be like when she met him for bed. He'd warned Fenrir that he was to sleep with his brother and sister, and was no longer allowed in bed with Cephera.

Fenrir howled and whined for hours after Loki left. Cephera felt like he'd attached to her like a babe to a security blanket. He hated to be away from her. Still, when she finally stood from the bath and bid them all goodnight, Fenrir sat on the floor sulking but didn't attempt to follow her. He listened to his father's commands and stayed in his own room.

Guards where stationed outside the door, ordered there by Odin, who didn't trust Hela. In truth, neither did Cephera. The girl was walking, and she was strong according to the hair fiasco earlier that day. She seemed to have a taste for deviant endeavours. Cephera hated to think what she might get up to if left alone to roam the palace at night.

So at night the door was also locked. Cephera hated to do it, but she usually got up bright and early to check on them as did Frigga. The room remained unlocked during the day.

Cephera found her way, sure-footed, to Loki's room. She entered like she had always done and found Loki already there, a goblet in hand and a smile on his face, a real smile. 

What in the nine realms had made him smile like that?

"I take it your conversation with Thor and your father had not gone as badly as I imagined they would." She lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Thor can throw himself off the highest tower, but yes, the chat with my father was more than pleasing." Loki replied.

"How so? I cannot think of what might make it so." Loki took her by the hand and led her to the balcony.

"Do you remember the day in the caverns when we undressed and created that floating spell together?" Cephera nearly blushed, but only because she remembered her thoughts that day and the closeness of his naked body. How she'd longed for him then, and even though she had him now, the thoughts of the past set her checks ablaze.

"It's not something I could ever forget." She replied smiling almost shyly. Loki chuckled.

"Do you know that I had only wished to test you. To gauge your reaction to being in such a state with me. I'd been worried about making my intentions known. I hadn't wanted to lose your friendship." Cephera laughed.

"And I had been afraid to tell you how I felt for the same reasons." She admitted. They hadn't really spoken of how long their feelings had been developing before they'd finally fallen into one another's arms.

"To think, we could have been together for far longer than we had been."

"Not really, it was only after my actions to stop you from gaining Sigyn as your own that you finally saw me differently. You may not have before it." She corrected and he nodded.

"True enough." Loki grinned and kissed her knuckles and then the tips of her fingers. "I'm not sure there would have been many women, if any at all, that would have put up with the trouble I seem to attract and for that I am blessed to have found you." Cephera smiled wide. Loki put down his goblet, pulled her another step closer, and her heart hammered in her chest. "For that reason and so many others I've decided to lay my life down to you as a husband if you'll have me."

Did her heart stop? 

She was sure it should have from the shock that vibrated throughout her body and mind. She near gasped for air as she clutched her hands tighter in his own. She lost her voice in her momentarily shock and realized she'd been quite too long as he stared intensely at her for her answer.

"I could not imagine my husband being anyone else. Of course Loki, it's the only thing I've ever dreamt of for my future." She finally choked out.

He couldn't have thought she'd say anything but that.

Loki pulled her against him fully. Embracing her and kissing her until she couldn't breathe or couldn't think. When at last he released her she gasped for air and began to laugh with tears of joy.

"Wait," she said. "Odin agreed to this?" Loki nodded. "Why? I mean I'm grateful, but lately he seemed rather tempted to sack me back to Mechanova."

"He sees the potential of a formal alliance by marriage between our worlds."

"He doubts my father's loyalty?" The thought irritated her.

"Unlikely, he most likely just wishes to make it stronger." Loki laughed. "Who cares why he's consented. Let's rejoice that he did." Loki swept her off her feet and carried her back inside to spread her out along his bed.

She nodded her consent to drop the topic and curled her fingers into his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the massage before swooping down to claim her lips.

(Frigga)

 

"I'm surprised you agreed so easily," Frigga said to her husband, eyeing him with suspicion. He rarely made decisions without further plans behind them. 

"He'll need it. If things go sour he'll need Cephera for support. As his wife she'll never be far from his side. Loki has proven in the past to be volatile when he wished to be. Cephera keeps that quiet. Besides he's been through enough and I have been unable to give him the support he needs." Odin replied stroking his beard.

"I agree." Frigga rubbed her hands on her kings tight muscles. "You leave tomorrow?" She asked.

"I do. It was going to be today, but Tyr suggested tomorrow would fair better results. The demons have been pushed back, that is a good sign."

"You will not be here for the announcement of your sons future marriage?" 

"No." Frigga took note of her husband's cold shoulder.

"He'll be disappointed." Frigga frowned. Odin missed quite a lot of things regarding Loki's life, but not so much for Thor. A fact not gone unnoticed by the younger brother.

"It cannot be helped." Odin shook her off and stood to dry off. She did the same.

"It can be helped, once again you are taking a risk you do not need to. You are still weak from saving Loki, and yet you insist on going to battle." Frigga loved her husband and his never wavering dedication to being king, but sometimes he needed to simply be a father. 

"My men will lose faith in their king should I remain sat on my throne. They will think me lazy and I cannot have that." Odin wrapped the towel around himself. Frigga could see the marks of war scarred across his back and many other areas. He'd seen his share of wars.

Frigga knew there was no point in arguing with him. She would have to see to it that Loki's engagement party was so delightful that he will not miss his father at all. She'd waited a long time to see this day, Cephera had been the woman she'd hoped would find her way deep into Loki's heart and she wasn't disappointed.

One day Frigga would not be around to defend Loki and his antics. She could not always be his saving grace, but Cephera could be. They completed each other in ways neither of them saw but Frigga did.

Cephera had arrived a quite but whimsical young woman. As nice and refreshing as that was she was also naive. Loki gave her a different strength. Brought out a side of her she needed. One that ignited her backbone and gave the once careful girl a strong voice.

She wouldn't voice it, but when Cephera had stood up to Odin against having the children put to death, Frigga had been proud of her. It hadn't taken Cephera a second thought between her fierce words. Loki did that to her. Loki helped her become that woman.

In turn, Cephera had managed to bring out a softer side of her son. Loki had always been so stern and uptight. Always a nose in his books and mischief in his mind. But that was seldom seen now. He'd opened up to those around him. Himself and Thor had reconciled some of their early childhood differences.

Yes, they completed each other. They were not perfect, no couple were, but they stuck together and that's what mattered most.

Frigga was more than excited and proud to be the one to announce her son's engagement. She only wished that Thor would have been able to do the same. 

Like Cephera and Loki, Sif and Thor had brought out sides to each other, but in their case it only clashed and created chaos. Frigga wished to see them reconcile as a husband and wife, but that time didn't seem to be coming soon. Barely even friends, Frigga noticed the tension still there even when they seemed to be getting along. Maybe one day they would accept their differences and come together again.

Frigga wished it so. Thor, as of late, had been developing a sense of mind that he is better than all others. Each fight he won gave way to stroking his ego. His attitude easily swayed to arrogance which was not uncommon for his age, but for some men they never change. Odin didn't seem to see that his model son was becoming something of a brat. Frigga hoped it was just a phase, but still as a mother she worried.

One day Thor would take the throne, and if he didn't change, Asgard was in for a rude awakening. Having talked to Sif only days ago, Frigga had come to learn that arrogant words thrown from Thor at the fire demons is what ignited the war in Muspelheim and so in turn he was the avalanching cause of the war coming to Asgard.

Frigga hadn't told Odin. Like always he would not believe that. Frigga hated to think it was true, but Sif hadn't been known to lie. True Thor hadn't known his words would take things this far, but he also had not taken responsibility. In the battlegrounds he boasted of how he would destroy the demons if they managed to make it to the kingdom and this unsettled Frigga.

Lots of things were to come for the future, and Frigga was not at all sure how any of it would pan out. She could only hope for the best for her family, and guide them as best she could.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Cephera was excited. The engagement party was set for the end of that week. Odin would not be back for it, a fact that had Loki in a mood. "Had it been Thor he'd honor us with his presence and good tidings." Loki kept saying whenever the topic came up.

"Not true. Thor never got an engagement party nor did your father even approve of the engagement from the beginning. You have his love and his good tidings." She reminded him every time.

"Good tidings? He's only thinking of our union from a political stand point." No matter what Cephera said to try and calm Loki, he just seemed to ignore her arguments. 

At least he was getting along with the children, well mostly. It seemed Hela didn't behave for anyone. Not even her father. In half a week she'd grown more and now she resembled a 10 year old. The same went for Fenrir whose head now grazed Cephera's hip and he was growing fat. Jör was the biggest problem.

Frigga was having some empty rooms broken down and a super large pool put in just for him. He'd outgrown the bath and only half his body fit. Though his scales now shimmered a silverish color when hit by the light and his frills extended in array of color. He was beautiful.

But most surprising of all was that Fenrir had spoken. Not by actually speaking but he might as well have. It was a surprise to herself and Loki as they left their room one night to go to bed and Fenrir began to beg to go with them.

"Please mama, papa. Can't I come?" He pleaded in his childlike voice, an echo inside their heads but both of them heard him and even the guards heard him. 

They'd stopped dead in the doors threshold and stared at the wolf. He peered back at them with huge brown eyes full of hope.

"You can't go, they don't want you there." A second voice chided, it was Hela. Her mouth moved when she spoke and her voice came out like a wheeze.

"That's not true." Fenrir roared. 

"Poor puppy." Hela taunted.

"Hela, leave your brother alone." Cephera warned, getting fed up with her attitude.

"Fenrir you can't sleep us. You're growing too big and me and..., your mother like to have private time." Loki explained.

"She's not our mother." Hela spat.

"She's the only mother you'll ever know and she loves you." Loki growled in return. Hela turned up her nose and Cephera frowned. She hadn't expected any of them to call her mother. She certainly wouldn't enforce it.

"It's okay Loki," she insisted.

"I don't wanna stay here. Hela screams at night, and wakes us all up." Fenrir complained.

"He grunts and chases squirrels in his sleep." She complained in return.

"No, I'm chasing you in my sleep." Fenrir hopped and stood on all four paws in a pouncing stance.

"From those whimpers I guess you never catch me." Hela laugh, a sound that sent chills throughout everyone. Hallow and cold it echo'd from her half human chest.

"Quiet the two of you. Go to bed, and leave each other alone." Loki forced himself to stay calm and not yell. Fenrir had flattened his ears and Hela just shrugged. "We'll talk more in the morning." 

That had been two days ago. Since then Fenrir proved to never shut up and the only time Hela spoke was to cause chaos. Jör hadn't given any hint to being able to speak. If he could he was as silent as the grave.

Cephera had gotten into the habit of climbing into the bath he no longer fit in and used a sponge to allow the water to run down over the parts of his body unable to slide into the bath. Since she'd begun doing it, he would get excited when she'd come in. The end of his tail swooshing and sloshing water all around. He no longer spit at anyone.

"You'll love your new bath." Cephera told him when she arrived early that day. Fenrir sat watching far from Jör's tail. "Though your grandmother is worried that soon you will no longer fit in the palace, but she says that there are beautiful natural waters below the palace leading to the lake."

"People will hunt me." Jör replied startling Cephera. His voice was deep and rich.

"They won't. Just don't spit at anyone." She replied and worry knotted in her stomach. She didn't want to see him out so far from them. The lake was huge, what if he got lost? "When the time comes we'll have quick access to come see you." Cephera assured him.

"And what about when he gets too big for the lake?" It was Hela. Cephera was well aware that Asgards lakes didn't go as deep as places like earth. If Jör got too big people would see his shadow beneath the surface of the water easily.

"If we come to that, we'll deal with it." Cephera replied staring at Hela. She was trying to upset them. They could take him to Mechanova, but their waters were riddled with large animals created from the magic of the environment. The whole of the lake and ocean was never explored due to that fact. Cephera feared those creatures would be able to harm Jör.

"And what about me? Will you have me locked in this room forever?" Hela narrowed her eye.

"There wouldn't be any need if you behaved more often." Cephera noted. 

"It's just as well. I'd hate to see anyone cower in fear after taking one look at me..., oh wait that's you who fears that, I couldn't care less." Hela's attitude and demeanor reminded Cephera of a teenager. Soon Hela would be a woman and Cephera wondered if she'd eventually want what other women have. Love, sex, marriage, children of her own. Cephera was almost certain that Hela would not be able to have kids.

"You show a complete disregard to those around you." Cephera told her. "How can we trust you outside this room when you can't even behave inside it."

"We're all like your little pets. Should I call you Domina, like the Roman slaves call their masters." Where had she heard knowledge of that?

"Someone's been telling you tales or you've already been outside this room." Cephera remarked ignoring Hela's poke.

"Neither. A real mother would know what her children are capable of." Hela's expression had turned to stone. Jör had drawn quiet and Fenrir had sat down his ears down. Hela commanded the silence of her brothers within the room without a word.

"I'm well aware I didn't give birth to you Hela, but blood doesn't mean I'm not family. I love you all as if you were my own." Hela stared and didn't speak, instead she turned on her heels and walked away.

"You are my mother." Fenrir nudged Cephera's arm with his furry head. 

"And mine." Jör added swishing his tail and getting them all wet.

"I wish I knew more about her." Cephera told them. "But she won't let me close. She doesn't let anyone close." She sighed her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"She doesn't need understanding, just know that she's not human, just like I'm not and Fenrir's not. Hela will be Hela, and Hela is her own person, independent and stubborn." Jör stretched out his long neck.  
"Can we continue?" He asked looking hopefully at the water. Cephera smiled and did as he wished.

(Seraphina)

"What are you doing?" Seraphina asked waking up to Fandral's ear pressed to her slowly growing abdomen. Now five months along she was getting large. Fandral enjoyed touching it.

"It's talking." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"That's gas." She told him. "The child can't speak yet." She pushed him off her. "Now let me sleep."

"You've been very irritable lately." Fandral frowned down at her, propped up on his arm.

"My feet hurt, the baby is lying on my bladder so I pee all the time, I've gained far more weighed than I should have, my fighting skills have decreased from my excess weight and my boobs feel as though they might fall off. Not to mention my sisters engagement party is the end of the week and I can't even have a celebratory drink, so yes, I'm irritable." She replied.

"To be fair Cephera warned you that you didn't need to be eating all that food. Eating for two is just an expression." Seraphina turned her glare on him and he shut his lips tight.

"When this baby is born don't doubt for a minute that I won't go back to training instantly. I will get my warriors body back." She scowled. Fandral nodded and fell to his back when she pushed him. It wasn't a nice shove either. As quickly as she woke she rolled over and instantly growled, she couldn't sleep on her side, it was to uncomfortable.

She shifted back to her back and Fandral lay a hand to her belly again as he settled back on his pillow. "You're still beautiful." He told her. She didn't respond but in the dark she cracked a tiny smile.

***

"You're lucky. To have freedom to be with whomever you like." Seraphina told Sif as they lay in the soft beach sands.

"I do not enjoy the freedom." Sif replied.

"You haven't slept with another man since Thor, have you?" Seraphina rolled her eyes knowing the answer before it came.

"No, we are still wed, even if we do not act it." Sif replied.

"And if he came to you looking for you to fulfill your 'duties' as wife and bed him, would you?"

"Of course not!" Sif cried giving Seraphina a disappointed look. "I'm not a woman to be used." She added.

"So one part of the marriage you stay true to and the other you don't? You realize how silly that sounds." Seraphina sat up and looked down at her friend. Sif was in a dress today, it was refreshing to see her relaxed and away from battle.

"I can't help it. It's different for a woman. She's shamed when she sleeps around while married while a man can do as he pleases. It's not like your home where everyone can sleep with whomever and no one gives a shit. Where whores don't exist and everyone, for the most part, are treated the same no matter their gender."

"You should come live with me in Mechanova then." Seraphina smiled.

"No, my home is Asgard." Seraphina frowned. "Besides, you speak of me and freedom, you are not bound to Fandral."

"I promised to keep myself to him until our child is old enough to understand." Seraphina chewed her lip. "I like Fandral, he's the only man I've been friends with this long. He understands me and doesn't push me to be someone else, but I don't love him. Not like all you talk about. That heart pounding feeling of being apart from them and all that fluffy stuff." Seraphina lay back down with a sigh.

"Everyone loves differently Seraphina. You ever think you going back to him over and over isn't a sign that you're drawn to him?"

"No, it's a sign I'm horny and Fandral's an excellent lover and he doesn't complicate things with emotion." 

"We'll see. One day you'll realize there was something between you, even if neither of you ever act on it. I think it's good for you to settle down for a little while. Raise your kid." Sif was now touching Seraphina's swollen belly. 

"If that was a bet, you'd lose." Seraphina laughed at her friends silly sentiment. There was nothing extra to her relationship with Fandral and if there was she was glad Fandral didn't express it, that would complicate things.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking everyone for all the Kudos!! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 72

"The throne room is bannered, the dance hall and dining area filled with flowers, the food is being prepared and you're here, not even dressed yet." Frigga wasn't angry, she was, indeed, smiling.

"I had to make sure they have everything for tonight. It is going to be a long night." Cephera replied. She finished Jör's bath, given Hela her warning, and washed Fenrir, who'd been given permission to join them. The last few days he'd been given his first chance at roaming the halls on his own. 

At first the palace people were weary of him, but soon he had proven to big a big fluffy puppy. The children liked to play with him out in the yard. Jör was due to be moved to his new accommodation the day after and Hela was getting her very own room, despite her attitude.

"I'll be back to check on them. Today is for you and Loki. The people are ready to celebrate the news of your future marriage and I will not see you weary before the day's end." Frigga pointed to the door for her to get moving. Cephera sighed with a nod, stroked Jör's long face goodbye and waved to Hela, who ignored her.

Fenrir's claws scraped the floor as he followed behind them. The guards opened one of the doors and Fenrir grunted as he struggled to pull his large hips through. He was growing wider by the day, there was no telling how big he would be in another months time.

He finally squeezed through and Cephera followed Frigga to her private rooms where her dress was hanging ready to be put on, but first Frigga did her hair as she often did.

When Frigga was finished, Cephera had a half up coif with a ribbon of green running through. The rest of her hair tightly curled and bouncing against the back of her shoulder blades. The dress hugged her small waist. Layered of cloth hung in rings down in front of the chest, no sleeves. It flowed to the floor and cut off just the right height for dancing without tripping. The colors of gold and green, picked out by Loki. 

Cephera seldom wore dark colors and so the new contrast was welcomed. Loki showed up while she was slipping into her shoes. They had a two inch heels, the colors of black and gold with a strap across. "You look beautiful, as always." Loki told her kissing her.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She grinned. He wore a tunic of green and gold beneath a black leather over coat that hung just above his knees. His pants also black with gold strips up the sides. He had newly crafted pieces of armor across his shoulder and near his hip. A gift his father had ordered crafted for this day before he'd gone off to see to his army.

Frigga had given him the gift the night before and Loki had sobered a little from his anger at his father's absence. 

"As beautiful as you are my dear, I cannot deny that my mother equals the vision." He complemented turning to Frigga.

"Always the charmer." She smiled and embraced him. "I've hoped this day would happen for longer than even the two of you have." She told him and glanced at Cephera who knew all too well how the queen felt about them as a couple. Her support had been what kept Cephera hopeful all those years when Loki didn't notice her as more than a friend.

"Ready to depart?" He offered an arm to his mother and the other to Cephera. They each took a side and made their way to the throne room where people where gathering for the announcement that would be followed by the party.

***

When they reached the throne room the proceedings there were quick, after all is wasn't as if they were performing the marriage ceremony today.

"On this day I am pleased to announce the engagement of my son, Loki Odinson, to the Princess Cephera Drogo of Mechanova." The Queen declared all bright eyed and proud.

The crowd that had gathered cheered. "I invite you all to join us in the celebration of this news. A feast has been prepared before you enjoy dancing, and drinks for the remainder of the night." She added.

More cheers erupted, though if Cephera listened closely they cheered louder for the party than the engagement. She couldn't blame them. An engagement could easily be broken and a wedding never to happen. They were not holding their breaths for an uncertain future.

From there the queen led the crowd to the dining hall. Every table available was set up, the room was huge. Everyone found a seat and enjoyed the food offered. Cephera sat chatting to Loki who sat on her right and the queen who took place at her left. Her sister was sat next to the queen and Fandral had placed himself beside her.

She was picking at her food tonight. Fandral had told Cephera that Seraphina had gotten angry with herself for overeating and using the pregnancy as an excuse. Now it would seem her sister was contemplating not eating at all.

'Eat, you can't starve yourself.' Cephera chided her wordlessly through their rings.

'I am eating, I'm just taking my time.' Her sister countered and as if to prove it she shoved a fork full of some kind of salad in her mouth. Only half satisfied Cephera turned her attention to Fenrir, who was nudging her a little.

When she'd sat down his head reached almost to her shoulders and he could see perfectly over the table. "You want more?" She asked him. 

"Please, oh please!" He told her and she collected a few different things from the table to feed him. He had been given his own, extra large plate of food which was gone. He wouldn't eat the food fed to the regular hounds of the palace. He seemed to want and need basic food like she and Loki would eat.

He waited patiently, well as patiently as he could with his tail swishing and thudding against the wall behind them, for her to lay the plate on the floor. No sooner had she slipped her hand away, his snout was buried in the potatoes and beef side of the plate.

"He's going to be too round to fit through the doors soon enough," Loki said frowning.

"His entire body grows both taller and rounder each day. He needs enough food to keep himself healthy." She reminded him leaning over to give a quick kiss to his shoulder. He stopped her when she moved to sit back up straight and kissed her forehead first, smiling.

***

Somehow, Fenrir had made Loki into a woman magnet. Cephera had never expected so many women to go from petting Fenrir to their father looking for a dance. Cephera didn't mind however, she trusted Loki with all her heart. Loki obliged the dances out of curtesy for tradition, he didn't want both brothers looking to be sour.

Thor was being an asshole if there ever was one. He addressed Cephera only when he needed to and hadn't the decency to even congratulate them like everyone else. Cephera had removed her shoes long ago, her feet aching. She took a breather to get something to drink.

"Before you know it one of them will be with child." As if his ears burned at her thoughts, Thor was stood behind her. Cephera turned and glared.

"Loki isn't like you Thor, he's loyal." She replied getting sick of his attitude.

"And if you're wrong? Will you leave him? It would be the better thing to do, why not now while you still have no commitment such as marriage to keep you." He smelled of mead. His hair was disheveled and perfumes wafted off him like sweat.

"What would you know of commitment within a marriage." Cephera retorted and watched Thor's face turn red with anger. "I'll never leave him." Cephera promised leaning closer so that their argument stayed low from everyone else's ears.

"You don't deserve him." Thor growled, clutching his cup in his hand harder.

"I deserve him and his love more than you do. You would think if you loved him as a brother should that you would find happiness in his choice and show him your support." Cephera poked her finger at Thor's chest. He was going too far. What should have been a happy day was becoming a nightmare.

As annoyed as she was at Thor for acting as he was, she would have been able to ignore it and have a good time if he'd just kept his words to himself. Maybe he was the one actually sending all the girl over in hopes of making Cephera jealous.

Thor grabbed her hand, squeezing it in warning. "Do not lay a hand on me." He warned.

"Then keep your sour opinions to yourself." Cephera warned in kind. Thor tossed her hand away and stalked off. After taking a moment to inhale a few sharp breaths, she turned her eyes back to Loki who was looking rather annoyed at the woman who was treading all over his feet. She looked drunk, her cheeks red and blotchy as she stumbled over herself.

Loki looked over at Cephera and gave her a distressed look, she smiled in amusement but didn't rescue him.

"I hate parties," her sister said as she walked up to her.

"You love parties, you just hate not being able to drink." Cephera pointed out.

"Okay fine, I hate THIS party. I swear at your wedding I'll be the drunkest of them all." She refined her answer. "I overheard you and Thor." She added.

"By overheard I assume you mean you stopped to listen." Cephera eyed her sister with a knowing look.

"Same thing." Seraphina waved of Cephera's observation. "He's being a dick, I might need to remind him of his place again. Since the return of Loki with those children he seems to have developed a new attitude, and trust me no one likes it."

"I'm not sure a chat from you will help this time, your my sister and I'm the one he has a problem with." Cephera frowned. She couldn't understand why Thor turned on her so easily.

"He thinks you're a bad influence on Loki. Like you force him into things he doesn't want to do or be. He believes that you curse Loki by allowing the kids to live and by taking care of them. Thor wants his brother away from all the rumors. Thor, oddly enough, cares about Loki in his own odd way. He wants to protect him because Loki has always been the black sheep and all this stuff with his children sets him apart from all other Asgardians." Seraphina explained.

"I am not the reason those children exist." Cephera pouted.

"No, but you're the reason they are alive." Seraphina sighed. "Thor just needs to realize that Loki has to find his own way in life."

"Hmmm, I suppose so." Cephera replied and looked back to Loki who was dancing with another woman. This one much more capable of dancing and she was beautiful, but Loki wasn't looking at her, he was glancing at Cephera and smiling. She returned his smiles. If he hadn't noticed her angry exchange with Thor she wouldn't tell him and ruin his night.

"You've been away from the dance floor for too long. It's tradition for the newly appointed to-be-wed couple to share a dance with any looking for one, while they are still free to do so." Fandral had swooped in and took Cephera's hand.

Cephera had spent most of the night doing as Loki was doing and dancing with the men. Loki hadn't seemed too pleased, but he'd kept his cool. He trusted her, he just didn't like other men touching her. It wouldn't be her first dance with Fandral, but he seemed to sense the growing distress and had come to liberate them from it.

Grateful for the distraction, she followed him easily and began their dance.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Loki noticed the exchanged between Cephera and Thor. He'd been watching her as he danced. He'd left the situation alone, Cephera could take care of herself and there was no talking sense to Thor when he was drunk. Thor had shown up to the announcement already half intoxicated and both Loki and Cephera knew that he would be complicated.

Still Cephera looked to be having a good time. Fandral had swung in to pull her back to the dance floor. There would have been a time Loki might have felt jealous of Fandral having his hands anywhere near Cephera. Fandral had been quite the womanizer in his earlier days, but lately he had calmed down.

He'd developed a sense of respect for those he slept with and even an amount of discretion. Loki wasn't worried about Fandral treating Cephera disrespectfully. 

Loki finished his dance with the latest woman, and swiftly changed to his betrothed. He didn't regret IT his decision to marry her. It felt right, it felt meant to be. Perhaps the Norns had planned for this. To deliver Cephera to him. King Yorin could have chosen any outer realm to ally with, but he chose Asgard. Had that choice been different, Cephera and he might have never crossed paths.

He couldn't imagine it, a life without her. How things might have been different without her. The direction things would have gone, it was unfathomable. He could still be with Amora, or somehow had ruined the life of Sigyn had it come to that. Perhaps, his children wouldn't exist, or maybe they would. Loki didn't care for what the past could have been, he was glad it was what it was and he wouldn't change a thing.

He'd had time to think about it, and Cephera was right in her own way. These children they had now might be the only ones they'd ever have. At least she had that experience, but Loki hoped that someday the fates would allow them to make a child between them both. He knew Cephera would like that.

She could have that experience of being heavy with a child. Giving birth, holding them for their first time. He'd love to give her that, but he knew the likelihood and so they just left it to chance and they didn't speak about it much. Most couple could plan a child, but they didn't have that luxury.

"I cannot wait until tonight ends." Loki whispered against her ear, pulling her close.

"You act as though you never have me." She muttered a smile playing on her lips.

"The days are long, I feel as though it's been weeks." He replied and listened to her giggle.

"Then maybe we'll retire early," she said right before her twirled her beneath his arm.

"The perfect solution." He murmured against her hair. He'd become blinded, no one existed in the room aside from them both, had he no sense he might have thrown her down on a table and had her right there. But though all he took notice of was her, he knew there were people surrounding them.

The night seemed to drag on. They couldn't leave too early and risk insulting anyone. After all they'd all come to celebrate them. His mother had worked so hard to make this day special that he wouldn't want to waste it..., not that being alone with Cephera was a waste.

When at last they could spirit themselves away they bid their guests goodnight, and to Fenrir's delight, allowed him to stay if he wished. Guards would let him into his room when he was ready to go.

Loki had Cephera by the hand all the way to their bedroom. He pushed open the door and kicked it closed. He pulled her against him and kissed her, pressing her back to the wall. Gasps of air were found in between swift kisses. Her hands already blindly searching for the straps to release his new armor. Even Loki wasn't well versed with it and so his help didn't make things faster.

Still, they managed to unbuckle it. The shoulder piece hit the rug below with a dull thud. She hadn't even waited for it to reach the floor before she'd pushed his coat off his shoulders and off his arms altogether. 

This reminded him of their first time. Rushed, needy. Just the raw need to be one, but he wouldn't have her so quickly. It was rare instances where he would allow their coupling to be so quick and this would not be one of those times. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her. He turned to his right and planted her ass up into the small table there. A vase clattered to the floor, missing the rug and shattering. 

"Leave it," he muttered, his lips dragging along her jaw. She hadn't moved to get it, but he still issued the command.

He'd unlaced the back of her dress leaving it loose. He kissed and nibbled her neck pulling her dress from her breasts as he went. Bent over only slightly, the table helping for height. He was careful to leave no marks where anyone could witness them. He waited until he'd reached the flesh of her breasts before biting her and then suckling her nipples until she moan and squirmed.

Her hand clutching and pulling at his tunic, but Loki wouldn't relent. He would have his way with her first before he'd allow her to have her way. She got her way often enough, but tonight would not be one.

He devoured her breasts one and then the other. Kneading, sucking and biting them before he ventured lower shoving her skirts up over her knees. She abandoned his tunic and instead decided to help hold her skirts in place. 

Loki fell to both knees placing kisses along her calfs and then up along her thighs. His fingers finding the edges of the underwear below. She hoisted her own ass up so he could remove them with ease. He tossed them carelessly behind him and planted soft ticklish kisses along her soft shaven pubic area. She preferred it this way, though Loki wouldn't have cared either way.

She sucked back her giggles, trying to concentrate on the pleasure she was about to receive but he grinned at her stifled laughs and teased her more. "You are evil." She gasped when he gave her only a single flick of his tongue directly where she yearned for it most.

"You're impatient." He retorted.

"Only because I know how good it's going to be." She groaned running her fingers through his hair. He remembered the days it took him forever to get her to say things like that. To tell him what she wanted and where. She'd been so shy. The change was nice though, it would have ben silly for her to stay shy forever and perhaps even become annoying.

"Well when you put it that way...," he didn't finish his sentence before he kissed her outer labia before darting his tongue along her clitoris. 

"Oh yes," she moaned her back sinking against the wall with eased pleasure. He sucked lightly at her most sensitive bud, flicking his tongue back and forth across it while it was between his lips. Her hands reflexively grasping and letting go of his hair in intervals of her pleasure.

Sometimes her legs would squeeze shut and her hips would rise when he hit the spot just right. She grind against his face and tongue, her moans becoming cries and her breath coming in pants. He knew what he was doing, he could make her cum as quickly as he wished. Already he could feel how wet she was. How slick she was.

Two of his fingers inserted inside her entrance with ease and he stroked that beloved spot inside as well. She would explode for him soon. All her pleasure screamed into the privacy of the bedroom and her juices would no doubt soak his clothing, but he didn't care.

Cephera was susceptible to different forms of orgasms. Clitoral was the most common, g-spot came second but mostly for his fingers. The only time it would happened upon his cock was when one of them moved in just the right direction or were in the right position. He had, on one occasion forced from her four orgasms, in which she lay spent and panting after.

He'd worked hard for those and relished every one.

No sooner had he begun to tease her g-spot, did she quiver and scream. Her legs shaking and clutching him close. Her arousal dripped down his hand and of course, as he predicted, wet his clothing. He smiled kissing the insides of her thighs while she came down from her euphoric high.

When she opened her eyes to look down at him, her face flushed and still heavy with lust, he pulled his tunic off and pushed his pants to his ankles, kicking them aside. He pulled her off the table and turned her to bend over. "I'll have you in that dress." He told her licking her ear.

She had no words for him. She hiked her skirts back up, spreading her own legs just enough. Loki's cocked already stood rock hard. He slipped it up and down her wet slit before pushing inside her. They both moaned as her heat engulfed him and she squeezed her muscles.

Squeezing her internal muscles had been something she'd become good at. Given the right rhythm, she'd sometimes squeeze just as his cock got to the beginning of her entrance to squeeze the head and the feeling left him moaning and pushing back in harder.

Her first squeeze and he realized he'd made himself so horny that he may not last long. All the better though, it only meant round two would be longer. Usually round two meant experimentation with new things. Positions, movements, speeds. Anything to add to an already good night.

He held her hips, his fingers sinking into some of the silk of her dress. The sight of her bent over with her dress half hanging off was intoxicating. It made him feel bad, like they were trying to get something over with before they were found. It was thrilling.

She braced her hands on the table once he had a grip on her skirt to keep them out of the way. When she was ready he slid all the way back out before thrusting all the way in. Cephera groaned and pushed her hips back at him causing a smacking sound between their skin.

Loki groaned too but more so for the fact he was already so close to losing himself. He'd hadn't cum this fast in a long time. He was usually better than this, usually had more control. He supposed it was the excitement of the night and the need to get away from the party to get her here.

Soon enough she'd be his wife, and he'd never be without her by his side.

He growled. He'd been standing still a moment and when she'd gotten eager she squeezed him again within her walls. It was no use holding back, he pulled out and slammed back in grunting and swearing as he began to thrust into her with reckless abandon. Only several strokes later and he was shuddering, his seed squirting forth and filling her.

Loki stumbled back a step. His cock slipping free and his cum adding to the wetness between her thighs. Cephera turned her skirt falling to cover her. She stripped off the rest of her clothing, smiling. When she'd finished getting undressed she fell to her knees before him. Her tongue licking up along his shaft and he twitched at how sensitive the tip felt.

She licked him again as he began to soften, but soon enough he was becoming hard again. The sensitivity he'd felt slowly diminishing with her tongue and lips working him. Before long she was able to stroke him with her hand and suck the head hard. "Mmmm, good to go." She told him looking up with a sly look on her face.

"And we can start with continuing that." He told her grabbing a handful of her hair.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"Now remember, you go alone with no one who doesn't know the safe word." Seraphina reminded Cephera. It had been their only fail safe to protect her against Krystoff. Thor was not coming to the party, he was being an idiot.

"And you do not leave my side." Fandral said to Seraphina who glared.

"I don't need protection." She told him. "Even if Krystoff got his hands on me he can't get me pregnant now." She reminded him.

"No, but he might look for a way to make you lose the baby." Fandral placed a protective hand over her stomach.

"He wouldn't risk it. I've told you before this child is no threat to him. If their plan is to take over Cephera will be the only one they'll keep alive, no matter how many children I have." Seraphina didn't like being protected and Fandral knew it. But over this he didn't seem to care.

Krystoff was dangerous, that was true, but he wasn't careless. 

"Still, better safe than sorry." Fandral gave her a look that told her he wasn't going to back down.

"If anything happens to either of you, I don't mind finding myself a comfy jail cell to see that sick bastard rot in hell." Loki told them. Seraphina was surprised by his words but then she wasn't. He would love for Cephera to forever be safe from Krystoff and if that meant Loki needed to murder him so be it. 

Sometimes, Seraphina believed the only thing stopping Loki from killing Krystoff was the fact that he was worlds away and unable to get to Asgard. Had it been a different situation, they might have butted heads once more.

Seraphina wasn't sure if Loki could currently win a fight with Krystoff. Krystoff's training plus the black magic made him much more powerful.

"No picking fights, either of you. While we are there we ignore Krystoff and walk away if he tries to start a conversation. Remember, conversations with him are his way of stirring trouble without being noticed. He's only going to say things to try and either piss you off or look innocent." Everyone nodded.

Together they ventured to the Byfrosts center and Heimdall bid them a goodnight before opening the pathway.

***

So far so good. The usual fighting matches, birthing tributes, gifts and dance were enjoyed throughout the night and no sign of Krystoff. Seraphina's father had gotten drunk, which took a lot of alcohol, and had begun to offer different woman to the boys, even Loki.

All of them declined politely, but of course the drunken king wanted to hear nothing of it. Sex was on display in the many courtyards as one of the tributes to the conceiving of the baby. Seraphina always liked that sex was so casual at home, not like in Asgard.

"It's different," Hogun had said at one point when Seraphina asked what he thought. The last time they'd been there, open sex was not part of the party. Different celebrations called for different displays of culture. 

He found it fascinating that after the volunteered women were finished they were taken to the lake to be washed clean. The men who helped mess them up where the ones to clean them. It was a sign of respect. It wasn't just about the feeling, it was also about the importance of it. No woman need lay with any man she didn't want to and those who didn't participate helped with the foods.

Because this was the first pregnancy since Seraphina and Cephera had been born, this was the first time they'd seen sex out in the open. They'd heard of it of course, but now they got to see it. They hailed the core and thanked it for the blessing within Seraphina's womb. 

Fandral would stare from time to time, and to be honest so did Seraphina. Some of the men were hot, but alas none of them could produce a child with eachother, this was why her father had been trying to get the Warriors three to partake in the rituals and offerings.

"I'll never understand how you come from here, were raised here and still you are so quiet about sex," Loki said to Cephera calmly taking a sip of his wine.

"I've seen sex plenty of times, just not this large and not at celebrations. Taverns have sex here just like yours at home. As long as it's not me on display, I'm fine." She responded.

"If I wasn't the one pregnant I would have volunteered." Seraphina smiled.

"And had I not been the father I may have also enjoyed in it all." Fandral added and looked at Seraphina with a smirk. As they chatted Seraphina looked to her left and noticed Krystoff in the distance. He had no cup in hand and was keeping to the shadows.

"I have to go to the bathroom, the babies sitting on my bladder again," she announced and walked away. Fandral might have followed her if she hadn't gotten angry at him for it once already.

She made it clear across the yards, inside the palace and out to a balcony area, behind her she could hear Krystoff's footsteps, slow and sure. He stepped into view and looked her over from head to toe.

"That could have been us," Krystoff said to Seraphina. She wasn't afraid of Krystoff, but she did fear what he was becoming and what it meant for her sister.

"Oh yes, little deformed children is what I always wanted." Seraphina retorted. She wouldn't play dumb with him. He knew her biggest secret but she played it off as she always did in hopes he'd keep his mouth shut. She was good at that, pretending things didn't bother her.

She'd almost panicked when Katarina had told Fandral that Seraphina had a past with Krystoff. Who's side was she on anyway? One minute she was giving them warning about her brother and the next she was trying to interfere with Seraphina's life.

Seraphina had lied to Fandral, or rather she'd done what she always did and played it off. It was true she'd found Krystoff making moves on Cephera while she was passed out. That she'd given herself to him, but the reasoning had been the lie.

They'd always been told to steer clear of that family, but secretly Seraphina had wondered what it might be like to be under Krystoff's touch. She'd been jealous to see him touching her sister. What she had told Fandral was a one time thing, was not. Behind her sister and her fathers back, Seraphina continued her strange illicit affair with Krystoff Fevour not knowing what kind of dangers she was putting herself in.

Every chance she got she'd find herself consuming his touch like an addiction. It kept him away from Cephera. However, Seraphina was disgusted, angry and jealous when she'd found Krystoff with his own sister. She kept the findings to herself because everyone would question why she'd been to his room. Krystoff himself didn't even know why she'd suddenly turned so cold to him.

When he'd cornered her and asked she once more played it off as if he was just another man she'd gotten tired of. After that, Seraphina vowed to never allow her feelings to cloud her judgement and sex was just sex.

Sometimes she thought she was the reason Krystoff had gone so bad, but thinking back to him trying to take advantage of her twin she knew the evil had always been in him.

"You had your chance." She shrugged him off. He looked annoyed and it made her feel good.

"After this one, we could have another chance." He offered.

"Still not interested Krystoff. My interest in you died out a long time ago, you know that." She replied. "Though your interest in my sister hasn't. Don't think I'm not watching you." Seraphina glared hard at him.

"It would be most disappointing if anything should happen to you or that child before birth." A dark look crossed his face.

"I certainly hope that's not a threat, we both know I don't follow rules like Cephera and you will find yourself under my feet. I won't hesitate to harm you." She warned.

"Just voicing my concern for your health is all." His face looked smug and she wanted to punch him so badly, but held back. He was lucky she wasn't as hormonal today or she would have. 

He smiled at her. Oh the powers that be..., why did he have to be so handsome when he smiled. She was reminded of how he looked back in the old days, back when she still knew his touch. It sickened her that even now he had an affect on her.

"I always loved your spirit." He told her still smiling.

"You love nothing and no one but yourself." Seraphina retorted.

"If only that were true, life would be so much simpler." She didn't enjoy his implication, it made her feel guilty and nervous. She hid her feelings well. 

"Don't you have anything better to do than chase the past." Seraphina remarked snidely.

"Currently my future is busy." Seraphina knew he meant Cephera and all her old nostalgic feelings fled reminding her of who he was and always had been.

"Keep dreaming, it's what your best at." Seraphina taunted as she walked past him. She didn't flinch or move far from him. She would not show tension nor fear. She was stronger than that.

"I've heard she takes care of her Chosen Ones children from another woman. It doesn't bother her to know his cock had been otherwise occupied?" 

"The circumstances surrounding that were tragic and not a tale of adultery as you'd like to weave it in to." Seraphina told him, turning and glaring. It was scary that Krystoff knew Cephera well enough to know that cheating would break her heart. For most Mechanovains there wasn't such a thing. 

"I also hear they are monsters, I suppose that's a good sign that she'll accept any child that burst forth from her own womb seeing as she accepts those who haven't." Seraphina clutched her hands together so tightly she drew blood from her palms. He was the only one who could anger her this way.

"She'll love any child create by Loki." She corrected, emphasizing Loki's name, and refused to listen to more. "I'm going back to my party, the air out here is getting stale." With that she walked fully away.

"Tell Cephera I send my regards to her and Loki. I'm sure it will be a match she'll regret later. He doesn't seem the one woman type." Krystoff yelled after her.

At that point she really did have to go to the bathroom and did so quickly and rushed back to the party. She found Fandral and the rest talking by the food. "Sorry, I ran into him." Seraphina told them, even though 'running into' was half a lie.

"Are you hurt?" Fandral dropped his chocolate treat.

"Do I look hurt?" She asked him with irritation. "He's expressed his interest in Cephera playing mother to Loki's children, and of course still dreaming of his own." Seraphina scrunched her nose up.

"Over my dead body." Loki growled, his hand on Cephera's shoulder.

"Calm down. He's also heard of your engagement and thinks that you'll regret it, big surprise there. He's probably hoping you'll go running to him, which you won't." Seraphina added giving her sister a warning look.

"I would rather die first." She swore.

"Too much talk about death at a celebration meant to honor this new life, leave it for another time." Hogun interrupted. "Let Krystoff fade from your minds and enjoy the idea of the coming future." 

It had been the wisest thing Hogun had said thus far, and so pushing thoughts of Krystoff aside they went back to simply enjoying the events. It would continue an entire month, the whole kingdom was in a positive uproar and who could blame them.

Everyone stayed at the palace and for once even Seraphina felt at peace. Falling asleep each night with Fandrals hand on her belly was calming and thankfully Krystoff and his family made no move to harm any of them. All doubts she had about having a kid and being a mother seemed to vanish by the end of the month when all the celebrations died down. Maybe the powers that be would grant her new found patience to take on her motherly roll once the child was born, she could only hope.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

"Wow...," Seraphina huffed out. "I've been in battles, I've felt pain, but shit this is a different kind of hurt." She growled as another wave of contractions hit her. She hadn't known what to expect. They hadn't really been around any pregnant humans.

She'd done research, but it really didn't compare to the real thing. "You're doing good." Fandral told her, dabbing her forehead with a cool cloth.

"How would you know?" She hissed panting.

"You are doing very good," Dai said. "Your mother had to give birth to two, be happy it's only one, now push." Dai had been the one to deliver them at birth and now she was about to deliver hers. Seraphina always liked Dia. She was a no bullshit kind of girl. She'd once told their father to shut up and lie down back when he'd been injured. He didn't dare cross her.

Seraphina did as she was told. She bared down, squeezing tightly, pushing as hard as she could and gritting her teeth in the process. The pressure on her insides made her feel as though she had to go to the bathroom and it wasn't comfortable one bit.

***

Hours of sweating, pushing, and uncomfortable aches and pains later, Seraphina was holding her baby boy. A small wisp of brown hair stuck to his forehead, his eyes closed. It didn't surprise Seraphina that when she'd first saw her sons eyes they were violet. It was on their mothers side of the family. Apparently their whole family had the same color eyes, a genetic thing they supposed.

"Rorik," Fandral whispered the name they'd chosen, careful not to wake the sleeping child.

"My fathers been gone a while," Seraphina said. Cephera and their father had been outside waiting for news of the baby. When she finally delivered he'd came inside, took one look, was overjoyed it was a boy and took off to tell everyone.

"I'm sure he's having a few drinks..., him and the entire palace." Cephera grinned. She was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at Rorik. Loki had stayed behind in Asgard, much to his annoyance. He'd been invited to go hunting with Thor and Loki had agreed in hopes of helping Thor adjust his attitude. Seraphina had thought it would be best that the brothers try to get along.

 

Fandral had promised to keep Cephera safe while they were there, this might have been the only reason Loki didn't bail on Thor.

Seraphina had been in Asgard when she'd felt the pains of labour begin and then when her water broke they all knew what to do. She desperately wanted to deliver in her home with Dai, not in Asgard. They had already had bags ready to go at a moments notice full of stuff for Fandral's lengthy stay. Even though Seraphina insisted they'd provide him with anything he needed.

"Probably," Seraphina agreed. "When do you go back to Asgard?"

"Later tonight." Cephera half smiled.

"It's for the best. The less time you spend here the better, at least until it's safer for you to be here." Seraphina had glanced around the room to see who might be listening, but aside from Dai there was no one else.

"I wish you'd come to Asgard too." Cephera frowned.

"No. Our lands have more freedom from stereotypes, titles, and is just over all freedom of expression. I want Rorik to grow up here until he's old enough to understand that every culture is different, but I want him to know this freedom first before he experiences how harsh other worlds can be." Seraphina had explained this to Fandral and thankfully he didn't mind.

"I know." Cephera leaned forward and kissed Seraphina on the forehead and then her baby boy. "You'll be a good mother." She assured her. Seraphina smiled and looked down at her boy again. She'd doubted her ability to be a mother, but just something about this moment gave her more confidence than she'd had prior.

(Cephera)

 

"So are you going with Thor or not?" Cephera asked Loki. Loki had been suppose to join Thor on another hunt, but then Fenrir had begged and begged to go with them. Fenrir now lived among the catacomb systems below the palace. He couldn't fit properly through single doorways, he'd grown too big, but the open archways and double doors he could. 

Though he'd become large he was still so very much like a child. "Please, papa. Please, please pleeeeeeasseeee." He'd begged over and over until Loki had agreed that he'd take Fenrir on the hunt, but Thor hadn't been pleased and called off the excursion. Thor didn't like to acknowledge the children. He was still being stubborn. 

"I have convinced Thor that Fenrir could be an asset to us. His nose is unlike any mere palace hound and that he would lead us to a plentiful bounty to present at the feast." Loki replied pulling a brush through his hair. It was getting long. Cephera wasn't fond of it long, but if he liked it so she would not complain. It touched his shoulders now and would soon pass those.

"Be careful with him." Cephera urged. She feared Fenrir would get hurt, even though his hide seemed to be thick. The larger he became the more the Asgardian's made whispers of his impending ferocity. Some parents had forbidden their children from playing with him in the yards. 

Cephera had warned Fenrir to not knock down any of the children and to play gently. His head reached her shoulders now and he was the width of Cephera and Loki stood side by side and still he continued to grow.

Jör was enjoying his home in the caverns that lay just below the catacombs. His long body fitting through the old canals with ease. He was a good 20 feet long now. Fenrir took to chasing his brother on shore while Jör raced him through the waters. It was good seeing them getting along.

Hela was..., well she was Hela. She had her own room where she sat in solitude making potions. Loki was the only one she seemed to enjoy seeing and that was only because he brought her knowledge for new potions. She didn't socialize with anyone if she didn't have too. Cephera visited her every night and Hela tended to ignore her unless she had something negative to say. Cephera might have felt bad if she didn't treat Frigga the same way.

Seraphina hadn't been in Mechanova since her child's birth. Fandral was with her in Mechanova still. Cephera received weekly letters telling her in detail of the child's progression. 'He's going to be a strong warrior, he's a brute.' One letter said. The child was a year and 3 months old. Motherhood had changed Seraphina only a little. Cephera didn't expect much of a change anyhow.

When he'd began to walk and fell down and began to cry, Fandral would rush to help him up and Seraphina would frown. "He'll never learn that way. He's gonna have more falls than that and besides he's not hurt." She'd say. That being said, Seraphina instantly came to his side when he would really get hurt and that's when the motherly side of her jumped out. Barking orders left and right to make sure he got the best care possible.

"Fenrir will be fine." Loki assured Cephera kissing her forehead. It was early morning and her hair was a mess of knots from the fucking they'd had before falling asleep the night before. A solid knock, or rather a body slam, had Cephera on her feet and pulling on a robe. Loki did the same though not as quickly.

He opened the double doors that's separated the sitting room from the main bedroom and in trotted Fenrir. He looked proud and excited all bunched into one. "When do we leave?" He asked his tail swatting Loki on the legs making Loki cringed. His tail was strong.

"After breakfast." Loki replied patting his son on the head and scratching his ear. Fenrir leaned into the rub.

"Jör said that I'll enjoy hunting and I think Hela's jealous." Fenrir jumped around in an excited circle.

"Remember what I told you. Don't run too far or other hunters might mistaken you for prey. Keep your eyes open and stay alert." Cephera reminded Fenrir just barely stopping him from his twirling.

"Yes mama." He agreed. He still called her mama where Jör usually said mother, and Hela usually said 'oh, you'. 

Satisfied, Cephera went and got dressed in the bathroom.

***

It was almost sundown and still Thor, Loki, and Fenrir had not returned. Cephera found herself pacing the connected balconies throughout the palace anxiously awaiting for their return. "It was frightening," a woman was saying before spying Cephera and quickly moving out of the way.

"Covered. Disgusting," Another commented halfway along a different terrace.

"I knew it would happen one day," the man next to her said. 

"Excuse me," Cephera interrupted causing them both to jump. "What do you mean?" She had a sinking feeling in her belly.

At first they were quiet, but then the man straightened his shoulder back, puffing out his ridiculously hairy chest. "That mongrel of yours was spotted only a few moments ago at the beach, caked in blood I heard." He glared at Cephera.

"And did you ever stop to think it's his own." Cephera snapped, instantly becoming defensive. She took off at a run, down through the terraces and cutting through the palace. She came out near the beachside of the palace and ran down its sand.

She stopped when she spotted them. Thor stood near the tree line, Loki at the waters edge and Fenrir in the water, a line of stain floating along the water behind him. He didn't seem hurt.

"Loki!" Cephera cried running to them. "Loki what happened? Are you hurt?" He didn't looked hurt.

"Cephera?" He was surprised to see her. "I was hoping, I...," he paused, his face having lost all its color.

"Better she knows brother," Thor said behind them. His tone didn't sound concerned, it sounded justified.

Loki glanced out to the water at Fenrir who was wading along merrily and then back to Cephera. "We are all okay, but Fenrir. Cephera you should have seen him. We were chasing a large boar. Fenrir sought him out with his keen smell. Largest I've seen in a while. Deep inside the forest too. When we caught up with it Fenrir pounced on him. The boar didn't stand a chance, which would have been great but the first taste of blood and Fenrir tore it to pieces." Loki swallowed.

"He ran rampart, rabbits, deer, birds. Anything and everything that moved that wasn't myself or Thor he tore to apart." Cephera felt her stomach churn.

"Just as a wolf would." Thor remarked. "Just as I knew he was capable of." He added.

"Thor," Loki warned. 

"Brother I am telling you right now, when he grows older he'll be a killer. What happens when we become prey size to him? What of the children who play with him now? If he gets the taste of Asgardian blood he'll do the same to us as he did to the animals." Thor scowled and lifted his hammer. "Better to put him out of his misery now." He threatened.

"Thor, he can be controlled." Loki stepped between his brother and the water. Cephera was staring at Fenrir who was dunking himself and shaking clean his fur. With the sun going down the water looked muddy instead of blood soaked.

"Pft." Thor spat. "Father will decide." Thor stomped off.

"Loki, your father already sees all the children as a threat. He'll side with Thor!" Cephera exclaimed her hands shaking. 

"I won't allow them to kill them. I'll figure something out." He promised her, kissed her hands and took off after Thor. 

"Fenrir, come here!" Cephera called to him. She was not afraid of her son. He came ashore tail wagging and tongue hanging out. His fur was clean if not smelly. "Fenrir do you know what you did today?" She asked kneeling in the sand and stroking his wet snout.

"I hunted for father. I caught a lot of things." His tail wagged more.

"You slaughtered a bunch of things. Fenrir you're young and you have yet to learn self control. You are part Asgardian like your father, but your wolf side is also very much present in you. I want you to come with me, it time we embrace your wolf side and teach you the ways of the animal." For too long they treated him as though he were like the rest of them and Cephera felt she knew the perfect person to help.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Threatening Thor with the fact their father had promised that if the children got out of control that Loki and Cephera would be exiled was the only thing keeping his mouth shut. Loki had caught up to him on his way to the throne room and after a brief argument Thor conceded.

Thor couldn't understand it. Could Loki find no other woman to warm his bed aside form Cephera? What was so special about her that Loki would put up with having those so-called children around. It was doing Loki nothing but a world of hurt. The kingdom whispering behind his back, the disappointment their father felt.

Thor felt Loki deserved better. Someone who would look after him, not bring him trouble because she was soft. He needed a stronger woman. Seraphina would have been a better choice even. Thor just didn't understand what Loki was thinking. He dreaded the fact that soon enough he would be calling her sister, or at least he should but he wouldn't. He avoided Cephera as much as possible. She knew his discontent for her.

He'd thought she was a nice girl. Strange, but nice. He'd been wrong. She was weak on so many levels. His mother took Cephera's side, saying she was only doing what she felt was right, but who was she to decide what was right for Loki. 

And after seeing what that wolf could do, Thor was disgusted by them more than ever. Did Loki not see the joy in that mongrels face when he killed all those animals? Not leaving anything worth taking home. Did he not realize that they were just beasts?

Sighing, Thor sat at the edge of his bed wiping his face between his palms in frustration. What could he do? The answer was nothing, but still Thor wondered. How could he make Loki's life better? To wash him of this tainted past and start him over new. No matter what he said, Loki was determined to stay with her and Thor was helpless to stop that.

Seraphina had accused Thor of being jealous that Loki was happy and he was not. That Thor was meddling in Loki's life because he can't stand to see anyone happier than him, but Thor was outraged she'd even dare say such a thing. He'd almost cast her off his friends list too, but alas he held a respect for the elder twin that he didn't hold for the younger. She was just protecting her sister as Thor was his brother.

A knock sounded on his door. Firm and full of purpose. Thor stood to open his bedroom door and who he found on the other side soured his mood even more. "Thor," Cephera said her face twisted into a stern, but professional look.

"Cephera," he replied in kind, struggling to not kick her out immediately. 

"I've come regarding Fenrir," she said. 

"I've already spoken to Loki." He waved her off and made to turn away from her.

"It's not about saving him, it's about proving you wrong." Her face didn't change. "Give him a months time, you'll hunt with Fenrir again and at that time you'll see that he can be trained, he can change." She told him.

"What do I care about that?" They could never change that they are monsters.

"That's your problem Thor, since your own life hit bottom you don't care. You stopped caring. You're the same brat you always were and if I felt the way you did perhaps I'd believe YOU'LL never change. Once a brat always a brat, but I do believe you can change. Give them a chance, they are here to stay and if you don't give them that opportunity they will forever be that wedge between yourself and Loki. Your relationship forever changed with him. If there is anyone is this world you love, it's your brother. Do it for him."

Thor was a mess between wanting to strike her for calling him a brat and guilt. Why he felt guilty for anything he didn't know, but he stilled his flexing hand and glared at her.

"In a month, we'll see," Thor said and closed the door in her face. He stalked across the floor, out through the curtains to his balcony and pounded the stone wall with his fist to take the edge off his anger.

(Loki)

"Where did you go?" Loki asked Cephera, standing from his desk chair when she entered.

"To fix our problem." Cephera replied sighing heavily.

"Thor isn't a threat right now." Loki assured her. 

"Not Thor, Fenrir." She corrected. "I think we've spent so long trying to treat them like normal Asgardians we forgot that a part of them is still animals, and well Hela isn't a normal girl, she's half undead. We need to change that." Cephera inhaled sharply.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked her putting his hands on her shoulders and giving her his utmost attention.

"I've already set it in motion." She replied. "Who better than to teach Fenrir how to hunt? Who better to teach him control, to prowl and kill swift?"

"Hogun?" Loki realized. "And he agreed?"

"Of course he did. He was on my side when I chose to save them. Now, Volstagg was afraid of making Thor angry, but in the end he sort of volunteered himself. Something about being a good friend to you." She smiled. "Besides, he fond of Fenrir."

Loki had always saw the trio as Thor's friends, not specifically his friends. It was a little warming to hear that they took Fenrir's training to heart for him.

"I prey it works." Loki kissed her.

***

"I feel as though I'm still yet too young to be worrying about these things." Loki told his mother. "It's was strange enough to have children that I hadn't expected to become so attached to, and now I'm worried that they'll be taken from me." He was at a new loss.

"Your father has noticed your efforts to create peace within your family. I know he said he'd exile you, but I do not think that to be the case now. You know how righteous he gets when someone overthrows his authority." She gave Loki that reassuring smile she always did and for a moment his worries went away.

"I try to be a good son." Loki frowned.

"Both you and Thor have had your moments of misdeeds." She noted.

"Yes, though it would seem mine are to haunt me a lifetime and Thor's are but fleeting memories." Loki couldn't help but feel bitter by that. Thor the golden boy, the good son. They didn't know the things Thor had done that Loki knew about. He was no golden child, though he would suck up to Odin and he would seem fooled.

Loki loved Thor, but he missed the man he'd been when he was tame and happy with Sif. 

Sif had been around often, but her and Thor still hadn't reached a full friendship, let alone a proper relationship as husband and wife. Sif had taken off to Mechanova to be with Seraphina. The two were close, there was no doubting that. She would return, when, was the question.

"I have some good news," Frigga said after a moment. Her smile beaming. "With the war now over in Muspelhiem, your father has been debating the arrangement of a certain wedding." Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

Loki's thoughts flew far from Thor. "He's making a final decision!" His heart raced.

"He is." She nodded. When the war had ended in Muspelhiem, Odin had arrived home and hadn't even acknowledged the engagement let alone talk about the actual marriage. He been weak and weary, so Loki didn't press the matter. The war had taken a lot of energy from their father, who was only getting older and with age came the need for more frequent 'Odin sleeps' which he hadn't had one since the boys were born and each year it took its toll on his strength.

Loki often wondered if, when Thor took the throne -and hopefully he'd have grown out of his childishness by then- if Thor would need to sleep as their father did. It was told to them that wielding the power Odin did required a sort of recharge, and that's what the sleep did. 

Loki shoved the thought from his mind once more and settled on the fact that perhaps, soon he'd be calling Cephera wife. He could only hope that all goes well with Fenrir, and he had yet to think about what problems Jör and Hela might bring and he didn't want to think about it.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

(Present Time)

It's wasn't fair. It was bad enough Loki was in prison and she'd probably never see him again anyhow, but to steal from her the title of wife as well. With each day Odin took to make his final decision, the harder it became. Thinking back on the past only made her stomach churn with worry.

So much had happened in their youth, Cephera wondered if Odin regretted allowing them to marry at all. Was this his way of being rid of her and cleansing himself of their past altercations. Cephera had let Odin know, on more than one occasion, of her disapproval of his decisions. Especially when it came down to hers and Loki's children.

Thor gets banished to earth for causing a war between realms, and Loki gets a life sentence for doing pretty much the same thing. The difference, humans were a lot weaker than Frost Giants. Loki pretty much came out looking like a bully. It didn't make what Loki did any less horrible, but Cephera felt outraged that Odin would condemn him for life. Teach him a lesson like he'd done to Thor, not send him to rot.

Cephera hadn't wanted to believe that Odin favored one child over another, but she'd seen enough of it over the years to understand where those thoughts came from. It didn't excuse a single thing Loki'd done, but Cephera could only imagine how it must have felt for Loki to find out he was never truly Odin's flesh and blood. It was almost like that was the push Loki needed to throw caution to the wind.

She should have seen it coming, she should have been able to stop it, but she hadn't. 

(Past: Cephera)

Chaos spun in her head. Worry blanketing her positive thoughts and smothering her with doubt. Cephera had trouble sleeping from the time of Fenrir's training till the night they were meant to hunt with Thor once again. 

She woke that morning terrified the worst would happen. She tried to push those thoughts aside and believe in her son.

Thor looked smug, she wanted to hit him for it. 

She bid Loki farewell and the same to Fenrir before they set out. A part of her knew that it was best they had found this out early. It gave them time to better understand Fenrir's wolf side. This had been the first day she'd seen Fenrir since Hogun took him for a whole month of training. They'd only just got back to leave again.

Cephera wanted to go, but was afraid she'd just be a distraction. So she waited, and she waited.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Cephera said more to herself because Hela was her current company. The queen was with her husband, and Cephera was afraid to go as far as the catacombs to see Jör in cause Loki and Fenrir came home.

She visited Hela who looked exasperated, but allowed her entrance. Hela had her room dark and full of alchemy things. Hela herself looked like a woman now. She'd stare at Cephera with that one cold eye and glare.

"I'm sorry," Cephera said to Hela. "I've never really thought about what it must be like for you." For once Hela looked at her with curiosity. 

"What are you going on about?" She drawled.

"Being so different from everyone else. To have no one else like you, to understand what you go through and confide in." She didn't know what it was like to be undead, but Cephera figured that it was lonely.

"I see. So you came here to remind me how lonely and sad my existence is." Cephera stared openmouthed for a second and then pursed her lips.

"Don't guilt trip me." Cephera warned. Hela was known for that. The only emotions Hela ever showed were negative ones. It's like she fed off other people's discomfort and sadness. Sometimes Cephera wondered if she did feed on those things. "We both know you don't do sappy and sentimental."

Hela laughed. "Finally, you get it. I don't care. I'm incapable of caring." Hela's laugh sent chills through Cephera's spine.

"Incapable or just don't want to?" Cephera questioned. She stopped treating Hela like a child a while ago. Out of all of them, she seemed the most matured, if not petty.

"The dead can't care." She shrugged.

"That's a lie. I saw you watching from your window as Fenrir left. You worry about him." Out of all the kids he was the one most like a child still.

"You're mistaking simple curiosity for caring." She waved her skeleton hand at Cephera, but there was something about the way Hela couldn't look at her that told Cephera she was right.

"What have you been making?" Cephera asked changing the subject, it wasn't wise to push Hela.

Hela turned her eye back to Cephera. "Different things. Potions for underwater breathing, potions for death, potions for hair growth..., silly things." She grinned.

Cephera was half tempted to asked why Hela would need any of those things, but decided that she was probably just playing with her and it was best not to give in.

"I'm glad you've found something you enjoy." Cephera smiled.

"Enjoy is a strong word, let's say it passes the time." Hela corrected. Cephera tried not to smile. This was the most she'd gotten Hela to say to her that wasn't a sarcastic or depressing conversation. 

"I'll leave you be," Cephera said. It was better to take Hela in small doses. She got up from the chair she'd been sat in.

"He'll be fine you know, Fenrir." Hela told Cephera gazing down at her empty bottle.

"I hope so," cephera answered. When Hela didn't seem to have anything else to say, Cephera left.

(Fenrir)

The scent of rabbit hugged his nose. The smell of fear fermented the air around him. He could always tell when he was feared. It wafted off people and animals alike. It was hard to ignore. Sometimes it made him feel sad, like when the parents of children he played with got frightened of him.

Fenrir was born to hunt, built for it too. Running through the trees was freeing. The wind through his fur; dirt and leaves below his paws. His size made it difficult to be quiet. It wasn't twigs he worried about it was whole fallen branches.

He had to be swift, Hogun told him so. Cunning, thoughtful. He had to predict what his prey would do before they did it in order to catch them before they fled. Smaller animals were faster than Fenrir because they could fit where he could not, but bigger ones didn't stand a chance.

He was aware of Thor behind him. Thor didn't like him, he didn't seem to like much of anyone as far as Fenrir could tell. Today his demeanor was different, tense. He didn't have his usual 'I'm better than everyone swagger'.

How many times did he pass Fenrir in hallways and Fenrir wanted to play with Thor's red flowing cloak, but Fenrir knew he'd get in trouble for that. 

Today, Fenrir had something to prove. He wanted to make his parents proud. He hated to see his mother worry...,

His mother. Fenrir knew Cephera wasn't his mother, not in the normal sense of the word, but to Fenrir she was his one and only mother. She'd taken him in and cared for him long before his father even acknowledged him. She'd shown them kindness and love and to Fenrir that was all that was needed.

He was happy to have a family, a loving family. Hela had told him of their birth, Hela didn't forget anything. Told him that thier birth mother wanted them for evil things. She didn't love them. 

Fenrir liked to think that Hela loved them all in her own way. She was odd but she was his sister.

A flash in the corner of his right eye had Fenrir crouching low. Thor stood still behind him and his father off to his left. Fenrir perked up his ears and listened. He could hear the smallest of things, the leaves being moved along the ground by a prowler.

Odd, why would it prowl?

It took him a moment to realize that they were being hunted. It was big by the sounds of it. An animal for sure, he could smell wet fur from its direction, he could also smell blood.

He wanted to warn the others, but he couldn't. Even though he didn't speak from his actual mouth, his words could be heard like anyone else's and it would echo through the other beasts mind as well. That and he wanted to be impressive.

Turning his head to his right he gazed in his crouched position and could almost make out two beady eyes piercing the bushes not too far off. The brush it hid in was thick and thorny.

All eyes were on him, he knew it. They waited for him to make his first kill. He'd so far managed to hold himself back from killing anything that moved. A fact that seemed to irritate Thor.

Movement caught his eyes again. The beady eyes disappeared and the bushes rustled so lightly only Fenrir could hear them. This was a true hunter, this animal knew what it was doing.

It pounced. All sharp teeth and razor claws coming right at Fenrir. Drool hanging from its jaw, spiky fur hugging its sleek body. A cat of some kind.

Fenrir reared up and with a single swipe he knocked the cat back and to the ground with a yelp and a snarl.

"A wild cat? What is it doing this far from the mountains?" Thor said.

Fenrir didn't listen to more, he was already charging forward, but the cat dodged. Thor lifted his hammer, "no, I've got this." Fenrir insisted. He needed to prove he could do this. He needed to be useful and not feared.

Thor was taken aback by Fenrir's command, but there was no time to think about it. The cat lunged and Fenrir rolled with it in a scuffle. Over and over, biting, clawing.

Fenrir howled when the cat pushed its claws into his chest. Blood welled up from his wounds but the cat had left his throat open for attack. Fenrir pushed against the claws, fighting the pain and latched his teeth into the cats throat.

The flesh tore, blood rushed into his mouth and the cat squealed and struggled for release, but it was too late. Fenrir had a good hold and he rolled, pinning the cat below him. The claws of the cat tore at him as it fought for freedom, but soon even those attempts died.

The cat stilled and Fenrir felt the pulse die off. When he was sure it was dead he let it go and backed off.

Loki was swift, he was down to one knee inspecting Fenrir's wounds and Thor was kneeling next to the cat. "Male," Thor said. "Strange to be this far from the hills." He inspected it closely. "Doesn't looked starved for food."

"Are you okay?" Loki asked Fenrir.

"Yes, papa," Fenrir said, the wounds were not so bad.

Loki stroked his fluffy head. "I'm proud of you. Good job." Fenrir beamed with pride.

"Indeed," it was Thor who spoke. "I was wrong. You've proven a useful hunter indeed." Thor was scratching at his beard. "I'll yet need your assistance." 

Fenrir wagged his tale hard, almost knocking his father over. It was one thing to get a compliment from his father, but to hear it from Thor had Fenrir happier than he could imagine. Thor, the man who would rather see them dead, wanted his help.

"What are you thinking Thor?" Loki asked.

"I think we need to head north to the mountains and see what's driving these creature into the forests. Only a few more miles and this cat could have been attacking the outskirt citizens." Loki nodded.

"We leave now then?" Fenrir asked.

"It's best we do. At least to scout it out. I'd hate to waste time going back to the palace when there may be more cats prowling in these woods."

Fenrir sniffed the carcass. Inhaling its scent for better detection of another. "Mama will worry," he looked to his father with concern.

"She will, but once we return she'll understand and she'll be overjoyed by your progress." His father assured him, scratching behind his ears.

"Let's move," Thor said and began to walk away. Fenrir took two quick strides to catch up, his nose forever searching for more trouble.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Loki walked quietly behind his son. Fenrir led the way toward the mountain pass. There were signs of where the large cat had come from and there were signs of something more.

They'd found one other mountain cat, but it was dead, and dead for awhile. Not many things could take down a wildcat. They were too large. Skilled, seasoned hunters tracked them down for their coats, and sometimes they lost men to the cats.

Their numbers were large higher up in the mountains. Even the Valkyrie had trouble with them outside their walls. They'd prowl close to the path in search for a fresh kill.

"We shall asked to speak to Brunhilda at the stronghold." Thor suggested. "They may know something."

"They will not be pleased by our presence." Loki insisted.

"They will not be pleased by yours, I've done nothing to them." Thor scoffed.

"I sure many of those women once graced your bedchambers back when bragging was cool and taking tabs was the thing," Loki said cooly.

"Noted," Thor nearly chuckled. "We'll tread carefully then." 

"Who are the Valkyrie?" Fenrir asked.

"They are a group of warrior women who protect the mountains and the villages on the other side who are too far from the palace to receive quick assistance." 

"Warrior women, like Seraphina and mama?" Fenrir asked excitedly.

"Sort of like that." Loki replied smirking. Seraphina for sure could fit right in with the Valkyrie, but Cephera didn't have enough drive to fight all the time. Loki liked that, he enjoyed knowing that she knew how to protect herself, but she didn't spend all her time at training like Sif did.

They reached the doors to the stronghold and where stopped by an arrow at their feet. Fenrir growled and they all looked up to see a woman dressed in full armor looking down at them.

"State your business." She demanded. 

"We wish to speak to Brunhilda." Thor replied.

"Men are not permitted within the stronghold." The woman announced as if it were a new rule.

"We are aware. We can wait here for her to come to us." Thor sounded as though he was refraining from getting snappy.

The woman considered his words. "It's in regards to the wild cats and their migration into the forests." Loki added. The woman sighed and nodded. She sent word to someone they couldn't see. 

Moments later Brunhilda was at the gates, closing them behind her. She stalled as she stared at Fenrir. As large as he was, Loki was surprised she hadn't pulled her sword out.

"The rumors of your brood are true?" She asked eyeing the wolf.

"My children, yes, though I'm sure not all the rumors are true." Loki replied. Brunhilda looked Fenrir over once more with suspicion and then looked to Thor. 

"You have news of the wild cats," she said.

"Indeed. We came across one on a hunt not 10 miles from the city borders." Thor informed her.

"10 miles?" The surprise was clear in her voice. "We've had recent movement of activity, but not that far. We tracked one yesterday to the bottom of the path and slayed it." She replied. 

Once a cat leaves its home and ventures that far, they tend to make home there and killing it is usually the only option or else have your face eaten off.

"What causes them to flee the hills?" Thor asked.

"We've been tracking strange tracks lately. It's either tracks of many or a few, they are all on top of one another and drag the soil and leaves. We've been unable to catch sight if it or them." She replied.

"My son has an excellent sense of smell, if you would send word to the palace of our continued hunt, we would be glad to help use Fenrir's nose to help track these new tracks." Loki offered. 

Brunhilda seemed to consider it. "We have been concerned with this new movements, and figuring it out may save lives. I will send a messenger but we must leave now. The longer the tracks are left, the trail will be swept away."

"Excellent." Thor grinned.

***

Brunhilda rallied together a group of 10 warrior women, including herself. "I take no chances." She told them when Thor gave her a questioning look.

They'd waited outside the entire time.

They wander off deep into the hills where bones of animals lay littered throughout the ground. "This is how it's been lately," a brown haired woman told them. "Bones scattered everywhere. No skeleton remains whole."

"We've never seen anything like it before. Everything from small animals to large, there is nothing that is left unharmed by whatever is leaving the drag trails." A blue eyed woman added.

"A mystery indeed." Thor agreed. 

They reached these so-called drag trails and indeed there were some sort of marks all slewed together. It was hard to say if it was many things or one.

Fenrir inhaled the tracks. Everyone followed his lead as he followed them as far as he could. When they reached a tiny trickle of water the scent was gone. 

Fenrir lifted his head, Loki watched his nose twitch and he began following the water upward. Soon the trickle became a river, the trickle escaping between the end where a damn covered it.

"He is taking us the right way?" Brunhilda questioned looking up the steep ravine cliff they now found themselves in.

"Have you searched here?" Loki asked.

"Only from above, this ravine gets narrow and dangerous further in. Soon it will become a cave and there is no light to see inside." She frowned. 

"I have magic to light up the cave." Loki flashed the mentioned light in his hand. A simple spell.

"Stay together, there are known creatures inside that could kill you in a single blow." Brunhilda told her troops and the boys.

"The fear is thick here." Fenrir told them. "The animals are too afraid to come out." 

"You can sense that?" The brown haired woman asked.

"I can, I can also smell death and decay. It covers this place like perfume." Loki sniffed the air. There was a hint of something rotting.

"Foul." Thor muttered as they got further in and the stench became apparent to everyone. Fenrir seemed to suffer for it. He whimpered from time to time turning his face away from the draft of wind.

"I'm not sure I can continue...," Fenrir began to say but they all stopped. Just ahead, curled along the rocks, half in the water was a long brown cluster of what looked like shell.

They stepped up to it, Brunhilda inspecting it.

"It's a shed skin, but not reptilian, a husk" She sounded puzzled punching the touch exterior.

"I'm more worried about the size." Loki noted tracing the length until his eyes could no longer see anything. The cave swallowed up the rest. The part he could see stretched a good 15 feet.

"It stinks." Fenrir groaned, nose pressed to the sand as if it might mask the odour. 

"We should have brought more people," a tall blocky woman said.

Loki inched forward to follow the skin as far as he would dare before he lit his hand with light and cast it toward the cave. The light burst against the wall, illuminating everything in the entrance and waking the sleeping creature inside as the wall turned out to not be a wall at all.

It's squeal was high pitched and it reared up, bending to stop it from touching the roof. It's long body was curled around and around. Long and slim, this creature was like your everyday centipede only bigger, much, much bigger and with a lot more legs. 

It's legs were short and its belly touched the ground when it moved, hence the drag marks. Loki recoiled, everyone did.

"Wow, that's bigger than Jör." Fenrir remarked, mystified for a moment before also retreating.

"What is it!" One Valkyrie cried.

"A mutated centipede..., who cares." Another replied.

"Hold your ground warriors." Snapped Brunhilda. 

Thor jumped forward crushing the ground as the large insect raced forward, it was surprisingly fast on its stumpy legs. The hammer hit the ground but not quite in time. The creature was thrown back but so was Thor.

"Fenrir, stay." Loki commanded just as the pup made to rush in.

"I can take it." He insisted. Loki worried for the pups sudden burst of confidence. He didn't want him trying to show off and getting himself seriously injured or worse.

"Stay back I said," loki repeated his tone rising. With a howl of childlike anger Fenrir did as he was told.

"We work together." Brunhilda pulled a bow from her back and the rest mimicked her. Together they shot a cascade of arrows which bounced off the shell as it rolled upon itself.

"It protects its belly, aim for the belly. Someone needs to make it uncoil." Brunhilda shouted. 

Loki tried his ice daggers and they met with resistance. Thor slammed his hammer on any part he could reached and the shell split, but nothing more. Even his lightning did nothing but bounce off, nearly hitting themselves. 

Against his wishes, Fenrir came in and bulldozed the creature, tucking his head under its belly and partially flipping it. It wriggled that half of its body, stuck it would seem.

Fenrir had used his weight to hold it down while he bit at the soft flesh underneath. The creature hissed, it's body secreted an ooze that sizzled when it touched the ground. 

"Fenrir!" Loki shouter, frightened that this acidic substance would burn Fenrir's mouth or worse, kill him. His son didn't listen, he tore viciously against the creatures skin until at last the creature managed to throw him off and return to its feet.

The ooze had managed to melt away the fur around Fenrir's muzzle, but otherwise he seemed fine. However, there was no time to stop and wonder. The centipede lunged at Fenrir.

He stood his ground, the creature using his legs to grip Fenrir's body and a large mouth opened up. Inside were at least seven rows of sharp teeth and the gap was wide enough to swallow his son whole.

A barrage of arrows came flying from behind him. Striking it along its open jaws. It hissed and flayed, the skin soft and the arrows driving deep.

"Again!" Brunhilda commanded.

Thor had stayed back, Fenrir had been in their way, but now Thor came up from the side and swung Mjolnir upward, cracking the things teeth and jaw on one side.

It began a retreat. Pulling back and curling up on itself, creating a barrier with its husk. Loki cast an ice spell, making the ground below it turn icy and slick. It's movements were hindered and it slide on its tiny legs as it struggled to regain footing.

Fenrir lurched at it once more, his powerful mouth clamping down on what Loki hoped was the throat..., it was hard to tell. The centipedes screams echoed off the narrow ravine walls.

Blood and ooze sputtering everywhere. Fenrir showed no mercy, he held on tight. Thor kept the tail from moving the best he could without being thrown off himself. Loki kept the ice down for as long as his channeled spell would allow. 

When it stopped squirming, Thor let go and Loki stopped his spell, moaning from the continuous effort. The Valkyrie stayed back, arrows still raised and Fenrir kept his teeth locked down until he was sure it was dead.

***

"That beast was nothing I'd ever seen nor heard of before," Brunhilda said to them. They'd searched the cave after inspecting the beasts carcass. Inside, they found left overs of its meals but no sign of more.

"Indeed," Thor replied.

"I didn't sense any magic involved. Whatever it was, it may have migrated from somewhere else." Loki told her.

"Whatever it was I hope we never see it again. It's husk will make good armor though. I look forward to harvesting it." She smiled. The smile was almost awkward. 

She then turned to Fenrir "We could use someone like you to help defend the forests, mountains, and villages." Brunhilda told him.

"My son is not a simple dog to be bartered." Loki scowled at the thought, interjecting before his son could make any rash decisions.

"I didn't mean offense, we would take care of him of course. He'd be a great help protecting the people outside of Asgard and even those inside from forces outside. A fine job for the princes son." She lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't want to leave mama and papa." Fenrir backed up his ears down.

"Perhaps then, when you're older we can revisit the offer." She suggested. 

"We shall see." Loki replied. "I'll not have my son brainwashed into thinking he is not wanted by his family." He added. Brunhilda's face reddened.

"You would be welcome to see your son." She growled. "We are not harpies trying to rip families apart. We have a purpose here." 

"You do, but should my son ever come to aide you, I just want to make sure we are clear on that." Brunhilda's eyes burned into Loki.

"Understandable, a worried parent, it's a nice look on you." She smirked then. "Until we see what the future may bring," she said as way of saying goodbye and disappeared inside the stronghold doors with her troops.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

"I'm so proud of you!" Cephera hadn't let Fenrir go since they'd arrived home. Her arms hugging his thick neck as far as she could get them.

"Mama," Fenrir seemed a little embarrassed.

"Cephera, let him breath" Loki insisted, tugging her to her feet.

Reluctantly she got up. She'd met them in the doorway the moment she heard news of their arrival. Thor had awkwardly excused himself. He might have had nice words to say to Fenrir, but to Cephera he still seemed to have none.

"Look at your mouth." She frowned touching the place where his fur had singed away. His mouth was fine, he said it tasted bitter, but it didn't burn. 

"It will grow back." Loki told her pulling her away before she mauled her son again. He couldn't help but smile though at his betrothed attentiveness. 

"Thor said I did good! He was impressed." Fenrir boasted wagging his tail.

"Did he?" Loki could see the look of sheer surprise on her face before she glanced at Loki to confirm. He nodded.

"And the Valkyrie, they were impressed too! They wanted me to stay!" He was getting excited.

"You need to calm down. Go to the kitchens, they'll have food for you and then to bed." Loki commanded. His words were made of amusement. "You can tell her the tale tomorrow." 

"Ahhhh," he groaned, but Fenrir set off, allowing Cephera to embrace him goodnight. It was late, far later than they originally thought they'd be. The whole palace was getting ready to go to bed.

"Stay with the Valkyrie?" Cephera questioned, concern in her tone.

"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere." Loki promised, kissing her forehead. "Let's go to bed."

"Wash first, bed later." She scrunched up her nose at the smell of him. He chuckled and followed her from their room for a bath.

***

The next morning came with unexpected summons. Odin wanted to see Loki and he wanted Fenrir to accompany him. Loki was nervous, it would be the first time Odin acknowledged Fenrir at all.

So Cephera helped Loki dress and she even combed the knots from Fenrir's already coarse fur. "You think he's got a medal for me?" 

"A medal?" Cephera repeated. "I'm not sure Odin does those kinds of things." She frowned and looked to Loki.

"We'll see when we get there. You helped do a great thing yesterday. That beast was driving other voracious beasts toward the city and we can't have that." Loki stroked Fenrir's head. He hoped his father had good news. After the night before, he couldn't imagine it being anything else.

***

"I've never been in here." Fenrir told his father. "I'd only seen it from outside the doors." He added.

"It's an important room. My father does a lot of important things in this room." Loki told him. 

As they approached Odin on his throne they'll fell quiet. "You wished to see us father." Loki said, noting how tired and older his father looked. Every decade that past, his hair became whiter. 

"I did." Odin replied. "I received quite the interesting letter early this day." He informed them, gazing downward to look at Fenrir. "Brunhilda has sent quite a bit of praise for the hunt yesterday. Applauds your courage." Odin was talking directly to Fenrir.

"I didn't mind." Fenrir's voice was low, almost shy.

"She's made you a very honorable offer." Odin glanced at Loki, who stiffened.

"I don't want to leave." Loki could see the fear pass Fenrir's eyes.

"You cannot stay with your parents forever. Sometimes a man must move on." Odin replied. Loki wasn't sure if his father was using words like 'parents' or 'man' to just ease his conversation with Fenrir and keep out hostility. It was the first Loki had heard Odin even speak of them.

"I'm not grown." Fenrir replied.

"He is still a boy." Loki interjected.

"That may be so mentally, but physically your body grows larger than even the palace can accommodate. Soon you'll not be able to fit through out largest archways and then what?" 

Loki felt hostile. He felt his father was taking advantage of this opportunity to send Fenrir away, just like he'd always wanted. 'He has a point.' The back of his mind shouted, the part that always tried to talk him out of the negative thoughts he always had.

"You just want him gone." Loki accused, unable to help himself.

"Loki, we both know there will come a time, even in a normal Asgardians life where they need to find their own way in life. If you treat your children as normal members of a family then you have to accept this." Odin sighed. "I am proud of the progress you've made with them. The concerns I once had are gone. I have confidence that they will cause no harm." 

Loki hated that Odin looked sincere. He didn't want to believe this was the right path. "He's not ready." Loki insisted, leaving Odin to shake his head.

"When the time comes that he is too big to stay in the comfort of the palace, you will see that this is the right thing." Odin took a heavy breath. "I will not force him to go, but one day you'll have to consider it an option."

"I'll think about it until then." Fenrir spoke up before Loki could continue being defiant and angry.

"Very well." Odin nodded. "On to other business then, I think it's time we discuss your marriage. I have noticed the team you both make, raising these unorthodox children and I think you are ready for the life's commitment." Loki went from angry to surprised. Odin frowned at the look that past his face.

"Truly?" Loki asked stepping forward.

"Yes. I know you feel as though I sometimes do not care, that I overlook your achievements and downgrade your worth as a son, but Loki, that couldn't be further from the truth. It is hard to be both a king, setting standards for others, and a father." 

Loki swallowed, that was what he thought, more often than not. Cephera was always telling Loki he was assuming too much, reading too much into his fathers actions, or lack of.

"When am I to wed?" Loki asked.

"The end of this year seems a fitting time." Odin smiled and Loki gawked. That was only 6 months time, a little less actually. Loki was floored by the news and conflicted between his excited emotions over the wedding and the thought of Fenrir leaving.

***

Cephera was overjoyed with news of the wedding and oddly not phased by the news of what Odin had to say about Fenrir. This annoyed Loki to a degree.

"He's always wanted them gone." Loki told her when she'd calmed her excitement and they were alone to speak in private.

"He's right Loki." She told him. "Look I've been thinking all day about it." She heaved a sigh. "Come with me." She urged and took his hand. She led him across the room to the double doors. "Look," she pointed to small indents in the wood up along the frame. 

"Yes, I've seen them before." He told her.

"I've ben putting them there. I've been tracking Fenrir's growth. Loki he grew from here to here in only months. These are not from when he was a baby, I've only started this since he grew too big for single doorways." Loki knew Fenrir was growing fast, but he hadn't realized how much. He assumed it was because he saw him everyday.

"I know," loki sighed. "I know father is right, and one day Fenrir will be too large to fit within the confines of the palace. I just fear for him outside here. I'm worried about others taking care of him, or not taking care of him." Loki touched the notches.

"I don't want him to go either, but the reality is that if he continues to grow, he'll have to one day be placed somewhere else. My worry over it last night was selfish. I just want him by me always, but no child stays with their parent forever." 

"I'll talk to Fenrir tomorrow. I'm afraid my reaction to him leaving may very well hold him back from being open to the thought. I'll clear it up with him." Cephera smiled, concern for the situation still in her eyes.

"He's not even gone and already the thought makes my heart ache." She admitted wrapping her arms around Loki's waist and cuddling her face into his tunic. 

"I know." Loki held her and placed his lips to her hair, kissing her. Who would have thought he'd become a true father to them? To care for them this much. It seemed unnatural to think of a life without them now.

(Sif)

It had been quite the interesting time in Mechanova. Sif had learned not only fighting through other cultures, but ethnics. She and Fandral were having the time of their lives.

Rorik was becoming such a sweet child. Now a year and a half old. His character was beginning to show. He was all smiles and laughter. 

But it was time for Sif to come home. There was a wedding in preperhation for a weeks time and she had some stuff that needed doing before it.

She walked the halls of the palace politely greeted by her peers. She'd made quite the impression and a good name for herself, despite her mother's constant letters of disapproval. Her mother constantly pushing Sif to reconcile her marriage and move past her childish dreams of battle.

But Sif had no desire to reconcile with Thor on a romantic level, but she missed his friendship. She hoped to at least mend that before the wedding.

Seraphina had told Sif about the rift that had come between Thor and Cephera. With Fandral gone, Loki getting married, Sif felt Thor needed someone right now. A voice of reason.

She moved through the familiar halls toward Thor's room and knocked. 

A dull voice called out. Yelled most likely as there was a sitting room between them and the bedroom. She let herself in. When she pushed her way past the sheer drapes that shrouded the bed area she found Thor lying down among his many pillows.

He was definitely surprised to see her. "Sif," he said sitting up and comically covering his lower half with the edge of the sheets, as if she hadn't seen his cock before. 

Thankfully, she didn't have to see him with another woman. She'd seen enough in the past to last her a lifetime. "Hello Thor," she replied with a smile.

"I didn't expect you home. I mean I didn't expect to see you here." He meant his room, he seemed flabbergasted at her presence.

"I came home to talk." She told him. "To turn over a new leaf so to speak." She continued to smile, to show him she meant no malice.

"Let me get dressed, perhaps some breakfast." He offered.

"Thor it's midday." She corrected, amused. He must have slept in.

"Dinner then, I'll have a servant fetch some food." He looked awkward, maybe it's because he just woke. She'd actually expected him to be in a bad mood, but it was nice to see he was mellow today.

"That's fine," she said. She watched him pull on a pair of discarded pants and waited for him to have servant fetch food. 

"You wish to talk?" He asked her. "About?" 

"Everything. The past, the present, the upcoming wedding and Cephera." She didn't lie, what was the point. She watched Thor swallow.

"Much has happened in these past decades." He agreed, though he looked unsure about the topic.

"Thor, I think your father was right." She began. "All those years ago, we rushed things." He nodded, solemnly. "It's taken me a while to not be angry anymore. To finally find a calm piece of mind where I could have this talk with you."

"It is not a talk I ever wanted to have, but alas, I suppose it must be done." He agreed.

"Do not doubt that I did love you, but I've learned that love can be fleeting and sometimes it's better to let go than to hold on. I think we held on for too long and resentment destroyed us." 

"I never resented you." He said. "Though I gave you many a reason to resent me. I merely didn't understand your desires and later I admit I was jealous of your skills, embarrassed even." She could see how hard it was for him to admit that.

"I should have been more attentive to your feelings back then. I was in such a hurry to become who I always wanted to be I neglected to think of how that change would effect you. I should have seen your hesitance over my choices, should have known of your distaste." She frowned. 

She had been blind. Even though Thor had pretended to be okay with it all, she should have known on some level what he really thought and that he was just trying to do the right thing.

"We both failed." He offered.

"Yes, equally so." She was sick of placing blame on him. It was time to see everything for what it really was. It wasn't any one action that brought them down, it was many. "I want to start over, as friends. I miss your friendship. I miss chatting with you. Partying with you."

He furrowed his brow in thought. "It would be refreshing." He nodded slowly at first and then a little more. "Yes, I would also enjoy that." 

"Now, on to my next subject." Thor's face darkened ever so slightly and he turned his attention to the massive slab of meat on the plate a servant just brought in.

"Thor, don't be that way. I've heard about your fight with Cephera. This feud that's been created. Their relationship may not be one you want to see move to this next step, but you cannot deny they love one another."

Thor grumbled. "If you cannot get along with her at least be happy for your brother. Love is a special thing and we all make decisions that can hurt our partners, but is what she did really condemnable?" Sif watched Thor turn his eyes outside for a moment and then back again.

"I have reconciled myself to the fact that I was wrong regarding their children. That even monsters can grow to be more than that. Fenrir taught me that." Thor admitted. "But I fear for any decision she might make in future they may not end as well."

"Let Loki worry about that. You need to focus more on your own life than his." She sighed. "I know how much you love your brother, but he is not that tender boy you once knew. Long before Cephera came along Loki caused trouble for himself and even before they became a couple." She touched her dark threads of hair.

"Yes, Loki always did have a way of making a mess of things." Thor groaned and sat back in his chair. "I do not know how to treat her. I'm conflicted." His anger had ebbed away.

"But you don't hate her?"

"No." The admission seemed to drain Thor of energy. Like he'd been fighting the truth.

"Then tell her." Sif urged. "Before the wedding." 

"I cannot. My anger with her still remains, just not the hatred." Thor shook his head. "You ask too much." He warned, his mood shifting.

"She needs your support as much as Loki does. She'll be your sister soon." Sif couldn't fathom how Thor's mind worked. He was always difficult.

"I know," his hand ruffled his hair. "It's good to see you. Good to have you home, but this is a matter I must contend with myself." She couldn't push him too much.

"Very well." She replied. She'd finished her food between speaking. "I'll see you in the training yards perhaps." She offered.

"No, join me for a hunt. We are trying to gather enough meat for the feast at the wedding. Meet Fenrir." He offered instead.

Sif's smile returned. "I'd like that." She agreed. She hadn't met Loki's children, and she had heard quite a lot from the letters sent to Seraphina from Cephera. Sif was more than curious about them.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Time flew by fast, maybe too fast. Before she knew it, the morning of the wedding had arrived and she'd been swept from the bed bright and early by the queen herself.

Hurried to Frigga's sitting room to be dressed for the ceremony that was still three hours away. She was scrubbed down by servants, her hair half pulled up and curled intricately with a white and gold ribbon weaved in between the strands.

Her face powedered to give it a shimmer, her lips tinted to give them a little more color and then came the jewelry, which she refused to wear. Cephera never liked wearing much trinkets. In her hair at times she would but the wedding ring would be the only ring she ever planned to wear full time. 

The dress was the last thing. Free falling like most of her dresses after it hit her breasts. Cut to her desired length so she could dance later on. The entire dress was white lace with golden accents along the back where it laced up, and for the ribbon that tied like a sash. Along the end, peeking out from underneath was also a little gold from the skirts below.

Tight sleeves reaching down just past her elbows. She had a word in on the design. She was not completely Asgardian and didn't feel right wearing the normal Asgardian wedding attire. She wanted a little of herself in this ceremony somewhere.

Once the final adjustments where made she was turned to look in the mirror and she beamed with a smile. She certainly looked like a bride. Beside her Queen Frigga was looking up beaming with joy and nodding in approval.

(Loki)

"What do you mean I will not be wearing my usual armor?" Loki barked at a servant who had come with the news and a box of something different.

"Forgive me," the servant bowed low, backing up even. "The King has sent this instead." The servants hands shook as he passed Loki the box. It was quite heavy.

Odin was seeing to it that all was going well with the wedding arrangements and so he hadn't come to help Loki dress. Thor was late, which didn't surprise Loki.

Loki opened the box and found golden armor inside. Very different from the last bit of armor. This was full, bracers, shoulders, chest, even pieces for near his boots. Loki swallowed as he looked at it all. A set meant for a prince.

"I see you got the new armor." Thor's voice pulled Loki from his trance. He looked up and saw Thor coming, wearing a full set of armor as well. Silver and to top it off was a helm.

"Are you planning to fly away?" Loki smirked.

"Depends, you planning to go out to pasture?" Thor jested back. Loki tilted his head confused at Thor's returned banter, but his question was answered when Thor pulled from behind his back a helm for Loki, two long horns curling high.

Loki laughed and took the helm. "Very funny," he said.

"I thought so." Thor gave a smile and for a second they were silent. "I may not agree with your choice brother, but I wish you the best." Thor seemed to strain to get those words out, but they meant a lot to Loki.

"Thank you." Loki nodded appreciatively at Thor.

"Now hurry and dress. I'd hate for you to be late and give your wife to be a reason to pick a fight with me." Thor seemed genuine in this jest and so Loki chuckled and began to pull on his pants and tunic, after which Thor helped Loki fix himself into his armor.

He needed a new way to put this armor on. It was cumbersome doing this manually.

When Loki looked in the mirror he smiled. The helm was a good fit and symbolized strength and wisdom. "Cephera," he began and glanced at Thor, "will hate this helmet." He laughed then.

"In that case it should be the only thing you wear to bed tonight, give her a reason to better rememeber it." Thor replied with a wink. What had gotten Thor in such a good mood?

"I'm glad you're in good spirits." Loki commented.

"I had a talk with an old friend and I realize that if this will make you happy then I best not mess with it, but if it fails I get first crack at the 'I told you so'." Loki couldn't argue, at least Thor would be no longer getting in the way.

"How do I look?" Loki asked turning from the mirror to show Thor.

"Like a true son of Odin." Thor replied grinning.

***

He wasn't nervous, why would he be? He was excited more so than anything else. Loki watched the stone archways, waiting for his soon to be wife to enter.

Her father could be seen in the back of the room. He was too tall to stand in front, he'd be in the way. Her sister was stood close by, child in her arms. It looked odd staring at Seraphina with a child.

Next to her were the Warriors three and Sif. Thor was stood up near the throne at Loki's side, Odin between where Loki was stood and Frigga. Cephera would arrive any moment now.

He was not disappointed. She walked through the room at a pace slow enough to allow the poeple to greet her, but she looked ready to run with excitement. Loki could blame her. She looked beautiful, elegant. There were just some things that she wore that brought out her smile and her eyes that much more.

When she made it to the stairs Loki had decended to offer his arm. She took it, her eyes never leaving him while they stood before Odin.

"On this day, I am pleased to unite, my son, Loki, to Cephera. Not only will this marriage tie together these two people, but also bring together our two worlds." Odin smiled, but Loki hardly noticed, he was too busy staring at Cephera who was eyeing his new armor, looking questioningly at the helm.

"Never have I had more pride than in watching these two grow together. They have proven to be strong in both body and heart, a separation that even I cannot force, even had I wanted to. This Union, as our fellow Mechanovians call it, is more than I could ever have hoped to bestow on my son."

Loki did glance at Odin then, a little surprised to see that his father beamed with the pride he spoke of. "On this day I give my blessing and my well wishes that this marriage forever blossom, and never wither." Odin ushered ahead his wife who had both rings.

Thick silver bands that would symbolize their attachment. Aside from the anklet of truth Loki had given her years before, this was the only other jewelry he knew Cephera would wear. The anklet never came in handy, she was too good to use it.

The queen passed Loki Cephera's ring which he slipped on to her finger with a little nudge past the knuckle, a snug fit. Cephera did the same. Odin wrapped a ribbon of gold around their now clasped ring hands.

"I declare, that on this day, my son be now a husband and Cephera now a wife and as long as you stand worthy, may your marriage stay true and everlasting." 

Tying the ribbon, Loki and Cephera turned to hold those tied hands up and the room cheered. Loki turned and gave Cephera a kiss, which only caused more cheering.

The ribbon was removed, Odin kissed Cephera's knuckles with a smile and declared everyone head over for some food in the dining hall.

***

"He's getting so big!" Cephera exclaimed. She'd stolen Rorik from his mothers arms the moment she had the chance. The boy played with Cephera's hanging curls while they sat. 

"Eat," Loki insisted. She was ogling the child enough. 

"He's so tiny," Fenrir said, pressing his snout to the kid. His face was the size of the child, Rorik seemed to love it and hugged Fenrir's nose.

"Did Hela come at all?" Cephera asked Fenrir.

"No," he sounded sad. "I'm sorry," he added.

"Don't be sorry, Hela will be Hela." Cephera replied. Loki frowned but quickly adjusted it to a smile. 

"Jör sends his best wishes. He hopes to see you outside later. He has a surprise." Fenrir wagged his tail, toppling a chair.

"Does he?" Loki inquired lifting an eyebrow. He couldn't fathom what that might be.

"I can't wait," Cephera said squeezing Loki's hand as Seraphina took her kid back.

"Fandral," she yelled, dangling the child toward him. "He needs changing." She gave Fandral the sweetest smile she could and Fandral did as she was suggesting and took his son to be changed. "He's great help." Seraphina insisted.

"I hope that's not all you use him for." Cephera shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh..., there are other things." Seraphina winked, even Loki rolled his eyes then. She hadn't changed.

"Now son, just a reminder, this is my baby girl you've got here." King Yorin told Loki as he sat down next to him when Thor got up. Thor had been very quiet. "And as her father I'm obliged to say that this one is a rare catch, and if you hurt her, I'll kill you. Depending on how badly you hurt her I may or may not torture you first." 

"Father!" Cephera choked on her salad. 

"What? Usually I wouldn't give a damn, but you have these morals that must have come from your mother, so I'm just saying, for you I'll get revenge." Loki rubbed his temple, the fact he knew the king was being fully serious was disturbing.

"I'll not hurt her." Loki promised.

"Good." The King slapped him on the back. "Now, you have fun tonight. No sleeping is allowed on a wedding night, so I've been told." He laughed, slapping Loki again.

"I told him that." Seraphina laughed and Loki glared at her. Loki sighed, it would be a long night before the wedding night could even begin, by then loki wondered if he would have the energy to even do anything, but fall asleep.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

The celebration after the feast was much the same as any other party in Asgards palace. Lots more eating in-between dancing and lots and lots of drinking.

Cephera danced mostly and ate the sweets. Loki hardly left her side and he was still wearing that ridiculous helmet. She couldn't bare to tell him of her dislike for it. Clearly the item was a thing of great honor to have, but she was sure he knew how she felt over it. Either way it was only a helm.

"You are not tired yet, are you my darling wife?" Loki asked, smirking, teasing her no doubt.

"Not at all. Are you going to call me wife everyday now?" She asked. That's all he'd called her since the ceremony.

"It has a nice ring to it." He licked his lips.

"If you insist, husband." She couldn't help but giggle. They'd waited so long. It held such a deeper meaning than to just be united in the eyes of the poeple, but in her heart she felt like they were spiritual joined. Like even her old gods, the new gods and every other spiritual being approved of their union.

"Not tired then?" He tilted his head to look at her.

"You are far to eager for something you get almost every night anyhow." She shook her head. Baffled how he could be so impatient, even knowing what he was getting in to.

"I cannot help it. Aren't you excited?" He asked.

She blushed. He knew the answer. Of course she was excited, she could swear her underwear were wet just from his soft caresses and whispers of naughty things to her during their dancing. He had this way of pushing her buttons and she was unable to deny him, or herself for that matter.

"Thor has behaved," she said, trying to make her mind off of the places Loki's mouth and tongue would be later to focus on what was currently happening.

"He has." Loki rolled his eyes. He knew she was deflecting on purpose. His fingers caressed her reddened cheeks. "I'll never tire of this." He spoke of her blush. Even now there were times she couldn't help it.

"You never tire of anything." She pointed out and he laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to get more wine." Loki announced letting her go, kissing the back of her hand and wandering off. Cephera took a breather, and removed herself from the dance floor.

She'd been dreading her conversation with Thor. She didn't know how to talk to him anymore. Didn't know how to fix their damaged friendship.

She could see him across the room, and then he looked over at her. She sighed, he was heading toward her. It was now or never to make amends on this night.

"Finally a wife," Thor said, his breath stinking of mead as he reached her. Why was he always so drunk? Cephera could never understand how Thor could stand the morning after.

"Yes," Cephera replied. She had a hoped deep down that Thor might have something nice to say. That maybe they could put aside their differences. Loki had told her of their jesting before the ceremony and she wished she could see that Thor again.

"Loki's wife," he said the words as if he were testing it. "I suppose it would only be fair." Thor sniffed and rubbed his nose before turning to face her completely. "Give us a kiss then." Thor declared, a brilliant smile on his face.

Confused, Cephera supposed this must be his way of saying he was sorry. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and narrowly escaped his sudden attempt to claim her lips instead. "What are you doing?" She asked, surprised and annoyed.

"Getting a kiss." Thor caught her wrist and pulled her forward, but Cephera used her palm to push Thor's chin up and away. She was careful to not use her strength, she didn't intend to start a fight.

"You can have a kiss on your cheek, but not my lips." She declared. She immediately decided she disliked drunks like Thor.

"Loki kissed my wife, I am but returning the favor." He tried again and this time Cephera shoved him hard enough he fell to his ass. She'd have no more of that line of thinking.

"What do you think you're doing?" Loki growled, most likely noticing them from across the room and hurrying over.

"I am evening things out. You kissed my wife, I am doing the same." Thor growled picking himself up off the floor.

"Loki didn't kiss me, I kissed him." Sif warned, joining them and putting herself between Thor and Loki.

"This should have been for me." Thor waved his arms around, gesturing to the entire room. "When I wanted to marry, I was denied." Thor yelled, gaining the attention of the rest of the room.

"And look where we are now?" Sif lowered her voice and there was silence. Thor looked half confused if anything. The liquor was a large part of his outburst. Possibly bringing up insecurities he felt that he hadn't the nerve to say sober.

"I've decided that Thor is an emotional drunk and needs to end his drinking." Seraphina declared breaking the silence. Cephera tried not to nodd agreement, though at this point she was inclined to agree with her sister. "Take him to bed, and give him something else to think about." She nudged Sif.

"What?" Sif looked surprised. "No way, you do it." She offered back.

"I can't, I have a baby and a promise, besides I don't do married men." Seraphina replied. Cephera rubbed her forehead, it was hard to believe conversations like this were normal.

"Thor look, I know things didn't work out for you, but this is not the way to fix it." Cephera tried to talk sense to him. To show him she didn't hold any hard feelings for his previous actions, but instead of listening he pushed her back from him.

"You'll ruin us all." He stalked off without another word.

"How am I getting blamed for his ruined life?" Cephera asked them all, flabbergasted.

"Emotional drunks don't talk sense." Seraphina replied.

"Are you hurt?" Loki asked Cephera, touching her face. 

"No, I'm more worried for Thor right now." Cephera sighed and leaned against her husband.

"He needs to stop drinking and get over his issues, then he can drunk again." Seraphina shook her head. "Seriously, he has issues. Personally, I don't think he's not used to Loki getting attention, or getting things Thor didn't. Like this marriage, condoned and hosted by your father when his was not even wanted."

"Thor has never been jealous of me, to think it, is a foolish thought."

"Envy is a pretty mean little feeling too you know." Seraphina reminded Loki.

"Perhaps I'll speak with him tomorrow, when the liquor has worn off." Loki offered.

"Until then I better make sure he doesn't break anything." Sif hurried off in the direction Thor had gone.

"Who wants to make a bet on her ending up in Thor's bed tonight." Seraphina started.

"I bet she doesn't, she's too proud for that." Fandral replied, taking Seraphina on.

As the others of the group chimed in, Cephera once again rubbed her forehead at the group. What an odd variety of misfits they all were.

"Quick, Jör is ready!" Fenrir announced racing toward them and then skidding to turn around and lead the way. They followed as did the guests.

They walked all the way down to the open waters where Jör was waiting. "Congratulation mother, father," he said his long regal snout pressing the words, his voice deep and soothing.

"Thank you, Jör." He'd become so big and long that he hung over them and was able to bend his neck down so that Cephera could stroke his face affectionately. 

There were murmurs behind them. Some in awe, some in concern, but no one dared to speak up. "I have a surprise for you." He told them.

"Show us," Loki smiled and they waited. Jör disappeared under the water and when he resurface he did so with a shower of water. His tail heaved something large and colorful into the sky and when it reached its highest, Jör shot a beam straight from his mouth to the object.

Screams echoed around them, people became frightened, but soon that died when the object burst into a thousand shimmering crystals of color. The object had been a crystallized rock. One after the other Jör did it again and again, until the sky was raining colors.

Children where running along the beach trying to catch it, but it was soot by the time it hit the ground, colored soot. Cephera leaned against her husband and smiled at the spectacle. It was the first time Jör had allowed himself to be seen be the people, and it went over so well her worry for him vanished.

"Thank you," she said quietly, tears of happiness filling her eyes. She couldn't have asked for a better life than the one she had. 

***

It didn't surprise her when Loki had her in his arms the instant they got back to their officially shared chambers. She didn't complain, in fact, her hands had already begun unbuckling his armor. A feat she fumbled with, but with his help it was discarded to the floor, as was his coat, and tunic.

"You are not leaving that on." She told him pointing to his helmet. Loki chuckled.

"Why not?" He asked pinning her to the dresser.

"Don't you think you're horny enough?" It was a horrible joke, but it made him laugh. He didn't reply to her, instead he hosted up her skirts and his hand found its way down the front of her panties.

His fingers stroked her clit and between her labia, gathering up the sweet arousal already there. "I'll have you in that dress." Loki murmured against her neck, biting her. She moaned forgetting the silly helm.

Still against the dresser, Loki fell to his knees in front of her, ducking his head down as he kept her skirts out of his way. The edge of one of the horns poked her breast, breaking her from her pleasure. "Ow!" She growled.

Loki looked up, confused. "It poked me." She rubbed her breast and frowned down at him. Sighing, and clearly trying to surpress a laugh, he removed the helmet. 

"Better?" He asked her.

"Much better." She responded, sliding her hands into his hair and grabbing a handful. She knew he liked that, she couldn't do it with the helmet in the way.

He grinned mischievously, and went back to his previous movement. His fingers dragging her underwear down off her hips and along her legs. She stepped from them and he tossed them aside.

He really meant to have her in the dress. She knew because it took a lot of effort to hold that blasted skirt up, but he did. He do so all the while his tongue finding her sweet spot and hungrily toying with it.

She moaned and withered against the dresser, using her hands to support her as her legs trembled. She'd never get sick of his tongue, he always knew what to do, well now that he'd done it hundreds of times. It was the same for her, she knew how to manipulate his cock in the ways he enjoyed most. It came with time, and they had lots of that and lots to come.

"Loki," she whimpered his name, her orgasm on edge and ready to explode. She clenched her muscles tight, eagerly pressing her womanhood further against his face. She growled and cried out her body rocking with pleasure. 

Her hands clutched harder at the dresser, her legs threatening to give out under the shivers of her orgasm. She blinked her eyes open, loki had remove his pants while he waited for her to ride out her pleasure.

"Turn around." He told her, his lips grazing against hers sensually, before kissing them. She did as she was told, turning and bending, once again using the dresser to place her palms for support.

She felt the tip of his cock slide along her soaked nether lips, parting them toward her entrance and then sheathing in with ease.

He moaned, she moaned and then he began. Tonight he wasn't gentle, he'd must have been too riled up during the party. He pounded against her, skin slapping skin making her cry out with each impact as she bent to the angle where his cock would graze her g-spot.

Over and over his hips made that fast rhythm. His hands gripping her hips and pulling her back to meet his thrust. He'd cum quick, that was certain, but how many times he planned to have her was uncertain, and she didn't care. He could have her all night long if he wished and she would not complain.

She squeezed her inner muscles making him groan in uncontrolled pleasure. His head falling back, his breath quickening. His thrusts came in short bursts of speed before he slammed against her and stopped moving. She felt his body twitch, heard her name uttered between his lips as he came.

When he finally pulled free he bent over and kissed her shoulder. "How about we get you out of that dress now." He suggested already untying the laces in the back.

"And then we sleep." She teased knowing full well that wasn't happening.

"Tonight, there is no such word." He replied biting her and making her flinch, but she enjoyed it all the same. A shiver of arousal running through her with each touch he made.

Her dress discarded, picked her up in his arms, and brought her to the bed.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Thor's head was pounding. He couldn't figure it out. Mead never used to affect him like this before. Perhaps it was just with age, but it wasn't like he was old.

Something felt wrong. Just the day before he'd felt genuinely happy for his brother. His talk with Sif earlier that week had opened his mind a little. He couldn't understand how such hateful feelings could sneak up on him.

And the sickness after the night of drinking was horrendous. It was as though someone had boiled his stomach and yet he couldn't resist the smell of the fresh mead waiting for him in his room. He always ordered early mead from their storehouses to be sent to his room before any party. Perhaps, they had gone bad? 

When Thor woke he barely acknowledged Sif lying beside him. He was too sick. He remembered her coming after him, calming him down, and forcing him to sleep. She must have stayed to make sure he didn't cause anymore trouble.

Thor had never felt so horrible. It was getting worse, the way he felt.

"Thor?" Sif asked cautiously coming over to him whilst he sat on the cold floor of his bathroom, a hand to his forehead.

"I don't know anymore." He replied shaking his head, his blond hair sticking to his sweaty face.

"Thor what's happening to you?" She asked. "You're so full of anger lately." She touched his golden head.

"Not always," he admitted. He'd been tip toeing around it for awhile. He had been angry at Cephera, irritated and frustrated that Loki's marriage had been one everyone seemed to want, but he hadn't meant to be so horrible about it all.

"Thor, are you okay?" She asked again, touching his face. Her face screwed up in confusion. "Do you often feel this way after drinking?" She made another face. She'd seen him drunk many times and she'd been there for the morning after, Thor could always hold his liquor. 

"This past decade has been hard on me." He responded groaning in discomfort.

"Hmmm," she placed her lips together. "I'll be right back," she told him and left him to wait where he sat. He might have gotten up, but his head wouldn't allow it of him.

It was a while before she returned, with his Mother in tow. Thor felt ashamed to be seen this way by his mother. She knelt by him, forcing his face upward.

"Thor, how do you feel?" She asked him.

"Hung over," he replied grimly.

"Besides that, do you feel calm?" Confused he nodded. "Do you often feel sick, but calm after a night of drinking?"

"Not in my youth." He groaned again.

"You are still young." Frigga smiled softly, touching his face again "I want you to go to the healing rooms and get checked out." Thor frowned.

"They will laugh at my idiocy." He murmured not having the energy to argue or fight.

His mother ignored him and stood. "Grab all mead and ale from this room and bring it with you." She told Sif.

"What are you thinking mother?" Thor asked.

"Yes, what is going on?" Loki asked, just walking in to find them all there. "What's happening?"

"I think your brother is being poisoned." Frigga replied.

"Poisoned?" Everyone else said in unison.

"Yes, now hurry." She forced Thor to his feet, and guided Loki to help him along. Thor still felt as though he would puke any moment, and the movement was making his head spin. 

(Loki)

"Well, any word?" Loki asked Sif. Extensive testing had been done all day regarding the mead and on Thor himself. He'd sobered up since that morning, but they had kept him in because something fishy was showing up.

"Yes, sort of." Sif rubbed her temple. "He wasn't being poisoned. Maybe you should ask your mother, she's in checking on Thor and she understands it more than me." Sif offered pointing the way.

Loki already knew the way, but thanked Sif anyway. He found his mother in with Thor, who was eating a very hearty meal, drowning it down with water instead of his usual cup of ale.

"What's the word?" Loki asked.

"I've been enchanted." Thor said between a mouthful of pork.

"Enchanted?" Loki was perplexed.

"I'll explain it. You finish eating," Frigga said gently and left Thor to eat.

"Why is everyone being so mysterious?" Loki raised a delicate brow at his mother.

"Someone enchanted all liquor found within Thor's room with a emotion spell." She told him.

"I've never heard of it." Loki shrugged.

"No, it's complex and requires very rare and expensive items to preform. It used on patients that shows signs of severe depression and lack of will to live." She frowned.

"What does it do?" He asked. It didn't sound like something that could hurt Thor. 

"When mixed with the proper ingredient it helps the user aquire happier feelings, however, when mixed with the wrong kind it can cause the user to feed off his or her negative ones." 

"So the way Thor has been acting, it's all because of this?" Loki was hopeful, perhaps too hopeful by the warning look on his mother's face.

"I would not give it the credit. Thor would have had to feel these emotions strongly before being effected by this enchantment. However, the length of time he'd been taking it without his knowledge and the fact he drinks at least a cup of mead on a daily basis could attribute to how harshly those negative emotions got pushed to their edge." 

"So what we see is just a different side of Thor?" Frigga nodded.

"He was so happy to hear that all he'd been feeling was just from the enchantment, I didn't have the heart to correct him and tell him that the feelings are still correct just enhanced. It's possibly best he not know."

"But he'll always believe his idiocies are not of his own. He'll make it an excuse." Loki persisted. There were just some things his mother decided that he didn't agree with, this was one. 

"I know..., maybe we will wait." She conceded. "Let him recover and then tell him." She decided. Loki nodded and looked over his shoulder toward Thor's room.

"Will he have any lasting effects?" Loki asked.

"None once it's worn off. It should only take a day, it already seems to have calmed." 

Loki was bothered by this. Once again someone was playing with them, someone who knew of powerful things. Had they known Thor felt like this? Thor was clearly the target as all the tainted mead was in his room.

Loki was reminded of the mystery man who had captured him and used his body to create his children. That man had escaped and no one knew who he was, where he'd come from, but that meant that he was somewhere close. In the palace..., perhaps masquerading as a servant?

The thought chilled Loki to the bone, what else had this person been up to? What were their future plans? Loki hated to jump to conclusions, but who else could want to cause this sort of upset in Loki's life.

He needed to get back to his studies. He'd been slacking since him and Cephera had their children to watch over and teach. Loki had been spending more time than usual with Hela. She'd been doing exceptional work in her alchemy.

For a second Loki thought that perhaps Hela might have done this. She had proven to have a malicious nature when she wanted to. She would certainly enjoy watching Cephera get picked on by Thor. She had access to herbs, and who knows what else when she would sometimes disappear. She knew of Thor's distaste for them.

 

Loki didn't like the thought that his daughter might be the cause. He quickly pushed it from his mind.

"I hope Thor has a speedy recovery and I hope that whatever he's been feeling lately is nothing more than a shimmer of a thought when he's well," Loki said to his mother.

"Me as well." She nodded, touching Loki's arm and smiling.

***

"So Thor's out of the healing room?" Cephera asked. Loki nodded.

"Father has his best alchemists looking for a clue as to who has been enchanting Thor's liquor. The others storesrooms and bedrooms were checked, it was indeed just Thor." Loki stroked her hair, she was laying next to him, curled against his body as she often was after sex.

"I wonder what he'll be like now?" She pondered out loud.

"It's hard to say. My mother says he may just go back to being the same Thor he'd been before all these emotions were brought to the service so prominently. I was there when she told him the whole truth of it, he did look disappointed to hear that it wasn't all just the enchantment." 

Loki had also thought about it all. There was no telling just how much of his anger was channeled from the liquor and how much was really Thor. 

Odin ordered Thor to stay away from all liquor until they could sort it out. Frigga said that the liquor had been a smart place to put the enchantment because until Sif saw just how sick Thor was, no one would have known any better and would have just seen him as a drinken idiot.

"Who would do this?" It was the second time she'd asked, but it was more of a rhetorical questions that was bothering them all. Even though Thor didn't recieve any permanent harm it was still worrisome.

Loki couldn't contain it to himself, he'd told Cephera about his thoughts running to Hela, and even Cephera agreed she certainly had the means and the mind to do it. But she also pointed out that Hela didn't really care to pay anyone that much attention, to which Loki couldn't deny.

Hela used words to play with people's heads more so than actions. She didn't go out of her way to involve herself in anything. Loki knew Hela snuck out at night only because he'd seen her once and kept quiet about it. At the time she'd merely been testing a concoction on an animal outside the palace.

As far as Loki knew Hela had no interest in the mechanics of magic so doing a full enchantment didn't really seem like something she'd bother learning. That, and even Loki didn't know how to do it. He hadn't even heard of it.

"Only a day wed and there is no rest for our once peaceful minds," Loki said to her. Just last night they'd been at peace. They'd forgotten about the stranger for some time, but now there were more worries to be had and questions to be raised.

"We have a lifetime to find peace, until then this sort of stuff can keep us on our toes." She titled her head up and kissed his chin so that he would tilt his own head so that she could kiss his lips. He did so, relishing the feeling.

"Thor went on a rampage after he got out of the Healing rooms. He's threatening everyone with treason should he find out they had anything to do with his situation." Loki frowned. 

"So he's being a hot head." Cephera smirked. "You can't blame him. I wouldn't be pleased either. It's not like it was a one time occurrence used as a trick, he'd been ingesting this for some time after we had the children." Loki couldn't argue there. He wouldn't be happy about it either.

"Tomorrow I help my mother try a locator spell for the herb used in the concoction. Because of its rarity she hopes that it won't be hard to find." Loki was a little skeptical it would work. Those kinds of spells were mostly used to locate people and you normally needed something belonging to them. That and the spell took a lot of focus, but his mother was willing to try it.

"Well get some rest, you'll need it." She told him sitting up and grabbing the blankets that were hanging off the bed. Loki allowed her to pull them up over them. He wrapped his arms around her as she got comfortable and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair before drifting to sleep.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Over the last 3 years they exhausted their resources trying to discover who had been playing with Thor. For once, Loki was not to blame for that mischief.

Loki and his mother spent countless hours searching for the herb used and came up with nothing, not even a souce of where it might have come from. Either the entire species of plant had been used or it didn't exist. Seeing as it was impossible to use anything that didn't exist they assumed the person covered their tracks by using it all.

It was the main reason for the search going on for as long as it had. Odin was concerned about the lengths this person had gone through to cover their tracks and also of their knowledge of the magic used. He was worried that this was just the beginning.

Loki was convinced that the beginning started with his children. At this point he was sure, without proof, just sure from the heart, that whoever was responsible for taking over his body was the same person still playing with them.

Cephera didn't agree. She felt the stranger had done what he set out to do and was gone. Perhaps she was in denial. Maybe it scared her to believe it.

Still, as the 3rd year since the wedding came to an end and they moved into the 4th, nothing new happened and everyone began to calm down, and most even seemed to have forgotten about it all together.

For Thor it had made things awkward. Even now in the halls he'd greet Cephera by saying her name, giving her a nod, an awkward smile, and then walking away. The proud prince hadn't apologized for all his idiocies and without it there remained a broken bridge between them. 

To his credit Thor had fully accepted the children and he no longer had mean words for his sister-in-law. Cephera just shrugged off the still remaining gap between herself and Thor. Insisting that he just needed his own time to sort it all out.

"Have you found anything?" Loki asked Hela. He'd incorporated her assistance in helping him research the herb. She seemed accepting enough of the task.

"No father," she replied. Cephera was next to him. Hela only ever addressed him this way when she was there. Loki guessed Hela enjoyed rubbing it in that Cephera was not her mother. Not once had Hela ever called Cephera that, but Cephera had built up an immunity to Hela's malicious ways.

"Everything is starting to look the same after all these years." Cephera groaned rubbing her eyes. They were finally reaching the last of the tombs and scroll documenting all herbs. What they found on the desecrated herb was simply what kinds of climates they grow in and the things it was most used for.

"For once..., I agree." Hela nodded sitting back and cracking the knuckles on skeleton hand only.

Cephera didn't react to the agreement. If she did it would only cause Hela to find a reason to say something nasty. Loki knew Cephera secretly was jumping around on the inside of her own head.

"We are almost done." Loki assured his impatient daughter. She'd grown so much. Now fully a woman, even her voice had transformed into a more exotic lure, overcast with an echo.

There were some concerns for the rest of them. Jör was having trouble finding deep enough waters to hide within each year. The oceans of Asagard only stretched as far as the black void and he was outgrowning even their deepest pits. It was borthersome as no place on Asgard had any ocean big enough for him.

There had been talks of transporting him to Mechanova's ocean, until they'd found out that animals even larger than Jör lurked in those vast waters. Strong and possibly harmful, they were a little panicked for a solution.

As for Fenrir, he had outgrown the palace, just like everyone knew he would. A large structure had been built for him out in the far left of the palace fields. He had been going on and off to the mountains to become aquainted with the rest of the Valkyrie.

He didn't want to go that far from home, but even Fenrir was realizing that a change would be needed.

Loki watched Hela and Cephera half sigh and go back to their work.

(Seraphina)

"Again," she told her son Rorik. Now 5 1/5 he was old enough to begin his battle training and Seraphina didn't go easy. She didn't believe in going easy, in fact, no one in Mechanova did.

Fandral had been a little hesitant. It was one aspect he worried over, but they didn't hurt Rorik anymore then he could handle and he gave it almost as fiercely as it was given. He would make a great warrior.

Rorik dove at his mother again. At this age weapons were not allowed, but bare fisted were. Today it was all about maneuvering through the enemies dodges. To predict the movement before it happened. A slight tilt to the left could mean they were ready to move that way and Rorik was training to notice these signs.

Seraphina, however, had her feet placed a certain way to fake the transition to the left and angled instead to the right. She didn't tell that to her son, it was up to him to figure it out, he'd learn quicker that way. His teachers taught him the basics, but, like King Yorin did with them, Seraphina taught her son hands on.

Roriks attack missed and he howled in frustration and Seraphina tapped him across the back of the head. "We don't physically show or sound out how we feel. Emotions distract you on the battlefield. When you fight you fight with a face of stone, when you feel pain you do your best to ingore it and push on like nothing can harm you." She instructed. "No enemy must see your weakness."

Rorik went red, embarrassed. "Yes mother," he said.

"Perhaps we should get something to eat and resume tomorrow." She offered. He'd been working very hard and she was proud. 

"No, once more. I almost had you that time." He insisted, his eyes wide with worry of walking away without mastering what it was she'd been doing to avoid him. He got this trait from her, Seraphina was known for not giving up.

"Alight," Seraphina agreed with a smile before getting back to position in the sandpit and facing her son again. Rorik looked her over. His eyes searching for anything that might help him. He knew he'd never usually have this long to look, but once someone knew what to look for they could easily glimpse to find it later.

He set his left foot behind him. He would push off with that and aim for her right, he forgets to mix it up sometimes and she was a seasoned pro.

When he launched this time he slipped in the sands as he veered to the left. Seraphina was caught around the leg, not quite what they were looking for but they both landed in the sand laughing.

"Close," she told him messing up his hair.

"I would have caught you if I hadn't of slipped. Not every battle field is full of sand." He told her confidently.

"You're right. You know why we train in the sand?" She asked.

"Because not only does it stop us from getting badly hurt while training, but it develops our balance in rough, uneven terrane." 

"That deserves a large melon pie." Seraphina told Rorik. Melon was his favorite kind of pie so he began clapping uncontrollably. Seraphina grabbed his hands to calm him. Rorik got easily excited.

"Sorry," he said going all bashful.

"Come on." She led him up over the hill of the pits to wash up. Fandral had been stood at the top watching silently.

"You had her." Fandral grinned, putting a hand to his sons shoulder.

"I did didn't I!" Rorik's excitment returned but before he could clap, Fandral hoisted Rorik to his shoulders and they all made there was to the palace together. 

(Sif)

"My mother fights better than you." Thor yelled to Sif as their weapons clashed together.

"Ha!" She mock laughed. "That's hardly an insult as I'm sure it's true." She replied shoving Thor backward. 

This light playful banter is what filled the arena training grounds today. It was a relief to have Thor back to his usual calm self. Whatever feelings he might have he was containing them as he always had. 

"I'd say you fight like a girl, but that would be insulting myself." She ducked Thor's swing and her training polearm hit his legs with a crack.

Thor jumped in surprise and the sting. He jumped out of her range and struck out with his own polearm striking her in the arm. Today they trained with only cloth wraps on. No armor which is why they used wood. The blunt wood still stung as it hit flesh and left welts across them.

Thor was covered in sore red spots and she had just as many. Since her return and their constant truthful chats they'd come close. It wasn't how it had been, there was none of the same tension and no sexual pull, but that was what made it easy.

A roll and a swipe meant to take Thor off his feet failed. Thor jumped her move with ease, he was getting used to fighting against her. They didn't just fight together anymore, they spent time together going on hunts, usually accompanied by Fenrir, and walking the halls chatting.

"I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back." Thor boasted. 

Sif stopped what she was doing, looked him dead in the eyes, "Prove it," she dared him.

Thor stopped as well, caught off-guard by her eagerness to take on his boast. She grinned knowing he hadn't meant for her to challenge it. Then he smirked back, "Hogun, fetch me something to properly tie my hand up and then we shall show Sif who she is dealing with." Hogun let off a grin of his own.

"I'm gonna need another sandwich." Volstagg commented. "No one starts until I get back." He announced, walking away. 

"This should be interesting, don't get angry when I beat you." Sif told thor.

"No need to get angry, for it won't be I that will see defeat." Thor ensured her. Sif knew he was joking just like all their banter. This was the new way in which they got along. She liked it, it was carefree.

(Cephera)

She'd taken a break. Cephera couldn't handle the books any longer today. The had just about 20 more to go, but they all read the same to her now. Loki was so determined that he'd stay in there all day.

Hela had stayed with him, not willing to agree with Cephera twice in one day. So Cephera walked the long halls of the palace alone. The hallway she was currently in had no one around, no guards along it and no staff.

This wasn't unusual considering they were the upper levels and the entrances to that were heavily guarded. The staff might be off elsewhere cleaning.

What was unusual was the shining something laying on the floor up ahead. Cephera approached it like she approached everything, with sheer curiosity. As she got closer she stopped midway, the object was shackles. A single chain linking two cuffs together.

Magical in nature, she'd seen them put on people to contain their powers. Her stomach flipped, how did they get here, abandoned on the floor? Had someone escaped the prisons?

Deciding to take a closer looked she moved forward once more, but before she'd made it to them they disappeared. Cephera shook her head wondering if all those books had her seeing things.

"Where did it go?" Frigga asked coming down from an intersecting hall.

"You saw them too?" Cephera asked.

"I did," Frigga nodded.

"I thought I was going crazy." Cephera admitted.

"Very strange." Frigga looked to the floor and then back to Cephera. No trace of the cuffs where left behind and it left both women confused and curious. "I'll have the prisons checked for any escapes, though it's doubtful anyone could escape it, let alone do it without sounding the alarm."


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

(Present)

Cephera stared at her wedding ring. Old memories still rushing through her mind. This ring was not the only one she ever had, for a brief time she had a second ring and that one was shrouded in mystery.

(Past Cephera)

"You're worried over a set of cuffs that you and mother found lying on the floor." Loki looked amused, Cephera was not.

"They disappeared." She reminded him.

"And yet all prisoners are accounted for." Loki reminded her in kind. She bit her lip, he was right. "You know what I think?" He asked a teasing look crossing his face.

"What?" She asked reluctantly.

"I'm thinking some sexual mischief gone astray from the bedroom." He smirked and Cephera rolled her eyes.

"Right, magical cuffs, used by the prisons to contain magic, somehow used for bondage sex instead out in the halls. And then they realized they left them behind and 'poof' they summon them away." She put her hands to her hips glaring at him.

"Not completely impossible." Loki chuckled and Cephera rubbed her head and rolled her eyes.

She left Loki to his work in his tower, mulling over more magic books. Cephera had lost her diligent nature where magic was concerned, she still practiced but not as often. Loki knew much more than her, they no longer did classes together. It just sort of stopped when the children came into things.

She skipped down the stairs two at a time and landed at the bottom with a crunch. The bottom of her thin lined shoe hit something and it felt like a rock beneath it.

Stepping off it, Cephera looked down and lying on the floor was a ring. A golden wedding ring. She picked it up and inspected the design on the outside. All Asgardian rings where engraved with designs. This one had a vine like motif with tiny flower petals. Cephera's had feathers and wings.

Knowing full well the rings were usually very important to the wearer Cephera began her search for its owner.

***

No one knew who owned the ring. Odin had promised to send anyone who might be looking for one to her. Cephera neglected to tell of its design, easier to know who it really belonged to if they could tell her.

She placed it on the table at her side of the bed before dressing in her nightgown. She wasn't sure why she bothered putting on a dressing gown at all. Loki would show up soon and she would not go to bed in it.

In fact, Cephera never slept wearing anything, but she didn't go walking around the room nude, at least not when she wasn't trying to distract her husband.

Forgetting the ring, she sat down at Loki's old worn oak desk and began her own little study as she waited for her husband to come to bed. Her day had been odd to say the least. The mystery cuffs earlier that day, the wedding ring.

She yanked open a thick geography book. She was attempting to find a body of water deep enough to accommodate Jör. If it couldn't be on her world or Asgard it meant Jör would have to go somewhere they weren't familiar with.

It burned her heart to have to be separated from him. Cephera enjoyed going to visit him after breakfast, then Fenrir afterward and finally Hela after lunch.

She and Loki had their own routines on when they spent time with them, some days it was together but most were not. 

***

It was coming. She could feel it, she dreaded it. It was all her fault, she should have seen it coming, should have stopped it.

Cephera was confused. Why did she feel this way? Her heart pounded as light flooded her eyes and screams echo'd all around her. She couldn't see, couldn't feel. She was surrounded in darkness now and a pair of wide blue eyes opened before her, tears spilling into the darkness.

"Don't go," it begged her from a mouth Cephera couldn't see.

Before she could respond Cephera woke. She sat straight up in bed panting and shaking from the reminance of a dream she could no longer remember. Curiously she brought her left hand up. It was clenched hard and when she opened it the wedding ring was pressed into her palm. Cephera looked to the bedside table and indeed she'd grabbed the ring in her sleep.

Shaking off the creepy feeling she got, she placed the ring back down, staring at it a long time before she settled close to her husband and fell back to sleep.

***

Three more nights of dark dreams that faded when she woke and Cephera was beginning to wonder more about whom owned the ring. It was always in her hand when she woke, and so naturally she blamed the ring for being cursed somehow.

By the forth night she struggled to remember what the dream was about, but all she had was the fading feeling of hopelessness, guilt, and fear. By now she dropped the ring to the bedside table, not questioning its strange presence in her hand.

In the morning she woke, her eyes staring at the table as she blinked awake and the ring was gone. Sitting up, Cephera instantly looked to her palm and there was no ring. She jumped from the bed, waking Loki as she pulled the sheets off the bed leaving him naked and confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked groggily.

"The ring's gone," she told him, half frantic.

"What ring?" He rubbed his eye lazily, sitting up to stare at her.

"The wedding ring!" 

"How did you manage to lose your wedding ring?" His eyes were wide now.

"Not mine, the one I found." Irritation swept over her.

"You found a ring? When?" Now he gave her a strange look.

"Haha, very funny." She wasn't amused at his teasing, but after a second of him just staring at her she realized he wasn't joking at all. "Loki, the wedding ring I stepped on four days ago that's been giving me nightmares." 

He shook his head getting annoyed with her in return. "Cephera, I don't know what you're talking about." Cephera was about to argue further and stopped herself.

"Oh whatever," she said and went to the bathroom to start the bath. She didn't need the haunted ring anyway.

***

But throughout the day it played on her mind. She asked Frigga, Sif, and even went so far as to ask Thor but no one remembered the ring. It's like it never existed. 

"Am I going crazy?" Cephera asked Hela when she'd stopped to visit her. At least Hela would be truthful on that.

"Sadly, I don't think so," Hela replied with a heavily irritated sigh. She wasn't happy to see Cephera show up with all her concerns and curiosities. "You ever think that whoever took the ring made everyone forget." 

"Really? Why? Why go through that kind of trouble? Why do I rememeber it?" Cephera asked.

"Do I look like a fountain of information?" Hela barked. "I'm speculating here. It's probably rolled under your bed somewhere. Or maybe is disappeared like the cuffs" She waved at Cephera to leave her alone.

"I checked under the bed." Cephera muttered with a sigh. "And we all still rememeber the cuffs." She added.

"You said the ring was causing you to have nightmares, maybe it's best it's gone." Hela added when she realized Cephera wasn't leaving any time soon.

"I suppose you're right." Cephera frowned.

"I am always right," Hela corrected. Silence followed and then a knock on Hela's bedroom door. A guard opened it after Hela called out.

"The All Father has made a decision." He told Hela.

"Excellent." Hela replied a smile lighting up her usually angry face.

"A decision? You've been to see Odin?" Cephera asked, standing.

"I don't need your permission for these things, don't sound so surprised." Hela chided Cephera as though she were the child.

"Hang on a minute." Cephera made to grab Hela to get more answers but Hela's blank eye socket blazed red, something Cephera hadn't seen happen before and it frightened her.

"Go fetch father," she said walking off with the guard.

 

***

As much as Cephera didn't enjoy being bossed round by Hela, she felt Loki should know something was going on.

She fetched him just as Hela had wanted and together they rushed over to the throne room. Hela was stood near Odin and Tyr was with them, he was beaming proudly.

Odin handed Hela a rather odd looking gnarled staff with a black gem on top. He noticed Cephera and Loki coming in and gave a nod.

"What's going on?" Loki asked. Odins face changed.

"You didn't tell them?" He spoke to Hela in a disappointed tone.

"I'm no child who needs their parents permission." She drawled before setting her eyes to her father. "I've asked dear grandpa to find me a position worthy of my gifts." Hela stared at her skeleton hand. "I don't belong here, I want to be gone from here." She added. 

"So you make plans to leave without telling us?" Loki gestured to himself and Cephera. Cephera's heart was pounding. She knew Hela wasn't happy, but she had never been sure if anything could ever make Hela happy.

"I told her to fetch you didn't I. I'm telling you now." She smirked.

"Where will you go?" Loki asked glancing at the staff.

"To the dark side of Valhalla." She responded.

"We've named it Hell in honor of its new mistress." Tyr's smile never left his face.

"The lands of the dead? No one but the dead can enter there." Loki stepped forward. Cephera stood in silence, not sure what to say.

"I can. Tyr has been checking into it for me, he assures me that I can enter and rule over the souls that find themselves inside my new domain." She seemed pleased, more than Cephera had ever seen her.

"Hela, think this through," Loki cautioned.

"I have." She replied nodding. Stamping the staff to the floor, it whirled and vanished leaving a spark of red light that followed Hela's every movement.

"Let her go Loki," Cephera pulled at his sleeve. "You're happy with this choice? This will make you happy?" Cephera made sure looking at Hela with sadness and understanding.

"I've never been more sure of anything." Hela agreed.

"Yes, but you have thought this through completely. If you do this, you'll never see us again?" Cephera had a small hope that Hela might have some sort of attachment to them, but doubted it.

"Stop that, your concern is not welcome. You want me to wallow around this place forever, masquerading as though I'm normal?" She hissed and glared. "To rule a world of my own. To be around the dead and lifeless, just like me." She grinned, a look that never looked right because her face was only half flesh.

"You'll be missed." Cephera looked to Loki.

"Very much so," he agreed.

Hela rolled her eyes. "I leave as soon as possible." She announced pulling her cloak over her shoulders.

"So soon?" Cephera's mouth dropped in a frown.

"Were you hoping for a more happy goodbye? To have one last chance to make the best motherly impression on me? Are you disappointed...,"

"That's enough Hela." Loki intervened wiping the smug look off her face.

"Fine," Hela stepped forward and reached out toward Cephera. "Something to remember me by then, a token of appreciation for keeping us alive when everyone else wanted us dead." Hela offered.

Cephera felt hesitant to claim Hela's flesh hand in a shake. Hela was never nice. Still, she didn't want to turn her down. Cephera took her hand and Hela's second hand came up and grabbed her arm between her wrist and elbow.

The skeleton fingers burned into her skin red hot. Cephera screamed in pain attempting to yank away. Loki had yelled at Hela and made a grab for her to detach them but Hela's red light engulfed her and pulled her to her new world by the new magic afforded to her by her soulstaff.

As Hela's image faded away her voice rang clear, "Until I see you in death, Mother." 

Cephera was cradling the arm that still burned. Her teeth clenched. When Loki was finally able to get Cephera to show him the damage a ash-like hand print was imprinted onto her skin like a tattoo.

"To the healing room, they will mend you." He forced her to walk away from where the three of them had just been standing. Cephera was too stunned to react to any thought of her own.

Odin was calling out to them but Cephera hadn't heard his words.

(Present day, Cephera)

Cephera pulled up the sleeve of her dress and looked down at the handprint her daughter left behind. They never could heal it from her, and rumors began to circulate that the mark was Hela's claim of death. The mark of the damned. 

Cephera never took heed to the rumors. After her initial shock wore off she was more interested in the fact Hela called her mother for the first, and probably, the only time.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

"Are you sure you're happy here?" Cephera asked after a long trek up the mountains to see Fenrir. In such a short amount of years Fenrir was now towering over her by at least 8 feet or more. His body long and round, but not chubby. The mountains made for plenty of running room and hunting.

"I am, I have a purpose." Fenrir, whose voice had chance dramatically since he was a pup, replied with a soft hum to his tone that told her he was content. He worked with the Valkyrie now, protecting Asgard from the outside.

"I miss my playful puppy." Cephera admitted.

"We will see more of eachother soon enough." He chuckled and looked toward the outside of his cave. 

In anticipation for his impending arrival 11 years back, Brunhilda had the old Centipedes valley and cave gutted and cleaned of all debris and made it the perfect shelter for Fenrir.

Outside to the left stood a round pedestal and around it pillars with crystals on top. This waypoints was to be connected to Asgard. Loki was working on connecting it so that they could use a waystone to teleport there quickly instead of taking the mountain path. 

It was currently still under construction as it took powerful enchants to work it properly. Loki had already found himself over in Vanaheim with no way home, until Heimdall finally heard him calling.

Heimdall had great gifts, there was no questioning it, but unless he was paying attention, he didn't catch everything.

"Yes, your father is working very hard." Cephera greed.

"How's Jör?" Fenrir asked. He hadn't seen his brother for a long time. He'd missed Hela when she left, and everyone knew they'd never see her again. Now he would be serperated from Jör until Loki found a way to reunite them all.

"The news of his new home has been rough. Hela has her own realm, you have your purpose protecting Asgard's borders, but Jör hasn't a purpose or place." Cephera frowned. 

The only place they felt was vast enough, plentiful enough with food and safe enough was Midgard. Their oceans held creatures that couldn't harm Jör. It was true that Jör himself was more than huge, but after checking the geography of many places, most hadn't the sufficient food source to feed something his size. Not to mention some places had creatures who could make a small snack of Jör.

So the decision was made to teleport Jör to earth. 

Cephera had been pushing Loki to finish the waypoint soon. She wanted a second connection somewhere on Earth so that Fenrir and Jör could be together when they wanted. Loki's concern was making sure the Waypoint was secure and only those with the properly inscribed waystones could pass through them.

The mechanics involved, Cephera knew nothing about, but she was patient when Loki explained them, not so patient while she waited for the end result.

"He'll find a purpose," Fenrir said.

"I hope so," Cephera sighed. 

***

"He's crazy!" Loki yelled, throwing his hands in the air. When Cephera returned, Loki was fuming. He immediately began to tell her all about his long day off with Thor.

"Calm down, my love," Cephera tried to talk him off his angry mantle, but he wouldn't have it.

"He could have killed us! Could have put Asgard into a state of war." 

Apparently, Thor had taken them all to Muspelheim to see if his and Sif's hard work had been completely demolished by the fire demons and when they found it in shambles and the Fire Giants scattered, Thor had marched on ahead and began to pick a fight with the demons. 

Teasing them at their lost battle to Odins army and who knows what else he said. Loki had been so worked up he couldn't recount it all.

"He said it was all just a little fun!" Loki exclaimed. "Fun! He thinks war is fun." Loki wondered, bewildered a moment before he went back to his anger.

"What did your father say?" She was afraid to ask.

"That Thor needs to learn to pick his battles better if he must pick any at all, though he cautioned him to work for peace, not war. A mere slap on the wrist if you ask me. What if the Demons decide to invade? How many lives might be lost because Thor wanted to have fun?"

"And the Warriors three couldn't talk him out of it? Sif even?" 

"Bah," loki growled, "they are no better. Fandral was aching to battle again. His fatherly duties had kept him away for so long. Hogun was silent as the grave and Volstagg had been stuffing his face. Sif recokened that the demons could use a good reality check after what they'd done to the Giants. She's no better, not since she and Thor have put aside their past." Loki fumed and fumed.

"You went," Cephera frowned wondering why Loki had gone at all.

"Someone had to chase him down and talk him off his high horse." Loki insisted glaring at her implication. She hadn't meant it that way. "Of course he called me a coward," the amount of hurt in Loki's tone then broke Cephera heart.

"He didn't mean it." Cephera tried to assure her husband, but he wanted to hear none of it. He shrugged off her light touch, refusing to be calmed nor soothed by it.

"Thor and his mighty hammer. He goes around swinging it about after a day in the gladiatorial ring. Making the crowds cheer to stroke his ego." Cephera relented and flopped onto the bed. This side of Loki could last for days.

She was not fond of brooding Loki. 

"I swear each passing decade he gets worse not better. Sometimes I wonder if that emotion enchantment had caused permanent damage." 

"You know it never," Cephera reminded.

"Quiet woman, I don't need chiding from you." He growled. Cephera sat up and shot Loki a, 'don't talk to me that way' glare. He knew that behavious didn't fly with her. It wouldn't be the first time he'd snapped at her when he was in a bad mood.

He was quiet a moment, staring at her giving him that warning look and then he turned away. "I need a bath." He announced in irritation and left the room.

Cephera fell back to lie down. She didn't agree with the way Thor acted, but sometimes Loki was over the top too. The only difference tended to be how their father handled it and that's what sparked Loki.

 

(Present Cephera)

Who knew that it was only the beginning of Thor's idiocies. Not to mention Loki's choices. She still couldn't wrap her head around the reason Loki had let Frost Giants into the palace during Thor's coronation.

Cephera had stopped pacing the floor and grabbed the waystone from the side of the bed. It had taken a few years to get things going, but the stones worked perfectly.

She left her room and headed to the waypoint tower. Inside were two active pedestals. One would take her to Jör and the other to Fenrir. She stepped on the one to Midgard and disappeared.

When she arrived Jör was curled in a ball in his underground cavern. She could hear the running water from the waterfall at the face of the cliff where he entered from the ocean.

"Jör," Cephera said alerting him to her presence. His massive head came up and a fond look entered his eyes.

"Mother," he replied inching forward to allow her to stroke the side of his snout. "How's father?" He asked, concerned.

"He's locked away for eternity, or so Odin had proclaimed." Cephera had been assured by Frigga that Odin must have a purpose in mind for Loki and that he would not condemn him forever. "And to make matters worse he wishes to dissolve our marriage."

"He cannot do that," Jör said.

"He is the all-father, he can do what he likes." Cephera reminded him.

"That is not what I mean. Marriage is not just because someone has deemed it so. It's love, commitment. No one person had the validity to take that away. The choice to end a marriage is between the two people who are bond together, not the one who did the binding." Cephera pondered his words. Jör turned out to be a thinker, a word of wisdom.

"I suppose so." Cephera still frowned. "In the eyes of Asgard we won't be wed." 

"Then when he is free leave it. Why is it so important to remain under Odin's roof? Make a home of your own elsewhere." Again Cephera thought it over.

"Perhaps, it is time to get away from it all. It seems all our lives has been nothing but heartache. Being separated from my children, then thinking my husband was dead, and then to have him back only to be pulled apart again. Maybe getting him away from his old life and beginning a new one would be best." The thought was tempting, but she didn't know where they would go.

They could always go to Mechanova, but for some reason Cephera felt Loki wouldn't want that. She would just have to wait and see what the future would bring. Until Loki got out of prison she had no plans to make. 

"What have I missed?" Fenrir's voice echoed off the walls. He'd just stepped from his own Waypoint from the very back of the massive cavern.

"Talking about your father." Cephera told him. He looked wide-eyed and ready to fight.

"I'll go to Odin myself and make him release him." Apparently Fenrir already knew about his father's predicament. Some Valkyrie probably told him which annoyed Cephera. She should have been the one to deliver the news, and had planned to once she was finished with Jör.

"That will do your father no good, besides your father deserves to be punished for his crimes, the verdict is not something I completely agree with mind you." Cephera sighed and scratched as far up Fenrir's paw as possible.

"It's all true then?" Fenrir asked sucking in a breath.

"What's true?" Jör asked. He had heard their father was alive but Cephera had planned to let them know as easily as possible about the circumstances.

"Nothing is certain yet as to why he did what he did." Cephera reminded Fenrir, who looked far too shocked and sad to ignore his question. Cephera turned to Jör and explained all she knew.

"Cold bloodied murder," Jör's snout turned down his two front fangs showing, which Cephera knew was a deep frown.

"We are not sure. We know when Loki came to Midgard he was met with resistance." She replied.

"By people and weapons not meant to outmatch an Asgardians strength." Jör sounded very disappointed in his father.

"Your father isn't Asgardian, rememeber." Jör nodded, he had forgotten, it was easy to forget. They'd all lived the same lie for centuries. She still couldn't imagine just how it felt for Loki to find out the truth.

"Still, an alien against humans is completely unfair. It's like bringing a canon to a fist fight. He could have incapacitated them, he didn't have to kill them." 

"Maybe he did! What if they knew how to kill an alien. What would you know about the humans?" Fenrir cried defensively. Desperate to hold on to hope that their father hadn't done the horrible things he'd been charged for.

"I know much more than you." Jör hissed.

"Stop it, both of. Our family is torn apart enough. I don't need to have you both fighting as well." Cephera was stern with her words and had both her children backing off each other instantly.

"Sorry, mother," Fenrir apologized his ears flat to his head. "I want this all to end."

"Me too," Cephera told them both sitting down. Fenrir lay beside her so she could scratch his jaw and Jör lay his face upon the stone at her other side where she could also stroke his shimmering scales along his neck. She must look like a tiny Barbie between them, they'd grown so large.

They were all she had now, until Loki was released..., if he was ever released.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

"It's going ahead." Loki grumbled, his nose stuck in a book.

"Seriously?" Cephera frowned. It had only been a decade ago that Odin began to talk about Thor taking the throne. It didn't surprise Loki that it wasn't him. After all he was the younger son, the second in line.

"Yes," Loki's voice was pinched. He didn't think Thor deserved the throne, not yet anyway. He'd voiced his opinion several times, but only to Cephera, and possibly his mother.

"I suppose it is inevitable. I mean Thor may never change his arrogant ways." She shrugged. What could be done? The longer the years moved on, Odin seemed to grow restless. He needed his famous sleep, and in his wake he needed a king to rule.

"He'll bring Asgard to ruin. I love Thor, but because of that I do not blind myself to his faults." Cephera sighed. This was how it would be from now until the coronation.

(Past Cephera)

She hadn't known that the day Loki had complained about Thor's impending coronation that he had his plans. Everything had gone so good for so many decades. His mischief kept well in check.

The Waypoints had been created, Seraphina's son had grown into a strong fighter and had come back to Asgard with his father to learn the way of an Asgardian warrior. 

Seraphina worried Cephera though. She quickly changed course and after years of being dedicated to Fandral she broke it off again. For a while Cephera had thought her sister was content. Fandral certainly seemed surprised when she told him she was finished with him.

But to his merit, he understood and didn't press her, though Cephera could see the disappointment. That had been over a hundred years before Thor's coronation. Since then Fandral had worked his way through other women, but never settling and the same went for her sister.

It was frustrating. Why was her sister so afraid to commit?

Krystoff had seemed to back off since Cephera had gotten married. There was no news of his devious plans and Cephera thought that perhaps it was over.

They'd never found out who manipulated Loki into having his children. And they never found out about the mystery ring that no one could remember but her.

Thor's relationship with his fellow warriors and Sif hadn't changed. If anything it became stronger, but Loki had drifted apart from them. Their idea of adventures were not the kinds they once were. In fact, Cephera couldn't count the times Loki tried to intervene with them going to places they probably shouldn't.

How did the voice of reason Loki, turn into conniving, killer Loki? Cephera still couldn't wrap her head around it.

The day of the coronation came and before she knew what was happening Loki had returned home from an illegal off realm trip, to Joutunheim of all places.

She had been spending the day with the queen, and was none the wiser until it was too late.

(Past Cephera)

"What were you thinking?!" She cried sternly, following him at the same fast pace. He'd only just arrived home and word had reached her ears. The queen was left upset to the news her eldest was banished, Cephera had left to confront Loki.

From the moment the Frost Giants where detected, Cephera had a sinking feeling Loki had been behind it. He'd seemed far too calm the morning of the coronation.

"I do not have time for this." Loki growled at her as he entered their bedroom with her on his heels. His words confirming what she feared. Until now, she'd hoped she was wrong.

"You'll make time. The Frost Giants Loki! What were you thinking?" She repeated.

"I do not want to talk about this." He growled and began changing his clothes. 

"People got killed! And now you've come back from an illegal trip to Jotunheim, Thor has been banished and a good friend wounded!" Cephera was angry with her husband and could not fathom what he was thinking. She knew Loki was capable of extreme devious mischief, but this was a bit much. "How far will your scheme take this? Was it worth it!" Cephera was behind him as he pulled on his pants. 

"You know my intentions did not span this far." He didn't look at her, but he was irritated with her constant nagging. 

"Then go to your father and explain. Take your own punishments for your actions and bring Thor home." Loki spun knocking her back and snatching her by the shoulders. 

"You learn your place. You are my wife. Do not question my actions nor tell me what I should do." He released her, ignoring the shocked look on her face and Cephera watched as he left her behind. 

She groaned. He was in a worse mood then she thought. His words didn't really sting as much as they should. She was used to his mood swings but she wondered what truly brought them on. With Loki is wasn't always so easy to tell. 

Cephera took a deep breath shaking her head at no one and left the room to find the queen and see what could be done about Thor. At this time, Loki was untameable.

(Cephera present)

It had been the last conversation she'd had with Loki. She spent the day in Odin's chambers used for his sleep, keeping Frigga company. When Loki had arrived he ignored her altogether and sat with his mother.

His refusal to even look at her, told her he felt some guilt at least.

The conversation about Odin lying to Loki had Cephera confused. At that point she hadn't known about Loki's true heritage. She stayed quiet only because she didn't feel it was the right time to push her husband anymore than she'd already had.

She'd watched him gain the throne through his mother, watched his surprised look before his expression changed to pride and determination. She should have known right there that things were going to go from bad to worse.

Instead, she'd stayed with Frigga. Even now she wondered if she had went with Loki, spoken to him softly, would he have still attacked Joutunheim? Attacked his brother?

She didn't see Loki after that. The day's events left her with nothing but questions. She'd hoped that Loki would be in a better mood when he came to bed, but he never came to bed. She'd fallen asleep trying to wait for him, and when she woke she left her room to find out where he might be.

(Past Cephera)

"Thor?" Cephera questioned, seeing the blond standing with his father. "I thought you were...," she stopped. She didn't want to sound like she'd wanted him gone. They had not spoken much, even after all these years.

"Cephera," he began a deep look of pain on his face.

"What?" She asked, a knot forming in her belly. "Where's Loki?" She asked, panic setting in as Thor's face only became deeper with sadness.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean for this." Thor told her. Seeing her confusion, Odin took over. He explained to her what had happened. The gruesome events between brothers that ended in Loki's death.

"No," she said stumbling back a step. "That's not possible. Maybe he survived. Have Heimdall look for him." She insisted, but Odin was shaking his head.

"Why did you let him fall!" Cephera accused, glaring at Thor. Her emotions where everywhere. Her body felt numb.

"Cephera, I didn't. He had a hold on the staff, I had a hold of the other end and he..., he just let go." The words stung deep. What was he thinking?

"What do you mean he just let go?" Cephera said unable to understand Thor's meaning. Loki would never leave her on purpose. There had be some mistake. 

"I am sorry Cephera. I do not know what thoughts consumed him mind at the time, but he let go." Thor's face was solemn and Cephera felt her chest contract all the harder. 

"And you are sure he did not survive?" She asked again, her tone stern yet shaken. It took everything she had to hold back her tears. Maybe she was dreaming.

"I do not know what is beyond the darkness but it is unlikely he is alive. Hiemdall has been unable to see him." Cephera couldn't hold it in any longer. 

The tears streamed down her face as her hands clenched into fists. Thor took her into a firm embrace, forcing her to accept his comfort. Instantly she began to sob harder, staining his armor with her tears. Never had Cephera felt so empty as she did in that moment. 

***

She'd gone from sobbing mess to a quiet calm. Frigga told her it was shock, but it didn't matter what it was. "He wouldn't have left me on purpose." She muttered from time to time. "Maybe his hand slipped." She'd add a little while later.

"I've seen family feuds before, but this one wins hands down." Seraphina commented. She'd rushed over after news reached her from Fandral. She might have been trying to get Cephera to smile, but if she was it didn't work.

She couldn't feel anything. There was a void left behind as vast and dark as the one her husband fell in to. Her thoughts were numb, the only ones making it to the forefront of her mind were the ones where Loki hadn't meant to leave her. That there was more to it than that.

(Seraphina)

"How is she?" Fandral asked Seraphina when she met with him in his living quarters.

"In shock," Seraphina replied. "I think it would be easier for her to accept if it had been an accident, but Thor, the idiot that he is, went ahead and told her that Loki let go. Nothing like telling a wife her husband didn't love her enough to hang on." Seraphina snorted in disgust.

"I'm sure Thor hadn't meant that." Fandral replied.

"It doesn't matter if he meant it, that's how she probably feels." With a sigh Seraphina sat down next to her son. Rorik had a blade in his hand, sharpening it.

"It's hard to believe you're sisters." He commented. "I love Aunt Cephera, but she's..., soft." He frowned. "And I never liked Loki, he was always so serious and no fun at all."

"Don't you dare say that to your Aunt. You best think of something you did like about him and do it quick. Tonight there will be a feast held in honor of the life he lived. As there is no body, the usual send off lighting ceremony will be skipped. Tonight will all be about Loki and people will share their tales." Fandral warned his son.

"I'm not insensitive father. I wouldn't say that to her." Rorik insisted. "I'll think of something. Will she be there?" Rorik asked.

"It's hard to say." Seraphina shrugged. "We all deal with grief differently. Some of us are good at hiding it, other are not. Cephera may very well break down between now and then, or during." 

Seraphina thought for a second what it might be like to lose her son and her chest contracted as the vivid image made its way to her mind. She pushed the thought away and was irritated that the same feeling crept up on her when she thought of Fandral.

Silly sentiment. She would not give in to heartache. She wasn't her sister. Seraphina didn't need love. It was complicated and a hinderance when it was lost. 

Being with Fandral all those years had ruined her, she was sure of it. She was irritated to realize that the empty bed beside her mirrored how she felt on the inside. This was why staying with any one person for too long was bad. You got attached, so as soon as she had the chance Seraphina moved on..., or at least that what she kept telling herself.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

How she missed him. Four months and still it was no more reality to her than when he first fell from the bridge. All Cephera had were her memories now and her dreams.

About two months in, when she'd gone to bed drowned in sorrow, curling against the cold bedsheets, she drifted to sleep with a tear stained faced and he'd come to her in her dreams.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked him and every night the question was met with silence as he swept her into his arms and kissed her. 

His hands coming up to caresses her bare breasts and she sighed leaning into him. She easily got lost in these dreams. She missed him fiercely. 

Each dream began with her waking to him standing in the room and ended with her screaming in ecstasy, but when she'd wake she was alone. The blankets scarcely moved from her body and she was reminded how completely alone she was.

Every touch, sensation, and movement felt as real as if he'd been there. Moving along her body from her neck to her breasts and further down to thighs. 

His tongue as wet and eager as ever. His hands playful and well trained. His cock throbbing as he pushed inside her waiting womanhood. She felt so full, so complete, but it only lasted for as long as her dreams would allow. When she woke she was no more full than bed. The rush of her orgasm long faded with his touch.

The bedside next to her empty, and the pain of her loss would drown her again before the servants entered to clean.

Every night after that first sensual night, she lost herself in her dreams and when she woke she fell into shadows of loss and grief. It was a vicious cycle, but one she couldn't seem to shake. He'd been her everything, they completed each other.

***

Everyday, nearing a year since he'd died, Frigga would come to visit Cephera in the early morning after the servants had begun their work.

The door to the room opened after a short knock. Frigga came in smiling. Seraphina was busy in Mechanova, there had been instances there that required her sister and theirs father's full attention. Cephera knew no more than that.

"Good morning," Frigga said and sat on the edge of the bed. Cephera had told the queen about her dreams and Frigga admitted to having dreams of Odin when he would fall into the Odin sleep because she never knew how long it would last, or when she'd be with him again.

"Morning." Cephera replied though it was not in her opinion, a good one. Every morning she woke without Loki was a horrible morning. The queen reached out her hand and pushed Cephera's tangled hair off her face and cupped her cheeks between her palms softly.

"I know it is hard," she said peering down at her. "But we must endure." She reminded her kindly. Cephera nodded feeling tears slip down her cheeks which the queen brushed away. "Get washed and dressed. We will take our morning breakfast outside on one of the balconies." Cephera nodded once more and left the comfort of the bed she once shared with her husband. 

Without Frigga to urge her from the bed, she might never have left it at all.

They did indeed eat outside, in fact they spent most of the day outside together chatting and just relaxing. It was midday when a guard came and disturbed them. "My queen," he said his voice thick and rich. "The Alfather summons yourself and the princess to the throne room." 

Cephera looked to Frigga confused and curious. Together they hurried to the meeting. Inside, Thor was already there as was Heimdall. Their faces in shock and concern.

Frigga looked to her husband as Cephera gave a small polite bow. "Husband, what is it is that has you bring us here in such a hurry?" She asked her voice gentle. 

"Heimdall's attentions have been brought to look to Midgard and disturbances there not of their world." Odin began. "Loki lives," he said to them both and Cephera couldn't do anything. Her entire body stilled and she stopped breathing. Her fingertips touching her lips. "However, it seems his mischief has become erratic and dangerous since his departure from here. I am sending Thor to retrieve him."

Cephera was barely able to concentrate on what Odin was saying. Loki was alive! Her Loki was alive! She would once more see and touch the man she had given herself to for the passed 550 years. 

Cephera knew she was crying when Frigga grabbed ahold of her. The queens embrace was also one of happiness. "Loki still has to answer for his pervious actions before falling from the Byfrost. So far his actions on Midgard also put him in a precarious situation. I fear that celebrating his return is perhaps not prudent... not yet." Odin told them. Cephera didn't care. Loki was alive. 

"Let me go to him." She stepped toward Odin, sucking back her tears and wiping them away.

"No. With the ByFrost in disrepair I have only enough strength to send one and that will be Thor." Odin replied shaking his head.

"I am his wife. If anyone can talk sense to Loki it's me." She insisted.

"With all due respect, Cephera, but Loki is in a heap of trouble and if he cannot be stopped in time he will return home in chains. Do you have the strength to arrest him? To put him in chains and bring him home." Cephera swallowed hard at Thor's question. She could not do that to Loki.

"No," she frowned and stepped back.

"I promise I will do my best to bring Loki back without incident." Thor told her, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. Cephera stared up at Thor, he'd changed so much.

She might not have done much with her life this past year, but she noticed the changes in Thor. He'd calmed. His time on Earth humbled him.

"Thank you." Cephera replied, relenting the idea that she might go as well. There were other ways off Asgard, but they took months to travel. Whether she liked it or not, she would just have to wait for Thor to bring Loki back.

(Seraphina)

"People just don't go missing." Seraphina reminded her father.

In the last year, four Mechanovians had gone missing without a trace, all female. Seraphina and her father had their suspicions on who was behind it, but as always, had no proof.

"Did you talk to the traders?" He asked her. It was the task she'd been given. To travel to the far west where the Trading village was. The few who traveled back and forth to other worlds to barter goods and supplies, as well as make friends and peace.

"I did. No one from the palace has been to see there. Unless they boarded their ships without detection and got off them as well, there is no way they left that way." She frowned. The Byfrost was not working and even if it had been, only the royals could call on Heimdell to open the pathways.

"In my many years of living, I've never heard of this happening. People simply don't disappear." King Yorin grumbled, stroking his chin.

"You know what I'm thinking." Seraphina glared. Her father wouldn't allow her to question the Fevour family, or any family for that matter. He felt it would be insulting as they'd always been so at peace with eachother. If she singled out just the Fevours then that would cause more trouble than they needed, especially if the Fevour's were behind it.

"We don't know that for certain, and keep your voice down." He reminded her. It was hard enough for him to not bellow his worry. They were alone in his living quarters, or at least they hoped they were alone.

"I've had my spies keeping an eye on Krystoff, it would seem he barely ever leaves his family quarter. And Katarina seems to be seen less and less nowadays." Seraphina crossed her arms, biting her lip in frustration. Not a single clue, hint, or thought brought them any closer to the mystery.

The entire realms had been searched thoroughly over the last year and nothing, not even a body was found.

The people to notice these women missing were always family. Ages varied, but of course their aging process was slow so the girls were all fair game. Brown haired, blue eyed. As close to looking like Cephera as one could get. As Seraphina and her sister were the only ones with human genes, the other girls were humanoid, fairy, sprite, so a substitute for the real thing would be difficult.

The fact they all looked close enough to Cephera that could be found, was what made Seraphina believe it was Krystoff. "Maybe he's making a brothel out of them to hold him over until he gets the real thing." Seraphina growled.

"He'll never get the real thing, and stop talking about him in such a sure manner. We cannot be sure it's him, or his family." The King reminded her. She scowled.

He didn't know it, but Seraphina had been ever so tempted to go to Krystoff, offer a little of herself for information. It's not like she hasn't had him before. She knew what kind of lover he could be, but she reminded herself that he had dark magic in him and that if she became pregnant she would give birth to something horrible and his family would have exactly what they wanted.

That reminder was the only thing stopping her from cornering Krystoff and fucking him until he screamed the truth, or beating him to a pulp, whichever happened first. Probably the latter.

"If we find proof it was him, we lock him away for life," Seraphina said, making the decision without her father's consent, though he didn't need it. He would do anything to keep his people safe and more so, his daughter.

They'd tried to hatch plans before to be rid of the Fevours, but they had too many allies and it made it hard to doing anything that wasn't legit.

(Fandral)

"I wish mother was here," Rorik said to his father.

Fandral nodded. He too wished Seraphina was around. The disturbances in her home world were most concerning. He'd rather have her nearby, but of course she could handle herself.

"She'll be fine." Fandral shurgged. He'd always felt a certain protective nature over the wild princess, but never shown it. He knew Seraphina hated that sort of stuff. She was not one to lean on others. It was what Fandral found most alluring about her. 

"The women here in Asgard are very..., conservative." Rorik thought of the word carefully. 

Fandral's son called both places home, but was still learning about Asgards culture. He'd already hit his sexual age long ago. His time spent growing up in Mechanova has given him free voice to speak of sex casually. Most children wouldn't say a word of it to their parents.

"Having trouble woeing the women?" Fandral smirked, trying not to laugh.

"No, it's just..., so many expect more before coming to bed. Gifts, attention." Rorik seemed perplexed. 

"There are plenty of women looking for a good romp, but yes, most here look for long term relationships." Fandral sighed. Like all his kind, Rorik faced the problem of securing a family for the future. His only hope was to try different people like Seraphina had. To settle down this early in his life could mean never having a child.

The bigger the royal family became the better. Rorik knew this.

"It's not that I disrespect that," Rorik said in a hurry. "I'm just not ready for such a commitment..., if ever." Rorik frowned and looked away.

Fandral had caught that longing look of Roriks more than once. He wanted Fandral and Seraphina to be together like a family again. He was old enough to not take the split to heart, but he was use to having them both around all the time growing up. Fandral wondered if he had made the wrong choice making Seraphina stay with him for Roriks sake.

"Your mother is still young herself and one day she'll settle down. Her duty is to the throne and like you, she must attempt to provide as many children as possible. If anything happens to either of you, that leaves the royal family short on heirs." Fandral reminded him.

Rorik didn't respond. Most likely he was embarrassed that his father had caught on to Roriks feelings. A small sound escaped Rorik before he faced his father. "You had a child with her once, if she only would give you the chance, you could do it again." He insisted, that boy in him showing through.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not. There is no way of knowing for sure. I am giving your mother space. When she is ready, she will seek me out..., she alway has." Fandral couldn't help but grin because it was true. It might take years, but one day he'd enjoy Seraphina as a lover again instead of just a friend.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

With Loki home she hadn't expected her lust filled dreams to continue, but they did. She dreamt of him in the way she always did. His loving touch across her body, ravishing everything she had to offer.

She woke in the same manner but now she had nothing to be completely sad for. He was alive. Her husband was alive and well. Odin hadn't made any announcement yet regarding the abolishment of their marriage, but Frigga was working on him.

Her visit with Jör and Fenrir had brought her a sense of comfort. They worried for their father just as much as her. Sometimes, Cephera wondered if Hela was ever watching them from her world of Helheim. Did she miss them, even a little?

Cephera just had to sit tight regarding her future and Loki. Nothing was for certain yet, but a stirring made her uneasy. An awkward feeling of..., life.

An awakening power deep inside her abdomen that chilled her for a mere second before her breath caught in her throat. Pregnant? How could this be possible?

She sat in the bed, her hand to her lips pondering how it could be. There was no other solution, Loki had found a way out of his prison and to her last night. It was the only thing that made sense.

Unable to contain her excitement, nor her curiosity, Cephera rushed to the queen.

***

It took a good bit of convincing and a tad amount of lies, but Frigga had managed to allot Cephera one visit to Loki and only one. She would speak to him outside his cell, given the briefest of privacy.

It was all she needed. Frigga too was wondering how it could be that Cephera was pregnant. If Odin found out, he would be furious. Cephera had assured the queen she would return to her home world after speaking to Loki. She would have the child there and when the day came she'd hopefully be reunited with her one true love.

She rushed to the prisons and Loki was surprised to see her. He moved with measured, thoughtful steps to the threshold of his prison cell and looked down at her. "I haven't got a long time." Cephera said as the guard who had come with her stood far enough away to give them the privacy she'd been promised.

"How did you get Odin to allow this?" Loki asked a mixture of happiness and caution on his face.

"It doesn't matter." Cephera told him. "How did you do it?" She asked, excitement fully visible in her stance and expression.

"Do what?" Loki asked her.

"Come to our room last night?" She whispered. Loki shook his head.

"I didn't." He insisted shaking his head.

"The guards cannot hear." She assured him, glancing over at them just to make sure. "Loki, last night..., I'm pregnant." She told him, but the look that dawned on his face was not excitement, but one of horror. Her stomach dropped in seconds, a deep lost feeling filling her. 

"You...," he began and stopped. It was the one time Cephera had seen so many emotions run through Loki's face so freely. Pain, bewilderment, surprise, anger.

"Do not joke with me now Loki, you came to me last night." She insisted. Maybe he couldn't remember, like that stupid wedding band.

"I didn't." He stood straight, shoulders back, glaring down at her.

"Tell me no lies, Loki! Did you come to me last night?" She demanded, desperation made her use the anklet he'd given her.

"No," he replied with deathly menace. He slammed his hand on the barrier making it spark. "Of all the people I'd expected to remain loyal to me, it was you of all of them. Instead, I've come home to a whore." 

Cephera stumbled back a step. Her heart jumping, a lump forming in her throat. "No..., that's not it. I swear to you he wore your face. I swear I thought he was you." Confusion spun webs in her mind. Thousands of thoughts skittered about like insects. "I thought he was you." She repeated.

"I suppose it was too much to ask for you to wait more than a year before finding another." Loki's angry face deepened into that shadow. He was retreating mentally away. He was becoming the pretender she'd seen in him long ago.

"That's not true. I hadn't found anyone else. Loki please believe me." She begged, tears streaming down her face.

"You come here to pawn off a child that is not mine now that you know I live." He laughed at her and her anger kicked in.

"You had children during our relationship that were not by me." She reminded him.

"I was not in control of my actions." He snarled.

"Then why is it so hard to believe I was used as well! It is not I who has betrayed you Loki, you betray me. I stuck by you, believed you every step of the way and you cannot afford that in return. You are not the man I married."

For a second she saw guilt in his eyes, quickly replaced by malice. "I was always this man, you were just too blind to see it." He retorted. She couldn't handle this conversation any longer. Cephera walked away without another word.

It wasn't until she was back upstairs did she run as fast as she could before anyone could speak to her. She locked herself in the bedroom, fell to the floor, and cried.

(Sif)

"It's amazing how well the Tesseract has worked to repair the Byfrost," Sif said to Hogun.

"And in time for our task." Hogun replied with a nod.

Odin had tasked Thor and his warriors to travel to each of realms that were still in dire need of help since sieges began when the Byfrost had been destroyed. 

As Thor was the one to cut off Asgard from the other worlds, Thor was tasked to fix it. 

Sif was glad to help. Thor had grown into quite a man lately. He resembled the man she once fell in love with and a small glimmer of interest had sparked inside her since his return. Nothing big enough to jeopardize their friendship.

Sif knew all too well of the human woman Thor had taken affection to and Sif believed it was Jane Foster she owed thanks. Jane opened Thor up to his faults. Humbled him in a manner no one of Asgard could.

He looked at Jane with a stare that he hadn't even looked at Sif with back when they had been in love. There was a respect he held for the mortal, a deeper feeling than what Sif had shared with him.

"Ready to go?" Thor asked, his demeanour one of determination and restlessness.

"Yes, are we splitting up?" Sif asked him.

"I think it would be best to split up and see the carnage that unfolds in each realm before we make a move on any. We should chose the one most in need first, rather than let them be swallowed up in death while we aide the ones in less need."

"I'll take Alfheim," Fandral offered.

"I'll return to Muspelheim," Sif said.

"Niffleheim," Vostagg raised his hand. Everyone knew Hogun was to go to Vanaheim, his home world.

"I'll be off to Jotunheim. It's high time I repair the damage my brother and myself have caused there." Thor looked glume in the wake of his words. The reminder of how all this came to be.

"Is there news on Cephera's marriage?" Sif asked before they all departed.

"None," Thor shook his head. "I am baffled why father would want to break the vow at all." She knew what Thor was thinking. He would do it for Loki as a punishment, but not for Thor and Sif upon their own request.

"I don't think he'll go through with it. He spoke out of anger." Sif tried to sound confident. She could only imagine how Cephera was feeling right now. Going from losing her husband, to losing him again in two very different ways..., it was madness.

It was cruel.

No matter what Loki did, Sif couldn't understand why Cephera was having to be put through more heartache.

"Perhaps, we should seek Cephera's help. She is an able warrior." Sif knew the answer.

"She would not come. She doesn't have the guts for spilling blood and participating in war unless she absolutely has to." Thor frowned.

"She would be better off to that, than to mull about in the palace awaiting her fate at the hands of your father." Thor nodded. He couldn't argue with that.

"Still, you know as well as I that she will refuse to come." Thor shook his head. He was right, no matter the arguement they set forth, Cephera would not join in battle, not yet.

"May I go?" Rorik called out running across the newly shining Byfrost.

Everyone looked to Fandral who shrugged. "He's trained as any of his kind, he'll come with me." Sif smiled. Father was a good look on Fandral, though it didn't seem to damper his philandering ways. Only Seraphina could do that and Sif knew well enough that Seraphina was hard to hold on to.

"Let's go," Thor ordered them. The time for chatting was over. Peace was in need of replenishment and to do that they had to first access the dangers and extinguish them.

(Seraphina)

"I didn't expect the Byfrost to connect back to us so soon." Seraphina admitted as she met the queen at the dome. It was odd to have gotten a personal summons from Frigga.

"It has worked wonders." Frigga agreed.

"But testing it was not why you sent for me." Seraphina lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "Has there been word of my sisters marriage?"

"Not yet. The Alfather has been busy with other things." She looked dismayed, a look that unsettled the elder twin.

"Then why have you brought me here? There is nothing I can do to help my sister right now." Seraphina sighed. It had hurt to be separated from Cephera after Loki had died, but Mechanova needed their future queen. Seraphina was never a good one for heartache or advice. It was better she hasn't been around her sister to say something to upset her more.

"There is something I need to discuss with you. Word has not yet reached anyones ears but mine, and now yours." There was a cough in the background and Seraphina noticed Heimdall. "And Heimdall it would seem." The Queen gave him a soft glance.

"I wish I had answers to the conundrum, but I did not detect any outsider in the palace on the night in question," Heimdall said. Baffled and curious, Seraphina urged the queen on. The queen looked around. "There is no one to hear but me." Heimdall assured her.

"Cephera had a visitor last night." Frigga began.

"Ah shit, did Loki escape?" Seraphina rubbed her temple.

"No, worse. Someone took Loki's form and your sister is pregnant." The words washed over Seraphina a second. Shock resonating through her mind before her they settled down.

"What!" She yelled. Her blood boiled as her anger rose. Her fist were trembling with the urge to beat the shit out of whomever took advantage of her sister. "That prick that used Loki!"

She spat the words like venom. At first, she thought of Krystoff, but they knew he was always settled in Mechanova with no way to Asgard.

"We are unable to say for certain." Frigga reached out and lay a hand to Seraphina's shoulder making her whip her head around looking for a fight. "All we know is that your sister is distraught and confused, she needs you."

"Whoever did this, when I get ahold of him, I'll stuff his cock and wear it like a trophy..., while he's still living." The queen looked a little grossed out by Seraphina's comment, but she didn't care. It was how she felt right then.

In her anger, she blamed the stranger who took over Loki's body, but in reality she knew it could be anyone with magical knowledge. She would hunt them down, who ever they were, and they would pay. Could Amora become a man? Seraphina hadn't seen her since her crazy days.

She had recovered and left the palace decades ago. No one had heard nor seen from her since, not that they had tried to stay in contact.

A baby? Of all the ways to find herself pregnant, Seraphina knew Cephera was not enjoying this one. It had always been a secret dream of her sisters, to have Loki's child. That dream had been stolen. She never conceived for Loki in their hundreds of years together, which frightened Seraphina to wonder if magic was used.

Would Cephera have a condemned child of darkness? 

"Where is she?"

"In her bedroom," Frigga replied. Not glancing at the queen, or even thanking her, Seraphina ran off.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Loki wasn't sure what angered him more, the fact a man had been to bed with his wife, that she was pregnant and it was not his, or the fact he had been so callous and cruel in his words to her.

But it had to be that way. If his plans went badly those he loved would be targeted and so Loki had to remain bitter and angry. He'd woven himself into such a mess that no one would believe him should he tell the truth.

But it was the only way.

Until his plans came to a close and Asgard was safe, he would not show weakness of the heart.

Cephera would forgive him. He knew she had not wanted to betray him. At first his anger was real, but afterwards he knew better and his anger came from the fact someone had taken advantage of her.

It irked him that he sat in a cell, unable to protect her, touch her, comfort her. To track down and disembowelled the man responsible for laying his hands upon her.

But he couldn't. 

"You are always in such deep thought," his mother's voice said to him.

Loki turned to see an image of Asgard's Queen smiling at him.

"I have plenty of time to think." Loki gesture around him.

"Of Cephera?" His mother questioned.

"Of everything." Loki scowled. Even with his mother, he needed to stay cold.

"It is not her fault." The Queen told him.

"I know, but it is better this way. What good is a husband if he will never see the light of day again." Loki waved off his mother's concerned look.

"Your punishment is harsh, but doubtful it will last so long." She soothed.

"How can you be so sure?" Loki snapped. "At least when Thor started a war he was sent off to live a second life with a condition for returning. I am left with nothing, not even a scrap of hope." Loki turned his back to her.

"Your crimes and Thor's are different." Frigga reminded him.

"Oh yes, I picked on the weak Midgardians, people who could never dream of waging a war on our people in return, and Thor stared a war that could have cost Asgard many of its own lives." 

Loki really was bitter over that. Sure he knew he was due to be punished, but he never thought anything like this. It put a twist in his plot for sure, one he was eagerly trying to fix.

"Your father needs time to calm down. The other realms are in complete disarray from when the ByFrost was broken, Midgard is now creating technology based on destroying outer species, there is a lot for him to fix before his anger subsides." 

Loki ignored her reference of 'father'. The way things were going, it was best Cephera was taken from him. If Loki failed and spent the rest of his days in a cell, what good would he be to her there. 

He wanted to tell Frigga to look after her, to soothe her and assure her that her husband loves her still, but it was too risky to say it out loud. He could only hope that both women knew him well enough to know the truth.

(Cephera)

"Imbecile!" Cephera yelled at nothing, tossing a glass at the wall. Her sister had arrived only an hour ago and they had yet to talk. Cephera had been taking out her anger on anything nearby.

Cephera had gone from sobbing uncontrollably, to deep thought, and that quickly spiralled down to realize her husband had learned nothing during his time dead. 

He was planning something...,

"He should have stayed dead!" She yelled, not for the first time. 

Her Mechanovian blood boiled with rage. Anger at his dismissal of her, angry that he was alive and hadn't found a way to tell her, angry that someone was still playing with them all and mostly angry because he obviously didn't trust her enough to be truthful.

When he first called her a whore, and basically a liar, she was stunned and heartbroken, but now she dismissed those words to sum it up to Loki being a prick as he pushed her away while his mischief was at play.

She hadn't even had time to think about the man who was really her babies father, she was too busy breaking things and taking her frustration out over her idiot husband.

Chancing a glance at her sister, Seraphina threw a platter across the room and Cephera snatched it out of the air and through it into the fire. Her sister looked amused.

"I wish I had a camera." 

Cephera was surprised her sister even knew what that was. After all, it was Cephera who enjoyed Earth studies, not her sister.

Cephera was in no mood to be taunted, she pounced on her sister knocking her off the bed to the other side where they wrestled.

Wrestling between her kind wasn't exactly friendly, by the time it ended, they were out of breath with Seraphina nursing a fractured arm and Cephera a bloody nose, split lip and several sprains, all injuries would heal in a few hours.

"That was refreshing." Cephera admitted, her primal instinct catching up to her after all her years of peacefulness. 

"Been a while since I got to have a decent fight with you." Seraphina agreed. "You wanna talk now?" Seraphina offered, flexing her slowing healing arm.

"What's to talk about?" Cephera shurgged. "My husband is in jail, and while he was there...," she paused. "No..., longer." It had only been in that moment Cephera realized. "The man who pretended to be Loki had been visiting me for almost 8 months. I thought he was a dream brought on by my grief."

"8 months?"

"Yes, he must have been so careful." Cephera stood from the place they were sat on the bed. "He was always standing in the same spot wearing the same clothes." Cephera stepped to the spot in question, standing as he would stand. 

Seraphina watched Cephera with narrowed eyes. Cephera knew her sister wasn't happy about all this. She assumed upon her sisters appearance that the Queen must have sent word to Seraphina.

Frigga had come to check on Cephera and it was during that time she was sobbing. She broke down and told the queen what had happened. 

Cephera wasn't happy about all this either but she was done crying..., for now.

"He never spoke, just sounds when he made love...," she stopped. The words sounded wrong but how could she explain it. Whoever he was, he acted just as Loki would act, or at least in her grief it seemed that way. She had thought she'd been dreaming and didn't note anything different. She shook her head. "I always woke up as though I hadn't moved from the bed. The blankets neatly lying over me."

"He was very cautious then." Seraphina's frown deepened. "Was this his plan? To get you pregnant?"

"I don't know. The way he handle me, with such care. He didn't seem to want to harm me." Cephera sighed. No one could plan a pregnancy with a Mechanovian, so he was either very lucky..., or he used magic.

"You sound as though you enjoyed yourself." Seraphina commented and Cephera shot her a look.

"Even now it's hard to tell myself it wasn't Loki. It all felt like him." She retorted. "Maybe it all was a dream except that last night. Maybe this guy was working me toward actually bedding him without questioning him." 

"Okay who cares about the why, what about the how." Seraphina pointed out.

"It had to be a spell." Cephera felt that jab in her gut. The one where her worry began.

"Or an illusion." Seraphina offered. Cephera hadn't considered that. "A potion could allow someone to take a different form for a short time, there is nothing dark about that." 

Her sister was right. If that was the case, Cephera's child would be perfectly normal.

Then there was the conflict. The thoughts in her mind that desperately wanted this baby gone from her. She wouldn't dare tell her sister, but Cephera at one point during her sobbing had wished she had a potion to rid herself of the problem.

The thought quickly turned to shame. 

A child was sacred. A child was a blessing. To have any thought like that was sacrilege and it had been the worst thing to ever cross her mind. She wouldn't dare tell her sister.

"He may still come back." Cephera told Seraphina.

"What do you mean?" Seraphina edged closer, lowering her voice as Cephera did hers.

"No one knows I'm pregnant save for you and the Queen."

"And Heimdall, and Loki." Seraphina added.

"Provided this other guy doesn't know I'm pregnant, he may come back. If pregnancy was even his goal." Cephera sighed. She'd thought long and hard about what she would do if he did return.

'I think we need to plan this right,' Seraphina said using their rings so their conversation became private. Cephera nodded.

***

She'd never been nervous like this. She had gone to bed almost an hour ago and sleep didn't come. She tossed and turned, trying her best to sleep, trying her best to even look asleep.

The plan her and Seraphina had hatched was what kept her awake and on edge. They had to work with what they had without alerting anyone to anything odd. After all, they didn't know who could be trusted. Seraphina did the leg work, Cephera pretended to sulk in her room.

If she couldn't fall asleep, she doubted he'd come to her. So she stilled and willed her breath to become even and soft. She led back on to the side of the bed he usually appeared by so he couldn't see her face.

She felt exposed. The sheet clung to her naked curves below. The fact he'd seen her, touched her, didn't ease her. She still had a mixture of disgust and curiosity over everything. Maybe, when she found out who he really is, she'd be able to wash away the fantasy he'd created.

It was late before she felt a chill hit the air and a wide blow across her ear. Was this how he woke her? Gently blowing on her skin.

She turned and looked up at him. Stood in the same spot as always, same position, with that half smile on his face. "I miss you so much," she said, slipping out from under the sheet, trying her best not to flinch or even bat an eyelash.

He didn't speak, he reached out for her, forcing her to step into his arms. 'He's here,' she mentally called to her sister, who was waiting for the heads up. 

Cephera steps into his arms, his fingers touching the skin of her back softly, sending shivers up her spin. His breath was warm on her hair and his lips were just as hot when he kissed her.

Distracted, Cephera used her free hand behind him to conjure the item her sister was honing from her room. The weight of the shackles linked onto Cephera's palm. She fumbled as he pulled back in curiosity. He was clearly on guard.

She managed to snap only one cuff on his wrist before he pulled away with a scowl. The chain yanked in her hand, but Cephera held on tightly.

She dove forward and down to sweep him from his feet. Shocked, he tumbled to his backside. Cephera meant to pin him, but he yanked on the shackle to bring her down to her face beside him.

He grinned at her when she managed to pushed herself up. "Who are you?" She demanded, glancing to his free wrist and wondering how she might get to it.

He didn't answer her, he kept on grinning. 

The bedroom door flew open, Seraphina came dashing in. Unable to think of anything else to do, Cephera clasped the second shackle to herself in hopes of stopping him from getting away, but even as she did his body began to disappear with laughter.

"No!" Cephera screamed in frustration and lashed out with her hand only to catch his chin with her fingernails before his shackle fell empty against her bare thigh.

"Dammit!" Seraphina cursed, coming to a sliding stop. She released Cephera from the shackle and Cephera threw them to the floor. Because she'd only gotten one on him, his magic was still free to use. "Fuck, he really looked like him, didn't he," Seraphina commented.

"So much so," Cephera nodded. She looked down at her hand, her fingertips stained with a trace amount of blood.


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter as my gift to you!
> 
> Throughout the time this story has been posted, and for some of you long before that, you all have brought me many smiles and joy. You are all my motiviation and my inspiration. Thank you from my heart. My year would not have been the same without all of you.

Chapter 90

"That can't be right. You must have done something wrong." Cephera insisted to Bythora, the head medic of the healing room.

"I assure you, I did not." Her response was curt and told Cephera that she felt offended at the implication.

"I'm sorry, but something must have gone wrong." Cephera continued. Right before Bythora could reply, Odin walked in.

"What is all the arguing about?" He asked looking between the two of them.

Cephera had gone to Odin shortly after her encounter with the imposter. She'd woken him and the queen up. Odin had been irritated, but listened while Cephera told them what she could. Odin had sent her down to the healing room to have the blood, and anything else she might have caught under her fingernails, examined. 

Earth was not the only place able to discern identity through blood.

Cephera chewed her lip. She could only wonder what the penalty would be if she told Odin what they'd been arguing about. But there was no other way. "She insists that the results came back and it was Loki in my room." 

Cephera waited for the blow up, while Bythora waited to be backed up by her king.

"Impossible, the prisons are impenetrable, even by Loki." Odin dismissed the notion surprising both Cephera and the healer.

"In all my years of service, I have never been wrong." Bythora insisted stepping forward, her face red.

"There is a first time for everything. I'll have the prison cells double checked for any flaws, but it's doubtful any will show up. Do your tests again." Odin ordered.

After listening to Cephera's story, Odin had calmed and became concerned. They'd waited all day for the results. While the King had been doing his duty with the people, he had sent his advisor, Tyr to check up on the results. Cephera had been waiting there all day and he had a few kind words to say about her predicament.

"Perhaps it's fate." He had told her with a kindly smile. "I'm sure in time things will work out for you." He stood quietly a moment before letting her know that Odin himself would check in later.

Bythora grumbled as she left them do to a second scan of her findings? Odin looked to Cephera,

"Is there any way that Loki could have come to you?" He asked her, his face serious.

"No," she replied.

"He denied the child was his?" He asked. Cephera nodded. "He could have lied," Odin commented.

"No he couldn't." Cephera replied, sucking in a breath. She wasn't willing to tell Odin, nor anyone, about the anklet. She didn't want to be used to question Loki through it.

"How can you be so sure?" Odin scrutinized her face for answers.

"If you had seen the look of pain on his face when I told him I was pregnant, you would not question it either." She replied smoothly. Odin stood silent before putting his hand upon her shoulder.

"A great injustice has been done to you, we will find this culprit and bring him to justice." He promised. "I'll have Bythora to report right back to me, leave this place and spend some time with your sister. Eat." He urged her.

Cephera wouldn't be happy until she had answers, but Odin was right, she needed to get away and eat.

(Loki)

"How many times must I repeat myself," Loki fumed, "I have not left this cell." 

His mother frowned. "Cephera is torn up over this," she told him.

"You think this does not affect me as well? The fact someone has touched what is mine. To have tricked her into bed." He growled. He knew his mother was just trying to make him tell the truth, but there was no truth to be told. He'd said it already, he was not the father.

He had no idea what was at play. Someone was truly playing with the very fabric of their suspicions to avoid capture. As Loki was known to lie and trick, it was not surprising one would point the finger at him.

"Perhaps you should be asking yourself who else this person could be." He extended his help as far as he could. "If they can assume the form of myself well enough to even trick my wife, then whose to say they cannot also be you, Odin, Thor, or even Bythora, the one you entrusted with the only sample of his identity."

Frigga continued to look at him with that soft gaze. She had already thought of that, Loki should have known. His mother had a keen mind, like him..., no not his mother. It was so easy to forget the truth.

"It is something we've been considering." She admitted. "A fact that has not helped Cephera any." Frigga added. Loki frowned, his heart ached.

But he had to push it from his mind. Even if he were free of his prison he could show her no attention, no love, no comfort. Not until it was safe, until she was safe.

Was she safe? With this mystery floating about, was she really safe?

Loki couldn't shake this foreboding feeling inside him. Something far darker was amiss, something he was sure they weren't prepared for. Even darker than Thanos and his empty, deceitful promises.

"Cephera is strong, she always has been. She'll get through this without me, she'll have to." Loki told his mother, finalizing his a opinions on the matter.

"I fight everyday for a different outcome for your sentencing." Frigga told him. Loki hadn't expected any less of her, it was Odin who was the blade in his back. If his plan was to succeed, his would-be-father would have to go.

(Thor)

"Do you not think she should be here to decide for herself?" Thor asked his father, frowning.

"She will choose here." Tyr replied waving off the notion. "Cephera is not safe here, and according to you," he looked to Thor, "she is not safe in her home world either. Her and her unborn child are the responsibility of your father to protect while her husband is in prison." He reminded Thor.

"She will not want to be seperated from all she knows." Thor couldn't deny Tyr was right. He was chosen as an Advisor because of his good reasoning, but Cephera would not be happy. She'd gone through enough, and they wished to put her through more.

"The Byrfost will remain open to Midgard for yourself, Cephera, and her sister only. Hiemdall will keep a close eye on all of you when you are not in Asgard. Her purpose there will serve for both a gesture of goodwill as she helps the humans clean up the mess her husband has caused, and give her something to take her mind of her troubles," Odin said.

"And her marriage?" Thor asked. The question still unanswered by the king even after weeks of Odin having decreed, but not officially declaring, Loki's marriage voided.

"To seperate her that way would break whatever hope she has left. I will not do that. She and Loki will remain married, for all the good it will do as she may very well never see him again." Odin frowned, Thor didn't comment. 

"Let me travel to Midgard first. At least allow me to prepare them for her arrival and find her a suitable place to stay," Thor said. 

"The more comfortable, the better." Tyr replied nodding to Odin to approve of Thor's request.

"Very well. Cephera will be told of her task when you return." 

"She will still not be pleased." Thor reiterated. 

"Be that as it may, she has no choice. My concern is for her safety and that of her unborn babe, not her heartfelt needs." Odin dismissed Thor by turning and walking back to his throne where he would commence his usual daily politics. 

As Thor left, Tyr caught up to him. "May I make a further suggestion?" He asked. Thor nodded. "Your lady on Midgard, perhaps it's best you place Cephera elsewhere."

Thor looked baffled. Jane had been the first person he thought of to house Cephera. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because like myself, whomever might seek to find her will know exactly where to find her." Tyr gave a knowing look, and Thor sighed. He was predictable, it would seem.

"Very well, I will seek assistance from another." He agreed. 

***

Perhaps, it was because Thor's relationship with Cephera had been tainted all those years ago, that Thor wished to help his sister as much as he could. If he couldn't convince his father to allow her to stay in Asgard, he could at least make sure she had a happy place to stay while on Midgard.

With Loki in prison, Thor felt it was his duty to take care of Cephera however he could. Perhaps, their awkward relationship could mend someday.

"She's not going to like this." Seraphina warned Thor, who had told only her about what Odin was going to do. "But I agree, she needs something to do." She added.

"I as well think this is for the best. You will join her?" 

"Not right away," Seraphina frowned. "Another girl has gone missing, and one has shown up just on the shore of the lake." By her tone, Thor knew the girl was dead. "Cephera will be fine, she has no problems making friends."

"Very well," Thor nodded his understanding. It was a hard time for everyone. Thor was unable to stay on Midgard due to his own loyalties to the throne and fixing up the nine realms. Cephera would be on her own for the time being. "I am sure Rorik will take time from his studies to visit her."

"I'll make sure he does." Seraphina assured him. "I won't leave my sister for long if I can help it. Especially now." Seraphina sounded very determined to make good of her word.

"I prey you find your kidnapper soon." Seraphina gave Thor a look of desperation. They all had their suspicions on the Fevours, or at least Krytoff, but without proof they had no leg to stand on to bring him to justice. A fact, Thor knew, to be eating at Seraphina.

(Cephera)

She didn't know how she felt. Happy, sad, neutral. 

She smoothed her hand over her still flat belly, knowing an early life was growing inside her and that it was not of her choice.

To carry a child that was no Loki's was surreal. She wondered if Loki felt this way knowing he had children during his time kidnapped. Had Cephera put him through this confusion when she had decided to keep them without his consent?

Of course she would carry this child to term and love them no matter what, but she felt so very confused over it all. She was also afraid.

She feared magic was used to create the child. Afraid she would lose the child to the many ailments affiliated with using magic to create life. She could be lucky and have just your average child, that would require a lot of luck.

Her chances were better to have a child like Loki had, healthy if not unnatural. If not the child could be stillborn, die moments after birth, be a demon of some kind even. So many horrible possibilities that she couldn't even continue to think of it without wanting to cry.

She'd been keeping her feelings well locked tight though. She was managing to see the little light left for her to grasp. They'd given up on the identity of her assailant. They all knew the results were untrustworthy.

She'd have given just about anything to had it been Loki, but everyone knew the improbability. She'd accepted she was carrying someone else's child, but nonetheless, her child. This child was of her blood and she would not label them. They deserved no prejudice because of their parentage.

She let her dress fall to her ankles. Finished sizing up her body before the changes began, she went over to Loki's thick wood desk. Every time she sat at it, she was reminded of him.

The many nights he spent there going over his spell books and scrolls. The meticulous way he noted everything in his hundreds of notebooks. The organization of the stacks of books upon his desk and shelves.

Cephera kept it all how he liked it, wanting it to remain as he would have.

She'd gone over his notebooks over and over over the year he was gone. She had let herself be absorbed by the work he had cherished, when she wasn't wallowing in her sadness.

She had even filled his inkwell.

She'd spent many times in the past being examined on this desk. She grinned at the thought. She'd distracted him more than once while he tried to study. Planting her ass down upon the scroll he had open, spreading her legs and lifting her skirt. He never resisted, he'd tease her for her insolence. 

The thought made her yearn for him. She shivered remembering that the touch she'd experienced for the last year had been someone else, and she was ashamed that she hadn't known the difference.

As much as she tried to say it was all dreams except that last night, deep down she knew better. It had been far too real to have been dreams, she knew that now. She'd been so desperate to hold her husband again, that she'd been blind. 

Cephera curled her arms on the desktop and lay her check upon them and allowed herself to doze off.

***

Damn right he'll allow it! Cephera was half outraged.

Imagine how surprised she was that Odin would call her to him only to tell her she was to remained married, but carted off to Earth on some wayward mission that was Odin's obvious way of just getting rid of her.

She was livid, but unable to change the outcome. Cephera's father refused to allow her home until they sorted out what was going on among their people. 

Thor had tried to be kind, tried to be reassuring, but Cephera hadn't wanted to listen. She demanded at least one last time to see and touch her husband before saying goodbye.

Odin had been hesitant, but with the urging of Thor he relented, much to the irritation of Tyr, who thought it was a bad idea.

She tried not to let her bad mood ruin her only chance to reconcile with Loki before she left. She had made many demands upon Odin and she won each and every one of them.

She would be granted access to his cell, given one day to remain inside, the view from the outside cloaked so that no one could see in, giving them only one last day of privacy. No one could see, nor hear what was said and Cephera would be blocked from doing magic, least she try to break her husband out.

She despised that they even thought she might. She was not the type to try something so drastic.

She arrived downstairs and, with guards making sure Loki didn't try to escape, she was helped inside. Loki sat in the far corner, staring calmly.

Once she was in the barrier behind her turned black, but the lights inside stayed on.

"We cannot be seen nor heard," she told him immediately. "I am not here for answers...," she paused, almost stepping back as Loki took four long strides up to her, pulled her into his embrace and kissed her.

She was shocked. Her whole body shaking.

"I am sorry, I have no answers to give you." He told her cupping her face. "You are certain we cannot be heard?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Loki, I'm no fool. What are you doing? What are you planning?" She asked. Even though she'd stated she wanted no answers, she couldn't help but ask.

"You must trust me. What I do, I do for you, for Asgard." He insisted, holding her flush to him. "I wish I could have been here to protect you." He touched her abdomen and then pulled away. "It should not have been this way." He growled, his anger showing.

"But it is this way, and like what happened to you all those centuries ago, we must accept the outcome." She trembled. To know he didn't really hate her brought her joy, but it was bittersweet. "You know I cannot rid myself of this child, I will not." She warned.

Loki looked at her, licking his lips before drawing in a breath. "This child is a part of you, and therefore I cannot dismiss it." He replied. "You're right, if I turn from you now, I'll have failed you in every way possible. I will not. When I am free, I will take care of you both." He promised.

"When?" She tilted her head. "Loki, don't do anything foolish. Your predicament is precarious enough as it is." She begged.

"I cannot turn back now, if you only knew...," he trailed off.

"Tell me. Trust me!" She insisted taking his hand. 

He shook his head. "It is you who needs to trust me." He told her, his eyes regretful. 

"I can help you." She touched his face with her fingertips.

"No," again he shook his head. "Only I can help me, and even then it's almost a lost cause. What I have gotten myself into..., I cannot allow you to end up like me. Who will take care of the little one?" He asked her.

"Loki," she pleaded.

"No, your hands must remain clean." He kissed her hands then. "It is bad enough you are in danger from this unknown man, but to have you in danger because of my choices." He bent and placed his forehead to hers. "I'll not have it."

She sighed heavily, but accepted that she'll get nothing more from him, not unless she forced him, and she wouldn't do that. Not this time.

"I trust you." She whispered and kissed him. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

This was right. This was her Loki.

A part of her wished he could wash away the touch of the other, but that was not possible, but she would not shy away from the man she married, the man she loved.

The graze of his fingers and touch of his lips. She barely felt her dress come undone as his expert fingers untied it. Her body reacting only to step back and allow the garment to hit the floor and pulling his tunic with her.

His grin was animalistic, like a man who hadn't seen a woman in decades. A hungry wide eyed look that swallowed her heart, and made her smile and fall back into his embrace.

From standing to the middle of the floor, to the bed, she hardly remembered going from one place to another. She only remembered the joy of knowing his touch. Moaning against his fingers when they found her womanhood and circled her clit.

Later, she moaned as his lips and tongue replaced his fingers and soon he filled her with his length, sLow at first. It was clear he was trying to hold on to his passions. Keeping himself as calm as possible, to savour the time he had.

She kissed him, every inch of him when he was no longer able to hold back. He came with a cry and she was content to play along his flesh. Slowly she moved down from his lips to his chest, creeping down his body to finally nuzzle his cock before licking it.

It lay limp during her attentions for only a short time before it sat rigid and hard again. She devoured him, making him groan and fist her hair while her lips and tongue worked him the way she knew how.

He allowed her to work for as long as she wished on him, before she took it upon herself to mount him. Sliding herself down over his cock once again and rolling her hips forward, grinding her clit along him bringing him and herself pleasure.

She came once this way before he sat up and helped lift her up and down along his shaft. Kissing her neck and muttering incoherent words of adoration against her skin.

His free hand grasped her breast and pulled at her nipple before he titled her to fall onto her back. He bent over her, his hips never losing their rhythm against her thighs.

She ran her hands trough his long hair, longer than she'd ever seen it. Last going off, he'd cut it short. But she sort of liked this too. Wild and free it suited his new demeanour. He was not the same man who fell from the bridge. 

Together, they spend hours in one another's arms before they were spent and unable to find the energy for more. She lay across his chest gazing upward at him and he looking down to her.

"Odin is sending me to Midgard." She told him. 

"For what purpose?" Loki seemed shocked, and a tad worried.

"For my own protection. To remove me from Asgard, away from my mystyer assailant. Mechanova is no safer with Krystoff and the things happening there...,"

"Things happening?" She forgot how little Loki knew. She quickly explained what was going on back in her home world. "They realize that Midgard is far easier for Krystoff to get to than here?" Loki was definitely now concerned.

"Heimdall will be keeping and close eye on me," she said. "Besides Odin has given me the mission of peacekeeper. I am to bring good tidings of help and good will to make up for the things you've done. Because Earth is creating weapons to rival other worlds, he wants the broken trust and relationships mended." She sighed.

"He chose a good one for that." He too sighed. "Be careful," he pleaded to her.

"Always," she nodded. "I should put on clothes. I've no idea how much time has passed, but I have till morning before they take me. I'd rather be dressed when everyone outside can see us once more." She smiled and he reluctantly let her go.

He threw on his pants and once she was dressed she curled back up with him again. "I cannot believe Odin allowed this." 

"You've no idea of the guilt I threw at him to get me these privileges." She smirked. She didn't feel bad at all for throwing all she had at Odin.

"You can be one to fear from time to time." He mused. "You realize when you leave here today, that I cannot acknowledge my feelings for you. I'll not jeopardize your safety for a mere moment of joy." 

She desperately wanted to know why he felt he needed to be so closed off. What was he planning and why, but instead of pushing the issue, she nodded. One day she would know, she only hoped it would not be too late.

(Mystery)

She struggled. It took her breath away every time she preformed the magic she didn't understand. 

It had seemed so simple, sending the shackles and the ring, but to go herself was smothering. It rendered her body useless, weak, numb.

Each time she found herself lying upon the hard floor, her blonde hair sticking to her sweaty forehead and her entire body shivering from the cold. It took her at least a half hour to make it to her feet and months before she could even think of trying again.

She was becoming desperate, but no one could help her. There was no one left to help her. Too much time was going by and she was helpless to do what needed to be done. If only she were stronger.

(Seraphina)

"Beaten, bruised, battered, sexually abused in ways I don't even want to think about let alone explain. Internal trauma, and at one point she was pregnant and gave birth to that child." Dia grimaced.

"So she suffered," Seraphina gazed toward her father across the room. His thumb was pressed so hard to his lips, they were turning color. He was not pleased. This was murder, and murder hadn't happened on Mechanova in centuries. Seraphina had never seen it during her time alive.

Dia had nodded in response to Seraphina.

"I have never put one of our own to death before, but if it turns out to be one of our own who has done this, they will die for it," the King finally said.

"No, death is too swift and kind. Whomever did this deserves to feel what she felt, go through what she went through." Seraphina replied, her blood boiling.

"Whoever did this, showed no mercy." Dia told them. "It's soulless to be able to cause this much pain to one person. I dread to think the other missing girls are going through the same." Seraphina had, for a mere moment, forgotten the other girls as her mind was fixed on this one.

"We need to scour the lands. Every mountain crack, every body of water. All caves, nooks, carnies. The entire palace needs to be turned upside down. To hell with keeping the peace, this girl was murdered on our soil, and it's time we take action." Seraphina looked to her father. Only he could give the official go ahead.

He thought a moment. "Do it, but no one person is to be targeted no matter our own thoughts. We invade everyones privacy. I'll get together a group I know we can trust to begin a heavy search across the entire landscape of this realm."

Finally, a chance to do what she always wanted. Even if they didn't find the girls among the Fevour's section of the palace, they could find other things to incriminate them, and Seraphina hoped they would.

***

There was outrage, but not for the invasion of privacy, but for the death of one of their own in their own world.

Everyone opened their sturdy doors to allow full searches, many volunteered to help. Those who seemed to be grudged by the searches were the ones Seraphina took mental note of. They had to be watched.

She started close to the Fevour's wing, but not directly there. As much as it pained her to give them time to hide anything at all, she had to play it safe.

When she reached their hall, Demos was there, but Krystoff and his sister where gone. A thorough search yeilded nothing. "If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know," Demos offered with an odd half smile on his face.

"In fact, your son is able bodied, he may come in handy for the searches into the mountains." Seraphina replied. She'd thought about it long and hard.

She hoped by bringing Krystoff he might just show signs of nervousness when they got close. That he may very well try to lead them one way and therefore, give Seraphina the right direction unintentionally. 

She'd have enough of her trusted spies around her to not worry about him kidnapping or harming her while they were gone. It was a small thread of hope, but something to work with.

Demos frowned. "Krystoff is already out helping." He replied. "Him and Katarina have been out all morning." 

Seraphina's stomach dropped. She should have known. If only she could have warned the search parties, but she couldn't. She couldn't single him out. Wherever he might be, he was certainly leading them astray, she just knew it.

It didn't matter, she'd find another way. All groups would report back to her. She would compile a list of places they searched and search those in between that might have been 'overlooked', no matter how small the area.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

She walked beside Thor silently. She has no words to say. She was leaving her second home to join a new one and she wasn't happy about it. She hated saying goodbye to the Queen, her second mother. She owed her a lot for the years she'd been so motivating and kind. She'd accepted Cephera long before being married into the family.

Her heart was only half content with her reconciliation with her husband, but Cephera still had many unresolved issues and problems. There were very mixed feeling over her child, the yearning to go to her home world and help with the mystery there.

How did everything become so screwed up?

She wanted to believe the worst was over, but she couldn't shake the idea that the worst was yet to come and they'd only gotten a taste. If that was true she hated to know what the future had in store.

"The people I've placed you with are eager to meet you." Thor tried conversing after a lengthy silence. 

Cephera was unsure why Thor has chosen to use the Byfrost to set them down outside a large city and take a taxi, but she supposed it was to talk to her.

"Do they know I am Loki's wife?" She asked looking at the terrain as they exited the city toward the mountains.

"I thought it best to allow them to get to know you first to avoid prejudice." Thor replied, frowning.

"And to tell them later would be withholding information and would give them no reason to trust me and in fact would cause them to be suspicious," she said. "They should know outright. I'll deal with the prejudice. After what Loki did, I understand the humans being cautious." 

She was not ashamed to be who she was. She was not ashamed to tell them she loved her husband and she was not afraid to agree that he had done wrong. Cephera would not hide from those things.

"Very well," Thor replied.

"Who are they?" She continued. If he wanted to talk then perhaps she should let him.

"His name is Tony Stark."

"The wealthy arrogant one?" She replied raising an eyebrow. When Loki had found out she was going to Earth, he'd told her about Thor's new friends.

"He can be..., odd." Thor admitted. "But he has a good heart."

"That's not why you placed me with him? I mean for a good heart you could have gone with this Captain Steve Rogers." She smirked at the look on Thor's face.

"I chose him for his housing. He can easily home you and your child and enough coin to keep you happy and comfortable." Thor rubbed his nose. "And besides he has a woman, Pepper they call her. She is willing to help with the child, I doubt Captain Rogers is familiar with babies, and the others have critical jobs not suited for a child to be around."

"You really gave this a lot of thought, didn't you?" Cephera didn't mean to sound surprised, but she was. After everything she'd gone through with Thor, and the years of silence it did surprise her.

"I owe it to you after everything..., and to Loki. Someone needs to make sure you are cared for, he is still my brother and I still love him." Cephera smiled, reached over and squeezed Thor's hand.

"Thank you," she said with a nod. "So does he live in the wilderness?" She mused watching the lonely road as it kept going around the hills.

"He's a bit famous and so his home is located in a secluded area overlooking water. It's large." Thor grinned.

"I like the water." Cephera noted and Thor didn't answer, he knew this about her.

"If you need anything, call to Heimdall and he shall fetch myself or my mother." Thor informed her.

"I wish I could visit." She frowned pulling at the skirt of her modern day sundress. When she knew she was going to earth, she inquired about what weather to expect so she could dress accordingly. It would be her first back to Earth, but she'd studied it enough over the passing years to have general knowledge.

"If it were safer," he began and stopped. They both knew why she couldn't go back. "We will find whose done this to you, and we will see you return to Asgard and even to your home lands again." He assured her.

Even though she nodded, deep down she couldn't help but wonder when that would be. How long would she be trapped on Earth because her enemies were being careful and evasive. 

"There it is," Thor pointed to the distance. On the far side of a cliff, sat a rounded house that was indeed quite large.

"It's pretty," Cephera tried her best to feel excited, like going on a vacation, but it was hard to see it that way.

***

Finally arriving, they were greeted by a pretty red head. "Hello Thor," she said almost oddly. Cephera supposed that it was still weird to greet a 'God'. 

"This is my sister, Princess Cephera Drogo," Thor introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Cephera replied extending her hand and shaking the woman's. "You must be Pepper,"

Pepper nodded. "I'm sorry, Tony got caught up in his toys." She apologized when Thor began looking around. 

"Toys?" Cephera asked, wondering what kinds of 'toys' a grown man might be playing with.

"His inventions," Pepper replied. "Come in, are you hungry?" 

"I ate before leaving Asgard," Cephera said, "but thank you." She added.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay," Thor said backing out a little. "The nine realms need my attention." 

"Of course," Pepper nodded politely. 

"Give the man of iron my regards." He told Pepper. "I will be back to check on you as soon as I can," he turned to Cephera.

"Thank you, Thor, brother." Cephera threw her arms around Thor's waist before letting him go. 

He walked to the road and the Byfrost opened up and swollowed him as Pepper was yelling, "we'll take good care of her!"

When the light of the Byfrost was gone, Pepper turned to Cephera. "Let's get you situated. Thor said you like the water, I chose a nice room for you with a view, very comfortable." Pepper assured her.

Cephera smiled and followed Pepper to the room. It was large enough for Cephera, she didn't have much anyhow. The closet was already full of clothing. Cephera certainly hoped Thor reimbursed these people for using their hard earned money on her, however, she didn't dare ask.

"Over here is the bathroom and this door," Pepper said as she moved through the bathroom to another door. "Opens up to the room we can use for your baby. I thought you might like to decorate it yourself." Pepper looked proud.

"You didn't have to do all of this," Cephera felt almost overwhelmed with the hospitality.

"It gave Tony a chance to break things and construct things." Pepper shrugged. Cephera knew her mouth dropped. They'd renovated to accommodate her a proper room for her and her unborn child.

"I don't know what to say," Cephera began, breathless.

"You don't have to say anything. I, for one, am glad to have another female around." Pepper's smile seemed genuine and so Cephera just nodded and thanked her.

***

Cephera was left to look around her room and get comfortable. She admired the stucture of the room. The vaulted ceiling, the calming yellow paint on the walls. The lush comforter and soft cotton sheets underneath would make for a good sleep, if she could manage to fall asleep.

There were scented candles displayed on the long dresser and on on the kitchen sink. The tub was deep and accommodating. Soaps of different scents were available as were towels and cloths. There was nothing not thought of.

The variety of things only reminded Cephera that her stay was not to be short, but perhaps very long. This was not a hotel, this was not a visit, this was her new home.

Her stomach turned into a knot and her eyes burned at the thought, but she refused to cry. She'd done enough crying when Loki had been presumed dead and more when she'd learned she'd slept with a man who wasn't him. She was done with sadness.

When Cephera ventured from the room, she must have turned the wrong way as she didn't find the staircase she'd been searching for. She came upon a closed door with a buttons panel beside it. Reaching up, she touched the flat glowing numbers out of curiosity.

"That's a restricted area, Miss Potts can be found downstairs in the kitchen." A voice told her. It was loud and seemed to echo off the walls.

Startled, Cephera jumped back and away from the door. She turned and rushed down the hall, muttering an apology on the way. She found the stairs and hurried down them. She found Pepper in the kitchen preparing what could be supper for later.

"Everything to your liking? Do you need anything?" Pepper asked stopping her cutting of vegetables.

"No, thank you. I'm afraid I might have offended someone upstairs. I was curious over that panel of numbers." Cephera frowned. She didn't want to offend anyone.

"Oh, that's Jarvis."

"I thought it was only yourself and Mr Stark who lives here." Cephera blushed.

"Oh no, Jarvis is the computer who runs the house." Cephera stared in shock.

"I've never heard of a computer running an entire home, is that a new invention?" 

"It's mine," a mans voice told her coming up from behind. "You're not going to break anything are you?" He asked her coming around her and grabbing one of the cut veggies and popping it into his mouth. "If you don't know what it is, ask." He added.

"Tony," Pepper gave him a disapproving look.

"Did Thor break something?" Cephera asked.

"He became very angry when he came here to talk about you and my toaster 'ate' his pop-tart'." The man Cephera assumed as Tony Stark seemed weary over aliens in his home.

"Well I know more about Earth and your technology than Thor does. My mother was of Earth and I've done study on it these past centuries." She assured him. 

"Your mother was human? A half sister then." Pepper interjected before Tony could continue his conversation.

"No, married into his family." Cephera replied, waiting for the bomb to go off.

"How many siblings does Thor have?" Tony asked. "I hope he's not like Loki." Tony entered behind the counter as he spoke.

"Thor has only one brother, Mr Stark, I am wife to Loki." She replied. She almost felt the thud as the information smacked him. 

"Thor neglected to mention that." Tony looked to Pepper almost irritated. 

"He wished to save me from prejudice." She told him.

"I suppose that makes sense considering your husband is a maniac." Tony scratched his head, he didn't seem too sure what to do with this information.

"I don't agree with what Loki has done. I've told him so." She stood her ground.

"So they allow conjugal visits in prison then, he is in a cell right?" Pepper jabbed Tony but he barely flinched as he stared directly at Cephera.

"The child, regretfully, is not Loki's." She admitted, shame washing over her face.

"Thank god for that," Tony wiped his forehead and cried out, Pepper had stomped on his foot and hissed his name.

"I'm sorry," Pepper quickly said. Cephera was too stunned to speak. The nerve of him to say it floored her. 

"I only meant that it's good he's locked away."

"You're not helping. Sorry," Pepper insisted. "He has no brain to mouth filter."

"Like my sister," Cephera finally replied, deciding to take Tony Stark's words with a grain of salt. "Tell me Mr. stark, do you think my husbands actions should reflect my right to have his child? To be unable to become a proper mother?" 

"Isn't it better this way? He's in a prison, what kind of father could he be there. I'm just saying it might be better for you to move forward." Cephera shook her head.

"The father of my child was a man whose name or face I don't know. I was...," she didn't know the word to use for it. Tricked sounded almost like an sad excuse, and raped seemed harsh. Her hesitation seemed to fill her word in for her, Tony swallowed hard and seemed to lose his cocky argument.

Everyone was silent. "I was told you could be insulting," Cephera said, breaking the quiet. "My sister would enjoy a conversation with you." She added.

"Intereting," was all Tony said. It would seem he hit a wall for his mouth. She'd landed him a embarrassing blow at his immediate assumptions. "Welcome," he said after trying to look innocent and Pepper just glared.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

To say it was awkward for the remainder of her first day would be an understatement. Tony only seemed to think that by continuing to stand by his earlier words might make them sound nicer, but he was wrong.

Pepper had eventually told Tony to go back to his toys, and ushered Cephera from the room to join her upstairs.

"He's trying to not sound like a fool." Pepper told her. 

"He's digging himself into a hole, or putting his foot deeper in his mouth," Cephera said displaying her knowledge of Migardian metaphors.

"More like foot up his ass," Pepper growled. "Feel free to just tell him to shut up and move on." Pepper told her.

"I'm sure it won't come to that." Cephera had been clutching her hands together hard to stop from growing upset or angry.

"I'm sorry for your predicament. I really can't imagine being in your place." Cephera liked Pepper. She was kind and genuine in her words and demeanor.

"I'm surviving. Loki is willing to accept this child into our family if he should ever see freedom and that makes me happy." Cephera told the woman she barely knew.

"I hope it works out for you." Pepper's generic answer told Cephera that Pepper wasn't sure freedom and Loki should go together. Cephera couldn't expect any less from the humans.

***

Cephera learned a few things about her new home and its inhabitants during her first week. The first was that they were always very busy. Pepper was extremely dedicated to her job running Tony's company.

From the early morning to late at night she could either be found at her work office or her home office taking only small breaks in-between. 

Tony was hardly every upstairs, but down in his garage tinkering with his machines. Pepper seemed annoyed by this, though she tried to hide it. He hadn't said much to Cephera. She supposed that if he mistrusted her, he'd just get Jarvis keep an eye on her, which was probably something he did anyway.

Second, Tony's home was peaceful. Not too many people came around this far outside of the city. The ocean was a calming sound to fall asleep with, and the sun easily tanned her skin.

"Pepper," Cephera knocked on the red heads open home office door before speaking. Pepper was looking very intensely at a book full of numbers.

The first few days Cephera had called Pepper, Mrs. Potts, to which Pepper had corrected her and insisted she call her Pepper. Cephera also found out that Peppers name was actually a nickname and her birth name was Virginia. Cephera hadn't not asked how the name Pepper came to be.

"Hey, come on in." Pepper offered waving her in. 

"I have a request," Cephera said. Pepper nodded for her to go on. "I've heard of the World Wide Web, the Internet, but I've yet to sample it. I'm afraid reading about something and experiencing it can be very different things."

Pepper smiled and got up from her chair. "Sit," she said pointing to that same chair.

"Oh no, not now. When you're not busy." Cephera hadn't wanted to disrupt Peppers work completeLy.

"It's fine. It's healthy to have a distraction from work once in a while." Pepper insisted pointing again to the chair. Cephera wouldn't stand an argue, she sat down.

***

After a few simple lessons of the basic of working a computer and how the Internet worked, Cephera was downstairs by herself on the laptop Pepper had lent to her, skimming page upon page of just about anything she could.

She quickly came to find out that search engines were fickle things and if you were not clear in your meaning, it was quick to point you toward pornigraphic content. She'd have to share her knowledge of porn with her sister, she was sure Seraphina would have an interest in it.

She also realized that something as simple as browsing the Internet could make time pass without notice. Before Cephera knew it, night had fallen and Pepper had come down to find something to snack on.

Unlike Cephera's first day, meals were not cooked everyday and most days they had to fend for themselves. Snack food was a staple for snacking. The only junk Cephera found appealing were sweets, something that was in abundance in all world it would seem.

"Keeping busy." Pepper noted, nodding toward the laptop.

"Very much," Cephera replied. "There is so much more to learn from here." Cephera replied.

"Oh, be careful. Not everything on the Internet is accurate, not the way textbooks can be. On the Internet just about anyone can put their own thoughts in, and as I'm sure you know, not everyone is right." Cephera gave a short laugh and a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Cephera replied.

"If you want to see the crazy things people come up with, check out Thor or even your husband." Cephera had forgotten that long ago the humans had once worshipped the Norse gods, the Aesir.

Curiosity quickly took over. Cephera quickly did a search for Loki. Interestingly enough, using the image menu of her search engine, she found photo's taken of her husband and news feeds from spectators who had been in New York the day his army attacked.

She also found photo's shot in Stuttgart; did the humans have nothing better to do than zoom in from further away and take pictures? Did they not fear for their lives?

She scrolled down and between a bunch of news screenshots she titled her head to the side at a drawing. The likeness gave her chills as she absobed the sight of Thor straddling a half dressed, bent over Loki, and there was no questioning what was happening.

"Ah yes, the morbid side of the Internet," Pepper said from behind Cephera making her jump and blush. "You should see the ones of Tony." Pepper added with a laugh.

"People like this?" Cephera asked. "My husband tried to take over their world and they are drawing art of the brothers..." She trailed off.

"It's a sick world," Pepper shrugged. "You'll come across worse than that. The fact that there are real superheroes, well it's become a fantasy for some people. Some people see your husband as a man worth killing and others see him worth..., well bedding." 

"And it's the same for Tony?" Cephera asked.

"And all the heros around the world. People have a way of taking a villian and a hero and putting them in the most bizarre situations with one another, mostly sexual." Pepper shrugged again. "The Internet gives people freedom to express their darkest thoughts without ridicule."

"I'm beginning to see that." Cephera added.

"I can't completely blame the Internet, I mean there are the old norse stories of how Loki gave birth to a horse and...,"

"What!" Cephera caught Pepper off guard with her outburst. "Sorry, hold on." Cephera told her and quickly went back to her search page. 'Edda Prose, Loki the God of lies', caught her attention.

She skimmed the many pages of tales regarding her husband and sat for a moment stunned. "How...,"

"I know crazy right," Pepper said.

"No." Cephera shook her head. "How would you humans know any of this?"

"Huh?" Pepper looked confused before a thought dawn on her. "Wait, it's true?"

"What's true?" Tony asked. He always managed to catch the tail end of conversations.

"Loki has a horse child," Pepper replied and then looked to regret it. In her shock she'd involved the one man that needed to know less about Loki, not more.

"Well shit, that's gotta be one strange fetish." Tony popped open a beer. "So did he ever, you know, make you put on a saddle?" Cephera turned red.

"I'll have you know Mr. Stark, that our pasts are not as cut and dry when magic is involved. The conception of Sleipnir was no more wanted for Loki than my conception was." She stood quickly, feeling very defensive. "If I hadn't half the self control I have, I'd turn you into a dog and let another have at you and see how cocky you'd be." She fumed as Stark stared at her.

"This seems like a touchy subject for you. I thought it was kinky. Maybe it's best we revisit it another time," his tone was calm.

"Listen well, I'll not live here and simply tolerate you're attitude like my husband and his prior life is a joke and means nothing. He is no less a person. He has seen his own hardships. I condone nothing he did to this world, but I won't stand idly by and allow you to insult him and me in the process. Were it Pepper in my place, you wouldn't allow someone to treat her this way."

"Alright, I went too far, I'm sorry." Tony let out a breath.

"You went too far the first day and I overlooked it, but mark my words, I won't tolerate any more quips regarding my husband. Your apology is accepted, I hope you'll hold your tongue on further commentary that's both inappropriate and rude."

"My lips are sealed." He swore, pretending to zipper his lips.

(Tony)

"You are absolutely ridiculous." Pepper chided Tony while she pulled on a t-shirt for bed.

"It's awkward having her here. I'm just breaking the ice with a few jokes." Tony insisted.

"Breaking the ice is making someone laugh, not setting them on the verge of killing you." Pepper growled.

"You're still with me and you've wanted to kill me plenty of times." He remarked.

"Not the same. You need to be a little more considerate. She is Loki's wife, not Loki himself. She has done nothing to suggest she's anything like him. You give Thor your trust, why not her?"

"Thor helped us capture his own brother, where was she?" Tony pointed out.

"Stuck in Asgard like the rest of them, worrying about her husband." She sighed. "I know how you are, you make a joke out of everything about everyone, but this time back off a little. Let her get to know you before you start pissing her off." Tony glanced at Pepper and nodded.

Tony didn't have anything against Cephera, it was just that making fun of Loki gave him relief. Joking about everything brought him a calm over his worries. Not to mention he was half irritated because of the little sleep he was getting.

If Loki hadn't come to Earth, Tony wouldn't be having these problems he was having. He cracked jokes in front of Thor while he'd been there and Thor just gave him a exasperated look, but nothing more.

Pepper was right of course, he was going too far. 

***

Toast and coffee was Tony's breakfast the next day. He was spreading butter across his multigrain bread when Cephera walked in. She looked at him cautiously.

Tony's eyes travel from her face down to her arm. He'd noticed it several times now, it was hard to miss. A dark hand print scoured into her flesh. "Touched by an Angel?" He asked pointing with his butter covered knife.

She glanced down. "No," she replied, shaking her head.

"No? Castiel? Demons? Hell?" She stared at him with curiosity now. "It's a show, Supernatural, you should watch it. Good stuff." He informed. "So, how did you get it?"

"My daughter, Hela." Tony held his tongue.

"You don't look like a frost giantess." Tony remarked, hoping that was safe enough to say. 

"I see you've read the Edda Prose as well," she said. "Well, how about we set the record straight."

***

"So let me make sure I got this right, there is a Sigyn but she never married Loki because you stopped him, he did have three children by a giantess by way of black magic, he had a horse child by a spell gone wrong, and you are pregnant for a man who disguised himself as your husband." Tony's head was spinning just a little.

"That's correct." She seemed amused. "I'm not sure how your people have these tales so accurate and yet so wrong." She shurgged, "but it has been interesting to read about them." 

"I've never seen you in an of the lore," Tony noted.

"No, I've noticed that too." She frowned and her face deepened in thought.

Tony noted how young she looked in that moment. Her soft features looking disappointed and solemn. He felt a twang of shame for poking fun of her life, when she had seemed to have gone through so much. She told him of the myths listed in the prose, and some extra stuff involving herself not mentioned in the tales, but he could only imagine what the rest of her life was like.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

"Tony, have you seen Cephera?" Pepper asked entering his workroom where he was tinkering with the screws to his iron man boots.

"No," Tony replied shrugging. "Upstairs in her room probably." He added. She did spend a lot of time there. Although, she did enjoy the pool, but only after Pepper joined her wearing a swimsuit. 

Apparently, the modern day swimsuit was a little too..., well little for her. She was abashed to wear so little until Pepper offered to join her. That was her first month there, she'd become accustomed to it since.

Tony noticed she was quiet. When she spoke it was with interest and an open mind. She was eager to learn. It was clear she knew more than Thor, but watching her actually experience things was still amusing.

"She'd not there. She's not inside the house, and she's not by the pool." Pepper bit her lip. They'd promised Thor they'd look after his sister, or rather sister-in-law, the part Thor left out.

"Well she couldn't have just disappeared." Tony narrowed his eyes. He'd been afraid she might be trouble, like her husband. He'd hoped Pepper was right and that judging her by her husband's actions was wrong, but so far he wasn't too sure.

Noted, he did spend most of his time in his workshop and hadn't put in much effort to get to know her. A point Pepper made clear after Cephera's first week.

"She could have gone home," Pepper said, hands to her hips looking at Tony as if he should be helping her search.

"Apparently, she can't return to Asgard." Tony replied, finally pushing himself to his feet from his chair. "JARVIS, wakey wakey, you're slacking. Where's the Asgardian gone to?"

"She hasn't left her room this morning sir. To record any manner of her bedroom would be a violation of privacy." JARVIS replied, reminding Tony why JARVIS can't answer any impending questions about inside the room.

"Damn," Tony replied. "Are you sure she's not just soaking in a huge bubble bath fit for her royal highny?" Tony grinned.

"I'm sure." Pepper sighed in exasperation.

Tony swore in his head and followed Pepper upstairs. He Sincerly hoped the princess was not up to anything. He wasn't in the mood to chase her down or clean up her messes.

Tony was supposed to introduce her to SHIELD long ago. Thor had said she was meant to help the human race and the Asgardian Prince thought that was the best way. Of course Thor didn't take into account the mistrust Tony had for SHIELD. 

He didn't want to hand her over when she could be a danger. He thought it was better to check and make sure she was not a danger to anyone and then send her to her new job, that and he'd been too lazy to bring her.

They searched all over the house and sure enough she was nowhere to be found. "Wonderful," Tony sighed, his chest contracted slightly. 

In truth, having Cephera there did nothing for the anxiety he'd been feeling. He'd been ignoring the hot flashes, the tightening in his chest, the need to draw in deep breaths, and most all he avoided thinking about New York.

Maybe it was best she was gone. Without Loki's wife in the house, he could forget his worries..., or at least until the nightmares started.

It was amazing how a single brush with death could cause so many mixed emotions and impact your life. Tony was not eager to tango with death again.

"Tony we made a promise, we should contact someone." Pepper sounded worried. He hated disappointing Pepper, he was lucky to have her.

Tony reached his hands in the air and looked to the cieling. "All mighty Thor! God of Thunder, we need your help playing hide and seek with your dear sister, the tricksters wife." Pepper was glaring and Tony shook his head. "No, looks like we're on our own. Marco?" He yelled.

"Polo," a reply came making him almost jump. 

"Holy shit, it worked." He exclaimed staring at Cephera.

"You were looking for me?" She asked, not looking too impressed.

"Well you were missing." Tony replied. "Where did you go? You do realize we are responsible for you while under this roof?" He added.

"I appreciate your hospitality, but I am not a youngster. I do not need babysitting. If you must know I was visiting my sons Fenrir, and Jörmungandr." 

Tony stared. He knew the names and couldn't imagine what they must look like, didn't want to find out.

"We were just concerned," Pepper said breaking the awkward silence.

"Don't be. I assure you I can handle myself." Cephera replied with a weak smile. She looked tired.

"I'm cooking ham for supper." Pepper announced, changing topics.

"I don't eat meat," this was something she'd told Pepper before, but in her haste to change the subject Pepper must have forgotten.

"And lots of vegetables and dessert after." She added, covering her tracks. Cephera's smile brightened, but Tony wasn't paying much mind. His mind had wandered to the aliens, the wormhole, to death.

The simple mention of Cephera's monstrous step-children had him on edge. 

"All's good." He declared, rubbed his hands together and walking back toward the basement stair well. "Call when suppers ready," he said as the door closed behind him.

***

It needed to be stronger, faster, more durable. 

Tony tinkered into the wee hours of the night. Formatting and creating plans to rival his last suit. Upgrade after upgrade, but it still wasn't good enough.

Sweat beaded on his forehead, not from hard work, but worry. 

He was sure the event in New York only marked the beginning of the things bound to happen. Things were changing.

He worried everyday for what would happen if he wasn't prepared, because in truth, Tony Stark was not afraid to die, but afraid to leave behind those he cared for. To leave them in an unstable and unprotected world.

He didn't want to make the worlds most powerful suit, he felt he needed to.

Tony had shaken off death more than once now, and each time only brought harder challenges and Pepper had been put in danger on more than one occasion. If he wasn't there to save her, who would?

(Cephera)

A month and a half at Stark's, and Cephera still felt like a complete stranger.

It didn't help that she just didn't feel like herself. She wasn't happy and all smiles. Wasn't sociable or chatty. She just wanted to be alone.

Her belly still showed no signs of change, but alas one month wasn't long enough anyhow. She wondered if she'd begin to feel at least a little joy once that happened, but there was always the reminder looming over her that it was a baby by a man she hadn't wanted.

The knowledge really did suck the joy out of things. She hadn't even begun to think of names, let alone how to decorate the room. In fact, she hadn't really gone to the other room often.

She'd tried, but the thoughts surrounding that room were sad. Loki would never stand with her in a nursery, probably never hold their baby. Like Loki's children, Cephera refused to see this child as just hers.

There was the prospect that her and Loki would never have a child between them. If Odin kept to his sentencing, she'd never see Loki again.

If Stark only knew what she was going through, if he only knew the real Loki he wouldn't be so obliged to judge him so quickly. They were all suffering over what her husband did.

The question still remained why he'd done it.

Trust him, he'd asked of her. She wanted to, but she feared for him. He seemed so certain that he'd be free of his prison she was frightened of how that would come to pass.

Still she had things she was required to do on Earth and she needed to pull herself out of this rut and do them. It just wouldn't do to have her somber this whole time. She'd make no friends that way.

She wished she had her sister with her. Or Rorik even, he was always nice company. So much like his mother. 

***

Cephera's mood changed very little during her second month, though she did seem to have struck a bond with Pepper. Pepper was too busy to keep Cephera company often and so that bond was only half as good as having one with Stark could be. 

Tony was home all the time, just never upstairs. Cephera wondered what he did down in his basement. Pepper mentioned his 'toys' and Cephera knew that was his suits and other inventions, but she'd love to see them for herself. Tony was very private over that basement and Cephera didn't have access.

The Internet and its many wonderful and odd, disturbing things became her pass time, as did the news on TV.

She was not sure if she was amused or appalled by the many jokes comedians tended to tell regarding the alien invasion Loki masterminded. How could anyone find war funny?

"What's that?" Cephera asked, during her daily news. Tony had emerged from his basement carrying a rather clumsy looking box with colorful things hanging over the top.

"Decorations." He replied. "Next month is Christmas." He told her. "You know what that is, right?"

"Yes, but you don't have any snow," she said, puzzled. When studying Christmas it was always associated by gift giving, carolling, making snowmen, snow, and of course other numerous things.

Tony laughed. "We don't really have snow here. The times we have its been mostly in the mountains and wasn't very much, and it didn't last long. But you don't need it to celebrate it." 

"I suppose not. This will be my first Christmas." She told him peeking down into the box as Tony placed it on the floor not too far from her.

"I hope you're looking forward to it because you're about to take all this and put it up." His smile looked happier than hers. He clearly was pawning this off on her, but somehow she didn't seem to mind.

"Alright." She accepted it as if it were a challenge. "I can do that." She nodded.

"Excellent, I'll bring up the other boxes." His grin widened.

"Wait..., how many are there?" He didn't answer her. About 20 minutes later she got her answer with 9 large boxes of stuff and that didn't include the undecorated Christmas tree. 

"Thanks a bunch. I owe you one." He told her just as he put the last box down and began to leave her be.

"I want to see your suits and inventions." She stood from the couch.

"Huh?" He turned giving her a quizzical look.

"You owe me one, and I'm cashing in. I assume Pepper asked you to have all this done and because you don't want to do it, I am. So I want to see your stuff. I'm interested in it." She explained. 

Tony looked to be chewing on his own words as she knew the statement 'I owe you one' was generally just an expression of gratitude and hardly ever taken literally. "Alright, tomorrow." He replied after a second. His expression had changed from unsure to cocky.

When he was gone Cephera set about pulling the stuff from the boxes. She mused at the decorations of all kinds and found herself smiling at the glitter that brushed off some. It tainted her hands, clung to her dress, and she was enchanted.

Oddly enough she felt a little lighter, a little happier.

She could make this work. She had to. She was spending far too much time worrying and not enough time seeing the bright side. The truth of the matter was that Loki was not dead, the least she could do was be grateful for that, even if the future was still bleak.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

"No really the house looks great." Pepper beamed when she got home. Cephera had felt self-conscious, she'd never decorated for an Earth celebration before. "How did Tony sucker you into doing it?" 

Cephera laughed. "He's agreed to show me his famous 'toys'." She replied.

"That's a step forward." Pepper grinned. "Tony isn't always like this." Pepper looked toward the sealed basement door. "Since New York...," she paused as if unsure she should be talking about it.

"You don't have to tell me. War and fighting for your life can bring on worries and trauma's no one ever saw coming." Cephera's smile remained, though it softened to give a sense of comfort.

"He's always annoying though." Pepper's amusement returned. "That will never change."

"We all have something about us that never will," Cephera shrugged. People did and could change throughout their lives, but something would always stick.

"My feet are killing me. I'm going to get a shower." Pepper departed, and headed upstairs.

***

"It doesn't look like iron?" Cephera eyed the raw suit. Unpainted and unfinished, she was amazed at Tony's ingenuity. 

"It isn't. Iron Man is like a cute pet name. Titanium man just doesn't have the same ring to it." Tony replied. "I tried obtaining Adamantium, but it's a very hard alloy to abstain, very rare, but durable." 

"Hmmm, Mechanova has its own kinds of ore. We might have something helpful." She offered. Maybe she could gain his friendship by helping with his hobby.

"Mechanova?" Tony asked.

"My home world," she was reminded how little these people knew about her. "I'm not Asgardian, I'm Mechanovian." 

"By chance was your marriage an arranged marriage? That would explain a lot," he didn't sound as condescending as usual, so she didn't feel offended.

"No, I met Loki when I was a young girl. He taught me magic for many years before we fell in love," Tony half snorted, as if the notion was silly, but he didn't comment. "My people branch out to learn about other cultures, that's how we ended up in Asgard."

"Hmmm," Tony turned his attention to the television. He had the news blaring in the background. The weather for the next week was being advertised. 

"Will I ever get to see the suit in action?" Cephera eyed the finished suit across the room.

"That..., that's a prototype and not ready to test drive just yet." The TV weatherman was cut off and a colorful screen appeared.

"People of America," a man said slow and precise. Small sunglasses hid his eyes and a beard adorned his face. "You don't know me, but you will." He continued.

Cephera had grown silent and both her and Tony stepped up to the screen. "They say you cannot teach an old dog new tricks, but I believe obedience can be obtain." He leaned on his knuckles, numerous rings gleaming on his fingers. "Life's wheel of fate shows no mercy..., woman, children, the elderly. With the help of this unjust world these people see their end."

The screen panned out and behind him stood a young woman, a small child no more than 10, and an elderly man. "Sometimes those we see as innocent are not. Take these people for example, only yesterday they aided in an assault against a small village leaving death and sorrow in their wake."

A barrage of bullets sprayed and the footage cut back to the bearded man. "Take this as a warning. Those who do evil will meet with justice." 

Cephera's hand had covered her mouth in disbelief. Her heart jumping into her throat. Tony didn't speak, he pulled out his cell phone and walked off as the news came back and even the news caster sat in shock.

***

"Who is he? Why hasn't anyone caught him?" Cephera asked Pepper, nibbling on her salad.

The bearded man people were calling the Mandarin, had been hijacking the airwaves on and off for the whole month. Mid December crept up on them quickly.

"No one knows where he is." Pepper frowned, stirring the dressing through her lettuce.

"Tony is a hero to this world, why doesn't he act?" Cephera couldn't understand it. Wasn't this what hero's did?

"The government feels he needs to stay out of it. Tony has, on more than one occasion, made the military appear impotent. They are trying to prove themselves by taking care of it." Pepper clearly didn't approve.

"That's awfully arrogant and selfish of them. The people should come first." Cephera felt frustrated.

"I know. Tony and his suits have come under scrutiny several times. They've tried to confiscate them even, but they don't have the rights. Sometimes the government doesn't know when to be team players and put aside pride." Pepper ripped a piece of her baguette off.

Cephera could tell Pepper was frustrated. Their friend was in the hospital after an attack by the Mandarin. Pepper had seen Happy earlier that morning

They were quiet when a caption caught their attention. "Tony Stark, Iron Man, has finally spoken out against the Mandarin," the lady newscaster said just as footage of the event in question was played.

Both Cephera and Pepper stared in shock. "He's a fool," Cephera commented.

"He can't be left alone." Pepper growled. "A simple visit to the hospital turns into this." Her face had turned red. "We're leaving," Pepper announced getting up from her chair. "Pack a few bags." Pepper told Cephera.

"Welcome home sir, as always I see you've managed to keep your mouth shut." JARVIS said with his typical computer sarcasm.

"Tony," Peppers voice rose, "what were you thinking?" 

Cephera's mind wandered back to when she had said that same thing to Loki before his fall from the Byfrost. Coming back to reality Cephera could hear the raised voices of the couple and she quickly fled upstairs.

She didn't want to make it more awkward than it needed to be, she gave Pepper and Tony time alone.

Not long after, she heard stomping coming up the stairs and a door slam down the hall. She was unsure if it was Pepper or Tony, but her bet was on Pepper.

Leaving? Pack a bag? Cephera looked around the room. There really wasn't anything she wanted to bring. Nothing here was hers.

Still, she found a bag to prep and began with the essentials. Hairbrush, toothbrush, underwear, bra. She gazed at the socks and opted out, she never wore them anyhow. She selected slip-on flat shoes she could wear anywhere and placed them next to the door.

After a while she sifted through the closet and wondered where they would go. Would it be cold there? She had been provided pants, but Cephera had never worn them. Her sister would, but Cephera preferred anything that flowed around her legs.

It would be nice to have Seraphina with her now. Cephera hadn't heard anything about Mechanova since her departure to Earth. She wondered everyday what was happening. She'd hoped to have seen her sister by now, or at least her nephew.

She grabbed a few short dresses and a few long ones. While she placed those in the bag the doorbell rang. It was an odd sound considering the circumstances, but Celhera doubted the Mandarin would just come to the door and ring the bell.

The thought amused her a second. Thinking of that fancy dressed man waiting patiently at the door made her almost want to giggle.

Cephera again had let herself grow lost in thought. She'd let Tony deal with his guest, she went back to the closet to see if there was anything else that would come in handy.

Raised voices carried on an echo up the stairway. Cephera heard Pepper and Tony when she emerged from the closet. It was the most arguing Cephera had heard from them.

Sighing she zipped closed her bag and stumbled. The entire housed groaned and rocked sideways, a blast resounding throughout the walls.

Cephera grabbed the bed to steady herself but the bed began to slid as the floor creaked and snapped. She vaulted toward the door but missed it when a second blast had the room tip vertically and her body fell, her back snapped against the window seat before she landed on the cracking glass.

Looking directly down through the window, she could see debris hitting the water below. The window groaned under her weight, the spider cracks chasing outward to the frame.

This was one of those times she wished she'd learned half the magic Loki knew. Something might have gotten her out of this.

She rolled off the window and onto what was once the wall. Items were falling from the bathroom, hitting the area beside her. The bed was jammed in a corner with a dressed tumbled on top of it.

Blasts were echoing all around her. In seconds the room gave another heave. She braced herself against the wood. She could teleport, but without knowing what else was being thrown around she might get hurt, so she waited. 

Her room and who knows what else, detached from the house and Cephera tumbled in the plummet toward the ocean below. The bed slide from its semi secure spot and Cephera yelped as it stuck her shoulder. Had she not have slide with it, it might have crushed her.

The window of the room shattered when it impacted against the water. Water rushed inside as the whole room sank. Cephera dragged her way along the wall. She braced herself along it, closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath and teleported to the other side where she was met with water.

She could hardly see anything. Debris, large and small, rushed passed her to the depths below. She wished she could teleport further distances, but it took a lot more concentration, time she didn't have.

She swam toward the surface, fighting against the currents and failing. Her heartbeat fast, and it took every ounce of her sanity to not panic.

A car hit the water above and Cephera teleported out of its way. The magic winded her as she rushed it. She gasped unwillingly and her lungs screamed as she swallowed water.

She struggled to regain her calm. She fought against the oncoming dread. The harder she pushed herself the more water she inhaled. Soon Cephera's fight left her and her eyes began to close. Darkness over took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudo's!!!!


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

"Send me to Midgard now," Rorik clenched his fist in frustration. A guard had come to fetch him. Heimdall had seen his aunt in danger but had not been able to save her with the Byfrosts beam, she simply moved around too much.

Rorik should have gone to her sooner. He felt ashamed that months had gone by and he hadn't even gone to say hello, now he might never get a second chance.

"I can send you, but I am unable to see her." Heimdall told him.

"Some all-seeing eyes you've got," Rorik growled. His mother would be angry at him for allowing his anger to show. She always stressed that being calm in the face of danger was best. 

"The waves swept her away faster than I expected." Heimdall sounded regretful, but it didn't make Rorik feel any less angry.

"You were suppose to watch her." Rorik roared.

"I have many things to watch. The event with your aunt happened so quickly, I'm lucky to have caught sight of it at all." Heimdall shoved his sword into the pedastal. "With each passing moment, the ocean swallows her. When you land be cautions that you also do not get swept away." 

Rorik hated the gatekeepers calm demeanour, but he couldn't argue any further. He stepped to the swirling tunnel and felt the jolt as he was sucked inside.

(Cephera)

The first breath she inhaled was stale and salty. Her head pounded. She lay along dark gravel that held a shine of deep blue. Water no longer surrounded her.

Lifting her head she noticed the sky above was red with swirls of white like creamer just poured into a colorful hot beverage. There was no mood, no stars, and no sun.

Her eyes came to rest on a person who materialized nearby.

"Hela?" Cephera questioned staring wide eyed at her stepdaughter as she climbed to her feet. "How..." She began. Hela stood with her staff in hand. A cape strung across her shoulders and her dark hair loose to hang to her waist.

She was just as Cephera remembered.

"You are dead." Hela stated with an indifferent shrug.

"What?" Cephera was taken aback by the news. "Dead?" It wasn't possible.

"Drowned, even your kind can't avoid that." She replied, her tone neutral.

"The baby?" Cephera touched her belly. Cephera assumed that because she was dead she must be in Helheim, but how?

"Dead, I assume. My only interest was in your soul." Hela shrugged.

"I have to go back. If I can get back..." Cephera felt panicked. 

"Get back? Like opening a gate and running home?" Hela laughed, an echo across the dead landscape. "What part of dead don't you understand?" Hela's mocking tone irritated Cephera.

"Don't play with me, you can let my soul go before my brain dies. I know you Hela, you like to play with people. If I were dead I wouldn't be in Helheim." Cephera insisted.

"Maybe, but we have something to discuss." Hela's voice held an odd tone of concern.

"Is it about Loki? Is your father okay?" Cephera's train of thought turned around.

"He's fine," Hela assured her. "It's of your child's father we must chat." Cephera was stunned only for a moment.

"You know who he is?" She asked stepping closer.

"You do as well," Hela told her. "He is the same man who forced myself and my brothers into exsistance. The same man whose whispers have been reaching my father's ears while he slept, urging him into letting the Jotuns into Asgard the day of the coronation. The same man who enchanted Thor." Hela look pleased that she'd known all this.

"And you never told us?" Cephera was appalled and angry, and yet not surprised.

"You're affairs mean nothing to me." Hela waved her hand at the notion.

"Then why now?" Cephera demanded.

"Because had I known what his overall schemes were leading too, I would have told you long ago." Hela paused and Cephera was becoming impatient, a very hard thing to get her to feel.

"Who is he Hela? What is he plotting?" Cephera urged her. 

Hela, for once, looked afraid. A deep terrified look in her green eye before she blinked it away.

"He is Loki. Not our Loki but an older, much more volatile one. A man whose mischief knows no bounds. He's torn his world asunder with his mischief. Brought about the end of the Aesir and has grown tired of playing with those left behind. He's come here to cause mayham. To corrupt my father into becoming just like him. To make my father cause another Armageddon, Ragnorok." Cephera noted the shiver than ran over Hela and made her stiffen.

"The prophecy Odin knew about back when you were conceived." Cephera swallowed, her throat feeling dry. "Where is he now?" Cephera asked.

"I don't know. I only know of the things he's caused, but not where he's been hiding." Hela's frown deepened. "I have a sort of connection with him." She admitted. "It's minimal now that I'm in this world. It's dimmed."

"I don't understand." Cephera shook her head. 

"And you don't have time to. Whilst you are here I need your help to pull aide through from his world. His wife, Sigyn." 

"Sigyn?" Cephera thought of the Prose. "I've read tales about her." A sinking feeling hit Cephera's stomach. "Was I never suppose to marry Loki? Had we been fighting against fate all these years?"

Hela laughed. "You are thinking far too much into this. There are no fates to carry out a chain path for you. Your life is what you make of it. These tales you are referring to, have been created by this old Loki. He's fed his own story to the old people of Midgard. He's narcissistic that way." She furrowed her brow. "His marriage to Sigyn was created on deceit, while yours was love." Hela gave an awkward smile.

"The difference has made a huge change in my father and how his life could have been. You relationship has saved him from making the same choices as the old Loki, so of course for his plan to work he needed you gone. He needed my father isolated and abandoned. He thought getting you caught bedding someone else would be the nail that sealed the coffin, and would cause my father to lose his mind, but he underestimated the trust you have in one another. Sickening trust if you ask me," Hela added.

"So, I'm not so much a threat, rather I'm an annoyance." Cephera glared at the thought and ignored Hela's barb.

"Pretty much," Hela waved Cephera to follow her. "We need to get this portal opened before our chance is lost."

Cephera followed. "Hela, was magic used to conceive my child?" 

"No. He's educated about your kind. That was just icing on his cake." Cephera was relieved that she was not tainted by dark magic and angry that she'd been used for some game.

"Time works differently here," Hela said. "When this portal is complete I will send you back to the world of the living and my debt to you will be paid."

"Debt?" Cephera asked stopping near a very large cracked platform.

"You saved me and my brothers from death, and now I am returning the favor." Cephera shook her head, but didn't argue. She didn't feel Hela owed her anything, but she wasn't going to argue being sent back to life. "Once you return to the living I won't be able to grant life a second time. It's only because I marked you that you have this chance at all."

Cephera looked down to her arm on instinct and the hand mark from centuries ago was gone.

"Focus," Hela caught Cephera's attention. "We need this portal to open wide, and stay strong or we risk killing the only woman who might be able to help us stop old Loki." Cephera had forgotten why they'd come to this broken rock.

"Tell me what I need to do." Cephera agreed.

***

When Cephera opened her eyes and drew in a breath, her lungs burned as salt water gushed down her throat. She was being pulled through the ocean on the current just as she had been before her awakening in Helheim.

She struggle to swim upward, but it was useless.

To her right she noticed a head of blonde hair also being whisked away. 

Sigyn!

Cephera reached out and was able to grab the woman's arm. She held on tight hoping that help would come any moment. Hela couldn't have just sent them back to drown.

As if her hopes had been heard, a dark hole opened in the water and both Cephera and Sigyn were sucked in.

Cephera landed on the rocky shore, coughing out water and vomiting whatever lunch was left in her belly.

Turning quickly, Cephera turned Sigyn over. She wasn't completely like the young Sigyn of this world. She was older, lines across her face showing her many more years, but it didn't make her less beautiful.

"Sigyn," Cephera said shaking her gently. She was breathing, so she was alive. After a moment of trying to wake her, Cephera gave up and looked around. To her surprise, Tony's house - what was left of his house - was only a short distance away. "I'll be back," she told the other woman, hoping she could hear her.

Cephera ran to the road to get help. She could see police lights flashing near the crumbled mansion. Cephera hoped Tony and Pepper were okay, but right now she had her own problems to deal with.

Before she took another barefooted step a burst of light and a whirling wind behind her caught her attention. She spun round and felt joyous to see a familiar face.

"Rorik!" She cried running back down the rocky slant of a hill. Rorik turned and caught her to stop her uncontrolled run.

"Cephera, you're safe." He looked surprised.

"Help me," Cephera tugged his arm to turn to the unconscious Sigyn. "We need to get her somewhere safe." Cephera told him.

"What about your safehouse?" He asked and Cephera nudged her head toward the ruins. "Oh," without asking who she was, Rorik picked up the blonde. "Where to?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what happened to Tony and I'm afraid bringing her up to the house will cause too much attention from police and news reporters."

Cephera had planned to go to the house alone to find help, but with Rorik there she could just use his help. She searched the pockets in her dress and utter a small sound of annoyance. "I lost my waystone," she said.

She had no way to get to her son's now.

"Heimdall isn't permitted to allow you into Asgard, but I could take her there to be seen too...,"

"No," Cephera said firmly. "It's a long story, I'll explain when we find somewhere to sleep." She added seeing the look of surprise on his face.

"Alight, it won't look strange carrying a unconscious woman over a long stretch of road." His sarcasm was thick and reminded Cephera of Seraphina. 

"We'll worry about explaining that if we are stopped. Come on." She made her way up the bank with Rorik at her heels.

***

Two police cars stopped them. After using the embaressing drunk friend story, the second vehicle offered to drive them to the city.

Cephera had no money and neither did Rorik. Finding a motel was hard, but they managed to find a creepy little spot in a shady part of town. The guy at the front desk accepted a ring Rorik had been wearing after giving it a quick bite.

The room was just as grubby as the lobby had been and the walls paper thin..., either that the woman next door was just a very loud screamer.

Rorik gave the bed a distasteful look, but had no choice but to put Sigyn on it. Her breathing was steady, like she was just sleeping.

"Do you have time to explain now?" He asked his aunt, one eyebrow raised. Cephera nodded sitting in a chair, dust puffing up from the pillow, and a questionable stain on its armrest.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

Rorik frowned at the water he'd drawn from the motels tap downstairs. It would seem this place lacked a lot of clean things. Luckily, they only needed it to wash up. Cephera hadn't wanted to leave Sigyn alone.

As Rorik passed the front desk, the TV behind it blared. 

"After threatening the Madarin early yesterday morning, Tony Stark is now presumed dead after an attack on his home leaving it in ruins." The footage broke to show the ruins. "Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, has been known for his fight for world peace, and his newest environmental campaign for green energy." Rorik stopped listening. His aunt was waiting for him.

He reached the upstairs room after a brief encounter with a perfume stenched whore who tried to pick him up on the stairs.

"Was there clean water downstairs?" Cephera asked as he walked in with the bowl. The manager had given him a peculiar look when he'd asked for a large bowl.

"No," Rorik laid the bowl down on the end table and frowned. "The news is saying your friend Tony Stark is dead." Rorik furrowed his eyebrows.

"People said that about my husband once, if you recall." Cephera smiled but it looked only hopeful. She had no way to be sure of her friends survival.

"True. So what now? How do you know this old Loki isn't going to come after you?" Rorik had been floored when Cephera told him what was going on.

"I highly doubt he's looking for a father of the year award. He simply wanted me and Loki separated so he could continue his efforts to corrupt him. I'm no longer useful to this Old Loki now that I'm permanently stuck on Earth. I doubts he's even taken one glance at my life since I left." Cephera shurgged.

Rorik certainly hoped his aunt was right. Old Loki could be listening to them, watching them now. He could know his wife was here to thwart his plans.

And of course Rorik knew this information came from Hela, Cephera's step-daughter. Rorik had heard things about her from both his mother and father and wasn't completely sure if she could be trusted.

"Well, what do we do for money?" Rorik asked sitting on the edge of the bed while Cephera washed her hands the best she could.

"You are going to go back to Mechanova to see your grandfather. We have gold coins we use for bartering in outer realms and they can be traded here for Earth currency. Get some and bring it back, but don't tell them what's going on." She added firmly.

"Why not?" Rorik had no idea why she wanted to stay so secretive. Shouldn't everyone know to stay on the looked out for this tyrant?

"Look Rorik, this Loki, he's smart, manipulative, powerful. Until we know where he's hiding I think it's best he doesn't get word he's been discovered. The less people know about him the chances are higher that he won't hear about it." Rorik nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can." His stomach rumbled. He'd need food. He'd have to bring back some for the women, although Sigyn was still slumbering, but she could wake any moment.

He left Cephera behind with the pretty blonde and found a safe place outside the city to call to Heimdall.

(Sigyn)

When she opened her eyes she found herself staring at a bleak cieling and dimly lit surroundings. The sound of an object moving made her turn her head and she lay her eyes on Cephera.

She smiled. She'd made it. After all her effort she'd finally gotten through to this universe. 

"Hello," Sigyn said before Cephera could.

"Hello," Sigyn noted the awkward tone and shaped her eyes to a kind understanding look. From her place in her own universe, she'd watched her husband's mayham unfold. She'd seen the things he had done. "I'm Cephera," 

"I know who you are." Sigyn told her sitting up. "Do you know who I am?" Sigyn suspected she did by the was the other woman was acting.

"Yes," Cephera nodded and exhaled. "There is so much to discuss with you." She hurried to say.

"I already know it all." Sigyn frowned. "I just wish I had been able to stop it." Shame curled in her belly.

"What happened?" Cephera asked. Curiosity dawning on her face.

"Too much to tell. In fact, much of mine and Loki's story has been told in his written tales of Edda. From there his hatred for Thor grew and grew and that of Odin as well." She paused. "From what I have seen, your husband was never treated badly by Odin in the same manner as mine."

"Odin was sometimes unfair, and it was clear he favorited Thor, but he was never cruel to Loki..., until now." Cephera mirrored Sigyn's frown.

"My husband wanted to see them all suffer. I made efforts to stop him, but I was a foolish girl with hopes he might one day settle down and be a good husband." Signs eyes fell for only a moment to Cephera belly.

She knew about the child. She'd witness her husband's trickery that caused Cephera to be carrying it. "I'm sorry," an embaressing flush lit up across Cephera's cheeks as she noticed Sigyn's glance, her hand coming to cover her abdomen even though no bump was yet visible.

"Don't be," even though her own stomach churned at her husband's infidelity, it had not been the first and probably not his last. Cephera was an innocent in this. She could not blame the her. Cephera had not seduced him. "As you probably can tell he goes to great lengths to fill out his plans. He rocked my world with devastation and when he felt he had broken every last person he conjured the spell that brought him here."

"I am ashamed of my passive nature. Had I acted sooner, all this could have been avoided, but it is too late for that now. All I can do is help find my husband and...," she trailed off. 

She knew that capturing him would one day lead to him finding a way out and the thought of killing him terrified her. She loved him. She was a fool to do so, but she did.

"I'm sure you did what you could," Cephera reached out and took Sigyn's hand and squeezed it.

Sigyn smiled at her kindness. "I am weak. On your end you had both yourself and Hela helping you weave the spell that brought me here. On my end it was only me. I'm weak, tired. I'm in no shape to confront my husband and even then I'm not sure where he is." 

"But you can see him?" Cephera tilted her head. 

"Yes, I can see HIM. No matter what form Loki takes I've always seen him for who he really is. Ever since he tricked me into marrying him by disguising himself as my once betrothed, Theoric, I countered it by making sure he can never do it again. So I'm unsure where he is or who he might be. I sometimes am unable to see him at all." She sighed and looked around.

She had expected something a little less gross to be staying in.

"Sorry about the room. I was in the midst of drowning when Hela pulled me from death and had me help summon you. The house I was staying in had been attacked..., it's a long story." Cephera blushed again.

"But you and the child are fine?" Cephera's face deepened to scarlet and she only nodded. There was silence in the room.

Sigyn remembered being pregnant for Loki. She remembered their first night after marriage.

Because she'd been tricked, she had been embarrassed and ashamed to allow him to remove her clothes, but she'd chosen to stay at his side and so she didn't fight him. He seemed to revel in making her moan, squirm and later scream in pleasure. Because he knew she hadn't wanted him, he had to make her body yearn for him, and it had.

He hadn't been a careless lover.

She'd bore him twins. Narfi and Váli. They both died young. They had been the only children she'd had for him. After their early years of marriage he lost interest in coming to her bed and he wasn't a good father.

His sole purpose in life seemed to take the kingdom and he cared for little else. Sigyn mourned her son's alone and he blamed her for their death.

"Don't be ashamed of your pregnancy. I know you were a victim of my husband's mischief. You are not the first woman to fall prey to him." Sigyn told Cephera.

"I'm ashamed I fell for it at all. I was so desperate to have my husband alive and home, I was blind." Cephera looked away. "Do you find this odd, two wives of the same but different man, conversing?"

"It's a little strange, yes." Sigyn smiled feeling a hint of amusement. Her Loki looked just like Cephera's Loki when she first met him with minimal differences such as hair and clothing.

It was difficult not to envy the life Cephera had with Loki. Sigyn wished her marriage had been that way. Happy, loving, respectful. She wouldn't resent Cephera for those things, however.

"I'm waiting for my nephew to come back with some currency we can use to find a better place." Cephera changed the subject.

"Yes, this place is very...," Sigyn couldn't find a proper word for it that didn't sound harsh coming from her lips.

"It's all we could find." Cephera looked around in distaste. "I wish Tony's home was still there." She paused and Sigyn could tell she was thinking. "We could go to New York, Tony had a building there." 

"I'm not very familiar with Midgard. I'm afraid I don't know where New York is." Sigyn never ventured to Midgard often, but when she did it was for a brief trip and usually business. "I'll go with you where ever you take me. We are in this together," Sigyn said.

"I wish we had met on different circumstances." Cephera replied.

"Technically you have met my other self here." Cephera laughed with a nod. 

"Very true." She admitted. Sigyn had been watching them all for as long as her husband had been in their universe. She watched them grow.

"Is she happy?" Sigyn asked, not really sure if she wanted the answer. Cephera chewed her lip.

"Last I saw of your counterpart, she was holding hers and Theoric's baby boy and she did look happy." Cephera seemed hesitant to answer and Sigyn felt regret for asking. 

It was a life she could have had that was stolen from her. Still, she had come to love Loki, but she had never known happiness. Each universe had its own cast and drama to live through. She was one of many Sigyn's and Cephera was one of many Cephera's 

Once Loki was finished with this world, he would jump to another and ruin that too. She couldn't allow him to get that far. Couldn't let him ruin this one. If he corrupted Cephera's husband, then she would experience her whole world come crashing down and sorrow like none she'd even known. Sigyn didn't want to see that happen to anyone else like it had her.

She wanted to save everyone that heartache. Wanted to see a kinder version of her husband prevail and stay on the path of love and loyalty. She wanted to make a difference. 

She was done standing off to the side and being idle in hopes someone else would make her husband see reason. She was sick of being the dutiful wife to a disrepctful husband. It ended here and it would end on her terms, whether he survived at the end or not would be by his choices.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

Rorik returned within the day. With Sigyn now strong enough to travel, they left their temporary home and made their way to a pawn shop.

Rorik had none of the mans bartering for low prices and in the end Cephera felt they got enough money out of it to be considered substantial. After some extended research using the internet at a nearby cafe, they were well on their way to New York.

They located the tower using a map they’d purchased at a tourists shop. “What if your friend is dead?” Rorik asked Cephera as they traversed the unknown territory.

“I have confidence that Tony has survived, Afteral, he did survive Loki’s army.” Cephera had to smirk, but not for reasons known to Rorik. Apparently, ‘Loki’s Army’ meant something different to the world wide web. Pepper was right, people were strange when given such faceless freedom.

“Okay, but what if he’s not there?” Rorik shuffled a hand through his brown hair.

“Then we wait, or find a way in. Tony has lots of money. A broken window won’t be any sweat off his back.”

“Thats an Midgardian expression right?” Sigyn asked, pipping up for the first time since the plane. Cephera nodded in response.

“Fine, but if we get arrested I’m blaming you.” Rorik noted and Cephera laughed. It was more something she’d have said to her sister.

XxX

A long journey and a broken door handle in the back alley of Tony’s building, and they were inside. Cephera could have tried teleporting, but the dangers of going in without knowing what the other side looked like was life threatening and she decided to avoid that.

Magic was not always so simple.

“Jarvis,” Cephera called out. An alarm hadn’t even sounded for the building. Like most of Tony’s stuff, it was run by his super computer. Pepper mentioned it when Cephera had extra questions about the A.I. 

Jarvis didn’t answer and Cephera frowned. Maybe Tony’s house caused a loss of connection. She shrugged and looked to her nephew. “At least we’re in,” he proceeded to head for the stairwell.

Nearing the upper levels, they had no choice but to break a few knobs there too where security panels would normally let them in, provided they knew the code…, which they didn’t.

“Woah, nice.” Rorik grinned staring straight ahead and out through the vast number of windows surrounding the room. Cephera had to agree, the view was nice.

“I think it prudent, that for now my identity remain between us.” Sigyn told then.

“Secrets don’t last long.” Rorik warned. “My mother always says honesty is better. That way you get all the bullshit over with and move on.”

“Still, the longer my arrival here stays quiet, the more time I have to recover my power. Over the past many centuries I’ve been studying, building up my magic to one day rival my husbands. If Cephera is right and he isn’t watching us, then the secret should be easy to keep.”

“If…, the key word here is if.” Rorik narrowed his eyes.

"I tend to agree with Cephera, now that she's out of the picture he holds no more interest in her." 

"Except she's carrying his kid," Roriks tack on the subject reminded Cephera of Seraphina. Cephera nearly cringed at the reminder.

"Loki has no use for the child, I can promise you that." Sigyn replied smooth and calm. If Cephera did know better, she'd think Sigyn wasn't phased at all by her husband's wayward ways... But Cephera had a feeling that deep down Sigyn was not on any level okay with this.

Cephera couldn't imagine being in Sigyn position. She'd be heartbroken if Loki was running around with other women, let alone get one pregnant and then have to meet the woman and team up with her.

Rorik gave up on his argument and looked around. "I hope there's food." He was right. The food he'd brought with him only lasted to the plane ride. They'd gotten a meal in a small New York Cafe before reaching the tower.

"I'll look for the food." Sigyn offered.

"I'm sure the rooms are upstairs. I'll check. I guess all we can do is look around and make ourselves at home." Cephera told them.

XxX

The fridge was bare of anything fresh, but the cupboards had some boxed and canned things to eat. "One of us will need to head to the grocery store." Cephera frowned.

"One of us?" Rorik questioned. "All of us would be better. I don't know my way around Earth and certainly not around their food stores. Sigyn here is on a secret mission to take down her renegade husband and shouldn't be wandering about alone, and you're pregnant with that ass hole husband's kid and could be in danger. OH, and let's not forget Kystoff." 

Cephera sucked in a breath. He was right. She'd forgotten Krystoff. Being off her world for so long, it was easy to push him from her mind.

Sigyn looked to have a question, but she didn't express it. She sat demurely on the couch in her Asgardian clothes and watched the conversation unfold.

"Krystoff won't bother with me. I'm already pregnant." Cephera brushed off the notion.

"You're early pregnant. If he caught you, he could easily force you to abort the baby and then start working on his own." Cephera cringed. The idea sent shivers and a nauseous feeling through her belly.

"It would seem we have many reasons to stick together." Sigyn offered to end the uneasy conversation.

"What if Tony returns? I'm more than capable of handling myself and Sigyn, I'm sure, can fend for herself too. Rorik you should stay here." 

"No way. My father would kill me if I allowed two ladies to roam around unattended in an unfamiliar world." Cephera glared. This was not the Mechanovian attitude. Male or female, it didn't matter, they were all the same. This was something Rorik picked up from his father in Asgard and probably used it to pick up women.

"Don't give me that attitude. You know well that Mechanovian's are raised on battle. I won't be treated like a soft rag doll." Cephera felt affronted. It had been a while since she'd been treated like she couldn't handle herself.

Rorik's face whitened and he flushed. "I'm sorry, I just...,"

"You're staying here. Someone needs to watch the place. After all, we did break in and those doors are not fixed. Keep an eye on things here. There is always the possibility that the man who attack Tony's home could come here too." 

Rorik seemed like he wanted to argue, but he knew better. Putting a stone cold look on his face, he begrudgingly accepted the task.

(Hela)

Hela sat bored on a seat overlooking the vastness of her realm. It was always calm and dreary and she usually liked that. No one to nag at her, to expect her to smile or have something nice to say.

"Hela, dear daughter." The voice made her narrow her eyes before she turned to look at Old Loki. His hair long and pulled back into a ponytail, silvery white strands telling his age. The wrinkles under his eyes and along his face would make it appear he was looking at her kindly.

"You are not my father," Hela reminded him. He only smirked and proceeded to approach her.

"I presume you've closed off the entries from the overworld?" Hela gave him a blank bored look.

The Overworld was what he called the place of magic that ran through her domain and into the living world. It's how he got there..., how she pulled Sigyn through. Of course he didn't known that.

"And you're sure no one has already come through?" His condescending tone irked her.

"I'm never wrong," Hela pursed her lips and let her cold gaze catch his. She'd always known about him, but she had only recently met him in the flesh.

He'd come to her realm, how she wasn't sure, and started bossing her around using words like sweetheart and darling daughter as if they are his orders sound nicer. His arrogance annoyed her.

When she came to realize his plot, at first she hadn't cared, but then she started to become irritated by him just a smidgen more than anyone else and decided that playing the trickster for a fool and bringing about his downfall would be lovely fun.

She hated to also admit that without the world as it was now, she'd be out of a job.

Hela was taking a huge risk though. If this surrogate father of hers was able to get into her realm without dying, he was mighty powerful and she had to tread carefully.

She hated that she was forced to rely on her wannabe mother. Knowing her, Cephera would probably run to this Loki and think hugs and kisses would make things better.

The thought made Hela want to roll her eyes, but she restrained herself.

It took a bit of difficult maneuvering to get Cephera there. She was never intended to die when she did. Hela put her mark on her hoping one day she could restore her life and set in balance a debt she felt she owed. She never dreamed she'd have to undertake her death herself.

She'd been watching Cephera since her arrival on Earth. When the house collapsed and the princess ended up in the water, Hela shrouded her so that even Heimdall couldn't see her to save her. She allowed her to drown to death before pulling her to the other side.

She was still shrouded from the old man's eyes, as was her friends.

"Have you seen your mother lately?" Loki asked after a long snap of silence.

"My mother died of dark magic poisoning, or have you forgotten." Hela didn't miss a beat with her quick tongued reply.

"Cephera," he glowered at her.

"She is not my mother and I haven't seen her since the day I was finally free of Asgard." Loki scratched his chin.

"I remember that day. It was amusing." He grinned. Hela tilted her head, she hadn't realized he'd been watching them, but she also wasn't surprised. He seemed to be everywhere.

"Why do you want her?" Hela asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Her Nephew left in a great rush the other day. Something had happened on Midgard so I was just wondering." He didn't blink, he was trying to gauge her reaction.

"She's not dead, at least not that I am aware of." Hela shrugged. She had a sneaky suspicion he knew what the mark Hela left on Cephera's arm was for and he'd know that Hela had seen Cephera once he realized it was gone.

"I'll take my leave then." Hela glared daggers at the back of his head as he turned and disappeared.

"Until death reunites us," Hela mocked. "Better sooner than later." She added.

(Old Loki)

He wasn't entirely sure he could trust Hela. She was always known to do as she pleased even in his world. She was born to lie and to be indifferent to those around her. She could easily switch sides and never bat an eyelash for those she's double-crossed.

Still, he hasn't many allies in this world.

He stretch his lithe body, cracking his back and donned his usual shapeshifted form. He had other things to do than worry about Hela and the task he assigned her.

He entered the throne room and inwardly glared at the sight of Odin on the throne.

"Tyr, just the man I wanted to see," Odin said.

"I am forever at your disposal." Loki replied smiling and giving a respectful bow.

It had been easy, too easy to kill and assume the form of this old advisor. For centuries he'd fed Odin simple ideas to create a world around his younger self that would make him easy to corrupt.

Little whispers like, 'he has been known to lie,'. That little fact was reminded to the king when Loki came back claiming to have his body snatched.

He fought to have Cephera divorced from Loki. He made it sound like it was for her own happiness that she be separated from her husband's crimes. But he unknowingly ruined his own plot by getting her pregnant. Still, the outcome was good enough with her now on Midgard.

He'd told Odin that Sif was the best candidate for queen and that allowing Thor to devorce her would never make him learn. Loki knew that one day he would meet Jane and he hoped his legal marriage would cause problems in the future.

The little mortal tart was a nurse back in his old world, here she was a astrophysicist, not that it mattered.

Not everything he plotted went according to plan, but he always made the best of it. After all, he couldn't control everyone, though it would make things so much easier, but less fun.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

(Cephera)

"Princess Cephera," Jarvis greeted. Cephera jumped up as if he'd entered the room and she was eager to greet him. After a whole night and half a day, Christmas hit and Tony was not home.

"Jarvis! Is Mr. Stark and Pepper alive?"

"Both Mr. Stark and Miss Potts are well and are flying in today. It seems we have a security breech of several doors." Cephera let out a sigh of relief. Rorik was looking around for the voice, his Earth studies were not as advanced as Cepheras. 

"Yes, we had to break a few doors to get into the building. Where have you been?" She asked. 

"I'm afraid the damage to the house in Malibu disrupted my mainframe and temporarily disengaged me. Mr. Stark was able to reboot me." It was so easy to get caught up in the realism of Javis. The way he spoke was not monotone, he had attitude and even concern.

"I have alerted Mr. Stark to your own survival." Jarvis added. "It's good to see you unharmed."

"Thank you," Cephera said. 

"Can we trust your Midgardian friends?" Sigyn asked, weary to meet strangers.

"Tony Stark is arrogant, but I doubt he's malicious. Pepper Potts has been more than just my housemate, she's been a real friend. If Tony can't keep his mouth to himself she can certainly keep him in check." Cephera smirked at the thought. She'd seen Pepper shut Tony up a few times.

Tony is fun to watch when he is at a loss for a witty comeback, which wasn't often.

"Is the voice gone?" Rorik asked looking at the ceiling.

"Jarvis is a computer, he's everywhere belonging to Mr. Stark." Cephera shurgged. 

"And unless your secrets are a direct endangerment to Mr. Stark, my lips are sealed." Rorik gave another quizzical look around.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Cephera looked to Sigyn, or rather Sigurd. She had decided that, to avoid questions and confusion, it was best to keep her identity secret and chose herself a different name.

Cephera had raided Pepper's closet and found Sigurd something to wear. Her and Pepper were of a similar height. Cephera had found a dress that was a decent fit, though she was sure on Pepper is was most likly a dress to wear leggings with but for Cephera there was no need.

She sipped her Earl Grey tea and sat back on the couch. She wasn't sure if Tony would be happy to have more company, but he would have to deal with it. If she had to, she'd throw a guilt his way, if that was even possible

(Seraphina)

"I can't do anything else here." Seraphina growled as she continued to walk away from her father.

"Three girls are dead." Her father roared after her.

"And we are no closer to finding the rest." She stopped and turned on her heels. "Are you not concerned for Cephera?" Seraphina had felt concerned from the moment her son came to gather items for Earth currency and avoided every question she'd asked. Only for his urgent nature, Seraphina might have refused to let him leave.

"Your sister can take care of herself. You are needed here." King Yorin was angry and frustrated. The situation on their home world was getting worse and they still couldn't prove anyone responsible.

Seraphina hated the day another girl went missing and Krystoff had been in the same room eating a meal when it happened. His sister only having left moments before. The distance the women went missing was too far for either of them to have gotten too.

The thought that Krystoff and his family might actually be innocent drove her crazy. 

Of course, maybe they had others doing their dirty work.

Seraphina huffed and was tempted to stomp her foot. Her patience was wearing thin. Her resolve bursting and her usual calm was shattering. They were all separated and she needed her sister to bring her even a little peace.

"Cephera is part of this royal family. She should be here." Seraphina knew the argument to come, but she felt Cephera would be safer where they could see and protect her.

"When almost every girl who resembles her is going missing, three already dead and after giving birth, the children missing. We can't keep an eye on these girls, how could we guarantee she would remain safe." Seraphina clenched her fists together.

He was right. They'd gathered together all females around the same height as her sister. Similar hair color, blue eyes, as humanoid as they could get. They hadn't protected them, how could they make sure Cephera would be safe.

"This is frustrating. I didn't even know Mechanova was so big." Seraphina threw her hands in the air. She'd always known the forest spanned a long distance, but she hasn't realized just how big their world was. She had never needed to go that far before.

"We are both at our very edge. The people are worried, they question my methods lately." King Yorin wiped his face. "I need you here." He told her.

It had been hard. Their people were so hard headed and determined that everyone thought they knew how to combat this predator. They all believed they could take this man on and defend themselves. They'd never been faced with this before. For once fear was rising, and none of them really knew how to fight it.

Soon panic might set in and she hated to think what might happen then. They might just demand Cephera be given up. It wasn't like people hadn't noticed the trend and those who might have overheard conversations were beginning to talk.

Cephera was not in line for the throne. She was handicapped as far as the people were concerned. As much as they might have loved her once, the safety of their own families would come above that. 

She'd never felt afraid before. Not like this. She didn't want to let any one know. Didn't want to looked vulnerable.

"I'm going to Asgard, I'll be back before nightfall." Seraphina decided. When she had been fighting the feelings of fear, thought's of Fandral ran through her mind. He was the only one she just might be able to open up to and not be judge for it. 

She wouldn't have even told Cephera, because for her younger sister, Seraphina always had to stay strong.

(Loki)

He'd become bored of his books. He sat rigid on the ledge looking out of his cell. The only visitor he ever got was his mother, and even then he was forced to pretend to be indifferent.

It burned him inside out to lie to her, to yell at her and chid her. The one free moment he'd had with his wife had been the only saving grace for him to feel like he would be okay.

He'd dug his hole deeper and deeper from the moment he fell from the Byfrost to the moment he returned to Asgard.

In hindsight, he'd grabbed the shovel to dig his hole when he let those Jotuns into Asgard. 

Why had he done that? Where did that idiotic scheme come from?

At the time he thought it was such a perfect way to prove Thor was unfit for the throne, at least not yet. Thor had so much more growing to do.

Loki had been given the throne and no one but his mother felt he could be king. Even his so-called mutual friends had turned on him. Disobeyed orders, expected him to overthrow Odins last commands. What kind of King would he have been to immediately have lifted Odins ban on Thor?

Tyr was right. Sif and the Warriors three didn't respect him. They thought him a fool, a joke. They always had. They too had gotten worse over the years. Following Thor blindly into trouble.

Sure, Loki had made mistakes, but so had Thor.

Bitterness was not new to Loki, but it was certainly his newest, strongest feeling. He didn't hate Thor, but the bitterness ate at him. 

He had to stop thinking about the past. His current situation put him in a difficult situation. He hadn't expected Odin to order him incarcerated for life. He expected some punishment that would last until he 'learned' his lesson. Now he was forced to think day in and day out of a way to escape.

He couldn't just escape though, he had to make it look innocent. He couldn't make his plans obvious. It was more Thor being suspicious that Loki worried about and he had to make sure that even Heimdall would be blind to his efforts.

'Cephera, I hope by the end of all of this, we can find peace.' Loki thought to himself, resting his head against the cold marble wall and closing his eyes. He pictured his wife, his best friend, in his mind and loneliness engulfed him.

(Fandral)

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Fandral joked right before taking a gulp from his goblet as he lay propped up against his pillows. Seraphina was lying flat beside him, her finger touching, almost caressing, his hip.

He'd never seen her do that before. She wasn't a touchy girl outside of sex.

He was surprised to see her in Asgard at all and even more so when she apparently came directly to him. 

They had a complicated relationship, no one could question that.

"I'm scared," the tone she took was strained, almost desperate. Fandral was speechless a moment as he stared down at her. She had her head turned so that she was looking away from him.

"About?" He urged her onward. It was not a confession he'd expected to ever hear from her.

"Death among my people has happened over the decades, but murder...," she shook her head. "It's frightening to know someone out there can so easily abduct one of us. Do the things he's done and then," 

Fandral wasn't sure, but he could swear she sounded like she might cry. His first instinct was to reach out and hold her, but that never went over well with Seraphina. 

"This past month hope has been dwindling. I feel like I've failed my people. What kind of Queen will I be if I can't save and protect the people of today, let alone the future." She cleared her throat and sat up abruptly.

"Sera," he began but she hopped out of bed and grabbed her top.

"Thanks for listening," she said not looking at him and in fact making a point to not be seen.

Fandral jumped from the bed, not willing to just let her go, not this time. Be damned with her temper.

"Seraphina you're not leaving." He grabbed her, turning her to face him. He was surprised he didn't get a fist to the face or worse.

Instead, she froze. His arms engulfed around her shoulders and his lips muttered encouraging words against her forehead. "It'll be alright. You haven't failed your kingdom. No one is perfect. When you find them you'll see them properly punished and precautions will be set forth to avoid anything similar in the future. You will make a great queen for your sheer determination." He told her.

"Come back with me. I can't be there without someone, anyone." Fandral agreed readily. 

Seraphina was a habitual bed sharer. All her life she'd slept next to someone. Be it her sister, or a lover. This trying time in her life must be leaving her very lonely.

"You know I'm always here when you need me." 

"I know. Thank you." She sighed. "Now, I'm giving you 10 seconds to let go." 

Fandral instantly let go, backing up with one careful step, hands raised. She looked at him, her eyes glossy, but no tears had spilled. "This is not an invitation to think...,"

"That we are in any form of relationship aside from friends and occasional lovers, I know." He smirked. When would she ever stop reminding him? He really didn't need to be reminded, he knew her well enough to know how she worked.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

"I understand your concern...," Seraphina began and was cut off.

"Five women have died, is that not enough." Sisco, one of the many concerned citizens of Mechanova, broke in.

"Don't think we haven't heard about this maniacs reasons." Another slammed a hand to the meeting table.

"If we bring her home, this madness may end." Suzu insisted.

"Bringing Cephera home is not the key to ending this." Seraphina was angered that this conversation was happening at all, but she knew it would one day.

"It could save our young girls. Cephera would not shun her duty to protect this kingdom." Cherri commented calmly. 

"That might be true, Cephera has a good heart, but for the people to even considering sacrificing their princess is insane." King Yorin answered. Seraphina noted that her father was trying to keep calm, but his face was a darker shade of blue than usual.

"Insane? Is it so insane to want to return our lands to the safe land it was?" Seraphina surpressed her glare at Demos. She loathed him, he was the one who brought the suggestion to the table. It increased her suspicion against his family.

"I don't think giving Cephera up will help," Seraphina's facade of calm continued. She refused to break down. "Think about it? This man killed these girls, tortured them. They have all been forced to have children that have yet to be found. If Cephera should take their place, she would face the same. As a member of the royal family, she has the potential to produce an heir of her own, even if she herself cannot wield the power of the core." 

"What's your point?" Demos narrowed his eyes, leaning forward over the table, he was pushing his luck.

"My point is that we may just be giving this man what he wants. Do we really want an heir to grow up in his clutches? To one day force his way to overthrowing my family? He used violence against his own people to get us to this point. Do we really want to give him that kind of upper hand? What will he do with our people after he gains power?" 

Seraphina never took her eyes of Demos. She wanted him to feel her suspicion, to know she would not let him win.

There was muttering among the rest. 

Seraphina's father has staying very quiet. He'd decided that his temper may ruin the meeting and that it was time Seraphina take lead as future queen.

"Well? Do we want that maniac to rule?" She insisted upon an answer.

There was a union of 'no' throughout the vast room.

"Then what will we do?" A voice in the back called.

"We must discuss and find another way. We need to come together for fear and panic will only cause error. I need you, all of you to be strong, but not arrogant. This man has proven he is smart, conniving, and strong. We must attempt to get a step ahead of him." 

As good as her speech sounded, the leak of information was sitting in that room and any plan they made would fail, but that was why Seraphina planned to give them one plan and act out her own.

(Cephera)

"Swallow a watermelon?" Tony quipped with a witty grin.

Cephera shot him a glare. Her pregnancy had begun to show, but she wasn't as big as Tony would make her sound.

He'd changed since the Manadrin had kidnapped Pepper. The day they'd arrived in New York many changes had been made. He spent countless hours in his labs creating a 'cure' to Pepper's condition. He spent less time on his 'toys'.

He accepted Rorik and Sigurd with barely a flinch as his mind was so preoccupied. Now he spent many days upstairs and keeping an eye on the news and his evenings in his newest workshop with Rorik.

Rorik was completely taken by Tony's inventions. He was learning hands on, the many wonders of Humans and their ingenuity.

For Cephera, life had taken the most strangest of turns. Having Sigurd around pretending to be a friend from Asgard, come to help with the baby, it left Cephera feeling guilty, but grateful.

Tony had helped create a doorway to join two rooms together so Cephera could have a new nursery and Sigurd and Pepper helped her decorate it.

There was a confusion of joy and melancholy for the future. With each passing month Cephera missed her husband more and more, but her friends helped ease the loneliness.

She spent many days sitting privately with Sigurd listening to her tale of her life. Such a sad tale, but Cephera felt a swell of great envy of the woman's strength.

It blew her away how different their two Loki's are. The contrast between them was like night and day. It was hard to believe that Cephera's husband could have been that man had circumstances been different.

"I'm so sorry," Cephera had told Sigurd but she waved off the pity.

"My fate was spun and I allowed it to progress. I feel I didn't try hard enough to make the changes needed to end my husband's horrid actions. Now I feel I've been given a second chance." 

She smiled and gave Cephera's hand a secure squeeze.

They were an unlikely bunch. Sigurd getting accustomed to this new world, and living among humans. Rorik who had neglected his earth studies who found himself now fully invested in learning about it, and Cephera who would live a strange mundane life among them.

Yet in the background, in other worlds, havoc was being carried out. Mechanova was in a state of fear and Asgard was trying to regain its leadership over the nine realms. 

She felt very useless, but in hindsight, what could she do when she was steadily growing larger with an expected child.

(Seraphina)

It wasn't the usual snores of Fandral that woke Seraphina midway into the night. But the sounds outside.

Sometimes night animals caw'd or roared in the distance, but this was different. It sounded like feet. Not many, but enough to cause her to be worried.

Soft thunking against glass had her pushing Fandral. "Wake up." She shoved him hard making him cry out just as her hand cupped his mouth to hush him. "Shush," she said a finger to her lips.

He stared at her a second before she saw his head tilt and look toward the balconies double glass doors. They were propped open, as usual, and the soft breeze fluttered the thin curtains.

He looked back to her and nodded his understanding. She was glad she wasn't going insane. 

Together they got to their feet, grabbed some clothes, and quietly moved to the balcony. Outside the sounds were louder and below them. Seraphina inched to the rail and looked down.

The second she took one glimpse, she backed up and grabbed Fandral to pull him back inside. Her quick response had him stumbling. She hadn't the chance to tell him about the two people climbing the wall by their fingernails carrying someone else on their backs. 

They had already jumped the rail and charged into the room. There were four of them. Each different looking and each one clearly menacing.

Seraphina was reminded of Hela. These people were part humanoid and part something darker. Talons, tails, fangs. Each one had something different to fight with.

"Who are you?" Seraphina didn't care about anything else. Really she didn't care too much about who they were, but curiosity did sometimes get the best of her.

They did not answer as Seraphina and Fandral jumped out of harms ways. Seraphina clenched her teeth as something wet hit her arm and burned. She noticed that a female to her left was spitting venom.

With a duck and underswipe with her leg, she took her off her feet. One of the males charged forward to defend her and slashed at Seraphina with his talons.

"End this!" She yelled in warning. Her suspicions were high on who they were and she could only hope she was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Short chapter. New job got my brain fried, can't wait to do better with Thursday's chapter. Bare with me my fellow followers!)


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

 

Seraphina dodged and leapt across the room. Each attack just as fast as the last one. Fandral had managed to grab his sword and was fending for himself, but just barely. They were not just out numbered, but also out matched in abilities.

Between the tails and the venomous spit, there was an assortment of other things to dodge.

Seraphina was sweating, but not from the fight, but the venom that moved into her system. The poison was causing her to sweat bullets and her vision was also being heavily affected.

Already, she'd stumbled over her own bedroom chair in an attempt to parry an attack. Her head was pounding and they couldn't have been fighting for more than a few minutes.

Reinforcements came barreling into her room to see what all the ruckus was about.

At least they came prepared.

Seraphina hated to, but when the others came, Fanfral grabbed her to pull her from battle. She coughed a measly protest, but her mind was too rattled to think clearly. She allowed herself to be pulled back, but she was a target.

Claws struck her left arm and a tail curled around her ankle.

Her feet were suddenly no longer under her. She fell to her backside knocking Fandral down too. He called her name as she was yanked across the floor.

Everything around her became a blur as if she were on a roller coaster. She couldn't make out much of anything anymore. She could hear fine though, nothing was muffled there.

"Take her," she could clearly hear someone order, though she didn't recognize the voice.

"Stop them," Avia, one of the best cooks in Mechanova yelled right after.

Seraphina felt numb, her whole body tense and her head aching. She felt like she might puke. Maybe she could projectile vomit and gross out her captors. The amusing thought was fleeting.

She heard Fandral call her name again and 'whoosh' his sword swung nearby. Seraphina stopped bring dragged and a roar of pain lifted through the room. Wetness showered across her face, it smelled of copper.

Blood!

She wondered for a second if she was wounded and just couldn't tell.

Her father's face became hazed above her, but there was no mistaking that massive frame of blue complexion. He plucked her from the floor into his arms.

The sounds of battle died down as he took her further away. It seemed a lifetime before he stopped and she was placed on a bed. "What's happened?" Dia asked.

"Looks like poison." King Yorin replied.

"I'll take care of it." Dia replied her cool hand touching Seraphina's burning cheeks.

"I have blood to spill." Her father added. She could make out his footsteps leaving.

"You'll be okay," Dia was clearly talking to Seraphina but she wasn't worried. Dia was the best healer in Mechanova.

She lay still, not that she had a choice with her body gone so numb, and waited almost impatiently for her cure. She wanted to get back to battle. She was sure they were the lost children. They'd grown so much quicker than Loki's dark magic children had, but then again the more magic used...,

She didn't want them to be killed, she wanted answers. She wanted to make Mechanova a place her sister could come home to and be safe.

Dia's footsteps returned, only they were not Dia's at all. "Hello princess," the boy said. She couldn't see him. Her vision almost completely gone now.

She also realized she couldn't speak, not even a sqeak as he picked her up. The venom must have been at its highest, all she could do was listen. Every bone in her body ached with the need to fight, but nothing happened. She was helpless.

***

She couldn't tell how long she'd been lying down. Didn't know how long she'd been gone from the palace. She counted her kidnappers footsteps as he walked, just so she could know that much at least.

He'd set her down and since then then hadn't heard a thing, not even a whisper of wind.

The feeling of numbness had begun to subside. Her fingers prickled to life and her muscles relaxed. The only thing to not return to her was her sight. She'd trained blindfolded before, but the knowledge of knowing your actual sight was gone was both alarming and frightening.

It was distracting even though she tried not to think about it as she sat up. She used her hands to feel the ground. It was hard and chilled, like rock. Rough against her palms as she pushed herself to her feet.

It wasn't the best choice. She walked right to a small dip in the floor and fell over. Her shoulder collided with a solid wall. 

She cursed.

She would not scurry around on her hands and knees like an infant. Again she stood. Being more careful she slid her foot along the stone, using her bare feet to test the floor before proceeding.

Her hands touched the wall and followed it. There seemed to be nothing else there aside from wall, floor and ceiling. Her best guess was a cave, although she was sure they had checked them all.

"Don't bother." The boy's voice from before alerted her. Seraphina whirled toward the sound. "This place is well hidden and a perfect dome shape. You wouldn't go far, aside from going in circles." He sounded amused in a snide fashion. She didn't like him.

"What do you want?" She asked staring his way and wishing she could see his face so she could strike it.

"Answers." He replied.

"Really, what a coincidence." She drawled back. "I got few questions I want answered myself." 

"Me first," his cocky tone irritated her to her core.

"You're quite the rude little shit, aren't you?" Seraphina might have smirked, but he cracked her across the cheek before she could. She'd forgotten to listen for movement. She forgot the basic rule of being blinded.

"You'll watch your mouth. Your regency holds no power here." He was angry, his voice harsh, and cold.

The slap shocked her for a moment before she regained composure.

"You don't know a thing about me. Royalty or not I would have said the same thing." She replied, this time smirking.

"You think you're better than us?" He demanded grasping her neck. He had long fingers, one reached her earlobe.

"No. But I tend to tell the truth as I see it. People tend to hate hearing the truth." She replied, ignoring his threatening hold.

"At least I'm no cold blooded murderer." He hissed, spit landing on her cheek.

"Murderer?" Seraphina asked. His hand tightened making her gag.

"Don't pretend you don't know...," 

"Sulu, let her go." A female voice ordered. He did so, but reluctantly. 

"Are you the leader of this ragtag band of misfits?" Seraphina kept her voice steady.

"I'm the oldest, so I suppose I am." She replied. "I'm Karzin,"

"Are you the missing children?" 

"Missing?" Karzin asked walking closer.

"Yeah, belonging to this dead women." 

"Women you killed?" Sulu growled. 

"By kill, you mean didn't stop from getting kidnapped and not finding them until they were dead, then yes, I guess I killed them. Other than that, I had nothing to do with it." Seraphina was getting the feeling she was being accused.

"Lair!" Sulu screamed. 

Seraphina was caught off-guard by the immense hatred that dripped from his tone.

"Sulu," Karzin warned. Seraphina wished she could see. She wanted to know what they looked like. In battle is was hard to get every detail. "All we want is to talk princess. Will you listen?" Karzin asked, her tone calm but held colors of political authority.

"I will," Seraphina agreed, deciding it was in her best interest.

(Fandral)

"Any sign of her?" Fandral asked King Yorin as he re-entered the healing wing.

When their attackers turned tail and ran, Fandral immediately went to check on Seraphina. He found the wing empty save for Dia who was unconscious near her storeroom.

"No," the king was frustrated, angry, and worried. Fandral couldn't imagine how he felt right now. It was hard enough having one daughter in danger, but now they both were.

If it were Rorik, Fandral would be on the verge of killing someone. Still, King Yorin kept his head on straight.

"They couldn't have gotten far. I have everyone out searching. Some of my best hunters are out tracing tracks and such." The King looked over his shoulder. "I need you to keep fresh eyes on the Fevours." He whispered so low that even Fandral had trouble hearing it.

"Will do," Fandral also tried to take the King's lead and stay strong and calm. Seraphina was more than capable of handling herself. The only reason they had any advantage over her was because she was poisoned. 

They cheated. No true Mechanovian would dare use trickery to win a fight.

Fandral left the room and followed the staircases down to the main level where he took a sharp left. He found both Kystoff and Katarina in the meeting hall were tactics were being discussed. 

He stood far enough away to observe them. 

Fandral noticed that all three family members were never together at any given time. If they were all in on it, it was possible they were taking turns kidnapping, killing and disposing of the bodies. If Krystoff was the father of the missing children, whose to say Demos wasn't also.

He only knew what Seraphina had told him. Krystoff was powerful physically and magically. Though apparently his magic abilities honed around damage and battle. Katarina used little magic save for her known talent at transforming herself to sound and look like others.

Everyone Seraphina trusted enough to corresponded with knew a safe phrase that changed monthly. She could be sure they were not being spied on from Katarina's flawless trickery that way.

Demos only excelled in draining energies. Most Mechanovian's had one spark of magic they usually preformed better than others. For Seraphina it was automatically using the core. Her skills for other powers were lacking.

Cephera had no natural talent and struggled all her life to learn what she knew. Developing the skills overtime. Fandral had a feeling that the skills always depended on who your other parentage were.

He held a safe word between himself and Seraphina so that he would never succumb to Katarina's tricks, but Krystoff worried him. It was hard to say just how much damage the dark magic was having on his mind.

The Frost Giantess, Angrboda lost her life to dark magic that was forced to develope over a short while, where as Krystoff had been develing with it for years. Katarina did at one point warn Seraphina about Krystoff, showing her fear.

That could have been a rues, but what if she truly feared her brother. What if the incest between them was not something she actually wants nor enjoys, but it's something she's afraid to decline? 

Fandral often wondered, but he quickly reminded himself that it didn't matter. Katarina could choose to tell King Yorin about her family and save everyone future trouble and maybe save herself. Instead, she was most likely consorting with them against the throne.

His eyes held a steady gaze on the siblings up ahead. The crowd was thin. Most were people out looking already.

When Katarina turned she caught Fandrals eye and smiled a soft sweet smile. Had he not known her, she would have certainly been a woman he would have bedded. It sort of made him question his choice in females.

He did wonder, if he dared sleep with her, if she might let something slip. As soon as he thought it he pushed that aside. He wouldn't get caught in that sort of predicament. Seraphina hated Katarina enough already and even though Seraphina claimed to never feel jealous, he was sure Katarina just might bring that out in her. 

It was not a side of Seraphina he eagerly wished to see.

So for now he watched them. He was worried as to the whereabouts of their father and wished he could mention it to the king. To do that, he'd have to take his eyes off the siblings and he wasn't willing to do that. Seraphina would come home safe, he had to believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: a Norse buff informed me that my spelling of Sigyns new name Sigurd is actually the male version. The female version I don't like so I'm changing her name to Suvia instead. I will edit past chapters to mirror the change and remind you all later when she comes up again. Thanks!


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

"That's so cool!" Rorik's smiled beamed as he watched Tony test run his new flight boosters. 

"That's cute, you learned a new word." Tony teased. Rorik had been catching on to some of the humans slang. Rorik laughed at Tony's teasing. He liked Stark.

"What's next." Rorik twirled the wrench between his fingers with skill. Tony had been showing him lots of things. Rorik never thought he'd like anything more than combat, he was wrong.

"Check the bolts in the chest." He nodded his head in that direction and Rorik complied. "So your aunt, what's her story?" Rorik glanced up at his new friend.

"What do you mean?" Rorik asked.

"Her marriage to Loki. I don't know much about her but she doesn't seem his type. I mean, if I had to imagine Loki being married, I imagine a woman as cold and dark as him." Tony shrugged.

"Yeah. I never understood it either. I love my aunt, but I don't think Loki deserves her. I never liked him. He never gave me those loving vibes." Rorik replied.

"Shot gun wedding!" Tony said it as if he just realized something. Rorik stared unsure what he meant.

"I don't get it." He admitted.

"It's when a wedding is demanded from the family when a man gets a woman pregnant." Tony explained. Rorik laughed.

"This is Cephera's first child. Her and Loki have been married for centuries. I was a baby when they married." Tony stared dumbfounded.

"You're centuries old?" Tony finally replied.

"Yeah, but in our world I'm still considered a teenager." Rorik wanted to laugh. It was fun to see Tony be confused now.

"Crazy. So Cephera's how old?"

"I dunno. We don't really talk about age. I'd say 800 give or take." 

"Damn." Tony shook his head putting a hand through his hair. 

"Look, I don't know why she loves him, but she does. Loki is her world. She's made good changes in his life. I can't imagine the dick he'd be without her." Rorik couldn't believe he was defending Loki's marriage, but he had never seen Loki be mean to Cephera. In fact, he'd seen a happy couple.

"It's a little frightening to hear that he could have been worse." Tony frowned and Rorik shivered. He thought immediately about the other Loki who was terrorizing everyone from behind the scenes.

He couldn't and wouldn't tell Tony. As far as they knew, this Loki's motives didn't really involved earth. It was all about his other self and his family. Revenge against Thor and Odin whom he felt wronged him in his youth.

If Rorik had to choose which one to hate and which one to love, it was Cephera's Loki hands down. He made bad choices and had a stiff attitude, but at least he wasn't an cry baby maniac who thinks everything is about him.

(Cephera)

"My strength is returning." Sigyn, or rather Suvia, told Cephera sipping a cup of tea as they waited for supper. 

Pizza again. Cephera always got her own veggie one. She preferred crunchy veggies, but she had gotten used to the soft ones accompanied by crunchy crust. Meat she still couldn't stand the texture of, she never could.

"What will you do once you are ready? What's the plan?" They were outside basking in the cloudy, half sunny sky. No one was close by, Cephera had checked.

"Go to Asgard and find my husband." Suvia replied shielding her eyes as overcast cleared and the sun beamed bright.

"Just like that?" Cephera doubted that would be the best idea.

"I have been practicing on how to become someone else. How to morph my body so that I can walk around unnoticed even by him. When I find out who he is pretending to be, I'll make my next plans. He's smart, quick. I need to be careful." Suvia had that very serious look on her face again.

"I can't go to Asgard, you'll be on your own." Cephera wanted to help Suvia, wanted to do something worth while. This other Loki had spent years trying to make their lives hell. She'd love to help end his madness.

"I know. If there comes a day I need your help, I know where to find you." Suvia smiled. "You concentrate on having a healthy and happy child." She added and Cephera turned red. There might never come a day that she didn't feel ashamed of being pregnant for another woman's husband.

"Until the day you leave, I hope you'll remain here." Cephera knew it wasn't her place to offer permanent residence, but Tony didn't seem to care either way. The tower had plenty of room.

"I will. I like it here. It's nice to be around people again." Suvia hadn't said much about what she'd been going through since her Loki left their world. What was their world left like? Cephera got the impression that not many people were still alive.

Cephera put down her empty tea cup and sighed. She'd become very bored since she'd come to Earth.

XxX

"I think it's time I meet SHIELD," Cephera said directly to Tony. He'd been the one putting off her imminent introduction.

"You're 6 months pregnant, the secret spy club doesn't need to learn how to change diapers." Tony replied.

"I'm being serious. I'm pent up here and at the very least I want to establish my mandate. They need to know Asgard means no harm." Cephera gave her best serious face.

"I'm sure they know Asgard isn't going to attack. Thor is an avenger." Tony told her stuffing half the slice in his mouth.

"Thor hasn't been on Earth since Loki's capture. SHIELD has no real reason to suspect he'll return." Cephera pursed her lips. "Odin sent me to ease the tension and that's what I'll be doing." 

"You do know that SHIELD deals in lies, lies and well..., lies." Tony wiped his mouth.

"Sounds a lot like my husband." Cephera tried to joke, and everyone sort of stared at her in shock. "What? Trust me, I was never blind to his lies." She added.

"Fine, but it's better you don't go in with me," Tony said. "After my last virus and my uncovering their undercover secrets, I don't think that'll ease your introduction." 

"I'm fine going alone. I just need to know how to find them." Cephera hadn't planned to take Tony. She didn't need anyone holding her hand.

"And I wouldn't mention your marriage." Rorik pipped up.

"I'm not ashamed of who he is, who I am. I won't lie," Cephera said sternly.

"You don't need to lie." Pepper chimed in. "SHIELD has no reason to trust you. They deal with a lot of secret intel. They'll never give you the proper chance if they think you're a spy. I'm afraid your word won't be enough to provide you trust." Cephera was surprised to hear Pepper say that. She thought Pepper would understand.

"Then what?" Cephera asked.

"What are you? Why are you here?" Tony asked.

"My name is Cephera Drogo. I'm a peace representative from Asgard here to help clean up the mess my husband made." She replied.

"Great, now leave out the 'husband' and say Loki." It's not a lie, it's dodging the 'need to know info' that they don't need to know." Tony grinned.

Cephera chewed her lip. "Fine," she agreed. If SHIELD wouldn't trust her, she'd never get a chance to prove herself and her mandate would never be fulfilled. 

"I'll have a driver bring you there tomorrow," Pepper said giving her a gentle smile. 

"You'll look for Nick Fury. He's not the biggest dick out of the bunch, even if he is one of their highest officials." Tony told Cephera. "Be careful there. You'll come home each night. I'll have a car sent to pick you up. Keep your magical talents to yourself, they like to pick people apart." 

Cephera suppressed the urge to smile too wide. Tony sounded all worried, it was sweet. She hadn't had many conversations with Tony, but she felt like she was growing on him.

"That works fine." Cephera agreed.

XxX

Cephera sat in a waiting room outside the main reception desk. The room was surrounded by windows and on her way in she saw a large statue of the SHIELD logo. It was very swanky for a supposedly 'secret spy network'.

Cephera always felt Tony exaggerated things he didn't like. She took his words with a grain of salt.

"Miss Drogo, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before.

Cephera looked up. Tall, dark skinned, one eye covered with a patch and a trenchcoat, just like Tony described Director Nicholas Fury.

"No, we haven't." Cephera told the receptionist her name only. The rest she could say to this man herself. "Is there somewhere private we can chat?" She asked.

He eyed her over, taking note of her protruding belly before giving a curious look and leading her down a hallway. She noted he didn't use any access cards. He was bringing her somewhere that was not secure.

"I feel as though you may have gotten the wrong Nick Fury," he said sitting down to a small lunch table. He had waved a few people out upon entrance.

"Not at all. My name is Cephera Drogo. I've been sent by the Alfather of Asgard, Odin, to serve as a peacekeeper. To help renew your trust in Asgard and to help you further protect yourselves from future alien problems." She smiled. That wasn't so hard to say after all.

"You're from Asgard?" He asked making sure he'd heard her right. She nodded. "And what is it you hope to do for us?" He asked.

"In the condition I am in right now, I can't very well be a field agent and in fact, I think my services would be best used inside. I don't know all the things you do here, but I'm sure you can find something I can help with." Nick Fury looked at her as if trying to get a read on her.

"And Thor?" He asked.

"Prior to Loki arriving on Midgard, I mean Earth, he caused a series of events to unfold regarding the other eight realms. Thor is currently cleaning up that mess." She replied.

Again Fury thought it over. "I think I may have a few things you may be able to help with." He finally said. "The question is, how much help are you willing to give? We may not be at war with other worlds now, but whose to say that won't change. Your help could one day mean us gaining weapons that could outgun even Asgard, are you okay with that?"

"The Alfather seems to believe you have integrity. If I help you and peace is established between our worlds, you'd have no reason to attack Asgard. That and Asgard is not so easily reached from Earth. Odin thinks there is a storm coming. That Loki's attack will not be the last from outsiders." She paused to give him a moment to absorb what she'd said.

"Let me think about it," he said.

"I'd like to establish a job, a place here before my baby arrives. At least then I'll know what I am getting into before extra responsibility come." 

"Your condition makes me wonder if you are the right person for this job Miss Drogo. It could be dangerous." His tone held concern, but his eye held questions.

"I assure you I can handle myself just fine." She replied.

"Do you have a number I can reached you at. I'll call you when I've made a decision." He pulled a small note pad from his internal pocket.

"I do, but I'm not sure how I know what my number is." Tony had provided her a cell phone. She handed over the iPhone and allowed Director Fury to look at it. He wrote down what she needed and passed it back.

"You know how to answer, right?" He wasn't making fun or joking.

"I'm a little more educated about Earth than Thor. Yes I know how. I've just never needed to call myself before." She smiled trying to show her confidence. In reality she'd only gotten the phone before she left Tony's house that day, and he'd given her a basic rundown.

"I'll be in touch." He offered to escort her back the way they'd come and she followed politely.

"Know that whether you accept my help or not, Asgard truly wants peace." She told him before she shook his hand firmly and departed.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

"Sometimes I wonder if I am doing the right thing." Odin admitted to his advisor Tyr.

"Regarding?" Tyr pondered back suppressing a grin. He loved it when Odin told him things close to his conscience. Confided in him. After all these centuries the old fool still hadn't realized he's an imposter and the real Tyr has been dead for the same amount of time.

"Loki," Odin leaned to the side, a sign he was feeling weary. His Odin sleep hadn't lasted long enough, he wasn't at full power. Tyr could easily depose of him now, but were would be the fun in that?

He wanted them all to suffer as he suffered. To feel pain and sorrow. He wanted to bring them down to their lowest before he'd leave this world and move on.

"He is where he belongs." Tyr reminded Odin. It was Tyr who had presisted in Odin keeping Loki locked up. He knew the day would come when his younger self would find freedom, but it would not be by a loving father, that wouLd ruin everything.

Loki would feel the same growing hatred as Tyr felt back when he was his age. His plans had been working, but wrenches had been thrown into his plans early. Cephera hadn't been a factor he expected. Even after he'd managed to get her pregnant, Loki had forgiven her. It angered Tyr, but he had to deal a new set of cards and change his plans accordingly.

Now Thor was another story. Back where he came from, Thor hadn't defied Odin to marry Sif. They'd remained friends only. It was like icing on the cake when Thor did that of his own will. It just made ruining his future that much easier. 

He was sure that Jane wouldn't be too happy to find out Thor is married and hadn't told her. Already he'd failed to return and visit her. He had small moments of time between cleaning up the realms. It's was by Tyr's advice that Thor didn't go back.

"A lifetime of imprisonment may be too harsh. Humans have fleeting lives. They are like cattle."

"And yet they hold some importance. They are no less part of the nine realms than the higher species." Tyr always hated to defend the humans, but he'd come to like them more than the Aesir. They were easily controlled.

"I suppose so," Odin replied. "Perhaps, I should have given him a chance to find humility in what it's like to be weak. Taken his power, turned him human." 

"And he would have hated you." Tyr reminded.

"He hates me now." Odin frowned.

"No. He's nothing but a scolded child. Every child hates their parent at some point, he'll get over it." Tyr lied with ease. Odin looked thoughtful, but nodded.

"I suppose so." Odin replied. "Still, even when I said it, I did not intend for his sentencing to last forever. I will have to think of a suitable way to continue his lesson without keeping him in a cell."

Tyr held back a cringe. It was this line of thinking he hadn't wanted Odin to follow, but this old man seemed softer than his father ever was. As far as Tyr was concerned, softness led to weakness. Odin didn't deserve to be king. 

Tyr himself had no desire to sit on the throne. His plan was to watch his younger self do that and wreak havoc with Tyr whispering in his ear.

Nothing could stop him now. With the gates between worlds closed, not even his wife could foil his plans. All he knew he'd left behind and in the past they would stay.

(Seraphina)

"Why did you kill our mothers?" Karzin demanded. She spoke sharply, but her tone wasn't as harsh as her little brothers. Seraphina still couldn't see a thing and she wondered if her sight would come back at all.

"I didn't kill anyone." Seraphina insisted. The interrogation was irritating.

"Then who did?" Karzin sounded desperate.

"Your maniac of a father." Seraphina was blunt as usual and was rewarded be the sting of something across her side.

"Sulu!" Karzin reprimanded her brother again. He had a temper it would seem.

"How can you just stand there and listen to her say those things?" He demanded of his sister.

"They are just words," Karzin said. "There is no reason to strike her."

"I want this violence to be over." A third voice pipped up. Meek and soft. Seraphina couldn't tell if it was male or female.

"Father warned us to be careful around her. That she lies." It was a fourth voice, male. Deep and almost hypnotic.

"Who is your father?" Seraphina took the chance to interject.

"It doesn't matter." Karzin replied. There was hesitance to her voice.

"Maybe I know him. Maybe I can meet with him and clear up this misunderstanding." Seraphina offered, playing the political card. "We could make peace I'm sure." 

"We don't know his name." The meek voice spoke up with the deeper one shushing.

"Don't know his name?" Seraphina was disappointed.

"We call him father. Why would we have need for his birth name?" Sulu demanded, arrogant as always.

"He's your father, and you don't find that odd?" Seraphina retorted. She caught the intake of breath from her left and the awkward silence that followed.

Of course!

Their father hadn't sent them to Seraphina. They had been having doubts about him. They knew something was wrong.

"Dark magic created you, you know." Seraphina went on when the silence seemed to last too long.

"What does that mean?" The deep voice asked.

"Who cares." Sulu snapped.

"You should care. My sister took care of three children who had been created by dark magic. Each of them mutated by the magic. One a massive wolf called Fenrir, Jör the leviathan, and Hela, the half skeleton undead female human. Each one with their strength and weaknesses but none of them evil." Seraphina talked softly.

"Do you think we are evil?" The meek one spoke once more, and again was hushed.

"I think you are who you make yourselves to be," Seraphina said. "But your mothers..., dark magic takes a toll on the body. Even if they hadn't been killed they would have been poisoned by the exposure to the magic and would have died painfully."

"You justify killing them with a story about mercy." Sulu sounded as though his might strike her again, but no hit came.

"I speak the truth. Dark magic is not meant to be used to create life. It's forbidden, illegal. What your father is doing is wrong. A complete disregard for the health of your mothers, but you're already here in this world now. You can make a place for yourselves. We can forget this kidnapping business and make peace with one another." 

Seraphina didn't really feel they deserved to be hated. Sulu she'd like to knock some sense into, but the rest sounded like they could be good.

"We've made a place for ourselves already." It was Sulu mouthing off again.

"What? Hiding in the mountains. That's hardly a life." Seraphina tried not to sound mocking, but the tone was still there.

"Mountains?" Again the meek voice. Seraphina was assuming that one was the youngest by the way he/she was getting shushed after speaking. They couldn't seem to keep a secret, that was for sure.

Silence followed.

Now she at least knew she wasn't in the mountains, so where the hell was she?

"Where's your father? I want to speak to him." Seraphina shifted impatiently.

"Father hasn't returned for days. We thought you might have killed him too."

This time Sulu sounded less threatening and more worried.

"We have a problem." This voice she hasn't heard before. Made sense though, five women, five children.

"We're busy." Sulu hissed.

"We've been found." The newcomer, male, told them urgently. 

"I'm frightened," the youngest said.

"Raj take Karal and hide. The rest of you with me." Karzin ordered.

"What about her?" Sulu asked.

"Leave her. She'll be here when we get back." Seraphina suppressed a smirk. 

That's what she thought.

(Sif)

"You've changed so much since your short time spent on Midgard," Sif said to Thor. They were enjoying a short down time between cleaning up the realms. Or at least she was enjoying it, but Thor was distant and she didn't have to ask why.

"I learned much during my time there. They have a saying, 'you don't know what someone is going through until you have been in their shoes'. I realize how strong they are, and how my previous actions were wrong." Thor shifted in his cloak.

"We've been through a lot over the years. Lots of changes." Sif agreed. She smiled at him. She was happy for him, although he was far from being happy.

All this fighting was wearing on him. His impending ascension to the throne was a burden he knew now he wasn't ready for it and then there was his brother. 

Thor loved Loki just as much now as he always did. Even though he had to give up on his hopes that Loki would repent and see the error in his ways. He now saw Loki for the trickster he truly was, but that didn't ease his heart. Love between family was not something easily forgotten or ignored. In his heart, Sif knew that Thor wanted to help Loki.

Thor was visibly torn.

And then there was Jane. He longed for her.

Sif wasn't sure how he'd fallen so hard in such a short time. She had only met Jane for a few moments and hadn't spoken to her. Aside from her physical appearance, Sif was unsure what it was that drew Thor in.

Sif was by no means jealous. She'd failed to keep a happy relationship with Thor. She hoped Jane could fill the lonely void that no one else had, but she was human and with that came many rules, and complication. Sif feared it was doomed to fail and the loss might be too much for Thor to handle.

"You miss her." Sif commented. There was an awkwardness between her and Thor. It was like he was afraid to speak of Jane to her, afraid to hurt her feelings. 

"It's not just about her," Thor said.

"It's mostly about her. Every decision you make from now until you are crowned will determine your fate with her." Sif reached up and squeezed Thor's arm. "I am your friend Thor, no matter what past we have together I am always here to talk too."

Thor smiled and nodded his appreciation.

"I have to keep my mind on one task at a time," Thor said with resolve. "Fandral has been gone a while. I expected him back sooner." 

"He'll return soon. He knows how important his help is to us." Thor nodded. Sif worried about the situation in Mechanova, but Fandral was already gone and they couldn't all go. Sif missed Seraphina. 

Seraphina was a breath of crisp honesty. Sif missed that honesty. She missed her friends collective coolness and inner strength. Whatever was happening in Mechanova must have been big, Fandral wouldn't have run off this long during such a hard time for no good reason, and Seraphina wouldn't have asked him too unless it were important.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

It was frustrating being blind. Training blind and actually being it were two very different experiences. 

Seraphina cursed each time she circled the room on the uneven floor and found no way out. How had they gotten in?

Sulu had mocked her. Had said the room was a dome. There had been too many footsteps leaving for her to gauge where they had gone. She hadn't heard a door, or evidence of anything being open to depart. Maybe they used magic?

If that was the case, Seraphina was unlikely to be found even if they looked for her. 

But it didn't make sense. Why would they all leave the room if it was barricaded in magic? Wouldn't they be safer inside?

Seraphina finally let out her first agitated sound. 

She collapsed on to her ass and sighed. She began to mull over the small things said to her. It wasn't much, but she'd gotten a few things.

At least 2 out of the five want peace, answers. The youngest just seemed frightened and probably didn't understand the gravity of everything happening. Sulu clearly had a temper and if they should be allowed to redeem themselves she'd have to keep an eye on him. The last one who entered the room Seraphina knew nothing about.

Was Krystoff the father?

She hoped so only so she could finally be rid of him, but she couldn't dismiss the fact that it could be someone else after all. It was scary to think Krystoff wasn't the only psycho running around.

"I'm sorry," Seraphina nearly jumped out of her skin. That wasn't easy to do, but this meek voice had either snuck up on her or had been there the whole time.

"Little one?" Seraphina questioned to prob for a name.

"Marly," she replied. She sounded as though she was whispering. "Is it true what you said about dark magic?"

"Yes," Seraphina replied. Seraphina took on her more motherly soft tone. 

"Will we die soon too?" 

"The children I know who were born of Dark Magic have been alive for centuries. I'm sure it's the same for you." Seraphina smiled.

"My brothers and sisters, they're just afraid. They didn't mean to hurt anyone or make you angry." She sounded so young. Seraphina remembered Rorik at his youngest age when everything frightened him.

"I know that. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you, but your father...," she paused. What could she say? She wouldn't lie to the child. She wouldn't say their father would be okay. Not after everything he'd done.

"He's a bad man?" Marly asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe he didn't mean for any of this to happen. That's why I'd need to meet him. Talk to him." Seraphina was sure he'd known what he was doing. The brutality of the murders and assaults were too evident to his madness. She needed to gain trust with these children first in order to find him.

"He's tall, dark skinned, dark eyes." Marly replied. Seraphina suppressed her frown. That's wasn't Krystoff she'd described.

"Dark brown skin?"

"No, blue." Seraphina's blood ran cold. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

"Does his hair look like flames?" She asked keeping her voice as steady as possible.

"Yes," Marly sounded far too excited, and Seraphina felt like she'd fallen off a thousand foot cliff.

There was no way her father did this. Not even as a twisted way to get rid of the Fevours. It was someone else. Someone who looked like him.

Katarina came to mind. Her transforming abilities could pull this off, but doubtful she could get the girls pregnant. So maybe it was a family affair. Sister helps brother and Father covers for them.

"Do you know where I can find him." Marly inquired and Seraphina realized she'd come closer.

Terror froze her tongue for a moment before she was able to answer. "I'm not sure." 

Marly was asking something else but Seraphina didn't hear it. She was thinking of the people invading right now, and wondered what would happen when her father showed up and the children pointed him out as their father. 

Surely they'd seen him at the palace when he's rescued Seraphina? There was a small chance that the commotion buried his identity. He did, after all, quickly get her out and to the healing wing.

The whole family would be put in jeopardy. Demos would make demands to align his family for the throne through children and Seraphina would never have her day as queen. No one would trust them.

This is what the kidnappings were about. It was never about testing the dark magic or some sexually sadistic game. It was a set-up and a clever one at that.

The Fevours had counted on getting Cephera, but she was too far away now. If they didn't play this game right, Seraphina and her family would see the end of their world as they know it.

She had to get out of there. She had to warn her father, tell him to go to Asgard for awhile until they sorted everything out.

"Marly, I need to go home so no one else gets hurt. My family thinks you've kidnapped me and that you've maybe hurt me. I need them to know that's not true and that we can trust you. I need them to know to give you all a chance." Seraphina heard the scuffing of Marly's feet. She was fidgeting.

"My siblings would be angry." She responded.

"You love them, that's great, but if we don't end this fighting now more people will die and it could be one of your siblings. Please let me go, before a war begins." Seraphina hated the pleading tone she took, but it was all she had left.

"You promise we'll be safe?"

"If I get to them in time, then yes. I promise."

Marly hesitated just once more before taking Seraphina by the arm and helping her up. Seraphina noted the roughness of this child's hands and wondered what she looked like.

"You'll have to trust me." Marly told her. 

Seraphina really didn't have a choice. She just nodded agreement. "Reach your hands up." Marly told her when she'd brought her half way across the room. Seraphina did and felt the softness of a rope. 

They'd climbed in?

Marly went first and Seraphina was guided by her voice. The breeze hit her face and Seraphina inhaled a deep breath. "Now where?" Seraphina was forced to rely on this kid to direct her.

"You jump," she said.

"Jump? How far?" Seraphina could easily break her legs if she didn't know the distance and suddenly she felt a little less trusting.

"It won't matter. Trust me." Seraphina was about to protest when she was shoved. She fell off the top of whatever they'd been on and tumbled through the air.

She expected to hit ground, but she just kept falling. 

If she died now, her father would never be warned. He'd be locked away or worse and Cephera and Rorik would be the only bloodline left. 

Her face became wet as her fall seemed endless. She'd started crying which only frustrated her and made her sob instead. Without her sight she didn't know when land would appear and maybe it was just as well. She didn't want to see her death coming up to greet her.

(Cephera)

"Cell phones work better when they are not on vibrate." Tony teased and tossed Cephera's phone at her. She caught it but by then she'd missed the call.

"The ringer startles me." Cephera admitted.

"Unless there is another reason you have it on vibrate." Tony lifted his eyebrows and Cephera sat confused. He seemed too amused for her to even want to ask what he meant.

Instead, she swipped the missed called and it automatically began to dial back. She'd so far used the phone for an alarm clock, but realized that it was too frightening to continue. This was her first call and only Nicholas Fury had her number.

"Mrs. Drogo," the voice of Director Fury answered.

"Director Fury, I'm glad to hear from you." She replied smiling. She was hopeful. She wouldn't lie. She'd been anxiously awaiting this call for a week now.

"I've been talking to some of my superiors about your offer and we've all agreed that it's in our best interest to find something for you to help us with." He answered. "Are you able to come in tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"Yes," Cephera tried not to sound too eager, but failed. She'd jumped to her feet with Tony watching her while popping almonds into his mouth like popcorn. She did her best to ignore him.

"I'll go over a few concerns we have and explain to you a few areas we think you could be most useful." He sounded all business like and somehow Cephera felt nervous.

Is this how a job interview felt like?

"Of course, I'm looking forward to our meeting tomorrow." She replied trying to calm herself.

"Good day Mrs. Drogo."

"Good day," she hung up when the dial on the other end went dead.

"I'm not going to remind you to be careful," Tony said.

"Just by saying that you've reminded me." She told him.

"Oh look at that, you're right." He grinned that sassy grin of his and got to his feet. "I'm going to warn you now, I know you mean well and that you want to help them better protect Earth and blah blah blah, but try not to give them any firepower that might go to their heads."

"You worry too much." Cephera passed him off with a wave.

"Probably," he dropped his bag of almonds on the coffe table. "Which is why a semi-friend of mine will be escorting you tomorrow."

"I don't need a babysitter." Cephera glared.

"Not a babysitter, a bodyguard." Tony insisted. "Trust me."

"Which one of your avenger friends is it?" She asked knowing full well Tony would not let this go.

"The one, the only..., drum roll Jarvis," the AI didn't comply but Tony continued anyway, "the all Americian Freezer boy, Captian Steve Rogers." 

"Steve?" Cephera knew of him, not much. Only what Loki had told her.

"Why not Steve? He's working as SHIELDS lap dog these days. And I'm sure when your 90 pound self walks in supporting boulder belly, he'll go right into protective mode. Gotta save the pregnant woman from evil." Cephera set her glare at Tony again.

"I'm not 90 pounds, I'm 114." She argued.

"Close enough," he waved her off.

Cephera had gained only baby weight as far as she could tell. She didn't exactly step on a scale. Pepper had commented that she hoped she'd only gain baby weight when her time came and Tony nearly choked on his beer. 

"So Steve is working for SHIELD? He's what you call a do-gooder. If he's working with SHIELD what makes you think they are untrustworthy?" 

"Well he's also what I like to call naive. It's a little something you have in common." Tony walked back to the kitchen as he spoke.

"I believe everyone deserve a chance to prove themselves. Odin wants this done, and I'll not fail." She pointed out.

"The might Alfather-in-law!" Tony pretended to hail the heavens.

"You're so weird." Cephera had gotten to a point where Tony's barbs no longer bothered her. She'd developed a tolerance of him and even liked him.

He still cracked jokes about Loki from time to time, but he seemed to learn what jokes were okay and which to avoid. 

"When does the little guy return?" Tony was referring to Rorik. No one had heard anything from his parents in a while and Rorik became worried. He headed off to Mechanova and promised Cephera he'd return to let her know what's happening.

"I'm not sure. Soon I hope." She replied.

It wasn't like her sister to not even send a letter. And Fandral always kept in touch with his son. Cephera had tried not to worry, they say it's bad for the baby, but she couldn't help but worry.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

If time could be stopped, that's how Seraphina would feel. She fell through nothingness for what seemed like hours. No ground came to greet her, no sounds of anything made her aware of what might be around her.

It wasn't until her body slowed of its own accord that she landed in water. The slowing of her body made her submerge shallow. She emerged spitting out water and coughing.

Next to her she heard a second splash and the water rippled. 

"Marly?" Seraphina asked.

"I'm here," she replied. "That's the quickest way out of the tower. I was afraid if I told you, you might not believe me." She sounded genuinely sorry for having pushed her.

"It's alright," Seraphina replied. At first she'd been angry for having trusted the little girl, but now she was just relieved to be alive and free.

"Come on," Marly prompted, taking Seraphina's hand to guide her.

"How long am I going to be blind for?" She finally asked it. She'd been dreading the question and even more so, the answer. 

The sound of the water moving with them while they swam along was the only answer she received. The silence made her stomach clench. "Marly," she urged the girl to answer.

"This is the first time we've ever took action against anyone. I don't know how long." She admitted. Seraphina hadn't thought of that. 

These kids were not exactly warriors. They had taken the element of surprise. Their talents born of black magic gave them an edge, but without proper training and testing it was hard to say what any of them were really capable of.

"Look Marly, you can't go with me all the way. I can't guarantee your safety until after I've talked to my family." Seraphina was caught in a hard place.

She couldn't see and couldn't find her own way home, but if she allowed Marly to go with her, she'd see her father and then all hell would break loose.

"You need me," Marly said the one thing Seraphina knew she would. 

"I don't want you to get hurt," Seraphina said. "Get me close to home. Once I'm there I'm sure someone will see me and come fetch me," it was the only option she could think of.

"My siblings say you can't be trusted." Marly sounded like she was doubting her pervious decision to help her escape.

"They don't know me. This is all a big misunderstanding." Seraphina couldn't convey any words to make Marly trust her. If she decided to take her back, Seraphina would be forced to fight her, and Seraphina knew she'd win.

"If you betray the trust I'm giving you, I'll let them kill you next time." Marly's words were shaky. Threats were not her thing.

"That will never have to happen." Seraphina replied.

XxX

She stumbled several times trying to keep up with Marly through the forest. Seraphina recognized the smell of the saplings. They must have been walking for hours. Wherever she had been, it was far. 

Without her sight, she had no way to tell what direction she was headed. She hoped when she reached the palace she could ask someone which way she approached and get an idea of where she'd come from.

She hoped that those attacking the place she'd been kept prisoner in, were just a search party. She couldn't see her father leaving the palace unattended.

If she was right, he was safe in the palace walls and out of sight. 

Marly's grip became tighter. Seraphina assumed they were getting closer by her reaction. Marly seemed to be nervous, and Seraphina couldn't really blame her. Had their positions been switched, Seraphina wouldn't have been completely sure of her choice either.

The trees were left behind them and the breeze found her face as they walked along an open area.

Marly stopped and held fast to Seraphina's hand. "You promise me you'll keep your word," she said.

"I promise." Seraphina replied wholeheartedly. 

Tension filled Marly's grasp and then, as if defeated, she let Seraphina go. "Walked straight ahead and you'll find the palace wall." 

"Which side?" Seraphina had no clue where by the palace she'd end up. It was so big, she couldn't be expected to know one wall from another.

"Follow the wall left and you'll eventually reached the main entrance."

"Thank you, Marly. When I see you again I hope it's for better tidings." 

"For your sake, me too." Marly swallowed. "Go now, before I changed my mind." Seraphina didn't argue, she began her path straight.

XxX

Her feet ached and her hands hurt from catching herself the many times she fell in small holes or tripped over rocks. She was in such a hurry to reach home that she wasn't careful about getting there.

"Father!" She kept yelling it the whole way around the palace wall until she was heard by one of her people and helped inside.

It wasn't until she made it inside that she heard the thuds of heavy steps. "Seraphina," her father sounded surprised and excited all at once. His steps ended and he cleared his throat. "Just as I said Fandral, no need to worry. She'll get home on her own." 

Seraphina heard Fandral cough. She wanted to laugh. Same old father.

"Are you okay?" Fandral asked her.

"I need to see you both alone, completely alone." She told them ignoring his question.

"Sera," Fandral began and stopped when she held up her hand. 

"This cannot wait." She insisted. No doubt he noticed her awkward staring, but her sight is something she'd deal with later.

(Cephera)

Tony had a private car take Cephera to SHIELD's main building. It dropped her off at the front entrance where a neatly dressed man with short cropped hair awaited her.

"Mrs. Drogo?" He asked approached her with a soft smile.

"That's me, you must be Mr. Rogers." She replied.

"I am. It's nice to meet you ma'am." He offered his hand and she gave it the customary shake. "Please, call me Steve." Cephera was charmed by his polite mannerism. It was not everyday she met someone who displayed such curtesy.

"And you may call me Cephera," she offered in return.

"I'll show you inside," Steve motioned for her to follow and so she did. "If you don't mind my asking, but what's a woman in your condition doing joining an operation such as SHIELD?" 

He didn't sound condesending, merely curious.

"Tony never told you much did he." She sighed. "I was sent here from Asgard by the Alfather himself to establish peace between our worlds, and help your government better understand alien technologies and cultures." 

"I wouldn't call SHIELD 'our government'," he said. "They sort of work outside the perimeters of the government." He explained.

"Well, whatever they are, they seem more interested in dealing with outsiders than covering it up." She replied.

"You've been doing your homework." He smiled.

"Tony told me that. He says branches like SHIELD are the kind you have to watch out for. Says they can only be trusted to a point, but to always stay on your guard." They passed the statue of the SHIELD logo.

"He isn't wrong," Steve replied and this time licked his lips and looked toward the main entrance. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm making the right choice helping them. Something's they ask of me are questionable. It's not so black and white anymore." 

"Nothing ever is." 

"The Alfather, King Odin, he sent you here alone?" Steve seemed awkward talking about Odin. She supposed she might too if her religious belief were suddenly thrown into a mixture of other ones.

"My husband is unable to come with me. There is a danger to myself and my unborn child back in Asgard and in my home world of Mechanova. My husband protects me the best he knows how." She found her phrasing to be satisfying without lying. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. If there is anything you need, let me know." His offered warmed her.

"I'll remember that offer." She laughed. "I may one day need a babysitter." She watched his face turn blank.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about children." He admitted sheepishly.

"One day, I'm sure you will." She patted his arm right before he opened the main door for her.

XxX

Cephera's second meeting with Fury was briefly conducted in the same lunch room, but this time she was directed to follow him through a pass code sealed door with Steve behind them.

They stepped into an elevator where Steve pressed a different floor. She said farewell to him one floor down. She continued down with Fury for five more levels.

"How far does this thing go?" She asked amazed at how far underground they were.

"This is the furthest." He replied. "I'll remind you that the things we want your help with are classified and not to be spoken about to anyone, at anytime." Fury reminded her.

"Of course." She nodded.

"There is paperwork to sign of course, but seeing as your not actually from this planet I'm not sure it even applies to you." He seemed slightly amused.

"I've no need to go around boasting of my job, I assure you. I am well versed in discretion." 

"Good to know." Fury replied. They departed the elevator and she followed him to a massive room filled with crates, work tables, computers, and people wearing protective gear. "This is where we study all things otherworldly." Fury told her expanding his hand to gesture to the whole room.

"Quite a collection." Cephera stepped up to a table to look at the weapon lying there. 

"That is a Chitauri ray gun, or at least that's what we call it." He smirked.

"There are some things I will need to research in order to help you, but what is it you want me to do exactly?" She'd been left wondering this whole time.

"Information. Testing these things is dangerous and not something I'd have you do. I want you behind a desk inputting what you you know about other worlds and their technology into our high tech database." 

"Easy enough," she said. "Will I get to know specifics of what you have contained in all these crates?"

"One thing at a time." Fury replied eyeing her. "I've cleared out a small office space where you can work. I'm getting an ID badge ready for you and it'll be at the front desk within the hour. As your here as a volunteer your hours are whatever you want then to be, but might I add that the more we get sooner, is better than later."

"Understood." Cephera was looking around. Her curiosity peeking. If Loki's army had been the first aliens the earth had seen, what was in all the crates? Was that the first aliens they'd seen? "I hope we can build a solid peace agreement for the future." She turned her attention back to the director.

"You and me both." He agreed.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Cephera did very little during her first day with SHIELD. She knew only a little about the Chitauri and near nothing about their weaponry. She had to get back to Mechanova's library, or at least have Rorik do it. They had an extensive collection of knowledge all about the outer realms.

The Other's were not a race her people were allied with, but they still had researched them years back. She could only do so much without seeing the items hands on, and Director Fury seemed very adamant that she stay away from handling anything.

He used the excuse of her pregnancy, but she half wondered if Tony was right about the secrets SHIELD tended to keep. Captain Steve Rogers had been sent on an assignment, but was allowed in her office once he returned.

They didn't seem too worried about him seeing all the weapons. Maybe they didn't expect him to understand them. Cephera felt they underestimated him.

Still, she was glad to be doing something. She went home to Tony asking a thousand questions to which she just walked away from. He actually followed her to her room throwing out his usual jabs at the organization, and trying to convince her that she needed to tell him everything.

He finally left when she threatened to turn him into a cat for a week. 'You've won this round,' he told her eyeing her with suspicion. She laughed to herself when he was gone.

If was late and she settled into bed promptly.

Since living without Loki or her sister, Cephera had become accustomed to putting on clothes to bed. She took a page from Peppers book and wore a oversized teeshirt and cotton shorts. She had been wearing a strap shirt, until her baby bump became too big to accommodate it.

She'd been sleeping better, even though she still worried about why she hadn't heard from her sister. Rorik hadn't come back, but then he'd only left a day ago. 

Suvia told her that worrying was unhealthy for the baby, so Cephera did her best to push her worries aside and concentrate on happier things.

XxX

Cephera woke to something, or someone touching her hair. Her first instinct was to scream, which she did. Her second instinct was to attack, but she realized, only moments into the thought, who was with her in her darkened room.

By the time she'd realized who it was, it was too late. "Intruder on premises." JARVIS announced to the entire house.

"No wait," Cephera tried to call but the alarm was already sounding and before she knew it Tony was barging into her room in full gear, Suvia not far behind him.

"Back away from the lady," Tony warned her visitor.

"So dramatic." King Yorin replied in amusement. "At least I know your being well protected." He ruffled Cephera's already bedridden hair.

"Stand down Tony. This is my father." Cephera eyed him now that the lights were blaring. He had taken on his human form. No longer black eyes, blue skinned and flaming hair. Instead, his hair was black and short. His eyes a smoldering cobalt and his skin a lighter brown, like a soft tan. However, his height was still very alarming.

"Do any of you use front doors? Knock? Announce yourselves?" Tony asked dropping his arm and looking slightly disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was coming." Cephera looked to her father for answers.

"It's a long story." He replied. 

"You aliens and your long stories." Tony rubbed his metal hand through his messy bedhead and shrugged. "I'm going back to sleep." He yawned and walked away.

Suvia was now left standing in the doorway curiously looking in. "Don't I know you?" King Yorin asked.

"No," both girls answered. 

"She's a friend from Asgard." Cephera added. "You've never formally met." It didn't surprise Cephera that her father might have seen and taken note of the younger Sigyn in Asgard. He always noticed pretty girls and like Seraphina, he didn't forget a face.

King Yorin got up from the chair he'd pulled over to Cephera's bed and walked to the doorway. Sigyn was a taller woman, but even she had to look up at Cephera's father. 

"I'm Yorin Drogo." He smiled one of his charming, flirty smiles and kissed the back of Suvia's hand.

"Suvia, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She replied returning a soft smile. Cephera wanted to roll her eyes. Her father would flirt with any pretty face. He'd probably flirt with Pepper too once he met her.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Cephera asked breaking up her father's not so innocent gaze.

He cleared his throat and excused himself from Suvia. "Sorry to have woken you. I'm afraid I must speak privately with my daughter before she grows angry with me." He flashed an amused smile again before Suvia nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

The King turned and looked to his daughter. "Your mother was bigger," Cephera sat confused wondering in what form she should take his comment until he pointed to her belly.

"Oh," Cephera ran her hand over her abdomen and grinned. "Well, she was carrying two of us." Cephera answered. "Now stop avoiding explanations." Cephera probed. "Sit, explain." She ordered.

Sighing, he did as he was told.

XxX

"Just like that you've left Mechanova?" Cephera felt too stunned to think of anything else to say. Her sister was safe, for now, but her family was not in any way in full clear.

"I had too. Seraphina believes that establishing peace with these kids will eventually lead to their real father and we can finally crack this case wide open." He didn't look pleased. "I'm trying to think of it as a vacation." 

"But those kids might start describing you to people." Cephera was appalled. There was no way this was a good idea.

"I trust your sister has this under control." He replied.

"You leaving will only make you look guilty." Cephera continued.

"If I had stayed there is no chance to have time to find a different explanation." He countered.

"What if Katarina turns into you while you're gone." Cephera was so rattled her hands were shaking.

"She can't hold the form if her illusion is interrupted. Your sister knows what to do to if that happens. That's actually the best case scenario. We could prove to everyone that the kids have been tricked. Unfortunately, I don't think Katarina or her father are stupid enough for that." Her father scratched his chin.

"Father, this is insane. How far will they take this? Murder, torture, rape? The Fevours have to go," Cephera was beyond angry.

"We know that, but you know as well as I that it's not that simple." He frowned.

"It should be. You're the king."

"You also know that royalty is not that same in Mechanova. My word is not law in all things. The only reason our family sits on that throne is because of our core magic. Without it, we are nothing." His frown deepened.

Cephera had nothing more to say. He was right. Being born with a power does not make your judgement the be all and end all. It can be questioned. It's different for a king whose family was bred to rule. For her kingdom, no one else could ascend the throne without Drogo blood. That's why takeovers or riots never happened. They were pointless. The people always ruled as one. Everyone's voice and concerns heard. The royal family was there to ensure safety for all.

Since Cephera lived in Asgard, she always found the Mechanovian way of ruling to be complicated. To have one set person be the voice of reason seemed easier. Her people were so used to being treated all as equal that change now would be difficult and most likely frowned at. 

To change it might cause chaos and disruption. The harmony would be torn apart if any one man decided his word was law, no questions asked. It felt like that would solve all their current problems, but in the long run also cause more.

XxX

"I still find all of this strange." Steve told Cephera flipping through one of the books she'd managed to get Sif to bring her. Heimdall seemed to have been listening when she called out to him before bed. Sif had dropped off eight books to help her before leaving again.

She was flipping through them to find information that might help SHIELD.

"What? Aliens?" Cephera asked looking up at him.

"No, magic." He replied. He was staring at a page with an illustration of a man casting a spell.

Cephera smiled. "Magic is only so mystifying and frightening to your people because it's something you can't obtain. At least not the way we do." Cephera replied. She stood and took a chair next to Steve and pulled it closer to face directly in front of him.

She lit a small orb in her hand and passed it over to his. He stared at its white light as it hovered just above his palm. "Magic is nothing more that molecules that humans cannot manipulate. The energies that it takes to create it are overwhelming to a humans body and would cause death. Magic is just another branch of science." The light went out.

"I guess growing up seeing magic as a fairytale, it's hard to think of it that way." He smiled.

"Look how far you've come as humans. Electricity it just a manipulation of energy. Heating is no different by using different forms of gas. It's all made of microscopic things we can't see with the naked eye. Magic is just like that. And like most things, there is a limit." 

She moved a glass from across the desk to the other with a swipe of her hand. "A small item like the glass is surrounded by particles we can't see, but can be manipulated easily because it's small. Something larger like a building would need more energy than any one person could control." 

"Makes sense." Steve eyed the glass. "So do all aliens manipulate magic?" He asked.

"Most, not all. As far as I know we all have the potential to   
learn, but not everyone chooses too. It's like fighting. Not everyone trains for that."

"I never joined the army to fight. I joined to help people. To help find peace. If every war could be won by talking, I'd have joined it still." He looked proud when he spoke.

"You're a good man Steve Rogers. The world needs more people like you. Every world could use more poeple like you." Her compliment made him flush. He was very modest.

"Thanks," he replied. "Sometimes I'm disheartened. It seems that no matter how many battles we fight, no matter how small they are, that it's never enough. That there is no such thing as peace." 

"Unfortunately, that's true. There will always be war, but you have to embrace the years of peace you do get. Those years are important to remember. Those are the years you fight to obtain. Some peace is better than none at all." He nodded, his smile returning.

"Sometimes it's hard to rememeber what we fight for. I find working with SHIELD is nothing but daily battles. It's easy to forget that other people live life without knowing what's happening because we manage to contain it. It's nice to know we can change the quality of life for many, if not for ourselves."

"I agree. Which is why I think helping SHIELD understand the outside worlds is important. They don't all mean harm and those that do in the future can be properly dealt with. As humans you're at a disadvantage both through knowledge and strength. I hope to help counteract that." 

She'd had her doubts about what Fury wanted, but after thinking about it she'd decided that her help should do more good than harm. 

"I feel like we've been put on a radar." Steve admitted. "Before Loki showed up, I feel like no other world noticed us." Cephera's heart contracted.

"You could be right. But he came here for an item that SHIELD already had in their possession. Loki worked for someone else who wanted that item. If it hadn't been Loki to come, it would have been someone else." Cephera was fighting to defend her husband without directly doing so.

He'd chosen his path, she couldn't deny it was a bad one. She also knew that if it hadn't been him, someone else would have come along and done the same thing for the same people.

"Which is why I think SHIELD dealing with any alien technologies, items or knowledge might cause us to become a bigger target." Steve added.

"I suppose that's true as well. It's too late now." Cephera looked down to her books. "Aliens are known, and after the Chitauri, SHIELD has a variety of alien items. All we can do now is educate ourselves. It's like a new illness that doctors fight to cure or find a vaccine for. We prepare ourselves as they happen, but sometimes it takes a major event to know we even need it."

"Here's hoping we never do." Steve nodded his head and went back to his book and Cephera returned to hers.


	106. 106

Chapter 106

"Arcane energy, huh." Steve was nodding his understanding. Cephera was doing her very best to describe to him the different kinds of magic available. Each manipulating different energies.

She wanted him to understand that some magic could be stronger in certain circumstances depending on environment. Some depended on the wielder and some actually depended on the laws of physics. 

She determined that the beam ejected from the Chitauri weapons was arcane and although they were still useful they were not as powerful now that the mothership was destroyed and the wormhole closed.

Steve was very curious now that he had a better grasp that magic wasn't such a fairytale element, but more sciency. It was easy to accept now.

"This kind of weapon mass produced for humans to wield would be great for waging war against your own kind, but without its main power source it won't compare to the weapons from other worlds."

"I certainly hope SHIELD isn't planning to use alien technology to wage war on mankind. We have enough problems." Steve furrowed his brow in distaste at the idea.

"I don't think...," 

"There she is," Cephera froze at the sound of her father's voice. She turned her head to see him standing in the doorway with one agent under his arm and the other by the back of his collar.

"Father, what are you doing!" She cried. "Put them down."

"They wouldn't let me in to see you. Said I needed ID." Her father pft'd at the notion as he let them go.

"I'm so sorry. He is my father, he's fine." She told the agents who were looking ready to pull out weapons they probably hadn't a chance to grab before her father manhandled them.

"What kind of place won't let a man see his own daughter?" He glared at the agents who were staring at him with steady untrusting eyes, their hands at the ready if he made a move.

"Father, this place is on lockdown for a reason. This is a secure facility where secret ops, strategy, weapons and much more are conducted. You can't just waltz in. You should have called me." She pulled out her cell phone and waved it.

"I don't know how to use one of those. I skipped my Earth studies after your mother passed on." He reminded her and she sighed.

"Guys, we're good here. I'll watch her." Steve interrupted to finally give the two agents ease. They looked to Steve and nodded before leaving.

"Stand down." One told his wrist. They must have alerted security.

"All clear," the other agreed.

"Well now," King Yorin beamed as he gazed at Steve. Cephera felt an embarrassing moment coming.

"Sir," Steve stepped out from behind the desk he'd been sitting at and extended his hand to the King. "Captain Steve Rogers, pleasure to meet you sir." He greeted.

King Yorin grabbed Steve's hand giving it what looked like a very firm shake before pulling Steve closer to him. He used a thick finger to tilt Steve's face upward and from side to side.

Steve seemed to go with it so as not to be rude. "Very nice. Very sturdy." He squished at Steve's arms and waist. "Excellent gene's for babies." Cephera rubbed her forehead.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked making sure he heard right.

"If your husband never gets out of prison you should try out this fellow." Cephera gave her father a 'shut up' look but it was lost on him. "How about it boy, does my daughter please you?"

Steve forced his way out of King Yorin's grip and stepped back. "I'm sorry but my relationship with your daughter is professional and respectful..., sir." Steve looked appalled and probably felt slightly offended.

"I'm sorry, my father is like that with everyone," Cephera quickly said. She glared at the King who looked back at her innocently. "One day I'll tell you about my people. You'll understand why he's this way." Cephera added giving a kind, but awkward smile to Steve.

"I'd like that." Steve replied.

Cephera was relieved Steve hadn't noticed the whole 'husband in prison' thing. If he had, he certainly was good at pretending he hadn't.

King Yorin looked ready to make another comment when he looked to his daughter and thought better of it. She was giving him a glare that was fit to kill.

"So what is it you do here?" Her father asked giving up on sizing up Captain Rogers and instead walked the rest of the way into the room.

"Research. I'm helping SHIELD collect information regarding other worlds, their culture, and weaponry." Her face softened to a smile.

"You're what?" Her father now sounded appalled. "You're teaching humans about alien weapons!"

"Well yes. They did just experience an out of world attack and were completely unprepared. A little education can't help. It's what Odin asked of me." She felt confused by her father's sudden demeanor.

"Cephera, I don't give two moons what Odin wants. Do you realize what kind of effect this could have on us? On Mechanova?" His face had turned red. In fact, his blue was showing through his magic.

"I don't see a problem." Cephera told him shaking her head.

"We pride ourselves on peace. Forming treaty's to help ensure our survival. What if word gets through the cosmos that my daughter is teaching humans to kill outer worldly beings? What if these humans use your knowledge to wage war, not in defense but for dominance. We'll be shunned. Our current treaties possibly retracted. If we can't outsource for viable mates we'll never have children and we don't live forever." His sudden outburst caused his form to shift.

Pacing the room was her father in all his alien glory. Steve was staring transfixed on the giant blue man.

"It's not like that. You're overreacting. Earth has no form of space travel that could allow them to reach the outer worlds. They have a right to defend themselves. Besides everytime we make a treaty are we not bound to help those worlds if they are beseeched by war? Do we not take the chance of pissing off another world with each treaty we sign?" 

Cephera had never thought of the things her father was pointing out, but they didn't completely waver her determination either.

"We have no treaty with Earth. We've never needed one. The human race has always been a lower life form for power. We never had to worry about them coming to us, but with your help, we just might." The King was waging his finger at her.

"I don't see how they suddenly became a threat?" Cephera was aware her voice had raised, but she couldn't help it. 

"They are a threat because they desire answers. They are curious what other worlds have to offer. The outer worlds are like neighboring countries to us, but to Earth we are a mystery. And they love digging up secrets and mysteries." Cephera swallowed.

"I understand your concern, but I don't think that's likely to happen." Steve stepped in and Cephera wished he hadn't. Her father's mood could change on a dime when he was worried and disappointed.

"You stay out of this. This is family business." The King turned on Steve his voice so deep a chill ran across the room. "Leave us," her father demanded.

"Sir, I think you need to calm down...,"

"Steve, it's okay. Father, let's return home. We can talk there." She offered. She didn't want her father in this state in a place like SHIELD. They might see him as a threat.

If there was one thing her father could be serious about it was the lifestyle and protection of his people. No one messed with that. Cephera felt like a small child again. She rarely made her father angry, that was usually Seraphina.

Her father grunted and followed her out. He didn't speak to her, nor did he say goodbye to Steve. He was intent to finish the conversation. She was glad he was readily following her.

"Is there a problem Mrs. Drogo?" Director Fury was standing outside Cephera's office door as they exited.

"No Sir,...," Cephera began but her father cut her off. His large arm blocking her from Fury and forcing her to step back as the King took front and center.

"Are you the high official of this facility?" Her father asked.

"I'm Director Nicolas Fury, and I am head of this facility." Fury responded. Fury had the sense to realize her father wasn't pleased. He did not extend his hand for a shake.

"I have concerns as to the knowledge you use my daughter for." Fury looked around Yorin to look at Cephera.

"Father, we can talk at home and any concerns you still have you can talk to the Director about another time, when you're not angry." Cephera tugged her father's arm, desperate to get him out of there.

"I'd be happy to discuss any concerns you may have at any time." Fury offered. Cephera did note the stance Fury had and the way his hand was cocked back toward his weapon.

The gun would be worthless against her father and she really didn't want to see a fight break out.

"You can come back and talk to the Director tomorrow." Cephera offered in hopes her father might budge from his spot. He was eyeing Fury over from head to toe. Scrutinizing him, trying to get a read on him.

"Tomorrow then," her father announced. He didn't wait for Fury to answer. Her father took her by the hand and left with her.

(Tony Stark)

"That's some argument," Tony casually said to Pepper. He'd muted the TV just to listen in on what was being said a floor above them.

"A private one. It's rude to eavesdrop. The news is on." Pepper insisted making a grab for the remote. 

"Honey, play nice." Tony teased holding it out of her reached. "Did you see that guy? He reminds me of something out of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory..., girl who ate those blueberries." Tony chuckled.

"He's an alien. Don't make fun of his color." Pepper chided.

"Thor's an alien and he's normal looking. In fact, Cephera's father looked normal when he arrived. Wonder what happened?" Tony actually pondered the thought. "Oh my god," he snapped his fingers as a thought hit him. "He hulked out!" Tony beamed at his revelation.

"I don't think...," 

Tony whipped out his phone and walked away before Pepper could finish. "Hey Banner, I found you a soulmate," Tony said as he walked away.

"A soulmate?" Banner sounded skeptical. Tony was almost offended, but not really.

"You think green and blue would make a teal baby?" He could almost hear Banner groan on the other end.

"Did you just call to poke fun?" Bruce asked.

"No..., maybe. Listen you need to come over. You have to see this guy!" Tony smirked.

"Guy? You know what, I don't even want to ask." Tony chuckled. "I'm going to go back to my supper now." 

"I'm serious, you can't turn down this opportunity." Tony insisted. "Be here tomorrow. Come for supper." Tony grinned. He could have so much fun with this.

"Fine. What's for supper?" Banner asked.

"I dunno, Chinese food..., on you of course. It's your turn to buy." Tony hung up before Banner could reply.

Tony was amused as he wondered if Bruce would actually bring Chinese food seeing as Tony had never gone out to eat with Banner before and no one owed anyone anything.

"You're ridiculous." Pepper called out. She most likely heard the whole thing.

"What was it you chided me for only moments ago about eavesdropping?" He tutted and turned to head back to her.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

'He doesn't understand. He doesn't care.' 

Loki tossed in his sleep as his voice echo'd through his nightmare. Visions of Odin assaulted his mind. Memories of the past that Loki couldn't actually remember happening but the anger was vivid.

'I deserve better than this life. Thor is weak,' 

Loki forced his eyes open, waking from his dream. They didn't happen often, but when they did he woke caked in sweat and anger boiling through his veins.

He jumped to his feet in his darkened prison and paced. He tried to wipe away the things he'd been dreaming. Tried to forget his pains and worries, but something nagged at him.

A guard walked by and Loki stopped pacing. The guard could most likely only see his outline, but Loki glared all the same. When the guard moved on, Loki sat in his chair and exhaled.

He fingered his ring finger, devoid of its wedding ring. A precaution he'd taken when he'd come in contact with The Other's. A way to keep his wife safe. Cephera had enough troubles, she didn't need his added to them.

His anger slowly ebbed away, but the pain of his current life still clung to him. He wasn't even in prison a year and already it seemed like a lifetime.

He wished he had some way to see her. A bit of magic even to gaze upon his loving wife's face. She must be almost near birth now. He'd love to see her as a mother, a true birth mother.

His anger over that whole fiasco was still there, but he couldn't hate her and he wouldn't hate the child. He'd take up mantle as the father, just as she had taken up mother to his children.

What a complicated life they have led. So many turns in their futures, but still they remained strong. Life seemed to have struggled to rip them apart, and almost had.

The pregnancy had been the only thing to keep Odin from nullifying the marriage and separating them for good.

It was true that in a way they were still separated, but at least she was still his and he was hers. 

Thanos would come for the ending to their deal for it did not end with his capture on Midgard. There was planning yet to be done and Cephera would never be safe until the titan was dead.

That was Loki's goal. He knew Thanos' word was not to be trusted. He knew that all the promises he'd made to give Loki Asgard to rule were nothing but empty.

His alliance with Thanos did not ensure Asgard's safety. 

He could tell Odin about Thanos' plan, but Loki knew Odin would not believe a word he said. He was on his own to save his home.

He screwed up. Attacking Jotunhiem sealed his fate. Loki had only been trying to clean up his mess, cleaning up Thor's. He had time to reflect and he knew he'd gone about it wrong.

Back then it seemed to make sense. 

Back then he'd been trying to prove himself worthy of the throne his mother had placed upon him and to protect Asgard. But he'd also panicked. 

He set in motion all those events and scrambled to pick up the pieces. When Thanos found him, Loki was so determined to get back home that he made him a deal he couldn't refuse. Refusal would mean Asgard would see ruin, and so too would everyone who lived there.

Loki went along with it. He did what he did best and pretended to be on board. He didn't care about the rest of the universe, but Asgard held everything that was dear to him and he would not see it fall.

When the time came, and his motives would come to light, he knew he would still not be completely trusted. He knew Odin would not accept the full truth.

His mother, however, would believe it and so would his wife. For Loki, they were all that mattered. Even Thor might find it in him to trust him, but it was doubtful. 

After his attack on Midgard and his previous attempt to kill Thor, why should Thor trust him.

Loki had gotten carried away. He'd never been able to win a fight against Thor. Knocking him around as a human had been more fun than he'd expected. Death had never been at the forefront of his mind, but somewhere in the back a whisper had egged him on.

Sometimes even Loki was afraid of what he was becoming. 

He worried that when all this was over, if it was ever over, that he would be such a different man that not even Cephera would continue to love him.

(Sigyn/Suvia)

She could remember happy moments in her life, but none that revolved around Loki. At no point in their marriage did he go out of his way to make her happy.

She'd been his trophy. 

The woman who turned him down for marriage. She'd spurred him and in return he tricked her into marrying him by killing her long time love, Theoric.

His need to have her stemmed from greed, pride, and malice. It was never about love. She doubted he knew how to love, not the way this worlds Loki did.

Her happy moments were gained from her children, but alas they had died young and by then her and Loki were estranged.

Her marriage crumbled before it had even begun. He enjoyed her body, but took none of her affection. She'd tried many times to show him tenderness. She even came to love him despite his shortcomings.

She saw him as a man who just needed to learn to love. That it had been something he desperately needed to understand to be able to reciprocate. 

That had been her naive self. She'd hoped for many decades that he'd change, but he never did.

She was no longer that naive young girl. In her age she knew now that Loki would never love her or anyone. His love was for the games he played and the unhappiness of others.

She was done talking and compromising. She was finished making excuses for him. 

Sigyn was prepared to do whatever was needed to stop her husband from destroying this world. She had her plans set out.

The base of his advantage over everyone was his advanced knowledge of magic. She knew of only one way to strip him of all his power and that object was in Asgard. 

Once she was prepared, she would go to Asgard and she would obtain Gungnir, Odin's powerful staff. She would use its power to harness her own and she would take her husband's magic from him for good.

It would be a betrayal of the worst kind, but it was one she was now willing to do. Once his magic was gone he could be safely secured, imprisoned, or executed.

The thought of execution turned her stomach. It was the one thing she dreaded. She had no desire to see him die, but if it came to that, so be it.

She was trapped in this world now. It would become her new home. There was nothing left of her world. Asgard lay barren, Midgard sat broken and the rest of the realms had no protection. Famine and war raged everywhere with no heros to step up to stop it.

Perhaps, when all this was over, she could find a new life. A quiet life, but not in Asgard.

She pondered what it might be like to live on Midgard. She even contemplated requesting that Odin give her mortality. However, because of her age she probably wouldn't be able to enjoy being a human so the thought was fleeting.

Thor had loved a human woman back in her world, but it didn't work out. Though he always loved Jane he was never one to be tied to one place. They remained friends until she passed away from cancer. 

Thor remained unmarried till the very end. He never did get his chance at being Asgard's king for long before Loki took away all joy in their lives. 

Sif had been his on and off lover, but never a wife. It was odd to know of their marriage here. Sigyn was amused by the differences between universes.

"You're awake early, Suvia," Cephera's father said approaching the couch where she sat.

Sigyn was aware at the kings playful tones. She smiled at him, he was a sweet man from what she'd seen so far. A little quirky, but sweet.

"I've always been early to wake and early to sleep." She replied.

He joined her on a couch further away but on an angle in which they could talk and see one another.

"I too rise early, but I tend to stay up late." He grinned. He still remained in his true form which fascinated her. She'd never seen one of his kind before. "So strange, I usually never forget a pretty face, but I can't seem to place your, though I know I've seen you before." 

Sigyn tried not to shift in her chair. "Probably saw me across the room in Asgard. Or maybe in the gardens, I've always loved walks in the garden." He was persistent, that was for sure. 

"Maybe. You must know my other daughter?" He lifted an eyebrow still digging for something.

"I never formally met Seraphina, but I know all about her from Cephera." Sigyn did shift this time. His gaze was slightly unnerving under the questions.

"Between the two of my girls Seraphina was the better actor. She could always cover up her schemes, but Cephera..., she's easier to read and I know she's hiding something. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Sigyn picked up her morning cup of tea to avoid fidgeting any further.

"If she is hiding anything she hasn't shared it with me." Sigyn made sure to not glance away as she lied. She learned from her husband that the best lies were told face to face without a flinch.

"She has a lot to worry about and any secrets and scheming she might have need to be put from her mind. She has a baby on the way. If she says anything of concern to you that could put her and her child in danger, would you tell me?"

"I wouldn't let her do anything that would harm her, or her unborn child." Sigyn promised. He eyed her with suspicion. She'd avoided promising to tell him. Wording was always key to any careful conversation.

"I'm glad to hear that. Though I'll probably be around for a while longer. She's gotten herself into quite the mess helping those humans." He looked agitated at the thought.

"It never hurts to prepare them." Sigyn thought of her world and how helpless the humans had been for what Loki wrought.

"Damn that imbecile Odin for sending her here to do it. She's loyal to a fault you know. Naive to many things that could hurt her too." He growled and made to hit the arm of the chair, but changed his mind and settled his fist softly down.

"She'll be fine. Cephera won't do anything that can harm her. She knows it's important for her baby to have its mother. She may be the things you say, but she's also responsible. Her child will come first in all things." Sigyn was sure of this.

From what she observed, watching them through her mirror back home, she knew Cephera was a good mother to the three children Loki bore. It would be no different with her very own.

"You're right," the King looked defeated. "I just worry. She's my baby." Sigyn nodded her understanding.

"Aren't you on vacation? Shouldn't you be relaxing?" Sigyn changed her tone to one of a lighter mood. King Yorin took a heavy breath.

"You're right again." He gave her a quick smirk. "Maybe I should try out that pool, care to join me." There was mischief in his voice.

"I'll come outside to enjoy the sun." She ignored his shift to a flirty mood. She'd known her share of flirtation men and they didn't bother her. Besides the King seemed harmless. He didn't look the type to overstep his boundaries unless invited to. And Sigyn didn't intend to extend that invite. After all, she was still a married woman and that meant something to her.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

Waking up everyday to darkness was frustrating. It took Seraphina everything she had to keep herself from screaming. Fandral was there for her, but she was aware that his friends needed his help in Asgard.

He refused to leave her until this situation was settled.

The five children had been invited to the palace, welcoming them home. People were weary about it, but at the same time they'd never turned their backs on those with Mechanovian blood.

Seraphina had called everyone together for a big meeting. Told them that the children had been misinformed and that they deserve a chance. Questions were raised as to her father's disappearance and she lied, said Cephera needed him.

She countered any unhappy feelings about that with the fact that she needed to learn how to take care of her people without her father's help. This was her chance to prove her worth as a queen.

The venom used to make her blind was taken as a sample from a grudging Sulu. An antidote was in the making, but until then she'd remain blind.

She'd allowed the kids to get a feel for their new home before having her own meeting with them, Fandral and Rorik at her side.

"I hope you have made yourself at home." She told them.

"The palace is large and the people have been more welcoming than expected." Karzin replied. "I admit, I was angry with Marly for having let you go, but now I think it may have been for the better."

"If only we could find our father." Sulu growled. He still seemed very temperamental. Seraphina was having him watched in secret.

"About your father, we are not sure we'll find him." Seraphina replied.

"Why?" Karzin's tone dropped.

"Because it's possible the man you saw was not your fathers real form. There was an incident on Asgard regarding my sister. She was tricked by a disguised man into bedding him and she became pregnant for him. She realized this afterwards so when he came for her again we tried to capture him, but he got away. I think this might be the same man pretending to look like someone else to get what he wants." 

It was half a lie. Seraphina didn't know who got her sister pregnant, but she was sure it wasn't anyone from Mechanova. However, the children didn't know that.

"If that's true, how do we find him then?" Sulu sounded skeptical. The other three children were being very quiet.

"If he approaches you there is something you can do to force him to take his true form." Seraphina smiled in her head. If Katarina was the trickster, she would be caught.

"I'll be teaching you what to do." Fandral stepped up, putting a hand to Seraphina's shoulder to let her know where he was.

"And I'll be learning it as well. We all need to protect ourselves from these lies." Rorik was on her other side. She'd been so happy when he came home. 

"Once he is found we can find out what happened to your mothers." Seraphina added. 

"He didn't hurt them." Sulu growled. 

"He might not have, but he may know who did." Rorik replied his tone dark.

Rorik was just in time when he arrived home. Had he been home sooner, Seraphina would have still been missing. She had plenty of questions to ask her son, but no time to currently do so. The children needed her full attention. Until then, Rorik's secrets would remain quiet.

(Old Loki/Tyr)

In the belly of the palace, among the vast catacombs and ruins, Tyr stood over his pool of glossy grey water. It ripple back and forth of its own accord and he grinned a wicked grin as he watched it.

So many plans and so much time to play. He hadn't had this much fun since his old world. 

It was too bad that Hela was the only one of his youngers children he could get to help him, but alas, Fenrir and Jör were far too coddled by Cephera to be of use. They were not the fierce monsters Tyr had raised them to be back home.

Cephera..., the girl who could have ruined it all.

She was sickening. How could one woman have that kind of power over him, even if it was a different him. The Loki of this world was soft. It would take harder work on Tyr's part to make this work.

Loki's plans to protect his wife from Thanos would fail. Tyr would see to that. She would die and if he could swing it, Tyr would make sure Loki was there to see it. 

It would break him.

His hopes to live happily with her and their children would die with her and the monster he needed would emerge.

It wouldn't do to just kill her now, he'd have to wait. Wait for when it was the right time. A time that Loki would blame himself the most and then Tyr would be there to whisper of Odin being to blame. Of Thor for not watching over her.

He would rip his younger otherworldly self down to the bare bones and build him back up to devastate the world. It would be the greatest of his schemes.

He had hoped to come between them through betrayal of the heart, but they were too trusting, to loyal for that. So this was the new plan.

Bending over his pool, he dipped his fingers inside carefully. They didn't get wet, instead the water parted the further his hand went in.

This was his greatest creation yet.

He called it the inter dimensional pool. It was his connection to a vast amount of other worlds. However, it was still in its testing phase. If he jumped in now he might never return.

Like his wife had been trying to do by sending small objects through worlds by spells, including her wedding ring, Loki was reaching in his personal pool to grab items from other worlds to bring to him.

Today, he pulled through a forgotten item from his world. He envisioned it in his mind and looked into the pools waters. He could see it laying on the cracked marble floor of Asgards Palace ruins.

Strecthing his hand further he grasped the long shaft of Gungnir. He pulled it off the floor and through the pool with ease.

The staff was broken along the top and scratches marred it's once pristine surface. No matter the shape it was in, it was still powerful. Nothing could stop him now. When the time came he'd been unstoppable.

 

(Steve Rogers)

"I can't believe how different life is, Peggy." Steve sat by her bedside, as he'd become accustomed to doing. Everyday when he met her he'd tell her about different things that he knew she wouldn't remember but it made him feel calm to see her, to talk to her. 

"I never seen an alien," Peggy smiled and squeezed his hand.

"He was tall, blue. He looked built like a rock. Solid and thick. His daughter looks nothing like him. She looks like she belongs to earth." Steve thought of the contrast of tiny Cephera to her father.

"Sounds exciting," Peggy blinked slowly, nodding off a little before looking at Steve with wide eyes. "Steve?" She questioned. "It is really you?" 

Inwardly, Steve's heart broke everytime she went through this phase. It was expected in her condition, but still. On the outside he smiled and nodded. He calmly waited for her shock to end and her tears to dry before he began to tell her about his new work with SHIELD all over again.

He left Peggy's house feeling sad and like always he regretted it. She lived a long and happy life. He should be happy for that.

"Every week, once a week you come here." Natasha Romanoff came jogging up behind him.

"Are you keeping tabs on me?" He asked her.

"Maybe," she grinned. Steve returned the smile. There was just something about Natasha that made her hard to dislike.

"Where you headed?" He asked eyeing her jogging pants and tank top.

"No where," she shrugged. "Got no missions today." She added. "You?"

"I'm headed to the facility. I'm interested to see what's happened with Cephera and her father." Steve was concerned that Cephera's help would be terminated if her father got his way.

"The pregnant chick working on the alien tactics." Steve nodded to confirm. "What's she like?" 

It didn't surprise Steve that Natasha hadn't met Cephera. The alien girl was hardly a threat. 

"She's sweet and kind. She's taught me a lot regarding magic."

"You gonna show me a trick?" Natasha teased.

"Not like that," Steve laughed. "She explained it to me."

"Well, maybe I'll have her explain it to me someday. All this dungeons and dragons bullshit still has my head spinning." Steve nodded. "In fact, I think I'll come with you." Natasha removed her ear buds and turned off her MP3 player.

"You need a lift to your car?" He asked.

"I didn't take a car. You can give me a lift to SHIELD." She waved him onward and Steve obliged.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

Natasha followed Steve downstairs and into the workspace where Cephera was standing, hovering over a very large book. 

She was dressed in a normal looking earth dress, but the way she carried herself was prominent. Her posture screamed well bred. Her hair coifed into a very complicated looking design. She looked young, maybe early twenties.

Natasha approached the short woman with the obvious pregnancy bump. She'd heard something's about her being murmured through the halls, but hadn't payed any attention to them.

"So you're Cephera," Natasha greeted extending her hand which the young woman shook firmly with a smile.

"That's me," Cephera replied looking Natasha over. "And you are?" 

"Natasha Romanof,"

"I've been wanting to meet you ever since my...," she paused, "my arrival. Thor has told me a little about you all." There was a stiffness to her words that made Natasha wonder what she was about to say.

"I can't imagine what Thor might have said." Natasha watched the fidget the girl gave that someone untrained wouldn't noticed.

"That you're strong, skilled in battle and manipulation. A warrior of a different kind." Cephera's gaze was kind and inquisitive. She seemed genuine in her information at least.

"Being a spy requires many attributes." Natasha agreed. "So, how long until you're due?" Natasha was aware the girl was far along in her pregnancy. She couldn't imagine how much she'd manage to get done before she gave birth let alone what she'd do once she had the child to care for.

There were many reasons Natasha chose to never have children. Her work came first in all things. A child would interfere, not to mention it would be a weakness to be used by ones enemies. Her line of work was too dangerous to simply think she could walk away unscathed.

She did wonder though, what it might be like to be a mom.

"I'm not sure. Probably within the next month if not earlier. When the fates are ready, I will hold my baby." Cephera caressed her belly. 

"I've heard that Odin has sent you here, but your husband remains in Asgard." Again Cephera fidgeted the tiniest amount.

"Odin only needs one to do his bidding here. And for the safety of both me and my child it had to be me to come. Both my homeworld and Asgard have enemies out to destory my life. Until I am safe, I cannot leave earth." Her smile had vanished and a frown replaced it. It was look that didn't suit her. 

"I feel like that was not well thought through by that king of yours. SHIELD isn't the kind of company people just join and expect protection. If anything, being with SHIELD would only create you more enemies." Natasha felt puzzled.

"I mean no offense when I say, that I can more than handle myself with humans." Cephera blushed at her own comment. 

Natasha took a moment to consider that. She'd seen what Thor could do, and she certainly couldn't assume that this girl was no different. If anything, she was probably right.

"I hope we'll never have to find out." Natasha answered. "Steve tells me you do magic." Natasha changed the subject.

"Yes. Most every species outside Earth are capable of that." Her smile returned, she seemed easy to please.

"You know Thor, so you must have known Loki." Natasha watched the subtle flinch the girl made and the unconscious movement as she twisted the wedding ring around her finger.

"He taught me a lot of the magic I know. We all grew up together. I'm sorry for the things he's done. He wasn't always like that." Cephera didn't make eye contact and her blush had deepened.

"Cephera has made some great databases so far." Steve interjected. When Natasha looked to him he was giving her a hard look. It hadn't been her intention to make the girl uncomfortable, but something about her unease made Natasha wonder what she had to hide.

"Did he hurt him?" Natasha ignored the look from Steve.

"He hurt who?" Cephera glanced up quizzically. 

"Loki, did he hurt your husband?" Natasha pointed to where Cephera was still playing with her ring.

Cephera was silent, her eyes wide and round. "Since that time when Loki fell from the Byfrost, my husband hasn't been the same." 

"I'm sorry. Sometimes it's hard to rememeber that it isn't just us who have suffered from Loki's actions." Natasha felt pity for her. "Is Loki the man you are being protected from?" 

"No. Loki's in jail and he'd never intentional harm me." Cephera was quick to answer this time.

"Natasha can I talk to you?" Steve sounded irritated. Natasha excused herself. They stepped outside toward the elevator. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm just being curious. Aren't you. She comes from Asgard, has had a past friendship with both Thor and Loki. I can't help but wonder what that might have been like." Natasha didn't see the problem.

"You're stressing her out. She left home for good reasons. I'm sure she doesn't want to be reminded of everything she's lost. She doesn't need the stress." Steve's face was flat and stern.

"She looks fine." Natasha replied. "A little nervous," Natasha looked back to see Cephera glancing out her office window at them.

"Of course she is. She's surrounded by strangers." Steve shook his head. "Just back off her for now. How about waiting till you know her a little better." 

"Fine," Natasha agreed. She'd finished with her questions anyway.

They both went back to the room. "Is everything okay?" Cephera asked upon their return.

"Yes," Steve and Natasha answered in unison.

"Good," another voice answered. Behind them another man walked in. Natasha noted his height and hard packed physique. "If anyone has a problem with my daughter, they can answer to me." 

"You talked to the Director I take it?" Cephera asked, her attention full on her father.

"We've come to an arrangement and understanding." His eyes turned to Natasha. "Natural or synthetic?" He asked motioning to her hair.

"Natural," Natasha replied, giving this man a curious look.

"I always liked an all natural woman." Cephera's father raised his eyebrows in interest.

"It's okay, he flirted with me too," Steve said almost too quickly and seemed to have embarrassed himself.

"I didn't flirt with you. I was sizing you up for mating qualities for the females back on my world. We could use some well groomed, firm men like yourself. I'm not a man on man kind of guy." 

"Natasha, this is my father, Yorin Drogo." Cephera introduced them. Natasha shook his hand when he offered it and was surprised when he kissed her knuckles. "Father, I'm at work. Please try to control your loins." 

Natasha had to smirk then. The conversation was so bizarre it was amusing. It seemed so natural between father and daughter to be in this situation that it was hard not to smile.

"I've heard you look different." Natasha stated. She'd heard all about the alien who'd walked in and forced his way downstairs. She'd been out on duty when she was placed on standby for a hostile situation within the headquarters.

"Yes, this is what we call my human form. It stops the staring and the fainting for those humans with less guts than the ones found in this building." He grinned.

"I can only imagine how scary it might be for those still reeling from the attack on New York." Natasha agreed.

"I'm only here to spend time with my little girl, not frighten the people." 

Natasha felt entranced by his eyes. The dark brown color made his eyes seem endless. He was handsome. She wondered what his real form was like. She'd heard the words massive and blue when the whispers spoke of him, so it was hard to picture.

"So I can continue working?" Cephera asked her father, hope in her tone.

"Yes, and I will aide you. I feel it is important to school you in what's acceptable information, and too much." He gave Cephera what looked to be a warning gaze.

"Maybe when I have the baby, you can continue to help SHIELD in my absence." Cephera noted. Her father didn't seem keen to that idea.

"Don't get your hopes up." He replied.

"SHIELD could use your help in other ways I'm sure." Natasha offered, getting a sense that data entry wasn't the mans forte. 

"Anything dangerous?" He asked his eyes once again trained to Natasha.

"Only if you like danger." 

"Are you dangerous?"

"Father," Cephera warned as he took his flirty tone once more.

Natasha didn't provide him with an answer, but she did smile.

(Loki)

"You never ask how she's doing?" Frigga noted gazing at Loki as he sat seemingly bored in his chair.

"Knowing would not change anything aside from making me feel angrier." He replied barely allowing his curiosity to show.

Of course he wanted to know how she was doing. He wanted to know every tiny detail, but he couldn't chance it. He'd allowed himself a moment of peace with her before she left and vow'd from that moment to remain looking indifferent. 

"She hasn't had the baby yet, but it should be soon. Odin has consent to allowing me a visit to see her once the child is born." Frigga continued.

Loki felt a pull at his heart, but refused to so much as twitch on the outside. "Her and the bastard child are none of my concern." 

"Loki!" His mother looked utterly horrified by his response and it hurt, but nonetheless it had to be done. "She loves you, you know that." The Queen sounded like she was pleading.

"The man she loved died from that fall off the bridge." His mother gave him a stern look, before she shook her head and sighed.

"How long will you stay so bitter?" She asked him, worried.

"What do I not have to be bitter about? Hm? My so called father kept secrets from me. He pushed me aside to give his favor to his real son, because I wasn't good enough. He never believed in me. My wife bedded another man and is about to give birth to his bastard child. I am rotting in jail for killing a race that are no better than animals to the slaughter. Odin never loved them, when did he become so righteous regarding them." 

Loki felt a tightening in his stomach. Anger drew to the surface.

"You spin the truth into tales you want to believe because you still cannot admit to your own faults, your own bad choices. You know very well that your father loved you like a true son and that Cephera thought it was you in her bed." Frigga pursed her lips into a firm line. He'd angered her.

"My 'father' is a hypocrite and my wife is a whore." The words tore him from the inside out. Even if it was a lie, the word whore cut him. How long would he have to pretend she meant nothing to him? 

His anger at Odin was real, but not for Cephera. 

Loki was disappointed in his mother for not realizing that what he said was his attempt to separate Cephera from his wrongs. To detach everyone from harms way.

"I think you need to think long and hard before you start associating that word with her." Frigga had calmed again. Her anger disappeared and sadness replaced it. "In time you'll see." She assured Loki. "In time all will be well, but it's only you that can make a change towards your future."

With that last bit of advice, Frigga's vision disappeared.

Loki allowed his hand to let go of the book. He'd been holding it so tight to keep complete control of himself that his knuckles had lost all blood flow. He had to shake his hand to get it to return.

Only he could change his future.

He planned on it, for he didn't think he could trust anyone else without them fooling it up or getting killed. Loki made this mess, he would clean it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to join me at my Facebook fan page search up 'My Loki Fanfiction' to find me!
> 
> Also for those interested in tweets regarding me and my writing in general follow me on Twitter @SSyasumi


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

"It's an honor to meet you Dr. Banner." Cephera greeted with the commencement of the usual handshake.

"You as well. You're all Tony would talk about your first week here." 

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing." Cephera frowned and threw Tony a look.

"Nothing bad," Tony replied. 

"No worries Mrs. Drogo, I know how Tony can be." Bruce Banner gave a smile.

"So...," Tony said sliding between them. "You ready to meet your life partner?" 

Banner rolled his eyes, but allowed Tony to guide him toward the table. "Banner, this is Cephera's father, King Yorin Drogo," Tony's grin widened. "He turns into the big blue smurf,"

Banner sighed at Tony's obvious mischief but continued to shake her father's offered hand. He'd taken on his human form after his fit from the day before and stayed in it.

"So," Tony stood between them. "Does all of it turn color," he eyed them both and Cephera groaned.

"I don't need to know that about my father," Cephera interjected, but it was too late. Her father had no problems answers those kinds of questions.

"Of course, a bit dark though." Banner looked uncomfortable.

Cephera felt bad for him. "Tony, if you're so interested, than perhaps you're better suited to be offered to my father." Cephera crossed her arms.

"Well as kinky as that sounds, I'll have to pass. I have Pepper." Tony shrugged it off without a second thought. His answer seemed to amuse Cephera's father. 

"You couldn't handle me Stark." Yorin told him.

Cephera put a hand to her forehead, what had she started. Now the two of them were back and forth on a seemingly playful banter about sexual prowess. 

"Sorry, I was trying to take the attention off of you." Cephera told Banner.

"You succeeded." He half laughed. "Do you know what you're having?" Banner asked gesturing toward her belly.

"No. We don't really care for those kinds of things is Asgard or Mechanova. A child is a blessing no matter if they are a girl, boy, or otherwise." Banner gave her a strange look.

"Otherwise?" He questioned.

"Oh I know the answer!" Tony burst out his hand thrown into the air like a child eager to respond. "You know that myth where Loki gives birth to a girl, a snake, a horse, and a wolf..., not in that order, but it's real." Tony beamed.

Cephera smiled. She was glad Tony hadn't called them monsters and for some reason she wasn't surprised that he'd told Banner about her marriage to Loki, or at least something about it.

"My child was not conceived through dark magic, so it's highly unlikely I'll have a child like them, but I would still love them had they been."

"You're a good woman." Banner smiled at her and she got the feeling that he didn't judge her like some would. She was glad for that.

(Seraphina)

"Who called this meeting," Seraphina restrained herself from demanding the answer. She asked in an even polite tone.

"I did," she knew his voice. Seraphina turned to look toward the sound of Krystoff.

"I know you cannot see, Seraphina, but I have news." She didn't like the sounds of that.

She could hear the curious chatter around her, and Fandral kept his hand on her back for comfort knowing he was close by. "I have found the children's father." 

"What?" She said before stopping herself.

"I located the vast tower in the midst of the ocean, and he was lurking about. He's admitted it to me, smug and clear like the killer we know him to be." Krystoff contined, ignoring her outburst.

Seraphina turned to Fandral, "this can't be happening." She muttered to him. He squeezed her arm, but he could bring her no comfort now. 

"You cannot act out, you know it. All you can do is follow."Fandral returned the whisper. He had become as hateful of these deceptions as she has.

"I want to hear this confession. Why did you do it?" Seraphina asked, hoping she was staring at the man in question.

"Because you and your family have become greedy over the year." His voice was raspy, strained. "Years ago your father made it so that no outsiders could come to live here. We were forced to leave behind those who helped us have children, or could have."

"That law was set forth after outsiders came to live and then tried to usurp our power." Seraphina reminded him. 

"Which conveniently happened only after your mother was long dead. The king got to spend his life with his entire family, but the rest of us cannot." The man was bitter. His anger was at least genuine.

"You are twisting events to suit your own mind." Seraphina replied.

"Then what of our so called alliance with Asgard. We have yet to be deemed passage through to find our own mates. It's clear there must be children allowed, you yourself have had one. Why are the rest of your people not extended the same curtesy. Isn't that why we make treaties?"

Seraphina bit the inside of her cheek. The gate to Asgard remained closed to keep the Fevours in. No one questioned it, until now. She could hear the mutterings of agreement between the people.

"The treaty was for a trial. It was to get to know our people and culture before moving forward." She explained, thinking off the top of her head.

"And after over 800 years that 'trail' is not yet finished. You have a child, and now so does our other Princess." He spat the words. "Greedy," he roared. "I wanted to bring about a new era. One were we didn't need outsiders."

"Is that why you disguised yourself as the King. Making the children think he was their father. To tear down the royals and replace us?"

There were gasps. This was information no one knew yet. Seraphina knew it would have to come out, now was a good a time as any. She'd have to explain why he left at a later date.

"At least you're not dumb." He replied.

"We will readdress our freedom to join with Asgards people, but first, what will we do with him?" Krystoff called.

Seraphina heard of death whispered among them. "You have raped, tortured, and murdered five of your own people. We have never had a death penalty, but then again we have never had this kind of thing happen before. You made your choice to kill, and for the future safety of this kingdom, I choose the same for you." 

She was glad that her people seemed overjoyed by this and at the same time saddened. What had they become?

"We will escort him to his death and then afterwards we will discuss Asgard." She assured everyone, who were muttering all around her.

"You can't kill our father," it was Sulu who burst out.

"He committed the worst crime available against our people. He will pay with his own life."

"Perhaps he can be redeemed. Give us the freedom to bring our mates here and open Asgards gates."

"A man who wrought this upon any person, let alone five of them, is not redeemable. And why would I want him roaming about other lands to possibly do the same. No, he dies." Seraphina shook her head, deeming her words final.

"You'll pay," she thought she heard Sulu say before his sister yelled at him to leave it be.

XxX

Seraphina hit the wall, cracking her knuckles causing blood to trickle down her hand.

"You always taught our son to never let his anger show." Fandral reminded her.

"When facing and enemy. You are not my enemy." Seraphina growled.

"Do you think he did it?" He asked. They were in the safety of her bedroom.

"No," Seraphina spat the word. "I think it's an elaborate plan gone wrong and right all at the one time."

"Wrong and right?" Fandral asked.

"Wrong because my father is now clear to return home and our family is safe. I think the Fevours scrambled to gain back control of the situation. They never expected me to escape and return home, but I believe raising attention to Asgard is their frenzied backup plan." She scowled.

"What will you do?" 

"The only thing I can do, complete the terms of the treaty, open the waygate to Asgard." She curled her hands into fists, her knuckles having healed.

"You can always make up a reason not to," he told her.

"No I can't. You didn't hear what I heard...,"

"I was in the same room, I'm pretty sure I did." He sounded confused.

"No. Being blind I find that lately I hear more. The people all around us were agreeing with this point. If I make more excuses they will become agitated. Enough has happened, I think it's time to give in. Cephera is on Earth. We don't have clearance for Earth. Cephera is there at the command of a King we are allied with, she's safe."

"Your mother was of Earth." Fandral was still trying to understand all the rules.

"All those centuries ago it was different. Earth was a little hole in the far reaches of the cosmos and humans were not seen as creatures worth asking permission for. They've evolved since then, we all have." She sighed. "I'll send you to Asgard to tell Odin. I'm sending Rorik back to Earth to tell my father he can come home and let him know of the change." 

"We'll get through this." Fandral assured her.

"They'll have to make a mistake sometime." Seraphina hoped out loud.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

Cephera laughed at a story Bruce Banner was telling. It would seem, since New York, him and Tony had become friends. Listening to Banner recant his dealings with Tony made Cephera smile.

Even her father was laughing at most of it and every now and then he would slap Tony on the arm, which looked like it hurt.

"I'm sorry to interrupt happy hour." Cephera turned in her chair to see Rorik behind them. He looked out of breath and tired. She stood from her chair fast enough to cause it to squeak across the floor.

"Rorik?" She hadn't expected to see him home so soon. "What's happened?" She didn't need to ask if everything was okay. He looked too worried to think it was.

"You might want to sit down." Rorik pushed Cephera to force her back to her chair and he pulled out another. "A man came forward as the killer of those girls and it wasn't Krystoff." 

"Bullshit," King Yorin replied. "The whole plot smelled of the Fevours." 

"We know. Krystoff is the one who conveniently found this guy and brought him in to confess." Rorik winced when the Kings hand came down to pound the table top, shaking everything on it.

"Did you prove him wrong?" Cephera asked.

"We couldn't. His reasons were compelling. Said he was angry that we'd been hogging Asgard to ourselves. Claimed the royal family was selfish and greedy. He said he wanted to prove to us that we didn't need the outer worlds." Rorik paused and shifted in his seat.

"And?" Yorin demanded unable to hide his irritation.

"When it came down to his sentencing later that day. We brought him to be a sacrifice back to the core and he transformed into you. We were hoping he'd be unable to prove he could, but after that we had no choice but to finish his death sentence."

"And again the Fevours escaped justice." Again her father hit the table. Rorik threw a glance at Cephera and her stomach dropped further.

"There's more." Rorik almost whispered it.

"Wonderful," the King wiped his face down with his palms.

"During the time the guy was confessing, and afterward, the people complained that he was right. Asgard has been kept from them and they deserve to extend their rights to intermingle between realms just like they always did through treaties." Cephera was watching her father, who looked almost afraid to ask what happened after.

"Rorik, are the gates to Asgard open?" Cephera asked instead.

"Not yet. Mother was left with only one choice, she sent Fandral to see Odin. The gates will be open tomorrow morning." He bit his lip. "At least you are safe here on Earth." He added with a weary smile.

"No she isn't." King Yorin sat back in his chair. His hand resting on his forehead and a deep look of regret on his face. "Cephera has been aiding SHIELD in understanding alien technology. I was afraid that they could grow strong enough to one day become a threat. I made a peace offering already. Earth is open to all of us freely."

"Mechanova doesn't know that." Rorik insisted.

"I sent word and a signed contract through a small teleport spell. I sent it to Sickle who keeps all of our records and he has probably received it and informed Seraphina already." Cephera watched the uncomfortable gazes of everyone at the table.

"I'm tired of hiding," she said. "If this is end game, I want to make it worth while. Krystoff won't get to me without a fight." Her father gave her a proud smile, but he was still worried.

"As long as you're here on Earth, I'll help protect you." Tony offered, leaving his jokes behind him.

"I won't need it. For far too long others have fought my battles. For too long I have stood to the side and let the seriousness of this pass me by. I have an idea, but I need to get back to Asgard. Tony, there will be a way you can help. Rorik, I want you appeal to Odin. If I only have a day, I need to get to Asgard, even if I'm escorted. Request Sif." Cephera had made up her mind.

She'd thought about what it would be like if Krystoff got his hands on her. And she thought many times of how to avoid it. But it was only now she decided to put in action the best, if not risky, plan she could think of.

"What are you going to do?" Her father asked.

"Talk to a girl about a book," Cephera replied cryptically and refused to answer further. The less people who knew, the less likely Krystoff would be to find out.

XxX

She didn't have time for tender greetings. She was greeted by Sif at the Byfrost and escorted to the palace. Sif asked question as they moved, but nothing that slowed them down.

Cephera went right back to hers and and Loki's bedroom. She caught sight of Loki's waystone and smiled. She hadn't even thought of getting his. He hadn't had it on him when he fell from the Byfrost.

Cephera grabbed it now. It had been so long since she last seen Fenrir and Jör. Loki no longer needed his, so she put it in the backpack she'd brought with her. She'd see them later.

Sif was waiting for her outside the doors leaving Cephera in private. She swiftly crossed the room to a plain wall and traced the patterns there while muttering a spell. Her hand sank into the brick and she pulled out Loki's old spellbook, the one he'd gotten for his birthday decades ago. 

It was one of a kind and Cephera would need it to negotiate her plan. Loki would probably be angry at her later, but for now that didn't matter.

She blew the dust off it and shoved in into her backpack. She took one last look at the bedroom before joining Sif.

"I don't like this," Sif told her as they headed out of town to see her plot set in motion.

"I know. Nobody will." 

"How do you know she'll help?" Sif asked.

"I have something she's always wanted." Cephera continued.

"I hope you're right." Sif replied. Cephera hoped so too. Talking to Amora, the enchantress as she was also known as, could cause more harm than good, but she had to try.

XxX

"You're a face I never thought I'd see again." Amora gazed at Cephera from her seated spot on a decadent chair across the room. Looking at her now, no one would know she had temporarily gone insane.

"I'll make this quick," Cephera said. She hoped all that time she'd visited Amora in the healing wing during her recovering, would have scored her a least a little trust from the blonde.

"Good. I'm curious to hear why you've come." Amora didn't ask about Loki, no surprise there.

Cephera made quick work of her back history with Fevours before she finally got to her point. "Krystoff will be here and when he comes I need your help." Amora smirked in amusement.

"To do what?" She asked.

"To become his friend. His partner in crime, so to speak. To gain his trust and make it clear to him how much you loath me and Loki." Amora's long nails tapped the armrest. "When the time is right I need you to help expose him for what he really is so that my people can know it and we can be rid of him."

"Why should I stick my neck out for you in any manner?" Amora asked. Cephera had been waiting for that. She removed her backpack and pulled out the spell book.

Amora sat straighter, showing her immediate interest. Cephera surpressed a grin. "You help me, it's yours." Cephera offered.

"Clearly you haven't asked your husband." She tutted.

"Loki's in jail. He has no need for this now." Cephera replied. She opened the book to a page she marked and yanked it from the binding. "Here," she passed it to Amora. "This should help you achieve your goal. Until you do though, this book stays with me." Cephera roughly put the book back in with her belongings.

Amora looked over the page in amusement. "And how would you like me to betray him?" She asked a devious smile spreading along her ruby lips.

"By any means necessary." Amora raised a delicate eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound much like the girl child I remember." She mused.

"I'm tired of running. Tired of carefully treading through life. I've realized, that sometimes, extreme measures must be taken. This is one of those times." Cephera stood straight and confident.

"How do I know you won't double-cross me?" Amora stood, folding the page and tucking it into a well concealed pocket.

"You've known me long enough to know it's not in my nature to just go around lying and deceiving people. Krystoff is an different case, but you have not tried to hurt me since...," Cephera paused and stopped. She didn't want to remind Amora about that.

"You play with fire." Amora warned. "I'll do my best with this Krystoff. He sounds like he'd make a world of fun." 

"As long as my people get to see him fall, I don't care how you do it." Cephera reminded. "Amora, if you seduce him into trusting you, protect yourself against pregnancy. He's hyped up on dark magic and he will impregnate you. I don't have to tell a school'd caster like yourself what dark magic does when creating life."

"I'll be fine." She waved her off. "You better hurry back. I'd hate for you to fall into labour in my home." Amora shoo'd Cephera off and when she left she mentally hoped she'd made the right decision.

XxX

"Tony," Cephera startled the inventor in his own lab and jumped when she slammed the heavy spell book on the steel table.

"Holy cow woman, I'm far too handsome to be getting grey hairs after a fright like that," he said. He then looked at the book. "What's that?" He asked.

"A one of a kind spell book." She replied. "I need your help with it." 

"Hocus Pocus," Tony wiggled his fingers over the book like it would do something.

"I'm serious Tony. I need you to find a way to perfectly replicate this book with a few minor changes."

"Is this part of your 'plan'," he asked.

"Yes. I used it bargain with a powerful sorceress, but I can't allow her to truly learn some of these spells. She's not trustworthy enough. I've tabbed the pages that need changing and marked the changes to be made that will render the spells useless."

"This sneaky side of you, did your husband teach you that?" Tony looked almost impressed.

"No. I've always had it in me, he just managed to bring it out in me." She smiled remembering her trick to avoid him claiming Sigyn and ruining her wedding day.

"I'll have Banner help me. It'll take time." He warned.

"I have time. I doubt Krystoff will make a move until I've given birth. I can't see him wanting a newborn around that isn't his, besides, I'm sure he'll know he's being watched. I haven't told my family my plans and I won't. The more natural they act the better."

"Alright Pipsqueak, have it your way. I just hope you don't feel like you need to do this just to prove a point."

"What point might that be?"

"That you're stronger than you look. That you're a force to be recokened with and that those who cross your path should watch out."

"I have no one to prove those things to. My family knows I'm capable of more than I show, I just try to solve thing differently the first time around. This time is different. This time is the last straw."

"I hope this works." He pulled the book over to himself and began to look it over out of curiosity.

"If it doesn't, I want you and Pepper to make sure my baby stays safe. If Krystoff gets me, my family will not stop until they find me. My child will need a caretaker until then, or until Frigga comes to claim him or her."

"I hate when people talk like that," Tony mumbled. 

"I know, but it's something important to me that needs saying. I may not have wanted to conceive this child, but I love them and I don't want to see anything bad happen."

"One day you'll have to tell me the whole story about how you managed to get pregnant." Tony noted.

"And one day, maybe I might." Cephera smiled, gave Tony and quick hug, and left him to figure things out.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

There was something incredibly freeing about taking her life into her own hands. Cephera hadn't felt this calm since her childhood days being silly with Loki, her sister, and everyone else.

It was easy to forget how those days felt after so long, and after so much happening. It seemed as though, that if that other Loki hadn't been around to play with them, they might have only had Krystoff to deal with.

It didn't help imagining a life where that old Loki didn't exist, but it was an interesting daydream.

Though, without him she wouldn't be pregnant now, so her thoughts were muddled with indecision between wishing things were different and keeping them the same. If she could change the past, would she? Could she?

It didn't really matter. Time travel was harder than any spell to achieve, and even harder to survive. The events that unfolded in their lives were unchangeable and it was just as well. It was unfair to be able to turn back time to mold a so-called 'perfect' life.

"You think deeply often," Suvia remarked stepping inside Cephera's room.

Cephera was perched on the window seat, still in her bedclothes. Her legs propped up as far as she could get them, considering her protruding belly.

The sunlight kissed her face through the glass and below she could see people walking about the streets unknowing that she was watching.

"Just thinking of the past," Cephera admitted. "So much has happened. I feel as though sometimes it's been more bad than good. It's draining."

"I know how that feels," Suvia took a seat across from Cephera and looked out the window. "I thought often of my life as well."

"Is that the destiny of every woman who becomes involved in Loki's life? Surely we are not the only universes where Loki takes a different bride." Cephera titled her head at her own question.

"I've thought of that before too. After I found out my husband came here and I viewed your world and came to know you, I wondered how many different wives span his life throughout other dimensions. Wouldn't it be interesting for us all to sit in the same room and share stories," Suvia chuckled.

"They all can't be having this hard a time, right?"

"I hope not. It's not just the girls who deserve to find happiness, but Loki as well. I'm sure somewhere he's managed to find it. A world where he didn't go through the pain of the truth, or a world he didn't make the bad choices he's made in ours. I'd actually love to view those worlds, but I have to conserve my energy. Maybe one day, you and I can work together and have a peek." For a second, Suvia looked excited for the prospect, almost childlike with curiosity.

"As long as it wouldn't hurt, I'd be interested to see what we find." Cephera agreed. It was like a science experiment.

"I'm going to help Pepper prepare breakfast," Suvia stood and with a smile she departed.

Cephera watched her go and then glanced down to the waystone in her hand. She hadn't the time to see her children the day before, but after breakfast it was the first thing on her list of to-do's.

XxX

She got a little queasy using the stone. The teleport hadn't had that effect on her in a long time. It wasn't like the Byfrost, it was like having all your insides mixed around.

When she appeared in Fenrir's cave she heard the echo of his voice. "Mother!" It was a shout of pure excitement. The rocks on the floor trembled slightly as he sped through the caves to stop just a few feet from her.

"Fenrir, I've missed you," she said stepping forward and throwing her arms around his muzzle. His wet nose touched off her face as he tried to cuddle in. 

His large size made it impossible to properly hold him anymore.

"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long...," she began to explain.

"Hela told us," Fenrir announced.

"Hela?" Cephera was surprised. Hela seemed to be very generous lately. Fenrir nodded with enthusiasm.

"You're so big!" Fenrir exclaimed touching her belly with the tip of his nose.

"Won't be long now." Cephera smiled. She was so glad there were no hard feelings. "Listen, meet me at Jör's. I want us all to be together for today." 

Fenrir nodded and Cephera disappeared through her waypoint and appeared in Jör's underwater cavern.

"It's been a while, Mother," Jör said as calm as always. His eyes peered at her peacefully from his resting place in the watery entrance.

"Jör, it's so good to see you." Cephera replied, scurrying across the cold damp rock to touch him along his smooth scaled face.

"I'm here," Fenrir announced, even though he didn't really need to. He planked his ass close by. "Look how big she is!" He told his brother excitedly.

"I can see." Jör chuckled at him.

"Boys, has anyone approached either of you in my absence? Besides Hela," If the other Loki had tried to manipulate Hela, whose to say he hadn't tried the same thing with her brothers.

"No," Jör moved his head from side to side in long elegant swishes.

"Me either," Fenrir's eyes rounded with curiosity. "Why?" Cephera had contemplated not telling them about their father from a different world, but she felt that it was better they knew, and it was clear Hela hadn't already told them.

She explained to them in as much detail as possible, leaving nothing out.

"Our father would never become like that." Fenrir insisted after everything was said. "Right?" His ears flattened as he looked to Cephera for reassurance.

"Not if I can help it." Cephera promised.

"How can we help?" Jör offered.

"If he comes to you both I need you to play along. Jör, you've always been confident, much like your sister, question him in a manner that makes him believe you just want to do your best. Fenrir, you've always been cautious and I want you to remain that way. Pretend to be concerned about whatever it is he asks you to do, but nevertheless agree to help. Whatever he might tell you I need to know." 

Cephera sincerely hoped old Loki wouldn't try to bring the boys into his schemes, but if he did she was ready.

"Yes, Mother," the two responded.

Fenrir hopped to his feet. "It sneezed!" He cried.

Cephera was stunned because she knew immediately he meant the baby. She'd felt it. She watched his ears twitch and was reminded that he was mostly wolf.

"Don't act so surprised." Jör sighed, which caused him to jet a puff of smokey air.

"It sounded male," Fenrir's tail swung back and forth narrowly missing Jör's face.

Cephera laughed. "Could be," she said. "When he or she is born, I'll bring them to meet you."

"I'd like that," Jör responded.

"Me too!" Fenrir looked liked he wanted to twirl with excitement, but thought better of it.

"Tell me what you've both been doing since I've been gone," Cephera took a seat on the smooth rock she usually used and enjoyed the remainder of her day with her son's.

(Tony)

"Wish I could understand half of this," Tony said to Banner. He'd scanned another page of the spell book into JARVIS' mainframe just for 'safekeeping'.

"This cover looks bound in some kind of stained leather." Banner remarked, ignoring Tony's curiosity.

"The paper is thick and some pages have a more used look. I wonder if she wants it exactly the same. Hmmm, should probably ask." Tony scratched his head.

"What did she say if was for?"

"Something to do with her plan that she won't tell anyone about. She's become some sort of undercover operative." Tony shrugged. Deep down he was concerned, but of course it wouldn't be very Stark like to show it.

"Should you be scanning those in?" Tony felt Bruce's eyes on him as he scanned yet another page.

"What harm can it do? No one on Earth can read it." Tony grinned.

"I can think of a lot of bad things that's happened from people assuming stuff like that." Banner frowned, but Tony continued scanning. He wasn't worried.

"Besides, JARVIS is 100% unhackable. He's more secure than the Pentagon and SHIELD combined." 

"Didn't you tell us about Agent Coulsin overriding your system...,"

"A minor issue that's been dealt with." Tony shoo'd off his friends concern. 

When everyone had been working at SHIELD to develop cuffs for Loki, the muzzle had been Tony's personal touch, and a container to hold the Tesseract, everyone had shared their fond memories of the dearly departed. That had been Tony's story, among a couple of others.

"You should be more cautious about things as sensitive as this." Banner scolded.

"And you need to lighten up. Learn to have a little fun. Let loose... Wait, on second thought don't let loose. I've spent enough money on this tower." 

"Seems awfully risky to allow this family to freely roam Asgard and Earth." Banner said, switching topics.

"Political issues..., you know I alway hated how small blips in the system allowed the criminally insane to roam free," Tony said. "I'd make a horrible politician, I just throw'em all in jail and be done with it. It's kind of funny isn't it...," Tony threw Bruce a look of amusement.

"What?"

"That aliens have the same problems as everyone else. To think for decades we thought little green guys were coming from the cosmos to disect us and enact creepy, possibly sexual, experiments on us." 

"Whose to say they weren't?" 

Tony enjoyed Banners turn of events. "Touché," he grinned.

Overall alien races were just not what Tony always envisioned them to be. As a kid he remembered being intrigued by the thought of outer space, but as he got older those interests just washed away. After New York he'd seen a whole new side of the Galaxy, quite literally, and he didn't want to see it again.

Tony watched Banner take a small scraping of the inside leather cover. "I'll see what this is so we can start getting what we need for this." 

Tony didn't argue, right now this was the most exciting thing he had to do all week.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

Asgard, land of opportunity. At last, Krystoff never thought he'd make it here. 

He grinned directly at the gatekeeper. The man looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Welcome, Krystoff of Mechanova," he greeted. The greeting sounded sincere, but with this guy it was difficult to tell.

"You know my name?" Krystoff asked, tilting his head to observe him.

"I know the name of each person who passes this gate." The gatekeeper replied.

"Must be nice," Krystoff tried not to mock, but he thought it was funny to have so many useless names bouncing through ones head.

The gatekeeper didn't reply. Krystoff didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, instead he mused how his 'welcome party' was nowhere to be seen.

No sooner had he thought it, did he find Fandral, Seraphina's long term on-again, off-again pet, waiting for him just outside the observatory.

"Fandral, how nice to see you." Krystoff's smiled widened at the half glare Fandral shot him.

"Where's your sister?" Fandral looked over Krystoff's shoulder.

"Katarina? She's not feeling well. Why hoping to lay a claim already?" Fandral scrunched up his nose. "I could put in a good word for you. She always listens to me." 

"I've no interest in your sister," Fandral replied smoothly. Krystoff enjoyed the amount of restraint it was taking the warrior to not hit him.

"She's your type isn't she? Good looking, willing." 

"You've no idea what my type is." Fandral replied.

"Sure I do, we have one in common." Krystoff winked and thought for a second that he'd hit the right button as Fandral's arm twitched, but he didn't draw his weapon.

"I've come to bring you on a quick tour, as per your queens request." Fandral told him, changing the subject.

"She's not queen..., yet." Until King Yorin official stepped down, or died, Seraphina would not be titled Queen. However, that didn't mean she didn't currently hold power. With her father gone, the people looked to her for support and guidance.

"Follow me, you must be eager to see Asgard." Krystoff didn't comment, he wasn't eager to see anything, only eager to see some one, but that would have to wait.

He followed Fandral trough a very boring, basic, how to get around Asgard sort of tour. They stopped at last at the Palace entrance. "Sentries are posted at areas off-limits to civilians." He ended.

Krystoff just grinned.

"Fandral, you've returned. Come friend, we yet fight for balance of the realms and your help has been sorely missed." Thor announced coming out of the Palace just in time to save Krystoff the trouble of shooing the annoyance away.

Thor looked at Krystoff and his eyes narrowed, but it would seem he had been warned to keep with usually big mouth shut. Krystoff always enjoyed this game. Everyone knew he was corrupt, but as they couldn't prove it, most were smart to just stay quiet.

It was that look in their eyes when they looked directly at him that Krystoff got off on.

"I must be going, do take care to stick to the rules." Fandral's words held an underlining meaning, but Krystoff couldn't care less about what the fool wanted. He was nothing more than Seraphina's toy.

He watched him walk away, with hesitance in his step.

"Finally, they've left," a smooth female voice said. Krystoff turned to his left and beheld in his sight a woman whose beauty was enough to make his pants stir.

"And you are?" Krystoff asked stepping over to where she stood, her back pressed to a wall casually.

"Amora is my name, but some like to call me the Enchantress." She smiled. "You, I'm hoping, are Krystoff." She added eyeing him from head to toe.

"I am," he replied, slightly weary of her. "And what do you want with me, enchantress," he said the nickname with a caress, it was very fitting for her.

I want to offer my assistance to you," Amora smiled and it hide a certain kinda of wickedness that made Krystoff's pulse quicken.

"What makes you think I need any assistance?" Krystoff was no fool and he wouldn't fall prey to a flirty woman, no matter how beautiful she was.

"Cephera," the one name sent a shiver of desire down his spine.

"You know her?" Krystoff asked, his suspicion growing.

"I've known OF her mostly. I haven't spent any time with her. She's now married to the man I held in my grasp decades ago. A man I would enjoy see fall to complete and utter ruin." A darkness shadowed her eyes at the mention of Loki. A darkness that made Krystoff smirk.

"Even so, if you haven't spent time with Cephera, how would you know anything about me?" She seemed amused at his quick perception.

"Here is not the place for this conversation. Let's go to my home where it's private." She offered. For a second Krystoff was tempted to decline, but what harm could this silly woman do to him?

"Have it your way." He replied and urged her to lead the way.

XxX

Krystoff entered her home with hardly a glance at his surroundings. He had no use for what was inside her home. He sat down in the chair she gestured to and she joined across from him.

"Cephera came to me only just yesterday with a request." Amora looked amused.

"I'm listening," Krystoff answered. He had plenty of questions, but he wanted to see how much she'd answer on her own.

"She asked me to help her entrap you. She says you're evil and your wicked ways must be exposed for all to see." Krystoff felt the corners of his mouth twitch, but contained his expression. "I agreed to help her, but that's not my plan." Her delicate brows raised in humor.

"Why would she ask you, knowing you have a grudge against her husband?" Krystoff interjected when it seemed this woman would say no more.

"She offered me a book I'd been seeking in my youth. Now that I have grown I have no use for it anymore, but still, she thinks I do. This is my opportunity." Her hand balled into a determined fist, her eyes narrowing. "Decades ago, I almost lost my mind because of Loki, and I want to hit him where it hurts most. She thinks I am helping her and with that naive trust I extend my help to you."

Krystoff watched her closer. Her words seemed genuine, and her anger certainly was.

"So, you will help me capture Cephera to quell your lust for revenge?" Krystoff asked leaning forward. Perhaps this woman was not as useless as he thought.

"My thirst will never be quenched. At every turn I will tear him down, but this is an acceptable start." She rubbed her palms together in a slow eager motion.

"I need only shielded access to her dwellings on Earth so that I may take her to my private home to be mine forever." Krystoff gauged her reaction and got nothing. No hint of betrayal, no twitch of nervousness. 

"I'm an accomplished spell caster. Given time, I could come up with such a way." Her grin was wide and arrogant.

"How long?" He asked. He'd waited long enough. He wanted what was rightfully his. What he'd waited for all these centuries. No longer was he under the watchful eye of Demos. The dark magic running in his veins begged to be set to purpose and with his new freedom, he'd have it.

"A week, two at the maximum." She sounded sure, a fact that made him feel at ease.

"Has she given birth yet?"

"Not as of yesterday." Amora perked up an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?" 

"We'll be patient until she gives birth. If the child is female, I will take her too, but I have no need for a male child." He saw the curious looked flash cross Amora's face, but if she had questions, she didn't put voice to them.

"If both wife and child should disappear, it would only add to Loki's anguish." She pondered out loud.

"What's that Earth saying, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'? I now know it's meaning." She shrugged off the comparison before standing, grabbing two glasses and what looked like a bottle of wine. She popped the top and poured up both glasses to the brim. 

"To a useful friendship," she toasted. Krystoff enjoyed her choice of words. Useful was the only reason she was not destined to die at his hands..., at least not yet.

(Cephera)

The discomfort came early in the morning. The wetness woke her from her sleep.

Cephera sat up, threw back the sheets, and peered down at her soaked shorts. Her water had broken.

The small pains that coursed through her were yet to hit their peak. She'd been prepared on the details. She still had some time before she'd give birth.

Cephera stood and went outside to her balcony and looked to the sky. "Heimdall, it's time." She called out to the gatekeeper.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

Cephera had waited until breakfast to tell anyone she was in labour. It had only been an hour and had she felt like she was in dire need, she would have woken them.

She did, however, wake Suvia who sat with her in her bedroom keeping an eye on her and asking her how she felt. Without her sister for support, Cephera needed someone.

She could have woken her father, but he would have woken the whole tower. Pepper was also off limits as she shared a bed with Tony.

 

"Okay, let's get her to the hospital." Tony announced rubbing his hands together almost nervously after Cephera broke the news.

"That won't be necessary," Cephera turned to the all too familiar voice. Had she not been feeling quicker contractions, she might have thrown herself into the arms of her mother-in-law. Cephera had hoped Heimdall would tell the the queen of her state.

She had seen Frigga for only a brief moment in her quest to talk to Amora, and Frigga told her she'd be here when the time came for the baby.

Frigga was as breathtaking as ever. She was smiling and when she came to Cephera she embraced her first before anything else was said. "Let's get you upstairs," Frigga told her.

"Upstairs?" Tony looked appalled.

"Have no worries, Mr. Stark. I'll take care of her needs." Frigga reassured him.

"Come with me," Cephera reached for Suvia. "My sister won't be here," she added.

Frigga looked Suvia over and a thoughtful look crossed her face. Cephera wondered if the queen recognized her. Frigga was always very keen to remembering faces.

If she recognized Suvia as Sigyn, Frigga didn't say so. Suvia took Cephera's hand and followed them upstairs.

XxX

9 and a half hours of labour, Cephera was more than happy when the child finally was within reach and Frigga pulled the baby free.  
She felt like she could collapse into a deep slumber, but the excitement kept her eyes fastened to Frigga. She couldn't see her baby.

"You have a healthy baby boy," Frigga said, "and perhaps, when you are well rested, we can have a long talk, just the three of us." Cephera thought it was an odd time for Frigga to bring it up until she was handed her baby.

She was so used to Loki being in Asgardian form that she'd forgotten that his true blood heritage was Jotun. As Mechanovian children took after the none Mechanovian bloodline in looks, the child was completely blue with raised marking along his tiny body. The only thing that was off were his Violet eyes. It was the only thing from Cephera's mother that took precedence over any other genetic, oddly enough.

"Until then," Frigga touched the boy and the blue washed from his skin, the lines disappeared and wisps of black hair crowned his head. "While on Midgard it's best to keep him this way."

"I will explain while she rests." Suvia offered, knowing there was no avoiding it. Not with Frigga.

Frigga nodded. Suvia took the boy to be cleaned up while Frigga set out to relieve Cephera of her afterbirth. A process that turned out to be just as uncomfortable as having the baby.

XxX

"I've named him, Ikol." Cephera announced to the small group of people who had finally been given permission to see her.

"Big baby," Tony said watching from furthest away.

"10 pounds, 4 ounces." Cephera replied. His size a fair bit of the reason birthing him naturally had been so difficult.

"Doesn't look anything like you, well aside from the eyes." Tony added. It was true. He had more of his father than her, at least she thought so.

"It would seem the man who did this was at least Asgardian. Maybe now we'll find him and he and I can have a few words." Her father flexed his hand. He'd been glad she was going to have a baby, but not happy about the how. She wondered how he'd take it once he found out it was Loki, just not her Loki.

If Ikol did look like his father and they were on Midgard long enough for him to significantly grow, it was only a matter of time before others noticed the resemblance aside from Suvia and Frigga. Tony had enough sense to know the baby took after the father, but not enough to realize it was still Loki.

"Can I hold him?" Pepper asked. She'd been swooning over the child since she'd entered the room. 

Cephera handed the baby upward into Pepper's arms. Cephera glanced at Tony in the process and expected him to he look frightened. It often happened that when a woman was around someone with a baby, her 'biological clock' started to yearn for her own.

However, Tony didn't look afraid, he looked curious. He still hadn't come any closer, maybe he wasn't good with babies, but he didn't seem unhappy to see Pepper holding a child.

Cephera always wondered if a man like Tony Stark would want children. He was often self-centered and childish. It was hard to picture him wanting to take on that responsibility. 

(Pepper)

"It's going to be so strange having a child in the house," Pepper mused as she slipped her legs under the blankets.

"Yeah," Tony replied. She didn't expect much else. "We should have one," he added and Pepper coughed on her on intake of air.

"One what?" She asked wondering if he'd changed the topic in his head, like he sometimes did.

"A kid." He answered.

"Are you running a fever?" Pepper gave him a funny look. Was this her Tony talking?

"Come on Pep. I did great with Harley, I'm his role model." Tony looked smug and proud.

"Harley, the kid you abandoned on the side of the street in the cold while you drove away in a car." Pepper touched her elbow to her knee and leaned forward.

"Did he tell you that? That's little tattle tail, he won't be getting a birthday gift this year." Tony huffed. "To my credit I was saving the world..., again." Tony added.

"You, were saving it?" Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Harley helped a little, and Rhodey." Tony scratched his head. "Pep, I'm serious." Pepper watched Tony's face turn serious. "I'm not perfect, we both know that. But with you there to keep me on track I think we could do this. We've been together for nearly 10 years...,"

"It's only been four Tony." Pepper corrected.

"I'm counting from the day I hired you." Tony waved her interruption off. "I'm appalled you don't do the same." 

Pepper rolled her eyes. Typical Tony.

"I've been thinking that I'm not getting any younger, despite my intact dashing good looks. I fight evil and let's face it, that has a chance to shorten my lifespan. It would be in the best interest of the company and my fincials that I have a kid to inhert it all."

Pepper considered his words. She'd thought of what would happen to all Tony's wealth if he should die. She didn't need it by any means, but it was a family business that she just happened to be currently running. Tony was the last living Stark and even though he didn't have the greatest relationship with his father, it sounded as though it was important to him to continue that family line.

Pepper might not fight crime, but she couldn't stay young forever and oversee everything.

"You're right," she said after a moment of contemplation. She'd always wanted children, but she'd never brought it up. She thought it would be best to wait. It was a complete surprise to her that he offered first. "Let's do this," she gave him a look that said start now, or never.

Tony might turn out to be a great father, but he could turn out to leave everything on her shoulders, just like his business. If she could help it, she'd make sure he always took part in his kids life. She didn't want her kid to have the life Tony had with his dad.

(Suvia)

Inside she wept.

Suvia was happy for Cephera and her healthy baby boy, but the pain of her own loses had come creeping up. 

Even though her children were long gone, it didn't make the pain any less hard to live with. She always wondered if Loki had been around, if he'd cared at all, would her children still be alive?

Narvi, Vali.

They'd reached their age on manhood only two month before their tragic, freak accident. An accident she was sure wasn't 'freak' at all. Loki had many enemies, and it often passed her thoughts that they'd been killed.

No matter what had happened to them, she mourned them alone. Loki had not comforted her. She was lucky he'd shown up at all for their burial out to the void. Not one word was spoken between them, he came and left.

She convinced herself that his way of grieving differed from hers, but after everything he'd done since then, she could only think he did not grieve at all. That he didn't care at all.

She would have liked to have more children, but Loki was not willing to comply. He treated her as if she were some bug he needed to shoo away. Some punishment set on him.

Why had it taken her so long to see the truth of his ways? How could she have been so naive to think he'd change? Why couldn't he have been like Cephera's Loki?

Though the two Loki's seemed to share the same temperamental nature, at least the younger one seemed able to love and cherish what he had.

"It's been a long day," Frigga said stepping up to sit next to Suvia on the leather couch. She had an understanding soft look on her face and Suvia smiled.

Frigga had always been kind to her back home.

"But a good day," Suvia replied.

"It must be difficult for you, being here around Cephera." Frigga didn't have to say why, Suvia knew and it didn't surprise her that Frigga knew the pains Suvia was feeling.

While everyone had been visiting Cephera, Suvia took the queen aside to explain what was happening.

"I'm glad I'm here. Being on my own might have been harder. I have support here. Friends even." She broadened her smiled.

"I'm sure you feel that way, but it's understandable to feel sad, or maybe even angry. Cephera told me what she could of your personal situation, and I feel for you. I'm ashamed that my son treated you so unkindly."

Suvia was surprised she referred to old Loki as her son. Cephera refused to see the two men as the same person and, well, so did Suvia.

"We cannot change the past." Suvia replied, not knowing what else to say. "But if I can help it, I will shape the future to this world, for the better of course." 

"And I have all the confidence in the world of that." Frigga never ceased her soft expression and it brought Suvia comfort. "If there is anything I may do to help you. Anything at all, let me know. I am always here to listen."

"Thank you," Suvia said, a ripple of appreciation gliding over her heart. "When do you head back to Asgard?"

"I will stay for this first week, but after that I must return to my duties at my husbands side." Frigga relaxed against the couch and together they talked about other, less dreary things.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

"Big baby with tiny feet, and tiny hands." Cephera coo'd to her son as he peered up at her from the change table.

"Loki was smaller than him," Frigga said. "The size may be due to his Jotun genetics, though it's not unheard of for a child to be his size." She smiled.

"What will you do when you get back to Asgard?" Cephera didn't have to say more. She knew by the look of Frigga's face that she was aware of what Cephera meant.

"Sigyn..., Suvia," Frigga correct herself with a shake of her head. "It won't be long before she's mastered shape shifting. If her enchantment works, it won't be long before she can see through her Loki's disguise. Until then, I will just have to keep my eyes and ears open." Cephera noted the unsure sound in Frigga's tone.

"What is it?" Cephera asked picking up Ikol from the change table to lay him in his cradle.

"The things Suvia has told me, they chill me to the core. Never in all my time did I think Loki would be capable of such..., horrid acts. It makes me wonder what life he led that was so different to cause such a drastic difference." Cephera had never seen Frigga look so distraught.

She sat next to her mother-in-law and wrapped her arms around her. "We won't let him corrupt our Loki," Cephera assured the queen. "Whatever has happened to Sigyn's Loki are things we cannot mend or change, but we can help stop our Loki from heading in the same direction." Frigga squeezed Cephera back.

"To think, all these decades this Loki has gone unknown of, unseen. I doubt keeping a close eyes on anyone would grant me knowledge of who he is. He's clearly had time to establish his presence." The Queen gently pushed Cephera back and turned her head to look at Ikol. 

She couldn't tell what Frigga was thinking, but it was something sad. The light in her usually kind and happy expression were gone.

"Will you tell Odin?" Cephera asked, chewing her lip. She worried the more who knew, the lesser chance they'd have a catching old Loki.

"He has much on his mind lately. I think it's best to wait. Right now there is nothing any of us can do. Not even Heimdall has seen anything suspicious happening within Asgard and Loki has gotten away with things before without Heimdall's knowledge. I think that right now is not the time to bring up concerns we are not ready to face." Cephera was relieved to hear it.

"Suvia has her plan, and she's willing to do whatever it takes to succeed." Frigga nodded.

"I will aide her in anyway I can." Frigga was still watching Ikol, who was almost completely asleep now.

"You're worried," Cephera noted. 

"I worry for you, my grandchild, my sons." She admitted. "Much has happened over the years but all of this..., it's just a lot to think about."

"I know, but Suvia is adamant that her husband will have no interest in me or my child. His goal was most likely to just split me up from my husband." Cephera desperately wanted to put the queen at ease.

"I hope she's right. The main worry is for Asgard, I cannot stay her for longer than Odin has permitted. I must return home, but I hate to do so knowing I am leaving you unprotected." Frigga finally looked to Cephera and touched her face softly.

"I can protect myself. Plus I have SHIELD and Tony. If anything happens to me, they will not let Ikol be harmed. My father is here as well." Cephera smiled.

It was nice having her father around the baby, not so much around Pepper, Suvia, and Frigga. 

After Ikol was born and everything had calmed down, King Yorin had made a pass on Frigga of all people. 

"Has that old man of yours kick the bucket yet?" He'd asked. Frigga had looked asmused by his brazen words, but Cephera was just embarrassed. 

"Let us enjoy the time we have together. I've missed you." Frigga smooth a hand over Cephera's hair and she nodded. 

"Tell me about Loki," Cephera insisted. "How's he been?"

"He's stubborn," the queen responded. "And he remains hurt from the secrets and the lies. His mind will not be ready to mend until he is a free man and even then I'm unsure he'll ever forgive his father." 

"Why did Odin lie? I never dared to ask when I had the chance." Cephera had always wondered. She couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Because he wanted to tell Loki when he was ready, but of course like most things in life, he never felt Loki was ready. Perhaps, it was my husband who was not ready. He felt that if Loki knew, or anyone else for that mater, that he'd be treated with disdain." Frigga replied.

"Then why take him at all?" Cephera curled her legs beneath her and got comfortable.

"First and foremost, he took Loki because he was a mere baby left to die. He took pity on him and made the choice to care for him. Despite what Loki believes, Odin felt a connection to him and later on loved him like his own. Secondly, Odin was hoping Loki could help forge a permanent peace with Jotunheim." 

"Like marriage?" The thought disturbed Cephera.

"No," Frigga smiled. "Odin would never force either of his sons to marry for such a thing. He hoped that by having Loki grow up in Asgard he could show the Jotuns that we mean them no ill will. That we can learn to accept them. He hoped that one day Loki could learn of his people and forge connections between us all." Frigga frowned and considered something.

"What?" Cephera asked.

"Even though we tried to raise them to be just, I'm afraid that as they grew and tales of what the Jotuns did, plus the War Odin fought them in caused hatred to form. They were stories told to children and though I did not pass them on, servants would say them and other children. I suppose, in a way, Loki was set up from a young age to hate who he was. His knowledge of the truth would have always been this difficult."

"You couldn't have known that would happen." Cephera interjected. 

"A part of me knew. I begged Odin on more than one occasion to tell Loki. To allow him to be who he truly is, but my husband was convienced that it wasn't the time. That Asgard was not ready and neither was Loki."

"How much you wanna bet, Loki was made to hear those stories because his other self made sure of it. Suvia said her husband had arrived here when his younger self was only a child. He could very well have been corrupting and manipulating him from the start." Cephera felt bitter now. The anger she had for the older version of Loki boiled inside her.

"I hadn't considered that." Frigga pursed her lips. "Loki sees that Odin using him for a way to peace as a reason why Odin never truly loved him, but every parent has an expectation for their child. For Thor it is to one day rule Asgard. Neither task is an easy one. Odin believed in Loki's ability to use his words effectively to establish some sort of peace." Frigga sighed.

"I suppose we cannot change the past, but we can try to help form the future. When this is all over, maybe Loki can still be persuaded to forge an alliance with Jotunheim." Frigga was already shaking her head in response.

"Not after he used the Byfrost as a way to destroy almost half their realm. He killed and wounded many. There will never be any coming back from that. Even if they knew he was Laufey's son, it wouldn't matter. They would see it as a betrayal of their own kind." The Queen sat back to rest her head on the wall of the window seat.

"They betrayed Loki first by leaving him to die." Cephera couldn't imagine doing that to her own flesh and blood. Yet, if it had never happened, she would never have met Loki, nor married him.

"It is customary. They didn't do it out of hatred," Frigga said it more matter-of-factly. She probably didn't agree with it either. 

"So much for changing the subject to something happier." Cephera sighed. "Not much happiness to go around these days. Do you think Odin will ever let Loki free?" 

"I've been broaching the topic on and off. Odin has much to deal with and so Loki will remain in his cell until he is ready to make a full decision. I have faith my husband will do the right thing. If I can help it, I will see you reunited with your husband." Cephera smiled.

"You've always been as a mother to me." Cephera noted, a warmth filling her with memories of her time spent with Frigga.

"And you a daughter," Frigga's smile return.

"Did you always know me and Loki would end up together?" 

"I had a second sense about it, yes." The Queen grinned and Cephera giggled.

Ikol woke from his sleep in a fit of wails. Cephera didn't stop Frigga when she stood to get him. Frigga only had a week to be with her grandson, so Cephera didn't stop her from doing anything she pleased.

Watching her with Ikol made Cephera smile. She could imagine how Frigga would hold Loki as she was now doing to her grandson. A soft hum passing her lips as she cradled him close to her chest, lulling him back to sleep.

His tiny hands seized handfuls of the queens dress and his little tongue licked his lips right before he wiped his sleepy face across her chest.

Cephera's smile couldn't have been bigger. No matter how big her woes might be, looking at her baby washed them away and all her thoughts fell to him.

"He's asleep," Frigga said gently laying him back down. "He's a good baby." 

Cephera couldn't argue. Ikol only cried when he woke unexpectantly, or the usual hungry or bathroom issues. Some babies cried for lengthy times, apparently Thor cried often.

"A week is such a short time," Cephera stood next to Frigga to watch her son once more. "I'll be sad to see you go,"

"I will come back when I am able," Frigga promised.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Tony said to Frigga as she got ready to depart after a week of being in his tower. "You sure you can't dish out any dirt, some embarrassing stories, a few details about the great God of Thunder?" Tony tried one more time to get Frigga to tell all.

Frigga chuckled at Tony. Unlike everyone else, Tony hadn't crossed the line or said anything disrespectful in Frigga's presence. "I'm sure you'll come to know more than enough about my son if you two are truly friends." She replied patting Tony's face in a motherly fashion.

Bruce Banner had arrived in the last few days to work on things in Tony's workshop and he'd had the pleasure of meeting the Queen. "It's been nice meeting you," he said shaking her hand in Earth's customary way.

"Dr. Banner, remember what I told you." She reminded him. Cephera wasn't sure what the queen might have said to Banner, but whatever it was he nodded his understanding.

"I never thought I'd be able to say I've hosted the Queen of Asgard in my home." Pepper was beaming with pride. Since the queen arrived she'd made sure everything was in order everyday.

"I will miss your cooking," Frigga told Pepper embracing her.

"I'll miss her cooking too," Tony commented, giving away that Pepper didn't usually cook so often. Frigga didn't let on she'd heard Tony, but the little smile that broke on the corner of her mouth said she had. 

"Feel free to come back any time," Pepper smiled and stepped back.

Frigga glided over to Cephera and took Ikol as he was offered. "You be good for your mother," she whispered to him, kissing the child on the forehead. Using one arm she embraced Cephera close to her and Cephera returned the gesture.

"I miss you already," Cephera sighed.

"I know. If all goes well, hopefully you will be able to return home soon." Frigga had high hopes, ones Cephera didn't share. She found it hard to share the queens optimism after everything, but she tried to keep smiling and just live life to the fullest that was currently offered.

Frigga handed back Ikol and turned to both Suvia and King Yorin. "Are you sure you're ready?" She asked Suvia.

"With your help I am positive I have complete control." Suvia responded with a determined nod.

"It's high time I got back to Mechanova. They'll want to hear of the birth of Ikol so that we may celebrate it. The circumstance won't allow for a formal attendance of the mother and child, but I think my people need a little spirit lifting." 

Cephera had convinced her father he needed to go back and help fix the order of things. It took a lot of arguing that she would be fine in Tony's care. They had to stop worrying about her and ignoring the rest of their lives.

It was time they all learned to live again. No more running, no more hiding. The future would present itself and no one could predict when. What was a life unless you could learn to enjoy the time you had in it.

Frigga gave Cephera a looked that told her to be careful, but no words were spoken. She had many discussions about the topic of Krystoff and Cephera won each argument. It was time to move forward.

(Krystoff)

Silence was all he heard in the midst of the night. The baby, Ikol was sleeping soundly and no one, not even Tony Stark was awake at this hour.

It had taken less time then she'd promised, but Amora had found a way to cloak Krystoff and send him to this location on Earth. He stood feet from the bed where Cephera slept soundly.

He watched her peaceful face in its slumber. Little wisps of her hair moving under her breath where they had fallen across her nose. She wasn't attractive in the same ways as Seraphina, but he'd learned to appreciate her physical form over time.

To be honest, Amora had better attributes regarding looks than either twin, but Amora was his tool, not his goal.

He was on a timer. In less than a minute he'd be instantly teleported to a place of his prior choosing and with him he would take Cephera. 

Amora orchestrated all of this from a remote location. He wondered if she'd done so, so that he could not harm her once the transition was completed.

She was smart to. He didn't need her opening her mouth afterwards, but it was too late to deal with the distance she'd put between them now. He'd deal with her when the time came.

This was not what Demos had in mind. He'd wanted Cephera to come to Krystoff willingly, but the old man was too blind to see that would never happen.

Krystoff had a different idea. He'd force her into submission. Beat her down until she obeyed him, and only him. He'd make her so compliant that everyone would believe they'd run off together by the time he safely could return with her. By then though, she'd have had a child..., or two..., or 10. 

However long it took, he was in it for the long hall.

It was a pity her baby had been a boy, a girl would have afforded him secondary opportunities for attaining the heir he needed to usurp the throne.

Time was ticking. 

He'd contemplated killing the child before he left but knew that was a stupid move. Instead, he left him slumbering and right before the last of his minute ticked down, he grabbed hold of the sleeping princess.

By the time her eyes flew open it was too late. They'd disappeared from the room and no one would find her until the time was right.

(Cephera)

Her head pounded from whatever magic was used only moments before she'd opened her eyes. Wherever she was, was dark and cold.

His hands gripped her wrists, pinning her down so hard her fingers had begun to numb under the pressure. "Let me go," she growled.

She didn't need to see him to know it was Krystoff. His breath heavy against her face. 

"I've been waiting for decades for this." He told her, excitement clear in his voice. "So long you've evaded me," he sat his weight upon her chest and let one of her wrists go.

She attempted to throw him off her when his free hand moved to touch the skin of her neck and then grip the front of her tank top. He yanked effortlessly to tear the fabric down off her.

Her squirming did nothing. His thighs had a hold on her like a vice. His strength was more than she'd ever imagined.

"I should show you my thanks for helping me obtain you." Her eyes had adjusted and she could see the smug smirk on his face. 

"What do you mean?" She asked, stopping her fight and reserving her energy.

"Amora was a great help to me. Without her, I'd have had to wait months if not years to get my hands on you." She cringed when he licked her face.

"You'll never get away with this." Cephera growled attempting to grab at him with her hand. He rolled off her and suddenly she was free to get to her feet.

She did so in a fluid motion ignoring her torn top. He was laughing at her from only a few feet away. "Fighting won't help you as I'm sure you're aware of the strength I possess. Running won't help either, if you don't believe me, see for yourself." He pointed toward a heavy looking door.

Unable to tell if it might be a trap, she scooted around Krystoff not taking her eyes off him. When she grabbed the door handle she expected it to be locked, but instead the door opened and swung outward.

She backed out it and gasped when her foot slipped on an edge. She just barely caught herself from falling to her death. She clung to the edge and cried out when Krystoff pulled her up by her upper arm. He held her roughly and took her on a tour around the small shack that was located on what looked like a floating island.

She couldn't tell it she was on Asgard, Midgard, Mechanova, or somewhere else entirely. 

"Amora showed me this spot. Fortified it with magic so we could remain hidden. Your gatekeeper can't see us here and only I can use magic. My darling, accept your fate now. You're all mine." He threw her back inside and lit a torch.

"No fortress is impregnable." She scowled and backed up, for the all the good it would do her.

"But you are." He grinned so wide it made her step back again. "It might take a few tries though."

He vaulted across the room and snatched her back in his grasp before she could evade him. He pinned her hard to the wall and removed the remainder of her top.

Cephera pushed with her hands and even tried to dominate the fight, but he had more strength in his one arm than she had in both of hers. Soon she was on the floor, her legs spread around his hips.

He bruised her hips holding her in place. She interrupted him from his goal by managing to pull herself away when he let go to attempt to free his pants.

But she had nowhere to go. He seemed to enjoy the chase, tackling her each time she managed to get away. He didn't resort to striking her to subdue her, but he really didn't need to. It was only a matter of time before he got what he wanted.

Soon, she was back on her back in the same position he seemed determined to have her in. On her back, looking right up at him. "I'd like to say that if you cooperate that this won't hurt, but I'm afraid I've waited too long to be patient or gentle."

She whimpered and coughed when his hand squeezed her throat hard enough to temporarily deprive her of air. This couldn't be the end..., it just couldn't.

(Loki)

He didn't mean to react with such enthusiasm when his mother's vision appeared in his cell. 

But he stepped toward her with eagerness to hear of Cephera and her son..., no, their son. Despite who the father was, Loki would take on the responsibility, if he would ever be free to.

"You look tired," Frigga commented.

"I've had better rest," Loki admitted. Truthfully, he'd been waiting for news for what felt like forever and it had kept him awake.

"I've brought you another book," Frigga said, placing the book on the table using her magic and making it solid.

"Thank you," he replied ever so politely.

"Did you finish the last one I brought you?" She asked and Loki scowled. She was going to make him ask about Cephera.

Sometimes he underestimated Frigga. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist asking eventually. He might have been better contained if the situation had been different, but he had to know.

"Cephera and the child? You went to see them, did you not?" Loki bit his pride and plans to hear the news.

Frigga smiled knowingly. "I did. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy." She announced at last. Loki breathed out heavily, unable to stop himself. 

Heathy..., thank the fates for that.

"She's named him Ikol." Loki felt his heart twitch with pride. Leave it to Cephera to name the boy after him in some manner. "He's a big baby. 10 pounds, 9 ounces." She continued. "Some dark hair and violet eyes." 

"Good," Loki tried to sound neutral and not invested, but he failed.

"Cephera sings to him to put him to sleep at night. He has a large appetite too." Frigga gave bits of info as if each one gave her joy to watch his reaction.

"She always enjoyed singing." Loki agreed, remembering the nights she'd sometime sing as they lay in bed together. He missed those nights. Where had their youth gone?

There was an odd look on his mother's face, but Loki couldn't discern what it might be. Something she looked ready to say, but was holding back.

"What else?" He urged her.

"I wish you could see them," she said avoiding what was really on her mind. Normally she'd be the master at hiding her worry, but whatever was bugging her seemed to be haunting.

"I blame Odin for that," Loki had completely forgotten his previous facade of hatred toward his wife. The news of her and the child had lightened his spirits in a way he hadn't expected.

"He place your punishment, but you did the deeds," Frigga firmly reminded him.

Loki scoffed and turned away. He wouldn't have this argument again, not today.

"I heard guards talking, the other Mechanovians have been given access to Asgard." Loki changed the subject.

"They have," Loki turned and looked his mother square in the face.

"If he touches Cephera or the child, I will kill him, treaty or not." Loki felt it needed saying. He was not playing around. Neither of them had to name the man he spoke of. 

"Cephera can take care of herself. I am confident of her abilities and you should be too." Frigga stood proud and tall at her statement.

"Cephera may have been trained in combat and magic, but she's no warrior. We both know dark magic can do many horrible things to people. There is no telling what he's capable of." Loki reminded her with a growl.

He was not ready to dismiss the idea that Cephera was still trouble.

Guilt knotted in his stomach. If things had gone differently..., if he'd made different decision he'd be there to help protect her. She'd never have carried another man's child and he may very well be holding his own standing proudly at her side.

He hated the feelings regret brought to him, but he felt it often. What he deemed as necessary steps to protect her after his choices, were things that put her in danger from other people. 

It wasn't just Thanos he had to worry about regarding his wife. In many ways, Loki felt as though he'd failed her in every way. His biggest regret was ever letting go of the staff at the Byfrost.

If he'd just hung on maybe his punishment wouldn't have been this, maybe he could have saved them all so much pain.

It didn't do any good thinking about it, but the thoughts played on his mind often and were hard to ignore when he was in solitude.

Frigga had not responded to his threat. Maybe she felt it was warranted or maybe she knew he was never going to be free to harm Krystoff that way.

But he would be free. His opportunity would come and he would set in motion the plans he had. He would set right the biggest wrong he made while off Asgard..., allying himself with Thanos.


	117. Chapter 117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudo's!

Chapter 117

Krystoff felt an instant rush of excitement. Cephera naked on the floor below him, her thighs spread around his hips. He could feel the warmth of her sex only inches from him and he'd make sure she felt every inch of him at every moment.

He would not be gentle..., no, no. He'd waited far too long to have the real thing. He honestly wasn't sure how long he'd last, that's how excited he was.

However, his excitement was extinguished when Cephera somehow managed to knock him back and her foot landed right between his legs. As strong as he was the blow made him howl and he fell to his side.

She must have put every ounce of her strength into that hit.

Tears stung his eyes, the pain radiating through his genitals. 

She laughed, actually laughed at him.

Furious he snapped his head upward and noticed she'd found a blade, where had she gotten that? When she dove toward him he did all he could think of. From his hand he spit a ball of black flame. He'd never intended to hurt her badly, but she looked to be ready to kill.

The flame stuck her along her shoulder and down her left arm. She screamed but in her eyes burned a deeper hunger. Her hand came up and he was propelled by magic across the room and pinned to the far wall.

He was speechless. Amora betrayed him. She must have allowed Cephera to still be able to use her magic. He hadn't realized she'd become so strong. He had no idea she'd become this good. 

All these years she must have been hiding it.

Stupid bitch!

"I'm going to enjoy removing the one thing you seem to think with." She told him coming across the floor with shaky movement. The burn looked painful and he hoped it was.

Try as he might to struggle free, he couldn't. Whatever magic she'd used had him tightly pinned. 

She was upon him in no time. 

He had to be asleep. When did sweet little Cephera lose her innocence?

He clenched his teeth together before roaring at her to get away from him, but his cries went unheard. The blade seared his flesh and his angry screaming turned into outright agony.

The only thing he could thrash was his head back and forth. When she was finished her dirty work she waited for him to run out of cries. He drew ragged harsh breaths hoping that any moment he'd wake.

"Time for you to return home," her sweet voice coo'd with her soft smile spreading across her face. A sensation hit him, much like the one he felt when Amora teleported him to Earth.

Cephera vanished and when his body became his own, he was lying on the marble floor of Mechnnova's palace.

XxX

Krystoff could hardly remember being patched up. A few whispered words were being said when he came to full clarity.

"I want to see the king." He demanded sitting up in the bed.

Demos turned to look at him. There was anger in his eyes. There was no pity for what happened to Krystoff. As far as Demos was concerned, he was no good to him anymore, but Krystoff would not go down like this. He would still watch this family burn, starting with their precious Cephera.

"Bring me to the king now. I want the whole palace there dammit." He yelled it this time. There was hesitation in the way Demos cleared his throat, but he conceded.

(King Yorin)

"Your youngest daughter did this to me." His bold declaration had everyone full attention. King Yorin looked at him with doubt and he felt a gurgle of worry in his stomach.

"My daughter has never been known for violence, what proof can you provide?" King Yorin asked. He had high hopes that Krystoff would not be able to provide any proof, but the determined look on his face said otherwise. 

The King knew his daughter had a plan..., but this was not what he had in mind.

"Go get her. You'll see my proof. In my fight to get away from her I burned her with black fire. It hit her across her shoulder and left arm. No burn from black fire can be healed." He shouted.

"Talbot, go fetch my daughter," King Yorin had no choice but to do it. What had Cephera done?

"She took away my ability to have children. She took away my biggest right as a Mechanovian!" Krystoff cried. "She should be put to death!"

King Yorin looked around, looking for a way to deal with this. 

His main concern was if Cephera was okay, but he couldn't just walk away from this to check. All eyes were on him.

"Chancellor Stone, as it's my daughter he's accusing I think it best you oversee this matter. I will watch." King Yorin held his breath after he'd said it. Everyone would consider him compromised on the subject, stepping down was his best bet.

"As you say," Stone replied and turned to face Krystoff and Demos. "Start us at the beginning. What brought this about?" He asked.

"She is probably running away or fixing up an alibi and you stand here asking me how it started!" Krystoff's face turned red.

"Talbot has gone to retieve the Princess from Earth. While we wait make your case clear to us as she will have a chance to tell us her side of the events."

Yorin watched Krystoffs chin stiffen. "Back when we were young I made it very clear to her how I felt. I loved her despite her shortcomings. I wanted her even though Mechanovians cannot concieve children together." Krystoff certainly began at the beginning.

King Yorin hated how he painted himself to be so..., selfless. 

"When she went to Asgard I wrote her letters and she wrote back. She was kind and polite. It was clear she saw me only as a friend. I warned her Loki was no good for her and when she married I respected her decision and stopped writing." Krystoff paused.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Stone asked around.

"I can. I delivered the letters between the ways." Rosy answered. She enjoyed making trips to the Byfrost and back, everyone knew that.

"what changed?" Stone asked.

"When she sent word to me on Asgard yesterday to come see her secretly, I did. I used magic to get to her so that no one knew. I had no idea it was a trap. She said that I was right. That Loki was bad for her. She claimed she wanted to run away together." 

King Yorin clenched his own mouth shut, not wanting to spit at the liar and kill him on the spot.

"She took me to a secluded house on a floating isle. Said we could stay there forever if we wanted to. That if her husband ever became a free man, he'd never find her. She left behind her baby, he reminded her of a past life and she wanted to begin something new with me." The way Krystoff spoke was with a fake sort of sadness, although the King was probably one of a few who knew it to be fake.

Every word that dripped from Krystoff's mouth made the King furious. No one would possibly believe this?

"What made her turn on you?" Stone tilted his head in question.

"I don't know. We had a great first night together. She was very..., affectionate. But the next morning I woke and she was hovering over me. She said that we couldn't truly be together because Loki was still alive. She asked me to fix that, to kill him for her and I told her couldn't do that. That's when she attacked me, everything from there is a blur." 

King Yorin felt Seraphina's hand on his elbow, her nails digging in. She'd been expectionally quite as well.

They'd had a night together..., what had Krystoff done to his little girl in that timeframe? There was no doubt that whatever had happened, Cephera had acted in self-defence, not this shit story of rage.

"Is that all?" Stone asked.

"It's all that matters," Krystoff growled.

"She should die for her crimes against my son. Because of her he's one less of our kind able to have children. She might as well have killed my family line." Demos's insisted.

"We'll decide when we hear from her." Stone dismissed Demos with a warning glare.

(Cephera)

Cephera was escorted back to Mechanova after a very firm Talbot came to Stark tower. "You need to come home," he told her. He was unwilling to allow her to talk to her friends or see her baby. He wouldn't explain to her what happened but her mind kept flashing back to the night before.

When she stepped among the crowd waiting in the grand hall all eyes fell to her and there was scrutiny in some, confusion in others.

"Daughter," King Yorin greeted her, it was a concerned greeting. 

"Princess you have been accused of luring Krystoff Fevour into a trap where you removed his genitals and therefore took away his chance to bare children." Stone announced. Stone had always been a firm man, but just. His loyalties always lay with the royals.

"I never lured him anywhere," Cephera said when presented with the accusations, her stomach knotting as, once again, she thought of the night before. "Ask anyone in the home I was staying in. I fed Ikol at the usual hour before joining everyone downstairs with a happy child for breakfast." She shook her head fixing a look of confusion on her face.

"That is your recount of your morning, but that does not account for your whereabouts that night," Stone said. "Show us your shoulder and left arm." Stone didn't ask it, he demanded it.

"Why?" Cephera asked, confused.

"Cephera, do as he says." King Yorin sounded nervous, a frightened look in his eyes.

Unbuttoning the cardigan she wore over her dress, she removed it. There were murmurs throughout the crowd and a growl from Krystoff.

"She is not burned," Stone turned his eyes back to Demos and his son.

"Maybe I missed," Krystoff's gaze held loathing.

"You sounded certain only a half hour ago." Stone reminded him.

"It was a traumatic experience, okay!" Krystoff screamed.

"Where is your proof she attacked you aside from the burn?" Krystoff was silent. Cephera kept her face unreadable, truthfully she had no clue what was happening. She only knew that Amora must have succeeded in whatever she had planned. 

'Sleep in a different room tonight and stay there till morning.' Amora had appeared in her room late yesterday night and gave her this command. No explanation. Not even a small hint to her plans, but Cephera did as she was told.

Cephera approached Krystoff in his silence. His eyes flicked upward and burned into her. She reached forward, out toward him. "Krystoff, whatever you think I have done, I haven't. We will help you find who did," she said the words as if they dripped with honey. 

She embraced him as he stood rigid and seething. While she was so close she spoke to him so that only he could hear it, 'you should have never underestimated the wife of the God of lies,' she told him. The taunt was enough to win her a reaction.

She wanted a reaction, anything to get him to speak without thinking and possibly incriminate himself.

Krystoff grabbed her with a yell. Murder in his eyes. It took four people to pry him off her and three more to pin him to the floor. "Bitch, you'll pay for this." He yelled as if nothing else in the room mattered.

"It's not all his fault," a shaky voice roused the crowds attention from Krystoff to the far side of the room. Katarina stood in the archway, a blanket wrapped around her shoulder. She looked pale, paler than usual.

"Katarina, you are sick, you should be in bed." Demos didn't sound all to fatherly. In fact, he sounded more like he was warning her.

"I'm done with the lies." Katarina looked her father square in the face and glared. "Krystoff is not my brother."

"Katarina," her father hissed and took a step forward. He was siezed and made to stand still while she spoke.

"Continue," Stone urged.

"He was an abandoned boy who lived nearby where my mother once lived. When my mother died and my father decided to come back here to Mechanova with me, he took the boy in with a plan to use him to be the first 'Mechanovian' to impregnate one of the King's daughters. He wanted to watched the Drogo family fall and replaced them with his own supposed bloodline." 

Cephera's mouth dropped, she was sure everyone's did. It wasn't just the revelation that Krystoff wasn't Demos' son, but more the fact that Katarina was coming clean in front of everyone. Did Amora have a part in this, if was this just luck?

"He began to feed Krystoff seeds full of dark magic to make sure that no matter what he would get one of the princess' pregnant on the first try. Over the years it became too hard to control Krystoff. He'd failed to get either princess to fall in love with him and Krystoff took matters into his own hands." Katarina stumbled as she tried to walk, and Rorik jumped out and caught her.

He looked to be pitying her.

"They forced me to stay quiet. I was afraid to speak up because I knew what Krystoff could do. I knew how strong he was and I also knew they wouldn't kill me, but I'd be tortured for the rest of my life at the hands of the boy I grew up with. He kidnapped, raped, and murdered those girls after I began to refuse to fulfill his fantasy by shapeshiting to look like Cephera. The man you killed helped them because he hated the royal family." Katarina shivered and drew in a deep breath.

Whatever ailed her looked painful.

Cephera looked at Demos. He looked about as hateful as Krystoff did as this point.

"You were always the weakest link, Katarina. Weak like your mother." Demos spat the words with venom. He didn't even bother denying it. Maybe he figured he had no way out anyway.

"She's sick, she needs to see the healer." Rorik had picked Katarina up into his arms.

"Your highness?" Stone looked too speechless to make a choice.

"Take her to the healer," King Yorin agreed. "As for the two of you, because of your part in murdering those girl and your plot to overthrow my family, I cannot allow you to live only to plot against us more. We need our peace restored and if sending you back to the core through death is the only way, then so be it."

Not one person argued the decision. Everyone looked upon them with disgust and hurt. Some were people who trusted them and felt betrayed, others were just people who had respected the family.

Cephera wasn't sure when Seraphina had come to stand beside her, but she noticed when her sister hugged her. 'What really happened? Are you okay?' Seraphina asked through their connecting rings.

'I don't know, but when I do, I'll tell you.' Cephera replied. Seraphina gave her a curious look but dropped it.

A crowd left the room with the new prisoners in tow. All that was needed were pitchforks to complete the image. "Are you going to watch?" Cephera asked her sister.

"No, I'm going to make sure that Katarina isn't faking her illness just to escape death. And to make sure she isn't tricking my son into thinking she's some sweet victim in all of this." Seraphina began to walk away. "coming?" 

Seraphina knew that Cephera wouldn't watch the execution. Nodding, Cephera followed her sister. Their father would oversee their deaths, that's all that mattered.


	118. 118

Chapter 118

"Pregnant!" Cephera and Seraphina said in unison. They both had the same amount of shock in their tone.

"That's what I said," Dia replied.

"Gotta be Krytoffs." Seraphina growled.

"No doubt," Dia frowned. "Probably why she hadn't come to me sooner." 

Dia had been in the far back of the crowd when the truth of everything came to light. She'd followed Rorik up to the healing wing before the twins had joined them.

Outside the window, Cephera had been able to see the light join the sky as Demos met his end in the palace square. She wasn't sure if Krystoff was dead yet. As he wasn't Mechanovian, his essence wouldn't join the core.

Hopefully, these would be the last executions Mechanova would ever have to carry out.

"She's poisoned with dark magic, isn't she?" It wasn't much of a question. Cephera had seen it before in Angrboða. The pale skin, the sweating and lack of energy.

"She is," Dia held a look of pity. "Enough have died from all this madness." She sighed.

"Can you do anything for her?" Seraphina didn't sound very concerned, but it was more out of obligation for her to ask. She was being polite.

"I'm not sure," Dia replied. "I'll do my best." It was all anyone could do.

"The other women didn't show signs of poisoning." Seraphina noted.

"No, but it looks like she was taking some heavy herbs to avoid getting pregnant from Krystoff's tainted seed. It may have counteracted after she'd become pregnant. That and her possible extended sexual encounters with his sperm may have poisoned her over time as well." Dia shook her head. She was only guessing.

This was an extreme circumstance that had never been seen before.

"Angrboða got sick because her partner used dark magic to speed up the pregnancy," Cephera said. It took her quick thinking to avoid saying Loki's name.

"You all should leave. She isn't even close to term. If she dies the baby will die. She needs rest and constant medical attendance." Dia shoo'd them all out. Rorik had already gone when Seraphina had arrived to shoo him out.

The twins left, with Seraphina taking hold of Cephera's hand. "Lead me," she said.

"I thought your sight was returned." Cephera was confused. She hadn't heard about her sisters eyesight being healed, but she certainly seemed fine when she arrived.

"Not completely. Dia has me taking a remedy, but it has both short term and long term effects. Over time they've been restoring my sight little by little. At the end of each day I have more natural sight than I start with. When I take the remedy it restores full sight for about half my day before it beings to disappate. Soon though, she thinks I'll recover my permanent sight." Seraphina smiled.

"Good," Cephera returned the smile and took her sisters hand to lead her downstairs.

XxX

People were walking back inside from the courtyard talking amongst themselves. 

"We should have known," some said.

"I didn't think he was capable of it," others said.

"It's done?" Cephera asked her father as he came into view. He gave a heavy, almost relief filled nod.

"I was thinking, it's time we celebrated," he said. "You have given birth and we have not properly been introduced. The people would enjoy it. They need something to fill their hearts with joy again." 

"I like that idea," Seraphina replied. "I want to see my nephew."

"Two days time is enough for all those to adjust to what's happened." The King decided.

"That gives me time to oversee a few loose ends I have on Asgard." Cephera thought of Amora. She owed that woman a great deal.

"Then go now while you can. We have a few more decisions to make before this fiasco ends." The King looked to his heir and put a hand to her shoulder.

"New laws are being contemplated. I'll fill you in when you get back." Seraphina told her sister.

"I'll see you in two days," 

XxX

Heimdall's beautiful face gave a slight smile when Cephera appeared in his observatory. 

It was hard to believe that only a day ago she'd been to Mechanova to watch Krystoff's fall. 

She was due to go back tomorrow, but first she had business to attend to. As she was sure Heimdall knew very well what had transpired, she didn't care that he was still there when Amora walked in. She stayed close to the doorways crossing her arms to wait for Cephera to join her.

Cephera couldn't help but glance to the woman's neck and left arm, but they were currently covered by clothes and blonde hair. 

"Hello," she greeted Amora, but she simply spread her hands out.

"My payment," she said with a crisp tone.

"Soon, but first I must know, how did you know that your plan would work?" It had been bothering Cephera.

"The same way you knew giving me that shape shifting spell would be useful." Amora replied.

"I didn't know it would be helpful, but I hoped it could be." Cephera answered.

"And I wasn't sure my plan would work, I just hoped it would." Amora smirked. "Truthfully, it was based on the fact that Krystoff was a ticking time bomb. His anger was his downfall." She shrugged. "To be completely honest I wasn't sure I wanted to help you. I would have enjoyed watching Loki rage and despair over your disappearance." Cephera knew her mouth had opened a fraction in shock.

She glanced down at the book. At first she'd felt bad for creating one with spells that were mostly useless, but now she was glad she had.

"What made you change your mind?" Cephera looked back up.

"I could care less what happens to you..., but if you knew the things he would have done to your daughters, even I have standards and you just don't do that to your own children, or any children for that matter." A look of disgust crossed her face.

"Knowing you would enjoy seeing me fall to hurt Loki, why should I give you this." Cephera clutched the book harder to give the impression of its remaining value.

Amora pushed her hair back and pulled the tight fabric of her shirt down to reveal the burn she'd sustained fighting Krystoff. "Because you owe it to me." She narrowed her eyes.

Sighing, Cephera frown. "I know you hate Loki, but I wish you'd leave me out of it. I tried to help you. I cared what happened to you after your mental break." Cephera could tell by the woman's blank expression that she didn't care about that.

"My payment," she responded instead and once again held out her hands.

Relenting, Cephera handed over the tomb. Amora tugged it from her grasp as if expecting her to take it back at the last moment.

"I am not your friend, Cephera. This help was a one time deal. If you seek me out again, it will only mean trouble for you." She warned and walked away.

"I will keep a close eye to her," Heimdall said from behind Cephera when Amora was far enough away.

"Thank you," what else could she say. Cephera glanced around, unsure how much she should say. She was curious if Heimdall knew everything, right down to Suvia's Loki being the cause of everything that's happened to the royal family of Asgard. "How's Suvia?" She asked, opening up a seemingly polite conversation.

"She is well on her way to discovering all Asgards secrets." Heimdall replied with a tiny smile lighting up his eyes. 

He knew.

She had no doubt now that he knew. "Good. She loves a good adventure." Cephera replied. "I must be going, I've left Pepper with Ikol and she never gets any work done with him. She simply can't seem to get enough of him." Cephera giggled and went back to stand near the ByFrost exit point.

Heimdall slotted the staff and Cephera was sucked back to Earth.

XxX

Cephera arrived again the next day at the Byfrost observatory with Ikol in her arms ready to go to Mechanova. She didn't expect to see both Odin and Frigga there.

"Cephera," Odin greeted giving her a simple head nod. "May I?" Odin gestured with his arms out toward Ikol.

Cephera handed over her child and the realization hit her that technically Odin is his grandfather. His interest surprised her. "It's been a while," Cephera said to Odin, trying to not let her partial anger show.

She was still upset with him for trying split her up from Loki and then sending her to Earth, away from all her friends while she was pregnant. Odin was always a strange sort. To her, it seemed, he valued how his people viewed him as a king more than as a family man. It was that reason that he sometimes came off as cold.

She didn't doubt he loved his family, it was just that he didn't show it in the same manner as Cephera was used to seeing others show it.

"It has," Odin was gazing at his grandson and there was a hidden tenderness there.

"His name is Ikol," Cephera was sure he knew that, but she was just making polite conversation.

"A fine name," Odin replied. "It's been a long time since I held a child. I came here to assure you that, just as I loved Loki though he was not m blood, I will love this grandchild." His declaration eased the crazy thoughts that had been jumping through Cephera's mind.

For a time she thought he meant to take Ikol from her. When did she begin to think Odin was that kind of monster? Loki's negativity must have rubbed off on her.

"I'm glad," Cephera smiled and her shoulders slumped in relief.

"I hear things have taken a good turn in Mechanova," Odin commented. "I'm glad that none of us have to worry about that family any longer. As dirty as such business is, sometimes it's the only way."

"I agree. A new chapter opens today for us Mechanovian's, and we plan to celebrate. Much is changing." Cephera replied.

"Yes," Odin nodded with a strange tone to his voice. She wanted to ask about Loki, but she bit it back. Frigga had been kind to fill her in on the months she'd been away from Asgard. It was hard to believe it was almost a year.

"I should go," Cephera reached out and took her son back. Odin was gentle with the baby and smiled. 

"Frigga will be coming to Midgard next month to spend some time with you." Odin announced. "I think it's important for the baby to get to know at least one of us." Cephera's smile widened and excitement bubbled in her belly.

Frigga had been standing silent nearby. She stepped forward and gave Cephera a firm hug. "I look forward to it," she said.

"As do I," Cephera responded. Frigga kissed Ikol on his head and Cephera watched them step back so that she could continue her journey home.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

Her father had made the right decision. The people needed this celebration. All around her, people were smiling as baby Ikol was oogled. 

It was already a great blessing to have the heir bare a child, but for Cephera to have one too only increased their chances of survival. The people could breathe easy. If the King were to die any time soon, he had enough successors to keep them going for centuries.

Provided of course that tradegy didn't strike the whole family, but really who wanted to think about that.

For the first time in a long time, Cephera felt at peace. She'd always loved it in Asgard and she loved being with her husband, but the fact remained that she missed her home world. Krystoff and his family made it hard to spend too much time there.

Even though she couldn't go to Asgard to visit, she was allowed to traverse through the Byfrost to return to Mechanova.

"That new law, that was my idea." Seraphina interrupted Cephera's thoughts.

"Really?" Cephera gave her sister a very heavy scrutinizing gaze. The law in question has proposed that any outsider who bares a child for any Mechanovian may live with them on their world. They hadn't gone so far as to allow frequent visiting. It was move to this world or nothing.

It was a step in the right direction. Maybe after a few centuries the people would feel safe enough to allow free travel back and forth.

"Yes, really." Seraphina punched her sister in the arm, pretending to be insulted.

"That guy who gave his life as Krystoff's scapegoat had a point. For years we've split up families to protect us from another outsider siege and betrayal. We punished everyone for one persons mistakes." Seraphina pursed her lips in thought.

"Well one person who somehow managed to rally a bunch of people to his cause." Cephera reminded her. The twins had been young when that happened. Their mother not long passed on. Outsiders had attempted to infiltrate the core, even though it was unlikely they ever could have, but they'd put the king in great danger.

"It's a beginning." Seraphina ignored her sister's correction. "We can't keep going through life so..., isolated. I know we can travel, but for those who have mothered or fathered our children, they sometimes never get to see those kids or their kids never get to see Mechanova."

Cephera was impressed by the passion in which her sister spoke in. She was changing. She was becoming a queen.

"I know. I love the new law. Maybe some day Fandral can come live here." Cephera knew she was pushing it with such a suggestion, but it was no secret that Fandral was a very consistent person in Seraphina's life.

Seraphina shot Cephera a 'don't start' look.

When would her sister realize her and Fandral were cut from the same mould. They were perfect for eachother.

"Don't give me that look. You know why I make such a suggestion." Cephera scolded.

"I don't need a man in my life." Seraphina growled.

"I never said you needed him, but he understands you in ways many people don't. He's special." Seraphina looked away but didn't respond.

Cephera turned her eyes back to her father who was holding Ikol and slowly parading him around. He looked overjoyed and profusely proud. 

Because of the nature of the last few days, this celebration wasn't the same as they usually were. The crowds were not as rowdy, there were no displays of sex and there were no battles. Just people mingling and talking.

"Any news on Loki?" Her sister changed the subject.

"Nothing new. He's still in prison with no current talk of release. I haven't seen him since I was forced to leave Asgard. I miss him." Cephera frowned, her shoulders slumping.

"I know you do." Seraphina hugged Cephera close to her. "You can come home now at least. You don't have to be confined to Earth any longer." Seraphina sounded cheerful, but Cephera sighed.

"No. I'm staying on Earth for a while longer. I have things I promised to do there. I have a mission set out by Odin and our father made an alliance because of my interactions. I can't just leave all that now. At least I can travel between the two now."

"I think I'll come with you for a while then. Father has everything under control here once more and I've missed my sister." Seraphina smiled.

"I'd like that. You can meet my new friends!" Cephera felt herself grow excited at the prospect of having her sister join her.

"Are any of them cute?" Seraphina asked. On the inside Cephera frowned and thought of Fandral, but she didn't voice her thoughts. Fandral was free to do as he pleased as was her sister. It was the understanding they had with one another.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Cephera replied.

(Frigga)

"She's been through so much, one visit wouldn't hurt." She pleaded to her husband.

"I allowed her a visit before she left for Midgard. It was the one and only one. He is a prisoner. I cannot give him any more special treatment then I already have." Odin refused and sat down upon a chair in their chambers to remove his boots.

"Special treatment?" She inquired wondering what part of Loki sentencing was special.

"I turn a blind eye to what you have believed to be private meetings with him. I have made sure to place no one else within the same cell when those around him are occupied with many. His cell is furnished to give him the most comfort I can provide given the circumstances," he sighed. "I wish things were different, but they are not."

"He has a right to meet the child. If Cephera cannot bring the child to visit then allow me to use my talents so that he can see his son, if not touch him." Frigga wouldn't concede until Loki had met Ikol.

Odin sat in thought. He knew that her visits went unseen by anyone because of the nature of the magic.

"Very well. Heimdall will alert you to her next arrival at the Byfrost. You have an hour to host her and the child within the confines of your personal chambers." A hint of a smile crossed his lips.

Frigga approached him, slipped her hands along his beard and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her back, his hands caressing her elbows. "Thank you," she said letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone.
> 
> Late post today. This weekend has been super hectic between work and easter. I just didn't have time to write more than this. I'll do better for Thursday.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

Loki tapped the binding of his newest book. He resisted the urge to look up in curiosity. His mother hadn't visited all day and he couldn't help but wonder why.

She was not the type to be late. There was a deep spot inside him that wondered if she'd begun to give up on him. Perhaps he was becoming a burden. Who wanted to spend their days visiting a criminal.

Still, he hoped that she would come. His only entertainment in an otherwise quiet life.

Admittedly, he hasn't expected to still be in this cell. It would seem Odin was hellbent on keeping his word. Loki was not going to get anything accomplished locked away in this cell, and yet he wasn't prepared to grovel at Odin's feet.

Loki uncrossed his feet at the ankles and crossed them the opposite way. Shifting in his semi discomfort, he tried to focus back on his book and found himself unable to.

He snapped the book closed and tossed it down on the table beside him. 

"I've never known you to just throw your books around," the voice sent a longing thrill through his body.

Loki turned to observe Cephera on the far side of the cell. His eyes saw her for only an instant before falling to the child in her arms. He was swaddled at only two weeks old, and just as Frigga had said, he was a bigger baby.

Loki felt every breath he took as if it would be his last. His heart pounding in an erratic rhythm. He was both excited and terrified. 

It was Cephera who came closer to him when he failed to move. He could see Ikol closer now. The small wisps of jet black hair he'd heard about easily set off against his pale skin. He was awake, those familiar violet eyes cast upward to stare at him.

There was a strange familiarity to the child, one he assumed was Cephera being his mother, but somehow he felt that wasn't quite right.

Instinctively, Loki reached out but his hands found air instead of his wife and child. He should have known better, but he hadn't been thinking clearly.

Loki remembered for a moment his vow to himself and warning to her that he would not show her any love or kindness until he fixed the mess he'd made regarding Thanos.

He'd taken a chance telling her that one time they'd had privacy, but it had been so long since he'd seen her that he pushed that to the back of his mind. If Thanos' lackeys were using magic to view things through Loki's mind they must be truly bored.

"I wish I could hold you," he told her. He knew his mother was likely somewhere nearby, but he couldn't see her. For now he ignored that.

"I wish you could hold him," Cephera looked to Ikol and then back to Loki.

"Hela grew so fast, we didn't get to enjoy her baby years." The memory just made things seem like a lifetime ago.

"She was never your normal baby anyway." Cephera assured him. 

"I wish things could change so that I could be around to see him grow." Loki was pained by the thought of missing much more than he already had.

"Don't talk that way. Nothing is absolute but death." Cephera urged.

"Still hanging to that small hope that even if I should be free of this cell, that we will find a happy quiet life?" He sighed. "I wish I shared your sentiment."

"We've persevered through many things my love, this is no different. Through the time you are in here I will make sure that Ikol knows of his father. The man I know and love."

Loki wasn't sure if she'd said it that way to make it clear she viewed Loki as the father, or the fact that Loki wasn't quite the damaged man he sometimes pretended to be. It was odd, Loki felt as if his wife wanted to say more, but had yet to hint as to what.

"Krystoff is dead," she said.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked, skeptical.

"Yes, my father oversaw the execution himself. The story that lead to his demise is a long one, but I look forward to telling you another time. A time I can lay in your arms in private."

He watched her cheeks turn pink from her hint of intimacy. It was proof that Frigga must be nearby.

"I made a new friend. Her name is Suvia, she's from Asgard. She'd been living on Midgard for a long time. She's recently returned to Asgard. She was kind to me, helped me during my pregnancy. If you meet her, know that she is very dear to me." Loki nodded finding the revelation almost awkward and shrouded in oddity.

He still had a strange sense that Cephera was hiding something. It worried him. 

"Is there more?" He asked eyeballing her in a way she'd know he was suspicious.

"Nothing I can speak of here, or now." She replied. He didn't enjoy the cryptic nature of her words, but to be fair he hadn't told her everything. He'd asked her to trust him, and she did so he would trust her.

"The mortals have been treating you kindly?" He would kill them if they weren't.

"Very much so." She smiled wide. She was happy at least with that aspect of her life. He used to make her smile that way once. A pang of jealously struck him and he pushed it aside.

He wouldn't be jealous over a few insignificant mortals. 

"Tony was strange to handle at first, but I'm used to him now. He's actually very nice once you get passed his invasive nature." Loki clenched his teeth. 

Why had Thor put her with Stark of all people? He could only imagine the things he'd said to Cephera, not to mention the questions he probably asked. The thought unsettled him more than it should. 

She deserved better.

Loki decided he needed to get off this topic. "Ikol, clever name," he grinned. She smiled as well with a hint of amusement. Her underlining secret was driving him crazy. "He is healthy?"

"Very much so. He's quite the eater as well. He'll grow strong and fat soon enough." She laughed. 

Loki smiled. 

He wanted to touch her so badly it ached. He had to be thankful for having this moment with her. "How much longer do you have?" He asked.

"Not long. 5, 10 minutes." She sighed. "I'm just happy I got to see you. Your hair is getting long." She scrunched up her nose.

"You don't like it?" He chuckled.

"You know I'm not fond of it. Though I'd never seen you grow it this long. I never knew you had waves." She laughed. "But I guess I've been so used to you having short hair, that hair this long looks weird. It's like that one time you tried to grow a bread." She screwed up her face once more in great distaste.

Loki laughed loudly. "You said it felt like sandpaper on your thighs. It barely reached a proper length." He watched her face turn scarlet and remembered then that Frigga was with her somewhere.

"Your hair was odd enough when you first came home, this length is almost too much." She continued on, trying to fight her embarrassment.

"If I am ever free from this place, I will cut it." He promised her. It wasn't like he was attached to his long locks. He simply didn't care much for cutting it while in prison.

"If you like it...," she began in protest but he shook his head.

"It matters not to me." He assured her. He would not ask her to change anymore than she would ask him. He knew her dislike of his hair length was not something she expected him to change just to appease her.

"I love you. Never doubt that." Cephera told him. She turned to look at someone he could not see, most likely Frigga. "I must go," she frowned.

"Don't fret my darling. If the fates are kind, we will be reunited in the flesh some day." She nodded. Loki took one last look at the baby, and wondered for a moment who his father might be. He would find him and kill him one day. 

He may have accepted Ikol as his own, but out there was still the man who defiled his wife with cruel games. He would make them pay for that.

"I love you," Loki whispered it low, so that only Cephera could here it.

She smiled and her image faded away.

(Cephera)

"That was amazing and yet sad." Cephera told the queen. Her heart was soaring to have seen him, but the ache lived within her to be held by him. To kiss him. To see him hold Ikol and get to know him. She had to stay strong, the future would not abandon them yet.

"I can only image what this has been like for you. I wish your time with him could have been longer, but I don't wish to test my husband's patience. He may not allow it again otherwise." Frigga embraced Cephera.

"I'm headed back to Earth, should I expect you next month?" Cephera asked.

"Of course," Frigga smiled. 

Cephera departed from the chambers, not needing an escort. She knew the palace well and the Queen had other things she needed to do.

Cephera walked the halls that were once her home and remembered all the memories those walls held. There was sadness in her heart, but at least she had an extra ounce of happiness mixed in.

It was good to see her husband, considering she hadn't expected to see him at all anytime soon.

"Princess?" Odin's advisor Tyr was standing at the end of the main hall, a shocked expression on his face. "I was unaware you've been allowed back to Asgard." His tone seemed awkward as he approached her.

"I'm not. I was allowed a brief moment to visit with the Queen. I'm heading home now." She replied setting a sweet smile on her face. She never liked Tyr. He'd rubbed her the wrong way on more than one occasion.

"I see. I hadn't heard of your arrival, though I did hear of the events in Mechanova. I suppose a congratulations is in order. Your family is finally free of its biggest enemy." He gave a respectful gesture.

"Death is by no means something to be congratulated over. What happened to the Fevours is tragic. All life should be cherished, though I understand that sometimes death is the only way to end further slaughter." She squared her shoulders and held her posture straight.

"If course you're right." He paused and his eyes fell to Ikol. "The baby looks healthy and happy. You must be proud." He grinned, she didn't like it. It made her uneasy.

"Very much so," she replied.

"You look good. I'm glad your time on Earth hasn't weakened your spirit. Your situation is sad to say the least." She resisted the urge to glare.

"As Odin's advisor any good word put to him about my husband would be much appreciated. House arrest even." Cephera highly doubted Tyr would have anything good to say on Loki's behalf, but she had to try.

"Odin has his mind made up." Tyr's response was cold. "He looked back down to the baby once more. "May I?" He asked holding his wrinkled hands out to pick up the infant.

Not wanting to be rude, Cephera handed over Ikol. "Be careful with him." She warned in a motherly fashion.

"He must look like his father," Tyr knew full well the father was not Loki, so his comment irked her.

"Of course. Every Mechanovian baby takes after their non-Mechanovian genetics." She said as a matter-of-factly.

Tyr smiled and then his smile faded. He titled his head for a moment to look at her before a dark look crossed his face. Uncomfortable with the change, Cephera quickly took Ikol back. "I have to get back to Midgard," she said. Tyr stepped out of her way and Cephera took off while she could.


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

When she entered the tower, Cephera was not met with friendly greetings. 

The tower was empty.

"JARVIS?" She asked.

"Welcome home Mrs. Drogo," he answered as if just noticing her. Usually he only ever said hello to Tony right away anyway.

"Where is everyone?" She had moved from the main room to the newly expanded kitchen area and still no one was to be seen.

"Miss. Potts has gone back to the office and Mr. Stark is down in his private workshop with Dr. Banner."

Cephera wanted to slap her own forehead. She hadn't even thought of the workshop, and really she should have. Tony spends more than enough time down there.

"Thank you," she told the AI despite the fact he was not human. She always tried to remember her manners.

"You are very welcome." 

Cephera shifted a slumbering Ikol in her arms and decided she'd lay him to rest before going to see what everyone was at downstairs.

He stirred when she laid him down, but thankfully he didn't wake. She kissed his forehead, and headed downstairs.

XxX

"I hope the two of you have been behaving." She teased upon her arrival.

"She means you," Tony said to Banner without looking up. Bruce half rolled his eyes and then settled for smiling at Cephera.

"Tony said you went back home to celebrate the birth of Ikol. Congratulations by the way." 

"Yes I was and thank you." By the look of things Banner was working on his usual DNA analysis and Tony on his armor.

"I was meaning to ask, what's up with the whole 'Children are the be all end all' with your people?" Tony grabbed a very small screwdriver and began tinkering with his invention.

"My people have trouble procreating." She frowned at the thought. 

"Why?" Dr Banner asked taking his attention off his slide sample.

"We don't know," she shrugged.

Banner looked to Tony who was also looking up. It's almost like an interesting idea passed between them. "What?" She asked them looking back and forth to each of them.

"We could help," Dr Banner offered.

"Help?"

"Well, we could examine some volunteers, see what's clogging you guys up." Tony smirked.

"Examine? I'm not sure I want my people becoming test subjects." The idea seemed alien to her. 

"Volunteers. I'm sure you can find some of your people willing to go the distance if it meant possibly having more babies." Tony was still grinning. "Unless you feel that your well off, which I doubt."

"No, we aren't well off. For centuries my people held their breaths for my father to have a child. If the royal family dies, our whole world dies and everyone with Mechanivian blood do as well. Me and my sister were the only children conceived before she and I became pregnant." Tony gapped, his grin dropping.

"So for the last like 500 years or so, your people have had no children." She nodded. "How have your kind even lived this long?" Tony seemed baffled in a way only he could pull off.

"Lots of sex with different people, and luck." She replied.

"Huh," Tony tapped his chin with the same screwdriver. "You need us," he shifted to wagging the screwdriver between him and Bruce.

"I'll mention it to my people and see what they say. Anyone who volunteers are to be treated with the utmost respect. We are not lab rats." She warned.

"I think Tony would agree that we'd do our best to not offend anyone. I personally, would love to help."

Cephera just nodded.

She couldn't imagine a world full of her people who could just decide to have a kid. It's never been how they lived. She wondered how that would be treated. Would they lose their focus on treasuring life?

Everything they were, was based on the fact that life was precious. Their combat training was to try and keep as many of them alive as possible for as long as possible. They all lived in the palace because there really wasn't enough to spread out.

It wasn't as if they didn't have room to allow everyone to move off to other parts of the world to expand, if they could have kids so easily, but she worried their entire economical structure would change.

Such a huge change would be for the best or the worst.

Cephera became suddenly ashamed of her political thinking. Everyone has a right to children and expansion of their family. As a mother she knew the joy of having a child. She knew many women who never knew that joy and many more who were in that very position now.

This offer was a good thing, not something to worry about. Besides, the political evolution of their lands came from her father and sister. They were the current rulers.

"Thank you both," she said shaking herself from her thoughts. "It's such a foreign thought to me I wasn't sure how to react." She apologized for her hesitation.

"No biggie, but as a way to make it up to us, how about making supper?" Tony suggested with a hint of bossy.

Cephera laughed loudly. "You do not want to eat anything I cook," she said between laughing. "How about I order Chinese, or pizza."

"That'll do, but really that's JARVIS being useful." Tony pointed out. She shook her head at him as she walked away. "You will deliver it to us down here, right?"

She didn't reply. Let him keep wondering.

(Old Loki/Tyr)

"Did you hear," one SHIELD Agent said to his buddy. His friend turned to look at him for the juicy gossip. "That alien girl Fury got working downstairs in data entry, she's Loki wife."

"Director Fury wouldn't have allowed that. Loki is a wanted war criminal, why would he let her in?" The other guy looked confused and concerned.

"I don't know. Some guy in weapons heard it from a friend of his downstairs in the labs." 

Tyr smiled as he watched his rumors spread like wildfire throughout the facility. Humans were all the same. It took only telling one person and already half of the building had heard the news.

Tyr enjoyed watching it spread from his invisible shadows.

He thought he was finished with his alternate wife, but her revelation that Ikol took after his genetic code told him that she at least knew he was a frost giant. It wouldn't be long before she may uncover the real truth. 

He couldn't allow that.

So now he would make trouble for her on Earth to take her mind off her babies mystery daddy. With any luck she might kick the bucket although he didn't really plan to see her dead.

He was hoping she'd be around to see her reality drown in her own husbands hatred.

He was very concerned over the fact he has no idea what might have happened while Cephera was alone with Frigga. His tainting of his younger self relied heavily on his separation from his wife.

Cephera was Loki's voice of reason. She was the calm to his storm. 

Tyr thought she wouldn't cause anymore problems being sent away, but he hadn't expected Odin to allow her access to the castle. Odin hadn't even consulted Tyr with the notion.

He thought that taking the form of the dead advisor would secure his place to manipulate the king to do his bidding, but he was wrong. It was frustrating.

It would seem that Odin was not so easily made a puppet where his family is concerned.

Oh well, he loved a good challenge.

(Steve)

He stretched after his gym workout, even though he didn't really get sore. He'd gotten used to the stares he got from those who hadn't seen him in the gym before. 

At first it was awkward, then annoying, now it was just life. 

He quickly showered and headed out of the gym only to be hauled aside by Natasha Romanov the second the gym doors closed behind him. "Woah," he said in surprise and stared at the agent questioningly.

"Is it true?" She asked him.

"Is what true?" He replied.

"There's a rumor circulating that Cephera's married to Loki." She eyed Steve with suspicion.

Steve frowned. "Does it matter?" He asked in return.

"So it is true, and you knew." She narrowed her eyes.

"Her father said a few things in front of me. I put two and two together but she never actually confessed it to me. Really it's not fair to judge her by who she's married to." Steve put his hands in his pockets.

"It makes sense now. The conversation I had with her. Her sneaky tip toed answers." Natasha look as though she felt the tip toeing was enough to condemn the woman.

"Loki's in prison, Natasha. Cephera's here on her own. She doesn't owe us an explanation on how or why she's married to him. She doesn't need to divulge her private life to anyone. If anything, the way you're acting now might be the very reason she didn't bring it up." Natasha threw him a glare. "I don't question your past." He noted.

"I didn't try to take over the human race, killing hundreds along the way." She retorted.

"Neither did Cephera." Steve countered. "All I'm saying is we wait for her to do something to condemn her, not judge her by what her husband did. She deserves a fair chance, just like anyone else." Steve stood by his decision. When he'd figured it out he hadn't brought it up.

"I'll be keeping an eye on her, you should too. Does Fury know?" She asked looking around.

"He probably does now." Steve noted. Natasha considered that and nodded agreement. She let Steve go from the spot she'd been holding him and walked away. He watched her go with a frown.

How did everyone find it out anyway?

Maybe, by the time she came back, the news will have become old news and most will have forgotten about it. Steve knew what it was like to be the odd one out.

Being the one and only super soldier and sleeping for 70 years encased in ice made everyone around him fascinated. He could only imagine it would be the same for her only instead of curiosity it would be scrutiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I have decided that I will not be incorporating Ultron into this storyline. The events of Cap 2 and Thor 2 will be upcoming though their timelines may be a little different from the movies. :D


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

"Your friends do know what they're getting thenselves into, right?" Seraphina asked her sister as they guided not one, but ten volunteers through the Byfrost to Earth.

Seraphina hadn't expected to see her sister back so soon. In fact, she thought she'd be on Earth long before Cephera made another trip home.

And on top of that, the news Cephera brought was monumental. The people hadn't shut up since their father announced it. Everyone was all a flutter at the thought of figuring out their problems.

Before they'd told everyone, Cephera opened up about her concerns over what would happen to their way of life if such a change should occur. They all agreed that the opportunity was too good to give up and so they would deal with the changes as they happened.

It still remained to be seen if the humans could figure out their reproduction problems anyway.

Needless to say the ten who volunteered were not the only ones. There were so many that their father had to calm down the crowd and select a handful. 

He decided to send ten who had different secondary genetics. He figured there was a chance that that could factor in. Seraphina was representing the human side. She didn't mind being tested on.

"You all understand that this does not mean there is a cure to our problems." Their father had warned them all.

"I have tried for the last 8000 years to concieve. I am slowly reaching an age where it will never be possible. I am willing to try anything that will grant me safe succession to my name." Delora spoke up immediately. Her words sparked them all to agree wholeheartedly.

"Lucky thing Tony has more than enough space for all of us." Cephera said. Seraphina smiled and nodded.

"Good to know," she replied. She looked forward to meeting this Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. In a way, they would owe these men their lives if they succeeded.

"What will they be doing to us?" One of the men asked. Five girls and five boys plus Seraphina of course. That's who they sent.

"Blood samples probably." Cephera replied.

"Semen samples is more likely. Eggs from the girls. Probably some scans." Seraphina shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me as long as they leave me a live specimen." 

Because of their small numbers, the Mechanovians hadn't developed safe ways to test such things on the living. It would be the first time they'd undergone such treatment. They spent their time perfecting there mental and physical abilities, not their scientific ones.

"I'm excited," one of the women said and away they began to chatter about the endless possibilities. Seraphina chuckled and smiled at her sister.

XxX

"Tony, I have volunteers." Cephera announced. They'd followed Cephera all the way through the tower to this workshop. Seraphina was instantly drawn to the technology there.

Cephera had spoken of Tony Stark and his iron man suits. Though Seraphina had never cared much about the human race, at least not with the same interest as her sister, she still could be impressed by their ingenuity. 

They'd come a long way for people who lived such short lives. They certainly knew how to make the most out of the time they had.

"Woah," Tony said looking up. Seraphina could see him mentally taking note of how many of them there were. "I expected more like a couple,"

"Father thought it would be better and more accurate to send one of each who have a different genetic. Mechanovian blood is always dominant but our looks come from our halves who are not Mechanovian. It may make a difference from one of us to another." Seraphina explained. 

"Tony this is my sister, Seraphina." Cephera promptly shot in seeing as Seraphina hasn't introduced herself before speaking.

"I can see the resemblance," he said looking Seraphina over. 

"Which one of you fine creatures will be experimenting on us females?" One of the girls said. Seraphina looked to see her eyeing both Stark and Banner with deep interest.

"Will it be hands on, or hands off?" Another asked.

"Uh huh. I thought that was just a trait your dad had. I'm beginning to suspect you're the odd ball out for the flirtatious manner." Tony came out from around his table and pointed at Cephera.

Seraphina couldn't complain about either man. Stark had that confident air about him that set off a sense that he's a player. Bruce had that kind puppy look. The kind you want to smother with plenty of attention.

"Sorry girls, Stark is off limits. He's taken." Seraphina informed them smirking at their frowns of disappointment.

"Even for us men?" Mostly, the men had been quiet until now.

"You can't have a child with another guys, sorry." Tony informed him so casually Seraphina actually chuckled.

"Don't mean I can't have fun along the way." He winked at Stark who just nodded as he agreed to the statement. 

"Sorry, not sure Pepper would be thrilled, but Banner over here is perfectly single, though he might turn a little green." Tony grinned.

"No one is going hands on here." Bruce cut in at last.

"Alright people, listen up. Down to business. Whatever these two fine men need, we give them and let's try not to make them too uncomfortable whilst doing so." Seraphina announced. This could get out of hand.

"Line up over here single file please. We'll start with basic blood samples." Bruce Banner told them. Seraphina stayed behind, she'd wait till last.

"So I'm right, you're all just a very flirty kind of people." Tony asked Seraphina.

"Pretty much." Seraphina agreed. "We've been bred to be confident enough to flirt openly and without getting upset over rejection. Cephera is very reserved like our mother." She glanced at Cephera who had decided to help Banner by labelling the vials of blood.

"And your son? He doesn't seem flirty like that." Tony noted.

"I have no idea who Rorik takes after. If you met his father, you'd wonder too. Though when Rorik's sexual interests are perked he doesn't waste time." Seraphina smirked.

"It's a little creepy you know that about your son," Tony said.

"Maybe to you, but like I said we've been bred with confidence in such things. We don't shun sex no matter how many partners you have or even whether they are male or female. We didn't shun Cephera when she decided to risk waiting for love even though it could have meant she'd never have a child." Seraphina watched the line get shorter and smiled at the little flirting still happening.

Poor Doctor Banner looked almost shocked at some things said to him. Seraphina almost wished she could have heard them.

"Love? Is Loki even capable of that?" Tony was smart enough to lower his voice so Cephera wouldn't hear.

"I haven't always gotten along with Loki, but if he has ever done anything right it's her. He loves her. He's been good to her. They've been through a lot together and if you knew half of it you might be surprised on how your view of him could change." Seraphina sighed.

"I'm glad to hear that. I like your sister, but she really needs to relax." Tony pointed out.

Seraphina laughed. "Cephera has gone her whole life trying to belong while trying to be herself. It's a conflict that rarely works out when you're as whimsical as her while also being careful of rules." 

"So, are you doing this?" Tony asked changing the subject.

"I am. It's funny, I always hated the idea of having a kid. I didn't see myself as mother material, but now that I've experienced it, I want another. It's different once you have your own." Seraphina thought of when Rorik was only boy. She missed those days. "Do you have children, Mr. Stark?"

"Not yet," he replied and walked away.

"Come on Sera, you're all that's left." Cephera prompted waving her across the room. Seraphina did as she set out to do and donated her blood for the cause.

XxX

"Look at those cheeks," Seraphina gentle grabbed Ikol's cheek between her fingers. Seraphina's favorite years had been when Rorik had begun to walk and she'd begun teaching him combat. This stage where he did nothing but lay around were somewhat boring for her.

Still, she enjoyed coddling Cephera's son.

"How many do you think you'll have if this works?" Cephera asked watching them together.

"I dunno, maybe one or two more." Seraphina replied. "Spaced out of course. Rorik is old enough to leave the nest, so to speak. I think then is the perfect time for another." Seraphina replied. It was funny how she'd already thought about it.

"Any plans as to the father?" Cephera probed nudging Seraphina with her elbow.

"Fandral of course. Why mess with that. He makes excellent strong, healthy babies, and he's a great father." Seraphina had already decided that too. She didn't need children from different men.

"Unless by then he's started a family in Asgard and settles down." Cephera always had a way of bringing it up.

Even though Seraphina enjoyed the way things were, the thought of Fandral meeting a woman through a sexual encounter whom he took deeper interest in disturbed her.

But more so the thought of him having a kid with anyone else. The thought enraged her to the point of jealousy. She'd never felt such a thing before until she'd thought of that situation. He could fuck whomever he liked, but for some reason him having a kid with anyone else was a no no. In a way that was unfair of her to feel, but nevertheless, she felt it.

"I doubt that. I'll tell him my plans for children and I'm sure he'll comply." Seraphina answered. She wasn't about to reveal her prior jealously, not even to Cephera.

"If you're not planning to have children with different people, why not settle down?" Cephera pouted and Seraphina glared at her.

"Why do you have to push this topic?" Seraphina handed over Ikol as frustration took over. 

"Because every time I do, you become defensive. That's not like you. There are feelings between you and Fandral that neither of you will talk about. Everyone can see it when you're together. You don't tell me things anymore. You bottle it all up and you need to express yourself. You need to be honest with yourself." Cephera rocked Ikol as she spoke.

"I'm fine with things the way they are." Seraphina shot her twin a glare. "Settling down is not for everyone." She added.

"You're right, but you've always dismissed it because you had a better chance to conceive with different people. If that changes, you should just think about what it might be like. Maybe it could be for you." She hated that wide eyed look her sister was giving her.

"Fine, I'll think about it." Seraphina replied. "But only when we know this works." She added. Cephera looked like she wanted to hug her, but as Ikol was occupying her arms, Seraphina was spared the sentiment.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

Cephera woke up in the middle of her dream where Loki was yet again in her arms. His practiced fingers caressing her skin and his long prison hair tickling her as he worked his way down her abdomen. 

Though she preferred him with shorter hair, in her dreams she dreamt of him as he was, not as she'd rather him to be. 

She supposed that was a reflection of her love.

She couldn't picture him Jotun. She'd known him so long as Asgardian she simply couldn't form to mind what he might look like otherwise. She'd only seen her son as a Jotun for a mere minute and even that memory had faded slightly.

It was Ikol who woke her from her dream. He was crying, hungry no doubt. 

Cephera quickly climbed from her bed and plucked Ikol from his crib in the next room. Pepper had gone out and purchased the crib while Cephera had been gone. She said that Ikol would eventually be too big for the bassinet. 

Ikol's crying didn't stop until he was firmly clenched to her breast to fill his belly on his mother's milk. Cephera sang softly to him, sitting down in the armchair to wait for him to be done.

"I thought I heard a baby," Seraphina said groggily. She'd been sleeping with Cephera since she arrived three days ago. Cephera hadn't realized she'd woken her sister. 

Seraphina took a seat on the floor and smiled sleepily up at the two of them. "I think Loki would enjoy your breasts now. They are bigger." The elder twin pointed out.

"Only because they are filled with nutritious milk. They'll return to normal soon enough." Cephera replied.

Seraphina laughed. "You hope," Cephera frowned. Yes she was hoping. It was a fact that woman gained weight on their breasts while breastfeeding, but it was hit or miss on whether or not they would shrink to their original weight. For some woman they remained the larger size.

She had enjoyed her little ones. Dresses and tops fit her without worrying over too much cleavage or buttons not closing properly. 

"Yours went back to normal," Cephera noted back at her sister.

"Mostly. They're actually slightly smaller than before, according to my old clothing." Seraphina smirked. "You can't afford to go smaller than before, or you'll have none." Cephera scrunched up her nose.

"They weren't that tiny." She insisted.

"Close enough," Seraphina shrugged.

"I'm going back to work today," Cephera announced, leaving the topic of breasts behind.

"You know, on Earth, there is a thing called maternity leave. You can take the whole year off." Seraphina gave Cephera a one eyed glance. She'd stretched out on the carpet with her hands under her head and closed her eyes for comfort.

"Yes, Pepper told me, but Earth doesn't have that kind of time. Other worlds will not wait till my maternity leave finishes for possible invasions." She pointed out.

"If they bother with Earth at all," Seraphina reminded her with a tiny shake of her head.

Cephera's mind shot to the other Loki. His plans included the destruction of Earth and all the other nine realms too. 

She hadn't told Seraphina about him yet. It was still a secret between her, Suvia, Rorik, and now Frigga. The more who knew, the bigger the chances that old Loki would find out. So far they had no reason to believe he knew. Things had been mostly peaceful for Cephera on Earth.

"I won't be gone long, a few hours a day. With you here you can take care of Ikol. Pepper has been busy at her job again and I'd hate to ask her for any more favors." Cephera smiled at the thought of Pepper. She'd been so helpful with Ikol. 

After Suvia left, Pepper had taken some time off to give Cephera a hand and to just be there for her. It had been very nice of her.

"I'm not complaining. I'll take care of my nephew. You just be careful." Cephera smiled with a nod.

XxX

When Cephera entered the SHIELD building, everyone was rushing around. She got shouldered by a few different people who hadn't even excused themselves afterwards.

"What's going on?" Cephera asked two agents who'd stopped in the hallway.

"Fury...," one began and took one look at Cephera and froze. She waited for him to continue, but when he never she urged him again.

"What about fury?" The man's mouth opened but he was silenced by another agent.

"Ms. Drogo," he said catching her attention. "Follow me," she did so quickly, eager to find out what was happening.

When they hit the elevator they went up further than she'd ever gone before. They hit the highest floor and the agent escorted her out. "Mr. Pierce," the agent said stopping midway across the pristine tile floor.

"Thank you, you can go." The agent nodded and Cephera noticed he was more heavily armed than they usually were. Maybe he had a mission.

"Ms. Drogo, or should I say Princess Drogo," he smiled and gestured to a leather armchair. He sat down in one as well and waited. 

Cephera hadn't mentioned her royal status as it meant little to Earth anyhow. She wondered if her father might have when he'd made his treaty. As it was the only thing that made sense, she ignored the how.

"Ms. Will be fine," Cephera assured him. "I'm sorry we haven't met before." She looked him over, nothing immediately different about him than any other man.

"Alexander Peirce, I'm a councilman for SHIELD. I oversee this faculty." He answered.

"I thought Director Fury did that," she frowned. All this time she thought Fury was the head of everything, not a secondary to someone else.

"Nick is a good friend of mine and he oversees things below this floor. His orders come from me though." 

"I see," she replied. "What is it you want with me?" She asked, weary of the strange events since she'd walked in the doors.

"Just to meet you, and well, frankly to approach some rather disturbing news we've received lately." He frowned.

"News?" She lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

"We've received word that you have mislead us. That you are in fact the wife of the war criminal Loki." He was very matter-of-fact about it. 

Cephera was too stunned to reply. "I," she managed but stopped again.

"Let me set this straight," Alexander said. "We here at SHIELD do not appreciate being led astray by our own employees. We demand a certain amount of respect from those who work for us. As you can image, we have people who work for us that don't have the cleanest of pasts but we also have them on full disclosure. You failed to provide us with this information." Alexander frowned down at her as he stood.

"My marital status has nothing to do with my helping you. Furthermore, I'm curious as to how you would even know. The reason I didn't tell you is because I felt I would not be trusted and I only have a limited time to lend you my knowledge and I didn't think that time allotted for acquiring full trust through some time period of probation." 

Cephera hadn't really thought of it that way before, but the words seem to fall from her mouth without previous consideration. She didn't take it back though as it was most certainly true.

"Still, you must understand that your husband directly put my company in danger. That we allowed you access to very sensitive information...,"

"No, you never," Cephera narrowed her eyes. "I give you sensitive information. I have been given access to nothing. If anything, I provide you with things that could amount to your survival against other beings from other worlds because of my husband's previous actions." The councilman paused and looked her over.

"The information you have provided us has been valuable. I have put much thought into your secrets...,"

"One secret Sir, I hide nothing else." The moment she said it her mind thought of Old Loki and she nearly cringed at her accidental lie.

"Secret then. We would like you to remain on with us, but there is a matter of your treaty." Cephera didn't like the way he said it. Something hallow about his words that made the treaty sound distasteful.

"What about it?" She asked deciding to stand. She no longer felt comfortable sitting down.

"We cannot adhere to the treaty created and signed between Nicolas Fury and your father." Cephera squared her shoulders, unhappy with this turn of events.

"Why not?" She demanded taking on her political tone.

"We have discovered that the Director has been keeping his own secrets and carrying out missions with second agendas." Alexander put his hands behind his back and turned to the window to look down.

"Director Fury didn't strike me as that kind of man," she replied keeping her eyes on him.

"So you can imagine my surprise when I found out." He didn't look at her when he spoke but she could see his reflection.

"Where is the Director now?" She'd deal with the treaty problems later. She had never known anyone to back out of one before. Her father would know how to handle it better than her, maybe even her sister.

Alexander's shoulders slumped slightly at her question. "Director Fury was brought to the hospital an hour ago. He's in critical condition." 

"What?" Cephera was shocked.

"I had hoped I could speak with him. To give him a chance to explain his actions but he made enemies during his secret convert operation and they got to him before us. Captain Rogers is at the hospital with him." Alexander glanced back at her.

"If he makes it, what will happen to Director Fury?" She asked shaking off her shock. She didn't like Mr. Pierce. She'd seen this in Loki before. Even faced with such dire circumstances he was much too calm for a man claiming Nick was his friend. If she learned anything from being the tricksters wife, it was at least how to spot an actor.

"He'll be brought in for questioning once he's able." 

"And if he dies, your answers go with him." She pointed out.

"Unless Steve Rogers knows anything. He was sent on the last mission that alerted us to Fury's secret missions. Nick was also shot within Captain Rogers home." Mr. Pierce stepped away from the window and finally turned back to look at her.

"Captain Rogers wouldn't be involved with anything he didn't think was the right and just thing." She warned.

"People have a way of surprising us Ms. Drogo, even those who seem the most innocent." His comment was a double one, meant for her as well as Steve.

"You have a lot on your hands, I think I'll go home." She turned with just that intent.

"We'd like you to stay. We still want your help Princess. We still need the knowledge you have been providing." She wondered how her information would be used by a man who seemed less than empathetic to his friends current critical health.

"Of course," she agreed realizing she needed to make sure nothing in her information could be put to use in a manner that could put her people in immediate danger.

"Excellent, I'll have Agent Reid escort you downstairs." He pressed a button on his phone and in came the Agent who brought her up. He was still decked out in his artillery. 

"I won't need an escort." She assured the Councilman.

"Just a safety precaution. Because of Director Fury's involvement, his signature on your treaty, and recent events, I would rather you be under watch..., for your own protection of course." Cephera plastered a grateful smile on her face.

"That's kind of you," she replied. She turned and followed Agent Reid. Cephera wouldn't hurt anyone unless she had to. If they tried to keep her from leaving when she was ready, she would fight back and mortals couldn't contain her, at least she hoped they couldn't.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124

The blaring alarm made Cephera's head shoot up. Something was happening. 

She glanced at her guard who was stationed at the door of her office. He had his head titled away, his finger pressing his ear-peace further into his ear. His mouth moved in response to something said to him.

Cephera looked away before he turned his attention to her.

"You need to come with me," he told her as she pretended he caught her attention away from the alarm.

"But I'm not done," she protested.

"There's been a security breach. Mr. Pierce wants you kept safe." Cephera didn't want to argue, at least not yet. She followed her escort from the room and back up the elevator to the fourth floor.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Steve Rogers has escaped the building," his lips turned up into a snarl when he chanced a look at her.

"Escaped? Why was he a prisoner?" Cephera didn't like this.

"He wasn't. He was brought in for questioning regarding the incident with Director Fury and refused to answer. He's now an accessory to the conspiracy." 

"There is no way Steve would be involved with anything like that," Cephera was beyond suspicious now, she was ready to leave. This was insane.

"Director Fury will clear all of this up once he's out of the hospital." She declared seeing no need for all of the fuss.

"The director died during operation." Cephera stopped walking and froze in the hall. When her guard noticed he turned and made a grab for her arm.

"Come on," he said during the movement.

Cephera jerked back and glared. "Do not put your hands on me." She warned.

"You're slowing us down." He complained and made to grab her again. It was not safe here, not for her or the humans who should try to keep her a prisoner as well.

She would not be captured leaving Ikol without a father or a mother. Loki had always told her, quick thinking and using fast spells were better in a fight than channeled spells.

Cephera looked right at the man attempting to subdue her. "Sleep," she told him, a spell falling from her fingers like dust and overcoming his face.

It wasn't not a practical spell to use if she'd been actually fighting, you needed to hold eye contact for it. She wondered why Loki never used it on Earth, although it seemed he enjoyed playing with the mortals from what she'd heard.

The man fell to the floor and Cephera turned back around. She needed to head to the lobby and get home. She wished she had a way to contact Steve, but she'd never thought to get his number.

As quickly as she could, Cephera found the lobby only to realize it was sealed. To hold people in or keep them out she wasn't sure. Maybe Steve was still in the building?

Cephera whipped out her cell phone to call Tony and paused. From the corner of her eyes she noticed people moving into the room. Looking around her there were Agent's fully geared for battle cautiously surrounding her.

She had no doubt at that point she was being watched on camera.

"I'm going home," she told them. "I won't stay here for this madness." She added.

"We can't let you leave," the guard who looked to be in charge, told her.

"I can, and I will." She responded making to walk for the front door. They tightened their circle intent to keep her there.

She wished she could talk to her sister from there, but she was too far away to make the ring connection. "Stand down." He warned her.

"I don't want to hurt any of you." She replied counting at least five on either side of her not counting behind her, or in front of her. She couldn't put that many to sleep, it would take too much energy. Magic always came with a price.

She hated to fight. She didn't know why, but it wasn't built in to her like it was the rest of her people. She enjoyed being peaceful, so she did what she didn't best. Looked for an alternate escape.

The doors might be sealed but they were made of glass. Easily teleported through if she could get close enough. Knowing they wouldn't back down Cephera took a good inhale of air.

She made two copies of herself so that three of her we're now in the room. She'd taken them off-guard. Maybe they didn't think she could do the same tricks her husband used, or at least some of them.

Two recovered from their confusion fast and fired their weapons. Cephera dodged them and kept herself focused on keeping her copies up. She just needed to get close enough to touch the door, that's all.

While her other forms caused confusion, she grabbed the person closest to her and tossed him backwards while knockin the feet out from under the next.

Nothing to harm them, but she needed them out of her way. She was happy the dresses on Earth came in short varieties, otherwise fighting might have been very strained.

She flipped the next agent, a woman, onto her back, her weapon skidding across the floor. Cephera felt the sting of at least three bullets hit her left shoulder from behind. She jumped out of the way before anymore could strike her.

It was enough to cause her concentration to deplete, her copies disappeared.

Blood oozed down her back, staining her dress. She ignored the pain as she'd always been taught to do. Truthfully, she'd felt more pain going head to head with her combat instructors back home.

She made a neat tumble and when she landed, she cut into a quick leg swipe taking another off their feet. Of course the others she'd knocked down where on their feet again, but she was almost to the door now, even one of the windows would do.

Two hits to her person, one to her belly and the other to her chest only startled her, but the human wasn't strong enough to wind her. She hit back winding them instead and knocking them unconscious with her fist.

All she could think of now was to get home. Back to her sister and her son. Her son needed her.

Thoughts of Ikol kept her going. The idea of having him safe in her arms overrode her usual kind tendencies. She attacked those around her with a different sort of vigor than she'd started with.

Most of them seemed to rely on their weapons, but she could be faster when she wanted to be. She unarmed at least six of them before the rest decided to go full combat on her ass.

They were trained and trained well. She had trouble keeping up with the blows, but then again she'd never taken on so many before. She also was a little scratchy, she didn't practice like she should. If Seraphina were there, she'd probably have them all knocked out by now, or dead if need be.

Cephera dodged the swipe of a double edged blade and nailed him in the face with her forehead breaking his nose. He stumbled backward and she took her break.

She ran for the doors glass and put her hand to it. Bullets hit the window beside her, but didn't break it. Any bullet that might have hit her was left inside as she teleported just outside the glass.

She watched the stunned expressions for just a moment before she ran for it.

XxX

"What in the world happened to you?" Seraphina asked taking in Cephera's disheveled look.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. Get these out would you." Cephera turned to allow her sister to see the bullet wounds.

"Shit, what a mess." Her sister replied. "We'll need something to fish them out with,"

"Tony's workshop, he should have something." They headed downstairs where Tony and Bruce were still overlooking the blood samples and other things they'd collected.

"Not cool. Blood on the floor. You're cleaning that up." Tony told Cephera pointing. Cephera cracked a smile. Leave it to Tony to make jokes.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Banner asked coming to her aide.

One of the Mechanovian woman was behind her inspecting the wounds. "A minor scratch. She'll be fine. We are built to withstand more than this." She was smug about it.

"Tony give me some pliers." Seraphina demanded.

"You're cleaning those too," he remarked. "Rough day at work?" He asked while Seraphina pulled out the bullets.

"It worries me how calm you are that this happened at work." Cephera noted.

"It's SHIELD. Nothing surprises me." He shrugged. "So what happened?" Cephera explained what she knew. Really, it was all very strange. She had no idea what they wanted with her although being Loki's wife probably had something to do with it. 

"Just the usual day working for SHIELD then." Tony commented after she'd finished.

"The amount you mistrust SHIELD by is astounding." Cephera frowned. "We need to help Steve," she added.

"We have no way of finding him," Tony said. "Besides, he'll come to us if he needs us. No one came to help me when I was attacked by the Mandarin." Cephera felt Tony was a little miffed about that.

"Mother," Rorik's voice made them all turn their eyes to him.

"Rorik?" Seraphina clearly hadn't been expecting him. "I thought you were staying in Asgard for a bit."

"I was helping father, but then Asgard was attacked." He frowned and worry crowned his handsome features. "The attack left many dead inside the city...,"

"Loki?" Cephera asked immediately when Rorik paused.

"He's fine, but... I'm sorry. Frigga was faced with the madman and his crazy pumped up minion, she didn't survive." Cephera forgot her day completely. Forgot about Steve and whatever might be happening to him.

"No," she uttered the word low. "She can't be," she shook her head, unwilling to believe it.

"I'm sorry," Rorik repeated. He knew how much Frigga meant to her.

"I have to go to Asgard," Cephera moved to go and Rorik stopped her. 

"You can't. Odin's sealed off Asgard and has sent the Mechanovians home. He says this is not a war he needs help with." Rorik frowned. "I was the last one through the Byfrost. Heimdall was kind enough to send me here but the bridge was sealed behind me."

"I'm assuming your father is unhurt," Seraphina said and Rorik nodded. Cephera noticed the tiny hint of relief cross her sisters face.

"If anyone wants me, I'll be upstairs with Ikol." Cephera pushed past her nephew and left everyone behind. 

'Frigga...' She thought, drowning in overwhelming sadness.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125

"Thor?" Jane's sleepy voice asked. Thor sat on the edge of the bed, the blanket draped across his lap in the small stuffy room. He was accustomed to a much larger, airier dwelling, but that wasn't what had him awake at such an early hour.

One would think he'd be happy. He was free. 

Free from his direct shackle to the throne. His choice to help guard the nine realms his own way and winning was to be celebrated. He was with Jane who brought out a joy in him he hadn't felt quite like this before. No enemies to bother him in his peaceful days.

However, it had only been a days since he'd left Asgard behind and he had yet to deliver the devastating news to his sister-in-law that Loki was dead.

"She still mourns Frigga, as do we all, but her sadness is not as controlled as our own. Perhaps, it would be best to avoid telling Cephera of her husband's fate. Give her time to calm her saddened heart." 

That was Tyr's suggestion before he left. The suggestion still did not sit right with Thor.

To allow her any means of joy right before crushing them again seemed cruel. He had done wrong by Cephera before in the past, he couldn't allow their relationship to remain so torn. 

"I've decided,"

"You're telling her?" Thor smiled. Jane knew what had been weighing heavily on his conscience and such a vague statement was enough for her to put it together.

"It's the right thing to do. She will heal in time, but I'm sure she would rather know now. There is only a matter of time before the rumours begin in Asgard and her people catch wind of it. If she hears it from someone other than me, she will hate me." Thor flexed his fingers. 

"If it were you, I'd want to know as soon as possible, no matter what," Jane said giving him the extra push he needed to help him decide he had made the right choice.

Thor stood and began to dress. "You're going now?" She asked glancing at the window where night was still clearly the hour.

"New York is far enough away. By the time I arrive, she will have woken." Thor replied.

"You're not flying?" She sounded surprised.

"I'm quite enjoying my days doing things as you do." He turned to her and grinned. She returned his smile and jumped to her feet.

"I'm coming with you." She announced. Thor didn't argue. He'd love for Jane to meet Cephera. She just might need the company. Besides, it would give Thor time to see his friend Tony Stark.

"Excellent. You know transportation better than I." He replied.

XxX

A little over 8 hours later, Thor and Jane arrived at Stark tower. "Impressive, Stark has done much work on this since I was here last. It seen plenty of damage during Loki's attack on your world." Thor admired the architectural work that was the tower before they headed inside.

Inside was empty on the ground floor. It puzzled Thor. He'd expected to see it bustling with life. To his left he saw the doors to an elevator and the numbers above it were descending. The doors slide open when it reached the bottom and Seraphina stepped out.

"Thor, it's a surprise to see you," she said looking him over before moving her eyes to Jane. "Tony's computer alerted us to your arrival." She answered before Thor could ask. 

"I was wondering how I might get a hold of him." Thor admitted. "I bring news from Asgard." He could not say it with a smile on his face. It was not good news.

"It's about time. We've been waiting to hear from someone since the gates closed." Seraphina crossed her arms and gave a look of annoyance. 

"I am sorry," Thor formally apologized. "May we venture upstairs so that I may speak with your sister. I will explain everything." Thor was eager to get this over with. 

"Follow me," Seraphina escorted them back inside the elevators. 

"Jane Foster, this is Princess Seraphina Drogo, sister to Cephera." He used his time going up to make a quick introduction.

"Nice to meet you," Jane extended her hand with a soft smile. Seraphina shook it and once again looked her over. 

"You're not bad looking. Cute really." Seraphina commented. "I hear you're super smart," 

"I wouldn't say super smart, but I'm happy with the work I've accomplished using the things I've learnt over the years." Thor felt as if Seraphina wanted to say something further, but she didn't.

Given her close friendship with Sif, Thor felt as though Seraphina didn't approve of this match, but Thor did not care for Seraphina's dislike for it. He loved Jane.

"Hey big fellow, no cape, no hammer, I hardly recognized you." Tony Stark said striding over toward them when they reached their destination.

"I live on Earth now, so I do as you mortals do." Thor replied.

"That must be utterly boring." Tony replied with a smirk.

"It is good to see you Tony Stark, man of iron." Thor returned a smile but then looked around for Cephera. "I must speak with my sister, where is she?" He asked.

"Me and you will have to have a little chat later about how you dropped her off on my doorstep without coming clean with me, I'm still sore about that." Tony told Thor.

"I'm here. Sorry, I was bathing Ikol." Cephera had the child in her arms as she approached. It had been the first time Thor had seen him. There was a vague familiarity about him, something Thor couldn't put his finger on.

Cephera stopped in front of them and put her free hand to Thor's bicep. "I'm sorry about your mother," she said a shadow of sadness clouding her usually vibrant eyes.

"She died a warrior. She died protecting Jane." Thor replied before embracing his sister and her son. It was still awkward to hold her this way. "Forgive my manners this morning. This is Jane Foster, Jane this is my sister Cephera Drogo." He let Cephera go so she could properly meet and greet Jane.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jane said. "I'm sorry to stare, I just..." She paused. 

"Just what?" Cephera tilted her head waiting for more.

"It's just when I think of Loki having a wife I guess I didn't picture you," Jane turned a little red, embarrassed. 

"I get that a lot. I dunno, people expect someone a little less tiny, and sweet and mix me up with someone voluptuous, and fiery." She glanced over at Tony.

"I'm sorry. I'm not judging...," Jane began.

"Don't worry, I don't take offence." Cephera assured her touching her arm. "This is my son, Ikol." Cephera turned the attention to her child.

"He's gorgeous. Look at those eyes." Thor did. Ikol's eyes were open wide and staring around in curiosity. They were veiled by thick eyelashes that made him look almost mysterious. 

"Would you hold him while I speak with my brother," she asked.

Jane immediately reached out and took the baby. "Would I ever." She agreed her smile widening. "Look at you so well behaved," She said to Ikol once she had a hold of him.

"What's happened in Asgard? Rorik told us what he knew, which was very little." She urged turning back to Thor.

Thor took a deep breath. "Jane discovered a force called the Aether, here on Earth. It's discovery awakened a race called the dark elves. I took Jane to Asgard not knowing these elves were on their way to take the Aether, which had taken Jane as a host to live inside her body." He began and took a seat.

"They attacked Asgard and while trying to protect Jane, mother was killed." Thor looked down fidgeting with playing with his fingers. "My father closed the Byfrost locking us all inside. The elves had a way to enter the city undetected. Father wanted to wait for them to come back at the risk of losing more of our people, but I wanted to take Jane and lure them away." 

"Typical of your father," Seraphina commented.

Thor didn't respond. "I couldn't get Jane off Asgard using the Byfrost and so we, myself and my friends, devised a plan. Loki knew of paths off Asgard so we broke him free of his prison and he aided us in our escape."

"Loki's free!" Thor wished he had told her first that he was dead. Perhaps then the hope that lit up her eyes would not be there.

"Uh oh," Seraphina muttered as if reading Thor's weary expression.

"We met with Malekith, the leader of the dark elves with a plan to defeat him and destroy the Aether. The plan almost worked, but it would seem the Aether cannot be destroyed. He obtained the magic, hosting it from Jane to him and escaped. He left behind a minion powered by old magic and some other elves. We were forced into battle, during which..., Loki tackled the large beast and killed him, but not before sustaining grievous wounds." Thor almost couldn't say it.

"No," Cephera said immediately. "You are not saying what I think you are saying." She sat up straight her face tight.

"He did not survive." Thor looked away, looked to Jane. Jane was focusing her attention on Ikol, also unable to look at Cephera.

And then Cephera laughed,

"Loki fell into the void below the Byfrost, he should have died but he survived. He is a trickster, what makes you think he is dead this time when we all thought so last time," she said. Thor realized how strong her denial was and looked back to her. He took her hands in his and forced her to stay where she was.

"Cephera, I held him in my arms during his last breaths." 

"Did he speak my name? Did he say goodbye to me?" She asked sternly.

Thor hesitated to answer, "no." He finally replied.

"Then he is not dead. On the Byfrost he did not say goodbye or send me word through you on his departure from this world and he would not do that. I believe he knew he would survive his fall that day and so I believe he tricked you this time as well. He was in prison Thor and he would have gone back, am I right?" Her expression was tense.

"Yes, he would have gone back to prison." He agreed. 

"Then this was his way out. Where is his body?" She asked still firm in her belief.

"I do not know. I was forced to leave him behind while we arrived on Earth to save it from Malekith." Thor frowned and looked away.

"You do not even have a body to confirm." She looked triumphant and Thor worried for her sanity, but was she right? Could Loki have tricked them all a second time.

"I will return to Asgard and see my father. He sent troops to find us, perhaps they found Loki. I hadn't a mind to ask when I left." He now felt ashamed for not having asked. 

"Thor, I'm telling you, Loki would not make the mistake of leaving me behind twice without so much as a goodbye." Her face softened and her posture slackened.

"Cephera, his death could have been quick, maybe he just didn't have time to say it." Seraphina interrupted the silence. Cephera turned a glare to her twin.

"Until I know what happened to his body, I refuse to believe that I am without a husband and Ikol is fatherless." She announced and stood. 

"I was there when he passed. I'm sorry but..., I don't think there was anyway he survived that wound." The two women stared at one another and for a second Thor felt worried.

"I stand by what I said," Cephera told them.

"Sir," Tony's AI's voice cut in. "Agent Romanov has arrived downstairs and is already on her way up." 

"I really need to invest in a doorbell," Tony said. 

"Maybe she's here about Steve," Cephera quickly said. Thor felt the topic of Loki being dead close as Cephera walked away. He hated to think how hard this might hit her once he finds out that Loki's body was indeed retrieved and that he was, without a doubt, dead.

"Maybe we'll get answers about this whole HYDRA thing all over the news." Tony was saying to Cephera. It seemed even Stark was unwilling to push her any further where the news was concerned.

"I dread coming back here once I've spoken to my father," Thor said turning to Jane.

"I didn't expect her to react this way." Jane admitted. "I was ready for boxes of tissues and tears." She added. Thor glanced down at Jane holding his nephew.

"As was I," Thor turned his attention to the elevator, curiosity peeking as to what else was going on.


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126

"I'm surprised Odin allowed Thor to just leave Asgard. I mean, he is the only heir to the throne." Seraphina said to Jane. Thor had been in a hurry to clear up what happened to Loki so that Cephera could find closure. He'd left immediately and asked Jane to stay at the tower until his return.

Somehow, Seraphina doubted her Cephera would ever believe Loki was dead. The elder twin was confused by her sisters decision to not accept it. Loki had chosen to let go of Thor's hand when he fell into the void. He didn't mention Cephera at the time, why would he now?

Seraphina always found that odd. It was clear he cared for his wife, so why did he leave her without so much as a goodbye. Did he know he'd live when he fell?

"Thor feels that he can better aide the nine realms from here. He feels less pressure on Earth." Jane replied. Seraphina didn't hate Jane, but they had little in common. Seraphina was just forcing conversation because her sister was just sitting there quietly.

"Probably better off. At least this way you don't have to worry about breaking the rules in Asgard by going there. Not to mention the issues if he tried to make you queen of Asgard." Seraphina scratched her head. "I mean, for one I doubt Odin would allow Thor a divorce. Although, I would think that if Thor became king he'd initiate his own divorce, even if it meant making a lot of people angry." She frowned.

"Hold on, Thor's married!" Jane's voice rose in complete surprise and Seraphina froze. For once she felt awkward.

"I thought he'd have told you," she said. Cephera had finally come to look at them. Her hand massaging her head at the situation.

"No, he didn't." The mortal seemed very upset over the news.

"They aren't together any more. Not emotionally. It's like a married couple here being separated and going their separate ways." Cephera pipped up to tame the fire.

"He could have told me." Jane stood from the armchair abruptly and stalked away.

"Really?" Cephera gave Seraphina an unhappy look.

"I hadn't any idea she didn't know. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Some relationships don't work, he should have told her." Seraphina replied shaking her head. "Sometimes I wonder if Thor really has grown up and gotten passed it."

"When Thor gets back he's not going to be happy with you." Cephera warned.

"Oh poor cry baby. Boo hoo, you told my new girlfriend I'm married before I did." Seraphina made fun of Thor and reclined in her chair. "Screw him. I bet he had time to fuck Jane, but apparently not enough to have a decent chat with her beforehand." 

"Seraphina," Cephera chided looking around to see if anyone had heard her.

"Tell me you don't agree?" The elder twin challenged the younger. Seraphina knew very well Cephera agreed, she just wasn't as vocal about it. 

Like Seraphina predicted, her sister didn't reply. "Think about it, what if Jane, in the back of her head, thought that she had a chance to marry Thor. For a woman like her it wouldn't be about being a queen. No matter her reasons she wouldn't have been able to." Seraphina continued.

"Yeah," Cephera muttered agreement and stood. "I need to cool off. It's hot today," she said staring out the glass window toward the pool. They were lounging in the common room on the opposite side of the building. Tony had a beautiful pool that was half indoors and the rest outside. It looked like it dropped off the side of the building but that was just an illusion.

"Now that sounds better than worrying about what happens between Jane and the boy Prince." Seraphina clapped her hands together and rubbed them.

"Swimming does sound nice." Natasha Romanov spoke up. She must have just walked in. Seraphina looked the red head up and down. She was extremely pleasing to the eye, Fandral would most likely agree.

Truthfully, it had been a long time since she had partaken in intimate acts with a woman. After Sif, Seraphina found herself with Fandral more times than not and then she got pregnant. Their life had been a whirlwind and her apatite for variety had seemed to dwindle.

Agent Romanov relit that fire from the second Seraphina laid eyes on her. She wondered if the spy was into that sort of thing. She'd quickly find out. Unlike her sister, Seraphina had no problems making her intentions known.

"We didn't hear you come in." Cephera told Natasha.

"I'm good at that," Natasha replied. Natasha had seemed to treat Cephera with a little disdain when she'd first arrived, but it hadn't lasted long. As it turned out, Cephera hadn't been the only one keeping secrets and hers hadn't been the biggest secret either.

"How goes everything? Must be difficult for you after what happened with SHIELD." When Natasha Romanov arrived at Stark tower it hadn't been for a simple hello. Things had turned to shit within SHIELD.

That had been what was happening when Cephera had escaped. Apparently, a second corporation had been working within SHIELD for many years and called themselves HYDRA. 

It was a shit storm. All SHIELD agents were scattered. SHIELD itself seemed disbanded or at the very least leaderless. The worst part of all was the not knowing who could be trusted and who was working for this new enemy.

Seraphina was happy her sister got out when she did and took as much information with her as possible. Erasing it from their systems, though it was possible it had been back up. Luckily, Cephera hadn't been there long enough to fill them with too much information.

"It's been worse," the spy looked as though she meant it and Seraphina was curious as to what could be considered worse. Still, she left the topic alone. Natasha had come to Stark Tower to recruit Tony to help find and take down HYDRA's leader.

For now, it was time to relax.

Together they all went different ways to find something suitable for the pool. Tony insisted that, as hot as it would be to see a bunch of naked women in his pool, Pepper would not be impressed and so a swim suit was a must.

One day, Seraphina might have to show Pepper how to have a little fun and relax. The task might be hard, but one the princess was more than willing to take on. She loved a good challenge.

They met back at the pool and slipped in. Cephera had reverted back to her thoughtful mode and Seraphina wondered if she was considering the possibility that Loki really was dead.

She left her sister to her thoughts and followed Natasha in laps back and forth. What once was some well needed exercise, turned into a race.

By the end, two of them were hanging on to the edge of the pool panting for air. "You know," Seraphina started to say between breaths. "If you ever... need to let off steam, my room is always open." She made sure her tone conveyed exactly what she meant.

Natasha Romanov stared at her for a second before a smirk crossed her lips.

(Thor)

"Back so soon, my son?" Odin said as Thor entered the throne room. Repairs had been made and Thor would have never thought that it had been under attack only a few days ago.

"Yes, father. I informed Princess Cephera of Loki's passing," he began and much to his disdain, Tyr interrupted.

"After our wise words to stay your tongue on the matter." He chided.

Thor ignored the old advisor. In this matter he knew nothing of what was right. "And how is she?" Odin inquired his posturing straightening.

"She does not believe it. She insists that I come back to confirm his body was indeed found and that he is, in fact, deceased." Thor licked his lips a nervous feeling bubbling in his belly.

What if the body wasn't found? That didn't mean Loki was alive. Anything could have happened to it.

"You told an already upset woman that her husband was dead while she still mourned the loss of the Queen whom she saw as close to her mother as anyone could come." Tyr tisked. "Of course she doesn't believe you, she is in denial." Odin raised a hand to silence his advisor which Thor was thankful for. He was in no mood for this man's shoddy advice today.

"We did not recover Loki's remains. The winds and sandstorms on Svartalfheim had been too heavy." His father confirmed what Thor had dreaded to hear.

"Then how will I make her believe?" Thor asked.

"Some people never let go, son. When she is ready she will find her own peace with it, until then you can only support her as a brother might do." Odin replied. "I take it that this means you have not come home to stay." He added.

"No father." Thor replied.

"I wish I could change your mind," Odin said. Thor had no answer, he gave his respectful bow to his father and left the room.

Outside he traversed the hallway with the intention of going home when he was stopped by a dark haired noblewoman. "Prince Thor, a moment of your time if you will," she said politely.

"I'm sorry, I have things that need doing." Thor replied assuming the woman was seeking sex.

She grabbed his arm as he made to pass, her grip tighter than he'd imagined. "It's about your brother," she whispered with a quick glance around.

Thor looked her in her brown eyes and saw no lies or deceit within her gaze. "Quickly," he said and followed her far from the throne room.

They entered an empty bedroom, the decor simple yet elegant. Thor's stomach dropped as he wondered if he might have been tricked after all. He watched her close the door and to his surprise she uttered a spell against the wood before turning to look at him. "My name is Suvia, and I have a tale it tell you." She said offering him to take a seat.

Curiosity won out and his urge to get back to Earth fled. He sat down and began to listen to her tale. With every word of her story Thor felt a mixture of anger and shock coarse through him. For a while he hardly believed anything she was saying could be true and yet he wanted to believe it.

It would make so many things of their past make sense and at this point in his life, he could use some clarity.


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127

After everything Suvia had to tell him, Thor was struck speechless. "So Loki is to blame for all of this, not my Loki, but a different, older Loki." He finally breathed out.

"Yes," Suvia replied. "He was always manipulative, but in the end his malice and hatred overruled any good that might have been left in him. His childhood hadn't been as your Loki's had." She paused to think. "That doesn't excuse his actions." She added. "Nor does it excuse your Loki's. My husband may be whispering in his ear and his mind, but your Loki still made his own choices regarding everything."

"Is Loki alive?" Thor asked her. "Is Cephera correct?" 

"Thor what I am about to tell you, it's crucial you do not go running off to end the madness. We must play this right or my husband will flee and cause more havoc over time for he is a patient man. As dangerous as your Loki could be, he'd be worse if my husband is allowed to continue his plans." She warned.

"Understood," Thor nodded.

"During your fight on Midgard against the dark elf leader, your brother did indeed return. Cloaked in the form of a guard. As he was not my target I spied from afar. As I've told you, I can see through his cloaking magic. He approached your father and Odin was caught unaware. Loki subdued and capture him, forcing him into the Odin sleep." 

"What!" Thor bellowed. Suvia caught him in a web of spells to restrain him. "Thor stop. Your brother is not our concern. Eliminating my husband is what will free us all." She reminded.

Thor ended his thrashing and calmed. "Where is my father?" He asked. 

"Loki hid him. He hasn't the heart to kill him. He doesn't want him dead. Your brother is trying to escape the deals he made with Thanos and he's choosing the poor way out. Using trickery. He doesn't think anyone will believe him and those he wants to protect he kept in the dark." Thor didn't like the solemn look upon her face.

"Where is my father?" Thor asked again.

"It took me a while to find him, but my husband got there first. Thor, he killed your father while he slept." Thor roared in rage and anguish. A hundred feelings rushing through him all at once. Anger was the most prominent and it took him a long time to calm, but the woman was patient. "My husband is much more dangerous than your brother. At least your brother means well."

"Where is my brother? Where is your damned husband?" Thor demanded, tempted to grab her and shake her.

"You cannot answer that question yourself. Who sits on the throne of Asgard?" She asked in return and Thor froze. The answer was so simple and in his anger he hadn't even thought about that. 

"Loki," he whispered.

"Yes." She nodded. "For now he's been a calm and smart ruler, but I'm afraid that will not last if we do not define a plan to subdue my husband, for he whispers in the Kings ear everyday as his advisor."

"Tyr?" Thor nearly stumbled a step. He'd known the old advisor since he was a child.

"You never had the pleasure of meeting the real Tyr. It took me a while to unravel the truth, but my Loki has been pretending to be him for a long time. Keeping Odin on his path to creating animosity between himself and Loki. I hadn't realized he was been manipulating others but I now know the gravity of his foothold." 

Thor knew the words she spoke were true. The amount of power he had over them all through Odin was substantial. He remembered every suggestion Tyr ever made in his presence and they always sounded strange. Most of the time Odin would agree, but sometimes he wouldn't and Tyr always seemed annoyed by it. Thor now knew why.

"Say I agree that we leave my brother to his tricks and focus on your husband, what then? How do we capture him?"

"With my husband, capture is too short a thought. He will escape, death may be the only option. We play him in return. He doesn't know I'm here. He doesn't know you now know. Together, we can make him feel all the more comfortable and therefore vulnerable. His magic is stronger than your brothers. Your brother doesn't know he's being controlled. We need to be patient but also fast. We cannot allow this to play out when Thanos is ready to make his move too." 

"Agreed," Thor nodded. "Let's talk strategy." Thor sat back down and for once managed to calm himself. The ache in his heart was still there over the revelation of his father's death by the hands of a coward who hid behind a false face. He wanted revenge, but he would do it right.

(Seraphina)

"The fact that Thor has been gone a long time concerns me and makes me wonder if Cephera is right," Seraphina said to her bedmate. The red head was sat up with one leg crossed under her as she cleaned her gun. It was hot watching her play with her toys so indifferent to their play only moments before.

"If she is right then he's planning something and if it involves Earth we won't show him mercy." Natasha snapped the clip back on and looked across the top of the gun.

"Loki isn't the one we should worry about. His involvement with Thanos is. At first we thought he was working for The Others who lent Loki their army, but we now know that they worked for Thanos. Thanos is far more stronger than any of them, or us. As far as we know, Loki failed him and Thanos will want revenge even if that means taking down Asgard and all the nine realms with it." Seraphina flexed her hand. "I'm itching for a good fight." She smirked.

Natasha grinned and slipped into her clothes. "Let's see what you can do then, shall we?" She offered. Curious and excited, Seraphina quickly jumped into her own clothes and followed Natasha.

(Cephera)

"Jane?" Cephera asked softly as she entered the recreation room.

"Hi," Jane smiled. Thor had been gone for a week now and no word had come from him. At first Jane seemed angry, but Pepper had stepped in and talked to her. Whatever Pepper had said, Jane was smiling again and had even invited her friend Darcy to join her at the tower.

"Where's Darcy?" Cephera asked finding Jane alone. Darcy had been the most amusing woman Cephera had ever had the pleasure of meeting. So carefree and quirky.

"Mr. Stark has been buried in his work and when he passed the doorway moments ago she ran after him for an autograph." Jane chuckled.

"Tony hates being handed things." Cephera frowned. "She may not get anything from him." She added.

"I don't know, Darcy has her ways." Jane replied.

"I was kind of hoping you both might join me shopping. Ikol is getting so big, I need new sleepers for him. Pepper is off the rest of the day but has office work. She has Ikol in her office with her and will watch him while we are gone." Cephera smiled. As anxious as she was to hear from Thor, she'd given up hope that it would be soon.

She didn't believe Loki was dead and so she continued on in life with the hope she'd see him soon.

"That actually sounds fun," Jane said, setting aside a note book she'd been scribbling in. "Lets find Darcy." Together they left the room in search of the other girl.

XxX

"Did you even read what he wrote?" Jane asked her friend when they'd found Darcy happily clutching her replica Iron Man mask. She'd handed it to Jane to look at.

"I told him what to write," Darcy said and took the mask back from Jane with a smile and read the back.

\- Danica, I'm the best and always will be. Iron Man -

"No way, he got my name wrong." Darcy huffed.

"I don't think that was an accident." Cephera frowned.

"He's very self-centered isn't he?" Jane commented.

"It should have said, Darcy, you're the best, love Iron Man." Darcy frowned and Cephera stifled a giggle. To her it made sense why Tony wrote what he did. 

"I'll try to get you a proper one," Cephera offered.

"No way, this is authentic. This is the man himself." Darcy argued holding close the mask. Jane shook her head. 

"Put that away so we can go shopping." Jane told her. 

XxX

"Cotton candy has to be the best icecream ever invented." Darcy said licking it off her lips.

"I have to agree." Cephera replied.

"No way. Chocolate is the best." Jane argued playfully.

"Ugh, too plain," Darcy said. "Live on the wild side." Darcy tempted waving her icecream in Jane's face before coming to a halt. "Omg, a tattoo parlor, we should all get tattoos." She exclaimed.

"I'd rather play wild and try ever icecream flavor." Jane replied.

"My skin would heal too fast for that." Cephera shrugged.

"The both of you are no fun." Darcy took the top off her icecream in mock frustration and then cringed at the cold blob in her mouth.

"How about a piercing?" Jane suggested.

"Huh?" Darcy turned around and not far down the street was a colorful sign for piercings. "Really?" Darcy looked excited.

"I don't really wear jewelry." Cephera peered into the shop window with uncertainty when they reached it.

"I've been thinking on a second ear piercing." Jane admitted. "Nothing too crazy." She added.

"I always wanted to get my belly button done." Darcy grinned and wiggled in her excitement. "Come on." Darcy pulled on Cephera's arm.

"I don't know. I'm not sure my husband would...,"

"Who cares. If he loves you he'll love the way the ring makes your belly button look." Darcy insisted deciding Cephera's piercing for her.

Cephera frowned, but decided that if she didn't like it, she could take it out and heal it over. Not wanting to be a stick in the mud, she followed the girls inside.

"Holy shit," Darcy said when Cephera pulled up her dress as she got situated for her turn. Cephera was thankful she'd worn leggings under the garment. "You had a kid and you look like that?" Darcy touched Cephera's stomach. A bit of exercise was all it really took. After all, she wasn't human.

"Hard work and good eating." Cephera commented and settled back. She didn't flinch when the needle entered her skin, not like Darcy had. She'd had worse wounds. 

The gem she'd chosen was green. It reminded her of Loki's eyes. When it was in place she stared at it and smiled, maybe it wasn't so bad.


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128

"Tony, you wanted to see us?" Cephera asked strolling to his private lab. Bruce was with him, as usual. The two seemed to be working together more than ever. It was frightening what those two minds got in to.

"You didn't bring a sandwich, you could have at least brought a sandwich," Tony said.

"I didn't know you were hungry." Cephera frowned.

"I'm not, it's the thought that counts." He replied making her roll her eyes. 

"We've made a few significant discoveries regarding your population problem." Bruce jumped in before Tony could continue to be his annoying self.

"Oh right, that." Tony added.

"What kind of discoveries?" Seraphina stepped forward, intrigued. Since the extra Mechanovians had gone home, they hadn't heard anything back from Bruce or Tony and hadn't wanted to push it. They'd been nice enough to offer.

"I'll keep it non techy for the little people in the room." Tony replied looking at Cephera who got a little lost with talk too professional. To be honest, so did her sister, most people did. Cephera felt like Tony went out of his way to confuse people and sound smarter. "Let's start with the males, Banner." He turned it over to his sidekick.

"As we suspected, when you first told us about your problem, your males sperm swim so slow it sometimes takes days to reach what could be a potential egg," Banner said. "However, on closer examination, not only do they swim slower but they have less."

"Significantly less," Tony added.

"A human male can have up to 1.2 billon sperm in a single ejaculation, but your people have maybe 1000. That coupled with the slow swimmers certainly accounts for part of the problem, but the sperm of your kind actually lives longer. Instead of a 72 hour period of life, they have at least a week." Banner looked all too intrigued with this.

"I follow so far." Seraphina nodded.

"Did he mention the miss fires, I don't think so." Tony's words sounded random, but everyone in the room knew better. 

"We also concluded that not every release contains sperm. About every one in 20 actually contained specimens." Banner seemed slightly embarrassed at that.

"How many times did you have the men touch themselves for those results." Seraphina chuckled.

"They liked it. We gave them magazines and JARVIS was equipped with the highest resolution porn." Tony grinned.

"Is that all for the men?" Cephera asked. As interesting as the results were, Tony made them somewhat awkward, as he was good at doing.

"Yup, my turn." Tony waved a hand to bring up a screen with a female anatomy on it. He picked up a laser pointer and began. "This is a normal female reproductive system..., for a human," he said circling the whole thing in the tiny red light. "This," he began and slide his finger from a far corner to stop beside the first picture. "Is what your reproduction system looks like." Tony pointed to the second picture.

"Oh," Cephera didn't need to be schooled in biology to understand what she was seeing. Instead of two tubes in which egges were released, there was only one. 

"Birth defect or an alien thing, we don't know. Otherwise it works the same. You girls have the opposite problem from the guys. When you release an egg," Tony's little laser moved with the active simulation so they could focus on the drop of the egg and Cephera and her sister both took look at eachother.

"I almost missed it." Seraphina commented. 

"That's what he said." Tony joked. "The rate in which your eggs drop is like being in a waterslide." The picture kept playing behind him. "They drop so fast the sperm from your people can't actually latch on, that and they didn't seem too interested to get together in our samples either." Tony shrugged.

"I guess that's why we can't procreate with eachother." Seraphina replied. "And?" She asked.

"And nothing. That's all we have for on girls. We've equipped the females who came with a device that will monitor their ovulation. Give it a few months and we'll have more intel, until then we got nothing." Tony looked to Banner. "But the men were a breeze." He added.

"That's one step closer to understanding us anyway. Say Tony, is there a way to compile all your information in like a text book. We've never been able to learn about our anatomy before, it might be good to start." Cephera suggested.

"I'm sure I can hire someone to make you something." Tony smiled. "Oh, before you go, we need to get you equipped to monitor your ovulation." Tony added.

"I'll meet you upstairs." Seraphina told Cephera.

"No, no. Both of you." Tony interrupted. Cephera started at him for a second and decided, what harm could it do.

XxX

"Thanks," the girls left the room after allowing Tony to implant some device of his into their bodies and went back upstairs.

"They have more answers then I thought they would." Seraphina admitted. "I'm impressed." She smiled. Her eyesight had completely returned to normal in the last week and she'd been happier than ever.

"Hopefully it will lead to a solution." Cephera added. 

"You know, the longer Thor is gone, the more I'm beginning to wonder if you're right about Loki." Seraphina commented.

"I'm telling you right now, when I get my hands on my husband I'm going to ring his neck. I'm sure he's alive and he'll pay for even thinking about allowing me to go through the thought of having lost him again." Cephera felt very heated over the subject. She'd been thinking about it long and hard, and the longer she thought about it, the angrier she got.

"Look out Loki, our fathers daughter is rearing her head." Seraphina mocked. 

Their father had a temper sometimes. Even though Cephera was gentle like their mother, she had a bit of her father in her. She'd never truly gotten that angry though. 

It was more likely she'd throw herself into Loki's arms and cry upon their reunion.

"So you and Agent Romanov," Cephera grinned. There was very little her sister could keep from her.

"It's some temporary fun." Seraphina smirked. "I've invited Fandral to come to Earth when he's done doing things for Odin. I think he'd enjoy a little fun," Cephera scrunched up her nose.

"Is Natasha okay with that?" Cephera wondered how such a thing might work. After all, both women were very dominant and she almost pitied poor Fandral.

"She's up for some harmless fun." Seraphina replied.

"You too are far more alike than I thought." Cephera replied, but smiled inwardly. She was amused that Fandral had been Seraphina's goto for extra fun. It was not a surprise she'd share him. After all, when they weren't together they both were with different people. 

She wondered how it would be for Seraphina to actually see him with someone else. She had never actually shared him before as far as Cephera knew. It would make for a good experiment, or a really bad one. 

"I guess you won't be sleeping in my room for a while then." Cephera sighed. Her bed had been very lonely these last few years. She had been looking forward to the comfort of her sisters arms at least but alas she wouldn't even have that. 

Ikol was far too little to have in her bed. She'd heard horror stories of babies being suffocated by their parents from being rolled over on. She wouldn't chance that happening to her son.

Approaching the nursery, Cephera heard a strange squeaking noise. Opening the door she spied Darcy sitting on the floor rug with Ikol on his belly. He'd proven a strong child, pushing himself up with ease and almost crawling.

Darcy was squeezing a fuzzy looking toy which was the culprit of the noise. "What is that?" Cephera asked walking in and kneeling next to her.

"Me and Jane were at the pet shop and I found this." Darcy grinned, showed Cephera the toy and squeezed it.

"You're giving a child a dog toy?" Seraphina raised an eyebrow.

"Why not. It's new, it squeaks, and it's a bunny." She replied. "Plus, he loves it." She squeezed it again and Ikol's passive expression widened in to a smile only to drop to a passive look once more until she squeezed it again.

"Just don't leave him alone with it. Apparently, his tiny hands are capable of pulling apart things." Cephera warned. She'd learned only a day ago that Ikol was stronger than he looked. He'd pulled the plastic part of his nummy right off with barely a flinch.

"Fair enough." Darcy replied dancing the toy around the floor and making it squeak as she did.

"He's gonna be a brute." Seraphina rubbed her hands together. "I can't wait to train him." She added.

"Train him?" Cephera turned to look at her twin.

"To fight..., come on you're not leaving that to an instructor. You don't fight, even though you can, and you don't have the guts it takes to do it without feeling bad. I, however, could teach my little nephew here how to be a real warrior." 

Seraphina looked so excited Cephera couldn't think of a good reason to say no. It was the Mechanovian way and she was right, Cephera didn't have what it took to go hard on her son. Cephera couldn't argue that her combat skills where important. They had saved her on more than one occasion.

"Fine," Cephera agreed. If she trusted anyone to do this, it was her twin.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

Thor returned from his mock trip to Svartalfheim. It had been Suvia's idea for him to take his friends, but not tell them what was actually happening, and go search for Loki's body, which Thor knew wouldn't be found.

It was all a part of the show. Inside Suvia's room was enchanted so no one could see nor hear what was happening and inside it they plotted. She was sure that if they didn't first take down Tyr's defenses about Thor's return that he would be on his guard. So they had decided to do meager things to first take away his weary eyes. 

After that, they needed to take him by surprise. Suvia had a spell ready to trap him so he could not escape, but afterwards they would need Gungnir to enhance her magic and seal her husband power completely.

The hard part would be getting their hands on Gungrir. Currently his brother was in possession of it and he would not hand it over lightly. 

Thor entered the throne room to give his 'father' his report. He bowed to one knee in the respect he'd normally give. It was hard to look up and picture this man as Loki, either of them, for Tyr was also present. It wasn't often that he left the Kings side, which was annoying.

"Father," Thor began as he stood straight once more. "As you predicted we were unable to locate Loki's remains." Thor tried to look solemn. It turned out it wasn't that hard. All he had to do was remember that both his mother and father were deceased.

The thought left him wanting to wrap his hands around Tyr's throat and choke him till he ceased to breath, but Thor remained well composed. There had once been a time he might have already ruined this plan but charging in, but not this time. He'd learned patience over the years.

"I am sorry. I know what finding him meant to you, and to Cephera." There was no mistaking that change of tone when Odin spoke her name. A loving caress. Cephera was right to have believed Loki loved her too much to just die without so much as a goodbye. It wasn't as if he hadn't had enough breath to say last words.

"I mourn more for her than for I." Thor replied. "She is desperate for answers, for closure, and when I return to Earth she'll have neither." Thor watched his brother closely, saw the small drop to his eyes.

Thor had never been one to stand and watch for anything. It was never his trait to pay attention to detail. Now that he was, he found it amusing how much he could tell from the smallest of movements. A flinch here, a deeper intake of breath there. Subtle and yet screaming, these movements told the true story.

Jane taught him patience. She's often scolded him for his brash actions. In his past, most people just let him do as he pleaded. Perhaps, they were afraid to speak up as he was their prince and heir.

It was a breath of fresh air to finally have someone who wasn't afraid to speak their minds. Thor's mother often spoke her mind, but because she was his mother, he didn't listen as, kids often ignored their parents.

"He is dead. Is the word of Odin not good enough for the princess?" Tyr interjected. Thor tried to keep his scowl at bay. He had time to think of all the suggestions Tyr had ever made. It had been Tyr who had insisted that Odin should be at the battlefront during Loki's nameday all those centuries ago and also Tyr who had insisted Cephera not be sent to Earth to live with Jane, among other things.

Suvia's suspected that her husband was trying to drive a wedge between the couple by creating a situation where Cephera would and indeed had, made friends with Loki's enemies. To put her in a position to choose to protect them when the time came or join her husband on his quest for world domination. 

To Thor this made sense. It would certainly cause a fight between Cephera and Loki. He would certainly feel betrayed and therefore pushing him further into his destructive thoughts.

Suvia assured Thor that Loki is not yet corrupt and he can be saved. He can turn from the path he's been set on. Thor hoped she was right. To think his brother would be capable of half the things Suvia's husband has done was inconceivable. It made everything Loki had done so far look like child's play.

"She respects my father...," Thor began to defend his sister, but Odin had turned in his throne to look at the old man.

"She grieves, it is not uncommon to look for answers where there are none." Odin's tone was dark with warning. It would seem that, even in his disguise, Loki would not tolerate anyone speaking ill of his wife. "She has lost two people in her life who meant the world to her." He added turning back around.

Thor watched Tyr's jaw tighten and his lips press into a thin agitated line. Tyr knew it was Loki beneath the Odin facade, but Loki did not see through Tyr. All these years he'd gone through so much to separate Loki from his loving wife and failed. It was a wonder Tyr hadn't just killed her.

"Father, I know that Asgard is still in a state of repair, but I would ask that you reconsider your decision and initiate a divorce for myself a for the Lady Sif." Thor needed a new reason to stick around, and this was it.

"So that you may marry the mortal, no." Odin replied. 

"Not so that I may marry Jane, but for myself and for Sif. We are friends, the best of friends, but our marriage prevents either myself of her from moving on. If she should wish to marry another, have children, create a family, she could not. It is unfair to her." Thor pleaded.

Even though this was a way to stay, it was also the truth.

"You both made the decision to go against my wishes when you married, surely you realized the consequence should you change your minds." Thor had to remind himself that Loki was pretending to be Odin. He certainly hoped Loki wasn't doing this just to be spiteful.

"We've learnt a valuable lesson, I assure you." Thor replied. "I only ask that you think about it." Thor added. "I will be here a few more days as I have missed my friends." Odin scratched his cheek.

"I will consider the words you've said, but know this, if I should grant your request you still do not have my blessing to marry the mortal. A human has no place in Asgard." Thor bowed his head with no reply.

XxX

"Now what?" Thor asked Suvia sitting at her table and eating food she had brought up.

"Tonight, just as Odin is leaving the throne room to retire to bed, we strike. I've watched them, Tyr does not leave his side until they depart in the eastern hallways. The guards are far enough away to advance our plans, but there is a possibility they may hear the ruckus." She replied.

"It feels soon." Thor replied.

"It has to be. You cannot stay in Asgard and leave your Jane for much longer before questions are raised and Tyr begins to wonder. We wait for them to reach the intersection. I will cast my spell to prevent Tyr from teleporting from the hallway and you will have to keep him and the guards, if they come, busy while I acquire Gungrir." She seemed so calm.

"Perhaps, I should deal with my brother." Thor replied.

"No. I don't have the brute strength to deal with my husband, but you do. Because your Loki is still young I can handle him and once I have the staff it will only take a moment to achieve our goal rendering my husband mundane." She clutched her cup hard, her knuckles turning white.

Thor couldn't begin to imagine what this was like for her. Already her life sounded sad and lonely, this task she'd set herself on couldn't be easy. As horrible as he was, her husband was all she had left.

"Very well then." Thor agreed.

(Suvia)

Her heart was pounding harder than even on her wedding night and that's saying something. She hadn't wanted to be married to him. Hadn't wanted his hands on her. She'd been so nervous and almost disgusted at the thought of him.

She'd submitted because she felt she needed to. She wanted to make it work as her beloved Theroic had been killed and she had no one. It hadn't been as bad as she imagined. He'd been gentle and passionate. Nothing what she expected from him.

Those memories only served to depress her now. They were long gone and the happiness she'd always thought she could achieve had been nothing but a dream.

They waited, herself and Thor, in the cloak of magic at the junction of hallways. They could have stolen Gungrir from Loki as he slept, but Suvia could never figure out where her husband would go to after the day ended and so that would have been futile. He'd hear of the theft before morning and all hope would be lost of catching him unaware.

A surprise attack inside the palace with Loki present was the only option that she'd come up with that didn't have a hundred ways of going wrong. 

Of course, there were always ways for it to turn bad, but at least the odds were not as bad. She turned to Thor, as only they could see one another and she nodded. The king and his advisor were coming.

"Another fruitful day." Tyr was saying to Odin.

"Yes. Soon enough Asgard will be as it once was and we can move forward and on to more pressing matters." Odin replied.

"Yes," Tyr replied. Suvia noted the familiar excitement of mischief in his voice and narrowed her eyes. They were close to them now and her heart felt as if it might pound from her chest.

The moment they reached the proper distance away she launched herself from the wall she'd been leaning against. As she conjured the barrier spell her other spell disappeared leaving her and Thor visible. There was no turning back now.

It was satisfying to see the look on her husbands face. He didn't recognize her, of course, as she was still disguised in her own spell, but the attack caught him off guard. It was more Thor that surprised him.

As predicted, Tyr made an attempt to use his own magic and was met with resistance. Her spell locked on and trapped him from disappearing. It was then she twirled so that Thor was now facing her husband and she was facing Thor's brother.

She heard the whirl of Mjolnir as Thor wound up for a Stike. Loki, still wearing Odin's face, aimed Gungrir at her while shouting for Thor to cease his actions.

"I'll take that," Suvia told young Loki, conjuring an effective spell that hit the prince in the face. He staggered backwards coughing and urging, wiping at his smoke-screened face. She caught hold of his staff and with a swipe down of her arm she forced his arm to bend at the elbow.

He held on fast, but it didn't matter. She could feel the pulse of Gungrir's power below her fingers and decided that Loki needn't let go for her to accomplish what she needed.

She locked her underarm around the staff, bracing herself against the prince who was trying to shake her off. She aimed the staff at her target who had been knocked to the floor. She uttered the words she'd been practicing for a long time now, lending her energy to the staff and when it's light beamed and struck her husband she flinched.

She fell from the staff to the floor as her husband screamed. The Kings vision cleared and he trapped Suvia to the floor with the end of Gungrir, his face contorted into rage.

However, his hated look dissolved when he caught sight of Tyr's illusion dissolving away to reveal Loki himself. His grey hair tied back into a ponytail, his wrinkled mouth set to a scowl.

"Put down the staff Loki." Thor warned. Young Loki's eyes shot up to look at his brother. "We need to talk and we can do so calmly."

Not a single guard had come to the scuffle, but then again it hadn't been as loud as she expected it to be. Loki looked confused as to what do to. "He is the reason your wife was sent away from Asgard, he is the reason she thought she'd slept with you," Suvia said thinking Cephera was the best way to make Loki back down and she was right.

He removed the staff from her and stepped back. "What is going on?" He asked his form shifting and Loki let them all see that he was indeed not Odin.

"Sigyn," Old Loki growled from the floor.

"Husband," she replied with equal coldness. And then, he laughed.


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130

How was one suppose to feel to hear this outrageous tale?

Loki was so confused with a cornucopia of emotions he couldn't focus on just one. Anger of course surged through him, but confusion was certainly at the forefront with it. Curiosity peeking through just below the surface.

He'd been quiet, glancing at the man who was him. An older him.

This man had come from another world, but was no less Loki. He had attempted to ruin his life. That was what made him angry. His wife, Sigyn, now revealed as her true self, sat nearby.

She was still rather beautiful in her aging. Loki remembered her in this world. Young and vibrant. He might have married her had Cephera not intervened. 

Loki recalled a dream he'd had where he killed the man Sigyn was betrothed too. It had been that dream the spurred him to want her so badly. Like it was a sign. He was now happy that hadn't happened, or he would have become this spiteful, malicious man. A copy of his older self just as Tyr wanted.

Thor had continued to call him Tyr and his wife Suvia throughout his tale because it was less confusing.

The part that brought out Loki's confusion was Cephera.

Tyr had gotten her pregnant and as far as Loki was concerned that meant he was indeed, by genetics at the very least, the true father. It brought him a strange joy and yet he was unsure if it was a proper way to think. After all, Tyr was not him, but rather a sort of copy, but he was him as well.

One moment Loki would feel rage that Tyr would dare touch Cephera and then he would think it strange to be so angry at himself.

"Loki?" Thor questioned after allowing enough silence to pass.

"What?" Loki replied curtly. He hadn't sorted out how he felt and so now he was irritated.

"None of this is your fault, you can step off this path now." Thor replied calmly.

Loki's head snapped up to glare at his brother. "You don't truly believe that do you?" Loki asked snarling at Thor's naivety. 

"What is passed is passed. We can forget it, move on." Thor assured him.

"That's not possible." Loki looked away.

"Why not? Cephera waits for you. She believes in you and longs to hold you again. Does that mean nothing?" Thor sounded confused.

"Thanos you dolt. Don't you understand that this past you speak of has caused consequences." Tyr smirked from his place chained down to sit on a chair. Suvia didn't want to move him to the jail. She felt it wasn't a safe enough spot to put him.

"You do not speak," Thor warned. Loki looked to his other self.

"What do you know of him?" Loki asked and Suvia sucked in a breath.

"He knows more than enough about the mad Titan." She replied for her husband. "But don't expect him to be helpful." She added.

Tyr tutted at his wife, shaking his head. "Now, now dear wife. Helping would only aide me at this point. After all, you've stripped me of all my magic and strength. Even if I wanted to run, I wouldn't get far." He smirked.

"You are to be locked away for an eternity. There will be no aide to your cause." Thor retorted.

"Fine. Suit yourself. I mean, if you don't want to know how to fight the Titan with minimal casualties...," Tyr trailed off and looked toward Loki and shrugged.

"Don't believe him." Suvia warned. "No doubt he'll bargain his powers back saying they are needed to help."

"We will not fall for your trickery." Thor narrowed his eyes.

"No trickery. Much to your surprise, wife, I am capable of things without magic. Do you think I'd come all the way here just to play with my other self without having a plan to make sure Thanos didn't ruin that?" He arched a grey brow and chuckled.

"Thanos will come," Loki told them. It wasn't even an if. He sought what Asgard had. 

Loki's deal had been to gain the Infinity Gaunlet and give it to Thanos along with the Tesseract, and now even the Aether. Once he complied and gave the Titan these things he'd spare Asgard and everyone on it. Loki did this for his home, not some quest to be king. Being king was just the tool to reach his goal. His main concern was keeping Cephera safe.

"We will defeat Thanos on our own," Thor said.

"You hope," Tyr always seemed to enjoy having the last word. But his casual simple statements were enough to cause doubt. Loki hated that he couldn't figure out this other self. No telling signs to give a hint to his inner, deepest thoughts.

Suvia shifted in her chair and Loki's eyes moved back to her. "You look uncomfortable, is there something we should know?" Loki asked her. She was not so good at hiding her thoughts.

"The only reason you and your avengers won the battle with Thanos in my world is because Thanos decided to give up. Apparently, he'd done it all to impress someone and when it didn't seem to work he decided it was no longer worth his time." She chewed her lip. "There is know way to know if that will be the case here and not only that there were many casualties."

"I cannot allow him free. He killed our father." Loki cringed At Thor's tone. Loki had been angry at Odin, but he hadn't hated him. He felt responsible for his demise. He may not have done the deed, but he'd made it possible for Tyr to do so.

"He's helpless, what harm could he do. For Asgard, our family and for the other worlds as well, perhaps we should consider it." Loki finally spoke up.

"He's right. My husband is no better than a mortal now." Suvia agreed. "The quicker we stop this madness and return this world to peace, the better."

Thor looked between them both and rubbed his forehead. "We have to contend with Loki as king as well."

"Just a ruse to easily deal with Thanos and get him away as fast a possible." Loki explained.

"To give him a very powerful weapon. Surely you know Thanos wouldn't have kept his word." Suvia looked appalled.

"I saw no other way out." Loki growled at her.

"You could have come to me brother. I would have helped. Cephera and her people are behind us." Thor sounded hurt and disappointed.

"You don't understand." Loki chided.

"Perhaps not. Where do we go from here?"

"May I make a suggestion?" Tyr interjected. Suvia groaned and rubbed her head, annoyed.

"I have in mind to gag you." Thor shot another glare at Tyr.

Tyr continued with his idea anyhow. "No one knows that Loki has been found out, allow him to remain as king and to bring Thanos here to collect his prize and then we strike." Tyr smirked.

"No." Suvia shook her head. "Loki is not to remain king." She looked to Thor.

"I agree, you've played long enough and we cannot trust you enough right now. He's been whispering in your ear and who knows what other thoughts he's placed in your mind. You're compromised." Thor agreed. 

Loki let out a long breath. He was not happy that even he questioned the thoughts he once had. It was hard to know what were his and what were Tyr's.

"Thor, you need to assemble the Avengers. We cannot put Asgard on high alert or a war will start the moment Thanos arrives. I will play Odin for now until this is all over. We will give your father a warriors death for the people and then the succession of the throne will be dealt with afterwards." Suvia offered.

Loki wasn't sure what to think of her. To her husband she was cold, but she still kept a sort of gentleness to her.

"And him?" Thor glanced at Tyr once more.

"Take him with you. I trust him in your protection rather than unwatched here."

"And me?" Loki was unsure what might happen to him now. He was not willing to go back to prison.

"Your wife has waited long enough. Go with Thor. A battle is coming, there is no avoiding it. Not all of us may make it out alive." Suvia made the command and somehow no one questioned it.

Thor seemed happy enough to allow someone else to take over. Loki was surprised. Suvia was a stranger really and they were just handing her the throne. How did they know she wasn't part of this old Loki's plans?

In the big picture, what choice did they have? Thor was certainly not going to trust Loki to remain on the throne and Thor himself seemed too obsessed with Earth to take it. What would happen once this was over? The crowned prince would have to take his place. Loki was interested to see how Thor would react.

Loki envisioned a spoiled child yelling, 'I don't want to,' but looking at Thor he could tell that he was different. How different, he wasn't sure, but from what he'd seen during their battle against the dark elves Thor just might make a good king if he tried.

Loki looked to Thor expecting him to finally deny Loki this long awaited visit to his wife and then he remembered, Thanos could be watching. He turned his gaze to old Loki instead.

"Thanos could be watching," he said to him. Tyr laughed a mocking sort of laugh.

"Thanos was never watching." He replied and Loki felt rage bubble up.

"You...," Loki began. Everything he'd done and said since his return, he'd done under the fear that Thanos was watching.

"Me. You've a lot to learn about manipulation boy. I can still show you." Tyr looked amused.

"That's enough." Thor growled grabbing Tyr by the scruff of his neck with a threatening glare for him to stay quiet. "At the very least we inform Heimdall of the situation so he may keep an eye out."

"Agreed, though he may not like it." Suvia responded.

"It does not matter now. With father and mother gone, I am king despite you pretending to be Odin. Heimdall will not turn against me." Loki hoped Thor was right. After all, Heimdall did turn on Odin to aide Thor in leaving Asgard, but then again, Heimdall seemed rather fond of Thor.

"We waste time here." Loki waved at Thor to get moving. Thoughts of Cephera running through his mind, of Ikol. It would be a relief to finally hold them both.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131

It was late at night but they were all still up. Steve Rogers had shown up earlier that day to finally join them all at Stark tower. The entire group of avengers had been communing all afternoon as to what should be done about HYDRA.

Cephera had enjoyed watching them hash it out. Her sister, of course wasn't happy just watching. She jumped right in when she'd understand what was happening.

The only one missing was Thor. Cephera didn't know what to make of it. She tried to be patient, but it was hard. She hoped his late returned meant good things.

As if the fates heard her worries and her hopes, the automatic door to the labs opened and the thud of Thor's heavy boots alerted everyone to his presence.

Cephera stood so quick, Ikol, who was alseep in her arms after a feeding, jolted awake and began to fuss in irritation. 

Her brain froze for only a second to take in the sight of her husband walking alive and well next to Thor, but her eyes didn't stay on him long. She looked to the other Loki pulling up the rear in chains.

"Hold Ikol," she ordered her sister passing over her son and marching across the room her blood pumping hot adrenaline. She pushed past both her husband and Thor and immediately socked old Loki across the jaw sending him to the floor.

"I've been waiting for that for a long time." She glared at him as he sat looking up amused at her. She was never violent, but for him and the things he's done, she'd made an exception.

"Hello dear wife," he chuckled wiping his cracked lip of the small blood trail.

"I am not your wife," she felt like she might explode. She was more set in her anger the longer she looked at him, than she was for the joy of her living husband.

"Now, now. No need to confuse our son," Old Loki tutted.

Cephera jumped down at him pushing him to the floor, the temptation to strangle him making it hard to keep in control. She'd never felt this rage before. It was so built up inside her that she couldn't even try remaining calm and composed.

"Popcorn," she heard her sister offer. She heard Tony make a noise of excitement and then grabbing some. 

"I couldn't picture her as Loki's wife before, but this explains a few things." Tony told Seraphina.

"She has our fathers temper, though I've never actually seen this before." Cephera tried to drown out the amusement of her sister and Stark, but it at least brought her back to reality. The hand she had pinning the old man down by his neck loosened.

"Sister, let go." Thor laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Cephera," her husband began to say and Cephera turned to him and glared.

"I haven't even begun with you," she warned.

"Someone's in the dog house," Tony said in the background.

"I know you're angry," Loki kept going cautiously approaching her as she stood up and let old Loki go completely. The old man hadn't even tried to fight her.

"How dare you!" She growled. "It was bad enough beliving you to be dead once, but to even think... THINK about putting me through that again...," she trailed off, her anger was ebbing and giving way to her other emotions. 

"I'm sorry...," Loki started to say but she cut him off.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Do you know what it's been like! Sent here to live with people I didn't know after creating a child with a man who wasn't my husband." She shot a glare back at old Loki.

"When you realized it had been me, surely that gave you some peace of mind. After all, I may not be from this world, but I am still Loki," Suvia's husband said sitting up.

"When I found out it gave me no peace of mind. It sickened me to realize that you were capable of such actions."

"Sickened you? Then you must think your husband of this world capable as well." He twisted her words and Cephera's rage returned she made to attack him again but Thor grabbed her.

"Someone take him elsewhere so that we may have a conversation that doesn't end in his death." Thor ordered it and both Steve Rogers and Clint Barton took the prisoner away.

"So he's Loki, but not from this reality and your baby was fathered by him?" Tony ventured to put it together.

Cephera pulled free of Thor's grip now that old Loki was gone. Cephera ignored Tony, afraid he might push her buttons too far at this moment. 

She burst into tears and sobs and Loki, her Loki, grabbed her into a tight embrace. All her malice disappeared and it left behind a messed up woman.

She heard Ikol begin to cry, he almost never cried. Cephera being upset seemed to upset him. Loki let Cephera go, his warmth leaving her behind. Through cloudy tear filled vision she watched Loki take Ikol from Seraphina.

The child continued his crying until Loki brought him back and Cephera reached out and hushed her son, touching his hair and his chubby face.

"All will be okay." Loki told her. Ikol had stopped crying. Cephera wrapped her arms around her husbands waist and put her face back into his chest. Ikol wrapped his tiny hand into her hair but didn't pull. He just played with it like he did to fall asleep.

"So, someone want to explain what's going on?" Natasha Romanov asked.

"Of course," Thor replied.

XxX

"And you're just trusting him?" Seraphina asked looking at Thor is half surprise.

"He is powerless, it could not hurt to try." Thor replied.

"The man whose played us all like instruments for decades, the man who killed your father in cold blood and manipulated your brother. The guy who destroyed his world out of revenge daddy issues and then came here because he thinks it would be fun to make his other versions do the same..., you think he doesn't have a plan to betray us?" Seraphina gave Thor a incredulous look.

"I agree with her," Tony jumped in. "He's an enigma, a chameleon. There is no way he's shown his true colors." Tony added.

"I know little about Thanos. I had hoped giving him what he desired would spare Asgard from his wrath, but there was also a part of me that knew I was dangling on little hope." Loki admitted. Cephera squeezed him.

Ikol was alseep in his lap and it was the most calming of scenes minus the conversation.

"You do realize none of this excuses you from what you did here on Earth," Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"I care little about your feelings concerning the matter." Loki glowered back.

"Loki," Cephera hushed. She was done with fighting.

"You want our help, but you still have no respect for us. That's encouraging." Barton was tweaking the mechanics in his newest arrow, eyeing Loki like he might shoot him.

"I ask it of you. My brother started this mess no matter the whispers that encouraged it. The fact of the matter is that one way or another Thanos would have come for the Tesseract with, or without my brothers help. Midgard will be swept up in this battle if Thanos gets what he wants." Thor interjected. 

"So what's the plan?" Steve asked. They'd secured old Loki in a cell downstairs. Without his magic, he shouldn't be able to escape it. Besides, JAVIS was watching him.

"All we have is the element of surprise. We wait until he reaches Asgard. He is under the impression Loki is still posing as the Alfather. We'll make our move once he's in the throne room."

"Can't we just go find him? We put civilians at risk letting him enter the city," Clint said.

"We do not know where Thanos is. The universe is large and besides, he'll see us coming." Seraphina and Cephera had heard of Thanos before, just rumours mostly. Their galaxy existed outside of the one Thanos and Midgard were in so he never posed any threat to them before.

"So we get to go on a trip to Asgard." Tony mused. 

"I wish the circumstances were a happier one." Thor replied.

"What about HYDRA." Natasha reminded them.

"HYDRA is but a small concern over the things Thanos could and will do if he gets the Gaunlet." Loki snapped.

"Then why not just destroy the Gaunlet?" Bruce asked. He'd been very quiet. Clearly he wasn't excited about turning green in the realm eternal.

"It is not so simple. These items are made of eleven steels and imbued with magic. They cannot be so easily disposed of. Besides the Gaunlet is powerless without the stones and even one stone could make it powerful enough to wreck havoc. We don't know how many Thanos is in possession of." Thor told them. "Even on their own, the stones are dangerous."

"I'll head to Mechanova first thing in the morning and put my people on alert." Seraphina said. "We'll be ready to aide in the battle."

"I haven't told Asgard yet. If everyone is on alert this plan may backfire long before it begins. Mechanova is outside our boundaries, tell them so that when the time comes we can sound an alert in Asgard once Thanos is there, but not before."

"It's risky." Natasha commented crossing her arms.

"It's all we have." Thor replied.

XxX

As much as she had wanted to, Cephera would not allow Loki to touch her intimately. She was still angry at him for putting her through so much to protect his secret plans. She understood wanting to protect her, but she didn't need protecting like that.

They put Ikol to rest in his crib and when they went to bed she allowed him to hold her. She knew he hadn't fallen asleep by the measure of his breaths.

It had been so long since she'd felt his warm arms around her, and yet she was grateful that it hadn't turned out longer. "Cephera," he said knowing that she was also awake. "You do realize that genetically, Ikol is my son," he said it cautiously, knowing it was a touchy subject for her.

"I know, but Tyr is not you." She replied. "There is a difference. What makes you who you are is not what's in your blood, it's how you act, the way you feel. He is not you," she said sternly.

"Tell me how you found out? What happened? How did you meet Suvia?" Loki squeezed her closer to him. "And what happened to your mark?" Loki touched her arm where Hela's burn had once been.

"Tony's old house was attacked a while back and I went down with part of the house into the ocean. I drowned, I died." She felt Loki stiffen. "But Hela, her mark pulled me into her world of the dead. She said she'd been waiting for it and that it was her way of paying me back for saving her life. She'd known all these years about Tyr." 

Cephera was still surprised to hear that Old Loki had been Tyr this whole time.

"Apparently, she hadn't known he wanted to destroy this world and when she found out she began to help Suvia to get to this world to help save it. After summoning Suvia she closed the gateways between worlds and sent us back to the world of the living. Suvia explained everything to me, but the only thing she didn't know was who or where her husband was." Cephera sighed. "Your mother knew. When I gave birth to Ikol he was born Jotun and she knew something was amiss. She'd brought Suvia back to Asgard with her to help find old Loki." 

"So you knew when we last saw one another." Cephera nodded. 

"I wanted to tell you, but we had no idea if Tyr was watching. I bumped into him on my way leaving that day and he asked to hold Ikol. I think he knew I knew. His look turned menacing when I mentioned genetics of birth with my people. I hadn't known it was him at the time. I just thought he was being his weird self." Cephera pushed her face into Loki's bare chest and kissed his skin.

"I'm relieved that this may finally be over. Everything that's been happening to us since we met was him and to think we could be on the edge of freedom from his wrath gives me joy. Provided this plan to defeat Thanos works." 

"I look forward to the day we can live in peace, but until then let's just enjoy the time we have now." Cephera titled her head back and allowed her husband to kiss her. It took everything she had to deny her body the real release she wanted, but for now she would not give in.


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132

Thor slipped into the bed behind Jane. Before coming to bed he'd checked in on their prisoner and was satisfied with his new accommodations. Jane seemed to be fast asleep and he hated to wake her.

He leaned down, gently pushed her tee shirt sleeve up and kissed her arm. "You're back," she murmured.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Thor apologized.

Jane rolled over and looked up at him with a hazy gaze, but she did not smile. Her lack of enthusiasm, even in her half asleep state, worried him. "I didn't mean to be gone for so long." He told her thinking that must be the reason she seemed uneasy.

"You didn't tell me you were married," she said, a look of deep disappointment furrowed in her brow.

Thor didn't know what to say. He wondered how she'd come to know that at all. "I didn't think it was of any importance," Thor said and knew that was certainly not the right thing to say.

"Not important? I feel like I hardly know you." She sat up, wide awake now. "Don't you trust me?" She asked looking hurt.

"My marriage was a childish decision back when I was young and foolish. It means nothing." He continued to dig himself further into his hole.

"Thor, part of a relationship is being open and being honest with one another. Secrets destroy people." She shook her head in disbelief. "It doesn't matter that you and your wife are no longer a couple, I wish you'd have told me."

"I'm sorry Jane. I hadn't been thinking. I think very little on the fact I am married as myself and Sif have been the best of friends for decades now." Thor explained.

"Sif? I met her, twice and you didn't think you should tell me." Jane looked shocked and was possibly more disappointed than before.

"Sif has no ill feelings toward you," Thor assured her.

"I'm not worried about that, I just...," she trailed off. "I would have just liked to have known instead of being blindsided during a normal conversation. I should have heard it from you." She sighed with a frown.

"You're right, I should have been more forthcoming. I'm sorry." He felt bad. He hadn't even thought about it. Hadn't considered how Jane might feel finding out from someone else.

"Thor, honesty is important to me. Being open with each other is important." Jane told him touching his face.

"I'm sorry. I did not think it through. I have been so happy to be with you nothing else crossed my mind. Especially not my past." Thor felt ashamed. "Jane, you know I love you, right?" He became afraid suddenly that maybe things were not as happy as he thought

"I know. I love you too. We'll work on this, on us." She gave a half smile before pulling him down to lay within her arms.

(Loki)

He was big and yet still so small. Loki woke before Cephera and aware of her mood the night before, he knew she was still hurt and angry. He would not push her limits.

Instead, Loki went to see his son. Ikol was sitting up wide awake in his crib and toying with what was left of a plastic toy that had once been hanging on the side.

Cephera had warned Loki that their son was strong and tore many things apart. He was also developing his motorized skills fast. He was not yet a year old and he was sitting up, and crawling when he felt like it. Soon he'd walk and then his strength would become a problem.

By the look of the plastic toy, the crib would soon not hold him. 

Instead of trying to take the remnants of the toy, he picked up Ikol. He didn't put up a fuss. He stared at Loki with wide eyes and touched his little hand to his face as if exploring it in curiosity.

Loki smiled.

Even though he was yet considered young, he'd always dreamt of children with Cephera. He was glad he hadn't been in prison longer or worse. He might have missed far more than he already had.

Still, there was a worry hanging in the air that his end would still come early. In this short time he would do what he could with his family.

"Do you hear that?" Cephera asked Loki coming into the room with a robe wrapped around her sleeping attire, her hair still bedridden, and a look of curiosity across her face.

"Hear what?" Loki asked straining his ears in an attempt to hear anything but the usual sounds of the household.

"That faint beeping noise." She shook her head smacking her ear and then frowning. "You don't hear that?" She asked again.

"No." Loki replied. "Are you ill?" He asked in concern.

"No." She answered. "I'm going downstairs to see Dr. Banner." She announced.

"I was unaware he was that kind of doctor." Loki blurted, feeling slightly irritated that his wife relyed on his human enemies for health care. He'd have rathered her go to a hospital than have any of the people within the tower examine her.

She didn't answer his observation. She instead went back to the bedroom and threw on a midgardian dress. Loki hadn't said anything the night before about her clothing choices, but he was also not satisfied with so much of her skin showing. He much more preferred her long elegant dresses over these tiny ones that barely touched her knees.

Unlike Thor, however, Loki was smart to keep his mouth shut. Cephera would not allow him to push her around and tell her how to dress or who to talk to. He wouldn't dream of treating her like his servant, but still, these little things bothered him.

All these years she'd been his and his alone. Only he had seen so much of her and he was comfortable with the best of Asgards healers watching over her. Here he felt he was surrounded by enemies and so his discomfort only grew. 

He followed her from the room all the way down to Stark's workshop where his other self was in a cell surrounded by some sort electric bars.

Dr. Banner was stood beside Stark looking over some digital layout. "I'm beeping, why am I beeping?" Cephera asked immediately without so much as a greeting of good morning.

"Oh, she's ovulating," Tony said to Bruce who smiled and obliged Tony his high five.

"It works." Bruce smiled and waved Cephera over.

"I'm ovulating? This beep is due to the implant than?" She asked. Loki looked between them all, becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

"It is. Your sister hasn't come to us yet. Neither has any of your people, and we actually told them what they should expect." Tony replied.

"Why didn't you tell me or Seraphina?" Cephera frowned while Bruce took her temperature.

"Everything beeps here. We didn't want too many false alarms. Now that you know what it sounds like, it'll be easier to identify it." Banner explained.

"What is going on here?" Loki finally asked attempting to keep the grit from his tone.

"Calm down, no reason to get your panties in a twist." Stark's demeaning tone made Loki want to throw him through another window.

"We're helping her people to learn more about their anatomy and understand why they can't conceive." Bruce jumped in before Stark could say anything else. 

"You've allowed them to examine you? To implant something inside you?" Loki spat glaring at them all.

"They examined volunteers from Mechanova, but yes I let them place a device inside me that would help." She equally glared back. "The beeping is gone now," she said to Bruce.

"That was quick." Tony noted. "JAVIS, make note of the event. We'll see how long between them." 

"I cannot...," Loki began and stopped. His anger at the situation stalled as something he'd once heard came to memory.

'She probably cares for them a great deal. Would do anything for them. She would betray you for your enemies.' It was one of the many whispers he'd heard in his nightmares. 

Loki turned to look at Tyr who was smirking through the cells charged bars. He created this animosity inside him. The humans were not harming Cephera, nor would she commit any unthinkable acts with any of them.

"Ikol still needs feeding." Loki changed his tone and swallowed his previous statement.

"Yes." Cephera replied. She knew Loki had been about to explode in anger right before he'd turned to Tyr. The thought of her experiments still made his stomach turn, but he bit back any harsh words he'd wanted to say.

Cephera took Ikol from him and headed back upstairs with Loki behind her. He didn't speak the whole way up.


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133

Seraphina shot yet another glare toward Tyr, who was still a prisoner in his cell. He was a smug prisoner, she didn't like that. Every time she looked his way he was sitting in the corner, leaned against the wall that wasn't going to shock him and watching them.

They'd been recently discussing what needed doing once they arrived in Asgard. Seraphina had made a quick trip home to alert her father. He'd sent out scouts to see if they could track down Thanos' or rumors of him, and see if he was anywhere near coming to the nine realms yet.

Rorik had stayed by his grandfathers side and Seraphina returned to her sister. 

Seraphina listened to the current strategies and set ups for what would work best inside the palace walls. Thor had provided them with a 3d map of the kingdom which Tony had uploaded to JARVIS.

She glanced once more to Tyr and felt unsettled. She didn't trust him. No man who was in a prison and stripped of his power was that calm about helping those he was trying to destroy.

Seraphina walked across the room and leaned over to whisper in Thor's ear.

"I think we need a plan that he hasn't heard. I don't trust him." She whispered making sure her face was turned away from Tyr so her lips were hidden.

Thor looked up at the prisoner and then to his brother and friends. "Let us eat. I am starving," he said to them.

Confused, but taking a hint, they all followed Thor upstairs. 

"Ah, there you are!" Seraphina jerked her head up as they exited the elevator to look at Fandral, but not just him. All three of the warriors and even Sif were standing in living room.

"JARVIS, are we letting just anyone in?" Tony scolded the AI.

"They are friends of Thor." JARVIS replied.

"Indeed they are," Thor smiled and embraced each of his friends. "It is good to see you all," Thor said. "What are you doing here?" 

"Odin said that there was a matter of urgency that you would require our help with." Sif responded looking serious and worried. "Is that...," Sif trailed off spotting Loki who was the last one in the elevator with Cephera.

"I have much to explain to you." Thor warned.

"I'm going to get a snack," Tony declared walking away. 

"Sit down friends, let me explain." 

While Thor explained the entirety of their situation, Seraphina quietly spoke to Natasha. "The blonde one, that's Fandral, my sons father," she said with a smile.

"The one you were talking about the other night." Natasha looked Fandral over. Seraphina had mentioned Fandral to Natasha as a means of spicing things up. Before leaving for Asgard, she'd enjoy a good night with them both. "And you're sure you want that?" Natasha asked.

Seraphina shot Natasha a glare. "Of course I'm sure," she growled. Natasha shrugged and nodded.

XxX

"Fandral, meet Natasha Romanov," Seraphina introduced with a sly smile after everything had calmed and all was explained.

"Nice to meet you," Fandral took Natasha's hand and kissed the knuckles shining her that brilliant smile of his.

"Seraphina has told me a lot about you," Natasha said, returning the smile.

"Nothing bad I hope." Fandral replied.

"Not at all. In fact, it's all been very enticing." Natasha touched his arm and Fandral grinned, but Seraphina struggled to hold hers.

In all her years she'd never shared him and he never flirted around her with others. She didn't think it would matter. The idea of sharing him was exciting and yet now she wanted to step between the two.

She cursed herself for being weak and continued to hold her head up and not allow such silly emotions like jealousy surface.

"Why are we all up here anyway?" Tony asked finally interrupting the reunion.

"I thought it would be better to have a plan that old asshole doesn't know about." Seraphina replied stepping away from her two lovers.

"Isn't he suppose to help us?" Tony asked.

"He's never been clear how he planned to do that." Natasha pipped up. "He's been very quiet since his arrival."

"He will not give away his secret while we have nothing to offer him." Loki stepped in. "He has no reason to help us while he remains a prisoner."

"Are you suggesting we set him free?" Clint eyed his once master. He'd been giving him hard looks since he arrived.

"Don't be stupid," Loki chided. "I'm just saying that currently he won't be giving us anything until he sees an opportunity present itself. He offered help to delay himself from being imprisoned indefinitely. The fact we accepted it shows we don't know what we are up against. Threatening him again with the same thing isn't going to work." Loki put his arm around Cephera back.

"Do we really need him?" Tony asked. "I mean, what's so bad about Thanos that we can't deal with him on our own?"

"We've been over this Stark." Loki growled.

"Look, I'm inclined to agree that we need help." Seraphina cringed at the admission but she was taught better than to underestimate an enemy. "He's powerful and he has powerful people working for him. It's possible he will expect an ambush and he'll be ready. This war won't be easy, people are going to die, but the quicker we get rid of him the better. The less casualties we'll face. Someone needs to ask Tyr what he's waiting for." Seraphina pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"I'll do it." Natasha offered.

"You're methods are not viable," Loki snarled.

"They worked on you." She shot back.

"Did they?" He asked in return. "Did it ever cross your mind that I meant for you to know, clearly it had been too late." Natasha's eyes narrowed.

"Then we send Cephera." Natasha suggested and the suggestion instantly made Loki stepped in front of her.

"No. He enjoys playing with her. He's done enough to her, I will not subject her to more of it." His words came through tight lips. Restraining himself from bursting.

"Why me?" Cephera had stepped out around her husband, not willing to be coddled. Seraphina smiled, that was the sister she knew.

"Because he does like to toy with you. He'll be willing to speak to you. He's said nothing to anyone else since he's come here, but he instantly tried to push your buttons upon arrival." Natasha explained.

"If you think it will help." Cephera replied.

"Cephera," Loki warned and she turned on him.

"Don't," she warned in return.

"At least the bars will keep either of you from killing each other," Tony commented. 

"Don't let him get to you. You know he's going to start off saying things to upset or anger you. The more of a rise he gets, the more he'll push. Keep your goal in sight, wear him down until he has nothing better to do than tell us what he wants." Seraphina advised.

"I'm fine now." Cephera assured her. "Less emotional than before. I'll be fine," she shot a glance over her shoulder up at her husband. Loki didn't look at all pleased. 

Seraphina squeezed her sisters hands before letting her go. It was better done sooner than later. 

(Cephera)

Maybe life had thrown her too many blows, but she had just lied to her sister. She wasn't okay. The thought of facing this man sent a bubble of rage through her belly.

She couldn't forget the things he'd done and a bit of her hatred came from the things he put his own wife through. Cephera didn't know how it felt to be in Suvia's shoes, but she sympathized to a point that his actions enraged her.

Who would have thought that it would take a different version of her husband to bring out such a drastic change in her normally calm exterior. 

She wanted to help defeat Thanos. She wanted to be more than just a mother and wife. Her people were built to be warriors, and so had she. She'd always avoided it, but lately she wanted to taste battle. To bask in the glory of knowing she helped save lives. She wanted something her family could be traditionally proud of.

She hadn't told Loki yet that she planned to leave Ikol with Pepper to be at their sides in the battle. As a princess of Mechanova, the treaty to help protect Asgard and its realms extended to her as well. She felt it was her duty to uphold it. Loki would not be pleased.

Cephera tried to hold her head high and her shoulders back as she approached the cell where Tyr still sat. One knee bent in the air his arm leaning on it and the other leg curled under him.

He did look shocked to see her. "To what do I owe the pleasure, dear wife?" He mocked.

"I'm not your wife," she corrected. A bad start to this conversation.

"You are married to a version of me therefore you are like a extended wife. Stop lying to yourself." Tyr chuckled. Cephera refused to correct him again.

"Why would you do all of this?" She asked. "I can't imagine the pain you've gone through, why would you want to put anyone else through it?" She honestly couldn't fathom his logic.

"The emotional pain only lasted until I was old enough to realize I was better than that. After that it simply turned into hatred. I do what I do because I can. Because it's fun." He replied smirking. "Life would be boring without me, and living in my home world with no one to play with was boring for me, so here I am." He stood and approached the bars.

Cephera didn't step away, she wasn't afraid of him. She almost wished the bars were not between them so she could strangle the truth from him. "Don't you care about the emotional turmoil you've caused those around you?" She asked instead.

"You mean my world wife?" He asked. "It's strange the variety of women I enjoy," he said not answering her question. "I chose Sigyn because she was beautiful and graceful. I tricked her out of spite. It would have been enough for her to deny me marriage because she was already betrothed, but then she went and insulted me. I got my trophy wife, and she got her punishment for her salty words."

"So you meant to make her life hell from the beginning?" Cephera was disgusted.

"You're not much of a trophy wife. Not beautiful like Sigyn in her youth. I could see why it took me so long to even consider you a viable lover. In your youth you were silly, childish, and weak. You proved me wrong when you grew out of those things, but still at best he should have just used you as a lover, not a wife." Cephera swallowed her anger and stared him in the eyes.

"He's not you," she replied.

"Oh, but he still can be. You've a fire in you lately, I like that." He grinned.

"A fire lit to burn you," Cephera threatened.

"It's not the only fire I've ignited in you if I recall correctly. I made you scream on more than one occasion, you didn't seem to mind that fire." He smirked. 

Cephera had been ready for that. She knew at some point he'd bring up those months he'd spent coming to her room. "And just like the dreams I thought they were, I simple settled for what I thought would bring me closer to my dead husband, though undoubtly it was lacking. That's what happens, when one is desperate." 

Speaking of fire, she recognized that her words burned. His eyes narrowed and his lips tightened. She'd insulted him and she felt as if it were a small victory.

"What have you come down here for?" He scowled. She'd ruined his fun.

"You are willing to help us with Thanos, but how? You are a prisoner and you are not stupid enough to think we'll just set you free." She jumped past the hundreds of things she'd love to say, they were not as important. 

"I have a plan, but it requires an item that only I will know how to use," he said.

"What item?" She asked.

"Gungnir," he replied. Cephera was silent.

"You have no power to use it." She noted after a moment of thinking.

"I don't need the power. It will do what's needed when combined with my plan." He smirked.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me your plan?" He laughed in response and she knew he wouldn't.

"Happy now? All I want is that staff, and Thanos will no longer be your problem."

"I'll be happy when he's gone and you're rotting for eternity somewhere were you can never hurt anyone else." She replied.

"Such hatred, does your husband know how much you hate him?" Tyr chided.

"You and him are not the same, and now you'll never get a second chance to corrupt him." She turned on her heels, not willing to put up with him a moment longer. She could feel his gaze on her as she left.


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134

It was strange to feel that awkward vibe in the bedroom. After all their years together, Cephera hardly remembered what it was like to feel awkward around Loki.

A strange feeling hung in the air as he didn't speak while he began to remove his clothing to climb into bed. He hadn't asked about her talk with Tyr, he'd stayed unusually quiet during the great debat over whether or not to give Tyr what he wanted when the time came.

Many things were undecided, but tomorrow they were all headed to Asgard to consult with Suvia who knew her husband better than anyone. Loki's mood worried her. She was still angry, but now she forgot that anger to be replaced by confusion.

"What is it?" She asked him approaching the bed. She'd been careful to change only in the bathroom. She felt that tempting him would be cruel considering she'd been withholding sex out of anger.

When he looked at her, her nightdress failed to make her feel clothed at all. His gaze piercing right through her into her very soul as he seemed to undressed the very fabric of her being in his mind. He looked concerned.

"You've changed so much," he said to her. His brows furrowed. Cephera couldn't tell if he was disappointed or sad, either emotion didn't fit the subject and only worried her more.

"No." She shook her head. "I have always been this way, but like you, I kept myself in check and poised. I've learned to embrace everything that I am and not just hiding the parts I didn't want people to see." She replied. 

Loki had been the same way. Harboring this vindictive man beneath his calm exterior. Sure Tyr had caused dark thoughts to grow, but in the end, Loki was not a completely different man from the one she'd met in her youth.

When he was younger, Loki had yet to learn how to hide his discontent and his tricks borderlined malicious. That wasn't all Tyr.

For Cephera her peaceful nature had been her security blanket to avoid confronting the real problems of the world around her. She'd been born different and in a way she was almos afraid to lose her uniqueness. She hadn't conformed to her people's traditions, not completely.

Over the last few years, she'd come to realize that there was no shame in embracing every part of herself, so she did.

"You are not the woman I married." He didn't sound regretful, just confused.

"Don't you love me still, the way I am now?" She asked, butterfly's bursting in her stomach as a dull ache began in her heart. Fear drove her mind to imagine the worst and she struggled to push her panic aside.

Loki, who had cast his eyes to the floor, shot his whole head up to stare at her with wide eyes before he smiled and his shoulders slackened. "I thought your changes would open your eyes to the man I am. I thought I had lost your love." He told her.

Cephera felt tears rush over her face. She stepped forward and embraced her husband so that his face touched her stomach. "I love you Loki, for everything you are. I have not forsaken you and I never will." The whole time in the room she'd worried he no longer loved her, but she hadn't thought it was his fear of the opposite.

His arms came up, embracing her in return. One hand caressing the small of her back through the thin material. "I am sorry for putting you through so much pain." He whispered nuzzling his face against her.

"Apology accepted, but I warn you against doing so again or my wrath will be tenfold." She attempted to joke, but it came out sounding very serious and perhaps it was meant to be that way. After all, what he'd done was nothing to joke over.

His arms squeezed her closer before his head moved away and he stared at her belly region. "What is that?" He asked poking her just where her belly piercing was located below the nightdress.

Cephera felt herself blush. She hadn't shown him and because she'd been avoiding him sexually, he hadn't the chance to see it. "Oh..., I um," she began and suddenly felt embarrassed.

Loki didn't wait for her to find her tongue. He hoisted her nightgown up to bundle at her waist and stared at her piercing. He lightly flicked the jewel before looking up at her. "I thought you didn't like jewelry?" He arched his delicate eyebrow at her.

"The girls were getting one and insisted I do too." She quickly explained.

"And yet you've left it in?" His tone held teasing.

"It sort of grew on me." She admitted, her cheeks darkening with her embarrassment.

"And these? Did they grow on you also?" He asked. He fingered the edge of her red and white lacy underwear. She once wore just plan cotton undies, but since she'd discovered the variety of undergarments on Earth, she'd switched. "Considering you deny me access to your body, why bother?" He grinned.

"I think they look pretty. I like how I look in them. I wore them for me." She responded. For a second he looked disappointed. Like he'd hoped she'd been planning some intricate seduction and had put them on only for that.

"I've missed you beyond measure," he told her his free hand caressing just underneath the curve of her ass. "I do not wish to continue to be separated as we are now. I want to hold you, touch you. I want to make you smile, I want to please you." He kissed her belly and she closed her eyes as warmth spread over her.

Cephera might have refused, but soon they would face their enemy and there was a chance they'd lose each other to death. She hated to stay angry when such a burden was creeping their way.

She couldn't pretend she didn't ache for his touch. She needed it.

She reached down and grabbed her sleeping gown and pulled it over her head revealing the matching bra to her underwear. His gaze swept over her from head to toe in appreciation.

Loki's hands cupped the small cheeks of her ass and squeezed before his lips placed more kisses across her skin. She messed up his hair letting her fingers sift through it. She memorized every touch like it was the first.

He stood and as he did so he plucked her off her feet, one arm under her knees, the other behind her back, and placed her on the bed. He wasted no time discarding his pants, leaving himself nude.

He fell upon her and kissed her lips, hungry and needy. She could feel his erection pressed to her leg and she used that leg to caress it making him moan against her lips.

He pulled away from his kisses and proceeded to unclasp her bra when she gave him access. It took him both hands to remove it, but once it was off he threw it over his shoulder absently. He devoured the skin of her breasts first, nipping and sucking before reaching the rosy bud. 

He sucked hard, pulling it to its highest peek and making her cry out and arch against him. She shoved at his shoulders, eager to have him lower. Much to her relief he obliged.

He left a trail of wet kisses down her body until he reached her underwear. She lifted her hips and helped him remove those as well but he didn't throw those aside as quickly as her bra. He rubbed them between his fingers and smirked.

"It's never failed for you to be so wet so soon." He remarked, and threw the underwear to the side. She grinned and looked down at him with lust filled eyes.

His fingers explored her womanhood first. Feeling the slickness that had built up there. A single digit entering her before a second and then a third. He slowly moved those fingers in a rhythm, touching that terrific bundle of nerves inside her. Cephera moaned and squirmed while he slowly stoked her fire.

Finally, Loki's tongue added to the mix and she burst from simple moans to cries. If the room was soundproof she would find out later, but at that moment she'd waited for this too long to care.

She pushed back against his fingers and tongue. She relished every swish and flick. She clutched her hands around the blankets below her and her hips rose off the bed as the knot of pleasure in her belly grew.

He didn't always bring her to orgasm so fast. Usually he took his time, but this time he did everything he knew that would set her off quick. She cried out his name as her body shuddered.

She felt the warmth of her juices as they soaked her butt and the sheets below her. Loki kissed her clit and she squirmed at the sensitivity of it.

"You are not stopping there." She ordered. She had no intention of starting this for her pleasure alone. Though he didn't give her a chance to please him as he did her, she didn't complain when she felt his cock slide down her wet womanhood and then glide inside her with ease.

They both moaned. It had been so long.

She could feel him trying to keep control of his thrust, not wanting to go too fast, but it was a losing battle. His hips collided hard against her and his groans got increasingly deeper.

He managed to slow down for a moment, "are you beeping?" He asked her.

In that moment Cephera tried not to laugh. "No," she panted the response.

"Another time then." He replied and took her hard and fierce. He pummeled into her until he couldn't take it any longer. He came with a carefree cry followed by a grunt of approval and satisfaction.

He collapsed above her, his elbows stopping him from depositing all of his weight on her. He kissed her long and passionately before rolling to the side.

She also rolled to curl into his side and for a while they basked in the afterglow of their love. However, one thing had been bothering her.

Cephera had tried to stop herself from asking why her husband had done the things he did. She tried to convince herself it didn't matter, but that one thing bothered her.

"Loki," she began. "Why did you let go of Thor's hand on the Byfrost?"

For a moment, Loki didn't answer. He shifted and rolled so he was facing her. He placed one arm over Cephera and looked down at her. "I'm sorry. I don't have a direct answer for that." He frowned. "It was part stubbornness, part stupidity. I sought approval at the most inopportune time and when I didn't get it I made the mistake of thinking letting go would gain me attention. I assumed that they'd catch me even though I knew that was impossible. I let go out of spite, out of sadness, out of disappointment. Cephera I let go for so many reasons and none of them good ones." 

She wasn't satisfied by the answer, but then again she didn't think she would be. She didn't push it. Instead she cuddled closer, burying her face in his chest and closing her eyes.

"I'm glad you're not dead." She told him.

"I love you. No ,matter what I've done, that has never changed." Loki told her. He rarely spoke his feelings out loud so it made her smile and hold him tighter.

She didn't want to ruin the mood with the news of her coming to Asgard to aide in battle. She'd wait till morning to spring that on him. For now, Cephera wanted to enjoy this momentary peace.


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135

"I've already made the arrangements, I'm coming to Asgard." Loki stared at his wife in disbelief, unsure how to take the news she'd just repeated twice to him. His first response had been instantly a no, but she squared her shoulders and repeated herself.

"You'll leave Ikol here with these humans and risk your own life possibly leaving him an orphan. We could both die Cephera." Loki tried keeping his voice calm, collected, but it wasn't easy.

"He may have no life at all if Thanos prevails. I'm not saying I can tip the scale, but I do think that we need everyone we can get." She replied. He hated how sure she was, how determined.

"Why? You've never enjoyed battle, it's been decades since you've trained properly on a daily basis. Cephera, it's far too dangerous." He shook his head.

"My kind take pride in our history and our training. We've assisted other allied worlds in wars, it's what our treaty agrees to. I will help uphold that promise." She pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"And did you ever take part in these wars? Have you ever been to battle, a true battle?" He raised an eyebrow at her. He knew the answer. The last war her world fought in was during the time she was still a child. It was on her home world of Mechanova that it had happened. It was how outsiders ended up banished from being allowed in to live.

He watched her cheeks turn pink, which was answer enough. "It doesn't matter. We have been prepared for this sort of thing all our lives." She insisted.

"I understand your need to help assist your people and as nobility of your realm to honor the contract signed by Odin, but you must think of Ikol." Loki knew their son was the only thread that might win him this argument.

"I am thinking of him," she said. "At least one royal family member must stay behind and that's Rorik, Ikol had no choice being a baby and all. If anything happens to either of us, Rorik will take Ikol to Mechanova to be raised." Loki knew his face was paler than usual, he could feel it.

She wasn't backing down. Loki didn't want to fight. Last night had been such a relief and gave him hope and joy. "If you do this...,"

"I am doing this." She firmly stated, correcting his choice of words.

"We do this carefully. We do not know what to expect, but you stay close to your sister and father." Loki was no fool. He could see she was too determined to back down. Whether he approved, or not, she was going. 

"I can agree to that." She replied. "When we reach Asgard I'll be training with my father and my sister." She added as if that might bring him solace, it didn't. 

Everything he strived for, keeping his family safe since he'd met Thanos, seemed for naught. Ever decision he made became desolate with her decision to join the ranks of battle. 

"I think it's time we opened the pathways of the runes. Allow Jör and Fenrir to assist in this as well. Jör has longed to find something to do and I'm sure he'd be honored to help and Fenrir has been training and aiding the Valkyrie all these years. The Valkyrie themselves may help. The more we have to fight, the better."

Loki pondered her suggestion and agreed. It had been a long time since he'd seen his eldest sons and it could be his last.

Loki pulled Cephera closer to him, her dress still not yet zipped up. As always, he was tempted to lose himself in her arms, but he resisted. He kissed her and helped her zip up the Midgardian summer dress that he still didn't approve of, but hadn't told her.

"I'll feed Ikol. I have your waystone, use it and go see our sons. Let them know what's been happening. I'm afraid so much has been going on I haven't seen them as much as I'd like." She pointed to the little box on her dresser.

Loki opened it to find his waystone. "I'll return for dinner." He told her, kissing her again.

"I'll make sure Thor knows you haven't run off." She put her hand on his arm and smiled before her grip tightened. "You aren't going to run off, right?" She asked.

"There would be no point in it." Loki replied. "I won't leave you again until death takes me." He promised when his first reply only made her glare. Her smile returned and she let go of him to walk away toward Ikol's bedroom.

XxX

The cavern deep within Midgard bellows its ocean was damp as always. When Loki arrived, Jör was curled, sleeping, along the slick smooth rocks. 

Loki cracked a smile. He was onc again grateful for Cephera having saved his children. His life wouldn't have been the same without them. 

He did wonder if they had been just another plan to separate Loki from his wife. To hurt her emotionally. After all, Tyr had been the plot maker of this plan along with so many other events that shaped Loki's life.

He could almost imagine the frustration Tyr felt when his plans would backfire. He underestimated Cephera's loyalty and trust. Loki was glad Tyr hadn't just killed her. Maybe he saw her as a challenge. Loki enjoyed challenges, why wouldn't Tyr.

Loki was still rather confused on how he should feel about Tyr in general. In many ways he felt he understood how his mind worked. He felt like they were extremely similar, though of course, not the same.

Loki had never seen Cephera react so violently toward anyone before. The fact it was Tyr who did that to her made Loki feel conflicted. It was as if she hated him on a whole, not just Tyr, but Loki knew that wasn't true.

He hadn't asked what Tyr had said to her and she had only told what they had wanted to know. It wasn't that it would anger him knowing what Tyr would dare say to her, but more what hateful words she may have said to him. He feared her hatred for himself, even if it was a different form of him.

Loki would be happy when Tyr was out of their lives and Cephera could push aside her hate and move forward.

"Jör," Loki said waking his son. Jör lifted his head and uncurled his upper body to tower over Loki. His massive size had almost slipped Loki's mind. Loki reached out and lay a hand to his sons beautifully crafted, shimmering scales.

"Father, is it truly you?" Jör asked eyeing him.

"It is. Your mother sent me." He showed the waystone still within his hand and Jör's tight posture relaxed.

"How is she? How is her baby? Boy or girl?" Jör's had grown excited.

"You have a baby brother, Ikol. Your mother is well and sends her love." Loki smiled.

"Fenrir was right. It was a boy after all." Jör looked rather annoyed at that. "He'll never let us forget that he called it right."

Loki chuckled. He knew how over-exuberant his wolf son could be. It did sometimes become irritating but they put up with it. "I will be off to see your brother after this visit. There is much we need to discuss.

Jör's torso curled down so that his head was now eye level. Loki began his tale to prepare his son for the possible upcoming war.

XxX

Loki arrived in Fenrir's cave and paused to look around. The cave no longer looked like a cave. It was encased in marble and chiseled stone. Pillars of smooth white erected from top to bottom giving it a roman temple vibe. The floors were of a solid rock that shone like a pearl.

"Fenrir?" Loki called out. He waited. The cave was big and spanned aches underground in many direction. Finding his son would be no easy task.

Fenrir's keen hearing must have caught his fathers voice. The floor shook under Loki's feet as his son came running into the room, narrowly missing a pillar. He big tail wagging wildly and his snout curved into an awkward smile.

"Father!" Fenrir looked tempted to lick him, but managed to contain himself. Lucky for Loki, who would have been soaked from head to toe in one lick.

"Fenrir," Loki smiled. His son looked well groomed. His fur long and glossy and well maintained. The Valkyrie must be taking good care of him as they promised.

"Father... Wow..., father." Fenrir jumped back and forth and Loki did his best to stay on his feet. Loki literally stood as tall as Fenrir's leg and he might be able to lie across his face and still touch his ears. Fenrir was not the kind of puppy one would want to piss off.

"Calm yourself." Loki cautioned. "I have things to speak with you about." Fenrir stopped his jumping, but his tail continued swinging.

"Where is mama? Is she alight? How's the baby?"

"Your mother and your baby brother are well." Loki replied.

"A brother, I knew it. Wait until I tell Jör!" Loki let out a chuckle and put a hand into his sons fur.

"Let us talk before you go running off." Loki urged his son to sit before he began to explain.


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136

Again Cephera was on her back with a cry. 

It hurt.

They'd made it to Asgard safely and in the courtyard with her sister and father she trained. It had been so long since she'd done training that Loki was right, she was out of shape.

Her back ached, her shoulders hurt, her legs felt like they might fall out from beneath her, but all this was not enough for their father to stop.

"You have to watch each other's backs." He warned them again and again. 

Their father had always been in charge of their battle training growing up until they were of age and then an instructor took over. Cephera had almost forgotten how tough her father was. When it came to battle he believed in tough love.

"I'm sorry," Cephera said getting to her feet with a cringe.

"Don't show weakness. Any pains you feel internally scream but never show your enemy that he has gotten the best of you." He warned again at her reaction.

"Yes father," Cephera replied. He was picking on her more than her sister. At least her sister hadn't been sent to her ass fifty times. Seraphina was doing very well standing up to their fathers blows. But then again, Seraphina had always loved to fight and never stopped practicing.

Cephera was well aware of Loki's eyes on her from a window above. He'd check in on her from time to time and she was embarrassed. She'd assured him she'd been fine and could handle herself, but her father was proving her promise very empty.

She didn't doubt that if things continued this way, that Loki would insist she should go back to Earth.

It had been only three days since their arrival on Asgard and Cephera missed Ikol. She ached to hold him in her arms again and listen to his laughter, but she had to be strong. After all, she was doing this to help make a better future for him. 

Cephera ducked her fathers first strike after she'd gotten to her feet. He hadn't waited long to pounce. A reminder that an enemy would have attacked her while she was down, he would wait only because he was training her not a bully.

Seraphina cut across Cephera and plowed King Yorin in the side knocking him sideways but not knocking him down. The elder twin flipped back when her fathers arm came her way. She dropped to her back on the ground with graceful battle elegance and snapped her leg out in an attempt to take the King legs from under him.

He jumped over her attempt. Before he could make a second attack to her sister, Cephera jumped in, her elbow colliding with her fathers torso making him grunt. She dodged his fist twice before nearly knocking into her sister.

"Don't just watch your enemy. In a war you won't just be fighting one." Her father tutted at her near miss and shook his head. Cephera flushed and chewed her lip. "Let's resume this tomorrow," he finally said, sighing.

He gave Cephera a very worried look and her stomach dropped. She wasn't ready and the truth was, she might not be by the time Thanos showed up, whenever that might be.

Cephera had used some skill and tricks to escape from the SHIELD facility and she'd been kind of proud of that, but fighting against people as strong as her father or stronger was a completely different matter. Tricks would only get her so far, her combat skills could make or break her.

"You'll be fine. You just need time." Odin, or rather Suvia still pretending to be Odin, said as they entered the walkway surrounding the courtyard.

"Don't coddle her. She's a grown woman. Time won't help if Thanos shows up tomorrow. Hard work and dedication is all we have right now." This was Cephera's father in battle mode. Stern and unforgiving. 

He would praise Cephera only if she managed to get through one round without making more than four fatal mistakes. According to her practice today, she would have died 20 times over. Unacceptable in his books.

He was like this when they had been kids training and she was used to it. He wanted only the best and to make sure he didn't lose a daughter. He didn't love them any less.

She knew she had flaws but it was bad form to make excuses for them, at least when it was something she strived to change and can be changed. She had to be positive and vigilant. 

"Any word on the cosmos?" King Yorin asked Suvia.

"No. Hiemdall has not seen anyone enter our galaxy yet, but he is always watching." She replied.

Every time Cephera looked at Suvia and saw Odin it was very disconcerting. She handled the role like a pro. 

They'd decided that when Thanos came they would make it look as though Odin died protecting his kingdom so that at least he could have a warriors death instead of the cheap death Tyr had given him.

Tyr had been 'kind' enough to let them know he already burned the body. Suvia did locate the ashes and collected what she could for a proper send off when the time came.

Loki was currently hiding from view. When he watched Cephera he did so while being invisible. He walked the halls using that spell and only in his room and tower could he be free to be seen.

Thor seemed eager to mend their broken relationship and Loki was being stubborn. Though he did the things he did because he was trying to protect everyone, there was still hurt feelings and a gap between their once close bond.

"Supper shall be served soon." Suvia reminded them. "Will you be taking it to your room?" She asked Cephera, who spent her meals up in the room with her husband. Cephera nodded, she could use a nice long bath before food arrived.

(Seraphina)

"Your fathers intense." Natasha remarked when Seraphina found her lurking nearby. She'd been watching the training it would seem.

"When it comes to battle and surviving it, he has to be." Seraphina replied with a shrug. He'd been hard on her sister today, but she needed the kickstart.

"You're all sweaty. What are your plans before supper?" Natasha grinned.

"A good wash and relax." Seraphina added.

"Looking for company?" Natasha asked with a coy smile.

"Not right now," Seraphina had felt conflicted far too much lately.

"Anymore thought to that treat you wanted to play with?" Natasha asked following Seraphina at the same pace.

The treat. Seraphina's ultimate confliction.

She'd asked Natasha if she'd enjoy a sexual experience with her and Fandral at the same time. Natasha seemed like the adventurous type and Seraphina, at the time, became very excited over the thought.

Natasha had agreed and Seraphina had been excited to tell Fandral. She saw it as sort of a treat for him. But since he met Natasha a bit of flirting had begun and that made Seraphina second guess her feelings on the matter.

She'd never witnessed Fandral's woeing of others and now that she had, she didn't like it. She became possessive and jealous. Two feelings she always thought were silly and petty.

"I'm more concerned with the upcoming battle than that right now." Seraphina replied, unable to admit her feelings out loud.

"It might be a nice way to let loose. To relax before a war." Natasha continued. Seraphina looked the red head over. She couldn't tell if Natasha was testing her or being honest. The agent knew how to manipulate and for some reason Seraphina felt like she was the target right now.

"I'll see you later." Seraphina gave Natasha the cold shoulder and walked away, leaving her behind.

(Thor)

"Jane stayed behind?" Sif asked Thor finding him on his room balcony.

"It's safer that way. Besides, she has her work to do." Thor replied.

"You sound different when you say that." Sif noted. Thor forgot how well Sif knew him. His posture, tone, or signs of nerves. "Are things okay between the two of you?"

"Since arriving on Earth, myself and Jane have been very happy." Thor replied and even he felt the 'but' arrive at the end of his sentence yet he struggled to put into words his concern.

"But?" Sif urged him on. "Thor, I am your friend, you know you can tell me your troubles."

Thor turned and looked at his friend and still current wife. "For that I am grateful." Thor smiled. "I do not know how to explain it. Our first few days together had been wonderful. So carefree and joyous, but lately she works more often than not. I see her seldom and sometimes I feel like she wants to tell me something, but she does not."

"She's not pregnant is she?" Sif asked cocking up one fine eyebrow.

"No." Thor immediately responded with a shake of his head. "I mean I would know if she were." He followed up. "She'd tell me, I am sure of it." He continued. With each statement he felt a little less certain. "Do you think that's it? She is afraid to tell me she's pregnant? We've been careful. She was very adamant that her work came first and that she was not ready for children at this point in her career." Thor suddenly felt nervous.

"It's a possibility, but she does seem the type to tell you." Sif frowned. "Bring up your concerns when you see her next." Sif insisted. "Lack of communication is the reason our relationship failed. That, and assumptions. Don't make that mistake again." 

Thor pondered her words with a nod. Sif touched his shoulder and left him to his thoughts.

(Loki)

The bubbles in their bath covered all his wife's body from view, but he could feel it pressed against him below the surface. He had his back to the edge of the bath and she was sat between his legs her back pressed to his chest.

When they had slipped into the water he noted the bruises that had formed along her body from her training. He was not used to seeing her this way.

He had concerns. He had many concerns, but it had only been three days. He promised himself he'd wait at least a week to see if she improved before voicing those concerns.

"You're father is a brute." Loki told her, his lips pressing to her damp hair.

"He's a great fighter and knows what he's doing. I remember training with him when I was a child. Back then my mother was alive. I remember asking her if father still loved us, because we'd just started training and I saw a side of him I hadn't before. She assured me that he loved us and that this was a different way of showing that love. That he wanted the best for us so that we could have strong futures." Cephera smiled at the memory.

"You've never spoken much about your mother." Loki noted rubbing a cloth down Cephera's back as she moved her hair out of the way.

"She was 81 when she died and 22 when she gave birth to us. For a human that was a good long life, but I feel as though that time was so short lived. The longer I live and look back, the more of a dream it sometimes feels. I miss her. I remember everything about her though. She loved my father so much even though at first she'd been afraid." Cephera paused remembering the tale of how they'd met.

"When he went to Earth, back then they saw Earth as a menial world and its inhabitants insignificant. My father was desperate to have an heir. He says that when he saw my mother, he had to have her. He scared her because he literally kidnapped her to his world. He wasn't bad to her. He didn't force her into anything. According to my mother, he woe'd her with his creepy charm." Cephera laughed as she knew what her mother meant.

"He would bring her gifts of knowledge. He'd take her on walks to introduce her to his world. He was smitten. My mother wasn't always a gentle woman. According to my father she was a spitfire when he'd met her, ready to kill him on more than one occasion. But eventually, she fell in love and became pregnant. After having children she tamed down and settled into her new happy life. My father married her and worshipped her. She was a saviour to our people. Without her, the King might never have produced an heir. As long as she lived, he was loyal to only her. He wept when she passed on. It has been the only time I've seen him cry."

"Your father doesn't seem the romantic type." Loki almost snorted.

"You'd be surprised." Cephera playfully elbowed him.

"Are you in pain?" He asked her. Worried for her bruises and any injuries he couldn't see.

"I'm aching, but not in pain. I plan to train all day tomorrow, and the next day and everyday after until Thanos shows his face." She sounded determined. 

"Be careful." He warned her, but he didn't say more than that. "Now stand so I can finish scrubbing you down." He growled at her and gave her ass a slap when she stood.

"Can you ever behave?" She asked him peering over her shoulder.

"Around you? Never." He grinned and pressed the cleaning cloth between her thighs unnecessarily. Cephera wanted to roll her eyes, but ended up closing them when he dropped the cloth to stroke her most sensitive area.


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137

Except for at night when she could relax in Loki's arms, Cephera trained. Everyday they woke was yet another day of wondering. 

When would Thanos arrive? 

Tyr was locked away for now and no one had spoken to him. They'd brought to Suvia's attention what it was he wanted and she warned them all that it would be a bad idea to give in to any of his demands.

They still had no idea what Tyr wanted it for. What his plan was. Suvia was also at a loss. At this point they were on their own.

Cephera had improved a great deal from training with her father and sister over the last three weeks. If, or more likely when, the war reached them she would stand at her sisters side and stay close.

Her level of combat was no where near her sisters and definitely not even close to her fathers, but she was managing to hold her own.

Cephera finished pinning back her hair, while Loki got dressed. 

He seemed nervous. He didn't speak if it, but she could tell by his posture. She knew he didn't want her to fight. That he'd rather her stay far from the battle, but he had to understand that he couldn't always get what he wanted.

She wished that from the beginning he would have sought out their help instead of trying to go it alone and alienate everyone he ever cared for. 

It was strange how life guided them. If Loki had never ruined Thor's coronation and he hadn't let go on the Byfrosy, he'd have never met Thanos. If that never happened, they wouldn't be as prepared as they were now for the Titans arrival. 

With or without Loki, Thanos would have come for the Gaunlet. He would have gone for the Tesseract which would have still be on Earth. He would reap the worlds of their treasure and most likely lay waste behind him.

"You look beautiful," Loki told her. She hadn't heard him come up behind her while she'd been in deep though staring blindly at the mirror.

"Thank you," she replied turning and taking his hand. He pulled her from her seat to stand before him. She was wearing a very simple outfit more fit for training. The top was long sleeved and came down longer, just below her buttocks and she wore leggings from Earth that reached her calves. She didn't like armor, none of her people fought with armor on. "You like it much better than the tiny dresses." She smirked.

"I've never said anything about your tiny dresses." He looked amused. She saw the distaste in his eyes when she would put them on and she knew it stemmed from jealous, possessive thoughts.

"You didn't have to. You never have to." She replied. "I know you too well dear husband." She leaned upward and kissed his cheek. "I have training...,"

Loki's room door slammed open. The echo radiated off the inner chamber walls and startled the couple. Thor came in through the double joining doors and looked almost out of breath. "Heimdall has seen our enemy. They approach us as we speak." He told them. "We gather in the throne room." He finished ursherig them to hurry.

Loki disappeared from her sight and Cephera knew he was walking beside her behind Thor. If she moved her hand closer, she could feel him within the confines of his invisibility.

They'd talked about this.

Loki would take his place back as the Alfather to speak with Thanos. Only Loki knew what they'd agreed to word for word. Suvia would be one of the guards outside, along with Thor under the disguise of her magic. The Warriors three would warn the people of this possible treat to get them inside and to safety and the rest of the elite guards would be placed on alert.

They hadn't done so ahead of time because the amount of anxiety people would have felt while waiting would have caused fighting and possible panic. The guards might have become impatient and jump too soon. Now that Thanos was here, it was safe to give them a heads up about a stranger from outside the nine realms coming there.

The rest of them lay in wait outside the throne room around the interior of the palace close by. Cephera, her sister, her father, and Fenrir waited in the gardens in the back in case they became surrounded, with Jör in the lake behind them. 

More Mechanovians were scattered among the roads and walkways expanding outward closer to the main city. The guards in the palace were now on alert in case any fighting might break out, warned that this man had a foul reputation.

The rest of the avengers were together in a room just behind the throne. A place they could listen and wait for the right time. They really hadn't had much time to enjoy Asgard on a whole. They'd all been preparing for this day.

Bruce had voiced his concerns about 'hulking out'. He'd told Thor that he hated to do damage to the palace. Thor had laughed and insisted things could be repaired but lives could not.

Cephera wasn't sure if that made Bruce feel better, but he'd stayed all the same.

"So after the fight we get an all out Asguardian party thown in our honour right?" Tony had asked once at dinner. 

"There will be much to celebrate." Thor agreed smirking.

Cephera wished they'd all been there under different circumstances. They hadn't had time to have fun. Tony had been setting up equipment everywhere to allow himself access to JARVIS. He'd been back and forth between Earth and Asgard just to keep tweaking things. Complaining that Asgard couldn't handle JAVIS' awesomeness.

He'd finally gotten it up and running though, with a little help from Volstagg. Honestly, no one knew he played with tech on his free time. Apparently, it was a hobby of his since childhood. He'd helped Tony map out the level of frequency that Asgards tech mostly drew from and helped Tony recalibrate to help his own stuff work.

They arrived in the throne room where everyone who was privy to what was really happening, were gathered. Loki let his spell disappear and they all faced Suvia who was still Odin.

"We've been prepared for this," she said. "Thanos must be stopped at all costs." She reminded them. "He's arrogant and may enter the city alone. If that happens we take him down before his men outside the realm know about it. We can then proceed to defend against his men who should be nothing compared to Thanos."

"So we aren't going to see what the old man had in store?" Tony asked. 

"We can't risk it. I know him better than any of you. He wants Gungrir for a reason, but most likely not to help us. He has tricks up his sleeve, and we'd be fools to trust him."

"I hope you're right." Tony added giving everyone a feeling of worry.

Suvia let her disguise fall and looked from Gungrir in her grasp to Loki. She seemed unsure if she should give it up. Loki stepped up and Cephera felt her heart begin to pound.

"Loki," she said stopping him. "If you leave me again...," she began to warn him, worried he might try to take Thanos alone.

"I won't." He promised. Cephera didn't finished her warning and stepped back and watched him take the reluctantly offered staff. Her husbands face vanished to be replaced with Odin's. Suvia changed herself and Thor to resemble guards. 

"Everyone assume your positions." Steve gave the order and everyone went their separate ways. There was no time for a pep talk. No time for last goodbyes or kisses. 

"I need to make a built in scratcher for these suits. My ass is itchy." Tony was saying to his group before they disappeared.

Cephera followed her family and when they reached the garden she found her two sons waiting. Jör had been teleporting from his cave on earth to the lake, which was a very squishy home, for the past few days. Fenrir had arrived only the day before as he'd been busy doing things for the Valkyrie.

"Fenrir, any words from your friends? Will they help us?" Cephera asked. It had been up in the air if Brunhilda and her people would fight in this battle.

"They are scattering among the streets of the city. They will protect the people but have no intentions of coming here to the palace." He replied while accepting strokes from his mother.

"That's good though." Cephera replied.

"If the fight reaches us, keep an eye on your mother." King Yorin told both Fenrir and Jör.

"Of course." They both replied. Jör had set his long torso up along the grassy hillside and Cephera was able to touch his head and face. In the lake he could swim everywhere, but in some spots his body was easily seen. The deepest parts one could notice his silhouette if they looked close enough.

Suvia had helped build a dais for each of them to easily teleport to them. Jör had been happy to be home and Fenrir was being very serious, which amused Cephera. She was proud. The Valkyrie had helped make him into a fierce hunter.

Now in place, they played the waiting game. If they were lucky they wouldn't have to fight at all, but life always seemed to enjoy it's drama and Cephera doubted they'd get off so easily.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138

All was quiet in Asgard. Everyone in the city waiting for something and yet no one knew what it was they were truly up against. Since Heimdall had seen the outsiders nearing Asgards boarders no one had heard anything else.

Cephera and her family still waited in the back gardens. The Avengers still in their small concealed room. The Warriors three along the walkways extending just outside the throne room, Sif along the roof. Guards stood everywhere looking around and muttering to one another. Loki waited on the throne holding Gungrir proudly but if anyone looked closely they might see the nervous twitch of his fingers.

Thor and Suvia continued to stand guard outside the throne room, but it wasn't down the hall they needed to be looking. Inside the throne room where Loki sat, a mist appeared in the middle of the room.

Loki's attention caught straight away and he stood from his throne readying himself for the arrival of the Titan. But from the mist came not just Thanos but Tyr.

Loki's chests contracted. He realized without a second thought that Tyr was working with Thanos, not against.

Loki opened his mouth to alert the guards, but no sound came out. Tyr's hand raised with magic that made Loki mute.

Thanos approached the throne where Loki stood frozen.

Outside, Cephera began to pace with only Fenrir stopping her, using his large body to block her path. "Calm yourself mother." He told her.

"I cannot." She replied shaking her head.

"Control your emotions or allow your enemies to see you are agitated." Her father chided. Cephera bit her lip and stayed pressed to her sons thick furry leg.

"What's taking so...," Seraphina's words were cut short. A blast from above sent the group sprawling to the ground. As if in sequence cries from all over the city went up. They were under attack.

Confusion swept the group. They hadn't been alerted to Thanos' arrival. Was he even in the palace or was he just attacking anyway?

Fenrir pushed his mother to her feet with his big wet nose. Her father and sister already on theirs. Seraphina threw her curved bladed chakra up at the enemies flying overhead hitting one dead on.

In the west the Warriors three heard the cries first before the walkway they just entered crumbled beneath their feet. The three of them fell down between the spires the walkway spanned and landed in the river below.

Their enemies flying above shot blasts of energies at them, wounding Fandral in the shoulder and forcing Hogun under the current.

Inside the palace, Thor and Suvia were startled when the screams began. Immediately, they turned to rush into the throne room. No one had passed by them, what happened? Where was Thanos?

Thor grabbed the door handle, Suvia's spell washing away, there was no need for it now. The door refused to budge. No matter how hard Thor pulled, the door would not open. "Something's amiss here," Suvia said and for once she sounded worried and afraid.

Thor swung his hammer and when it collided with the door sparks of magic flew from the doors crease. "It's spelled." Suvia realized backing up and beginning a counter spell to unlock it.

Inside the throne room, Loki didn't take his eyes off the Titan as he ascended the dais. "You thought you could betray me?" Thanos mocked his hand snapping toward Loki to grab him, but the young prince vanished and reappeared across the room only to be grabbed instead by Tyr.

Tyr's strength was more than Loki had thought possible. "I'm disappointed. You being me, I would have thought you'd at least know I'd have a backup plan." Tyr laughed. Loki hit Gungrir to the floor with a thud and a shockwave blasted Tyr off him.

He sent a beam at Thanos who merely sidestepped it as if it were a joke. Loki tumbled out the of way and blasted Tyr back away from his once more, bidding him time. The door to the throne room quaked as Thor continued his assault from the other side as Suvia continued her channeling spell.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thanos demanded never missing a beat as he continued to stroll toward him.

"In a safe place." Loki replied. 

"It's no longer in the vault supplying power to the Byfrost, where have you put it?" Thanos demanded again. Loki was bewildered. They hadn't moved the Tesseract.

In the garden, Cephera jumped out of the way of another blast and Fenrir stepped between her and their attackers. In seconds they'd gone from a few in the sky to surrounded on the ground. Jör had taken down an entire group when he hurled a large lake boulder onto the shoreline, crushing them.

Fenrir rushed another group trampling most of them and his tail throwing several to the waters where Jör used his long body to hold them under. 

Seraphina and her father took on their fair share battling hand to hand and weapon to weapon. Cephera cast an arcane blast that sent anything above them in the sky falling to the ground.

In the small room behind the throne the Avengers wiped the sweat from their heads. It was getting hot inside and something had made it so they couldn't get out.

Bruce Banner allowed himself to take on his other half and even tried smashing through the wall that only resulted in being thrown back into his companions and knocking them all over. 

Outside they could hear the fighting and there was nothing they could do to help. "JARVIS, what's happening?" Tony had set his computer to view Asgard through the tech he'd set up around the palace.

"It seems we were ambushed, Sir." The computer replied.

"Do you have eyes on Thanos? Loki? Anyone?" Tony insisted. 

"None sir. The throne room is shrouded in a mist I'm unable to penetrate, and it would seem all the ways in have been sealed by magic. The Lady Suvia is working on breaking the spell." JARVIS replied.

"Well that's something," Steve said wiping the sweat from under his nose.

"If we don't cook in here first." Natasha fanned herself off.

"The Captain Kabob, the Widowed Steak, Hawkfry, and the Incredible BBQ," Tony said in his usual cheeky tone.

"And what are you?" Hawkeye asked as he continued to rearrange his arrows. It was as if the heat didn't affect him at all

"The Iron chef." Everybody groaned.

Suvia herself was also sweating though the Avengers couldn't see her. The spell she was channeling was combating magic she knew all too well. The signature strong and unyielding. "My husband has somehow freed himself." She told Thor.

"Tyr is in there?" Thor asked.

"Most likely." She replied her voice wavering. She was running low on energy. After this spell she might not have energy for anything else.

The spell on the door was slowly giving away.

Inside, Loki smirked. He could use this mystery against his other self. "Why not ask him where the Tesseract is. He's the one with the secondary plans." Loki nodded toward Tyr who had climbed to his feet.

Loki refused to let go of Gungrir no matter what. Tyr would not get his hands on his prize.

Tyr grinned as he was simply playing. Thanos was never endgame for him. Thanos was a pawn he needed off the chess board. He didn't lie when he said Thanos was only in his way and that he'd help get rid of him.

Tyr was enjoying himself immensely, but his fun was soon up. His wife was moments from unsealing the door and with it the Avengers.

Casting a spell, the broken staff of Gungrir from his world appeared in his hands. Loki was startled by the sight and knew it meant trouble.

"You might want to brace yourselves." Tyr told them and slammed the broken shaft into the marble of the floor. 

"I'll deal with you momentarily." Thanos warned Loki and turned his attention to Tyr.

The Warriors Three struggled to get to shore. The blasts from above stopping their exit. Fandral was bleeding into the waters and the rocks he kept hitting didn't help. Volstagg did at one point managed to grab him and almost hoisted him to shore before another attack sent them back into the water.

Finally reaching her friends, Sif jumped from a balcony high above the palace. She'd been rushing along the rooftops following her friends decent through the river. She launched herself onto one the of invaders, a Chitauri warrior.

Even though their mothership had been destroyed, they hadn't all been extinct. She ran the alien through with her staff and threw him from his vehicle.

Flying it at full speed behind the others she shot them down one by one. Coming to attack from behind she swerved back and forth, biding time as her friends found their way out of the water.

Fandral groaned, his shoulder radiating pain and his good fighting arm was numb. Hogun coughed up water and Volstagg groaned as he snapped the kink from his back.

More enemies arppoached them from the ground. Rushing them.

None of them had weapons. They were lost to the struggle in the water. Volstagg used his shear size to barrel into a small group of them, knocking them down and taking their weapons.

The slim arcane shooters were not what any of them were used to, but they made due.

Across to the other side of the palace, Cephera and her family nearly fell over as the ground began to shake and tremble. Looking upward, stone began to fall off the palace walls. Cracks forming along the foundation.

"What's happening?" King Yorin asked as if they'd know more than him.

"Nothing good. We need to get inside." Seraphina replied.

"Get on." Fenrir spread out on his belly during this brief moment of peace. They'd dispatched their current attackers. The family climbed onto his back and in a few short strides of his powerful legs they were up to the palace in no time.

Inside, Suvia struggled to maintain her hold on her spell. Though the door was now weakened, it still hadn't given away. Cephera rushed to Suvia's side and the older woman grunted. "Help me channel," she said, her tone weary.

Cephera didn't hesitate. She placed one hand on Suvia's shoulder and spread the other out to join her in releasing the spell.

Tyr's hold on Gungrir, though it was broken, made his spells more powerful than any one person could combat. They could only hope they could get in the throne room in time, for inside, the floor was crumbling and falling into a dark pit below, and something was coming up though the darkness forcing Thanos and Loki to push their backs to the wall and watch.


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139

Cephera struggled to maintain her hold on the counter spell while the ground shook. Even Thor had braced himself with his feet spread apart and Mjolnir gripped tightly in his hand.

Suvia was ready to pass out. Her heart pounding hard and blood roaring in her ears. She'd never known her husband to be this strong, he must have used something to enhance it.

Seraphina and her father were ready to break down the door the moment the seal broke. Outside Fenrir was keeping the enemy from entering the palace.

His strong jaws catching the flyers in midair and his paws and tail bashing them around the ground. He nearly trampled Sif as she supported Fandral along the grass toward the main entrance.

"Is he alive?" Fenrir asked, he'd always liked Fandral.

"He's weak, lost a lot of blood." Sif was worried for her comrade. The others warriors stayed behind to fight, but Fandral had only gotten weaker.

Sif made it safely passed Fenrir and inside the palace where guards were fighting off those who had managed to get in from other entrances. She dodged a Chitauri who had spotted her but a guard picked up the fight so she was able to continue her rush toward the healing rooms.

She hoped in all this chaos the healers would be there and unharmed.

At the throne room door the light from the seal became dimmer with each passing moment, but the quaking from inside had not yet stopped.

"Look out!" Seraphina yelled. Through one of the broken skylights above a cascade of arrows rained down. Cephera cried out as one caught her through her side. 

Suvia fell, not just out of energy but with an arrow penetrating her back. King Yorin had jumped in front of his daughter and took three to the chest, but with his heavy form they didn't go in deep.

Thor rose his hammer in the air, summoning his thunder and let it rain down upon those on the roof. 

"Suvia?" Seraphina questioned trying to help her from the floor. Suvia groaned. The arrow wasn't in too far and was unlikely to kill her, but the older woman was too weak to fight off the haze she was now feeling.

Cepjera found her focus ignoring the pain radiating through her side. The arrow was a through and through but it was only through the flesh, no organs, luckily. They were all lucky.

She forced her energy at the door while Thor once again began to pound on it.

"I feel like I'm always saving your asses." The smug voice of Amora told them as she appeared in the room just behind them.

"Why are you here?" Seraphina demanded, not trusting her even after she'd helped Cephera. She remembered the threat Amora uttered to her younger sister. Cephera told her all about it.

"Asgard is my home too. I don't want to see it dead because you're all too weak to help it." She grabbed Cephera's arm and added her own power to the counter spell.

Finally, the door began to crack under Thor's hammer and the seal faded completely. With a heave of King Yorin's body the doors to the throne room flew open.

Loki wasn't sure if he should be afraid of whatever was coming from the hole or annoyed. With the ground shaking and crumbling around them he couldn't risk moving and nether could Thanos, besides where would they go?

Thanos looked more curious than afraid. Of course as long as they didn't fall into that black gaping hole they'd be fine, unless whatever was coming up was dangerous.

Tyr was smiling, sometimes laughing as the round image of something unclear got closer to the surface.

The doors to the throne room swung open. Tyr scowled, his eyes connecting with Amora's. He hadn't expected her to come.

Her head tossed back and forth to look from the old Loki to the young one. "I'm not sure I should even ask," she said to Seraphina.

"He's a dick who came from another world to corrupt young Loki into destroying everything he loves. He likes playing with himself." Tony Stark said with a smirk, as he and his companions were freed from the room.   
Tony flew across the crater to the rest of them. "What is that?" 

"What is that?" Natasha yelled from across the void, echoing the same concern as Tony.

No one had an answer, instead Tony flew down into the hole to inspect it. He got close enough to see it, but was knocked back by an invisible barrier. The same barrier the Hulk just jumped down on and began to pound.

Above Tyr cackled loudly. "So impatient to see the fun!" He jested.

Tony flew back up. "It's a pool," Tony said. A massive shallow pool of fancy shiny water." He added. "Does he expect us all to crack open a few drinks and have a pool party?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Suvia's throat felt so dry, her voice cracked while talking.

"What's the plan?" Seraphina asked Tony. It was difficult to all be on the same page with them all scattered around the hole.

"Hold on," Tony said and flew across the hole and grabbed The Captain. Steve looked surprised and a little worried as his feet left the ground and his body dangled over the pit.

He could still see the Hulk punching the force field.

Tony put Steve down. "Got us the strategist." The one thing he had trouble getting to work were headsets for talking wirelessly among them. JARVIS was build in to the suit, but the frequencies for the headsets kept getting interference.

"Tyr right now is our main concern. Whatever he's pulling from the hole is no doubt going to be a big problem. Thanos' men are being kept busy, we'll split in teams. One team will keep Thanos busy while the other tries to stop Tyr."

They didn't need to ask who would do what. Thanos was on the same side as the Avengers and the rest were on the same side as Tyr, minus a few holes they'd need to get across first.

"My brother," Thor began.

"Is here." Loki said. While they'd been talking he teleported across the hole. Before, with the doors locked, he hadn't a reason to go anywhere.

"Does it hurt?" He asked his wife, turning his attention to her. Her father had snapped the arrow head off and Loki watched Cephera brace herself as King Yorin pulled out the remaining shaft.

"It stings." Cephera cringed. "But I'm fine. It wasn't serious." She assured him.

"We are wasting time. We need to get to Tyr," Thor said. 

"We can conjure rocks over those smaller gaps. There is plenty of rubble around here now to suit the spell." Amora offered. Loki gave her a weary look. He hadn't any proper time to ask Cephera about what happened to Krystoff, but he'd come to find out Amora was involved in it.

"Let do this quickly." Thor urged them. 

Working alongside Amora, Loki used Gungrir to help him use less of his own energy to fill in those holes. If they had time they could do the same for the bigger hole the pool was emerging from, but they didn't have that kind of time.

Tyr only continued to laugh as they got closer to him. He wasn't at all concerned for their proximity.

When the last safty stone was in place, Thor launched himself across the pathway and his hammer landed against Tyr, or should have. Instead, Mjolnir went straight through him.

"Fool," Tyr mocked from behind.

Thor turned in time to watch Tyr catch the sisters by surprise. His half broken staff blasting Seraphina across the floor to slide off the craters edge.

Cephera hadn't time to reacte, he gripped her by the throat and threw her in the same direction. She crashed into her sister who had managed to grab an edge and they both tumbled over.

Loki screamed for his wife as Stark dived down to grab them, but Thanos jumped into the air and wrapped his solid arms around Tony, weighing him down to crash into the floor instead.

Both girls hit the dome of magic that covered the pool. It was slick and smooth and no sooner had they hit it, did they begin to slide over it. The Hulk was on the top, where his feet hugged the barrier keeping him in place.

Cephera could almost see the panic in his eyes as he knew he couldn't grab them from there.

"Can you teleport us inside this glass?" Seraphina asked her.

"I've never teleported more than just me." Cepjera replied. That and she wasn't sure if she could teleport past protective magic.

"Who cares, now is a good time to try or we fall into oblivion." They both were trying to stop their decent by pressing their hands to the barrier.

Cephera gritted her teeth. Her side was singing in agony at their awkward movements. She grabbed her sisters arm, looked down through the spell below to see what she needed to picture and uttered the words to the spell.

Unlike Loki, Cephera couldn't teleport very far. Through a wall at best and only knowing what was on the other side.

She felt her body stop sliding and instead it began to fall downward. Opening her eyes she was happy to see her sister was still with her. They hit the shimmering pool and realized it was deeper than Tony thought.

As they tried swimming to the surface, the surface never seemed to reach them. 'I can breath.' Seraphina realized and told her sister through her mind.

Cephera took in a breath and smiled. The water around them didn't even feel like water. They felt weightless, but they were sinking. 

Below them, the darkness suddenly beamed with light and Midgard became a vision below them. But not just any Midgard, this one was different. "This is a portal to another world." Cephera realized. 

"We can't cross, we might never return." Seraphina realized.

Again they turned their eyes upward and began an attempted to swim upward to the surface.

"Whoops," Tyr said right after throwing Cephera. "One wife down." He mocked.

Enraged, Loki charged Gungrir and shot at Tyr, but again he wasn't touchable. He disappeared and this time reappeared over with Natasha.

He couldn't use the same trick twice. Natasha whirled around, flipped back to her hands and caught her legs around Tyr's neck. 

She swung her body and attempted to throw him across the room, but he vanished and she hit the floor from the loss of momentum.

"When will you realized, I am everywhere. I am stronger than all of you. I know all of you and what you are capable of." His voice echoed all around them.

Meanwhile, Tony managed to blast himself out of Thanos' grasp and Steve knocked the Titan back with his shield. Tony took off down the hole to look for the girls.

Chaos continued above. Thanos fighting Natasha, Clint and now the Hulk who had managed to climb his was up from the hole. Tyr continued to attack the rest from out of nowhere. All the while the pool continued to rise and soon it would be in position and Tyr would show them what he truly wanted.


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140

"JAVIS any sign of the girls?" Tony asked his computer as he did a second loop down around the pool. 

"No, sir," JARVIS replied. Tony flew lower into the recess of the dark hole left behind by the pool. He beamed light into the caverns far below but saw no sign of either Seraphina or Cephera. 

Above Tyr reappeared cackling in amusement at them all. "You wanted me to help, so I'm helping." He mocked.

Loki turned to face himself, still feeling the rage of losing his wife and hoping that she'd somehow survived the plummet. He pointed Gungrir toward Tyr. 

He'd been very conflicted before about the two of them being the same person. Wondering whether or not he could be the same as this man, but not now. This man was far worse than Loki ever could be. He would die for touching his wife.

Tyr could see the anger in his doubles eyes. The hatred set there. His plans had been ruined but he had other things he could do. He was never without a backup plan.

Gungrir shot a beam that Loki extended to the sides in a failed attempted to hit Tyr. Tyr countered using his broken staff and as the beams connected they exploded sending the two men sprawling to the floor.

Suvia regained some of her strength and had managed to get to her feet while Tyr wasn't looking. She stumbled when the blast happened but managed to make it to her husband.

She wasn't quick enough to snare him. He took advantage of her weaknen state and she found herself on her knees. He stood behind her, his hand wrapped in her hair and his body bent to sneer into her ear.

"Why couldn't you have been the proper wife and died with your precious world." He snarled. There was no affection in his tone, not that she expected there to be.

His grip was gone in seconds. Tony Stark emerged from the hole and shot at Tyr who once again disappeared. "The staff is giving him power." Suvia told anyone within range to hear her. 

Across to the other side of the hole, Thanos found himself dealing with the Hulk. The two matched in strength, it was like watching an arm wrestling match were neither arm had yet moved.

Back and forth they threw blows that the other easily avoided or countered. The only time Thanos was caught off guard was when one of the others managed to get in a proper attack.

It was hard. The ceiling above them was raining down rubble from the quaking caused by the pool. They had to dodge just to avoid being squat.

And to make matters worse, Chitauri from outside were flying down inside the room, firing their weapons at everybody but Thanos.

Barton took four out in a row. His reflexes grabbing his arrows in quick succession and never missing their targets. 

Natasha focused on those that hit the ground but where still alive to fight her. Steve was between using his shield to knock down enemies and fighting along side Natasha.

Suvia was on her feet, but she could feel the shaking of her legs. The edges of the pool reached the surface not far from where she stood and she watched it till it came to a stop. 

She reached out and touched the force field. She couldn't fathom what this was. Looking at the shiny liquid inside she honestly was at a loss. She'd never seen anything like it before.

Loki was at her side. "What is it?" He asked as Thor took down a small group of flying Chitauri with his thunder. 

Suvia shook her head in dismay. "I don't know." She admitted.

"Loki, Suvia." Loki's head snapped to the side to see Seraphina and Cephera swimming their way.

"You're alive." Suvia burst out both her hands on the invisible surface.

"It's a portal." Seraphina quickly told them. 

"When we fell into the pool we sank and saw Midgard, a different Midgard." Cephera added.

"He's trying to escape. He knows this world is lost to him now, he's going to make a run for it." Suvia realized.

"Can we disrupt it?" Loki asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to say when we don't know what magic was used to create it." Loki had already known the answer but had hoped Suvia would have known something.

"Look out," Seraphina warned pointing behind them. More Chitauri were pouring in through the broken throne room doors.

Loki turned and let loose Gungrirs powers. All Suvia could do was watch.

Cephera grabbed her sisters hand and touched the barrier. She teleported them both out to safety. The moment Seraphina got her bearings she ran into the fray where their father had already went.

King Yorin was surrounded by enemies. His body bleeding in more than one spot, but nothing major. He easily crushed his enemy one by one. He was relieved to see his eldest daughter return.

"Your sister?" He asked in the midst of battle.

"Alive," Seraphina replied. Her father smirked before grabbing two enemies and bashing their heads together. "This is chaos. We can't concentrate on Thanos and Tyr with all these enemies." Seraphina complained.

"Reinforcements are coming." He assured her.

"They better hurry," Seraphina replied kicking a Chitauri to the floor and ending its life with the end of its own weapon.

Still over by the pool, with Loki and Thor keeping the enemies at bay, Cephera cupped Suvia's weary face between her palms. "My energy is your energy," Cephera said allowing some of her own strength to transfer to her friend.

Soon, Suvia looked less pale and steadily grew in energy. When she was ready she took Cephera's hands off her. "That's enough," Suvia insisted 

Turning their attention to the pool they began trying to release the spell sealing it.

"Impatient ladies?" Tyr said from above. "I always choose the impatient ones." He sighed.

Both Suvia and Cephera fell forward as the barrier disappeared. They watched in horror as Tyr dropped the Tesseract into the pools surface.

The water gurgled and splashed around like a sea storm. Not knowing what could happen, the Hulk managed to through Thanos into the swirling glimmer waters.

"Well damn," Tyr sighed rubbing his temple. "You had to go and do that." He wasn't really concerned. It hadn't been ideal to have company, but it was too late now.

With the Tesseract inside activating the pool, Thanos was sucked down in the waters with no hope to swim back. He fell through the bottom and into the new world.

"We can't let my husband enter that pool." Suvia warned.

"Leave it to me," Thor responded taking his fight upward.

Without the Tesseract in his clutches, Tyr could no longer teleport like he had been. He was forced to take on Thor hand to hand. Thor's hammer crashing against the half staff Tyr held.

"How do we close it?" Cephera asked Suvia.

"We'd need to extract the Tesseract, but it's too late for that. We can't go in there." Suvia replied clutching her hand into a fist. "We need to end this battle and figure out how to close it later. We simply don't have time right now."

Through the front doors burst the backup King Yorin mentioned. They'd been lucky to have brought over his people before the Tesseract was taken as the Byfrost was closed without it.

Mechanovians crowded the room never hesitating to engage in battle. The room soon was diminished to more allies than enemies as Tyr struggled to fight off Thor.

Twice he made an attempt to plummet to the pool, but Thor cut him off. Loki used his freedom to aim Gungrir up. He charged the staff and fired. 

The beam made a true shot. It hit the broken Gungrir from Tyr's hand which fell into the pool below. Tyr seemed to lose whatever magic he was using to fly and began to fall. Thor easily caught him and instead of falling to the pool, Thor pinned Tyr to the floor.

There was quiet for a moment. 

"If you let me go, I'll tell you where Frigga really is." Tyr offered and smiled.

"Frigga's dead." Loki growled.

"Is she? A well made illusion can trick anybody in the most convenient of circumstances." Tyr replied. "She's alive, and well."

"Always another way out for you." Suvia growled. 

"I'm never without another plan." He admitted with a smirk.

"Tell us where mother is." Thor threatened, pulling Mjolnir over his head as if he meant to pound Tyr's face in with it.

"Let me go, and I will." Tyr bartered.

"No. Don't do it Thor. If we let him go, he'll destroy another world and another. Your mother wouldn't want to see that happen for her sake." Suvia pleaded.

Thor knew Suvia was right. It was a sons aching heart that made the offer tempting, but Thor was no longer a young fool.

"Loki," Cephera said but she wasn't looking at her husband. She was staring at Tyr. Tyr looked as surprised as the rest of them that she called him by his true name. "Loki, tell me no lies, where is Frigga?"

Tyr cringed as he felt the truth being pulled from him unwillingly. Damn his other half for creating that damned anklet. He should have stolen it off her when he had the chance.

The magic from Cephera's anklet forced words to the surface. Afteral, he was Loki. The bracelet was bound to him.

Tyr couldn't pull his eyes off Cephera's as he struggle to fight the urge to spill his guts. Soon it became painful as he bit his tongue. "In an invisible room between the weapons vault and the dungeons." He roared his answer in anger.

With the truth finally out he could close his eyes and he did. The magic of the anklet was no good without eye contact.

"We must get him to a prison," Thor said pulling Tyr to his feet.

"No prison will hold me for long." Tyr sneered and gulped when his wife put a blade to his throat.

"Indeed. When I came here I decided that death was the only answer, so death is what you'll get." Her hand shook.

Now that she was at this point she felt the fear of everything run over her. She'd never took a life in cold blood before. It was harder to follow through then she thought. Her hand fell away and she dropped the knife. 

"You were always weak Sigyn." Tyr mocked.

"She's strong. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be captured right now. Not everyone can kill another person, but it takes a great deal to plot against your own husband," Natasha said after carefully making her way around the pools edge.

"It's not always the ease to kill that makes someone strong, but the strength to allow their enemy to live even after all they've done." Seraphina added.

"Blah, blah, blah," Tyr mocked them once more. His eyes moved to pool and paused. "Interesting," he said making them all look.

The pool had a light shining up through it in one spot and that spot began to bubble furiously. Everyone prepared themselves for battle expecting Thanos to come out.

But it wasn't Thanos that emerged. Out of the pool, sent flying through the air, was a skinny dark haired man. 

Through the distraction Tyr made a copy of himself. He left the copy in Thor's grasp while he himself made sure he was far from them. "Until we meet again," he said, not being able to help alerting them to his freedom.

"No!" Suvia yelled as the copy disappeared from Thor and Tyr jumped into the pool.

Suvia ran and just as she was about to jump in herself the entire pool shattered. The shimmering water broke and became just muddy water washing them all off their feet. 

A second unknown person was sent flying through the air. Everyone was left soggy on the floor, confused and disheartened. The Tesseract was nowhere to be seen.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141

Steve Rogers had his shield up and ready. Though everyone was recovering from the shock of being washed off their feet he was quickly back to his.

He looked up to Tony Stark who had been the only one in the air at the time. He was hovering with his hands out pointed toward the furthest unknown person who'd flown from the pool.

Like the rest of them, they'd gotten washed to the edge of what was left of the throne room.

The man Steve was approaching stirred. He pushed himself up on the flats of his palms shaking his wet head and then looking around in curiosity. Steve stopped his forward movement. "Mr. Stark?" He asked recognizing Howard now that he had his face looking up.

"What?" Tony responded. "I thought we got passed the formalities?" 

"Not you," Steve replied. Steve immediately helped Howard to his feet. Howard stared at him like he was a ghost before a smile beamed across his face.

"I'll be damned." He laughed before giving Steve a pat to the arm. "You're alive." Howard continued to look amazed.

"Steve?" He'd know that british accent anywhere. Steve turned hard. Stark had taken his eyes off the secondary person and was staring down at his younger father. Only for the face mask of his suit, Steve imagined he might look to be in shock.

He wasn't worried about Tony Stark. His eyes went back to Peggy Carter. Her hair soaked flat, her skirt clinging to her legs, one shoe missing. 

Steve left Howard behind. He walked toward Peggy, a young Peggy and stopped short in front of her. Holding back his urge to hug her. This Peggy, this Howard came from the pool. They came from another world just like Tyr had.

Peggy's hand touching his face brought him back to the present. She was crying, her eyes searching for any sign that might mean he wasn't real. Realizing he was, she closed the space hugging him. "I thought you were dead."

Steve couldn't find his words. It was going to take a good sitting down to explain all this.

Steve patted Peggy on the back and then pushed her back so he could look at her. "We're at war Peggy. We can save the happy reunions for later." He told her. 

Instantly, she wiped her tears away and stood straight. Her duty taking hold.

"We need to check outside for anyone in need of help. The battle might be over in here but we still have civilians to attend to." Steve ordered them all. No questions asked, they scattered to lend their aide outside.

(Cephera)

Talk about awkward. The aftermath of the battle had everyone trying to figure out what the hell happened and to top that off a father son fight between Tony and the young Howard Stark. To be fair Howard had no clue how to react. He hadn't any kids back in his world yet.

Tony couldn't seem to help throwing things at Howard that he was angry about that his father had done. The neglect Tony felt all those years growing up.

Steve had stayed behind to try and talk Tony down and to explain what had happened, but so far that was a crash and burn.

Thor, Loki, and Cephera made their way down to the dungeons to find this secret room Frigga was captured in while Hogun, Volstagg and Sif along with the Mechanovians brought any who were injured to the palace.

Seraphina had rushed off to the healing room after Sif informed her of Fandral, who was currently unconscious and still not doing so well. The wound he'd gotten had become poisoned and the healers were working on getting the poison out.

Suvia hadn't left the throne room. Last Cephera saw, she was sifting through the rubble to find any clue as to how to find her husband. Her father, King Yorin had stayed to help Suvia.

The rest of the avengers, who were not arguing, were all helping throughout the palace to find any guards injured.

"Anything?" Cephera asked meeting up with her husband.

"Not yet." Loki replied. Cephera's biggest fear was that they wouldn't find her behind Tyr's strong magic.

"Come," Thor bellowed. Cephera and Loki ran to Thor's location. "There is something behind here." He told them indicating a solid looking wall. Loki looked skeptical.

"How can you be sure?" Cephera asked Thor. To answer her, he simply knocked Mjolnir off the wall and it echo'd like something hollow.

"Perhaps, magic doesn't seal her at all, at least not here." Loki replied, trying to brush off the fact that Thor found something that he hadn't.

With a smack of his hammer, the wall crumbled and inside was a staircase leading up. "Tyr did say she was between the prison and the vault." Cephera reminded them. 

Getting hopeful they followed the stairs. "I don't understand. Mother taught me my first magic, I'd think she'd be powerful enough to escape Tyr." Loki frowned. 

Cephera didn't tease. It had been the first time Loki referred to Frigga as his mother since his release from prison. She was glad for it. They followed the stairs that went straight, which seemed odd as that would bring them outside the palace.

Before they reached what should have been the exterior wall, the stairs turned and sent them up the opposite way. At the top a archway stood unattended by a door. Completely open for them all to walk right in.

Inside was a small room lit only by the lights from outside through the arched windows. On the bed lay Frigga, deep in slumber. Her chest rising and falling to indicate she was indeed alive. 

Loki touched her face. "He put her to sleep." He confirmed. "Nothing that can't be undone." He added. Sitting astride the bed, Loki touched Frigga and spoke allowed words to break her slumber.

She opened her eyes. Unlike everyone else, she didn't look confused. Instead, she sat up and hugged her son to her. "I knew you'd come." She told him. She let go of Loki and turned to Thor. "The both of you." She begged him forward and she began to embrace both her sons.

Cephera felt like crying. Tears of joy brimming her eyes. She wiped them away before they could fall.

"We have much to tell you," Thor said pulling away.

"I already know. I slept, but I was aware of everything Tyr did, I was just unable to stop it." She explained. 

"He got away." Cephera told her frowning.

"Yes, but you all survived." Frigga replied.

"But that other world may not," Thor said also frowning.

"We shall worry about it later. Right now we have some very confused people, both Asgardian and Mortal. It's best we take things one step at a time." She stood from the bed with help from Loki. "The people need an explanation and reassurance. I'll handle that, the rest of you go back to the healing room and tend to your friends." She embraced Cephera before they all began to descend the stairs.

(Seraphina)

The room where Seraphina sat was quiet. She was far from the arguments of Stark and his past father. Fandral lay in the bed, an antidote being administered into his system through a tube much like she'd see on Earth.

He was pale. They said he'd lost a lot of blood when he'd been washed down the river. His ability to heal hindered by the poison. Seraphina couldn't even tell their son. The Byfrost was once again inactive and would remain that way until they found a way to power it.

She hated the feeling of worry. She didn't like feeling so unsure. She'd thought, going into this war, that it was only her sister and father she needed to worry about. She hadn't even thought to worry about Fandral. For that she felt guilty.

"Don't die. Your son will miss you greatly if you do," she said to her unconscious lover. 'I'd miss you.' her voice whispered in her mind.

Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes. She allowed her tired body to relax and for sleep to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Shortest chapter to date. Not feeling well today, but as always more to come Thursday)
> 
> Full shout out to everybody! This Fanfic was made possible by all your wonderful support! Without all of you, I'd never feel so motivated to finish this stuff. Know that you drive me to do better and for that I will always do my best to never let you down. Big hugs to you all. See you on Thursday!


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142

It was hard to believe that a day had gone by since the war ended. Many were in the healing rooms, some with minor injuries and others not so lucky.

Death was a common thing in wars and so a funeral was held as soon as possible to send those victims on to Valhalla. Among them was their beloved King.

Frigga followed through with the plan to make it look as though Odin died in the war. The city wept for their fallen father. Tony had quit his arguing and by morning had moved his way on to working on finding a way home.

Seraphina hadn't left the healing room and remained at Fandrals side, a fact that made Cephera smile. 

Steve finally had a chance to fill Peggy and Howard in on what had happened to them. It was Natasha who pointed out the biggest problem with them being in the wrong world.

"Without Peggy or Howard, who will create SHIELD. Who will be there to defend that world from Tyr?" She'd said.

It was a fact none of them considered until she'd said it. The reality was that even though their world was safe, it was nothing more than a trade off.

Suvia hadn't spoken to anyone. She remained in the throne room refusing to leave. When Cephera finished checking on everybody that morning, she went directly to her.

Cephera hadn't slept well, but Suvia looked as though she hasn't slept for days. "You cannot stay in here. You must eat." Cephera urged her finding Suvia knelt down near the largest pile of rubble.

"I cannot rest till I find him." Suvia insisted her voice weak.

"If you do not rest or eat you will perish and then who will be left to hunt him down?" Cephera rubbed the elder woman's back. Suvia sighed deeply, her shoulders sinking.

"We should have locked him away when we had the chance. I should have known he'd have more planned. Should have known it had all been too easy." Cephera forced the shard of the pool from Suvia's hand. She'd been gripping it so tight it was beginning to cut her.

"You are not to blame. He was one step ahead for a long time. We couldn't have known he had this waiting." Cephera gestured around. It would take a long time to repair the damage done to the palace. The throne room, of course, receiving the brunt of the destruction.

"He wrecks havoc in this new world and I sit here just as helpless as before. The struggles I faced to get here only to be left behind again." It broke Cephera's heart to see the look of pure agony on Suvia face.

"Loki will help you analyze what's left of the pool fragments. Frigga too, I'm sure. Suvia, you are not alone this time. You have all of us and we will help you." Cephera wished she could bring Suvia some comfort or some small amount of joy.

She'd suffered so much loss already, Cephera just wanted to see her smile. "Loki?" Suvia questioned as if the idea was foreign. "You are lucky that your life has turned out how it did." Suvia turned to Cephera. "Sometimes I envy you."

Suvia didn't sound as if she loathed Cephera. In fact, she embraced her tightly. "Come on. You need rest. Wake with a clear head, and look at all this with fresh eyes and rejuvenated energy." Cephera helped Suvia off the floor and escorted her to a room.

(Seraphina)

There was no way to tell anyone outside Asgard that everything was okay. It was frustrating. Seraphina would have liked to tell Rorik of his fathers condition. He'd have liked to be there, just in case.

It was the just in case that had Seraphina so emotionally wrecked. She tried not to think about it. She had plans and they did not involve Fandral's death.

With Tony and Bruce's research, she could very well be on the verge of having more children. She'd already decided that Fandral was the one to help her achieve that. 

He'd done so much for her. Been there for her in ways no one else could be. He knew her limits and respected them. He understood her, like no other man could. Faced with the worry of losing him completely made her feel empty, panicked even.

A deep intake of air and coughing alerted Seraphina to Fandral's waking, his eyes half open, and a dry cough parting his lips. Quickly, she grabbed a glass of water and helped him drink it.

Afterwards, Fandral took a deep breath and gave her a half grin. "It's over?" He asked her.

"It is." She replied.

"How'd it go?" He asked attempting to sit up and failing.

"Lie down, idiot." Seraphina commanded, rolling her eyes. But the eye roll was mostly to keep herself from crying tears of joy. "We won, but Tyr escaped to yet another world." Seraphina frowned and so did Fandral.

"Thanos?" He asked while indicating he wanted more water. She helped him drink as she answered.

"Also escaped, though not on purpose. He was thrown into the portal." Seraphina sighed. "Asgard is in a bit of a ruin, but as it turns out Frigga was never dead. Tyr had made it look like she was to use her as a bargaining chip for his freedom. We found her without his help." Seraphina gave a weak smile.

"That's good news." He answered smiling back. "Have you been here long?" He looked around his private room.

"No, just got here." Seraphina lied. She didn't need sap added to the list of new things to call her. Fandral smirked, but didn't reply. Seraphina muddled over her next thought a moment, feeling jittery in her belly. "When you're all healed up..., marry me?" 

She said it quick so she wouldn't bite he tongue. Fandral gazed at her with big surprised eyes and Seraphina felt like slapping him. "What?" He asked finding his voice.

"You heard me, yes or no. It's not that hard." Seraphina chided.

She was not amused by his amusement. It only made her feel that much more awkward. "I'm not sure you can handle that kind of commitment." Fandral teased.

Seraphina suppressed her urge to poke him. His wound was still healing after all. "It would be no different than our arrangement when I was pregnant and we were raising Rorik." She replied her fingers clenches hard into fists to keep herself on track.

"Really? So you intend to keep this between us then?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I can't have you going around getting other woman pregnant when soon enough I'll be available for such a thing." She knew she sounded absurd. But this was her. This was as close as she could currently get to expressing herself.

"Ahh, yes. Of course." His smirk widened.

"Don't press your luck." She warned, now on the edge of her tolerance.

"How could I say no?" He asked. "You might kill me if I did." Seraphina did jab him this time, narrowing her eyes and forcing herself to continue to look irritated by his teasing. "Of course I will." He choked.

Inside her mind she smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Now don't die between now and then, or I'll regret even asking. You know how I hate that feeling," she warned him.

Fandral was cringing only slightly. "I wouldn't dream of it." He replied.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Taking care of me on my sick bed. Do massages come with this treatment?" He asked.

"Don't get cocky." She growled.

"Yes. I'm famished." He said in earnest. Seraphina left the room, unable to control her giddy feeling any longer. 

She'd done it. She'd committed herself to a life long relationship. Her sister would be proud, but Seraphina had enough emotion for one day. She had no intentions of telling anyone until later.

While she was gone she had time to reflect Fandrals responses and the more she thought on them the more she smiled. He hadn't once asked her those irritating questions of 'are you sure?' Or brought up the fact that she never wanted this before.

He didn't question the woman she is or was. He teased her and those qualities are what made him special. He was aware that she would have withdrawn had he become an well of concerned questions and sudden 'I love You's'. 

He knew her. He respected her. He knew her boundaries and thinking back throughout their lives, he never passed those boundaries. He'd always let her lead the way. He never questioned her motives and always stepped aside to give her space. How did she find such a perfect man for her?

Seraphina thought of Cephera and the 'I told you so' that Seraphina probably deserved but her sister wouldn't have the heart to say. For years Cephera had been a big fan of Seraphina being with Fandral on a more committed level but Seraphina denied it.

In a way she'd opened herself up like she never thought she would. To some she'd have seemed cold, but not to those who knew her best.

It was a nice feeling, being accepted for who she was and not who people thought she should be. She was beginning to realize she had the best family and friends a girl could possibly ask for.

(Steve)

They should have been planning something, but for once Steve put aside his duty and enjoyed what he couldn't before. He took time to himself and brought Peggy to the ballroom. It was not in the best condition, but it was better than most rooms.

Together, they danced in slow circular motions to nothing but the sound of their heartbeats. Neither speaking for the longest time. It hadn't mattered to them that they came from different worlds, they carried the same past and the same pains.

He'd missed her so much. His visits with the Peggy of his world left him feeling melancholy for a life he could have had. 

"I don't want to go back," she said after a long time in silence. She flexed her hand that was gripped in his and secured her fingers tighter. "Is that so wrong?" She asked.

"No. I don't want you to go back either, but who will protect that world?" Steve felt guilty. He'd had the same thoughts as Peggy. Her staying would be the best thing for his heart, but potentially devastating for the other world. Could he really sacrifice that many people for his own hearts desire.

Neither of them could. It was a sad truth that they were both bound to duty. The protection of their worlds was something they didn't take lightly.

"I feel as though I'm losing you a second time," she said.

"We are lucky to even have this second time." Steve replied stopping their movements. Peggy looked him in the eyes and reached up. Her hand moved through the ends of his hair and Steve bent his head and kissed her.

It had been their first kiss since that one time before he'd been frozen in ice. "You could find me there." He told her when the kiss ended. 

"But I already have you here." She replied and kissed him again. Steve lost his train of thought, unable to think clearly with the softness of her lips on his.

He gave in. For the time being they continued to dance and kiss and dance some more. They weren't sure how much time they would have together, but every moment needed to count for something.


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143

"Anything?" Cephera asked her husband, looking up from the pieces of the pool she had on her side of table. The shard fragments they'd obtained from the throne room had to be taken to the library where two very long tables were pressed together.

There was more than they'd thought there would be and it had taken 2 days to collect them all. The explosion of the water had caused the fragments to become mixed up with the rubble on the throne room floor.

While they'd been bringing all the pieces back to the library, a rested Suvia made her way down with Frigga to find the caves Tyr had built the pool in.

They'd found the complicated tunnels and it had taken them almost the entire day to find their way through them to the room in question. There was nothing left behind that hadn't been mostly destroyed when the pool was pulled from the ground.

Frigga and Suvia collected anything they thought might be relevant and brought it up to the library. Frigga had to go back to her duties as Asgard's new ruler. Thor was still adamant that the throne was not yet meant for him.

It had been officially 4 days since the war ended and they all had gotten stuck in Asgard. There were other ways out, but nothing so quick as the Byfrost and nothing as safe.

"There are certain pieces with runes carved into them. Ruins certainly seem to be the magic of choice to create this portal." Loki said back to his wife.

"My husband practiced all facets of magic. From the light to the dark and even the ancients rune magic." Suvia told them. "He was convinced that no one could stop him with such skills."

"He can be stopped, it just won't be easy." Loki frowned. "I haven't touched rune magic," he admitted. "I think it's time to learn. The two of you are fine here?" He asked.

"Yes," Cephera said while Suvia nodded. Loki walked around the table, gave Cephera a kiss before parting for the back of the library where the most anceint of old texts were kept.

"We need something to write these ruins on. We need to make sure to catagoize them in the proper order." Suvia told Cephera. Cephera nodded and grabbed parchment, ink and quill from the tables at the forefront of the library entrance. Many scholars came to Asgards library for its extensive collection.

Now the library was guarded from anyone but the royal family and their friends to assure the safe keeping of their findings.

When she returned they both began to first piece together the parts they could tell once fit like a puzzle, before beginning to write down anything.

Cephera wondered if Tony was any closer to building a new powersource for Asgard. He'd offered to help combine technology with magic to reopen the Byfrost and provide a more permanent fix to the bridge that some one couldn't just up and walk away with.

Cephera missed her son and knew that Pepper must be worried out of her mind with no word from anyone. The sooner they got home, the better. They could all be stress free aside from helping Suvia track down Tyr.

(Tony)

"Are you sure?" He asked the large wolf called Fenrir. Tony had poked fun at the tales of Loki having such beasts for children, but after meeting two of them he was impressed. He was also somewhat glad he hadn't met Hela. The tales made her sound frightening.

Fenrir was just a very large puppy, eager to help and to please. Instead of return to the mountains, he'd stayed in Asgard. He patiently waited outside to hear news of what was happening as he was too big to fit inside.

He'd offered to go with Tony when he spotted him flying out of the palace in his suit. It had frightened the shit out of him at first. Out of the corner of his eye Tony had seen something large coming right for him. 

He was flying head level with the wolf then and he still was now.

"I'm sure. I know these mountains better than anyone." Fenrir replied to Tony's question.

"All right Clifford," Tony smirked.

"The names Fenrir," Loki's son corrected.

"It was a joke." Tony replied.

"Only to you," Fenrir took a moment to eye Tony. He didn't reply.

Tony was out looking for a certain kind of rock. The ore and alloys in Asgard were different from Earth and he had to research what would work best for his idea. He'd found this particular Asgardian ore to be just what he had in mind. Durable, thick, heavy weight, and could conduct energy. 

He'd wondered how he might get it back to the palace until fluffy had offered to help. 

"Over here," Fenrir squeezed through a set of trees that pushed up from the ground as he forced his way through. Tony followed and sure enough the mountain side in this area was littered with the shining golden colour of the ore in question.

It was a much larger piece than he'd expected. "Alright," Tony examined the rock face. I'm going to detonate a large chunk out and I need you to transport it back to the palace. You up for playing catch?" 

"Yes," Fenrir bent forward his tail wagging wildly. Tony made small holes with his laser in the mountain and inserted small explosives. Backing up he blew out a large portion that hit the ground hard enough to flatten out any plant life below it and make an indent in the ground.

Fenrir pushed his muzzle against the stone and Tony watched him move it along effortlessly leaving an indent trail as the rock was pushed at a slow roll.

Tony smirked. He'd have to give him a treat when he got back to the palace. He wondered how big milk bones got in Asgard?

(Loki)

Ruins were not that complicated for a mind like Loki's. Ruins were all about connection and proper sequences mixed with liquid herb mixtures, and sometimes blood.

He would need samples of the liquids used on the pool. Banner could help with that. He would have Cephera ask him. Loki was not so comfortable to ask anything of them. In fact, he'd rather he didn't need to at all.

He still had very little patience for the humans, but kept his tongue still on the matter. Soon they would be out of his life, though he was sure Cephera would no doubt stay in touch. 

Whatever his other self used to create the portal, he knew it would be complicated to replicate. Not to mention how to find the right world. Personally, Loki didn't care if they saved that other world. His world was safe, but he did care that Tyr was still out there, and if Loki knew himself, he knew he hated to lose and that eventually Tyr would return.

Loki couldn't leave the future of his children in the hands of his other self. That was what drove him to put so much effort into aiding them.

"This is what we've found so far," Loki looked up from his place sitting on the floor. Suvia was stood with a parchment in hand. Loki took the offered paper and glanced it over. "That's only one piece we've managed to piece together." She noted.

"Going to be a big project." Loki sighed. At least he wasn't in prison. "Thank you," Loki said rolling the paper up and putting it aside. The woman who was the wife of his other self didn't move.

"I'm happy for you," she said, catching Loki off guard. "Cephera is lucky life turned this way for her." 

"If it hadn't, she might have beat me senseless years ago." Loki replied. That was the difference between Suvia and Cephera. Cephera had made sure to always put him in his place when needed. She was never afraid to speak up. From what he gathered from Suvia's tale, she'd just let hope drive her situation to change, which clearly didn't work. 

Also, Loki had married for love, where Suvia had been a prize. That had almost happened to Loki. He'd once wanted Sigyn for the wrong reasons. If Cephera hadn't been around to stop him, he might have fallen into the same path. 

"She's made me a different man than Tyr." Loki responded.

"Indeed," she smiled. "Don't ever hurt her." Suvia warned him. Loki snorted. He didn't need to be told such a thing. He gave her a dirty look of disapproval and didn't grace her with a reply. Suvia smirked and walked away.

Loki returned to his books and pushed her warning from his mind. Loki wouldn't chance losing his wife again. As far as he saw it, he had a second chance to be a family with her and he had grown since his time falling from the Byfrost. He wouldn't screw it up this time.

The last couple of years he knew what it felt like to be separated from her and it was agony. He never thought he could feel more alone until she was no longer within his reach. Death would be the only way he'd leave her this time, this was a promise he made to himself.


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144

"All aboard the Tony Express!" Tony yelled with his hands cupped over his mouth. He'd made quick work of repairing the Byfrost, he was eager to get home.

Until Loki figured out the portal, they were no good to anyone in Asgard. All the Avengers plus Peggy and Howard were all returning to Midgard. 

Loki kissed the back of his wife's hand. "Do not be long. Suvia needs you and I'm sure my mother is eager to see Ikol." Loki told her.

"I know." She smiled. She was going to retrieve their child and bring him home. On top of that Stark and her still had experiments to aide the Mechanovian people. And though Loki still didn't like the idea, he didn't argue. One day those experiments just might make it easier to conceive another child and Loki would like that.

He did, however, hate that he would have Stark to thank for it, but he didn't plan on seeing Stark ever again after this departure. Cephera would, but Loki had no reason to, and he meant to keep it that way.

"Come on, Mom," Tony teased Cephera who was holding them up. Sighing and rolling her eyes she turned from Loki. Loki watched the newly renewed Byfrost suck them into its void and disappear.

Afterwards, he turned on his heels and made his way to the palace. It was just him, his mother, and Suvia left to oversee the research of the portal. When Cephera returned she would join as well but everyone else had gone, even Thor.

It boggled Loki's mind why Thor was so attached to the mortal. At least Loki could grow old with Cephera, but Thor wouldn't have that pleasure. Unless...,

Loki hadn't thought of it. But it was possible to give her longer life if Frigga allowed it. After all, she was the Almother and ruler of the nine realms. She could institute Thor a divorce, which oddly he hadn't asked for. Not that Loki had heard of anyhow.

Not willing to think of Thor's odd choice of companion, he set his mind to his task. He had long days of research ahead of him and he was looking forward to having his wife next to him in their bed and watching his son grow up.

He hated to think what might occur once they found the world Suvia is so desperate to travel to, following her husband. Loki was afraid Cephera might offer to go as well. Her heart was always looking out for others.

Loki tried not to bring up the subject. He didn't want to plant any ideas in his wife's head that may not have been there prior. Howard Stark had already agreed that it was better for himself to go back, while Peggy seemed torn. 

She hasn't outright voiced it, but Loki could tell by the way that woman looked at Captain Rogers that she didn't want to let go. He knew how that felt at least. He could sympathize on some level even if he didn't say so.

Reaching his tower he grabbed his current research and headed down to the library where Suvia was bent over the pools remains as usual. She was tracing her fingers over the indents of runes she couldn't quite make out.

"Anything new?" Loki asked trying not to startle her.

"I think so. I've noted a few ruins I think this one might be. I'm hoping once we translate the rest surrounding it, we'll be able to make a clear distinction." She replied never looking up.

"Fair enough," he replied and watched her a second before speaking again. "When this portal is ready, and you leave this universe, my wife may offer to join you...,"

"I won't allow it. It's too risky. Once we go through, there is no way to know for sure if we can return. She has a life here I never had and never will have. She has a young son, if you're asking me to refuse her then you need not worry about that." She replied as if reading his thoughts.

Honestly, it unsettled him that she could read him that way. It reminded him that he and Tyr were very much already alike. He might have been okay with admitting he and Tyr were indeed the same man, but he wasn't alright with becoming a monster like him.

"Thank you." Loki replied. "She means well, she always do, but she does tend to put the larger number of people in danger above her hearts desires. Myself and Ikol might not be enough to stop her from saving millions of lives." Loki loved his wife, but hated her resolve for the greater good.

"I can handle my husband. Mr. Stark will be returning and with some knowledge from this reality he will be better prepared to bring together those needed to help me." Suvia still hadn't looked up. 

Loki admired her detication. Tyr certainly had something to look out for. 

Surely, Tyr wasn't foolish enough to think his wife wasn't a threat. Why hadn't he killed her?

The thought had been playing on Loki's mind. Why had Tyr left Suvia alive? There was a possibility that deep down he cared, but he certainly didn't seem like it. Maybe he enjoyed the chase. He did seem to enjoy playing games.

It was yet another one of those many things Loki thought offhandedly and then pushed aside. Her life was of no interest to him. Soon she'd be gone and he and Cephera could start anew with a peaceful life.

"I'll be in the back with the books if you need me." Loki told her. She nodded and he left her to her work.

(Thor)

He felt bad for having to leave Jane again after only having spent such a short time with her upon his last return. He'd been certain at the time that he would be on Midgard longer.

This time around he was sure he'd have more time, but first he needed to talk to her. She'd been acting strange and Sif had him worried that maybe she was pregnant. Even though they'd been careful he still worried. 

He'd thought it through and it wasn't what he wanted. A child between himself and Jane could go either way. They could have a mortals life or an Asgardians life. There was no choice, it would be genetic.

On top of that, Jane had been adamant that she wasn't ready. Her work meant so much to her and a child was more responsibility than she wanted right now.

Truthfully, the thought of a child with anyone didn't settle well in his mind. Thor was not ready to be a father. Loki had been tossed into parenthood because of Tyr and the choices Cephera made. He'd adapted, but really they were still so young in Asgardian standards.

When they reached Stark tower, Jane had gone. Probably buried herself in her work as she tended to do. Using Mjolnir, Thor flew back to Janes apartment and landed on her patio.

The screen door was pulled across, but unlocked. He let himself in and startled Darcy who was watching tv eating a fist full of popcorn.

"Ror ack," she said through a mouthful. Thor didn't understand her, but it didn't matter.

"Where's Jane?" He asked.

Darcy chewed her mouthful before responding. "Upstairs," she replied. "I guess everything went well?" She called after him, to which he didn't reply.

"Jane," Thor said knocking on the door softly as she often told him to do. He had a habit of banging.

"Come in, Thor." Jane replied. Thor did and found Jane sitting by the window a deep thoughtful look on her face.

"Something is wrong." Thor instantly knew it. Her demeanour was not what he was used to. 

"Yeah," she took a deep breath. "I can't do this." She told him. "You leaving to save the world. I never know if you're coming back or if you've died."

"Jane," Thor began.

"No, hear me out." She hushed him when he was close enough and knelt near her. "I've been thinking about things and I've realized that you and I, it's not right. I care for you, I do, but it's not how I thought it was." She paused. Her nerves were clear.

"I don't understand," Thor honestly felt confused. They'd spent a great few weeks together.

"Have you ever been with someone and just realized it was the thrill that made it last. You're a great guy, but you're also a very important one. I was doe-eyed for a mysterious stranger and now that I know you better I don't feel that same spark. I care for you, but more as a friend." 

Thor felt the sting of her words and yet he couldn't condemn her. He knew what she meant because it's how he felt with Sif. They'd moved so fast before letting their true feelings shine and because of that, they'd nearly destroyed any friendship they might have had.

"I understand." Thor replied. He chose, in that moment, to be the better man. 

He would not be angry. He would not judge. 

If Jane's friendship was something he could still have he would take it. "I still wish to help you understand the stars." He told her with a smile.

"I'd like that." She agreed.

"I will bring you back to Asgard, only this time you will be able to stay longer and for better reasons." Thor suddenly felt a little lifted. It hurt that Jane would not be his lover, but sometimes friendship was just as precious. He'd learned that from Sif.

Janes face lit up. It looked as though his answer took an invisible weight from her shoulders. He'd done the right thing. She hugged him and Thor embraced her back. It would be interesting to see what Jane would accomplish with his help. He looked forward to it.


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter 145

Cephera couldn't stop shifting from foot to foot the whole way up in the elevator. She was anxious to see her son, to hold him.

The thought of bringing him home excited her. To watch Loki be a true father, to watch Frigga play with him. Sif, the Warriors three. She wanted them all to meet Ikol.

The metal doors opened and Cephera pushed her way between Howard Stark and Tony, who hadn't spoken much the whole way to the tower.

Pepper was waiting for them. Tony had given JAVIS the permission to tell Pepper they were coming once his communications were returned on Earth. 

Ikol was squirming in her arms and upon seeing his mother he giggled and smiled. Cephera took her son, thanking Pepper rather quickly, and hugging Ikol close.

"My darling, I must admit, I've never seen such beauty in all my life." Cephera looked to see Howard give Pepper a wiggle of his brows and a flirty smile.

"Excuse me," Tony placed himself between Pepper and his father. "Those are my goods." Tony warned. When it came to his father, he couldn't seem to find jokes to ease his tension.

"You have my taste." Howard remarked a grin gracing his lips this time.

"Your goods?" Pepper asked her voice sharp.

"My partner, girlfriend." Tony attempted to take back his wrong choice of word, but it wasn't hard to tell that Pepper wasn't actually offended. She enjoyed making Tony sweat when she could.

"You'll have to forgive my sons reaction. I swear I expect better of him." Howard seemed to say son with ease now. 

"Son?" Pepper looked Howard over for the first time.

"It's a long story." Cephera cut in before Tony could open his mouth. "We'll have supper and explain." Cephera offered.

"Supper sounds delightful," Peggy agreed. Steve offered her his arm and led her to the dining area.

"Is everyone okay?" Pepper asked finally getting a chance.

"Nothing that wasn't healable." Cephera answered. They'd had plenty of casualities both Asgardian and Mechanovian, but none Pepper had ever met and Fandral was on the mend and expected to make it.

Cephera sat at the table. By the smell of it, Pepper had been preparing food for their return. Pepper rushed to the kitchen and brought out a bunch of bags. "I ordered out." She admitted and they all laughed and started opening the many bags.

 

(One month later)

It wasn't professional, but Frigga didn't seem to care. Cephera handed Ikol over to Frigga so she could help in the library and Frigga sat upon the throne with Ikol in her lap.

Cephera had made the mistake of taking Ikol to the library and allowing him to crawl around the floor at their feet. He'd grabbed the table leg and snapped it. The whole table came crashing down. All their work putting together stray pieces scattering across the floor and Ikol had been injured.

He was fine, a large bruise on his head, but otherwise okay. Cephera had no idea where he got the strength from, but it was a problem as long as he was too young to understand what not to break.

The setback left Cephera out to take care of her son while he was recovering from his head injury and left Suvia and Loki to pick up the pieces.

After a week she was able to return with peace of mind that her son didn't receive any lasting damage and Frigga offered to watch him in the meantime.

Seraphina had returned to Mechanova to handle political matters while Fandral still recovered from his poisoned wound. 

Thor had also returned to Asgard, with Jane in tow, but something was different. It wasn't long before the word spread that Jane and Thor were not a couple any longer.

Frigga accepted the proposal to allow Jane to study their world and their stars. "It's time Asgard become more involved in the lives of its realms," she'd said. "The mortals know the truth of us and it's time we make sure they know we pose no threat." 

So Jane had free reign to go between Earth and Asgard for her research. 

(Loki)

Loki had left the girls to put the pieces together, he continued with his notes and testing. He'd had some of the already put together remains on a separate table to see what liquids were used in their enchanting.

"Brother," Thor's voice called out. Not as loudly as he once might have, Loki noted.

"Over here," Loki confirmed. Thor quickly found him.

"Once you've completed your task here, I have a request for use of your magic," Thor said.

"Really?" Loki half teased Thor. Once upon a time, his brother had seen Loki's talents as mere tricks, and nothing useful.

"Of course," Thor replied missing the amusement of Loki's tone.

"And what is it you want?" Loki continued, ignoring Thor's obliviousness.

"You successfully created a rune that took you to your sons. I was hoping to try something new." Thor grinned. "I want a way to enjoy my own room and my own things while helping my friends on Earth. I want a way to enter my room door there and end up here, or something of that sort." 

"Interesting." Loki pondered the thought. "I'll think of possibilities once I'm finished here." Loki agreed. The idea sounded challenging and Loki did enjoy a challenge.

(Four mother later)

Suvia took a deep breath. They were back in the labyrinth of tunnels below the palace to the room where her husband created his fountain portal.

With the help of Loki, Cephera, and Frigga they finally had a finished product, but the only way to test it was to dive in and hope for the best.

Howard Stark was ready to depart, a pair of goggles on his face, and wearing a wet suit. "I'll do better with my future family." He told Tony. Everyone had come to send them off on their mission to save the other world.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Tony replied. "Besides you might not be destined to have kids in your world." He reminded him.

Suvia waited patiently for Peggy Carter to embrace Steve Rogers one last time. They muttered to each other private last words and Suvia half smiled. It was bittersweet.

Cephera was stood beside Loki, holding her toddler. Loki refused to hold Ikol, he figured Cephera wouldn't randomly jump in with Ikol and it amused Suvia. She was happy that he loved her and maybe he could stay happy here.

Cephera stepped forward, approaching Suvia with worry on her face. "Be careful," she said for maybe the hundredth time. "When you win, remember you'll always have a home in this world if you want to return." Cephera looked hopeful. They both knew that return might not be possible, but still Cephera hoped.

"I know." Suvia replied and hugged Cephera and Ikol. "Take care of him." She glanced at Loki upon speaking the words.

"I will." Suvia had discussed long ago the many reasons Cephera couldn't go. Even if she wasn't holding Ikol, Suvia believed Cephera wouldn't follow.

"Everyone ready?" Loki asked holding the final vial that would activate the portal. Everyone mumbled their yes and Loki poured the elixir over the final rune stone. The water turned murky and swirled with liquid silver and white.

Howard took Peggy's hand and after taking one final look at the others, they jumped in and disappeared. Suvia waited for her turn. Loki had enchanted it to open to Howard and Peggy's world using the ruins Tyr had used, but it only worked if Peggy and Howard fell through first.

When Tyr had activated his portal, Peggy and Howard had seen a strange disturbance in close proximity to their home and when they'd gone to see what it was they both ended up jumping in. Howard first, out of curiosity and Peggy afterwards to follow.

Suvia took one long breath and finally she jumped into the portal and as she fell through the swirls of magic she saw her destination below and allowed herself to fall toward it. 

She clutched the pendant that was hanging around her neck. A gift from Frigga imbued with magic that would make Suvia stronger and capable of competing with Tyr's magic.

Now more than ever she was determined to succeed. If she didn't, all those she'd grown attached to would suffer. One day Tyr would return to complete the destruction of Cephera's world, Suvia was sure about that. Unless, of course, she stopped him now. Come hell or high water, she was going to stop him or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is nearing its end. There may be anywhere between 5 to 10 chapters left to go before this sums up. I have the next fic planned and the first chapter written. I'm excited and sad all at once. This has been a long ride and one I've enjoyed immensely though I did struggle at times.
> 
> I've been tempted to start a YouTube channel talking about my writing and fanfiction, I'm hoping people may come around and ask questions that I can answer on those videos. I really love interacting with all of my readers! 
> 
> What do you guys think? Would you drop by my YouTube channel?


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146

Cephera gazed at the city of Asgard from her spot standing at the edge of the Byfrost just outside Heimdall's observatory. It brought back memories of when she'd first stepped foot in this realm.

She'd angered Loki that day. Running off down the Byfrost toward the grand golden city. They were no where close to being friends at the time.

She was young and whimsical. Everything held beauty to her.

Now she stared at it and gave a small smile. She could see its imperfection now. Not as grand as she once beheld it, but still she could admire its beauty.

It had been a whole year since the war against Thanos and Tyr had been won. They had not heard from Suvia.

Day after day Cephera hoped and prayed they might see or hear something, but the months drew on and no word came. She hadn't given up hope, but she'd stopped worrying about it day to day.

"Ikol," Cephera warned her son who was not just walking but for the most part talking, when he felt like it. She'd been forced to attach him to a child's leash she'd purchased on Earth because wherever he managed to run off to, he destroyed.

Right now, he was bent on the edge of the Byfrost, his hands gripping some of the edge and his face turning red as he attempted to pick it up, or break it in some manner.

He gave his mother a belligerent look and squealed in annoyance when his father picked him up and heaved him to hang half over his shoulder. Usually by this stage in a Mechanovian Childs development, they'd begin to teach a child battle and defense skills. Cephera was holding off because Ikol was far too short tempered to attempt it right yet.

She hoped it was a phase. It wasn't like she spoiled him. She wasn't sure why he was so determined to have his way all the time. She wondered if he enjoyed making his parents angry.

"Seriously, his favorite toys are his hands. We should develop something to stop him from using his hands when he's bad." Loki remarked. Cephera followed him inside to see Heimdall.

"That's cruel." Cephera frowned at the idea.

"It might just teach him to keep his hands to himself." Loki replied.

"You'll be late if you continue to bicker," Heimdall said with a grin. Relenting their parenting conversation they stood before the portal and awaited their transport.

Today Fandral and Seraphina were to be union'd.

Cephera enjoyed her Asgardian wedding, but Seraphina wanted to stick with the Mechanovian way. Fandral had no close family so he hadn't complained. Thor and his friends had already gone ahead. Cephera had a hard time getting Ikol dressed for the occasion.

Everyone was still dumbstruck that Seraphina had decided to get hitched. Not to mention the many a females in Asgard who were left back home crying over the loss of their playboy.

Cephera had bit her tongue on the I told you so, and chose instead to calmly ask Seraphina how that came about. Seraphina spoke of the moment briefly before dropping the subject.

Cephera was overjoyed for her sister. At least she'd always have someone there by her side that understood her. Fandral was certainly the right man for the job. Cephera, however, was sure their relationship wouldn't be as cut and dry as Cephera's.

One day her sister would be Queen and Fandral would become King Regent. Because the royalty was different in Mechanova, the succession would happen when the King stepped down to become advisor. Kind of like retiring. 

That hadn't scared off Fandral. Either way he turned he was tied to the throne. After all, he was the father of the next successor after Seraphina.

 

(Seraphina)

Seraphina couldn't wait to get the ceremony over with and move on. She was happy that the actual ceremony was short and to the point, not like Cephera's.

She could quickly get to the drinking and the battling. 

Fandral had arrived earlier that day with his friends and they'd all enjoyed a day of training as if this Union wasn't the reason they were all gathered.

There was no real hype for a Union. Everyone really looked forward to the after party.

When the time came, Seraphina stood in front of her father with Fandral across from her. Both of them dressed however they liked, which for her were clothes that made it easy to fight and for him it was rather fancy. He reminded her of a romance novel cover, he looked good.

Cephera was stood behind her and Rorik behind his father. The crowd was large and the ceremony held outside where everyone could see.

"If either of you have changed your minds, now's the time to run." The king Offered. Seraphina glared at her father. "Alright, let's continue," her father said

"We come together to celebrate the Union of these two." He began to say to everyone gathered. "Fandral, you're truly a lucky man. I never thought anyone would want to join with my daughter, much less get the nerve to ask her." 

"I asked him," Seraphina jabbed the King.

"Are we sure this is your sister, and not some sort of trick?" King Yorin turned to ask Cephera. Seraphina stomped hard on her fathers foot. The king jumped and cringed.

"Can we just continue..., please." Seraphina knew this is how he'd react if she'd told him that. Maybe she should have mentioned it sooner.

"Join hands." The king waved at them. "For as long as you both live, Fandral you will retain this mark to signify you've accepted a responsibility to this kingdom." The king poured a liquid over their hands. "And so will my daughter as a symbol of her devotion to you." 

Seraphina watched the liquid wrap around their hands to leave behind a light tattoo, like a watermark. Her father had one once when he was Union'd with her mother, but after she died, it disappeared.

Once the liquid dried, King Yorin took both their hands and raised them. "Cheers to celebrate the first Union since my own!" He called.

Cheers went up and without further encouragement, drinks landed in hands and the celebration began.

(Fandral)

Cup in hand, Fandral smiled across the room back to his wife and lifted her a toast. She returned it and without hesitation they both downed their drinks and retrieved another, mirroring eachother.

Seraphina had just climbed from the combat pits and was cooling off for the next bout. 

Fandral smirked and shook his head. Over and over he played her proposal in his head and mused how Seraphina like it was. He wasn't sure what exactly brought it on, but he wasn't about to complain.

For centuries now he'd been patient. He'd been content even to be a mere part of her life at all. Sure it had gotten a little disheartening when she'd kept pushing him away, but he knew full well never to let her know that.

He'd hoped for a long time she'd change her mind because when he pictured settling down, it was with her. A secret he kept well to himself. Sex was just sex with anyone else, but something about sex with Seraphina was different. It felt different in ways he couldn't explain and figured they were best left a mystery.

It wasn't just the sex though. Her attitude, though sometimes frustrating, was so open and yet closed. She was a well of straight up, no bullshit talk and yet he knew she had her secrets.

The way she carried herself, so confidently, was his first turn on toward her. It was the first thing that made her stand out of the crowd of the many women who sought his embrace. 

That day he'd met her and she'd easily fought him and put him on his back had surprisingly aroused him. On the beach, she'd been naked but it wasn't that which had drawn him to stick close to her, but her confidence.

He was more than surprised when she'd somehow found his personal bedchambers that very night. Luckily he'd been alone, not that she would have cared.

When he opened his door to her knock, she walked right into his room, stripped off her dress, sat casually on his bed, and looked at him with a smile. "Don't just stand there staring. I'm sure I don't have to spell it out for you," she'd said.

It had been the quickest time he'd closed his room door and also the first time a woman had frozen him speechless.

Thinking back he might have very well fell for her right then and there, but she had rules and she was very strict about them. He obliged. Back then he thought it was wonderful to have a woman who wouldn't get jealous if he bedded someone else.

But now, looking across the room at his wife, he no longer felt like he needed to experience anyone else. He'd had his share of philandering, he certainly saw no need to seek out more.

Fandral felt calmer than he had felt in a long time. Their battles had been won. He'd survived. He was married now to the mother of his child, and Rorik was growing to be a fine young man. What else could he ask for? Nothing.

"What are you thinking?" Seraphina's voice directly in his left ear made him jump slightly. He turned his head to look at her. She was grinning.

"About how we first met. How very direct you were." He mused grinning back.

"I'm still very direct." She replied pulling at the waist of his pants. "Just wait till I get you back to our bedroom. I'd have you here if our son wasn't present."

Fandral didn't doubt that. She'd been giving him looks all night long that made him wish they could escape to their bedroom now. She leaned in and made to kiss him before she grabbed his bottom lip between her teeth and bit him hard enough to make him groan.

Letting go his lip she deliberately careened her hip across his now tight trousers and walked away. Fandral uttered a few choice curses and was tempted to follow her, but instead he continued standing where he was and watched her signal she was ready for another battle.

"Do you think you can handle her long term?" Fandral looked up at Seraphina's father.

"I have so far," Fandral smirked.

"So far...," the King chuckled and walked in the same direction as his daughter. At least he knew for sure who Seraphina took after. This way, he sort of knew how to treat the King. It would be an interesting life, there was no doubt about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done it! I've recorded a YouTube video. Now that my chapter is posted, you guys can come check me out. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/flp8u-GoM8s


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147

The hallways were empty, as expected. Half way through the night Cephera had changed her clothes to have one battle with her sister. She hadn't faired too bad. She'd improved, but still her sister won.

It had been exciting for all their people to witness it, as Cephera almost never joined in for such things. She obliged them one fight, Loki watching with Ikol in his arms.

The fight seemed to make her son hyper and Seraphina had insisted he be let into the sand pit. Cephera had allowed it. It would be his first time. Ikol faltered on the soft sand and seemed amazed by the way it made his feet unsteady.

Seraphina, of course, didn't strike him, but Ikol certainly knew what the pit was for. He made his way to Seraphina on slippery feet and when he reached her Seraphina allowed him to hit her, much to her regret.

Seraphina and the wall behind her collided and she gasped at the action. Their father burst out laughing and slapped the man next to him on the back which caused him to fall into the pit. No one really knew what to do with the child. After all, kids his age would be trained with the very basics, but clearly Ikol skipped a few years where his strength was concerned.

Loki had jumped in after Ikol knocked the second man down while laughing and plucked him from the sandy floor. "Stop," Loki demanded his son in a very stern manner. Ikol wouldn't dare touch his father, but he did glare at him.

When Ikol was safely in her arms, Cephera took him off to put him to bed. A feat that took her almost an hour to accomplish. Afterwards, she took her chances.

She headed toward the infirmary wings which is how she ended up wandering down deserted hallways. She reached the room she'd been searching for and found Krystoffs five children sat near Katarina's bedside.

"I'd speak with Katarina alone." She told them, hinting for them to leave. They gave their aunt a glance for permission to leave her alone and when it was given they all left with Sulu glaring at Cephera along the way.

"What brings you here. I feel as though I haven't seen any of the royal family since my recovering began," she said. Her usual high and mighty tone was taken down a notch. Her eyes sunken in and her face gaunt and paler. Her beauty was hidden beneath the wear and tear of the dark magic she'd been poisoned with.

"I'm sorry...,"

"Don't bother with apologies. I'm not a fool to think everything is okay between myself and the kingdom." Katarina turned her head to look toward the window.

Cephera pitied her. Everything that had happened to her, Cephera couldn't find it in herself to hate her. She'd been manipulated by her own father. The man who allowed Krystoff to abuse and use her to his own sick fantasies. Not to mention the countless bruises and broken bones Katarina had when she'd been brought to the infirmary wing almost three years ago.

The King had to make a hard choice. Katarina's only chance at survival was to terminate her pregnancy and hope she'd survive the dark magic as it vacated her body or allow her to give birth and die in the process.

Neither option was ideal, but the bruises she had told them that Krystoff beat her in an attempt to kill the baby. The damage to her sternum was extensive and the child wasn't showing life inside her. It was possible her growth was due to the dark magic and not actually the child's development. They believed the child already dead.

Katarina went through the only termination ever performed to their kind and she lost the one thing in this world that they'd always been taught were precious. She, however, did survive, but she was only now getting well enough to even sit up.

"I felt you should know that I have no hard feelings toward you and your part played with Krystoff," Cephera said.

"Yes. You would think that way. You were always a fool to forgive so easily. I don't need your forgiveness. I don't need your pity." Katarina hadn't even turned her eyes back to look at Cephera as she spoke. "I've come to find out my mother is alive," she said after a short pause.

"And?" Cephera urged her to continue. 

"Myself and Krystoff's five children are planning to go find her and live with her. Mechanova will never be the home it once was. I don't want to stay here among those who will look upon me with pity or hatred." Katarina sounded almost sad.

Cephera would have liked to assure Katarina that Mechanova held no ill will against her, but it wasn't true. Many of the people wanted her locked up with her father, but even Seraphina felt conflicted over Katarina's silence.

Placing themselves in Katarina's shoes made it hard to pass judgement on her. She'd been afraid for her life and rightly so. Krystoff was not just corrupt he was ruthless. Had they never known the physical abuse she'd suffered they might have locked her away, but it seemed she'd already been through so much. 

"Perhaps you'll find happiness there," Cephera said instead. She couldn't argue that leaving Mechanova wasn't a good idea, because for Katarina it was probably for the best.

"You really think happiness exists for everyone." Katarina nearly laughed. "I don't care about that. I just want solitude." 

Cephera frowned. Everyone deserved happiness. Even Krystoff back before the dark magic completely corrupted him. If he had found a shred of true happiness, he might not have turned out the way he had. The sad truth was that the real monster behind all this was Demos.

He'd done this to his daughter by tainting Krystoff. Even when Krystoff became dangerous Demos allowed him to run free. Even tried to hide his daughter away to suffer in agony as her pregnancy began to kill her. Demos was the only monster of them all, the rest of them pawns in his game.

"When will you go?" Cephera asked.

"As soon as possible." Katarina replied. 

"Good luck then. I really do bid you a happy future. You have a chance to create one now, take it." Cephera wished Katarina would look at her, but she did not.

"Goodbye little Princess," was all she said and Cephera took that as the ending to their somewhat awkward conversation. Cephera left the room and as she exited, the five others stepped back in closing the door behind them.

XxX

"Did you get the answers you were looking for?" Loki's voice startled Cephera on her way back to the celebration.

Cephera saw her husband waiting for her in the dark at the bottom of the stairwell. "I didn't go to ask questions." Cephera replied. Loki stared at her in the dark and then offered her his arm. 

"Show me the lake." He told her. Cephera obliged and walked him out one of the main floors archways and through the garden till they finally reached the main exit in the front of the palace.

They walked in silence with the magic moons above lighting the way. She knew the pathways to the lake with ease. She could close her eyes and use her bare feet to follow it. The lake had been one of the many getaway places for herself and Seraphina.

"I've been thinking," Loki began to say by the time they'd walked past the shallow part of the lake. "This lake, you said years ago was big enough for Jör, but the deepest parts held creatures that might harm him." 

"That's right. That was a long time ago." Cephera thought way back to that. It had been when Jör was becoming too big for even Asgards lake. "This eventually leads to an ocean. Because this world is sustained by magic, the magic overtime has created creatures we have no control over." She explained.

"Did you see him? How lively he looked in Asgard after the war. Even though the water barely covered all of him at once, he was glad to be around us all." Loki mused and Cephera wondered what he was thinking. "He's big, strong. Much stronger now than he's ever been." 

"I agree." Cephera nodded. "Are you thinking we should move him here?" Cephera asked.

"I am. On Midgard he must hide from the humans, but here he'd be free." Loki looked down at her with a hint of something in his eyes.

"What?" She asked thinking he meant to throw her into the water for fun, but he didn't.

"Over there." He pointed and Cephera looked at the land in question. The palace ended and a meadow began with the forest behind it. "Picture now a manor of sorts along that shoreline. A waypoint for Fenrir to still venture to aide the Valkyrie and Jör with free range of the lake and ocean. Myself, you, Ikol and any other children we might have living inside the manor not too far from your family and people." 

Cephera sucked in a breath at the thought. "You wish to leave Asgard?" She was both surprised and excited. With the new laws Loki could live in Mechanova with her.

"Asgard knows what I have done and I think it is time I move out from under my parents roof, don't you?" He was smiling and it made her wonder how long he'd been thinking about it. All of them as a family living close together.

"Oh Loki. You mean it? All of use in the one home!" Cephera began to hop a little in one place, the excitement building in her.

"I mean it. The Byfrost connects here with Asgard, it's not like I cannot go back."

Cephera threw herself into her husbands arms. "I love you. I love you more than anything!" She squealed and squeezed him till he nearly choked for air.

"Calm yourself," he told her but she wasn't listening. She let him go and ran to the waters very edge. "The forest spans acres back that way. Fenrir could run wild in them and the fields, and even follow his brother along the waters edge. We could maybe create a glass room below the house so we can see below the water." She ran up the lake and pointed. "If Tony and Bruce's Theory works, the future children can all play in the courtyard over there. We'll have my father create a new entrance, maybe a small pathway connecting us."

The possibilities were endless and Cephera's mind was running wild. This was how life should be. No wars, no fighting. Just a happy life with her friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not the end! Lol
> 
> Free to check out my YouTube Channel 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfLYeUTljjBbD1pYsRvJSng
> 
> If the Link doesn't work go to YouTube and search for ssyasumi


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148

The night drew long. Seraphina noticed her sister and Loki were missing from the celebration and thought it was time for herself to depart. 

She gave a wink across the room before heading to Fandral who had sat down to talk to a highly intoxicated Thor. Fandral himself hadn't partaken in drinking, and neither had Seraphina. She wanted to remember this night.

She was glad it hadn't turned out all lovey dovey. If it had she might have called it an early night. But people had kept their comments to themselves and just had fun. That was how she liked it.

Reaching the stone wall where Fandral was sat, she stroked her fingers along his neck. "I think it's time we go to bed, don't you," she said smirking.

"If my wife insists." He replied. The sound of the word wife sounded odd to her. She was still between liking it and asking him not to call her it. It reminded her of pet names and she hated pet names. Sera was the only nickname she liked and that was because it simply shortened her name.

Taking her offered hand, they left the still rocking celebration together. "I have a confession," Seraphina told Fandral.

"Do you?" He asked curiosity lighting up his tone in the dark hallways.

"For a while I was concerned that I might never get a chance to have you again. That you might marry someone and start a family."

"Concerned? Or jealous?" He asked. Seraphina shot him a glare. She refused to admit to jealousy.

"Concerned." She repeated. He smirked, but didn't push further. "But now that you are mine, I find myself alleviated of such silly thoughts."

"That's good. I'd hate for you to feel uncomfortable for any reason." He replied still with that smirk on his face. "I must admit it's encouraging to know that you felt that way." 

Seraphina rolled her eyes, stopped near her bedroom door, pushed him to the wall hard, and began nipping at his neck. That shut him up.

He groaned against her attack, his hands finding no place to go as she pinned them to the wall at his sides. She was very much in control this night, as she was most night, unless she allowed him to be.

She let him go long enough to open her bedroom door. She turned back to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and practically tossed him inside. He stumbled backwards into the room where Natahsha was stood waiting.

Seraphina smiled at her redheaded lover. "It's very refreshing to no longer feel so concerned." Seraphina told Fandral when he found himself caught in the second females arms, her hands very much finding their way into his top.

Fandral looked both shocked and excited. "My wedding gift to you," Seraphina added leaning up to kiss him and kissing Natasha instead from over his shoulder.

Fandral's top came off easily in the next moment. His pants followed with Seraphina stripping herself and Natasha doing the same. "Lie down," Seraphina demanded her husband who obliged without question.

His cock was already rock hard, twitching at times. She revelled in the freedom she felt. Not a single touch from Natasha to Fandral made Seraphina feel that knot curl in her belly. There was a sense of security in her newly bound Unity.

She allowed Natasha to tend to Fandral's straining need. Watching her friends mouth swallow his cock to the base and back. Her husband shut his eyes and groaned, shifting on the bed. 

Seraphina smirked at the presentation of Natasha. Bent down on all fours, her ass in the air while she did her work along Fandral's shaft.

Seraphina stroked her fingers along Natasha's exposed sex and found it already wet. Seraphina smiled and pushed two fingers inside her, stroking downward to accommodate the position so she could touch the G-spot. She knew she had it right when Natasha moaned.

She continued her work until Natasha had to stop her sucking to cry out her orgasm. Seraphina decided she was ready for more. For Seraphina this was fascinating. It's not like she hadn't had group sex before, but because she was sharing the man she'd married, it made it feel different.

Seraphina moved and bit Natasha's ear. "Ride him," Seraphina told her. Natasha gave her only a glance, she knew better than to ask if she was sure.

Natasha let go of Fandral's cock. His eyes connected with Seraphina's while Natasha positioned herself. She smiled at him, climbing up the bed to kiss him just as Natasha sank down.

Seraphina felt Fandral's groan. She smiled wider. This night, however, would not end in Natasha getting all of Seraphina's husband, but it was a good start.

Seraphina cast one leg over Fandral so her womanhood was hovering above his face. His hands came up and slide over her ass and back down, almost pulling her down closer.

She moaned with the first flick of his tongue across her clitoris. She was going to close her eyes to concentrate on the pleasure she felt from having that sweet spot licked, but she couldn't take her eyes off Natasha.

Her slick beautiful body lifting up and down. Her womanhood stroking Fandral's cock confined within her walls. Again, Seraphina smiled, happy to feel nothing but excitement.

She'd questioned it. Wondered why she suddenly felt so unsettled by the thought of losing Fandral to someone else. Now she hadn't a reason to question it. He'd stuck with her for so long that it only made sense to take this step. To Union with him, marry him. Forever he would be hers and she would be his, and she just somehow knew nothing, not another woman nor sex would change that.

Dripping and eager to get her turn, Seraphina finally took her spot on Fandral's length. Enjoying the feel of him sliding along her inner walls. Seraphina had been bad. She'd denied him sex up until they were properly wed, enjoying the look of pure torture on his face when she'd first told him.

She was impressed he'd lasted this long dealing with both women, but that would soon change. She fucked him as hard as she could considering her position, enjoying Natasha's kisses along the way. 

Finally, she gave in to Fandral's begging eyes. She leaned forward allowing him to wrap his arms around her. He planted his feet flat to the bed and thrust his hips upward with the force he knew she enjoyed.

Seraphina cried out her pleasure, moaning, and sighing and then screaming again when she felt that familiar wave of pleasure as she came. Fandral's grunts became loader, faster until at last his seed spilled deep into Seraphina's womanhood.

(Loki)

They were trying to be quiet. He wasn't used to this. Because of Ikol's tendency for destruction they were sleeping in a temporary room that joined with their sons.

Sex was not easy. Loki lay behind Cephera, careful as to not make the bed squeak. His cock slowly sliding in and out of her slickness. He didn't like this, he did not like being constrained in his bedroom activities.

Cephera was enjoying herself, he knew this, but he loved making her scream. Instead, Loki had to be content with her muffled noises. They'd been coupling like this for at least 10 minutes now since their initial foreplay, but Loki wanted more.

He hissed in irritation. "Get on the floor." He told her.

"The floor?" Cephera replied turning to look over her shoulder. Loki gave her a look and nudged her to do as he commanded. She did so lying on her back as the floor would be too hard on her knees.

Loki got down with her. He pushed his still straining cock back inside her and bent over so she could muffle her cries in his neck. Satisfied with the new arrangement, Loki gave it his all.

He thrust hard and fast, the loudest sound was skin slapping skin and he hoped Ikol couldn't hear that and possibly wake him. Cephera's sounds were erratic. His neck almost not enough to drown her out as he pounded against her.

The notion that he would have to be fast still left a sense of irritation inside him. He couldn't wait to return home where his room was sound proof.

The floor was hard on his knees, but he ignored the discomfort. He was getting close. He'd already given Cephera two releases and was not worried about giving her another. He leant his face down against her forehead, pressing his lips to her hairline, and muffling his own sounds as he came.

Taking a moment to catch their breaths, they climbed back into bed where Cephera pressed her body to him and lay her head against his shoulder. "When we build our home, this will not be a problem." Loki promised.

Cephera giggled. "Be happy he doesn't try to sleep with us," she said.

"I won't allow it. Not now and not for future children." He told her.

"You say that now," she teased.

"When do you go back to see Stark?" Loki asked. Cephera and her people were still undergoing testing for their fertility problems. The device Stark had put into her had not beeped since that first time, a lost opportunity.

"It doesn't matter really. Whenever I want." She replied. "Bruce is working on a medicine that will help speed up our ovulation." She noted. Loki wasn't sure he liked that, but it might be the only way to assure pregnancy.

"One day we'll have this figured out," he said.

"Yes. Someday we'll have a horde of children." She replied and Loki paused.

"Another couple I think would be fine." He smiled. He knew she was teasing.

"Do you think Thor will ever settle down, have kids?" Cephera asked.

"I try not to think about Thor whilst lying in bed with my wife," Loki said squeezing her. She laughed at him and kissed his shoulder.

"Fine. Go to sleep." She ordered him. Normally he'd playfully hit her for ordering him about, but in this case he pulled the blankets over them and after settling into a more comfortable position, fell asleep.


	149. Chapter 149

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major apology for not posting yesterday. It was my first time missing a post. I made an announcement on my social media but I know not all of you follow me there. I was in the hospital yesterday but I am out now and I am fine. I am doing well! From now on, if possible, I'll change my fanfic description if I cannot post that day to let you know.

Chapter 149

"Loki this is perfect," Thor beamed feeling proud of his brother. He remembered, once upon a time, he used to think magic was nothing more than tricks. After everything that's happened since then, Thor has realized just how much magic could do, both good and bad.

He stepped outside his room thinking of the newly named Avengers Tower, and sure enough he found himself in the familiar hallway outside his room on Midgard.

Anyone could enter the room and find themselves in his personal chambers of Asgard because the room was now considered in a void space of a magical plain. However, anyone entering his room will only be able to exit and end back in their original domain with the exception of Thor.

This prevented enemies from using this pathway to go between Earth and Asgard. 

It had taken Loki the better part of a year to complete it. As far as Thor was concerned Loki was a genius. 

Happy with the results, Thor walked back into his room and out again thinking of Asgard. He found Loki waiting for him on the other side of the door. "Well?" Loki asked, impatient to know the results.

"It works like a charm," Thor smiled and placed his hand to Loki's shoulder. He squeezed it and tried to give Loki a look of pride. He couldn't deny things have been different between them. There would be no going back from the things they'd gone through. It had changed them both.

There was a small part of Thor that still didn't trust his brother. He worried that Loki may once again stray from his path of redemption to follow the one of hatred and mischief.

Still, he also had faith. The mistrust was but a very small part of him and was easily forgotten and pushed aside. "Excellent," Loki grinned. He'd worked hard on Thor's request and for that, Thor was grateful. "I think it's time to go and save Cephera from our son." Loki joked.

Ikol was now three and half years old. He was the height of Cephera's hip and he was a handful. His wickedness hadn't gone away though he understood right from wrong much better now than he used to. It often took both her and Loki to keep a close eye on him to keep him at his best behaviour.

"He is a child and will be a fierce warrior some day." Thor grinned.

"A hot headed warrior." Loki frowned.

"I believe I knew one of those once, he turned out okay." Thor continued to grin.

"I suppose so. But you never picked battles with your parents. Ikol has, on two occasions, tried to hit his mother, which he sorely regrets after the second time." Loki's frown deepened.

"It will pass." Thor assured him. Loki nodded and left Thor to his new room.

Thor turned back to the door and once again went through and out. He walked down the hallway of the Avengers tower and downstairs to find his friends.

"They have a facility here...," The Captain was saying pointing to a part of the global map Stark had pulled up around them.

"What have I missed?" Thor asked rubbing his hands together. It was time to get back to saving the Earth. HYDRA was still out there playing with technology they didn't understand and Thor was more than willing to help stop that.

"Hercules is back," Tony remarked. Thor had learned a long time ago to stop trying to understand every reference Tony made to his appearance. He knew some of them, but the majority went over his head and frankly it didn't matter.

He stepped into the vision of the map and allowed his friends to bring him up to speed.

(Loki)

"Ikol, put it down this instant." Loki was greeted to Cephera's tone high and irritated. He hurried into the foyer of their private quarters where he spotted Ikol holding a vase in his hands threatening to heave it toward his mother.

Loki was about to call his sons name but he found himself without words. Ikol stood, his eyes now trained on his Father. His skin a dark blue with the familiar raised markings that Loki once seen on his own hands. 

It was the first time he'd ever seen his son as he truly was meant to look and Loki was unsure how to feel about it. He hadn't completely accepted his Jotun nature. He never embraced his appearance and never intended to. Seeing his son this way unsettled him.

"Ikol, listen to your mother." Loki finally found his voice.

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not my father." Ikol snapped. Loki felt the sting of the words in a way he didn't think possible.

"Ikol!" Cephera cried, appalled at the words her son had spoken. 

"What makes you think that?" Loki asked Ikol, walking toward him cautiously. 

"Mika told me and his sister said so too." Loki suppressed his frown. Mika and his sister were children belonging to one of the servants that Ikol often played with inside the palace. Loki cursed their parents for spreading such gossip.

"Ikol, Loki is your father," Cephera assured him. Though it was a complicated truth, it was the truth nonetheless. Ikol was not old enough to understand the complexity of his conception.

"Let me show you," Loki told his son creeping up close enough to grab the vase from his sons strong grasp and set it aside. Loki tried not to let his apprehension show as he put out his hand for his son to take.

Ikol stared at him a moment, before placing his blue hand into his fathers. Loki felt the shiver as he allowed the magic that made him appear Asgardian fade. He watched his pale skin change to blue and creep up under his clothing. 

He watched his sons still violet eyes widen. The violet made his eyes look so dark against the blue skin. The contrast was a little odd. "They said I was a Jotun. A monster from another realm." Ikol's little hand began to shake and Loki grasped it harder to steady him, to calm him.

"We are not monsters. The Jotun people did bad things long before you were born and some people fear them. But you and I are not monsters." It took Loki a long time to accept that about himself. He hoped his son would as well.

"Why do we look like the Asgardians then? Are we undercover?" Ikol asked little tears in his eyes.

"I've looked like an Asgardian all my life. I was never told I was a Jotun, I found out on my own. But I am more comfortable looking that way. You looked like them to protect you from a man who wanted to hurt me and your mother. Someday, we shall tell you the whole tale" Loki promised. "But know that I am your father and no matter what your race, we love you."

 

Ikol let go of Loki's hand and hugged himself tightly around his neck. Loki stayed bowed to one knee in his sons arms until Ikol finally let go. His little blue face wet with tears.

"If you want to stay looking as you were born, we will not mind. That is a decision you must make for yourself now." Cephera had come over and was smoothing her hand along her sons dark hair.

"Grandfather is blue," Ikol said looking to think it over. "Can I be both?" He asked.

"If you chose it. The magic that hides your appearance is something you can control if you so wish it. Like you are now." Cephera smiled at Loki who returned the smile. It was a much better option then to force Ikol to stay in his Asgardian form. Perhaps, if Odin had told Loki sooner, he might have chosen to accept his blue skin.

"Can we go to see Grandfather?" Ikol begged.

"I have to go see my friends on Earth." Cephera frowned.

"I can do it." Loki offered. "Besides, I have things to discuss with your father." Cephera's smile returned. She knew which plans he spoke of. He meant it when he talked of a home of their own. Now that he was done with his task for Thor he could set his mind to their home in Mechanova.

(Cephera)

"Hello Tony," she said entering his workshop where the team was gearing up.

Tony looked over her way and without a word he grabbed a brown paper bag off his work table and handed it to her. "Instructions are inside," he said. "Gotta go, save the world and such. You know how it is." He told her and hurried back off.

Cephera called out a thank you and watched them all wave at her as they went out the boarding deck door. Not waiting to get back to Asgard, Cephera opened the bag.

Inside was indeed instruction. 

"Experimental drug 001,

As a willing participant in this trail run we will not be held responsible for any side effects but will promise to help you with anything severe. 

We cannot guarantee instant pregnancy, nor pregnancy at all. If more than one fertilization should occur I express my apologies now, but remember you are the one who wanted the kids.

Take a pill once each day, preferably at the same time everyday. Come back in two weeks for analysis." 

Cephera read the note and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Tony to make himself sound like a disclaimer. Cephera pulled out the bottle of pills and eyed them. She was excited to try it and at the same time worried.

Tony's note didn't exactly ease her mind, but if this worked, she and many more of her people would have such a better chance at creating life, and it was worth the risk of whatever side effects would happen.

Not wanting to wait, or change her mind, Cephera popped open the bottle and swallowed the tiny orange pill. 

They'd done a lot of research in the last year and a half. There seemed that there was no rhyme nor reason to their ovulation. For Cephera she hadn't heard that beep since that single time, for her sister she heard it only once as well.

The difference was that Seraphin had an opportunity and took it. She was now four month pregnant with a second child. The pills would help make it so ovulation happened more often instead of months and years in-between. 

Cephera had personally volunteered to be the first to try them. She wouldn't risk her people to try them until she knew it was safe. She did this for them and herself.

Loki had expressed his concerns, but she made it clear she intended to go through with it and that was the end of that near argument.

No matter her troubles with Ikol and his temper. It hadn't deterred her from wanting another baby. Ikol was a good boy when he wanted to be and she was sure he'd grow into a fine man once he got his emotions under control.

She felt that today's events with Ikol and the rumours were a stepping stone toward that brighter future and she hoped she was right. 

Cephera's father had been pushing her lately to finally being Ikol's training and Cephera felt that at last, she was ready to agree. Maybe the training would give him a better sense of responsibility with his strength and a good way to expel the negative emotions he so often felt.

It wasn't an easy road, but her life was on a path she could at least find hope in. She only wished she knew how Suvia was fairing. Was she alive? Had they all survived? Was Tyr still out there somewhere?   
What about Thanos? All those questions remained unanswered, and until the day came that they found those answers they would always wonder if they were safe.

Cephera folded the bag down after putting the container back inside and left the tower. She would head to Mehcanova to see what mischief her husband, father, and son were getting in to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! And another YouTube video is going up today! Come subscribe to my channel or simply watch it. Search for SSyasumi if you haven't already found me there!


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150

It had taken nearly two years, but the construction of their manor house in Mechanova was complete. Moving in had been a tiring but exciting day. The best wood workers and blacksmiths helped construct, not just the manor walls, but the interior design.

Every inch of the home was ready, including the nursery.

It had taken some trail and error. The medication Stark and Banner designed had indeed helped Cephera and her people ovulated more often, but the window to get them pregnant was still small. However, after some tweaking Cephera finally became pregnant.

Not only was she pregnant, but expecting twins. She was not the only one expecting a pregnancy. There were eight other people in her home world praising the work of Cephera's friends on Earth. Without them, they might never have had the chance to know what it was like to have a child of their own.

Moving into the manor seemed like the last step to completing their family. Ikol was closer to his grandfather, who happened to be the only one strong enough to actually train Ikol properly without taking too much damage in return. Cephera was close to her sister who would help her with her children as Cephera had Seraphina.

From their bedroom balcony, Loki gazed across the water and saw the familiar silhouette of Jör in the distance. He was lifting his entire body from the water, quite gracefully considering his size, and perfectly landing back under with minimal splashing. Loki had been right, Jör was strong enough to take on anything in Mechanova's ocean.

Somewhere in the darkness he heard Fenrir howl, most likely trying to chase his brother along the shoreline. 

Loki smiled before turning around and walking back in the room. Cephera was sleeping on her back, the blankets forming around her large round baby bump, her hand resting on the very same lump.

He climbed into bed, careful not to wake her. He'd stayed up late to arrange his tomes on the thick bookshelves custom-made to house his personal collection. 

Just as he settled in a knock forced him to jump from the bed and Cephera to wake looking confused and groggy.

Loki yanked open the room door to glare in irritation at the person standing behind it. Considering they were suppose to be alone in their new home, aside from Ikol who wouldn't have knocked, Loki was ready to strangle whomever decided to visit at such a late hour.

Seraphina stood on the other side, not that Loki was surprised that it was her. She was bad for ignoring personal limits and space.

"Father just received word from Heimdall, the fountain has been activated," she said getting right the the point.

Cephera was at his side in an instant, pulling on the easiest dress she could find. "Suvia?" Cephera questioned her twin.

"I don't know." Seraphina replied shrugging, but she looked concerned. "The Almother is treating it with caution, but she wants us there as soon as possible." 

"I'll grab Ikol and bring him to father...,"

"You stay here." Loki ordered.

"What?" Cephera replied stopping to stare at him. 

"You are pregnant and at risk of labour any time soon, especially with twins. For your safety you stay here. If it isn't Suvia who activated that portal then I don't want you there for the other option." Cephera pursed her lips, but to Loki's relief she nodded.

"Please be careful. Let me know as soon as you can." Cephera kissed Loki and he touched her belly before he followed her sister out.

The first night in his new home and already peace was not to be found. Worry strained in his stomach. If it was Tyr or Thanos, they might be in for more trouble and that was something he dearly hoped wasn't the case.

(Cephera)

She was unable to sleep after Loki left. She went to her sons room and found him fast asleep. She sat on the cushions window seat, and tried to take her mind off the worst case scenario, but it was impossible.

Night gave way to day. She was there to see Ikol open his eyes and stretch before jumping out of bed his hands up for a fight until he realized it was only her.

"Mother, you startled me." He growled, his attitude showing. He was a very moody 6 year old.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep." She told him trying to force at least a small smile.

"Where is father?" Ikol looked around as if expecting Loki to be there.

"He went to Asgard upon receiving urgent news. He'll be back soon." Cephera beckoned her son over to her and when he climbed onto the window seat with her she genuinely smiled. He was staring at her as if trying to read her mind. "What?" She asked, amused.

"Does it hurt?" He pointed to her belly. He hadn't spoken much about it, not since the day she took him aside to explain to him that he would be a big brother soon.

"No." She shook her head. "Sometimes is feels strange. I can feel them moving or sneezing." She rubbed her bump in a loving circular motion.

"Will I have to babysit?" He narrowed his eyes, displeased at the thought.

"I won't force you to," Cephera promised. She had plenty of people willing to help her, she needn't put that responsibility on Ikol.

"When they are older, will I have to share my room?" Cephera chuckled and ruffled her sons ever growing black hair. He hated to cut it, he wanted it to touch his shoulders like his father. A change that seemed to be important to him in recent weeks.

"No. They will have their own rooms when the time is right. You worry too much for a six year old." Cephera laughed when Ikol gave her the stink eye he so often used.

"Will they be Jotun too?" He shuffled closer to his mother still staring at her stomach.

"They will. And like you we plan to give them the chance to look like either race." Cephera and Loki had talked a great deal about it. Ikol enjoyed reverting to his natural form when fighting. He thought it made him look more intimidating.

Cephera wanted to give all her children a choice simply because Loki had no intentions of ever embracing his Jotun looks and her children may very well want to look more like them. Not to mention for when they went to Earth. 

As of right now Aliens on Earth was a very trying thing. HYDRA would do anything to get their hands on someone from another world and her children's blue skin was a dead giveaway. Because Cephera spent time on Earth she wanted her children to be safe while journeying with her and she also wanted them to learn and understand that culture.

"I hope it's two girls so I can be the only boy," Ikol announced. Cephera laughed and grabbed hold of her son, much to his dismay, and hugged him. "Ugh, stop." He told her pushing her away.

He sat with his face red and irritated. Ikol was not a cuddly child, but at least he wasn't destructive anymore.

"Can I play with Jör today?" Ikol asked once his mood past.

"If you promise to be careful," Cephera reminded.

"Jör will protect me. Besides I have this." Ikol jumped off the seat and rummaged in his small travel bag. He pulled something out, came back to his mother and held up a vial of light blue liquid. It was a vial she recognized. 

"Where did you get that?" Cephera asked reaching for it but her son pulled it out of sight.

He shrugged before responding. "Sister Hela," Cephera rubbed her temple. She remembered Hela as her younger self. Always fiddling with alchemy. An underwater breathing potion had been something she managed to create and Cephera suspected it was what was in that vial.

"When did you meet Hela?" Cephera shook her head in dismay. She hadn't seen Hela since she'd drowned and ended up in her stepdaughters realm.

"She comes to visit me from time to time." Ikol replied tucking the potion in his pajama pocket.

Cephera couldn't help but grin. It made sense now. She always wondered were Ikol's little attitude and moodiness came from and it was most certainly Loki. The more Cephera thought about it, the more she knew she was right. Hela and Ikol were very much alike.

"The next time you see her tell her we miss her." Cephera told him. She doubted she would ever see Hela again, but it was nice to know she was keeping in touch somehow.

"So can I go swimming with Jör?" Ikol skipped over Cephera's request without so much as a nod.

"I'll speak to Jör first and then you may go." Cephera didn't want to deny him. It looked like he was very excited about it and Ikol didn't get excited over much.

XxX

She'd just managed to get Ikol out of his room for breakfast when she heard the sound of the Byfrost echoing across the sky. She wondered if it was someone just traveling between the two worlds or if it might be Loki..., or someone else entirely.

"Stay!" Her father demanded. "Can't have you waddling off into trouble." He added.

"I don't waddle." Cephera insisted.

King Yorin laughed. "You do. Your mother did as well," he confirmed before standing and leaving to check out the commotion of the Byfrost. Cephera sat rigid in her seat unable to think of her food, while Ikol sat across from her, stuffing his face.

"Slow down, you're going to choke." Cephera urged him. He looked at her his mouth so full he couldn't even reply. 

Rorik was sat next to him and smacked Ikol on the top of the head. "Listen to your Mother," he warned. His baby brother, Blaine laughed in delight as Ikol jabbed Rorik back making him jump.

Cephera didn't stop the mini battle, her eyes turned back to the archways leading into the dining area and she waited for a sign that everything was fine.

Shortly, Seraphina walked in with a smile on her face and Cephera's worry instantly disappeared. She stood and hurried across the room with the intent of drilling her sister for information, and instead ran past her sister and into the embrace of Suvia who had walked in behind her.

"Hello Cephera," Suvia said hugging her as tight as possible with her bump being in-between them.

"You're alive! You're safe!" Cephera cried smiling from ear to ear. "You must be tired, are you tired? What happened? Where's Tyr?" Cephera didn't mean to get so excited but she couldn't help it. The questions spilled from her lips before she could stop them.

"Calm yourself," Loki put a hand to his wife's shoulder and squeezed. "Breathe," he told her.

Cephera did as she was told and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I will explain everything once I've eaten. Traveling through universes makes you hungry." Suvia was all smiles like Cephera had never seen her before. A glow seemed to surround her as if all the weight of her burdens were gone.

Cephera stepped from the path between her and the tables and followed them to take a seat once more. Maybe now she could eat breakfast, despite her eagerness to know what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anticipating one more chapter before epilogue. So looks like this tale shall end come next Thursday unless my brain explodes with more to add, which is always possible. I never rule that out.


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 151

Cephera and her sister ushered the youngest children outside to play while they listened to Suvia's tale. 

"What happened?" Cephera had asked to begin the conversation once more after they'd eaten.

"When we got to the other world, war had already broken out. Thanos had been enraged to find himself elsewhere and far from his precious infinity stones. The humans had nothing to defend against him with. Surprisingly, Tyr came out of nowhere, and using the tesseract that fell into that world with them, he made Thanos disappear."

"To where?" Seraphina wondered out loud.

"At the time I was bent on dealing with my husband first. The answer to that question didn't happen till later. Tyr, however, escaped after he'd dealt with Thanos. It was a long journey to find him again, but with technology Stark created to aide us, we found him." Suvia's shoulder stiffened ever so slightly.

"Where is he now?" Cephera asked, feeling she knew the answer.

"After what happened here, I knew he could never be trusted, not even imprisoned. The war that broke out was between the two of us. He was determined to get me out of his way once and for all, and I determined to end his madness..., and I did." For a moment, Suvia looked to the floor as if ashamed by her actions. "I killed my husband in a battle against magic. The necklace Queen Frigga gave me helped me overcome my husband and see him to his end."

Cephera threw her arms around Suvia and hugged her. "You did what you had to." Cephera told her.

"It's not that which makes me sad," Suvia said removing herself from Cephera's arms. "It's the way I felt. It was as if a tremendous weight was taken from my shoulders. A breath of relief I never thought I'd inhale. It was over and I knew it was. My heart ache for all but a few seconds before I reveled in the fact that I was free." Suvia shuddered.

"You went through so much. You cannot blame your mind and body for relishing your freedom from such pain." King Yorin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes death is the only path. If you had not done what you did, he might still be hopping world to world killing entire universes for pleasure and fun. To feel joy over freeing not just yourself but other worlds, you should not feel guilty for that."

"I suppose so," Suvia reply ever so modest. She saved millions of lives.

"And Thanos?" Seraphina pushed back to the earlier subject.

"Funny enough, Thanos met himself in that world, but apparently that Thanos didn't like that. He saw our Thanos as a failure and killed him." Suvia sighed shaking her head. "It was a fight I'm glad we didn't need to deal with." And then she smiled. "I also took the liberty of bringing back the tesseract from this world and theirs. Without it, the infinity gauntlet cannot be complete." 

"You sneak," Seraphina laughed.

"How are Peggy and Howard?" Cephera sat forward.

"Howard stayed in that world to build a better Earth as he was meant to do, but Peggy..., well she decided that Captain Steve Rogers of her world lost her only once, but our Steve knew the loss of her twice. She traveled back with me and should be reuniting as we speak." Suvia's smile beamed once more.

"So, it's finally over. We can breathe easy." Seraphina grinned.

"Almost," Cephera replied and turned to look Suvia in the eyes. "Loki, tell me no lies, are you in disguise?" Cephera held her breath.

"I am Suvia, through and through." Suvia replied, setting Cephera's heart at ease that it wasn't a trick.

"Thank the fates for the that." Seraphina chuckled.

"I think this deserves a celebration. Tonight, drinks, dancing, fighting." King Yorin stood from his spot and began to walk away muttering things to himself about his newly formed idea. "We'll invite the Asgardians of course, but let's invite the humans too. Why not, squishy little things might enjoy this place." 

 

(1 year later)

Cephera just finished putting her twins down for a nap. Devian, the boy whom Loki named, stared up at her groggily, and his twin sister Diana, named after Cephera's mother, was already sound asleep.

Suvia was waiting just behind her, the two of them ready to head off together and experiment. "I love you, I'll be back soon." Cephera told her husband who was having a drink of wine with Thor, who was going on about some new battle he'd fought in with the Avengers, making sure to tell the tale in full detail.

Loki kissed his wife and away she went. Cephera brought Suvia to a small alcove not too far in the forest from the manor where water from the lake flowed in. It was only about knee high, perfect for their experiment.

Suvia opened the bag of dusts they'd made from various magical plants and a couple of liquids as well. Together, they began to add those things to the water. The water swirled much like the fountain portal had.

The last ingredient made the water turn still and the it to freeze over creating a film that resembled glass. Looking into it, Suvia incited words that would allow them to see what they were both so curious about.

A long while back they'd talked about Loki, and how many different women he had throughout worlds and if he'd found happiness there. Today, this harmless spell would give them a glance into his life throughout different universes. 

Trying her best not to slip in and ruin the magic, cephera leaned over the surface and waited for an image to appear. The first image appeared as a pretty brown haired woman, Asgardian by the looks of it and she went by the name of Kenna. 

The images lasted very briefly, only giving them a short insight into how life for them was. It was like watching a summary of their past.

The second woman was not of Earth, nor Asgardian. Her skin the color of ash and long black hair falling over her back, her name was Vara.

In between the images of these strange woman, were ones of other versions of Sigyn and Cephera. A variety of stories surrounding them.

The last image before the magic began to fade was of a human girl. Her hair a tone of red, but so many reds weaved together to make a beautiful array of strands. Her name was Kara.

The last image faded and both girls looked at one another. It would seem that Loki had no trouble finding himself a companion, though he did seem to have a knack for getting himself into trouble no matter which universe he was in. 

"It's so strange to think there are so many worlds, so many different outcomes and beginnings," Cephera said to her friend.

"Agreed," Suvia stopped to think before beginning to pack up their things. "We should do this again someday." Suvia suggested.

"I'd like to create something that last longer." Cephera replied. "It all happened so fast." A frown creased her lips.

"Another bit of fun we can work on together." Suvia winked and Cephera's smile returned.

"If my father doesn't distract you," Cephera teased and watched Suvia turn a slight shade of pink.

"He's very persistent." Suvia flushed more. Since her first week back, King Yorin seemed to have set his sights to the Asgardian woman. He'd turned on charm and, without being too annoying, began to use that charm on Suvia.

At first, Cephera wasn't sure how she felt about it. It was kind of awkward, but after some careful thought, she realized that a woman might just be what her father needed and Suvia was a good choice.

"He's always persistent toward things he's serious about." Cephera replied. "He's impressed by you. He respects you and your strength." She continued.

"I am not looking for romance." Suvia replied walking onward ahead of Cephera.

"You don't have to be looking for it, for it to find you." Cephera noted. "Besides, you may not be looking now, but who knows what the future might bring." Neither of them could argue that. Not after everything they'd been through.

"I hear Steve and Peggy are expecting a baby," Suvia said changing the subject. Cephera smiled and confirmed that Steve and Peggy were, indeed, expecting a child. They certainly hadn't wasted time getting married after her return.

"I'm happy for them," Cephera said. She could see her manor in the distance as they emerged from the forest.

"Me as well," Suvia agreed. "I am glad things ended out how they did. This world could have been torn to ruins, but now..., now everyone has found peace."

"Thanks to you. None of this would have been possible without you." Cephera reminded her friend. Suvia didn't reply, she never did when complimented on her bravery and determination.

"Thank you. For giving me a new home, a new life. When I returned I wasn't sure what I'd do, or where I'd go. When you offered for me to come live here I didn't even give it a second thought." Suvia sighed, but continued to smile. "I never dreamed this would be my life."

"I'm glad you are happy." Cephera responded patting her friend on the back. Suvia had been through enough horrors, she deserved this peaceful life she led now. Cephera was happy she could be a part of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenna, Kara, and Vara are all from other Loki fanfiction that I've enjoyed reading in the past. Feel free to check them out!
> 
> Vara from Winter’s Victim https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8411798/1/Winter-s-Victim
> 
> Kenna from Price of Mischief https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8336906/1/
> 
> Kara from Fire and Ice https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8644480/1/
> 
> Mass Thank You's. This story is coming to a close next chapter. So this Thursday prepare yourselves for the epilogue. After a year, this story is meeting and end.
> 
> Thank you to everyone! You all have been a great support for me and I'm sure you will continue to be as my journey continues in the next fanfic. I cannot express to you all how much your reviews and Pm's have meant to me and no matter how small or big, I will always enjoy getting those messages!
> 
> I wanna hear from you. I wanna chat with you. I want to hear what you have to say about my work, and I even enjoy hearing about your own work. Never think your personal messages or emails are a bother! I absolutely adore them!
> 
> Till the epilogue, I hope you all have an amazing day!
> 
> Want other ways to keep up-to-date with me?  
> https://www.facebook.com/MyLokiFanfiction
> 
> http://ladyyasumi.tumblr.com/
> 
> Want other ways to contact me?
> 
> Send me an email at:
> 
> ladyyasumi@gmail.com
> 
> Join me in my adventure in becoming an author of Original works:
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/SSYasumi
> 
> Or
> 
> https://twitter.com/ssyasumi
> 
>  
> 
> And of Course my Youtube Channel
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfLYeUTljjBbD1pYsRvJSng


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152  
Epilogue

Loki watched his wife playing with their twin children. Ikol standing off to the side looking bored and eager to get away. Ikol had grown into a fine young man of 17 years old, though broody. He was more interested in fighting than woman and he certainly wasn't, and never was, the kind to run around the yard playing tag with his mother.

Loki, however, enjoyed watching his wife play with their children. Three had been enough at the time, they hadn't opted for more. Mechanova was growing in population. The palace was full of joyous children's laughter.

He felt at peace living away from Asgard. The hatred that had begun to bottle in his soul had released its hold. Here there was nothing to remind him of the things he'd once been jealous of.

Everyone had found their happy ending, so to speak. Aside from Cephera and the children, Seraphina and her family were flourishing with three kids of her own. Her youngest now only four. Loki had never thought he'd actually see Fandral settle down, but it made sense for it to be with a woman who was just as wild as him.

King Yorin and Suvia had grown close, but not in the way the king wanted. Suvia was happy with life the way it was and didn't seem to be ready for a change of the heart. Still, she spent most of her time with the king when she wasn't with Cephera.

Thor was in and out of relationships, but it didn't seem to bother him. Sif and himself never did get that divorce, never even requested it from the Almother. They remained the best of friends and Loki suspected that sometimes they found passion between them after a long battle.

Even on Earth, the Avengers still fought the fight against HYDRA who would most likely always be around, but their numbers were not as large and not as menacing. The Avengers group had changed wildly over the years, growing in size as new recruits and heroes came to join the fray while others retired to live 'normal' lives.

Looking back at everything after only 11 years of passing, Loki still couldn't believe how much had come to pass. It was like the pieces of a very big puzzle had finally been put together after having been scrambled.

There were always enemies to worry about, and always would be, but they tried not to let that affect everyday life. If Loki learned anything, he learned that cherishing the moments of happiness life brings was important to not falling into that feeling of hate and dread. Finding something, a person, a thought, an action that made you smile was important.

Looking back at his choices, Loki knew he could have ruined everything. Everything he had now wouldn't have existed, at least not in the same manner.

Still, Loki hadn't changed everything about himself. When Cephera wasn't looking, which was easy with the twins distracting her, Loki still created mischief as he always had.

Just last week he'd sent a magical mask to Earth to play with the humans, just a little. Nothing extreme of course, he wouldn't jeopardize his family for a little fun.

Little mischiefs like that reminded him of when he and Thor had been teenagers traveling to Midgard to scare and play mind games with the mortals. As far as he was concerned, God of Mischief was a title he still needed to live up to.

"Come on," Cephera yelled at Loki striking the thoughts from his mind. He turned in time to have a water balloon collide with his chest and splash into his face.

Diana squealed in laughter and off to the left the unfamiliar sound of Ikol's laughter sounded for a short moment. Glancing at his eldest, Loki was amused to see Ikol trying to contain himself from spreading a smile.

Loki turned his gaze back to his daughter, Diana. She looked back at him with determination. She was fearless. 

Loki wouldn't resort to running around the grassy field, but with a quick motion of his hand, four balloons bursting with water hit his daughter and soaked her.

"Magic! No fair!" She yelled under a mess of wet black hair. Loki chuckled. Cephera was giggling as well and Loki couldn't help but be thankful. Thankful that Suvia came along when she did. Thankful that Cephera never saw fit to give up on him. Thankful they'd all survived to see this day and hopefully many more to come.

The choices a person makes throughout their lives define who they are. But no matter the choices, people always have the option to change. You can never take back the things you regret, but you can make the choice to do better. Loki made a choice to leave behind his hatred and he knew that was something he'd never regret.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: As one fanfiction ends another forms in my mind. Usually, I post the next synopsis here but I'm still between making up my mind on what to begin next.
> 
> As always I usually take a break between fics to prepare for the next one. So I will return with the next fanfiction on August 14. I'll be taking a two week break.
> 
> I love you all. Every kind word, every shared reaction to the plot and characters, absolutely everything is appreciated and enjoyed. The biggest reason fanfiction means so much to me is because of those like you who come along with pure motivation.
> 
> Again if any of you want to contact me feel free. If you are shy use tumblr. That has an Anonymous option. I do accept those. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much!
> 
> This year has been a wild one and hopefully more years to come with many more ideas. 
> 
> I hope to see you all August 14th for my next fic which will most likely be another Cephera/Loki. Until then, so long.
> 
> \--------
> 
> Want other ways to keep up-to-date with me?  
> https://www.facebook.com/MyLokiFanfiction
> 
> http://ladyyasumi.tumblr.com/
> 
> Want other ways to contact me?
> 
> Send me an email at:
> 
> ladyyasumi@gmail.com
> 
> Join me in my adventure in becoming an author of Original works:
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/SSYasumi
> 
> Or
> 
> https://twitter.com/ssyasumi
> 
>  
> 
> And of Course my Youtube Channel
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfLYeUTljjBbD1pYsRvJSng


End file.
